Symbiote Part One: Present from Down Below
by Dragonrulz
Summary: Based on GTFDB. Ever wonder what would happen if Billy got an unimaginable power beyond anything like it? What would happen if this not only change Billy but the outcome of the future? BxM JxMxMx? Ch. 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own GTFDB, the characters from spider-man or others I'll include later. No flames please thank you.

WARNING: This story contains foul language, violence, some biblical reference, and lemon on later chapters, incest, gore, and other naughty things.

You have been warned.

Also, it would be great if you first read Grim Tales From Down Below by Bleedman. And for those of you who think 'who hasn't read GTFDB?' well it's not that well known like Naruto or Pokémon that advertise everything and you see on T.V., it's only on a few sites. So for those of you how hadn't read it, go to any search engine and type it down and you'll find it soon enough.

Enough babbling, on with the story and hope you like it.

* * *

**HOW IT ALL STARTED: ALIEN ENCOUNTER**

* * *

A man looks on his balcony, which was a mansion unlike any other on a cliff, to the city known as Endsville where much as change in his childhood. It was a medium size town with few large buildings and lots of houses and forest with a sea port at the edge of the town. Again it WAS a medium city, now it was the largest city in the world. Skyscrapers as tall as the mountains, buildings as big as it can be, the harbor filled with ships of different size, class, and shape. In the middle of the city was a very large building that looks like a fortress.

The man sighed out as he sees how much it changes over the years, and not just the city but him as well. He was 6'8 and was in his early 20's. He wore a black sleek coat that went down to the floor with red marks all over it, with shoulder plates. He also wears a black shirt with a skull on it that had red ooze-like tentacles coming out of the eye socket and mouth. Black pants, and on his arms were metal gauntlets and metal boots. His hair was dark orange with black highlights. And had the most unusual eyes in the world. They were metallic blue with a black slit down the middle.

But despite what he wears, he was a rather handsome man. Many women droll over him anytime they think of him. He chuckled at the last part since he wasn't much of a looker in his youth. And now all women and some men want to sleep with him. But he was already spoken for. He was married to the one person he loved all his life.

_**"Already in the past? Shouldn't you be like in your 80's before you want your youth back?" **_said a dark voice in his head.

"It's not like that." The man protested.

_**"Right. And I'm the king of France."**_

"Screw you. You may be in my head but that doesn't mean you know all about what I do."

_**"It must certainly does. I not only know you what you think, but also your outlook on live, how you live, the creatures around you and much more. Don't forget, I AM YOU."**_ It said with a chuckle.

"If you are me then you should know what I was thinking."

_**"Blowing your wife over and over?"**_

"NOT THAT YOU PERVERT. Man you the horniest thing I know."

_**"Can you blame me? Your wife is the hottest thing on two legs. All guys want to be you and fuck her."**_

"Well you got me there. She's not only the most beautiful woman in existents but also the sexiest as well."

"You bet your ass I am." Said a woman's voice.

The man turned around to see none other than his wife. She was standing at their room's door in a business suit and heels. She was around the same age as him, was about 5'12 and a body that would put any play boy girl to shame. She has blond hair that goes down her back with a black hair band on her head. Her eyes were red and nothing else. She came to the bed and lay down and heaved a sigh. The man went up to the woman to see she was not in a good mood.

"I see work didn't go smoothly." As he said that she gave him a cold stare.

Normally anyone would pissed there pants and run off, but he knew she just had a rough day. He sits down next to her and asked if she wanted to talk. She mumbled something about a pest and throws an envelope to him. On it says 'To Mandy'. He opens up to see a letter in it. He opens it up and it reads:

_"Dear Mandy_

_You are my light in a world full of darkness. Your beauty surpasses any others. The moon can't compare to your radiant light in my sights. In my eyes you are perfection. None can come to a match as of yours. You are an angel that brings joy in my heart. Others didn't your beauty as I seen so many times._

_Love and for always your lover hung."_

It was a sappy love letter. Mandy was not much of a romantic type. As he rereads the letter, trying to remember who would right this. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. There was only one person who would write this.

Irwin. No wonder she's pissed off.

"I thought he got over you?"

"Guess not that piece of dildo shit."

"You can't blame him for being how you are. You are a very attractive woman, man Mindy is still pissed that you're hotter than her."

Mandy made a small smile when he told her that. It always makes her day when Mindy doesn't get her way. The man saw the smile on her face. She never smiles around anyone else but him, and sometimes with two others but we'll get to that later.

"You still amaze me."

"What?" She asked.

"In all our years spend together, I still can't believe that the Mandy I knew as a child, who would never smile or can even consider to have anything to do of love, is the woman I see today. You have open up a lot. Now the ruler of not only Earth, but the ruler in the underworld, and some other dimensions. You have change so much, but that's one of the reasons I love you. You thrive to be on top of everyone else and you let no one in your way. These and so much more is the reasons I will never stop loving you " He said with a sadistic smile as he leans closer to her face and stops only inch away, and softly rubbed her cheek.

Mandy stared deeply in the eyes of the man she married. She saw nothing but love and caring knowing what he said was true. A while most freaks about the smile, she loves that sadistic smile, and it was not a stupid smile that most use since lots of them are fake ones. Because this was a genuine one it makes it special. She never could have imagined that she would be married to him and had two kids, but here she is, in the arms of the man she loves deeply.

She wouldn't say that out loud. Can't let people think she's turned soft. Can't blame her.

"You have changed quite a bit as well." Mandy said sitting up.

"You think so my love?" Mandy cheeks turned pink at that but shook it off and continued.

"Defiantly. Back then you were the biggest and most obnoxious person I've ever known. Your IQ was so low that even if it hit the deepest ocean it still didn't go far. You ate everything in your path. You had the most disgusting habits. You always cause trouble and I had to save your sorry ass. Plus you said the most dumbass things that either made no sense or just pissed me off REALLY badly to the point I hit you to try to shut you up."

The man looked down and had a hurt look on his face. Mandy mentally kick herself for going overboard with the cons. Bringing her hands to his face to make him look at her. She strokes his cheek like he did letting him know that she didn't mean to say all that stuff so harshly.

"Like I said you changed. You came from being the idiot, to the man I know today. You're smarter and wiser than before. You have made a big influence on my life. You have been there for me even when I pushed you away so many times. You're stronger, faster, lean, and the most powerful person in this life. I never thought it would be like this, but with you nothing seems to be as is. You're still an idiot, but you're the idiot I love." After that see bridged the gap and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

He was shock with all she said but soon returned the kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes then the man deepen the kiss. Mandy let out a small moan which encourage the man to go to the next level. The man opened his mouth letting his tongue lick her lips asking permission. She opened her mouth as his tongue shot in. Both wrestle to be dominating toward each other but Mandy won the round. Mandy push the man on the bed and her on top, without breaking the kiss. Finally they break away for air. Both were panting hard with some coloring on their face. Both stared at each other saying nothing for a while.

"I guess I have changed, But I changed for you Mandy." The man said breaking the silent.

"I know Billy."

Mandy closed her eyes and lay her head on his chest while Billy strokes her hair. He stares at the ceiling, still he can't believe he was married to Mandy and has kids. Never in his life did he see himself with anyone else, except that one time he thought that Blandy was the one. Luckily it didn't last as she went back to whatever the hell she came from and he lost interest in her.

_**"Glad as hell you didn't tied the knot with that freaky thing; you would had some fucking ugly children." **_The voice spoke up.

_"It was just some crush I had. I didn't loved her like I love Mandy."_ Billy thought to the voice.

**"Funny because the last I heard, Grim told me you said you were in love with that bitch."**

_"I was ten for god sakes. Besides I don't even remember why I liked her?"_

_**"She was a girly version of you."**_

_"Oh yeah."_

_**"Besides you chosen Mandy was a better pick, who would of think that she became a total hot women?"**_

_"I knew she was beautiful. It's still hard to believe that if I didn't meet you none of this would have ever happened."_

* * *

**ENDSVILLE 2009**

* * *

The town of Endsville was finish re-building the town again this time with candy monster. It was a sunny day as Mandy, Billy Grim, and the others decided to have a little down time before starting school starts back up. They set up a little picnic on the outskirts of town near a large cliff. Mandy, Grim and Mindy was on the blanket eating sandwiches while Jeff the spider, Fred, Irwin, and Skarr talked about the attack of the squids that tried to destroy the sun.

"Is it just me or was the battle with those squids easier then Bun Bun's attack yo?" Irwin asked.

"Yeah, who knew that they freak when they learned that we eat calamari." Jeff said.

"It only took like what 20 minutes?" Skarr added.

"I like nachos." Fred said.

"Oh will you shut up about that. For god's sakes you say the most stupid things on earth." He said with a pissed off voice.

"Let's not fight on a beautiful day like this." Jeff said trying to calm Skarr down.

""Well you weirdo's keep it down I'm trying to look stunning." Mindy said looking at herself in the mirror she took.

"Tell me again why you brought her back her old looks Grim?" Mandy said

"She was nagging me to fix it." Grim said

"Pussy"

"HEY!"

"Your just jealous that I'm prettier then you ugly." Mindy said with a smile on.

""Hey leave my women alone, she's tens time prettier then you." Irwin stepped in defending Mandy.

"Irwin."

"Yes my ACK!" before he could say anything, Mandy grabbed him by the collar and brought him close to her face, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't you EVER say that I'm your woman! If you say that again, I'll make sure you stay a virgin for the rest of your life, got it!" She said with venom in her voice.

"Yes mam." Irwin squeaked out.

Mandy 'ump' at his cowered-ness. Mandy let him go and went back to the blanket to finish her lunch. Irwin returned to the rest of the Underfist group. Irwin leans to Skarr and said. "She madly in love with me yo."

"Oh yes very much. I see that clearly." Skarr said sarcastically.

"You think all the time you reject him he get the messages mon." Grim said.

"Yeah you think."

"Alright then who wants some pie. I made it this morning. Wait, where's dad?" Jeff looked around with a panic.

"Don't get your underwear knotted mon., I'm sure Billy is just running around the woods like the idiot he is." Grim said to reinsure the spider.

"Well I guess I'll just save a piece when he gets here." Jeff went to the basket and pulled out a good looking pie. It smells great as well.

"Oh is that nacho's because I love nacho's yes." Fred said.

"No you stupid, retarded elephant thing, it's a pie." Skarr said to Fred.

"Blueberry to be precise. Hope you like it." Jeff said.

Jeff took out a knife and was about to cut it when it started to move. It started out as small movement but then it jumps around them for a few seconds. It stops and pops out Billy covered in the blueberry that was in the pie.

"Man that was some good pie." Billy said licking his fingers clean.

"BILLY." They all yelled out. Some for anger that pieces of pie was on them, some of being surprise, or just to do it for the hell of it. You decide which?

"Hehehe." Was all Billy said.

"Billy you rotten little child, I'm going to kill you." Grim said holding his scythe in the air ready to cut Billy in two.

"That's enough Grim." Mandy said.

"But…"

"I said no grim." Mandy said with her evil aura giving off. The others can feel this and started to shake in fear, except for Billy who thought it was a light show.

"You got in trouble hehehe." Billy said.

"How about you go to the cliff to see if there's any chocolate cover flower." Mandy said

"CHOCOLATE! Come on Irwin, let's find some." Said an exited Billy.

"But I don't want to…" but Mandy gave Irwin a 'you better go before I rip you guts out and use them to hang you" look. "On second thought…wait form me." And both boys went to the cliff.

"That's should keep them occupied for a while." Mandy said.

"What's the matter, need some alone time from your loser boyfriends?" Mindy

"Would you like to have them? Be my guest."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mandy turned to Mindy with a questionable look.

"Must I spell it out? You must have notice that not many boys faun over you. Your don't have that special look most girls have. Those two may be losers but there the closes thing you'll ever have to a boyfriend.." Mindy said with a smug look. All went silent, waiting to see if Mandy will do anything. All she did was look at Mindy with the same board expression on her face.

"You know, I don't really give a flying fuck. You think I care that people think I'm not so call pretty as you. Well I don't. See those who have those thoughts are self-center, ego headed, wannabe shit bags like you who spend so much time on makeup and all those cheap label items, to look like someone's whore. And by the way, those two are the only boys you'll ever get in this life time."

For the first time Mindy was speechless.( HALLELUIAH!) Mandy said some means things in the past to her, but this was far from what she usually says. Everyone was shocked, even Fred! But deep down they knew that Mandy was using the friendliest of words.( Man hate to see when she goes all out on someone.) Everything went dead silent for a while.

Billy and Irwin were all the way on top of the cliff, it had a magnificent view of the town. But to Billy's despair, no chocolate-cover flowers.

"Aw man, I was really looking forward to those flowers." Billy said with tears building up.

"Well I say we go back down yo. Not much here," Irwin said.

"I guess you right let HOLY CANNIBAL PICKLES ON A STICK, WHAT'S THAT?" Billy said pointing to a bright object in the sky.

"Whoa yo, it's a shooting star. But I never saw one in the middle of the day?"

" I now let's make a wish and it will come true."

" Why not yo?" Irwin said deciding it was just for the hell of it.

Both close their eyes and wish for what they most desire in the world. Irwin open his eye's to see that the shooting stat my not be a shooting star. It was getting closer to the earth, but more precisely AT THEM.

"Um… Billy." Irwin said with a dry mouth.

"Yes Irwin?" looking at his friend seeing that he is shaking.

"I don't think that's a shooting star yo."

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because most shooting stars DON'T COMES SHOOTING AT YOU LIKE A FREAK'N METEOR!"

Billy looked toward the sky and saw that Irwin was right. The two did what any 10 year olds would do when something like this ever happen.

Scream like a little girl and run like hell has come.

Dashing from the cliff to some tree's thinking it would be safe. But they didn't think the speed of an object from space being pulled by the gravitation of Earth that hit 300 miles per minute, or about the fact that neither of them can't run fast ( poor exercise too blame.) and having short legs. Within seconds the object hit the ground making a small creator and misses both Billy and Irwin, by a few inches. When the object hit the ground, the others felt the tremor.

"Good lord what the hell was that." Skarr said.

"I don't know. But whatever it was it hit the top of the cliff." Grim said.

"OH NO DAD ID UP THERE. I GOT TO HELP HIM, HE MAY BE IN TROUBLE!" Jeff screamed in horror thinking that Billy was hurt.

"Well I guess we got to save their ass again. Let's go." Mandy said as the group went to the top.

The object incinerated everything in a 5 yard ratios. Both Irwin and Billy got thrown far enough when it hit that they didn't get badly hurt. With a few scratches and possibly a mild concussion they pulled them self's up and take a good look at what almost hit them. The object was large as them with an unknown shape to its form. It has spikes all over the frame of it that had some corves on the middle. Small holes were on the object. It had weird markings as well.

"Whoa. Do you know what this is yo." Irwin said flabbergast at the object.

"I sure do. IT'S CANDY!" Billy jump up in the air with his mouth open and as he went to the object he bit down on the top.

CRACK!

But Billy broke most of his teeth biting down on the solid object.

"That's got 'a hurt. Billy that's not candy, that's a meteor, and a creepy one at that. Very cool looking, but creepy"

"Meteor? But I thought you said this was a shooting star?"

"Well meteors are shooting stars yo."

"…wait a minute if this is a shooting star, where's MY candy." Billy said with an upper lip.

"There is no candy up here yo."

"Then why did Mandy say there was?" He said in a whiny tune.

"To have some piece while I eat you dumbass." Both turned around to see the rest of the group there with them.

"DAD! Oh thank goodness you're OOF." Billy smashed his head with a large branch.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU GROSS EIGHT-LEGGED FREAK!" Billy yelled still bashing Jeff's head over and over.

"Billy stop being an idiot…oh yeah you can't. Forget it, what the hell happen?" Mandy asked.

"Well we saw something bright in the sky and thought it was some shooting star. But the shooting star was actually that creepy meteor that almost got us yo." Irwin explained.

"Yeah that could have killed us." Billy added.

"Yeah too bad it missed you." Grim grumbled.

"So where is it?" Mandy asked.

"Over there." Billy pointed.

The group took a look at the meteor and was stun at what they saw.

"What is it? Does it have nachos in it?" Fred said.

"I don't think so Fred." Jeff said.

"Stand aside mon. let me see this. Grim said and examine the rock from space.

"I can't put my finger on it, but I see this before. Whatever this is, it must come from a different universe. Properly got sucked in a worm hole or something, but I must add that we should not mess with it."

"Oh pesewa it doesn't look dangerous." Placing his hand on the rock to make a point. Billy then smell's something in the air.

"Oh what's that heavenly smell?"

"That would be your hand you retard." Skarr pointing at Billy's hand.

Billy looked to his hand and it was on fire. He screams, runs around in circles, and waving his hands everywhere. This continued for about 40 seconds till Mandy got sick of it. She stops him dead, through him on the ground, and starts to stomp on the fire hand till it was out.

"Thanks (groan) Mandy. You are a (ow) great pal." Billy said holding his burned-broken hand.

Mandy rolled her eyes. She looks at her phone and it was getting late.

"Well I'm done here. See you dork on Monday. Come Grim, let's go." Both of them headed to Mandy's house. Soon the rest of the group went their own paths home leaving Billy and Irwin.

"Well let's get outta here. Nothing interesting going to happen now yo." Irwin said as both boys went home. But none of them saw what attach to Billy.

Or the outcome of it.

* * *

**IN FRONT OF BILLY' HOUSE**

* * *

The two friends hit to Billy's house since it was too late for Irwin to go home. Plus he was invited so no harm done.

"I still can't believe we didn't get hit by that thing yo," Irwin said.

"Yeah, it was cool. I may have second degree burns, but it was still awesome." Billy said getting a little hyped up.

"Man I hate to be you when your mom sees you're…hand?" Irwin stares at Billy's hand with wide eyes.

"What? Did my hand fall of and turn into some evil monkey head with eight legs?" Billy said.

"No look yo."

Billy looked at his hand and saw that it was...

Completely healed.

His hand doesn't have the burn marks or that his fingers don't look crushed. There weren't even scares on it. It was like it never got burned.

"Whoa. How did your hand recover so fast?"

"Uh I don't know?" Before the continued the door open to a women in her mid-30's with red hair and a floor-length purple dress. Billy's mom, Gladys.

"Back already from you picnic?" Gladys asked.

"Yeah, so what's for dinner?" Billy asked.

"I decided we can eat pizza tonight, not really in the mood making dinner." She answered.

"Sweet! Did you get my favorite?" Billy asked hopingly.

"Yes ugh unfortunately." Gladys holds her stomach trying not to upchuck.

"Um.. what is your favorite yo?" Irwin asked.

"Well it's" Gladys covers her son's mouth.

"Trust me, unless you want to have nightmares, you don't want to know." She warns him.

""I'll take your word."

"Good. Now in with the both of you the food is getting cold." And with that the family plus Irwin eat a dinner that would give you a rupture stomach.

After dinner the boys went to brush their teeth, or in Irwin's case throwing up.

"Oh god, how the hell can you eat that stuff?" Irwin said wiping his mouth.

"What do mean?" Billy said looking at his friend.

"Most of the toppings on your pizza were not something you have."

"Oh pe-sah you're just being silly."

"It was MOVING! I'm pretty sure that it wasn't dead."

"You know what? You're just being…what?" Irwin was wide eyed again.

Irwin pointed Billy to the mirror. Billy turned turn around and saw that his eyes were no longer regular blue, but now a metallic style blue.

"Billy, what on earth is happening to you?" Irwin said in a freaked out tune.

"Oh this must be when I drank that purple stiff from Grim's trunk. It will go away soon, like it always does." Billy said.

"Oh that's good to hear…I think? Well I'll be hitting the sack see you in the morning." Irwin gave a sigh of relieve.

Irwin wasn't the only one relieved. Billy had made that up. He never drank anything from Grim's trunk, in fact he hasn't been near it for months. Billy has no idea why this is happening. (Like he had one.) Luckily Irwin bought his lie. As he continues to brush his teeth, the brush naps off. He looks at it and saw teeth marks. He opens his mouth reveling teeth that are sharp. Now Billy panics. What is happening to him. Shrugging off for now, he clime in bed and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**BILLY' DREAM**

* * *

"Uh? Where am I?"

Billy was in a large hallway that seems to go for miles. He walks down the hallway and soon finds a door. The door itself was like a gate with weird makings on it, like the ones on the meteor. The door opened to a room filled with black and red string-like things everywhere. The room was dim lighting. Billy walks in to get a better look at the room. When he was far enough in the room the door close shut. Billy was really getting nervous.

**"Now don't you get yourself a heart attack just yet, you still must see ME."** Said a dark voice out of nowhere.

"W-who said that?"

**"I did."** The voice said and something drops down from the top of the room.

Even in the dim room Billy saw that spoke to him, and wished he didn't. It was 6 feet tall. It had a human form, but that was mot what freaked him out. The creature was slim but well builds. It was red with black marks all over its body. It had claws and sharp teeth. The body itself kept moving like water. It had a disturbing smile across it face that went from ear to ear, if it had any. Spikes were on his arms, shoulders, parts on his head, one each knee, and some on its back. A long tongue wave around from its mouth. Its eyes were pure white with a flame look.

To sum it up, it was fucking scary.

"W-w-who are yo-o-u?" Billy screech out with fear.

**"Well to answer your HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ON YOUR FACE?"** it shouted making Billy cringes.

"What this? (it nodded) Oh that's my nose." He said proudly.

**"THAT'S your nose? Dam and I thought humans couldn't get any uglier. Well any ways I have could many things in my life, but the most recent one was…**

**CARNAGE!**

"Carnival? Oh that's a cool name. You now I went to a" **"NOT CARNIVAL YOU DUMASS, CARNAGE!"** Carnage shout at him for the lame mistake.

"Oh sorry hehe."

**"You're not the brightest bulb here are you?"**

"My best friend Mandy said as was dumber then sack full of retards." Billy said with a smile.

**"For fuck sakes, what the hell did I get myself into. But of course the first human I meet would be super retarded. Well it looks like if I'm going to survive, my duty** (giggle) **is to train you** (giggle) **WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?"**

"You said doodie." Billy giggled more.

**"'Sigh' I have so much to work with."** Carnage said in a grim tune.

* * *

Well I hope you like it please review. No flames thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOW IT ALL STARTED: WHAT WE ARE.**

* * *

"No…please….AAHH! Oh…it was all a dream. I thought some alien was in me and yelled at me a lot." Billy said.

_**"That wasn't a dream dipshit."**_a voice said.

"AAAAHHHH!"He screamed waking his guest.

"Who, What, Where? Billy what's with all the screaming yo? I was having a lovely dream." Irwin said remembering his dream. (Guess who he dream's about.)

"Oh sorry. I had a dream that a scary alien yells at me all the time." He said.

"You really should lay off the junk food man. That stuff gives you nightmares. Well if you don't mind, I'll go to the bathroom first." Billy nodded and Irwin left.

_**"That work out nicely I say."**_

"Who are you?" Billy said with some frightens in his voice,

_**"Already forgotten me huh? I'm the alien that you 'thought' you dreamed."**_

"Oh now I remember you Carnival."

_**"IT'S CARNAGE YOU DUMBASS!"**_

"Oops sorry." Billy said.

_**"Forget it Billy it's."**_ WAIT! How do you know my name? Are you a sidekick?"

_**"First, it's p-s-y-c-h-i-c, not s-i-d-e-k-i-c-k. And second, of course I know your name. I'm in your head, or in this case an empty room."**_

"Oh."

_**"And as I was saying, it's quite clear you can't remember that name. Let's see if you can remember my real name."**_

"But I thought Carnival was you're really name?"

_**"Carnage. And no, it's not my real name. Like I said before, that's what I was called before. My real name is Zaponelonyxal." **_Billy tried to repeat his name, but it was too long for him to say. (and no 'that what she said' from you all)

_**"On second thought, just call me Zap for short."**_ The one known as Zap said.

"Ok Zap." Billy said holding up a thumb.

_**"Well with names aside, let me tell you what I am."**_

"Oh I know, you're a virus from outer space that came to earth to affect others and wipe out all humans on earth leaving me the only survivor to room the earth alone for the rest of my life" Billy finished and doing a Shakespeare pose on the floor.

_**"…man you really need to stop watching those horror flicks. And for the record, I'm not a virus. I'm an alien species that must have a host to live. But in existence with me I'll give you powers beyond all and you're not listening are you?"**_ to make his point, Billy was looking at his should-be dead hamster or whatever it is and picking his nose.

"What was that?"

_**"Screw it, just go get breakfast or something."**_ Zap said annoyed.

"Right."

Billy went straight to the bathroom. Seeing that Irwin was gone, he went in and to the sink. He then notice that his reflection showed his eyes we're normal blue. He check his teeth and found that thy we're normal too.

"Hey, I look like me again." Billy said with a big smile.

_**"Yeah I did that. I don't want unwanted attention today. Until you get proper training, I'll hold on to the powers for now, for as long as I can though."**_ Zap said.

Billy went down stairs to the kitchen. he saw Irwin and his dad eating breakfast. Zap was looking through Billy's eyes to see the people. He saw nothing special about his parents. Just two humans, one look like the older version of Billy, and the other a house wife. But when he looked at Irwin, something didn't click. He look human, but something about the aura around him says inhuman. It wasn't big or threatening, it just didn't seem normal.

_**"Mmmm. Looks like I may have hit something here."**_ Zap said to himself.

The doorbell ring and Billy went to answer. There stood Mandy and Grim. Zap was shock to see the Grim Reaper at the front door. Was is it Billy's time? No. He would of known if he was going to die. But why is he here. Was someone in the house had their time come?

"Hey Grim, hey Mandy." Billy greeted his friends.

_**"The kid is the friend off death itself! Holy shit, Billy may be more than I thought."**_ He then looked at the girl. What he saw was a dark aura around here. Not tainted, but oddly pure darkness. She had this strong vibe coming off of her. It was both entrancing and overwhelming.

_**"Such hatred, and yet what power that this one holds. WHY COULDN'T SHE BE MY HOST? Of all the people in this planet, I got Billy. What shitty luck I have."**_ Zap mourned of his luck.

"Hey Billy, just dropped in to see…what the…your hand, it's better already?" Mandy said with a 'what the hell' look.

"How the hell dat happen? Billy, did you took something out of me trunk?" Grim said looking at him like he did something wrong.

"'No. You see, I have a new alien friend that said he did that and would give me all the powers." Both Grim and Mandy just stared at him.

_**"I don't think they believe you kid."**_ Zap said.

"Billy, didn't we tell you to lay of the junk food? It gives you nightmares." Mandy said with a stern voice.

"Do my ears pick up the angelic voice of my sweet." Irwin pop his head out of the kitchen.

"Oh fuck my life. What the hell are you doing here?" Mandy was not to please to see him.

"They let me stay for a night yo. So, what do I have the pleasure to you here?" Irwin trying to hit on Mandy.

And there was a hit, below the belt that is. With Irwin on the floor holding his crush jewels, Mandy went back to the question.

"What really happened?"

"I told you, I met this alien who healed it and promise me power." Again he told them.

"Dat meteor might of down more damage than we thought. He's really thinks dat there is an alien like that." Grim whispered to Mandy.

"Ok, where is it?"

"In my head." He plainly said.

"Yep, delusional mon."

"If it's like the time with the ghost duck, no worries. Come, there's a new electronic store. Let see if we can make trouble." Mandy, Grim, and Irwin went out the door, but Billy stayed and continued talking to Zap.

"Why don't they believe you're in my head?"

**_"To be honest, even I'M still having a hard time believing it. But for now don't worry."_**

"Ok."

"Billy, stop talking to yourself and come on yo." Irwin told to Billy.

"Just a sec. I need to tell my mom were I'm going." he yelled back.

"Well hurry up mon. I don't got all day." Grim said.

**_"Billy, I think you should use your thoughts to talk to me."_** Zap suggested.

_"But I don't know how."_ Billy thought without knowing.

**_"…On second thought, do that. It's much better."_** Zap said not wanted to argue with Billy's stupidity.

"Really?"

**_"Oh yes. Now run along, I have to do some…research."_** Zap said and Billy went with his friends.

* * *

**INSIDE BILLY'S HEAD**

* * *

Zap went through the maze-like halls until he found a door that said 'memory room' on it. Inside there was a chair, a DVD player, and a projector. On the other side of the room is a shelve with DVD's. He check them out and saw each one hand writing on them. One said 'First Day of School' while another said 'My Favorite Toy'.

**"Ah here they are. His memories should give me a good idea what he done so fare and what to expect."** Zap went down the line and found what he want.

Zap pick up two memories. The first says 'My Friends' and the other said 'My Adventures"

**"Bingo."**

Zap pick them up and went to the DVD player when something caught his eyes. The words 'My Likes' seemed to pull him near the memory.

**"Mmmm. Why not? Better to know what else he likes then later."** Zap went to the DVD player with the memories.

He popped in the friend's one and it should pictures of different people. He scroll down till he saw Irwin's picture.

**"Ok, now let see who you are shall we."**

"This is Irwin my friend who is nerdy and has a mom who lives in the basement." Billy's voice said.

Not impressed, he went with the others. Only to find out that it was all just stupid inquiries in his point of view.

**"Well shit, that's not what I want. Then again, wanting to know someone's past from a guy who thought a rock was candy may not my best idea." **Zap mumbled.

* * *

**IN THE ELECTRONIC STORE**

* * *

Billy, Mandy, Irwin, and Grim look around the new store. They had a bunch of cyber crap in the store, but none more so then the SXY-Mega computer Irwin was drooling over.

"Whoa momma. I never thought I would be in the presents of the most powerful computer in the world. I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy" Irwin got to his knees and bow to the computer.

"What a nerd." Mandy said.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It looks like any old computer to me" Irwin looked straight at Grim when he said that.

"How dare you not see the magnificent of this wonder we mortals have. What we have here is an all in one super computer. It holds all the knowledge we humans know from the caveman making fire to the building of the future." Irwin said with a 'as a matter of fact' look.

"In other words, it only tells you what humans fuck up so fare?" Mandy asked.

"Well…when you put it that way…yes, but partly." He added.

"What do you mean mon.?" Grim asked.

"You see, this computer also tells you different subjects, a lot more. Like what medicine is best to cure what, what would happen if you do this, and much more. It is the greatest information you can find anywhere yo." Irwin said with a proud look.

"Hey, this reminds me of the computer from Sassy Cat Land who tried to kill us. It was fun." Billy said.

"Fun? FUN! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't in that situation. But it was not just that, it was every goddam time you want to screw around, bad things happen and we buy for your fuck-ups. And you think dat's fun?" Grim was practically fuming stream and all Billy did was smile a goofy smile and nodded.

"DAT'S IT!" Grim lifted his scythe and swung it at Billy but dodge it at the last second and hit the very expensive computer.

Suddenly, both the computer and scythe glowed an eerie green. The computer started to make strange sounds like it was downloading information into the scythe. Mandy, Grim, and Irwin slowly backed away from the 'soon to go bad seen'. Billy being him, not seeing the danger just stood there with aw at the sight he is seeing. Then in the blink in the eye, the scythe shot the green glow and hit Billy square in the head and flung him across the store and into the wall. The other's went to see if Billy died. But to Grim's disappointment, Billy got up as if it never happened.

"Billy, you ok yo?" Irwin said with a panic look.

"Yeah I'm fine. I want to do that again." Billy said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, he's alright. Alright, I think we did enough damage here let's go." Mandy said and all went to do something else.

* * *

**INSIDE BILLY'S HEAD**

* * *

**"SON OF A BITCH! What did that retard do this time?"** Zap said as he came out under the flipped chair.

When the green glow shot Billy in the head, the energy went everywhere, but more so where Zap was. It made a complete wreck of the 'memory room'. Zap picked up the room making sure nothing got broken. The last thing he needs is a carrier that as more brain damage then already. As he finished picking up, he went to see if the DVD player and projector were still working. The words 'please pick subject' projected on the wall. This was completely different from before. What the hell happened? Zap saw a button that said 'recent memories'. He push the button and saw what happened.

**"Well that explains the freak'n earthquake. But what in hell's name made the change in the memories?"** Zap look closer at the image and something got him thinking.

**"Could it be possible…that the scythe may have alliterated the kid's memory…into information? If that's the case, what else did it change?" **Zap thought about it for a while but shook it off for now and see if this new better memory may be a valued source. He went to Irwin's picture and click on it.

NAME: Irwin

AGE: 10 years of age

OCCUPATION: Underfist

HAIR COLOR: Black

EYE COLOR: Brown

SPECIES: Vampire/Egyptian mummy

RELATIVES: Father Dick (human), Mother Judy (mummy), Grandfather Dracula (vampire), Grandmother Tanya (Human)

**"Interesting, so the little nerd is not human, and he is the grandson of Dracula. That explains why I had a weird vibe around him. And what the hell is Underfist?"** Zap clicked on.

Irwin has an love inters to a girl name Mandy, but is frequently rejected by her but is still convince he will win her heart. He is friends with Billy and at some cases, can have the same hyperactive sense that blinds him of danger that would put him in danger. It has been speculated that Irwin may have a dark side with his species cross, but has not been proven. Irwin is in a special force task known as Underfist which was created when candy attacked the world last Halloween. Underfist fights supernatural beings of different class. It composes five Underfist teammates, Irwin, Skarr, Jeff, Fred, and Hoss Delgado. Though with all of this, he is not considered as a popular kid as he always wanted.

**"Man, never thought that kid can more than a nerd.' Never judge a book be its cover' has its workout for this kid. Now let's see how else I can find."** Zap scrolled down till he saw Mandy's picture.

NAME: Mandy

AGE: 10 years of age

OCCUPATION: None

HAIR COLOR': Blonde

EYE COLOER: Black

SPECIES: Human

RELATIVES: Father Paul (human), Mother, Clair (Human)

Mandy is considered the most frightful think in the world. She has a unruly hatred of the world she sees and wish to rule it. It is said that she has a dark aura so vast, it may surpass Satan's himself! Her best friends are Billy and the Grim reaper. She exploits the reapers power's for her own pleasure. But it has not been concluded way she befriends Billy. Many speculated that Mandy uses his stupidity for her own game, much as she does with the reaper. Others say she wants a friend even though she has the reaper. And some say Mandy has feelings for him. It would seem incorrect but it has been seen that she did have a crush with a boy they called Piff once, but was soon like Irwin and she crushed him. Mandy as an arch enemy name Mindy, who is the most popular person in the town and is consider the prettiest girl in the school.

**"….Dam."** Was all he said. He saw Grim and click on his picture.

NAME: Grim Reaper

AGE: Over 137,000 of age

OCCUPATION: Reap souls

HAIR COLOR: None

EYE COLOR: None

SPECIES: Skeleton

RELATIVES: Data not found

Grim was considered to be feared by all. But in recent years, only applied to humans. In years pass, he causes unspeakable things on the world that would leave scare that no one will ever forget. Later he met Billy and Mandy, something he would regret. He came to reap a sickly hamster, but the kids wanted a wager. If he wins, he gets the hamster. But if not, he would be their 'best friend forever'. He lost. And so he is a friend to them, but more of a slave to Mandy. With the Reaper, came many strange things that they called adventures. Over the years, Grim had to do what they want which put them in danger. Later though, it was seen that Grim started to like them as friends but said things saying otherwise. His scythe, which is one of the most powerful items in existents, has been stolen from him many times which caused the problem in the first place. He has a hated enemy name the Boogey Man, who was a bully to him in high school.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The reaper is a fucking pussy. Oh god, I never imagine the grim reaper would let 10 year olds dictate his life."** zap laughed even harder when he saw Grim in a pink apron. He stopped laughing and went to Billy's picture.

NAME: William aka Billy

AGE: 10 years of age

OCCUPATION: None

HAIR COLOR: Orange

EYE COLOR: Blue

SPECIES: Human

RELATIVES: Father Harold (Human), Mother Gladys (human), Aunt Sis (Human), Uncle Nergal senior (Nergal demon), Cousin Nergal Jr.(Nergal demon/Human)

Billy is by far the most retard human in the face of history. He alone cause more damage than anyone else. Billy's best friend is Mandy. As it was with why Mandy befriended Billy, the same question is why Billy is friends with Mandy. It is clear that Mandy has no care if Billy gets Hurt or killed, so many wonder why. Many say because of Billy's is so dumb he can't see or notice. Others say that Billy may harbor some feelings for her. But for whatever reason, he sticks by her side. Besides being stupid, he is prone to act on violence if not his ways. He is friends with others like Irwin and a red head freckled face kid name Pud'n. Why that name no one knows. Billy's Aunt Sis married a demon from the center of the Earth by the name Nergal. Later they had a son, Nergal jr. He goes to the same school as Billy. Billy has a bully name Sperg. Billy has a GPA of -5.

**"Dam, I got a lot of work with the kid."** Zap stopped for now and went to see his adventures, but got a shock when he saw the disc has change. It know says 'Mega information' He check the rest and saw it was only this was change.

**"What the hell? Why was this only change?"** Zap thought hard on how this was happening, then it hit him. The scythe.

**"The** **scythe most of advance that computer's information to know about everything. It must of took what it knows with the Reapers and combine it with the computer to make this the most accurate thing of all. Mmmm….Strange it only change this. I thought it would change more?"** Zap shrug it off and put the adventure one in.

To put it plainly, Zap was impress that Billy gone with so many adventures. Yes many were cause by him, but he let it slip. And the Scythe did change the DVD's. It was like looking at them like a cartoon. He seen that Billy and his friends gone on many adventures, one in particular, that Billy was eat'n buy a large creature they name kraken. It also revealed that Mandy was, in fact, about to cry when she may never see him ever again. But he came through as always and said something that should never been heard. Having seen enough of Billy's adventures, he went to his likes. Well when he start it…well let's just say it was something no man, demon, angle, or evil creature should of never known. He was about to turn it off when Mandy came to the screen. Interested on what he thought about her, he listen. When it was over, Zap had an smile that scare the piss out of you.

**"So he does fancy her. Mmmm, this may be a use to me. As of now, there wasn't any reason I could give him to make him into a Symbiote, but with this, he well not only be a Symbiote, but one that well fell fear in all that come in our way. His loyalty to her is amazing. If I do this right, I not only make him powerful, but also get the girl as well. she would be the dominate one, but if it means being on the top, then so be it. My last host had failed to become all powerful and let that fucking Spider-man kill him, well he defeated him and he just killed himself in prison, but that's beside the point. Spider-man my not reside here, but there are still things that would love to rip the kid to pits. To make sure it won't happen again I will train him. Plus that jackass Sentry won't be around either so that's good to. First things first, I want to see what the kid can do."** With that Zap left the memory room to get everything ready.

* * *

**ON THE OUTSIDE**

* * *

The gang had destroyed five more shops plus the entire mall in less than two hours. A new personal record for them. Having cause enough chaos for one day the said the goodbye's and left.

_**"So how was your day kid?"**_ Zap said to Billy.

"Oh hi Zap, it was great! We destroyed many shops and burned down the Mall" Billy said with enthusiasm.

**_"…Ok that's nice to hear…I think. Anyway, I think we should try your new powers kid."_**

"Sweet!" Billy was now jumping around.

_**"Alright calm down let's find a place where we won't be interrupted."**_ With that, Billy and Zap went into the forest to train.

_**"Before we start, I want to tell what a Symbiote is."**_

"I'm all ears."

**_"Symbiotes are shape-shifter."_**

"What's that?"

_**"In other words, we can transform into different things like other humans, demons, and so on. There are different types. Some are stronger than others while some are faster and we all have different fighting styles."**_

"That's awesome. What are you?"

**_"We don't have names for what type's we are but I use are shape-shifting to make weapons from any part from the body which I will teach you how." _**Zap said.

"So what do I do?"

**_"Lift out your right arm and imagine it as a claw."_** Billy did as he was told and imagine a claw and sure enough it happened.

The claw had four fingers each razor sharp, it was rad and black skin swirled together. It looked like tentacles for the arm but had spike.

"That so cool!"

**_"Think that's awesome, cut that tree."_** Billy went up to it and slashes it with ease.

"Wow." Billy was speechless at what he did.

**_"Any blade or sharp weapons you use can cut through anything, but keep in mind that some work better with enemies then others. so try mix and match."_**

"Right." Billy was getting pumped up.

**_"Now these are good with close combat, but for enemies out of reach think of a whip."_**

Like with his right arm, he turned his left arm into a whip. the whip is the same color as the claws but it was one solid piece. on the end it had three short claws and all around it were spikes curve forwards in a spiral style.

_**"With this you can catch enemies from long distance or use it as a weapon to hit multiple targets. Try getting that bag over there."**_

Billy reeled up the whip and let it fly. It got the bag at 20 feet. And it snap back almost instantly.

_**"And if there's more then you should count, you can make many whips as you like. They will be smaller but just as effective."**_

Billy turned his one single whip into as much as four hundred. Each are 2 inches in width, looking like needles.

**_"Try to pick of as much leafs out of that tree."_** Billy unleashed the needle like whips and it was half bare.

**_"Very nice. You're doing very well then I expected…which is weird since you have a tendency to screw up on the first try."_**

"Then I must be that good." Billy had a smirk for what he did.

_**"Don't get cocky kid. My last host got cocky and got himself killed because of that. You need to understand that with this kind of power, comes a hell of a responsibility."**_(Wonder where I heard that?)

"Ok, so what's next?" And it continued for about 2 hours.

Zap had taught Billy all different weapons like a twin headed ax, a scythe, the red and black webs, walking on all surfaces, and many more. It looked like Billy got the hang of it, but still didn't reach the commitment Zap wanted. He took this all as fun and games, Knowing that this might happen, Zap pulled out his secret weapon.

**_"Hey Billy, remember that research I told you? Well I looked through your memories and found something very interesting."_**

"What did you find?" Billy asked.

_**"Well I found out that you have a crush on a cretin someone. And her name starts with an M."**_

"M-Mandy?"

**_"Yep."_**

"I…like her. Ever since we met… I…it doesn't matter. She never like when we met and never will." Billy head was low and a tear drop down on the ground.

Billy had a good point, from what Zap learned, she has no feelings for anyone. But Zap wasn't let that stop him.

**_"She may not like you now, but I have way to have her like you."_** This got Billy's attention.

"How?"

_**"If you agree to become a Symbiote and take this seriously, Mandy will fall for you, I hope."**_ He said that last part to himself.

He had no idea if Billy will get Mandy, but if he change his ways, there might be a chance. Billy, without hesitation said yes.

**_"Alright then. It will take some time, but it well be worth it. Now, are there any questions?"_**

"Yeah, can I change my arm into a gun?"

**_"Well you can make a gun, but nothing will happen. We can't make are own energy, so we use host to get it and they find it. So it won't fire or anything."_**

Billy did it anyway. the gun look more like a rifle with tubes and lights on it. it was 6 feet long, not a large gun but skinny. Billy aimed at a large rock, not listening to Zap's 'it won't work' speech. But then the gun started to glow with dark energy. It builds up to the point Billy couldn't hold on to any longer. He fired the shoot. When the beam hit the rock it made such a large force it knocked him down. Billy sit up to see the rock was no more.

_**"What. The. Fuck! How the hell did you do that!"**_ Zap was flipping out what Billy did.

"I thought you said Symbiotes couldn't do that."

**_"WE CAN'T! Symbiotes can't make our own energy we…wait. Let me check something."_** Zap went back to the memory room and looked over Billy's adventures till he saw what he was looking for.

**_"Billy, remember when you read that book and some evil entity took over your body."_**

"Yeah it was weird."

_**"Well when it left your body, I don't think all of the powers you got weren't all gone. I think it was dormant."**_

"You mean it slept until now?"

**_"Right and I….whoa back up a sec. You know what dormant means."_**

"A little." Zap was shock that Billy actually KNEW something. Wondering what was going on, he then remembered the trouble in the electric store.

**_"The scythe."_** Zap whispered.

"What was that?" Billy asked.

**_"Alright Billy, role with me on this. When the spirit left your body a small portion of the power was left in your body. Over the years, I think it collected energy while you were on your adventures, being near all that supernatural stuff gave it a boost. And when the scythe hit you, it awoken the power inside you. Plus it gave you some smarts from that computer as well."_**

"So…do I need to refill it?"

_**"Not sure. Hold on a sec."**_ Zap went to where the energy was stored. It was a red ball of energy, looked big too.

**_"Billy, shoot something."_** Billy aimed at another rock a put a hole through it. Zap saw it did shrink, not much, then again it wasn't a powerful shot.

_**"It seems it shrinks every time you use it. We do need to stock it up. Luckily it only gets smaller when you use the gun or something that goes boom. Be careful not to overdo it. When we lose all of our energy, game over."**_ Billy nodded understanding the effect it would do.

_**"Alright I think were done for today. Let's go home."**_

"Right." Billy and Zap went back to Billy's house.

_**"You know kid, at first I thought this would never work. But you prove me wrong today and I have to sat, I'm glad you're my host."**_

"Yeah, this is going to be great. All my life I was rescued by Mandy or Grim but now I can save them." Billy said in a happy mood.

**_"That's the spirit. You know Billy, this is looking to be a great friendship."_**

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

_"And it has."_ Billy thought.

**_"It had it challenges, but what would be the fun if it was easy. And the best part out of all that is we finally got rid of that eye-sore of a nose of yours"_**

_"You said...hey."_ Zap snickered.

"Billy." Mandy spoke up.

"Yes."

"Tell Grim to get the portal ready when the kids get here. And tell him don't drag his ass around." Billy chuckled at that.

"Of course my love."

"I need to change. I'll be ready in 20." She got up and went to the shower but not before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Billy did as he was told and went to find Grim. Mind you he lives in a three story mansion, so it's hard to find someone. But Billy knows where he is around this time. Watching his soaps. Walking down the hallway there were many pictures of the family and friends. And some of the pictures should a lot a Mandy's successes. Finally on the first floor, this is where most of the fun happens. This floor contains a living room with a big screen T.V., furniture, and some more pictures. on the other side is the den or study room/library. The dining hall was on the left, but it was used only for company or special occasion. There's a small table near the living room were they ate. The kitchen was a full running five star kitchen were demons serve the food. Actually, it is the demon here that are butlers. There low class and only were born to serve one higher rank then them. And next to the other side of the kitchen was a game room filled with all kinds a video games, bored games, chess, and pool.

And as of course, there was the Grim reaper watching soap operas.

"Hey Grim, Mandy said get the portal up soon, she wants to leave as soon as the kids get ready."

"Dammit mon, can't you see I'm watching me shows." Grim mumbled.

"Well just record it and finish it later when we get back"

"Whatever she wants, it can wait. I'm not your damn servents anymore."

"Remember what happen when you didn't get ready last time." Grim shuttered at the painful memory

"Don't remind me."

"Then can you please get ready?"

"Fine."

"Thanks. Oh if you see the kids can you tell them I want to speak with them in the garden."

"Yeah whatever." Grim got up and went to his room to find his scythe.

Billy went straight to the gardens but a short person went up to him.

"Hello Sir William." He said.

"Hey Allen, what's up."

Allen is one of Billy's friend and genius of the house. He makes all kinds of gadgets for Mandy's empire. He was the one who design all of her empire's weapons and defenses. He may look young for his age, but he is a smart one and would not go down on a fight if needed.

"Nothing at all. Just wanted to tell you me and Steve are ready to go."

Steve is Allen's twin brother. Steve likes to play around and is the test subject for Allen's toys. While Allen was the smart one, Steve was a smart ass.

"Good, will leave soon."

He said goodbye and left. Billy finally made it to the back yard. It had a pool with the garden behind it. The fauna was may black roses and some other plants that if you get too close, you'll lose a hand. Billy went to the middle of the garden were there was a rock. the same one Zap came from.

_**"Brings back good times."**_

"It has. If it wasn't for this rock here, none of this would ever happen."

_**"True that my friend."**_

Billy just stared at the rock for a while. It brought back many memories.

"Hey dad." Billy was snap out of his daydream and looked behind him to see two kids coming to him.

The first one was a boy wearing a hoody and matching pants, both were dull blue. And same color shoes with fingerless gloves. His hair was brown and part cover some of his face. His eyes where clear blue. The second one was a girl who wore an old time theme. She had a green vest with a small skirt and a thin lime green strips. White sleeves with a small pink line on the end. She has red stockings, black shoes, and was tied with black lace, She had blond hair with a black band on her head like Mandy and grey eyes. She is the spitting image of Mandy.

These two were Billy and Mandy's kids.

"Hello father, what has thou want with us?" The girl said.

"Well Minnie, Me and your mother thought we should go to a party this Halloween."

"Cool where are we going?" the boy said getting exited.

"Calm done Junior. Now then have you two ever heard of a place called Halloween town?"

* * *

Well here's ch.2 sorry it took so long hope you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Well his chapter 3, sorry it took me forever. Tell me if something's off and I'll fix it.

* * *

**LET THE REAL PARTY BEGIN**

* * *

It's that time of year again, when the leaf turn color, the air is cool and fresh, the smell of fall inflates your nose. Yes Halloween, one of the most celebrated holidays of the year. A time where you can be someone or something else on this day. Where free candy is just blocks away. And of course the pranks that come with it. It was a holiday people or others can enjoy. The sun was about to set on an old looking forest. Crocked trees were everywhere and none had a single leaf on them. In the middle of the odd forest, seven trees stood in a circle each having a different shapes on their trunks. Looking closer you see they resemble different holiday themes. Thanks giving, Easter, 4 of July, Valentines, St. Patrick, Christmas, and Halloween. In the circle Billy, Mandy, Grim, Junior, Minnie, Allen, and Steve, all ready for the party.

Grim, Billy and Junior wear the same thing for the party. Mandy however had a black dress that made a v shape on the end beginning at the hip and end near the ground behind her with a rip look. She wore matching bottoms that look like underwear and it was connected by a red crocked stripe. On her chess a red gem with the same patterns that hold the bottoms but on the side. And black heels. On her arms were black sleeves but had no shoulder cover, instead it had red feathers spiking out, and some on her rear dress as well.

Minnie wore a black ballerina dress with red socks and a black ballerina shoes. Over it was a black cloak that went to arm's length. She also has a skull necklace that Grim gave her. Her hair was down and it curled at the end.

"This is going to be rad." Steve said. He had brown eyes and black hair like his brother Allen but it was messy. He had a red shirt with black letters saying 'I f#king rock'. He wore light blue jeans with a rip on both knees. He has big head-phones around his neck. Checker shoes, and ear rings on both ears. Basically your average DJ/skater guy.

"Yes an always wanted to see this place with my eyes. It well adds to my studies to my Crypts." Allen is, among other things, a Cryptologist. Which is the study unfound or thought to be gone places, items, animals, or others that had never been studied or proven. Allen has the same eyes and hair color as his brother, but was smooth and neat. He wore collared shirts a lot so for the season he had an orange and black strip shirt. Black cargos with the Empires symbol on the side. On his head was a pair of goggles and on his left arm a strap on computer. Your basic nerd.

"So what is Halloween town?" Junior asked removing his hood.

"We'll have you ever wonder where holiday's come from?" Mandy replied.

"No, not really."

"Well then" Billy went up to the pumpkin door and opened it. "I say it's time you begone."

"Ah sweet! A world nothing but Halloween stuff. This is going to be OOF!" Steve tripped on the door way.

"I met to do that." Trying to recover his pride.

"Well let's go shall we?" Allen went next.

"Go on you two. Watch your step." Grim said.

Both Junior and Minnie went through the door and enter the realm of Halloween and….well you know.

"You did tell Jack we would come." Mandy asked Grim.

"Of course mon. What you take me as, Billy?"

"Hey! I resent that." Billy never likes to bring up his past. Since it was all about him being dumb.

"Just saying. Even now and then you have your moments."

**_"He got you there man."_** Zap snickered.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear this today. And that goes for you too Zaponelonyxal." Mandy ordered.

**_"Dam, I keep forgetting she can hear me."_**

That's right. When Billy and Mandy got hitch, Billy made Mandy a Symbiote since there mates. And now she can hear Zap as well.

"And don't you think I didn't hear what you said about me back home Zap." If Zap could, he would be sweating bullets now.

"Ok let's settle down. We're here for a party, not fight among ourselves. Let's just have fun Ok?" The others agreed.

"Shall we." Billy holds up an arm for Mandy.

"But of course." She link arms and both went in the door.

"….Something doesn't feel right. I don't know why but I got a bad feel'n in me bones." Grim whispered to himself and went through the door.

Halloween town lives up to its name. Billy, Mandy, and Grim went through a cemetery with hills going up and down littered with headstones and carved pumpkins of different sizes and shapes. The night was bitch black with a full moon over head. Ghost and spirits roam the air, while ghouls, monsters, and creatures run the land, all celebrating the holiday they love so much. Never mean or nasty, they just love a good scare. In Halloween town there's no Satanist, no religion base protest, and most of all NO evil trying to rule the world.

"This place hasn't changed one bit." Billy said as they enter the village.

"With Jack in charge there's nothing less from him." Mandy said.

"I wonder if the kids and twins found him?" Grim asked

"AAHHHH! HOLY SHIT!"

"MOM!"

The voice of Junior and Steve could be heard in the air as they yelled.

"I'm going to say yeah they did." Billy said with a chuckle.

**_"Man, Steve may act tough but is a pussy at heart."_** Zap said.

They went to see Jack was holding both Minnie and Junior on his hands with Junior screaming his head off. They also saw Steve hiding behind his brother.

"I see you found your uncle Jack." Mandy said.

"Uncle?" Junior said confused.

"Hello Junior, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, you grow up so fast." He turned to Minnie.

"And you must be Minnie. My you're the spitting image of your mother."

"I am honored to meet thee, King of pumpkins, ruler of Halloween. I must say, thy kingdom is most pleasant dark day from the all-too-bright-year. And thou made a most impressive welcome display, me compliments." Minnie bowed in respected.

"It sure scared the crap out of my brother." Allen snickered.

"Charmed."

"It is an honor to have you here Queen of darkness, Sir William, feared by all, and Grim, it's nice to see you all." Jack bowed to his guest.

"We welcome are honored guest to our Halloween. Mr. and Mrs. Symbiote, family and friends." the whole town lit up with cheers. (If the worlds 'that's the best he could come up with' pass your mind. look at what Bleedman had given Mandy and Grim for names.)

* * *

**AT THE PARTY**

* * *

The party itself was the biggest thing in Halloween town. Everyone was there. Food and drinks of all kinds can be found, but some look like there still alive. The twins were having fun. Allen was in a heated debate about where the loch ness monster lives with the fish women while Steve laughed his ass off with some of the jokes the clown. Billy, Mandy, and Grim sat with the old couple talking over about raising kids were a pain in the ass. Junior just sat in a corner watching the crowed, but manly watching his sister dancing with Jack. The crowed clap at their dance.

"Look how she dances. Such grace." One of the witches said.

"Oh yes, she almost dances as well as Jack." The other one said.

"Show off." Junior said to himself.

"Hello Junior." Junior turned around to see a woman with red hair, a dress with different patterns, and scars over her limbs and mouth, but was actually stitches. She basically looks like a doll.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself? Would you like to dance with me?" she asked.

"uh, sure Aunt Sally." Junior said moving to the dance floor with Sally.

Sally showed him a simple dance. Junior got a little confident and started to do some free style dance. He was pulling every stunt you could think of from an eleven year-old boy. The rest were confused with the dance and wondering if it WAS any kind of dances.

"Beat that. You just got served." Junior said.

But at the last second he tripped on Minnie's shoe, fell, and rolled over to the snacks were a bowl of punch drops on his head soaking him. Everyone laughed at the site. Minnie rushed over to her brother to help him out.

"Forgive me brother of my clumsiness, tis was not my intention to hurt you in anyway. But I fear I made thee an object of ridicule of these people. I ask for your." But he pushed her away and got up looking mad, mainly at her.

"Just leave me alone." He stormed out of the room still filled with laughter.

Minnie looked at her brother with eyes of hurt and sadness. Grim sighed at the siblings fight.

"Can't those two get along?"

"Give them time, after all, there siblings and siblings fight." Mandy said.

Billy looked at the scene. He tuned to his daughter and saw what her eyes hold. He knew that look all too well. Knowing what's going through her head, he hoped that his son well realize her feelings for him.

_"Then again, It took me years to confess my love to Mandy. But I hope he doesn't hold on for that long."_

"Sir William, should we see if Junior is alright?" Allen said breaking Bill's thought.

"No. Let him cool off first."

"Very well then…..um, has anyone seen my brother?"

"Now that you mention it, where is Steve?" Grim said looking around.

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" A voice shouted on top of the largest statues.

The group looks up to see Steve waving his arms around on top of the statue.

"Not again." Allen moaned as he tried to get his brother down.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE PARTY**

* * *

Junior sat near the city fountain solacing to himself. It was a nice crisp night, not a single cloud was out, giving him a good view of the sky lit with thousands of stars. He was slouching on the stone edged grumbling about what happened.

"Stupid Minnie with her stupid dance at that stupid party. This Halloween stinks." He said to himself.

Then the sound of barking broke the silent. Junior looked around to see a ghost. It has a body like a sheet, two black eyes, and a long nose and at the end was a glowing jack-o-lantern, and its neck was a red cooler with the words Zero on the name tag. It was a dog, a ghost dog.

"Hey there, were did you come from?" Junior said as Zero barked happily.

"You want to play?

"Bark. Bark." It said.

"Ok." Junior took out a blue tennis ball from his pocket. On it has his family crest, which was a yellow flower and in the middle was a face with sharp teeth, white eyes, and black and red skin. (think of it as Carnage face in the comics)

"Here you go. Want to play fetch?" Junior hold up the ball teasing the ghost dog. But then they heard giggles from beyond them. But before he turned around a bag engulf him.

"Trick or Treat!" Three kids dressed up in customs hauled Junior in their four-legged bathtub and headed to their club house.

"Let me out! Wait till my parents hear this! They're gonna rip you into pieces!" Junior yelled through the bag. Sure enough it opened.

"W-who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Junior said with a slight fear in his voice.

"Relax Junior, were not gonna hurt you." One of them said.

Junior looked at them with a weary look. They were dressed in costumes. The one who talked to him was a girl in a witch outfit. She had a purple witch hat with a purple dress. It didn't really look like a witch dress but it was old fashion so it pulled through. She also wears black boots. The girl had green skin and purple hair that match her costume. She was an inch or two taller than him.

"Yeah, we just want to get to know you that are all." Said the other one.

He had an old fashion devil's costume. It was simply a red long sleeve shirt with red jeans that had a devil's tail on the end and brown jester-like shoe's. The boy was around his height with pale grey skin, dirty yellow eyes, and red hair.

"Especially after what happened. I think it was mean that they laugh at you. Your dance was awesome." Said the shortest one.

He had a black long sleeve shirt and pants with a skeleton body painted on it. He had pale aqua-is skin and forest green hair. He was the shortest of the group.

"Well if that's true, why did you put me in that sack like a dead body?" Junior said with a skeptic look.

"Sorry about that, we do pranks like this many times before, old habits die hard. By the way, I'm Lock." The red hair one said.

"I'm Shock, nice to meet you." The witch said.

"And I'm Barrel." Said the short one while bringing a plate of cookies.

"Want one? Carful they bite back." Barrel offered to Junior.

Taking the monster cookie, or it got him per say, looks around the club. It was, like the rest of Halloween town, eerie and spooky. It had some furniture, broken windows, and cockroaches everywhere. It was the living room. It was oddly shape, but cozy. But what Junior notice that the room was filled with all kinds of prank toys, blades, explosions of different kinds, axes, chains, and other stuff Junior never seen before. Basically, the club house was arm to the teeth every joke or prank that was ever made.

"So this is your club house, cool." Junior said.

"It is, but we were thinking if you want to join us." Lock said.

"Yeah! You would make a great member. Be part of our group." Barrel encouraged.

"R-really, you think?" Junior said with excitement in his voice.

"Defiantly Junior." Lock said.

"That would be cool. But I have one question, how do you know my name?"

"Are you kidding? You're the son of the two most feared couple in the whole world. Your mom rules Earth, the underworld, and like five different dimensions. And your dad is feared through known existents, even hell's army doesn't want to take him on." Lock continued.

"I guess so huh?" Junior said.

For as long as Junior was alive, he heard many stories about his parents, mainly about what they did before they had him and his sister. In fact he heard so many that it was hard to tell which one was fantasy or real.

"Well then, let's get started. Before you can join us, we would like to know about you, your parents, and so on. Think it as your initiation."

" Yeah, you must have tons of stories about your dad, He's a freak'n badass." Shock said.

"Yeah your mom is hot too heeheehee." Barrel said before getting a slap on the face.

"Well, I'm not sure what I can say. I don't know much about them and I'm not sure that any of the rumors you heard are true. They don't tell me much about their past, hell, I don't even know how they met. That is until I found this." Junior took out a brown book with gold trimmings and a skull on the front cover.

"What's that?" Lock asked.

"I was looking around one day and found a trunk. I think it belongs to Grim."

"Grim? As in the Grim Reaper?" Lock said.

"Yeah, I think it's a dairy of when Grim had adventures with my parents. I've been reading it for a while now. And to my surprise, Zap put his thoughts in the dairy as well."

"Who's that?" Shock asks.

"Oh, I guess you can say he is my dad's mentor. He been with my dad and trained him for many years. I guess Grim let Zap write down on it. It was supposed to be a dairy, but it's more like a chapter in their lives."

"Dude, you have to read us this." Lock said.

"Yeah, it could have many cool adventures." Barrel was now exited.

"This should be interesting." Shock said.

"Ok, let's see *ahem* "I am death personified, The Grim Reaper. I am feared by all, whether it be man, demon, beast of unholy identity, or any from which they came from darkest parts of nether worlds. Well at least second most feared (third if you want to get technical). The second most feared is the queen of darkness, Mandy and the most feared out of all of us is none other than her husband and mate, Billy, or as many know him as only one name, Carnage."

"I would never imagine or dream of the day dat Mandy would ever love someone, let alone marry Billy of all people. But deep down somewhere in me bones, I somehow knew those two would be together. Well at least it's better than being the laughing stock of the underworld, when I first met them."

"Where to begin with those two, ah yes it all started over a sick hamster. They didn't want to part with it, or Billy didn't, so we made a bet. If I win I get the hamster but if they win I must be there 'best friend forever'. I lost, but Mandy got dat stupid hamster to make me lose. At the time, I loathe those two with a passion, Always making me do demeaning things like I was there slave, which was most of the time. I hated them and I'm pretty sure dat Mandy knew this since I say it many times over."

"As to whom Billy and Mandy were back then differ completely from who they are now. Mandy hasn't change much, her mood and thoughts on the world change only because she made it in her own image. Back then she hated the world around her and stated many times that the people in the world are 'idiots with no real purpose'. Although she was a very morbid and contention child, but oddly never was an angry one or wore a single piece of Goth clothing."

"As to Billy, He is a complete different person then he was back then. He was named the dumbest boy in the entire world and beyond. Today Billy doesn't like to rethink his past, manly it was him being an idiot. Billy has been ashamed about his past even to this day, even though we forgive him of his mistakes. In the days then, Billy had an Iq of -25, not the sharpest nail either. He had a temper if not his way was done, but he was generally nice, he was nicer to me then Mandy was."

"And dat boy could eat some much junk food I'm surprise he hadn't die of that greasy stuff, and where he puts it all…I don't want to think about it. As to why Mandy was friends with him, I never knew. At first I thought she wanted to exploit his stupidity The fact there in love and married shot that theory down. I think at one point she did think that, but it didn't last long."

"Over the years we have many adventures. It usually started out the same why, Billy does something stupid, he gets in trouble, and we save him, we go home, and hope he learned his lesson. But wishful thinking is all we get. Then there's times it just happens. At one point I thought it would never end. I always get the short end of the stick never really has a moment's piece. Every time we go on an adventure, I hope it would be there last. Well dat's how it started."

"Yes we usually manage to destroy the plant or we come out as disfigure abominations and the rift in the space time continuum would be damage, and sometimes it was all the above. But we manage to set things straight at the end. But my reputation was dropping by the day I hang around with them. I was a pun in every ones jokes. I was beginning to think this 'Best Friend for Ever' would be that. Forever."

"Nonetheless, I started to have some feelings for them as life went. I would say "If anyone going to chop their heads off it going to be me.' or 'I'm sorry killing them is my job, but unfortunately it's not there time.'. But Mandy was no fool. She knew what was really happening most of the time. We had a grudging respect for each other. But what made Mandy so much different from any other children no scratch that, any living mortal was she carried an unruly dark aura that frighten many beast. How she ever got it was beyond my ethereal grasp. And she was sharp too, sometimes even acknowledge my skills too. But she wasn't the only one with power."

"Billy at the time was growing in power, and it seemed to have no stopping point. After the little 'uproar' on the hill Billy was starting to act…different. At first I ether didn't notice it or care at the time that Billy's behavior, looks, understanding of things and life was changing. It started out small, he would go to the forest for hours at end and come back all sweaty and grimy. Now it wasn't unusual for him to be dirty, so we waved it off. But then I notice that Billy didn't eat his normal…huh food, if you call hundreds of pounds of junk food a meal, he actually started to eat VEGETABLES. This was unlike him. His grades started to steadily rose as well, he ask Mandy for help on some problems and after a couple of please and a headache later she agreed and was surprise like me that he understood the problem. For hell sakes he had an A on his last test, it was starting to scare me a little."

"Mandy wasn't far behind of acting out of character ether. Like Billy, it started out small like asking me homework problems that she could easily do. I'm not sure how, but I think she knew about here time. As much as I got close to them, there time was running out. Every now and then I would check there hourglass and see how much was left. I would put some in and leave. But now that I think about it, every time I check, Billy's hourglass would be at the same amount, like it didn't empty at all."

"But I didn't notice. In fact, I didn't even know that Billy was a Symbiote, which they live longer than most. But besides that, I couldn't do this forever. I mean my commonsense left by then. I'm the Grim Reaper, I take lives not extend them. It would be easy to just reap them and have me life back…right? Mandy's questions became more serious and I was running out of lies. I remember one day, it was a scorching hot mid-august day. Billy decided to eat ice to cool off, so a cup full of ice he carried around that day, Funny, I thought he would gulp down a tray full of them. Mandy being her started up with the questions. Zap filled me in what Billy and he were doing that time."

* * *

**ENDSVILLE 2009**

* * *

"Grim, I been thinking some time know." Mandy said.

"And?" Grim gave Mandy some ice-cream.

"I was thinking…we been in many adventures together,"

"More than I could care about."

"We were in dangerous spots."

"A few yes."

"Sixteen in the last two weeks."

"Nuttin unusual bout that for us"

"Maybe. but we vaporize the world twice, vaporize by aliens one last week. And a nail went through my head."

"…Well you did had that portal between yours since last Thursday."

"There was no portal this time."

"Blame the spoon."

"Spoon? There wasn't one. Grim be frank with me, is it my time?"

"Eh?"

"Don't play dumb. My. Time. Grim." Mandy said with a stern voice.

"Our talking didn't go unnoticed. Like I said before. Billy is no longer human, but now a being with abilities humans don't have, like very acute hearing."

_"What is Mandy saying? Why does she want to know her time?"_ Billy thought.

_**"Well kid, you guys have been in quiet the ruckus of the past few weeks and some were…fatal." **_Zap responded.

_"I guess. But she won't die for a while."_

**_"Yes, it was a fool's thing you did, but it well keeps her alive."_**

"At the time I didn't know that Billy somehow fuses Mandy's time with his own. It's quiet a genius quick thinking but also dangerous. He used my spell book to temporally fuse his time with Mandy's so she could live while he takes her 'death toll'. But it takes a hell of a lot then a nail through the head to kill a Symbiote, especially one that keeps evolving."

"Why in the nine circles of hell do want to know dat?" Grim said.

"Because we keep getting blown up, stabbed, mauled, burned, and skinned alive every turn we make." Mandy now getting frustrated.

"Oh well no harm do since were al hunk-e-dory." Grim smiled nervously.

"I shouldn't have smiled. Mandy left my there but the questions would not end."

"My my what a cute friend you have there, Mr. Reaper. What a pretty little." "Don't even think about it sicko or I'll…huh?"

"The look I saw on the Ice-cream man's face was pure fear. He was shaking and sweating like crazy even in the ice truck. I followed his gaze at a very pissed off Billy. He must have heard what the sicko said. He was scolding and his eyes were more animalistic. And I could have sworn he change into a different person. The next thing I knew the freak jumped in the driver's seat and hauled ass as fare as he could. Billy left soon after. As the week press on I kept thinking, why am I'm holding back? It would be easy to reap them and Have my life back, right? It was a Saturday and a pool party was going on in Billy's house I was getting a tan when"

"Grim we need to talk." Mandy said.

"Not now child. I'm not in the" Mandy lasso him, circled him in the air, and slammed him down on the ground before he could finish his sentence.

"You are now."

"God dammit, this had better be good child, what is it now?" Grim said removing the cucumbers from his 'eyes'.

"I want to see my hourglass."

"And why do want to see dat?"

"Because."

"No Mandy, no mortal should ever now about their time."

"You know I'm no regular mortal Grim. And remember I 'own' you, so show me my damn hourglass.

"Her demand startled me a bit, but with no way out of it I showed her. I forgot to but more sand in it and it was out. It indicated that her life in this world is done and now must be sent into the next, in others words, she should have been reaped."

"Thought so." she said.

"Dere happy?"

"Am I ever"

"Was dat supposed to be a trick question"

"How long?"

"…a while."

And why haven't you collected my soul yet?"

"Well…I…um."

"Don't tell me it's some lame bullshit about 'friendship'. You never want us to be near you let alone be consider friends."

"No."

"Then what?" Mandy started going into the house.

"I'm a man to my word. I didn't mean it back then, but I do now." Grim followed.

"And like before, Billy heard our talking and decided to follow use."

_"Was that what I think that was?"_ Billy thought.

_**"Yep. And as far they know, they think she is dead."**_ Zap said.

_"And the worst part is the spell is expired. This is not good"_

_**"Well it was only temporally. What are you going to do now Billy?"**_

_"I'm….not sure. I guess I could turn her into like me, is that possible?"_

**_"Well She isn't technically dead yet, If grim doesn't reap her, you can. But how are you going to get her to do it though"_**

_"I don't know yet….wait hold on."_

"Oh Grim you have reach a new time low. You have now enter a new worthlessness." Mandy said

"DON'T YOU MOCK ME CHILD OR I'LL"

"Or you what Grim. You kill me? You're a fucking joke. Have you forgotten who you are?" Mandy turned to him dead in the eye sockets.

"I….uh….well." Grim couldn't speak properly.

"You're DEATH! But you're letting a ten year old rule your life. You don't even have the fucking balls to put a decent threat let alone kill me." Mandy turned around digging through a drawer.

"Mandy was many things and being blunt about the truth was one of them. At this point I just wanted to disappear. As always, the girl was right. I am….spineless."

"Look Mandy it just isn't your….what're you doing?"

"What does it look like bone head." Mandy held a knife to her throat.

"It seemed dat time slowed done at the moment, I hate when that happens. I mean why the hell does dat need to happen? All it does is keep you waiting for something you know it's going to happen. If this was going to happen, at least have the courtesy to serve some snacks and a drink while waiting for it to finish. I swear that Clockwork and Farther time are behind this, just to piss others of to get a giggle. Well anyways, It was a shock what was going to transpire here, but as life has taught me many times over, expect the unexpected."

"MANDY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" They turned around to see Billy at the door.

"But the saying goes both ways with Billy. You half expect him to do one thing but do the opposite."

"Billy Wh…what are you doing here?" Grim ask.

"This doesn't concern him bone head." Mandy said not liking Billy interrupting her 'demonstration.'

"It does when you're trying to kill yourself." Billy snapped back.

""Whatever retard. Go play in mud or something." Mandy raised the knife to her neck again.

"NO!" Billy dash towards to her and grabbed the knife.

Both had a tug-a-war with the knife. Even though Billy was stronger than Mandy, he didn't want to hurt her, so he held back a bit. But it was going nowhere fast, so Mandy let go of the knife and it cut Billy on the right arm. Billy hissed in pain and got on his knees. Billy had a hard time not to heal his arm right in front of them.

"Billy, are you all right?" Grim pulled him up from the ground

Billy gave a short nod still holding his arm. He looked at Mandy going out the door.

"Why?" Billy said making her turn around and looking at him.

"Why what?"

"Why would you tried to try to kill yourself?"

"Your retarded brain wouldn't comprehend my motions." Mandy walking up to him till there were a few inches away.

"Try me." Billy giving her a serious look.

"Fine. You see Grim here has gone soft on us. He is too weak to do what must be done."

"But what does that have to do with killing yourself?"

"Simply put, my time has run out, so I would do it myself since Grim doesn't have the balls to do it."

SMACK!

"After she said that, Billy slapped her across the face hard, enough to make her fall. Both Mandy and I were shock. Mandy eyes were wide opened and I could have swore I saw a hint of fear in her as well. She was so shock she didn't even notice the pain. Billy looked like he was about to kill. His eyes were as cold as ice, I think the temperature drop a few degrees."

"Are you telling me that the only reason you tried to kill yourself is because you accept death. You got to be fucking me. The Mandy I know would do that, especially try to do like this. She wouldn't even think of that. You said that people who do that are pathetic dumdasses who have no will to accept their life is what it is. Are you that kind of person?" For the first time in her life, Mandy had nothing to say. She just stares at Billy.

"Is your life that bad you want to end it? Do you think that if you did this no one would miss you? Well whether you believe me or not, there are others who care, and I'm not talking about Irwin. Do you see your life so worthless." Billy waited for an answer, nothing.

"I guess that's my response. I care and respect you Mandy. You always have a plan to save me, Grim, whoever. You never let anything or one stop you from getting what you go after. To why you decided you need to end your life, I wish I would stop it. You had so much you could offer to this world, whether it be good or bad, but I guess you show me today that Grim isn't the only one who gotten weak."

"Dat struck a cord in her brain when he said that last part. She snaps out of her daze. She stared at Billy for some time and he stared right back. You could cut the air with a chainsaw it was so tense."

"Take me home Grim, I need to freshen up." Mandy finally spoke.

Grim opened a portal to her house. Mandy walk past Billy to the portal. Before going in, she took one last look at Billy. He didn't turn and see her go. Mandy just turned around and walk in with Grim. A couple seconds later when the portal close, Billy let a frustrated growl and slammed his fist on the counters nearly destroying them. Zap, who was quiet the whole time spoke up.

_**"Well that could have gone better."**_ He said trying to let up the mood.

_"I'm not in the mood for jokes. I completely blow it."_ Billy leans on the broken counter.

**_"Look, I now it didn't work out as you hope, but there always next time."_**

_"And how do you know there will be a next time?"_

**_"Frankly I don't. But she does seem to come back to you after a cool down. She is having a hard time right now, so show some compassion and maybe she'll snap back to her old self."_**

Billy sighed and went to his room for the rest of the day.

* * *

**AT MANDY'S HOUSE**

* * *

Grim was in a pink apron ironing cloths while Mandy change. Both were silent, neither wanting to believe what happened a few minutes ago existed.

"So when are you gonna do it?" Mandy asked behind her changing screen.

"For god asked, you're still hung about me reaping you? For the last time, I'll reap you when I'm good and ready." Grim replied.

"And when exactly well that be?"

"Why wit the questions? I swear you're becoming more annoying than Billy." Grim covered his mouth after saying his name.

Grim waited to be beaten or yelled at, but nothing came. He looked at Mandy, who was now in a black dress with pink stapes and a pink strip on the top and bottom and a flower like on her old dress but the petals had a shredded look, even her hair style was deferent. Her 'horns' were now down. She didn't seem mad, not even a frown. Instead she looked like she was deep in thought, from today no doubt. Mandy stared at her reflection on her dresser mirror, looking for some sort of answer to her question on what happened today.

"Now Billy going against Mandy wasn't new, in fact, it happened 5 or 6 times. But I guess what got Mandy frilled up was the fact Billy not only stood up for himself, but rather of thinking or speaking for himself like before, he only spoke and cared for her. For all the things she did to him in the past, and the ones I wasn't here for, It made no sense, and it's was getting to her."

"Grim." Mandy finally spoke.

"Er….what is it? I have a lot of chores to do." Grim pretending to do stuff.

"I have something to tell you if you can't do your job."

"And what would that be?"

"You're free."

Grim stopped what he was supposed to do and looked at Mandy with confusion.

"What?" Grim said not believing what she said.

"You heard me, our bet is over, you no longer my friend and I don't own you."

"Boy when she said dat, I felt like one of those injured animals some human saves who becomes my master, treating me and feeding me, then tells me your free, like one of those old Disney films"

"What all this all the sudden?"

"Grim, you can't be who you are if your around us, you need to death. And the only way you can bet that is if you are no longer are 'best friend forever'. So go on a killing spree or something."

"I….bet or no bet, I'm still your friend."

"No. You're not. Go!"

"Well….I least let me say goodbye to Billy."

"….Fine."

And Grim put on his cloak and headed to Billy's house.

* * *

**AT BILLY'S HOUSE**

* * *

Billy sat on the age of his bed looking down. He was still depressing of happened. He was in his world, thinking of what could be. Then a knock to his door snapping him out of his daydream. He got up and opened his door to see Grim.

"Oh hey Grim, what brings you here?" said Billy faking a smile.

"I had no idea how I was going to break the news to Billy; he did have a hard time understanding something he didn't want to hear. So I just spilled it out."

"Billy, Mandy has let go of our bet, I'm no longer your 'best friend forever'. And I'm going to rebuild my reputation back to being the reaper I was." Grim waited for his response.

Billy did not like what was happening. First he totally ruined any if all chance of telling Mandy how he feels and now one of his best friends wants to leave, this has now been and forever more the worst day ever….so far.

_"I wish this day didn't exist."_

**_"Hey kid, maybe you should let him do that._**" Zap said.

_"Huh, why?"_

**_"Well, it well make him happy and in the long run, if were in a tight spot he could come save our asses."_**

"Billy?" Grim hoping he didn't do any damage to him.

"Grim, I think you should go too."

"Say what?"

"Grim, you been a good friend and have save me many times. I know I wasn't a good friend to you, so doing this well help us both."

Grim was touch that Billy said that and was glad he got his okay as well.

"Tanks mon., you have no idea what this means to me."

"You're welcome, and hey, when you get you reputation back, you can always come to my house, it's always opened to you."

"Maybe I well."

Billy and Grim went out of the house and went to the side walk. Both said their final goodbyes and Grim opened a door to the underworld and left.

**_"This may be hard now, but he is your friend, so he'll return some day._**" Zap tying to reinsure him.

_"I have no doubt about that, after all, I know he'll have his title back soon."_

**_"Good to hear, kinda lame, but good."_**

_"You can be a real ass sometimes you know that?"_

_**"Hey don't blame me, I was with a psychotic nut case for some time, some of his attitude rub off on me."**_

_"….Yeah not believing it."_

Zap mumbled about him not being understanding. Billy shook his head and turned to his home. Before going in he looked at Mandy's house. He said some harsh things to her, but doesn't know if the outcome will be good are bad. All he hopes that Mandy won't try to kill herself anymore and hopefully speaks to him again. But has doubts.

**_"I now you think what you did may not be the right thing, but if you hadn't, she could of gotten worse, and be like my old host."_**

_"Maybe. I just wish she would be like he old self and now how much I love her."_

**_"Ugh. Kid before you do that, I should teach you how to separate us."_**

_"Is that possible?"_

**_"Not sure. I've heard it's been done, but I never saw it so we may have to experiment with that."_**

"That would be awesome, but why do want to do it anyway?"

**_"One, you may need help. And as far as you now, you don't really have powerful friends on your side. The technique will allow me to come at your side, without killing both of us, to fight. I'll have half of your powers and abilities, so we better make you as powerful as can be. Right now you're ok with level 20 monsters, but we got to train more to be better."_**

_"Well I am able to separate with you fully?"_

**_"You have to be extremely powerful to do that, and you're nowhere near that. With that said, the technique well only last for so long and we can only be at a distance of 90 yards, but the distance and time will increase in time,"_**

_"Wow, that's cool. And what's the second reason?"_

**_"The second reason is I want to be as far away as possible when you two get all mushy on each other." Billy blushed at all the things they would as a couple._**

**_"STOP THAT GOD DAMMIT! I don't what to see that. As long as I'm in hear, I can see, smell, feel, and all that you do. And furthermore, I HATE ALL THAT ROMANCE BULLSHIT! And I would really hate to see you to get down and dirty in bed….actually do you think I could be there when you two fuck each other?"_**

_"Not in your damn life time your sick asshole."_

_"Eh worth a shot."_

Billy just sighed and went inside not knowing some was watching him.

"It was hard at first I must say, but I was able to get my creditability up, it wasn't what it used to, but it was a hell of a lot better than I was before. As for Billy and Mandy, well Billy continue his training and stronger each day. He even got a reputation. He defeated many monsters, demons, aliens, and many others. He even got to see the Council of Order. The Council of Order is the ones making sure the balance is kept. The council included me, Father Time, Clockwork, Mother Nature, Sally the gatekeeper of hell, the gatekeeper of heaven, Santa Claus, Judge Roy Spleen, Dracula, and the head council himself, Darkvoid. I wasn't allowed to be in the council until I got my status back, so I didn't know what happened at that time, until now."

"After Billy stopped a rouge angel from going to the humans, the angel pissed him off; one of the guards came for him and brought him to the council. Darkvoid told Billy why he was here and what they do. Since Billy stopped that angel from revealing about the afterlife, he told him he could be an agent of the council. Billy agreed, but asks to be trained of great mentors they have. They agreed to the terms. They assigned him a job to make sure humans don't try to distort the palace in any way or form."

"Billy was doing an outstanding job. Of course it was little things like a random human accidentally opens a portal to the under would or screws up yesterday, but still great. As to Mandy….she never left her room for a week. No one has seen her and it was getting to Billy. He tried to get her to open the door, but to no avail. I decided to see him and watch some movies. He was glad to see me. As we were watching T.V. the doorbell rang and Billy opened the door to see Mandy standing there. I was amazed that she came out. Billy eyes were as big as plates."

"M-m-Mandy?" Billy spattered out.

"Hello Billy" Mandy said coolly.

"How's it going bonehead?" Grim was speechless.

"What are you doing here?" Billy suddenly asks.

"Mandy didn't respond to his question, she just stood there not looking at Billy. I could only imagine what was going through her head right now. Mandy took Billy's hand and took him to his room, locking the door.

_"Zap I don't know what's going on, but would you stays silent until whatever she's doing is done."_

**_"Sure kid, I want an explanation myself."_**

"Billy." Mandy snapped Billy out of his talk with Zap.

"Yeah?"

"You're probably wondering why I brought you to your room and why I haven't come out of my house over this week." Billy just nodded.

Mandy took a big breath and let it out before speaking.

"I….I've been doing a lot of thinking over this past week, about what you said."

"And?"

"And what you said made me really think over my life. Our life so far has been one adventure after another. Many I actually enjoyed. We meet many strange and stupid things, friend and foes, and somehow always come out ok." Mandy sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, we did had some weird times together haven't we?" Billy sat next to Mandy.

"Yes, and all the while I never once believe of our mortality, that we were unstoppable."

"What change that?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess the weeks that pass by, I started to see that….were not that immortal, that were just humans and we can't change that." Mandy looked down to the ground not wanting to look at Billy.

"Well I don't believe that and neither should you." Mandy looked at him with a confuse face.

"Of all the things we went through, one thing was certain; we have the power to change. Whether it comes from within, by the way we came, or it's given to us. We have that power, and there was one person who showed me that."

"Who?" Billy looked at her with eyes filled with his emotions.

"It was you Mandy."

"Me?" Not believe what she heard.

"Yeah. You always had the power to change and you still do. If you hadn't, were may not gotten this far. In fact if it wasn't for you and your stubbornness, we would not be alive. You knew you could change and defeat all in your way. And I come to respect that in you."

Mandy was speechless. She didn't even know Billy could say such things, and something was coming from inside that she never thought could possibly be.

"What happened to the Billy I knew?"

"He grew up and started taking action. And I want you to do the same thing." Billy leaned in and gave her a hug.

Mandy froze at the touch not knowing what to stayed there for a minute, then return the hug, with a little more force.

"Thank you Billy, You brought my back." And for the first time she had a real smile.

"I'm happy that you're back Mandy."

"Oh and one more thing." Mandy pulled back a little.

"Yeah?"

WHAM!

Billy was on the floor holding his cheek from Mandy's punch.

"If you ever slap me again, I'll rip your fucking throat out and watch you drone in your own blood, got it." Mandy had her old stare at Billy.

"Whatever you say Mandy." Billy chuckled.

"Dork." Mandy pulled him up and headed out the door, but before she threaten him if he said anything of what happened here bad things would happened to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Both went down stairs to Grim who wanted to know what happened.

"None of your business. Now hand over the remote."

"I knew at dat point, things were back to normal….for us anyways. Mandy didn't boss me to much since she still wants me to be the reaper I was. Billy, Mandy, and I went on some adventures here and there, not as many as before but it was nice to do them. Over the years, I got my reputation back; I was still teased, but only by the higher ups. Billy became powerful and stronger each day, learning and mastering all he was taught, becoming feared by all. He even chooses a name dat suits his skills, Carnage."

"A fitting name since his ways is dat of his name. His ability to morph himself into any weapon, real or by his imagination, made him legendary. There was only one sentence to describe him, worse than death. He made his enemies beg, for death even Hell. I never knew what he did to them and I don't want to know."

"Of course I didn't know Billy was Carnage at the time, and Billy hide his identity quite well. I heard rumors what he did, but I'm sure that they tune it to PG-13 for some. As for Mandy, she never took advantage off her temporally immortality, which was for the best. She continued her conquest to rule the world. Like many she started out small, like turned the neighborhood watch into a Nazi party under her watch, which I expect no less from her. As time grew on, both became strong individual's, using their strong points to their advantage, making it quite clear that they wear unstoppable."

"But that was only the beginning for them, as they rose from power something else rose with them. Both started to get really close to each other. At the time, they were nearly inseparable; it would be a rare sight to see the apart. Mandy even showed her emotions to Billy, but only to Billy. It was at the point where I was waiting for one of them break the ice and tell their feeling. It was painfully to see they were in love. But that change soon enough."

"It was a mid may, Billy and Mandy were in 7th grade. Billy had grown a lot. He was taller, had some muscles, but not overly so, and he had a regular face to boot. What happen was we had to stop lord Moldybutt from changing the whole world into pigs. While we stop his magic dooms day machine and was about to get him when he shot a spell that could melt you face. When he shot it, it was heading straight to Mandy. Billy jumped in and took the shot. After capturing Moldybutt, we rushed home to save him."

"I did the best I could refiguring his face. At the end he had a different face. Now he has a square-is head, a regular nose, and his chin was normal too. He looked like a normal boy. Mandy must of like the chance since she was drooling on Billy's new look. I asked Zap a while back why he couldn't get he's old face back? He told me the magic was so powerful it took the DNA in him. But Billy liked the new looked so we kept. As for Mandy, her growth spurt shot like a cannon. She let her hair grow; She had curves that made Mindy jealous. Every boy in school asked her out, and Irwin was one of them, but shot them all down, no surprise there."

"Even Billy had some girls asked him. For the nice ones he let them down nicely and for the bitches he gave them the finger and left them hanging. Anyways, school just let out and we were heading home."

* * *

**ENDSVILLE 2015**

* * *

"Well another day wasted by that school." Billy said walking with Grim, Mandy, and Irwin.

"It wasn't that bad yo; I say we learn something new each and every day we go to a fine establishment like school. It helps us now the world around us." Irwin said trying to be cool.

"Irwin never did change throw the years. He still works at Underfist, protecting the world from monsters and all. But he never grew out of his nerd feel. He even looks the same, but his hair is a bit taller."

"That just proves how much you are a nerd Irwin." Mandy stated.

"Oh common baby don't hate the player." Irwin slugs an arm around Mandy.

"Billy usually gets tweak when someone makes a move on Mandy. His temper has never been the best, especially since his powers have the tendency to tap into it and magnitude it 10 folds. But he learned to control it and release it when it counts the most. Plus he knows Mandy can take care of herself."

"Irwin, you got 5 seconds to get your fucking arm away from me or you won't eat for a month." Mandy throated him.

"Huh?" Was all he said before he was elbowed in the guts, hard.

Irwin fell to his knees and throws up his lunch. Billy went down on a knee and patted his back.

"Pathetic." Mandy walked away

"For a guy who says you learns something new, you don't learn when not to touch Mandy do you?" Billy said smiling.

"'ugh' go to hell yo." Irwin coughed out.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think I should just go home." Irwin walk away holding his shattered guts.

"Well see you tomorrow." Billy yelled to Irwin before catching up to Mandy and Grim.

"You didn't have to do that to him Mandy."

"He needs to learn to get over me." Mandy said.

"Maybe you should try a different approach." Grim spoke up.

"Such as?"

"It's clear dat beaten him up isn't, so why not just express your 'dislike' of him always wanting to go out with you, maybe then he'll leave you alone."

**_"Oh yeah like that's going to work. That kid has the biggest crush on her I ever seen."_** Zap pointed out.

_"Well what can we do? It's not like I can force him to not like her."_

_**"Hey, here's an idea, JUST FUCK'N ASK MANDY OUT FOR CHRIST SAKES!**"_

_"W-w-what?"_ Billy stumbled a bit when he heard that.

"What the hell? Our you drunk our something mon?" Grim asked.

"No, just lost my footing that's all."

**_"Real smooth there."_** Zap chuckled.

_"What did you say?"_

**_"You heard me, ask Mandy out, become a couple, and Irwin well leave her alone, plus the others well stop too."_**

_"That would never work."_

**_"Dude, you haven't even tried yet, how the hell would you know if it would work or not?"_**

_"I….I don't think I'm good enough for her."_

**_"You have to be shitting me. Have you not looked around you at all? Many girls think you're hot, you have powers beyond human reach, for fuck sakes, you have the title of the most feared guy in the universe. What else do you need?"_**

Before he answered, Billy suddenly looked around and saw he walked into an ally.

"What's wrong with you boy? You zoned out on us." Grim now getting mad.

"Oh sorry guys I'm just not feeling well that's all."

"Well start getting better now. I don't want deal with your sick ass." Mandy said also having some anger.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Well that's good to hear." A creepy voice said.

The group turned to see a bunch of boys that seemed to come out of the blue. There were about 7 of them. They were the ugliest guys you have ever seen. They don't even look like humans. They wore the same thing but each had a different color for their pants, shoes, shirts, and jackets. They all had a creepy smile on their faces. They came closer to them; Billy, Mandy, and Grim realize that they are at a dead end and couldn't get out. The group leader, who was slightly bigger than the rest, came forward.

_"Zap, do you see this?"_

**_"Yep. Whoever they are, they don't seem friendly."_**

_"You think? But the worst part is there power level is too high for a human and their scent says inhuman has well."_

"What the hell do you assholes want?" Mandy snapped at them.

"Well aren't you a feisty, I like that in a girl." The leader said licking his lips.

"Get real, like I tangle with a bunch of wimps like you."

"Yeah, so get you punks." Grim said holding his scythe.

"You don't scare us, reaper, get rid of him." The leader snaps his fingers and two of them strike Grim with enough force to turn him a bunch of bones with incredible speed.

**_"Yep, they're not human all right."_**

"What the? I can't pull myself together!"

"What the fuck are you?" Billy demanded.

"Well since you ask nicely." The leader then changes his form.

He grew to seven feet tall, bat wings on his back, a tail with spikes on the end, cat-like eyes, red hair, claws, and he was rather attractive. He had a devils smile looking lustfully at Mandy. Billy didn't like what this was going. He was about to move when two others grape hold of him. The also change as well, they look like their leader but shorter.

"We wouldn't want you to spoil our fun now do we?"

"Oh no. There Incubus!" Grim freaked out.

"Incubus?" Billy asked.

"There male visions of Succubus, and there nastier then them as well."

"And were in the mood for pussy, and your our are main supper my dear." The Incubus leader said to Mandy using his powers to charm Mandy.

"What the? I am no one's play thing, especially low level demons like you." The leader was surprise his allure power had no effect on her.

"Interesting, it has no effect to you. Doesn't matter, I always have may way." The Incubus said.

He did another one, but this one was different. Mandy felt light headed and her body wouldn't respond to her. She last all control of her body and fell but the other two caught her.

"What the fuck did you do to me?"

"It's just a simple paralyzing stare for those stubborn ones, like you." The leader move to her.

"Don't you dare." Mandy said in a low venom voice.

"You can't do anything. Now be a good girl and let me fu, OOF!" Before he finished, Mandy kicked him hard in the face.

"Looks like you can't even paralyze properly." She had a smug look.

"YOU WELL PAY FOR THAT BICTH!" The Incubus said with his real face showing.

He had two horns on his forehead, jagged teeth, and warts on his face. On the ground next to him was his rubber face. He hit Mandy with another paralyzing spell, but more powerful. Mandy is now completely immobile.

"Now then let's start." He ripped her shirt open to reveal a black bra holding her young C cup breast.

"Not bad. I will enjoy this." He roughly grabs her breast.

"GET OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" But it was no use as he continue to assault her breast

**_"I believe it's time to teach these low class fuck tards who they're missing with."_**

_"Yes, though I wish I would reveal to Mandy what I am in a more suitable time. but for now, **THERE MINE!"**_

"I would suggest you let me go before you get hurt." Billy said to one of the Incubus that had him.

"Oh shut up and enjoy our leader fuck your girlfriend. We'll have our turn to rape as well and maybe we'll let you have what's left of her." He said with a cruel laugh.

"I won't let you do that".

"And what are you going to do huh?"

"**THIS!"** Billy turned his left hand into claws and shoved it under the Incubuses jaw and through the head.

The other Incubuses turned to see one of their own flailing in the air trying to get free from the set of claws in his head, but it was in vain.

"What the fuck!" The other one who grabbed Billy stumble backwards."

Billy put his other hand on the Incubus shoulder and slowly pulled the head of the body. The Incubus screamed in pain, feeling he's muscles being snapped off one fiber at a time, blood flowing from the mouth and nick. It was at that point that he was begging for a quick end, but Billy continued his slow decapitation. Finally the screams stop. As Billy holds up the head of the Incubus, it was cretin he was dead. he threw the body to the others with ease. Both Grim and Mandy were shock that the Billy they knew, who would laugh at the most stupidest things or be happy for no good reason, has just torture and killed someone, even though it was a demon.

"He should have listen to me, oh well." Billy threw the head away, turning to the rest of the Incubus.

"I feel generous today, so If you leave right now and never come back here ever again, you won't be like you buddy over there." Billy grinned with his teeth like daggers.

"Not a chance. GET HIM!" The Incubus leader told his goons.

"Why do they always want to do the hard way? Oh well, it's there blood that well be spilt not mine." Billy said ready for their attack.

The first one went head on trying to use brute force but Billy just held his clawed hand, stopping him in his track. He left him up in the air and changes his other arm into claws, dug it in the Incubus chest and ripped him in two. The next one tried to sneak up behind Billy to catch him off guard. But Billy was two steps ahead and his throw one half of the Incubus at him at half strength knocking him threw the wall. Two more got on each side of him. At the same time both launch forward, their claws ready. Billy quickly changes his one claw into a blade and the other into a large crab-like claw that had jagged teeth in them.

He blocked the first one with his blade and grabbed the other one with his claws.

Billy pushed the first one away and cut the other Incubus arm clear off. Billy turned to the wounded Incubus, he grabs his jaw and brought his face to Billy's face. He force open the mouth and shot his finger in his mouth and headed all the way to the stomach. His finger grew long spikes and started to circle the Incubus insides real fast, turning his organs, bones, and blood into one big mushy liquid. He tosh the dead Incubus away, looking at the last remaining Incubuses. Then the last two jump on his back forcing him to the ground and the Incubus that was throw into the wall recovered and joined in the dog pile. Thinking they had him, they held up their claws for the finishing blow, But didn't even more an inch as Billy spiked them and held them in the air. Tentacles came out of his back to the Incubuses, each taking a body part and started to rip them apart. They all screamed in agony, but it didn't last long as they were now in pieces. The blood showered on Billy as he sticks his tongue out to taste it.

"Mmmm, not bad, a little plain though." Billy commented throwing the body parts away like trash.

The leader just stood there as he saw his goons got torn apart by Billy, in less than 2 minutes. Billy turned to the leader with a blood soak smile.

"What now? Your goons are gone, and I must say, they were pathetic. They didn't even got me once. And what is more pathetic is that you just watch them die without even helping them. What a weakling you are." Billy said with a stern look.

The leader snapped out of his shock, enrage that he called him weak and pathetic.

"You think you're good? Compare to me, there were just humans."

"If you think that, why don't you try and kill me." Billy egged him.

Blinded be rage, he sprang at Billy with intense speeds wielding a sword he conjured up. Billy stopped the attack with his own blade. The two fought for 10 minutes, neither letting up on the assault. Billy decided to end it. As the Incubus leader lunged for an attack, Billy sidesteps to the left, making him miss. Billy quickly turned around and shot a black and red wed string from his wrest. The web attach to the Incubus ankles, immobilizing him, making him fall to the ground. Billy lifted him up with the web and started slamming him around. The Incubus cut the web and landed behind Billy. Billy turned to face him only to get the sword thrust into Billy's heart. Billy stood shock and he went limp. The Incubus laughed at his dead foe.

"You see! You weren't stronger than me. You're the weakling, not me. Got anything to say." He mocked at him knowing he's dead.

"Yeah, I got one." The Incubus paled, he looked down to see Billy with an evil grin.

"You left yourself wide open dickface." Billy launched the attack.

the Incubus screamed as his whole arm was cleaned cut off. Acting quickly, Billy shot his wed at him, sticking him to the wall. The Incubus tried to get out, but like a bug stuck to a spider's web, there was no way out. Billy grabbed the sword that was still through him, pulled it out with ease. He broke the sword in two with his bare hands. The whole the sword made healed fast and it was like it never happened. He moved to the Incubus.

"Well that was fun and all, but you left somewhat drained. Hope you don't mind me take your powers?" Billy's eyes glowed metallic blue.

The web started glowing with dark power. The Incubus then screamed as his powers were leaving his body. It felt like a cattle prod throw the Adam's apple, but 5 times worse. Finally, it stopped. The web left him and returned to Billy, reenergizing him. The Incubus slouches on the ground coughing up blood. He looked like a skeleton, like he hadn't ate for years. He weakly looked up to Billy, trying to find his voice.

"Wh….what the hell are you?" He said weakly.

"Well since you asked nicely." Billy said in the same matter he told Billy.

Billy lifted him up from the ground with his head so they were eye to eye. Billy leaned in to his ear and whispers these words.

"They call me** Carnage**." He said that last part in a low deep voice.

The Incubuses eyes widen as Billy slams his head into the wall, leaving only a blood splatter.

**_"That was great kid. You showed them a real fucking nightmare. You got me shitting myself, if I had a body._**" Zap complemented Billy.

_"Yeah, but now Mandy knows what I am. And I was a maniac out there. How well she react?"_ Billy thought sadly.

"After seeing what Billy did to those demons, he was in a whole new light to us. All the while he fought those demons, I looked over at Mandy and she had a look like she seen a ghost. And I thought that in a split second I saw in her eyes I never live to see, I saw fear in her."

Billy used his powers to remove the blood from his body and returning to his old self before moving to Mandy. Even though the paralyzing spell was gone, she couldn't move at all. Billy saw the shock in her eyes, he had a deep fear that he may ruined what was a great friendship. Billy came down on one knee with the saddest look you've seen.

"Mandy….I wish you didn't have to see that. I was going to tell you about me but" Billy was silent when Mandy put a finger on his lips.

"Just….bring me home. I need to get something to wear." Billy nodes sadly.

He cradle Mandy bride style and headed home, but not without getting Grim. Once they were secured, he told Mandy to hold on. He left the ally and jumped on the roof tops to her house.

* * *

**MANDY'S HOUSE**

* * *

Billy reach Mandy's house without being seen. Billy entered the house, relieved that her parents weren't home yet. Billy put Mandy down and she went upstairs to change. Waiting for her, Billy helped Grim rebuild himself. After 3 minutes Mandy came down wearing a white button up shirt and blue jeans. Billy stood up and was about to talk.

"SIT!" Mandy commanded.

"Now Billy, you're going to tell me what the fuck just happened back there and explain how you got your….whatever you did. And don't skip on anything." Billy nodded and told them the story.

"He told us all that happened starting with the touch the meteor years ago. He also told us how he got smarter, wiser, what the powers were, him getting into the Council of Order, which by the way pissed my off that the Order didn't tell me. I swear, there trying to get rid of me. Anyways, Billy also told us that he was trained by this alien name Zaponelonyxal, and to make that point, Zap came out to talk with us. I was a bit 'startled' and I didn't scream like a little girl. After the story, Mandy wanted me and Zap to leave so she could talk to Billy alone. Zap didn't want to but Billy persuades him to."

"Well Billy, after hearing all that, it makes me wonder what else your hiding." Mandy said with a stern voice.

"I know that I lied to you all these years, but I did it so that you…."

"So that I what?"

"To not see the monster you saw in the ally." Billy's voice dropped to a whisper.

Mandy didn't look anger anymore. She looked at Billy, seeing he was ashamed of showing himself in that form of matter.

"Look I don't except you to care what I become or that you don't won't anything to do with me. If you wish to never see me again, I understand." Billy started to move to the door.

As he was about to touch the doorknob, he felt a pair of female arms encircling him. He was stopped dead cold. he turns his head to see Mandy was press to his back, her head resting on the back of his neck. He can feel her breath on his neck, giving him goosebumps.

"Mandy?" He questioned.

"You idiot, of course I care what's happening to you. I may not show it, but I do care for you, more then you could imagine. It's….just hard for me to express it." Mandy buried her head deeper into Billy's neck.

Billy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mandy actually cares for him.

_"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."_ Billy thought.

"And I don't want to see you hurt either." Mandy moved her hand over his heart were the sword entered him.

"I'm sorry. I won't be careless."

"You better, our I'll have no one to boss around." Mandy joked.

"Well there's always Irwin, He'll let your boss him around." Billy played along.

"Maybe, but he would expect something in return, unlike you."

"Oh, and you think I'm cheap?" Billy turns to Mandy with a grin.

"Yes you are, plus Irwin would try to use his stupid pickup jokes on me." Mandy smirking along.

Both started to laugh at the image of Irwin's failed attempt. When the laughter died down, Billy saw Mandy smiling.

"You should smile more often, it'll give the others a heart attack." Billy said.

"Maybe I will."

"Plus, your smile makes you look beautiful." Billy said into her ear making her blush pink.

"And you look cute when blush as well." Mandy elbow him in the guts to make him stop.

"Alright that's enough of you. Get. I need to get some sleep." Billy nodded and opened the door to see Grim and Zap waiting on the side walk.

"Well goodnight Mandy." Billy said.

"Oh and Billy." Mandy stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Five buck says she'll smack him." Grim betted.

**"I say she'll bunch him."** Zap said.

Billy went up to Mandy and she did what no one had expected.

She gave Billy a kiss on the lips.

Billy was wide eyed at this. Grim jaw fell to the ground and Zap's eye was twitching. Mandy let go of the kiss and turned back to her house, but turned her head at Billy.

"Thanks for saving me, again. Night." Mandy closed the door on Billy with a stupid smile.

Zap went back to Billy's head and He and Grim left for home.

"Dat one shocks me to the underworld and back. A few days later Billy asked Mandy out and she agreed. I heard Billy treated her with an all-day thing fucking up Mindy's day. After dat first date, they became a, what do these kids called it? Oh yes, they became an item. Needless to say Irwin was heartbroken when he heard dat they were going out."

"As time went on, their bond grew. The stayed together even after high school. I won't go into detail how far their relationship went, but let's just say, it was the whole nine yards. Mandy grew to be a deadly and beautiful woman. Her left wing for politics got her as far as mayor. Billy grew to be a handsome man as well, he was the top ranks in the order. He was now getting paid to work with the Order. And by 'pay' I mean take the lot of the bad guy. And since it was clear I won't be taking her soul anytime soon, she pursues a career has a hitman, er women. And often go along on Billy's missions. Those two became the deadest couple through the ages. And Billy was going drop the question."

"Pardon me ma'am, but I would like to inform you that Mr. William is here and he wish to speak with you." The secretary said.

"Send him in." Mandy said.

Billy came in the office wearing a black jacket, with a tribal face of carnage on the back, a red shirt with the chines dragon on it. Blue jeans and sneakers. Billy had also recently got a new hair style, which the veins stick everywhere and the back covered his nick. The color was dark orange with black strip high lights.

"How's being mayor going?" Billy going up to Mandy giving her a kiss, which she returned.

"Boring as usual." She said.

"I bet." Billy looked at a picture of when they were kids.

Mandy got up from her seat to join him. She hugs his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Mandy took a deep sigh.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Just thinking of how far we came."

"Yeah, we all came far."

Mandy nodded at that. The stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Billy spoke.

"I remember the first day we met as one year olds."

"Especially when you stuck that ice-cream cone on my face calling it my nose." Billy coughed at the memory.

"Yes well, we knew each other for many years, and in that time, I grew to love you." Billy stared at Mandy with passion.

"As I with you, even though it took longer for me." She looked back with the same love as his.

"And I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Billy got on one knee.

"B-Billy?" Mandy not believing what's going too happened.

"Mandy, will you marry me and become my mate?" Billy held out a box and opened it.

Mandy gasp at the ring. The ring was pure gold with black designs over it. The diamond itself was cut in old fashion way with black veins hold it. The color of it was black and red and it keeps moving, like it was alive.

"How….much did this cost?"

"Zip. I made it myself."

"You made this?" Billy just nodded.

"So, will you be my bride and eternal mate?" Billy slipped the ring on her, it was a perfect fit.

Mandy looked at it for some time, and thinking of the question. Without a warning, she grabs his jacket and gave him the most passionate kiss he ever got. She kissed him what seem like hours, but was only 5 minutes. They break for air, both blushing hard.

"Does that mean yes?" Billy said stupefied by the kiss.

"Idiot, I would love to be you mate." She gives him another kiss. After she pulled back and told Billy this.

"You….do know I hate kids, right Billy?"

"We'll get to that when it comes." Billy wasn't ready to be a father anyways so it was ok.

"Plus, we will live longer than most so we'll have time."

"How long does a Symbiote live?"

"Zap said the oldest Symbiote ever, lived for over 5000 years, but must don't live over 2000." Mandy liked that.

"Bellum." Mandy said into the intercom.

(Yes, ma'am?)

"I need you to make an appointment with the bridal magazine people and a hotel accommodations for two in Hawaii."

(Right away ma'am)

"Eh?" Billy was confused.

"For are wedding and honeymoon." She explained.

"….But I thought you don't like weddings?"

"Mindy told me no one would marry me so I'm going to show her how fucking wrong she is."

"Ah." Billy now understands.

"The wedding was the biggest one ever. I was so proud of them. Many came to the wedding. Billy made me is man of honor. I was touch that he gave me that role. And Mindy 'volunteer' to be Mandy's maid of honor, her dress was the finest ropes ever made. It was tight around the waist but... actually it was tight everywhere and a lovely silver duct tape came across the mouth so no sound could be heard. And the amazing super glue kept her in her chair though the whole ceremony. Plus we used he as a target of the game known as 'who can put more holes in the red heads body with a bb gun'. The wedding went off without a hitch….except when Irwin tried to interrupted it and tell Mandy he was the one not Billy. Mandy just beat him up and Billy tied him up so he won't do anything else. We used him for a piñata at the party. After the wedding, Billy and Mandy were now mates for eternally."

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after. Carnage and evil together, isn't it romantic." Shock said dreamy while lock just gag.

"We're not done yet, here's the best part, this book also happens to be a family album. Check out his photo collections." Junior said.

"It was on their honey moon Billy took this picture. Billy is one lucky son of a bitch, oh mama, I never thought Mandy would look so…."

The picture was of Mandy laying on the bed of their room reading a magazine, but that wasn't what this picture 'special'. Mandy was in her underwear with heals and a red-ish jacket on covering her body but mostly her breast, it was obvious that she didn't have a bra on.

"HUBBA HUBBA! Is that your mom?" Shock slapped Barrel up side his head.

"And this is our home." Junior pointed.

"WHOA! You live in a mansion?" Lock said.

"What about this one?" Shock pointed to another picture.

"My goodness, My gracious. When will this day be done? Will they have daughter or will they have a son? And I hope Billy comes out in one piece. A Mandy in labor with super powers and he's in there, What was he thinking?" Grim was waiting in the delivery room hallway.

"I'm not really sure about that one? But check out the rest of….crap!" Junior said.

"AWWW." The three saw a baby picture of Junior in baby clothing with his pacifier.

"I knew there was something I forgot to remove." Junior thought.

"Who's that?" Lock pointed at a guy in a wheel chair that look like a puppet with white skin, swirls on his cheeks, and in a suit holding a baby junior.

"That's my great great grandfather john. He's pretty cool, He and I went fishing together."

"And over here our my godparents. And speaking of that, have I told you about my special godfather?"

"Who?" Barrel asked.

"My uncle Nergal."

"He's the coolest! He's one of the greatest demon warriors of the underworld. He has these tentacle-like things that he can make any weapon he thinks of and defeat his opponents like bam, pow, wosh. I even heard stories that he wielded a mighty sword that can devour souls. Isn't that cool? Man it would be cool to have his powers."

"Is he as powerful as your dad?" Lock asked.

"Not even close. He's powerful and all but no one can beat my dad. Uncle Nergal can't even beat my mom, let alone stand 30 seconds with my dad. But I did hear that he helped my dad with the Eclipse war."

"You mean your dad and uncle we're in the Eclipse war? The war that said to shadow all wars, the war that millions of demons came to conger all? The war that happened over 215 years ago?" Lock gasp.

"Yep."

"But does that mean?" Barrel started.

"That my parents are a lot older then they look? Yes, there actually 334 years old with my uncle a few years younger than them. They were through a lot. I even heard my dad and uncle took on thousands of demons and killed them all without a single scratch on them."

"Damn, it sounds like they are unstoppable." Barrel said.

"They sure are. My dad and uncle are actually are cousins, even the Nergal isn't my really uncle and my second cousin, he lets me call him that."

"Isn't that your sister?" Shock said turning another page."

"Oh….her. Yeah, what about her?" Junior was now in a sour mood.

"You pretty much hate her, do you?" Shock asked and Junior just grumbled out loud.

"And why does she talk funny." Lock asked.

"That's because she spends so much time with Ms. Helga."

"Who?"

"Yo never heard of Helga Pataki? She's only the meanest and rottenest teacher that ever lived. She's our private tutor."

"Well at least your sister can't be as horrible as your teacher." Shock said.

"Wanna bet? She's a teacher's pet, a show-off, and above all, she's a thief. Ever since she came around, she turned my life into a living hell."

"Part of your world IS a hell dude." Lock stated.

"The point is she always gets the spot light with her stupid shows, dancing, and ballet."

"Wait, know I remember. Your sister is that famous ballerina every one heard about. They say she could dance so well." Shock said.

"You mean she's a performer?"

"A singer?"

"A dancer?"

"A actress?"

"A GODDAMN SHOW-OFF! Ever since she joined that stupid dance recital, it's been Minnie this and Minnie that. What about me? Don't I get some respect." Junior said mad at the thought of his sister.

"And the worst part is she stole Uncle Nergal from me. Because of her, he spends more time with her and has forgotten me. I don't get it? What makes her better than me? Uncle Nergal is my godfather not hers, MINE! " He said that last part with an inhuman growl.

"That's it? You're telling us that the reason you hate your sister is for the fact she is famous and talented?" Lock said.

"It sounds to me your jealous." He continued.

"If you want some respect, maybe you should so your real talent." Shock explains.

"Yeah, you should show them you Symbiote powers, like your dad, or something." Barrel added.

"I….I don't know how." Junior looked at the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"My powers haven't awakened yet. Zap told me that since I was the first born Symbiote in over 500 millennia, no one knows how long it well take or what starts the powers, so it's almost impossible to know when my powers will kick in, and my dad can't teach my are family powers. All I can do is regenerate." Junior said not looking at the group.

"Dude, that sucks." Lock said.

"Tell me about it."

"So let's just say that if something bigger then you and stronger comes up behind you with a bat, you wouldn't be able fight back?" Shock asked.

"Ok that's weird question, but yeah, I'll be pretty screwed if that happened."

"Then consider yourself screwed." Lock said.

Before he could answer, he was struck from behind, knocking him out.

* * *

**THE GAMBEL TORTURE ROOM**

(AN: I know it's not called that but, it's a gambling and torture room all in one so yeah. Back to the story.)

* * *

Junior's blue eyes opened with pain to a blur vision of a room. A moment or two and the room became clear, when he looked around, a massive pain went through his head, and it felt like it split in two. Of course if it did, it would be healed now. When the pain subsided enough he looked at his surrounding, he was in a new place. It was dim lighted, playing cards and dice were the main decor of the room. Within the room were torture devices, with skeletons in them, and on the ceiling were bats that look see-through and you can see their bones. The pain returned but with more power.

"Shit, I feel like a bat hit me upside the head." Junior said to no one in particular.

"Good guess." Said a voice.

Junior recognize at as Locks. He looked forward to see the trick or treaters smiling at him. He tried to move but found he can't.

"What the hell?" Junior looked down to see he was tied up. He also notices he was on a giant roulette wheel.

"What's going on? Why am I tied up?" He demanded.

"Sorry man, nothing personal, we were following orders." Barrel said.

"Orders? From who?"

"Why from me of course." Said a deep voice.

Junior gulped and slowly turned to see a creature how looks like a large and fat green potato sack with glowing green eyes and a mouth. He was grinning at the tied up boy. It was none other than the Oogie Boogie and he was holding the book.

"Hello Junior, welcome to your doom." Oogie laughed.

"MOM! DAD! HELP!" Junior screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Don't waste your breath. No one can hear you, little Symbiote."

But he was wrong. Outside the club house, was a ghost dog with a red cooler and a pumpkin nose.

* * *

Again real sorry it took so long, tell me how it is, until then bye


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it

* * *

**TRUE POWERS AND FEELINGS AWAKEN**

* * *

The graveyard. A lifeless place to all who step on the grounds. Tombstones liter the grounds, each different then the last. From simple ones with the popular R.I.P to large and artist like headstones with figures of people, animals, or demons. Even the vegetation was dead, not a single nature green in site. And to add more to this dark place is the sound of dead silence. It reminded all that life had truly passed on to the next life. Even the animals of the night have yet to come out. All you could hear was sound of the wind that seemed to carry the length of the silence; this alone made the world of Halloween creepy and scary, as it should be. But for one, it was a welcome sight. The ballerina of fear came to this solemn place for that reason, for silences and peace, alone. It was none other than the princess of darkness and future ruler of her family's domain, Minnie. To why she is here and not at the party was simple, she was upset of what transpire in the party. Her brother, who she admires, has yelled at her, but for a reason. She made him a joke to the eyes of many in the party. And she knows it was her fault. With that thought plague her mind, she slipped out when no one was watching, thanks to Steve, Minnie walked to the graveyard to clear her head of intruding thoughts of this night. It was quiet enough for her to think. Looking around the graveyard to see if anyone or thing was here, no one, perfect. Jumping on the nearest tombstone with grace, she twirled, pose, and stretch on top of the stones, as if it was a performance.

"Oh stars, who shown themselves on this clear of night, how thy glisten in such a night. And the moon itself seems to smile upon me dreary mood of mine. The wind so calm and peaceful, as though doves whisper in mine ears." Minnie thought to herself continuing to do her dance.

"Sir Moon, so merry, I feel as thy invites me to fancy a dance with him with the stars as our viewers." Minnie once again looks around to see if any soul was near, there was none.

"There be no soul in sight, dead or not. How fortunate, as now I can spread my wings for the first time Sir Moon, I will join you in the dance you ask of me." Minnie closed her eyes to search for the powers within her.

Feeling her power rise from within her, she lets out the thing that makes her Minnie. She arches her back and releases her power.

But not the one you think.

Disfigured bat-like wings sped out of her back with bones black as night and skin deep as the lush forest. On the left wing was face of a smiling demon with jagged teeth and four large eyes and two small ones on different parts of the wing. The other has one big eye with teeth-like spikes around it with one small eye under it and one on the finger of the wing. Her tail is all bone with a scythe-like tip with an eye (AN: These Nergal demons do have a lot of eyes don't they?) Minnie eyes were glowing neon green. She shot into the air with bats all around joining her dance in the sky. Her display was if she was performing for an audience. She flew in the night sky with a smile as bright as the stars themselves. In fact it was the first real smile she had for a while. It was good to let loose and do the things you want and flying was one of her favorites. It makes her feel nothing can hurt her, like she is free from everything this world has. Minnie feels like no one can stop her.

But there was one.

The voices had come. Telling her what she was ment to do, what she can do, and anyone in her way she could kill them easily. The voices sounded like many different creatures in one. Minnie usually can block them out and have no problem, but tonight she couldn't. Minnie was unhappy and not of what happened at the party, but it increased her sadness. All her life she knew she was different and these powers of hers prove it. In her family she was the only one not a Symbiote, besides Grim and the twins. She didn't know why she was a Nergal demon and not a Symbiote like her family. Even her brother was one, even if his powers have not awakened yet. It didn't make since. Once she thought maybe she was a Nergal demon was the fact she was related to Uncle Nergal and the genes was past from her father to her. Minnie thought her father was once a Nergal demon then changed into a Symbiote later. (AN: Actually in the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Billy did turn into Nergal creature in the episode where Nergal did this circus thing to get friends. Just something to think about, back to the story.) But later she found out that her father's Aunt married Uncle Nergal's father, which means Uncle Nergal has her father genes not the other way. At one point she thought her mother may have a…sexual moment with Uncle Nergal that causes her birth and powers.

Minnie mentally shook that thought of her head. She knew that would never happen. Her parents love each other very much and it was quite obvious that they were deeply in love and would never sleep with others. And she definitely knew her father was Billy. But there was another reason she knew, and it was her powers itself. Deep down, Minnie felt that these powers of hers don't belong to her, like they were intruders of her body and her real powers can't be found. It felt like a foreign being that has her in their bond, a puppet master to a puppet slave in a way. Even if she was born with them, it was like they were thrust upon her. It gave no rest to her mind that there was no answer to her endless questions and it frustrated her to no end. Usually she was calm minded and has her emotions under control, this feature was from her mother, but when her thoughts go into those nagging questions, it anger her to not have the answer she deserves so, yet another attribute from her mother and quite possibly her father as well. Looking up to the moon with pleading eyes as if she asks it why she suffers from these things that haunt her so, in mind, body, and soul. But never gets a reply. Her sadness and anger increase with the memory of what happen not too long ago, she knew it was her powers, making her see things she wish not to see right now and make her lose her grip on the powers. But it opened a new feeling in her that not even her powers can bind.

And that is her love for her brother, Junior.

She doesn't know when the feelings started but it grew from day to day. She knows it is immoral and looked down on by many, but she didn't care. As to why she loves him, that was easy. He doesn't have powers so he has to work extra hard to get recognize by others. He strives to be the best when others look down on him. He never gives up or to be defeat keep him down. She was inspired by his determination to be notice by everyone and it's hard to do that with no powers at all especially with her family. Junior had to work to where he is today, mind you it's not that grand but she knows he will be on top like her parents. But what made her love him so much is that he saved her from danger. 4 years ago her family went to the beach. It was a sunny day and all was right. Back then, she didn't have powers and Junior was nicer to her. Life then was simple, nothing to put any heavy burden on your shoulders, no worrying if your powers were going to turn on you, and no emotional drama. Minnie missed those days. Anyways, Minnie and Junior were building a sand castle while Billy, Mandy, and Grim were lounging in their chairs soaking up rays. Allen and Steve were testing new equipment at the lab so they didn't come. It was a great day that is until some random monster came stomping around. Acting quickly, the trio went into action and fought the beast. Junior took Minnie somewhere safe until it was over. But life as we know it never goes as planned. The monster shot some weird ray at them, they dodge it with ease, but the ray went straight towards the kids. Junior saw it coming. He pushed Minnie out of the way of the blast.

But Junior wasn't so lucky.

The blast it him dead on throwing him 15 feet in the air and slammed on the ground hard enough that it knocked him out. Minnie looked up in time to see him fall. Without a second thought, she rushed over to him seeing if he was all right. To her, it look like he was dead, even thought he was alive she couldn't tell. Tears fell down her cheeks crying thinking her brother died and believing it was her fault. Looking up to see the monster on its knees, her parents made quick work on it, all she sees was red. In that moment, the Nergal powers awakened by the hatred she felt in her. What happened shock Billy and Mandy, Minnie ran full speed screaming with glowing green eyes and tentacles out hit the monster with all her might. She slashes it over and over even when it was dead she continued to stab it. It was Mandy that stop the senseless rage. She picked up her daughter and held her tightly, she got a few cuts from Minnie's thrashing but it would heal soon. After a minute, Minnie stops her thrashing and looked at her mother and then the dead monster. She cried in her mother's arms saying it was her flat that Junior died. Mandy hugged her close telling her it wasn't and everything well be alright. Billy went to check on Junior, he was relieved he was still alive. His healing power was working but at a slow pace. He called them over and told Grim to open a portal to get Junior medical help. 2 days later, Junior woke up to find he was in his room. He felt sore all over.

As he sits up, he felt a hand on his. Looking to see his sister sleeping on the edge of the bed holding his hand. Looking closer he saw wet spots beneath her cheeks, she was crying and judging by the size of the spot, Minnie cried a lot. Junior was shock to see her here and still in her swimsuit. He looked over at his clock/calendar to see he slept for two days. This means she never left his side the whole time. He gazed back at his sister with a warm smile. Removing his hands from hers, he gave a shake on her shoulders, she woke up groggy and her eyes were red, almost the same colors as Mandy's eyes. Minnie eyes stung like lemon got squirted in them, crying that hard well do that to you.

Her sight adjusted to see Junior smiling down on her. Before Junior knew what happen, He was slammed on his bed with his sister on top hugging him in a death grip crying thank god over and over. He never saw her sister act like this before. With great amazement, he prides his sister off of him and look at her. Her hair was a mess, her eyes look like they never stop with the tears, and by the looks of it, she didn't eat anything either. He was shock that she stay by his side all this time and without any thought for her own wellbeing.

"I 'hic' thought I lost you big brother." Minnie said through her tears.

"Hey, it's all right. I'm here and I'm not leaving anytime soon." Junior wipes the tears from her eyes.

"You promise?"

"Definitely." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Minnie smiled brightly and hugs him again, not a bone crushing one though. Soon the rest of the family came to see how junior was and congratulate him for keeping Minnie safe.

Minnie smiled at the memory. It was her best one so far. It was that moment that her love for Junior started up, but she really didn't know. It was that memory that kept her love bright and strong. It was that day she savor the most….but also loathes it with a passion. It was the same day the rest of the family now knew she was a Nergal demon. After the incident, her father asks Nergal jr. if he could train her and her powers. Once that started, Junior grew colder to her with the passing day to the point he didn't want to be near her. It tore her apart that her most cherish person in the whole world hates her. Minnie tried everything to make her brother happy but nothing seemed to work, it would seem it made it worse the harder she tried. Then the sound of barking caught her attention. Looking down, she saw a ghost dog with a pumpkin nose. It had something in its mouth, looking closely, she saw it had a tennis ball in its mouth, but what really got her was the ball had her families crest.

It was her brother's favorite ball!

"By Grim's scythe, this is my brother's!" Minnie landed by the dog.

She took the ball and it was confirmed that this was her brothers.

"Oh phantom dog of the night whose nose shine as deep as the scarlet moon. I implore thee, what has occurred? This ball….is mine brother in peril? Lead me to him, with haste of thought." Zero bark in agreement and rush to the hideout with Minnie flying over him.

* * *

**THE GAMBLE/TORTURE ROOM**

* * *

Junior was tied to a table that levers down so he was up right. Lock, Shock, and Barrel stood behind the device as their boss, Oogie Boogie, look at the picture of Mandy nearly have dress with a slimy smile.

"LET ME GO! You can't do this to me. Just what the hell do you want from me?" Junior demanded.

"I'm glad you ask my boy. You see me and Grim use to be best friends, but that was a long time ago." Oogie said.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well," Oogie continued, "If you really want to know, the Grim Reaper and I used to run a small business, a gambling business to be precise. (AN: Not much of a surprise there uh?) It was little place I like to call Jeopardy. I wish you could have seen it. It may be a small one but it was always filled up with our customers. It was a grand feeling to have the stupid and foolhardy come through those doors and take their rewards for our own. Things were going so well. Every day our gamble house was filled to the brink with idiots losing everything they had and we roll in the great mountain of their failure, I decided to expand our Franchise, even make a casino. But Grim thought it was sick and called it quits.

"Are you mad at him for quitting? Then it's your fault not mine or his."

"SHUT UP! IT IS HIS FAULT! He had the gaul to say me games are sick HA! He is a wuss. A quitter. Telling me he rather plays limbo or solitary with a hamster (AN: almost right about the limbo one.) Ridicules." He turned to Junior.

"You see my dear boy, as a gambling man, I don't gamble with money like many others. Money means nothing to me. Oh no, what I gamble with something more valuable that only the foolish put as their bets. And those who aren't I take theirs anyways. I GAMBLE WITH LIVES BOY, PEOPLES LIVES, and the occasional demon, angel, monster and whatever that comes my way. But when Grim hit the road, business went a little dry for me, and my dream was shattered. It's not easy keeping it going without him. But it also made me wonder, what it would feel like to take lives like he did. It's one thing to just kill someone, but to actually be able to control death itself, that's a whole new game I want to taste it for myself. And now that you're here, me revenge well be perfect." Oogie laughed.

"You're using me as bait! I'm here so you can get him to work for you again!" Junior started to panic.

"A very good guesses, but not quite. I have something else in mind." As he said that the three trick or treaters brought medical and other tools in nurse or doctor outfits.

"You are the son of Carnage, the most feared and terrifying thing that has ever come to existents. His power is great enough that he even kills GODS! And since he is that powerful, his son much be equally powerful or more so."

"Wait I don't understand?"

"It's quite easy my boys since you're his son and Carnage is powerful enough to steal Grim's powers, I'll use your powers to get his. Imagine, have the powers of both the reapers and Carnage, I would be UNSTOPPABLE! And as all know the offspring of the parent well out match the parent. And once I get your powers, I'll take Grim's and understand how death works." Oogei grabs a power saw.

"But I don't have powers." Junior said seeing the saw inching closer to him.

"Really? Well then, let's just find out. I'm dying to know." As he said that an arrow shot him in his stubby hand making him drops the saw.

"OW! What the fuck!" Oogie turned to see who got him.

They all turn to the new comer; it was a girl about 10 years old with blond hair in a ballerina dress with a black shredded cape. But what got them was she had a bow and arrow but the items look alive and they seem to attach to her own skin. Anger green glowing eyes looked dead at them. And to her side was a ghost dog with a pumpkin nose growling at them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Carnage little princess herself, how are you this night Minnie." Oogei said.

"Lay not a hand on mine brother or thy shall pay with price most dear." Minnie said with anger in her voice.

"Big words from a brat like you."

"What has thou want with mine brother, creature as so foul and rotten as thyself?"

"Curious are we? I tell you if you tell me why you don't look like a Symbiote like your parents?"

"Thou mocks my appearance? What concerns you such?"

"Oh nothing really, just the fact I see that you're not a Symbiote, but I wonder why?" Even Junior wanted to know why.

"I did hear once from a bird that your father is related to the Nergal demon that lives in the center of the world. Did the genes pass from him to you, or….did your receive it from somewhere else." Oogie had a smile that both children did not like.

"What the hell are you saying?" Junior asked getting a little angry.

"Did by any chance did your mother had an affair with him?"

"Watch your tongue you foul beast or I'll cut it out!" Minnie hissed.

"Or maybe she fuck with your great uncle?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Our mom would never cheat on our dad!" Junior was also getting pissed.

"Maybe she took both their dicks at once. I heard she was quite the nymphomaniac whore." Oogie laughed at the kid's anger.

"How DARE you soil mine families name." Minnie's anger rose to dangerous level.

"If you want me silent then you have to do that yourself." Oogie said as Barrel remove the arrow from his hand and Lock gave him a sword.

"If it must be done, so be it. I will wipe thou's smirking grin off the face it sets." Minnie accepted.

"Wonderful, perhaps you can provide me some much needed entertainment unlike your worthless brother here. EN GARDE!" Oogie held his sword in a fighting stance.

"Thou has mock, threaten, and scorn mine families pride. But I will fight if thou persists so much. But I grant thee with one last warning, lay down your weapons, release mine brother, and retreat thou's undignified words upon mine pride and family. If not, your insolence will be punish in a manner most merciless and unforgiving against the bitter sting of mine blade you walking pile of pig waste." As she said that something happened to her.

Tentacles slither up her arm and went to her hand were it formed a sword of silver with eyes and teeth around the handle. Her cloak change from black to a light green jacket with gold trimmings all over it and a large old fashion red bow behind her skull necklace. Even her hair change. It was more unruly and rugged then before. Her eyes were glowing green and her teeth with the same color grew to a point. Junior was both astonish by her sisters power and extremely envy of her as well. Oogi didn't take too kindly to her words.

"Blah, blah, blah, less talking MORE KILL'N!" Oogie throw the lever and pop from the floor were large metal king of hearts cards.

The cards extended their arms with swords of their own swinging at Minnie. Quick on her feet she easily blocks the first two attacks with her own blade. Another one pop behind her, she dodges it in time. Using her powers she made spade-like blades wrap around her ankle, three on each. Getting on one hand, she deflected all the cards attacks', being a ballerina really pays off. She saw an opening and slices the cards in two. Oogie was impress, then again, she IS Billy and Mandy's child after all.

"Not bad. But why stop there? I'm having too much fun. Let's see how you handle this." Oogie pulled a handle from the top and came out three slot machines that look like cowboys but with skull faces each caring a colt revolver.

They all fire at once hoping to get Minnie. But thanks again to the ballerina lessons, she was able to doge all the bullets and with style. One however did get her on the right arm. She back flipped away skidding to a stop on all four, more of her Nergal features showed. Her scythe like tail was back and claws formed around black tight skin. Her eyes are more animalistic same for her teeth, glaring at the machines and Oogei.

"You think that will scare me? I think not. FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!" He ordered.

The machines replied by shooting again, but Minnie was two steps ahead of them. With inhuman speed, she dodges all the bullets doing the sig zag formation and running strait towards them like a cheetah. Jumping up out of their range, she dove in with her feet, now into talons with a mouth filled with teeth, and struck the robots in the chest. They blew up causing Oogi, the trick or treaters, and Junior flying backwards. They all look up to see Minnie in the flames but not hurt with Nergal claws and tentacles out with a demonic feel and look. Lock and Shock hug one another for fear they might get killed while Barrel was knocked out. Oogie, being the coward he his, got to his knees and beg.

"Oh please terrifying yet sweet little girl, spare me! I didn't mean to harm your brother, I swear! I never would. I am a lonely Bogeyman who only wanted a friend, that's all. Oh please have mercy on me." Minnie was disgusted by his cowardliness.

"Such a pathetic wretch art thou that I am forced to lay down mine claws out of revolted pity. But heed min warning, if thou ever lay a tainted hand on my brother or any other, thine life will be mine to judge with unforgiving resentment and to terminate with delighted retribution." Minnie had the stare like her mother, cold and fearful.

"And thou should breathe a sigh of relief that I won't repeat thou's horrid words to mine beloved father and mother, they would show no resent to thee." And Minnie holds to her words leaving a scared and shook 'in Oogie knowing hear words were nothing but true.

Minnie walked over to Junior and freed him from the table, but he didn't look happy at all to see her, like she hoped.

"I didn't ask for your help." Junior said in a low voice.

Minnie didn't dare say a word.

"I was doing fine on my own. I didn't ask your help. I could of taken those jerk-offs myself. You didn't have to barge in and show your stupid dance. So now you have cool demon powers, well whoopee fucking do. Just because I don't have powers doesn't mean you had to rub it in my face. You always had to be a god damn so-off. I don't know how you got those powers, but I don't give a damn. You know what, forget this. I don't want to see you fucking face ever again, you heard me. I hate you. I FUCKING HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" He yelled at her.

Minnie's heart felt like someone took a sledgehammer and broke her heart into a trillion pieces. Her brother said some mean stuff to her before. A stupid here and a brat there, but nothing like this. It was all too much for her. Junior, the person she loves with all here heart and soul and would gladly give her life away, just told her in her face that he hates her. Minnie looked like she was on the verge of tears. It took all of her strength and will power not to cry in front of him.

"I'm going home. Stupid demon powers, stupid Symbiote powers. Who needs them?" Junior leaves Minnie where she is, not caring if she ever comes home.

Minnie was too heartbroken to move from her spot. All she could think about was 'why was I born?' going through her head. First her powers give her trouble, and then she questions her birth, and now this. It was all too much for her, she began thinking this whole thing was all her fault. But this night was far from over. Minnie was so depress with her thoughts that she didn't see Oogie crawled to a button with evil smiling pumpkin on it and pushed it. Minnie also didn't see a large three-figure mechanical hand slowly reaching to her from the back. In a swift move it grabs her from behind and lifted her 15 feet in the air. Minnie, now out of her sulking mode, acts fast using her tentacles to release herself from whatever got her. But another mechanical hand grabs the tentacles before they could be used. Now she was trapped. Junior quickly spun around to see Minnie bound in the air by a machine.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing? MINNIE!" Junior screamed to her.

"BROTHER HELP ME!" She cried to him.

The machine ripped the tentacles clean off her back. Green blood went all over the hand and Minnie. Junior was at a shock. He looked at the machine closely. It was a large robot that had a small head with large horns that was held by blue electricity on a large metallic jack-o-lantern. It had wires, screws, nuts, bolts, and other things with two light blue rhombus shape crystal on them. Its 'hip' was a much smaller version on its middle. Two short legs with a silver design like metal gates on the front and large arms with jack-o-lanterns as shoulders with a spear like spike. The forearms look like giant shield with an evil smiling pumpkin on it. All the pumpkins on it had fire in them. It stood roughly 20 feet and it was large. It was the symbol of Halloween that terrorizes many. It was none other than the Pumpkinator.

"TRICK OR TREAT." It said with a low machine voice.

It started ripping the rest of her to pieces. He first tore the legs with a mighty pull letting the green blood spool on the floor. Minnie scrammed in agony wishing her brother, her pedants, anyone to stop this, but no one could. Pumpkinator was a machine that loves to destroy towns, cities, contentions, land, planets, and galaxies! But this is the first time it had to torture one being than billions; it was design to kill on the scale of billions to trillions, but just one. It was like a bitch slap across its metallic face to bring it here out of a planet it was about to destroy by some weird but very powerful creatures to kill one little girl and she isn't fighting back. But it was sorely reminded that it must follow what it is told or it will pay with its life. So with no more restrain on the thought, it continued its torture on the poor little princess. It went on by pulling the rest of her limb with force that equivalent of twenty-eight times stabs with a knife. Minnie's screams was at its peck and could not utter a peep but the pain she felt was express buy her bloody tears and scream-less sound. As Pumpkinator continued to rip her apart Junior stood in horror and sadness. He heard from Grim once before he love his job and wouldn't trade it for nothing but there were times that when humans die it wasn't in the most unpleasant way that even he, the Grim Reaper, couldn't stomach. At the time Junior didn't know what he ment but now, he wished he didn't, and not on his sister.

After Pumpkinator was down with her he threw her aside like a rag doll. But to the amazement of others, she still breaths life. She turns to her brother with pleading eyes, asking him to end her life so she will know peace from her endless pain, to put her out of her misery. But Junior didn't know what to do. He was caught up with all different emotions. Fear for his sister and himself, sorrow that Minnie was in this shape, anger with himself and the thing that tore her sister to bits, but none so then the basterd Oogi who is laughing at her dismay.

"HAHAHAHA! You look so weak. That will teach you to mess with Oogi Boogie you little reject of a whore of a mother." Oogie said laughing.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE YOU BASTARD!" Junior screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about you, GET HIM!" The machine closed on junior.

"Shit!"

"TRICK OR…." But it was interrupted by Zero.

"DOGGIE."

"No you over grown vegetable. Forget the stupid dog, get the kid." But the Pumpkinator didn't listen.

Junior took the opportunity to run to Minnie. When he got there she was still breathing, but now what? He didn't know what to do.

"Brother." Minnie coughed up more blood.

"Please Minnie, don't talk." But Minnie started speaking in a language that was foreign to him.

"What are saying?" Then out of the blue she dug into her eye socket and pulled her right eye out.

"Minnie! What the hell?" She put the eye in his hand.

Junior felt an unusual power source coming from the eye in his hands. It was the same feeling Minnie power. Then Minnie's tentacles came back to motion and slither their way to the boy. They attach themselves on him and expand to the point all he sees in nothing. Junior tried to fight it off, but it was in vein.

* * *

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

* * *

The next moment he was in a place that looks like he was in space with millions of stars brighter than anything he seen. In front of him was a creature in a black suit, rad shirt, black shoes and tie. It skin was dark blue with green eyes and teeth, like Minnie. Its head was shape like a cone but rounded at the top with green strips on the sides that look like gills. It was sitting in a gold and red chair next to T.V. screens smiling at him holding an eye. Minnie's eye.

"Who are you and where am I?" He asked

"Welcome, my name is Nergal." Nergal said.

"Nergal? But you don't look like uncle Nergal."

"Oh no my boy, your mistaken. The man you're thinking of is my son, Nergal Jr. I'm his father, your father's uncle which makes me your great uncle. I'm sure you heard of me, Nergal of the center of the world."

"Hold on. The center of…. Yeah now I remember. I read about you. You took my parents to the center and force them to be your friends, but Grim came after you and he whooped your"

"'AHEM' Yes well, know you know." Nergal interrupted him.

"Listen to me little Symbiote and listen well. As to where you are, right now you're in the world of the alternate dream world. In this place, only dreams, visions, and premonitions exist. And while you're in here, the outside world is in a perfect still, the effects of the outside cannot touch us here. And what you see before you is not the real Nergal. I am but an image of the real one in center, implanted in all Nergal demons far and wide. We are in the very core of your mind. I am here to help guide you to the task at hand."

"Were in my mind?" Nergal nodded.

"But I'm not a Nergal demon; I'm not even a Symbiote." Junior said sadly.

"There, there my boy, no sad faces this eve, there is too much at stake here."

"So how are you here?"

"Good question, you see, when Minnie gave you her eye, her Nergal powers went to you. Through her powers I am here, but this well be temporally. I am here to give you some tips."

"Let me guess, I to tell me that I treated Minnie horrible, that I should have been nicer to her, not yelled at her and saying all those mean things to her. That this all my fault that she is in terrible pain. And out all of this I should learn a lifelong lesson, I'm I right?"

"Somewhere along the lines of that, yes."

"Fine I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I cause this on her, I'm sorry that I wasn't the better brother she deserves, and that I was jealous of her powers and being an ass to her, how's that?" Junior said with anger.

"I've been fascinated that you admire my son NJ (Nergal Junior). That you dream of having his powers and how frustrated that Minnie had them and not you."

"Tell me about it. Say since were on the topic of Minnie and her powers….could you tell if….maybe what Oogie said was"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Junior jump a little at Nergal's loud voice.

"Don't listen to that lying bastard. He was just trying get your and Minnie's head. Your mother never had any sexual relationship with either me or NJ. Mandy loves your father very much, never doubt that. And Billy is and has always been you and Minnie's birth father." Junior felt better after hearing that.

"That's a relief….but then why does she have Nergal powers not Symbiote powers?" Nergal let out a sigh knowing that question would come up soon.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, but you have the right to know. It all started 10 years ago. Your mother was expected to have Minnie any day. We were all exited, but more so with your parents. At the time you were but a toddler back then. We were throwing a baby shower for her, at first your mother wanted to kill us all for doing that, she never did like parties. Well after Billy calm her down we resume the party. It went pretty well, food was great, presents were given to your unborn sister, and your mother didn't kill us for the party. It went all well, but for us, it didn't last. A band of nameless outlaws crash the party. But to crash a party filled with creatures ready to kill any that moves. Since your mother was in no condition to fight, she was put on the side lines. We beat the living hell out of them that day. But it was a diversion." Nergal said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Their target was your mother. In her state, she wouldn't be able fight back without risking the baby's life, so it was easy for a couple of them to overrun her. They held her down and used an unusual but deadly crystal on her. The struck in the back and the crystal was absorbed in her body. Your mother went into shock and started to thrash in pain. Before that day, I have never seen your father so mad in his life. He killed all but the leader, wanting to question him of whom they are and why they come. However the outlaw leader burst into flames before we could do anything. With him gone Billy rushed Mandy to the hospital. A colleague of your fathers took care of you till everything was fine with your mother. Thanks to Grim and Allen's quick data finds, they told us that the crystal that the outlaws used was a corruption crystal."

"What's a corruption crystal?"

"A crystal that does what its name says. It destroys any species by the molecular state and by what Allen told us, it acts fast. He also found the crystal was specifically made to attack Symbiotes. Billy didn't know what to do, none of us do. Grim had an idea. He seen this before and told us that in order to save her one of us is to transfer power to her, enough to negate the crystals effect, but there was a catch, not only will we transfer our powers to her but also change her as well. She will be the same species that to the one who gives her the power. Naturally, Billy volunteers to do it, but Allen found that the crystal was alliterated so no Symbiote can do it. With time running out, NJ and I step up to do it. Grim made the incantations for the transfer. And by god all mighty did it hurt like a bitch. We couldn't move for a weak. Anyways it was a success. A few days later Mandy was at a hundred percent. But what puzzled us is that your mother was still a Symbiote. But it didn't matter, a day later your sister was born. She was a healthy, beautiful baby. And as you, her powers were dormant. Seeing now side effects from the crystal, they took her home."

"What happened next?"

"I believe you know that." At first Junior was confused, but the memory of the beach came flooding in.

"The beach attack." Nergal nodded.

"Correct. After the incident at the beach and Minnie has Nergal powers, he asks NJ to train her since he knew nothing of Nergal ways. Allen had calculated that Grim screwed up the spell and Minnie was changed but not your mother. As you can guess both your parents were upset, mainly at Grim and boy did they punish him. But they loved both of you no matter the condition. And now you know."

"I can't believe it."

"It's a shocker I know, but I believe Minnie is really a Symbiote."

"What?"

"She may have Nergal powers, but she is not one. Your parents and I believe that her true powers are hidden somewhere in her. It is just of matter of time. And your powers draw near."

"My powers? Wait are going to give me Nergal power like uncle Nergal?"

"As much I would love you to be one, no. You are destine to be a Symbiote like your father and there're right behind you." Nergal pointed behind him.

Junior turned around to see a large dark green and black rock like thing. It was pulsing with power that felt oddly familiar to Junior. It was starting to growl louder by the minute.

"What is that thing?" Junior backed up a little.

"Do not worry my boy it won't hurt you."

"How do you know?" Junior said not believing him.

"Because that's your power."

"My….power?"

"Yes and it is waiting for you. You and it are one and the same. That thing is you. Just like Minnie's powers is waiting for her. But before you become a full fledge Symbiote, I want to see this." Nergal holds up a remote and press a button and all the T.V. screens tune in on Minnie.

"What is this?"

"Even though Minnie isn't a Nergal demon, her powers are, those you see her memorize, life, pain, dreams, but most of all her love."

Junior looked at the screens each having different parts of Minnie's life. But one stood out from the rest. It was a dream of her and him in old fashion cloths, similar to the ones she wears, hugging him from behind with a smile and look he never seen before. Something from within bubbled up. A feeling he never felt before. Each screen he sees he feels a different mood. Happy, sad, anger, fear, confused, and more. He didn't understand why he was feeling each mood; it was like he was feeling what Minnie felt.

"Why do I have these strange feelings?" Junior clutches his chest.

"That would be my doing." Junior looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

"You see, when a Nergal demon dies he finds a worthy host to transfer his powers to. If the host expects, he or she well have the power, thoughts, dreams, and strength of the last one. When Minnie gave you her eye, she gave you her part of her life to you. Your powers however reject the Nergal powers, but they did allow the emotions and memorize to be passing to you, but that was mainly my help that happened. What you see and feel is what Minnie has done and felt throughout her years. What she is, what she wants, what she dreams, what she thought she be, all of this is now what you see and feel. And as to why I'm doing this to show you that her love for you is not only strong but real as you and I. I created this long ago to connect us for friendship and love and what love is stronger than to give one's life another."

"I guess so." Junior looked at the dream of him and his sister.

"You should feel grateful to have someone in your life that has that kind of love for you."

"Is it right?"

"Pardon?"

"Is this right, to have these kinds of feelings towards your own flesh and blood?"

"I'm afraid that's something only you can decide. And don't worry about what your parents think about it, there very understanding people…er…Symbiotes."

"Ok, I guess I'll deal with that when the time comes."

"That's the spirit. My boy, my time is almost up; there is one more thing you should know."

"What's that?"

"Once you get your powers, be very careful. Like I said before, these powers are a part of you, so you must have caution using them."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see soon enough. Now go, fulfill your destiny and become a SYMBIOTE!"

Those were the last words Junior heard as the rock became a liquid state slithering towards him. It attaches itself to his legs. Slowly going up his body. All the while junior feeling a power that was both foreign and familiar. This raw power coursing through every single fiber of his body. Was this what his dad felt when he got this power? With all this happening two things fell in place that day. For the first time in his life he didn't feel weak and useless but strong and able to take on anything. The second was this uncontrollable rage that these new powers seem to feed and use. It was then and there Junior knows two words that meant life and death to any Symbiote.

KILL AND FEED!

* * *

**THE REAL WORLD (GAMBLE/TOTURE ROOM)**

* * *

"Minnie wake up." Said a voice that sounds familiar to her.

"Please Minnie wake up. Please open your eyes." It was her brother.

Minnie opened her eyes with a single tear left them. She gazed upon her brother and gasp. It was him but different. His cloths are black with dark green markings like tribal marks. His hoodie was now an over coat with a hoodie. It reach all the way to the ground with the ends shredded like his father's. The end of the sleeves had dark green flames. His hoodie was longer with spikes. And like his sleeve ends were the zipper is has the same flames with the same color. Even though his hoodie shadows his face you can see his dark green eyes and fangs. His hands look like when you peel the skin and you see the bones and muscles. The bones were black and muscles were dark green with dark green fingernails. His eyes held a caring and loving stare on her, one she has not seen in years.

"Junior?" Minnie whispered.

"Shhh. It's alright now, I'm here. Your safe."

As Minnie looked at awe at his looks, Junior was amazed at hers. She was now in a pure white gown that went mid-thigh with a white lace on her left ankle. And she has the most elegant angel wings he has ever seen. She was the most beautiful and purest person he has ever seen, and it made him sick with himself that his angel suffered because he was angry at her. He hated himself for her pain for being selfless. But that's all going to change.

"Well look who had a makeover." Junior turned his gaze at Oogie.

"You will PAY for causing my little sisters pain!" his hands formed into blade like claws like his dad's.

"I don't think so brat. Pumpkinator get the freak!"

"Target looked on. ELIMANATE!" It said moving towards Junior.

The Pumpkinator swung his large arm at the little boy but Junior was one step ahead. He sidesteps to the left missing the blow just an inch away from his face. Jumping on the arm Junior ran up to the machine and gave a swift kick on the large chest face. It landed ten giant machine feet to the ground. All were at awe of Junior's new powers. The Pumpkinator was not. It got back to its feet angry at him. Its shoulder plates opened to pumpkin face missiles aiming right at Junior. About 15 in each shoulder one shot out to kill Junior. But Junior just smiled a creepy one.

"Pathetic."

The first one reaches him but he slapped it across the room with ease. This angered the machine and fired the rest. With great agility and speed he hopped on the missiles either kicking or punching them away. For the last three, Junior road on one of them and steered it to the other two. He grabbed the others with his spiked whips and leading them to the Pumpkinator. He throws them at its right arm with a big explosion. The smoke cleared with the machines arm broken and shattered on the ground. Though it felt no pain it screamed in rage and the neon blue turned to dark rad. The chest face opened its mouth and shot fire at him. Junior was lost in the bright orange flames. Thinking he turned to ashes, the Pumpkinator laughed in victory only to be silents by a blur of black and green. A large and deep slash mark ran form the bottom right to the top left from small to big with a good chunk of metal cut out with its optics.

All looked to see Junior standing with no sign of burn marks on his body with his right arm a large blade with spikes on his shoulders. He looked back at them with a cruel smile on his dark face.

"Is that all that piece of junk has? That's just sad." He laughed.

"You think you won you little basterd? Think again finish him!" Oogie looked back to see the Pumpkinator on its knees.

"Damage: critical. Power: off line. Reserve power at 34%. Weapons: off line. Movement: limited. Situation: very bad. Options: limited. Shut down: near." It said with its voice and lights going in and off.

"Impossible! Go to bomb mode."

"Damage too great. Not enough power to transform to destruction mood."

"Has the great Pumpkinator fallen? How sad. Let me end your SUFFERING!" Junior ran into the opened wound of the machine ripping and tearing the inside until it found its core. With one swift motion, he struck it with his claws. It roared with the feeling of its shut down. The machine was dead. It fell backwards to the ground with smoke coming from its lifeless body. Junior ripped through under the scared face by ripping and throwing the legs aside. He walk to a cowering Oogie on all fours begging.

"Now that's out of the way, you're next on the list of suffering that you did to my baby sister." He said with a cold venom voice.

"Oh please scary boy. Please spear this defenseless" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"You won't use that old trick on me. You're going to feel every pain that you put my sister through."

But before he could do anything else, a bright light from above shined down on the horror of the room. Coming down from the light was a being engulfed in the same light. The form was that of a man with wings, similar to the one's Minnie has.

"Greater love hath no man….that he should lay down his life for a friend." He said.

"Who are you? Are you with the Oogie basterd?" he didn't answer him.

When the light dimmed enough, they could see the man. He was about 6'8 ft. tall and had well-tuned muscles. He wears tight blue clothing with gold armor. He has a blue mask that covers his whole head you couldn't see his face. On his face was three gold arrows one going down to his chin and the other two going it his temples. On his head was a row of gold spikes like a mow Hauk. On his collar bone a gold v band. On his shoulder blades, two gold spikes with a gold shoulder plate with the iron cross on it. His biceps have a grey arm band and his forearms are covered in a gold fingerless gauntlet with a white glowing gem on the top. The finger were covered with the same blue has the rest of the body. A gold chest plate and a six back through the blue clothing. A gold circle with gold gross in it with a gold strap like a belt was on his waist and gold 'underwear'. He had two different gold armor boots. His right was on solid pieces with a dim blue pouch on the thigh with the cross on it and on the left looked like moving armor with the same design as the boot on the thigh.

He was a Holy Guard of heaven. And was sent to get Minnie.

"Purest and most noble of souls, I come to this little angel. I have been sent from God to bring this young creature of utmost divinity home. Child, you're your selfless sacrifice and willingness to endure such tormenting anguish and suffer the most crude of fates. Such actions has granted you a place in the eternal kingdom of heaven." He said to her.

Junior did not like what is happening here. This Holy Guard was talking like Minnie would; now he can understand about a little over what she says so he picked out what he said. He is going to take Minnie away from him. The angel picked up Minnie to eye level….well were his eyes would be at least.

_"NO! I won't let that happen. She belongs to me and only me. No one is going to take my angel away from me!"_ Junior was seething with dark powers."

"Such a soul dare not pass into the nether-realms…"

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Both turned to see Junior covered in dark energy.

"This does not concern you young Symbiote."

"The hell it doesn't! Where do you think you're taking her?" Junior hissed at him.

"She belongs to us now. The actions of the body and mind determine the final destination of the soul. This little ones valor and conspicuous dedication to those around her have guided her soul's path. Her spirit is now free to ascend to a paradise free of all cruelty and malice."

"You're not taking her anywhere, she belongs here with me!"

"You dare challenge me?"

"Cut the pompous crap and put her down now! Or I'll tear your soul apart!"

"I think not young Symbiote." He put Minnie beside him.

"You don't know how you're dealing with."

"Likewise, foolish youth."

Junior charge at the angel with great speed. The angel blocked it but was pushed 10 feet away. You couldn't see it but the angel was surprised that Junior had that kind of strength. Junior came again with boulder like fist with round bumps an inch wide. He hit him at the sides making him fall to his knees grabbing his sides in pain.

_"This one is strong no doubt, like his father. But rage won't win against me."_ The angel saw Junior change is hand into blade claws.

He waited till he was close enough to see the rage in his pupilless eyes. In a split second he took out his sword the looked like an Arabian sword but glowing bright yellow slashed his hand clean off. He screamed in pain as the angel kicked him on the side of the face. Junior stand up to see the sword an inch away from his face with the angel's arrow face glowed with the same light as the sword.

"I must say, you fight well of the age. If you had more years under your belt I would have lost. But beside it, you lost, so you should know your place in the world young Symbiote. You may be the child of the Queen of Darkness and the unstoppable Carnage, but you're far from their power levels. God pity's you like many who been lead a stray from the path of the white kingdom, but unless you atone for the sins abound your head, you won't even see the light." He said with a sour tune.

"With God he takes pity. With me, not a chance. I understand that siblings, young or old, have some jealousy towards their kin, it is common and natural. But you, it discusses me to no end. You let you pride, selflessness, jealousy, and above all, you endive desire your sister's gift to the point of her own suffering to see your safety. And what did you do? Scorn her of feeling and hope of your praise, yet you let your own feelings with tainted black heart shattered it. I should punish you myself for your despicable attitude toward a blessing such as her." But before he went on Minnie stepped in and grabbed his arm.

Minnie stayed quiet through the whole thing. She was in shock off what happened. First she was tuned apart by the Pumpkinator. Then became an angel and saw her brother became a total bad ass and destroy the machine. Now this guard angel wants to take her to heaven. This was NOT her day. (Days like that you shouldn't even got out of bed.) She has mixed feelings. She is happy that here brother now has powers. Shocked, but not that much, he turned into a Symbiote not a Nergal demon like herself. Sad that she well go very soon. And scared of what her brother might say when he found out what her feelings for him. Well he rejects them, open his arms to her, run away? All those thoughts running through her head. But right now she wants right now is to stop this angel from harming her brother anymore.

She looks at him with these eyes saying 'don't do it'. The angel just sighed knowing it wasn't his place right now to punish anyone. He was sent to retrieve a soul not take a life.

"Very well. As his sister you have the final say in this. But you young Symbiote have no say if we go or not." She gave a wordless thank you to him.

The sky broke into a blue sky with a white light on the angel.

"It is almost time. Heaven awaits us. I would suggest you give your brother a final hug and bid him farewell be for we deport. But I do have one last word to say to you." Junior looked at the angel waiting had words.

"In this eve of day, I notice you have just received these powers of yours not too long ago am I right?" Junior nodded.

"Take heed of these powers. By what your father has told an angel to spread to us, the power you now hold can control you by letting your emotion go wild. Though they are you, they are the part of a rage and hunger that lies in the darkest corner in your mind. All have this side to them waiting to be unleashed. Without proper training, you could lose yourself if I hadn't interjected. If my present was by a minute or two later, only the father above would know what would happen next."

Junior was shocked. But what shocked him the most that he said was dead on the nail. When in Symbiote mode, he felt his control was slipping. What would happen if he didn't showed up? He was going to kill Oogie and maybe the trick or treaters for fooling him. Would he turn on Minnie? Was his anger for her still in him? Or would he do something worse? He shivered at the thought. But the better question was who was the really monster tonight? Oogie or him? He heard soft footsteps coming near him. He looked up to see his sister with looking down at him with sad eyes. He couldn't bear to see the eyes he hurt so much. He turned his gaze at the ground. Minnie got to his level and made him look at her. She removed his hood and saw the Symbiote form was fading away. His neck up was human with tear filled eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Minnie please….don't go. I need you. I can't do this alone." He pleaded.

"Goodbye my dear brother." With that she move her lips on his.

The kiss was simple and sweet but filled with so much love. Junior eyes widen in shock. If his feelings wasn't already messed up, now it is. She let go of him and walked to angel. He held out his hand to her. She took it and they both flied up to the light source while Junior sat and looked at them go with salty tears and a small pool of his red blood.

* * *

**BACK AT THE PARTY**

* * *

Grim dropped his tea shattering it. Billy and Mandy also have this gut girdling feeling, both clutching their hearts.

"Grim, what's going on?" Mandy asked.

"We have to leave now. Get the twins, we may need them."

"Whoa slow down, we need to know what we're dealing with." Billy said.

"I believe that Junior has awakened his powers with the help of the Nergal powers."

"Really?" Billy was having his proud father beam.

"He awaken his powers and took on the Pumpkinator."

"Junior did WHAT!" Mandy was having her protective mother mood on but tries not to show it too much. Again tries but doesn't hide it too well.

"I can't explain now. We have to move."

"Grim what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"We need to barrow some horses." Grim said.

"Why?"

"No time, just do it I'll explain later."

Jack agreed and led them to two skeleton horses with saddles. Billy and Mandy got on one and Grim, Allen, and Steve got on the other. Once on Grim led the way with Billy and Mandy following.

"Grim are you sure you know where they are?" Mandy said holding on to Billy.

"Trust me. I can sense the aura to the origin. I felt this before this….feeling. I'm not sure when or why I felt it or what it is but I just know dat something bad well happen. I can feel it in mah bones. I hate this feeling so much because…."

"You can't do a damn thing?" Billy finished his sentence.

"Right."

"Well you know us Grim, we're not known for letting things be without us fucking it up." Billy said with a smirk.

"You feel that?"Zap spoke up.

_**"Yes and I'm not liking it."**_

"Nor I." Mandy said.

_**"Ditto. We may spill blood this night, be ready for anything."**_ The married couple nodded in agreement.

"Grim, wait up!" the group turned their heads to see Jack and Sally riding another skeleton horse gaining speed to them.

"Jack! What in the blaze'n?" Grim was surprise to see his half-brother coming up.

"Grim mind telling me what's going on? If something going to happen in my town I need to know."

"We'll know what's happening when where get….there." They stopped near the club house.

A heavenly light was upon the house with two figures rising from ground. Look'n closer they saw one of them was an armored angel and the other is….

"Whoa, hold the phone. Does that little angel kinda look like…?"

"MINNIE!" Billy and Mandy finished Steve's sentence with a scream.

"No….we're too late. I'm….sorry guys." Grim said in a low voice.

"No….god fucking dammit NO!" Mandy berries her face in Billy's back holding back tears. Even though she doesn't show it, she loves her children very much like any mother would. And to see your child being taken away….it was heartbroken.

Billy was in the same boat as well. He as lost his little girl to who knows what but when he finds who or what did this he's going to kill them.

**_"Dude I'm very sorry that this happened. You have my deepest compassion, both of you."_** Zap said with sorrow in his voice.

"Thank you." Billy said while Mandy said nothing.

Then the all heard a beeping sound. They turned to see Allen on his portable computer typing with a 'oh shit' face.

"Uh….sir William, I hate to bring more bad news to you….but I'm getting a massive power surge coming from the house…. With Junior in it!" their eyes widen in fear and shock.

"Shit! Quickly, let's get inside." Billy said but it was too late.

Inside Junior still was on the ground in a depress mood. He lost his sister and it was his entire fault. He couldn't think or do anything else, he was that sad. So sad that he didn't see or hear Minnie's old Nergal powers moving to him or talking.

**"She's gone, our mistress is gone."** It said in the voice of many like it was talking to itself.

**"Yes, I can no longer feel her presence. Do you know what this means?"** It was right next to Junior.

**"Hehehe….we're free, we're FREE! Yes but we must find a new home. Where should we look?"**

The Nergal creature looked at Junior seeing he was not going to put up a fight.

**"What about the boy?"**

**"No, his powers will kill us. It's too high of a risk."**

**"But look at him he is in a weak state. He won't fight back nor would his powers. They have receded back into hiding. They won't interfere with us."**

**"True, but he won't fulfill our desire. We need a stronger body."** It looked at the body of the Pumpkinator. It gave a creepy chuckle.

**"Let's combine both for our needs. His flesh, its body, and OUR power. While fighting we all felt it had something extra we could us."** The Nergal creature finally agreed with itself.

It attach itself to junior and moved to the Pumpkinator. It filled in the spots that Junior destroyed. The right arm was a combination of Nergal flesh and metal. All the orbs were green and the scarred face had three eyes, two on the right and a large one on the left were the cracks are. It had four spider-like legs with the Pumpkinator armor and skin of the Nergal demon .It stood up seeing how the body moved, and it likes it.

**"Yes much better and so much power! Yes you know belong with us little Symbiote. Don't be so gloomy, this is won't you desire? POWER! And a chance for REVENGE! Yes let the feasting and reaping begin. I heard souls taste like chicken."** It turned to Oogie and the trick or treaters.

**"And I'll start with YOU FOUR!"** They all coward of the beast.

* * *

**IN THE CLOCK CITADEL**

* * *

In the deepest part of the ghost world, there flouting in the never ending space a castle made of clocks, inside and out. In the main chamber a violet cloak sitting on a flouting chair looking in the clock screen at the site that is happening. He wears a dim purple shirt with a clock in a glass housing and a belt with a pocket watch. His face was pale blue with red eyes with a scar on his left eye. Grey gloves with two watches on each forearm. He has no legs but instead a ghost tale. But one thing that makes him stand out is that he changes from three age forms. Child, adult, and senior.

He flouted over to a grey thermos with a white cap and green lights. He also has a clock staff with him. He opens the thermos and pops out another ghost.

"HAHAHAHA! I AM FREE!" He said.

He is 6ft. tall with a build figure. His skin is pale green with white flame moving hair and a whit goatee. He wears a white and black suit with white boots and black gloves. Red eyes and sharp gingers with a white and black cape. He is a ghost that is from a future that no longer exist. A future creature known as Dark Danny.

"Don't celebrate just yet." The cloak being said to Dark Danny.

"Clockwork. Why am I not surprise to see you? Give me one good reason I shouldn't blast you into the nether realms?" he said.

"Have you already forgotten that young Danny defeated you?"

"How could I forget? He is me after all."

"Well much time has passed since then. Over three centuries have passed since his choice of the right path. To my will and my will alone you still exist and not altered of your time."

"So?"

"With a snap of my fingers, you will vanish from the plains of existents. Don't try my patents Phantom."

"What do you want?" Dark Danny losing his cool.

"I knew in due time I need your skills and powers for use. And the day has come for I ask of your help." The screen behind them showed the Pumpkinator/Nergal creature. Looming over Halloween town.

"And what is that?"

"That….is an abomination. A creature that should have ever, no matter the circumstance, exist. A freak of nature, born of the combination of Nergal powers and the terror of the Pumpkinator with the help of a very powerful species known as Symbiotes. In it has the power to do what the Reaper does, takes souls. But just take souls, it eats them. Its sole purpose is to devourer many beings, both dead and alive."

"There is something in the beast that mimics the power of the Reaper thus giving it the ability to reap and eat on specters, spirits, souls, and ghost alike. The more it feeds the more powerful it becomes to the point not even God could stop. And when it runs out of food, it opens a portal to the next world and the next and so on. And it will reap and feed till there is no more. Thus it will bring the end of the world. The true end of existence. It leave us nothing."

"And you need me to stop it right?" Dark Danny said with a smirk.

"Though you are strong, you don't even come close to the raw power of Carnage."

"Who the hell is Carnage?"

"A creature powerful enough to kill the beast before it even leaves the world. He has killed demons, humans, angels, beast, and even gods. He has even has consume ghost as powerful as you."

"If he's that powerful, why do you need me?" he was angry at this Carnage dude.

"Alas, the beast has his kin in the bawls of its being; he cannot attack it because of that. I need a being with no feeling of remorse to kill innocents like you. Plus a powerful spirit like you can stand a chance against its reaping power with such resilient and on slaughter….it is you."

"I'm flattered you can say nice things. But tell me, what's in it for me?"

Clockwork just smiled.

* * *

**HALLOWEEN TOWN**

* * *

A alarm screech though the night sky as all of Halloween see the terror of the beast in horror. It was destroying everything it sight to feed its never ending hunger. Every one ran away except Billy, Mandy, Grim, Jack, Allen, and Steve. They stood their ground. Billy was fuming with anger.

"Are you telling me that this thing has MY SON?" Billy said grinding is teeth.

"I'm afraid so." Grim said.

"Calm down Billy. We won't lose him." Mandy said loading her Mini UZI submachine gun.

"Damn straight."

"Allen, you called them?" Mandy asked.

"Yes lady Mandy. They should be here soon."

"Good. Grim what the hell is that thing and are you positive it has Junior?"

"Yes."

"And is this thing the bad feeling you we're talking about?" Jack asked.

"I'm….not a 100% about it. All I know is we have to stop it and save Junior."

"Well no shit Grim."

"Heads up everyone. Here it comes." Billy let his blade claws out.

The creature let out neon green Nergal tentacles blades that have the reaping powers in them. Going into action, the group fought of the blades making sure it didn't touch them.

"Bring it on, mutant freak." Grim hacks and slash the tentacles blades.

"We can't keep this up forever." Jack said tying the tentacles blades into a knot.

"Agreed. We need a new strategy soon. The hacking and slashing will only work for so long." Allen blast away with his energy blast from his wrist.

"Hold them of a little longer. Reinforcement is on its way." Mandy said shooting the tentacles blades.

"How long?" Billy jump up and slashed out 12 tentacles blades.

"30 seconds. Give or take." Allen replied.

The creature swatted Billy into a building making it grumble on him. It turned to the others with the crack evil smile. It hovered over them ready to reap them.

"Fall back! We have to retre….er I mean Regroup. Move!" Grim, Jack, Allen, and Steve ran the other directions.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BONE HEADED COWARDS!" Mandy screamed at them not seeing Pumpkin Nergal about to bite her.

Zooming past her were gold glowing tip spears impaling into the metal face of the beast. Mandy turned around to see a small army of horse headed men with flaming mains and flaming lower bodies. They wore blue armor with gold trimmings and yellow glowing lights on the shoulder armor, throat armor. Waist and eyes. They were about 6'6 feet tall and about 85% of their bodies were large muscles. Next to them was a skinny green guy with a black cape with big neck collars and a black triangle with red trimmings that had the Symbiote crest on it. A blue shirt like a medieval knight's shirt, a black belt, a spike collar, black gloves, black armor boots, and a metal helmet with a mohawk spikes. He was known as Pain, one of Mandy's Generals.

"Defend our mistress!" Pain yelled at the army holding a Morning star.

"About time." Mandy said to herself.

As the horse headed army attack the Pumpkin Nergal, Pain bowed at Mandy's side.

"Are you alright my mistress?"

"I'm fine. What the hell took you so long?"

"I'm sorry mistress; we had trouble getting the portal open, it won't happen again."

"I better not. And where's Nightingale?" She got her answer from a loud evil laugh.

On top of one of the buildings was a young woman that looks like she was 18. She was 5'7 with scarlet hair that went to the middle of her back and blue eyes. It was straight with a ribbon with the family crest on it angled on her head. She wore a small dark pink pocket jacket with a red shirt stopping over her belly button. Black and dark pink baggy cargo pants with black army boots with red fingerless gloves. On her hip was a belt with pockets full of grenades, extra ammo, a large hunting knife and two MP5KA4. She was a beautiful but extremely deadly and sadistic woman and she is another Generals of Mandy's army.

"So this is the piece of shit that was giving you trouble? This should kill my boredom." She jumped in the air and high kicks the creature hard on the face sending him through a building.

"Is that all it has? Maybe it won't be fun after all." She said with a fake pout on her face.

"Nightingale!" Mandy scolded.

"What?"

"I would advise you to not damage that thing to the point we can't find scraps."

"Why not? It's just another weak monster. Say where's you hubby?" Before Mandy could reply a large rock flew overhead and smashed at the creatures legs. They turned around to see Billy and Zap (Billy released him) walking towards them.

"Because that thing has our son." Billy said dusting off the rubble from his hands.

Nightingale had a 'oh shit' face when she heard that.

"Well how the fuck should I know?"

"Just don't damage it too much until we get Junior out alright?"

"Fine by me. What's the plan?"

"Pain, did you bring what I ask?" Mandy ask.

"Yes I did."

"Well whatever it is, you better make it fast. Your army is being devoured." Jack pointed to the scene were the beast was eating them.

"Then let's see this thing chew on something its own sizes. Pain, summon the beast of destruction."

"As you command, my mistress." Pain holds up a metal panel on a pole with a picture of a beast.

"By nature's hand. By craft. By art. What once was one, now fly apart." With the incantation said, the beast inside the painting came out.

The beast was as large as the Pumpkin Nergal. It was completely dull green with a large main and mustache. It had two skulls hung from its chest. A wild man skirt and a large sword. It was overly muscle and it gazed on the Pumpkin Nergal with its sharp eyes. It let out a mighty roar to scare the creature. That worked out just as well as Mandy actually going out with Irwin. The creature opened its mouth three times wider than the beast and at him in one chomp.

"Well that's disappointing." Steve said.

"So much for the 'Beast of Destruction' uh boss?" Nightingale said being the smartass as she is.

"You were saying?" Grim said.

"Summon the ARCHER!" Mandy throttled Pain.

"Yes mistress. Right away mistress."

But before he could say the incantation a green energy beam shot over them and hit smack dab on its face. The group look back to see a green skin white hair man with red eyes in a black a white suit with a cape. His hair move like smoke. His right hand was covered with the same energy as the beam. He had a wicked smile looking please at what he did.

"Who's your daddy?" he said to the creature.

"What the fuck? Who the hell called the Rambo ghost?" Nightingale ask.

"He really loves to make an entrance." A new voice said.

"Clockwork! What are you doing here? And who the heck is dat?" Grim said in a sour tone.

"In due time you will all know what time as revealed."

"Hold on a sec. You telling us you knew this was going down?" Steve asked.

"Of course he does. He's the master of time. He knows everything. And I bet he brought the ghost on steroids there to fight this thing. Am I right?" Billy said.

"As always, you are precise." Clockwork said.

"Cut the sweet bullshit Clockwork, I'm already piss that Minnie is gone. Now my son is somewhere inside that monstrosity and you let that idiot ghost destroy it with my son. You better have a DAMN good reason why I shouldn't torture you till you beg?" Mandy was ready to kill even the ghost.

"Calm yourself, I have brought him to make the most damage to the creature without harming your child."

"Of course, it could work." Allen said with astonishment.

**"Back up a few tracks. What does that have to do with anything"** Zap asked.

"The creature is feeding anything and everything that has energy. But just like any power eater, it must take the energy nice and slow. According to my readings, that ghost is brimming with lots of energy. The more he throws those ectoplasm powers at it the more it must consume. It's only a matter of time before it well shut down or it will die of over exposer." Allen explain

"And Danny there is the only thing that has that kind of power and lots of it." Clockwork said.

"So you came to help us. Dat's not what I expected of you." Grim said with caution in his voice.

"As watcher over time, I fix the time line if must and that thing could destroy it. Plus I owe both Billy and Mandy a favor, kill two birds with one stone they say." Clockwork smirk.

"So you're here to help save my son?" Billy asked.

"That and others that need my attention. First thing first, we must get your son." Clockwork pointed to Dark Danny blasting the Pumpkinator armor off the creature.

**"What do you have in mind?"** Zap ask.

"I will need both Billy's and Grim's assistants for this."

"Now listen carefully, once Danny puts the beast out of commission, we'll make our way inside the beast." He continued.

Dark Danny blast the creature with his 'Ghostly Wail' knocking the armor off, revealing what the beast really is. It landed with a loud thud making a small earthquake.

"The creature is down! Now is our chance! The only way inside the beast is through his mouth. Follow me." Clockwork flew to the creature.

"Dis is crazy mon! He wants us to go through the monster teeth to the belly of da beast!" Grim was screaming.

"C'mon we did stupider and more danger's things than this. And this is the only way to get Junior." Billy said walking up to the group.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Grim was still worried.

"As long as the beast is weakened, we don't have to worry about being absorbed." Clockwork.

"What's the matter bone head? Scared you die?" Nightingale cracked.

"Stuff it you!"

"Nightingale! Zap!" Billy called out.

**"What's up kid?"** Zap asked.

"I want you and Nightingale to watch that ghost. Clockwork may have brought him here to help. But that doesn't mean he won't do something while he's not watch."

"You think he'll pull something?" Nightingale asked.

"Maybe? If he does, you know what to do." They both nodded.

"Billy, where are you going?" Mandy asked.

"To get our son back." He began to go when he felt his arm being held back.

He turned to see his wife that stopped him. He was about to ask why she did that when she smack her lips to his. Shock at first but kissed back with the same love back to her holding each other close. They brock apart still holding each other. Though Mandy still has her frown, Billy can see in her eyes that she was worried.

"Come back in one piece with you and Junior." Mandy whispered.

"Of course my love." He pecked her lips.

"You better our I'll come in there and make you wish you were digested." She said in a threating tune.

Billy just chuckled. He jumped up on the beast mouth where Clockwork and Grim stand.

"What was dat about?" Grim asked.

"Mandy just wished for my safety." Billy answered.

"Funny way of showing it."

"It's her own way."

"Whatever. You sure about dis?" Grim ask Clockwork.

"I know what I'm doing. Then again, I know everything." Clockwork said.

"We have no time to be a wise ass. Let's go!" Billy said and all three went inside the horrid creature.

"You think they well be ok?" Steve asked.

"They will." Mandy said.

"Will they better hurry. My scanner indicates that the beast will wake soon." Allen said.

Inside was nothing but darkness. Not a single sound was heard. Then a little light of orange glowed moved. We see three people walking in the dark with a torch. Grim, Billy, and Clockwork walked through the dark looking for any signs of Junior. So far nothing.

"Junior is here somewhere alright, but this damn thing is blocking where he is." Billy said leading the group.

"Something's been bug'n me. You've being de master of time, you could've as easily went back and stop this from happening. What gives?" Grim asked.

"I wish it was that simple Grim. However to alter the stream is a very dangerous task. Thing of the domino effect. Certain events were ment to happen, and some I must remove. It must be done with the upmost caution or a single mishap could trigger a paradox. Or even make it worse than it is. Be grateful neither of you have this burden." Billy stopped in his tracks and did a 180 facing them.

"Are you telling me that this thing has my son, was to be?" Billy was not liking were this was going.

"In a way…yes but neither."

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you anymore that I have already said. There are certain protocols that must be to hear to….prime directives if you well. Not even you Grim can I tell either."

"Protocols? I am death for life sakes! And you da master of time! We've been working together since the beginning of time and you start laying this bull crap on me!" Grim said with anger.

"Grim, shut up. This is not the time nor place to debate about job titles. Clockwork, I know you can't tell me everything, hell most of the time when the order sends me out you give'n me so little to expect I wanted to throttle you. My son's life his in stake here…I've already lost my daughter…I won't lose my son. So tell me what I need to know." Billy was seething with dark energy even Clockwork shuddered a little.

"Very well. This thing is made of the Pumpkinator and Nergal demon."

"Yeah I can smell that. But I also sense some familiarly in this beast, but it doesn't belong to anyone I know."

"All I can tell you is that the Pumpkinator was brought here to Oogie to let loose. But the one who brought it here is only a pawn in this game. That's all I can tell you right now. You must let time tell the rest." Clockwork said.

"Dammit mon, I'm not taking another step till you" "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A new voice said.

The group to see a man in a tuxedo with black skin and green eyes with a funny shape head. It was none other than Nergal.

"NERGAL! This is somewhat surprising." Grim said not liking who came.

"That's not the real Nergal. He is merely a projected representation of the real Nergal implanted within every mind and soul of every Nergal demon like the Symbiotic parasite he is." Clockwork said.

"Watch what you say about Symbiotes." Billy snapped.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Real or not, he is still Nergal, and de person I wanna have words with." Grim walked over to Nergal.

"You want a piece of me reaper?" Nergal taunt.

"Damn right."

"We don't have time for this Grim. Uncle Nergal, what are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"Well my dear nephew, I'm here to help find you boy."

"Thank you, we need all the help we can get."

"We don't need this freak's help. Dis is all his fault. You and your kind always messing things up." Billy slapped Grim upside the head.

"Grim! I know you have some issues with uncle Nergal here, but don't slander his name or his kind because this thing is part Nergal demon. He's part of the family and we need to find Junior fast. Besides it's not his fault right uncle Nergal." Nergal didn't respond. He just looked at the floor.

"Uncle Nergal?" Billy asked in concern.

"Well….the thing is…." He started.

"No….please for the love of God." Billy didn't like where this was going.

"I must tell you something that I should of told you years ago." He started.

"What? What didn't you tell me?"

"When a Nergal demon is on the brink of death it looks for a host. If the host excepts he becomes a demon to….but…."

"GODDAMMIT NERGAL WHAT!" Billy yelled.

"The pervious Nergal demon may die but it's subconscious goes with the powers. If the host doesn't excepts the powers or the Nergal demon dies….the powers will be active and run their own ways." Nergal couldn't look at Billy, he was so ashamed.

"Are you telling me that all this time Minnie was carrying some control hunger powers inside her that could overtake her body anytime and YOU DIDN'T TELL ME OR MANDY ABOUT THIS TILL NOW!" Billy was fuming with anger.

"Billy I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this but" "But nothing. You freaks screwed up big time." Grim stepped in.

"If you or your son didn't medal with their lives none of this would of happen."

"Don't start with me reaper. I know this is part of my fault, but I won't take your crap this time bone head."

"Don't temp me using me" **"SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!"** Billy roared

Everyone looked at Billy seeing that his dark energy was pouring out of his body. The Symbiote powers were also popping up. His teeth were sharp and jagged. Part of his hair started to become horns. His skin was turning black and red and his cloths started to become skin.

**"I am not mad at Nergal for everything Grim, but what pissed me off so much is that he didn't trust me enough to tell me my little girl may have been in danger since birth."** He said in his new dark echo voice.

"Enough. Billy I know your upset but right now we must focus on our target. We must put our differences aside for now and find your child. We all need to play our part to fix this and I can't do this alone." Clockwork put his hand on Billy's shoulder.

Billy looked at him with his blood lust eyes. Just staring at him. He turned to the others seeing fear in their souls. Billy then took a deep breath and his powers reseeded.

"Your right, let's go. But I'm not finished with you Nergal. Once this is all over, we're going have a nice long talk got it."

"I understand. And if you're here to find Junior you came to the right place….but you're not going to like what you see."

"Watch it, I'm already piss beyond imagination. I just want to know where my son is."

"Look up." They all looked up to see a sight that was not ment to see.

"Mother fook" Grim whispered.

"JUNIOR!" Billy yelled.

Above them was in fact Junior but only his soul. He was being held by Minnie's corps. The powers took her body and reform it to their liking. And if Billy wasn't piss before he is now.

**"Intruders! Stay away from this boy. He is ours. Yes."** It said.

"Get you slimy tentacles away from dat boy." Grim threaten.

**"Your threats don't scare us."**

Then they felt an alarming amount of killing instinct. They turned around to see Billy shaking with anger. His claw blades were out and his eyes are now fire white and teeth sharp as a sword. Even the Nergal powers were scared.

**"HOW DARE YOU USE MY DAUGHTERS CORPS AS YOUR OWN PLAY THING AND USE MY SON AS A HOSTEGDE!"** Billy jumped in the air and sliced the tentacles off of Junior.

It screamed in pain as the dark room was now filled with Nergal tentacles and eyes.

"The beast is waking up. We need to get out fast!" Clockwork said.

"Can't you just stop time or something? We could have all the time we need." Grim said.

"Something is blocking my powers. I'm not sure it's the beast that's doing it but I can't manipulate time from here." Clockwork tap his staff.

"WHAT! How can that be your powers are endless."

"Grim no time for that. Clockwork take Junior and get out of here. I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Billy started hacking away.

"That won't stop them for long. I know a way out." Nergal said.

"Why should we trust you?" Grim asked.

"Grim don't argue JUST GO!" Billy ordered.

Clockwork and Grim followed Nergal to a portal at the end.

"I wish you the best of luck Clockwork."

"Me too. For all our sakes. Thank you for helping." Clockwork left through the portal followed by Grim.

"I'll see you later Grim."

"You can bet yer ass you will!" Grim enter the portal before it closed.

Billy ran up to Nergal with the powers at his heel.

"Did they make it?"

"Yes but the portal has closed and I don't know another way out?"

"Don't worry, I'll make one." He said and slashed out.

**"You let them escape. You'll pay for this great uncle. Yes."** It said to Nergal.

Grim pop out of the monster in a green mess.

"Grim you made it." Jack said as the group came to him.

"You ok bone head?" Nightingale asked.

"I'm fine. Where Junior?"

"Um….Grim you the only one that came out." Steve said.

"What? But Clockwork and Junior were head of me."

**"Dude no one beside you came out and where's Billy?"** Zap asked.

At that moment Billy sprung out and landed near the group.

"Billy where's Junior?" Mandy asked.

"He should be with Clockwork and Grim." He said.

"No sir William, only Grim came out. Neither Junior or Clockwork came out." Allen said.

"WHAT!" Billy shouted.

Before anyone could move the beast rise up from the ground. It shook off the Pumpkinator armor off and stood a new monster. It now has two legs, a scythe like tail, black armor like skin, red muscle show through the skin, many eyes, dirty yellow spikes like hair teeth, and claws. It stood about the same height as the Pumpkinator did but it looks like it was no head, instead its face was on the chest. And it was ticked off.

**"You stole what was mine! No matter, I have absorbed enough souls and energy and now all your souls are mine!"** It said.

It felt ectoplasm shots hit it. It looked up to see Dark Danny up in the air.

"Impressive! You were able to recover from my ghostly wail. Not many can do that. It's been a while since I face such a worthy opponent." He said with a smirk.

The creature rose up to face him with a snarl.

"Let's see if you can take another shot!"

**"Not this time worm."**

Dark Danny let go his ghostly wail. At the same time the Nergal beast let loose a similar attack. It over ridded Danny's and through him to the ground.

"What the!" He was surprise by the attack.

**"I absorbed samples of your so called 'ghostly wail' during our last fight. Fitting that you're most powerful attack to be your own downfall."** It said rising its glowing scythe like blade at him, but not seeing a figure in the moon light.

As it was about to strike, a beam shot out of nowhere and ripped through its arm. It was cursed in Nergal tongue. Everyone looked up to see a guy with unusual wings of black bone skin, green wing skin, spikes and eyes all around his body, and pale pink muscle through the skin. His arms are formed into large cannon ready to fire again. He had black hair that look like a longer Elves hair style. Green eyes and glasses. He was Nergal junior.

"Here's daddy" he said to the beast.

"What's with these 'daddy' comments? They're getting old." Billy said.

"What's NJ doing here?" Grim ask.

"Something tells me uncle Nergal called him." Billy answered.

"Billy what the hell is going on? Where's Junior and that idiot Clockwork." Mandy demanded.

Billy was about to answer when what Clockwork said back in the beast inside.

"We all have a part to play in this game." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"Mandy, I think Clockwork took Junior somewhere else to help us defeat this thing." Billy said.

"What? That doesn't make any sense." Mandy was losing her patients.

"I can't explain right now, just that we need to wait for them to return. Please trust me." Mandy just looked at him for a moment. Then she sighed and nodded.

"Ok Billy, I trust you." Mandy walked to Pain to get reinforcements.

**"Are you sure about this kid?"** Zap asked.

"Yes. Clockwork is the master of time, he knows what will happen. So he must need Junior's help for something I just hope he will be alright.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN HELL**

* * *

In a swirl of white snow and blistering cold was a body in the snow. He looked about 11 years old with a dull blue hoodie and sweat pants. The boy stir awake finding himself in the snowy tundra. Not knowing where he was, he panic a little. He looked around seeing nothing but a blanket of white everywhere. He got up to his feet but fell to his knees by the extreme cold.

"Where….am I?" he asked to himself.

"One of the nine layers of hell." Junior turned around to see a ghost in a purple cape, blue skin, red eyes, a scar, and a clock chest.

"Who are you? And did you say…. I'm in hell?"

"I am Clockwork, master of time and one of the councilmen of the order. Your father works with us and I am here to help. And yes this is hell."

"Why am I here?"

"As of now, you have an important task to accomplish. An entity of immense and destructive power that threatens all life. I have enlisted two of hells mightiest worriers to fight the beast, but to no avail. It is fortunate that your father is strong enough keep the beast at bay."

"Can't my dad kill it?"

"He can and easily, but he fears of hurting your body that still inside the beast if he kills it."

"Wait my body? Does that mean….I'm dead?" Junior pales.

"No, but there is something in that beast that's taking souls and not giving it back. Until it can be found how it's possible, we can't kill it."

"But now why you're here, in order to stop the beast from passing your parents defense to Heaven, the underworld, and all worlds between. It is detestation that both brother and sister to help weaken the beast."

"Wait, what does that have to do with me?"

"The choices that you will make will directly affect the outcome of the future. That is all you need to know."

"That doesn't even make sense. How do I get back?"

"In time you will. Fortunately, you will not be alone in this quest. We will meet again soon." With that he left Junior.

"He left me. I can't believe he just left me. And what does he mean my choice will make a difference?"

Junior sat in the snow for a minute just thinking but got nothing.

"ARG! I can't think strait. I'm stuck in the middle somewhere in hell with no way out. How can it possibly get worst." As he said that, a shadow looms over him. He looks up to see someone he thought he never seen here.

"You!" the angel said.

"Me and my big fat mouth." Junior said.

"You are beyond the shadow of a doubt the last person I'd expect to be in this realm." He said.

"Ditto." Junior said.

Junior look at the angel carefully, he was a wreck. His gold armor has cracks in them. His wings look busted. Looking at his right hand was exposed as if it was cut off. In other words he looks like shit.

"Whoa, what happen to you? Hey, weren't you supposed to be with Minnie?"

"It matters not. To you, my business is irrelevant." The angel walked away.

"Hold it! Where's my sister? Where's Minnie?" He said.

"My business does not concern you young Symbiote. Go back to your pathetic realm from whence you were spat out."

"Like hell it doesn't if it concerns my LITTLE SISTER! What have you done with Minnie?" The angel stopped in his tracks but he didn't look back at Junior.

"Your case is inexcusable….if you pit it such a way, then you have the right to know she was taken."

"Taken? By who!"

"I never should of taken the mission so lightly. We had just arrived at the gates with a soul as her so pure from the realm as that is rare. So close to enter through the gates, but something was waiting for us. An ambush was sprung and the assailant slices my hands of (What comes around goes around. I'm just saying ) and swiftly attack and stole you sister's soul away."

"Who took her?"

"I wasn't at first but I notice something familiar. Those claws….they belong to only one being so foul and corrupted. A being of great evil, whose name, was feared through the underworld. Only three were not afraid of this being and beat him. Granted he is not as feared as your father, even he fears your father, but will take the risks to get his ways. And that devil took her. I swear on my soul that I won't rest till I find her."

At first Junior was puzzled. He didn't know anyone that had that description except his father. But than a thought pop in his head of a name that he heard from his dad before and what the angel said it matched.

"You mean it was….Him?" Junior asked. The angel nodded.

"My dad told me stories about Him. He was supposed to be the most meanest and foul thing that evered crawled out of hell. The only one beside my parents that beat him was the famous Power Puff Girls. And now he has my sister."

"Indeed. After I recovered I find myself in this realm with you, of all people. I'm not sure if it is fate or someone is pulling strings? Nonetheless, this seems to be no accident."

"Look I don't even know how I got here. This guy name Clockwork said I had some task to do."

"Clockwork you say?"

"He said he is one of the Council of Order. My dad works for them so I now him a little bit. I'm not sure what he said made sense, but I think I'm supposed to save Minnie."

"Perhaps were both pawns in this game. Still, I can't be distracted from my own path. Like you, I must follow my task and that is to save your sister." The angel walked again.

"I'm coming too." Junior followed.

"Do as you wish, whether you come or stay in this place to rot makes little difference to me."

"Whatever. It's not like you're going to just fly away and leave me."

"Here the sky is not safe to roam freely."

"How can you see through all this snow."

"You must not relay on your eyes, they can reveal only so much."

"Great your beginning to sound like my teacher."

"You should listen to those of greater years than yours."

"Ok can we drop the tutor lesion and focus on our mission to find OOF!" Junior was cut off by someone bumping into him.

Junior looked up to see who pumped him but found all he saw was red eyes. It belongs to a girl as old as Minnie. She had the same skin color as Junior. Long raven hair that passes her back and on where the forehead and hair meets was a small yellow jewel. She wore a white silk dress. But what really got his attention was that fact she has no hands. Instead were bandages.

"Hey who are you?" Before she could answer another person stood.

He looked like in his late 30's with a white button shirt and pants with a pink tie and an old fashion ice-cream man's hat.

"Oh my, what do we have here? You have a little 'boy' friend? Oh goodie, now we can all play. Let's play hide and scream. I scream, you scream OUCH!" He was cut off by the angel's blade.

He slices his right hand off. ( For those of you who don't know, this sicko was on the old Spawn cartoon show. He abducted children dressed up as an ice-cream man. Just thought you like to now.)

"Naught but a beast who preys upon the innocence of children! Filth like you with ease sickens me. Be gone while you still have a head intact"

( You know I should of killed the sick basterd right then and there, but I'm going to kill him later. Part of the future chapters.)

"Man you and cutting people's hands of. Is that some kind of kick for you? You know stuff like that will get you back. Now what did Grim said that word was?"

"Karma is the word I believe he used. And yes I already have experience it myself as you can see. Our deeds and actions greatly affect everything around us including ourselves. One day ,our actions shall come in full circle" He said.

"Well good for your regenerating abilities kicked in. and speaking of hands, what happen to yours?" He asked the girl but she gave no reply.

"You ok?"

"There you are."

Junior looked up to see a large black and purple spider with four green eyes and large pincers. It wore a red scarf.

"I've been looking all over for you." It spoke.

"Holy crap! Hey angel guy, uh mind if you hack him away from us?" Junior said with a sprinkle of fear.

"Child, as I said before, you should not see with just with your eyes, they can misguide you. Furthermore you should not judge people by who they look. This individual here is not a monster."

"Hi there, my name is Jeff. Nice to meet you." He shakes hands with the angel.

"Likewise."

"I'm glad I found you Mimi, I been looking everywhere for you. She likes to wonder of sometimes."

Junior didn't say a word he was to glue to Jeff's large sharp teeth. The wind picked up and snow was falling hard.

"Ah geez, it looks like a blizzard is coming in. we better get to shelter and quick. You two can ride on my back, it will be quicker that way. Would you like a ride too?" Jeff asked the angel.

"I'll be fine, just lead the way."

"Um, you said your name was Jeff right?"

"That's right."

"You wouldn't happen to know someone name Billy, would you?"

"Oh definitely, he's my dad. You know about us?"

"Well believe it or not, he's my dad too."

"Really?" Jeff was stunned.

"Well yeah."

"I can't believe it."

"Are you mad?"

"No I'm excited that I have a brother. Well half-brother but still, that's cool. It's just that I'm surprised that he is still alive after all these years."

"Well that's because he's not human anymore."

"He's not? Well you can tell me all about it we get to shelter."

A few minutes later they come up to a cave on the foot of a mountain.

"Ah here we are. Home sweet home."

"What so you say we talk about ourselves over by a nice warm fire and hot coco?"

"Thank you, but I cannot stay. I have an urgent matter to attend to. I must depart at once." The angel said.

"Believe me friend, you really don't want to be out here when the blizzard hits. Cuz when it does it's hit it freezes like hell."

Inside the cave was big and roomy. The walls and ceilings were held up be support beams. Some of the walls were covered in webs. There was a fire stoking in the fire place. On top of it were a couple of pictures. All in all it was nice.

"This place looks….nice." Junior didn't really know what to say.

"Make yourself at home. We get visitors each day and usually they come and go."

"Visitors?" He asked.

"I understand if you are confused young Symbiote. Perhaps it is fair to tell you of the world you reside in. We are now in one of the nine layers of hell."

"Wait I thought angels can't enter hell?"

"You are right, but there seems to be a distortion in the realms that seem to break the rules of reality, it is because of this I am here with no side effects. I believe it is caused by a demon that's doing it."

"What demon?"

"I do not have all the details, but this demon is collecting souls and it is getting powerful be the minute. Also I heard it has something that only the Reaper should have. Now back to what I was saying. Hell is vast and it continues to grow not even Lucifer can handle it so he has hired rulers to watch and govern. This level is known as the trails and redemption, or as most commonly known as purgatory. It is here that they are tested, if they pass they can go to heaven, if not, they go to another level far worse than this one." He explained while looking at a photo of young Billy hatching an egg.

"So those you done bad things come here? But what about Jeff?"

"Who wants cocoa?" he offered.

"I mean look at him, he looks like he doesn't have a mean bone, er, exoskeleton on his body."

"Indeed why sir, are you still here? A place awaits you in the glories kingdom of heaven. Such a noble soul as you deserves to sit next to God's throne."

"Well….it's just that I see those people out there…I…I"

"You wish to help them. You cannot. Only they can help themselves. Their sins are not yours to fix."

"I see, well what's your story?"

"We're here to find my sister." Junior began.

He told them of what the family, the power, Oogie, her sister's death, and all.

"So not only you became a Symbiote like dad and mom but also you learn about everything about our sister? Including how she feels for you?"

"That's about it."

"But how does that make you feel?"

"Right now, I'm a mess. I afraid of using these powers that they might take over me, and now I must save Minnie from Him and these feelings I have….I don't know what to make of it all."

"Well I hope you find your answer soon. Because it sounds to me she lover you more than life itself."

"Look I'm simply going to bring her back home. I don't know how to do that with Him in the picture. But I will. I'm just repaying for what she did for me."

"And after that will you simply let her go?" the angel asked.

Junior didn't say anything. He didn't really know what to do. He was about to speak when a pair of soft hands encircle his front out of nowhere. He spun around to see his sister right in front of him. Surprise to see her he dropped his mug. There she was, in front of him with no signs of damage on her. She was wearing one of her old fashion dresses. But there was something off about her. Her eyes seemed glazed over.

"Yes boy, what will you do? Are you willing to sacrifice your own soul for hers? And just let her go?" said a new high pitch voice.

"WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?" The angel got up and ready to get his sword out when a large amount of webs attach themselves to him and Junior.

"Betrayer!"

"Jeff what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. There, I did what you ask."

"You've done well my eight-legged friend. And now Mimi, it's time we make our grand entrance!" the voice said as Jeff's scarf came alive and laches itself to Mimi.

The walls around them crumble to the ground and a burning blaze replaces it. The temperature rose to extreme feet's. As for Mimi, she was changing into something else. Her skin was dark red as her eyes. Her white dress was now a red coat with a black belt and white puffy cuff, white puffy collar, and the same one on the end of the coat. She also has thigh length boots and a tail with spike on the end. And part of her hair turned into horns and her handless hand was now two red crab-like claws. It was like she was a whole new person.

_"Whoa! Now that's what you call a make-over."_ Junior thought to himself.

Then the ground split open and popped out jagged ground pieces of ground and thorn vine statues. Then a guy in a seat came up with the statues. He was about in his mid-30 and wears an all red suit with a big white tulle around his neck. He has the same skin and claws as Mimi. He has black slick hair, a curled beard, a hooked nose, pointy ears, and green eyes behind his glasses. It was none other the Him.

"Shit! It's Him. What's he doing here?"

"We have been deceived! I have let my guard down. How did I not see it?"

"See what? What's happen to Mimi and Minnie?"

"That girl…. I was unable to sense her malicious energy as it was the scarf that our trusted friend wore. Without those powers, she is just an innocent girl. But now she is without innocents and a creature forced into evil. The devil hid under our friends trust. Our friend betrayed us."

"Well so much for that whole 'sees not with our eyes' mumbo jumbo." He turned to Jeff who couldn't look at them.

"Jeff why did you do it?"

"He said he'll give me anything if I delivered you to him. Please understand. All I ever wanted….is a father's love. Before our dad became Carnage, he hated bugs. He hated me! I'd do anything just so he can love me."

"And he will my dear Jeff, in time. But first I wish to indulge myself over my prize, and that's you little Symbiote." He went up to a tied up Junior with Minnie following closely.

"M-m-me?"

"Oh yes. I have been watching you and your sister closely since the day you two were born."

(Can you say sick predator anyone?)

"You two are quite a pair" He hold up a T.V. remote.

He pressed it an large T.V. screen came from the floor. On it was the Nergal demon but this time it has a large scythe.

"BEHOLD! This creature here is what you and your sister made. Magnificent! A creature of such immense power and not even death can defeat it. Nor will any of the underworld's greatest warriors stand a chance against it. Your father maybe, but he is too soft to kill it." He press another button and the group was on the screen

"Mom! Dad! Grim! Steve! Allen! Uncle Jack! Uncle Nergal? Pain? Nightingale? Who's that?" He said not knowing who Danny ones.

"Listen to me boy, I offer you a chance to fulfill your dream! Your desires! Your destiny! Join me and together with your sister we can control the beast and rule the entire hell and underworld with an iron claw! And best of all you get to spend time with Minnie once more, I know deep inside that you have finally developed feelings for her." Him said removing Junior from the wall and held him eye level.

"You have finally learned to appreciate having her at the moment of her death. But heaven choose to take her away. Ironic. You want her back? You want power? I can give it all! Surrender yourself to me and I will transform you into an entity far greater the your parents, your godparent! All I ask is that you pledge your undying loyalty to me. Be….like a son to me." The minute put Junior down Minnie came up to him getting very close to him.

"My soul is yours." Minnie said.

"Uh Minnie, you feeling ok?"

"Neither heaven nor hell can have me. I belong to you" she said tracing her finger over his lips.

"Do not be fooled by the devil's temptation, young Symbiote. Accept his offer and there will be grave consequence. You are being deci, WHACK!" He was stopped be Mimi hitting him with a frying ban with the word STFU on it.

"Thank you sweetie. Now where was I? Ah, that's right. Your decision, my boy! Interested, yes?"

"I really appreciate offer but I just came to get my sister back. And as for the power, no thanks." He replied.

"No? You surprised me there. Isn't it what you always wanted? To be invincible just like your father?" Him asked.

"Well yeah. But been there, done that."

"That's right; you tasted what power was haven't you? How did it feel when you tore through the Pumpkinator to pieces? Having power you cannot fully comprehend felt good, didn't it? Surly you wanted more! (AN: don't call me surly. If anyone knows what that joke means, you are a win.) You wanted to follow your insatiable desire to experience it in full! Or….does it frighten you?"

"It just that I had no real control over it. If I'm going to be powerful as my dad I need to control it better. So if it's alright with you, I'm just going to take Minnie back home."

"You will do no such thing! Her soul belongs in the kingdom of heaven. I'll be blighted before I let you take her to that cesspool of a realm you call home! And the sight of you two being together and displaying such illicit closeness just sickens WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!" Mimi hit him with a tea pot with the word fag on it over and over.

"So, no hard feelings?"

"Why no not at all. It's your choice." Him said.

"Thanks and ummm….would you take this spell or whatever you have on her? Cuz she's starting to freak me out." Junior said pushing Minnie away from kissing him.

"Spell? My dear boy, I would never use such mediocre tricks. You think I cast a spell on your sister in hopes that I can persuade you to join me? (Yes) Come now, Minnie is simply behaving just as who she truly is. You see, beneath that entire sweet, caring, loving, and selfless girl she is not immune to the seven deadly sins. Like everyone else, she too has her own demons. I am simply letting them out. Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Gluttony, Pride, Envy, and of course LUST! Secretly she sees you more than a brother. How quaint." He said with a cherry in his claws.

"But I'm sure you already know that when you had your….transaction. The way she urges for you to know how she feels for you….and believe my boy you have no idea what delightful torment it causes her. But perhaps you should see another side of her you never knew? But of course you do. Now tell, have you ever wondered what she'd like when she's really angry?" As he said Mimi's eyes glowed red and changing Minnie's mood.

Minnie looked like she was in a trance for a minute. But out of nowhere she grabbed Junior's neck and squeezes it tight. He was shocked at the actions. He looked at his sister with a gasp. Not only her mood chance but her outfit as well. She now wears a pink dress with a yellow and green flower on the chest. The flower attaches a sailor type collar which is white with a pink strip. Her shoes looked like it was part of uniform and white socks. It was almost the same kind of clothing Mandy wore when she was a kid. And Minnie looked so much like her mother with angry eyes and frown with the outfit and she has a knife from god knows wear. And boy she looked pissed off.

"M-M-Minnie?" Junior squeak out.

"Scary isn't she? She really has her mother's charm." Him chuckled.

"HOLY CRAP! MINNIE WHAT THE HELL!" Junior was almost got his gut sliced open.

"It's amazing how she was able to contain all of her frustration. Building up inside and ready to blow up. It's important to let out cuz damn does it taste so damn good." Him said licking the cherry.

"YOU! You're the only person who never appreciated what I do. You hate me for it. Why do you hate me? What does it take to get your respect? Chew someone's head off? All I wanted was for you to LOVE ME! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?" She said holding up a scythe she conjure up.

"'Gulp' you do mean brotherly love….right?" he said scared of his sister's rage.

"Love me Junior, LOVE ME!"

"Minnie I'm sorry….I can't, not this way. Your being brainwash, you need to fight it, I know you can. Your stronger than that spell, please fight it." Junior pleaded.

At first it seemed to work. Minnie lowered her scythe and her anger faded away slowly.

"Brother…." But Mimi amped up the spell making Minnie angrier than before, if that was possible.

"If I can't have you than no one can!" she jumped on his gut trying to hack his head.

"MINNIE! Stop this. This is not really you. Please calm down." Junior said pushing back the scythe.

"Is there someone else besides me? It's the girl from well isn't it?"

"Can't we just talk this over?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"This has gone far enough! This wasn't part of the deal. Stop this already!" Jeff pleaded to Him.

"This is a family matter my dear Jeff. I rather not get involved and neither should you." He said.

_"Still having trouble getting along with your sister?"_ Said a voice in Junior's head.

"What the? Who said that?" Junior said.

_"It's me Junior, your great uncle Nergal."_ Nergal said.

"Nergal? Where are you?"

_"I'm in your head my boy, where else? I am using a special device that lets me communicate with people in the family, whether there Nergal demons or not."_

"Great, maybe you can help me. Minnie in some weird spell. It's making her crazy!"

_"I can see that. I've never seen her so angry before, it's quite intriguing."_

"Intriguing my ass! I can't calm her done; I try everything I could think of."

_"Hmmm….Well there is only one thing that comes into mind that might bring her to sense, give her what she wants."_

"MIGHT! Screw it. What does she want?"

_"Oh, I think you know."_

"WHAT! You want me to do THAT! I can't do that. She's my sister for Christ sakes!"

_"I don't think you have much of a choice right now. Plus your feelings for her are the same as she feel for you."_

"I….I don't know if these feelings are love. I mean, she's more than a sister to me but I don't know how much?"

_"Either way, it may be the only way. It's a long shot, I grant you, but it may be the only way to snap her out of her rage. I'm not sure what will happen but it's better than getting your head cut off."_

"You're crazy! She's crazy! This is crazy! Are all Nergal's crazy?"

_"Maybe crazy, but she's crazy about you. Now pucker up and give her some sugar."_

Junior thought it was crazy, but giving that he was running out of time he had no other way out. And if it means getting Minnie out of the spell then so be it. He slapped the scythe out of her hands and before she could do anything else, he grabbed her by the arms and slammed his lips against hers. He held it there as long as he can hoping it would work. The others were speechless, except Him who just stared.

"Didn't see that coming. Are they really related?" Jeff asked and Mimi just sighed.

"This had better work." He thought as he release the kiss.

Minnie looked like she was waking up from a sleep. Her eyes seemed to be back to normal. After shaking her head a little she looked up to Junior with a 'what the happened'.

"Brother?" She began to speak.

"Minnie your back to normal! Oh thank god I thought WAM!" He was cut off with Minnie slapping him as hard as she can screaming.

"What forbidden act hast thou bestowed upon thy sister?" Minnie said using her Shakespeare language again.

"Ah dammit! Look I'm sorry that I kissed you, but you were spouting all this crap about me not giving the love you wanted. Now whether it was the damn spell you were under that was talking or you, I had to do it or my head would be rolling down the floor."

"Thy was….under a curse?" Minnie was shocked.

"Yeah, by that asshole and yes." Junior pointed to Him.

"Yes what?" Him asked.

"I would give up my own soul to save her's" Minnie was touched by his words.

Him choose that moment to grab Minnie by the back of her neck.

"I really do wish I don't intervene with family matters but I need to be somewhere soon so I'll just take what's mine and be on my way." Him said.

"HEY! You said you let us go." Junior snapped.

"Correction my dear boy, I said YOU can leave free of charge. Your sister's soul however, belongs to me. I stole her fair and square."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Haven't you figure it by now? She is the key to controlling the beast, the key to take control of all what your mother has. Neither Lucifer nor God will stand in my way. And your father wouldn't dare attack me because I'll have his little princess with me all the time."

"I said let my sister GO!" Junior picked up the scythe and ran towards Him.

"Careful with that, you could poke an eye out."

"Let her go now!" Junior swung the scythe at Him.

"Good, let your anger out, I can feel it. Strike me down with your hatred!" Him taunted Junior.

"Why don't you SHUT UP!" Junior punch Him in the chest and send him flying towards the wall.

"AGH!" Him yelled feeling a burning on his chest.

Junior was shocked that he did that. He looked at his hands and saw it had the black and dark green Symbiote hand.

"Brother, thou may be a spirit but still has the raw power of the Symbiote. Us it to fight back!" Minnie said.

Junior nodded and continued the attack. Meanwhile Jeff quietly snuck over to the angel.

_"This has gone far enough."_ Jeff thought.

"Your soul has been tainted by your betrayal!" The angel said.

"Keep it down! I know what I did was bad but you can worry about that later. Right now I need your help." Jeff said as he removes the web.

"I must say your quite the fighter. You must of trained with your father. It's a pity that you shot down my offer. I could have help you master that raw power you have and made you the most powerful warrior. And yet you spat it in my face and for what? For her? Or are you just a coward? Bah it doesn't matter I'm going to kill you" "YOUNG SYMBIOTE?" the Angel yelled.

Him was stunned for a moment and that was all Junior needed. He slammed his fist on Him's face spinning him around just in time for the angel to cut off his claw that had Minnie.

"Again with the hands? What's with that? Do you have some weird pleasure cutting off hands?" Junior asked.

"NO SHE'S MINE! MIMI! STOP HIM! Mimi jumped in the air and was about to attack when Jeff stopped her with his webs.

"Sorry about this Mimi."

"JEFF! WHAT ARE YOU GAHH?" Junior hopped on his back and held his neck with the scythe.

"Hurry! Get Minnie out of here"

"What of you young Symbiote?"

"Don't worry about me. Just get her to a safe. Anywhere but here."

"Then we shall depart from this hellish pit."

"Brother!" Minnie called for him.

In a flash they were gone. Him through Junior off and slammed him to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO! JEFF! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU BETRAYED ME!" He turned to Jeff and Junior.

"Well uh, I betrayed them, I betrayed you, so all is fair with betrayal. I mean we all have to get betrayed sometime right? Just making it all even." He tried to talked him out of killing them.

It didn't work.

"I am going to enjoy ripping your limbs one by one."

"Hehe, can't we talk this over with some banana bread? Or some chocolate truffles?"

"No." He said.

Him grabbed the scythe and pulled it back to kill them.

"SAY YOUR PREIES YOU INSIGNIFICANT EIGHT-LEGGED INGRATE!" He swung the scythe at them but Mimi intervene by catching the blade.

"Mimi! What do you think you're doing? If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of the BONK!" Mimi threw her tea pot at his head.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Him screamed.

"Junior hold on." Jeff said.

"What's going on? What's she doing?" Junior asked as Mimi started using her powers to teleport.

"We're leaving." He said.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAWY FROM ME!" Mimi stuck her tongue before they disappeared.

"I'm surrounded by ingrates." Him thought as he stood alone.

A few minutes later a portal open and came out Jeff, Junior, and Mimi. The land the stood was a wasteland of sand, stone, and spikes. The only thing here was a swing set and a limbo set with skulls holding the stick. Mimi went to the swing and sat there.

"Where are we?" Junior asked.

"We're in Limbo." Jeff answered.

"Limbo's this place? Mimi brought us here right? Why did she help me?" Junior was confused as why she did that.

"Well she was exactly helping you. She was….protecting me."

"I didn't know you two were close."

"We are. I've known Mimi since she was a little baby. I was kinda like her second father, a nanny if you will. I volunteered to babysit her while Him was off corrupting people. Being a sub-ruler of hell is harrowing work. When Mimi was old enough to walk, Him did something terrible to her. Now I don't believe he was really Mimi's father, I think he took her away from her real parents, so what he did to her made it easy."

"What did he do?" Junior asked.

"He exposed her to all of the unspeakable things humans have ever done. He wanted to make her a spitting image of himself, probably to torture souls like he does. He took her innocents and ravaged it all so he could use her for his evil tool. I remember her screaming and Him laughing when….when he cut of her hands and replace them with….those. She tried to defend herself in the only why she could, abandoning her emotions and humanity. What he did can never be undone. I tried my best in mending what's left of her innocents by coming here when Him was out by being the one thing our dad didn't give me."

"Dad. That's it." Junior said.

"What's it?"

"Dad is really powerful, ten times powerful than Him. I bet he could reverse what he did to Mimi." Mimi looked up at hearing the news of the possibility of being normal again.

"You think so?"

"Defiantly."

"That's great! And junior, I apologize for what I did." Jeff said pushing Junior on the swings.

"Don't worry about it. Minnie is safe now and I know you're just a really nice guy. And I know Mimi is glad to have you bro."

"Come here you two. This calls for a group hug." He grabs Mimi and Junior and hugs them with a smile.

"So I guess we don't have to worry about Him huh." Jeff put Junior down with a serious face.

"It won't be long for Him to find us and torture us."

What!"

"He'll find us soon Junior. And he'll make us go through hell."

No he can't I won't let that happen."

"It is not your concerns anymore I'm afraid." A new voice said.

They turned around to see Clockwork there holding a piece sign.

"You've done well, young Symbiote." He said.

"Clockwork? What are you doing here?"

"What else, to bring you back."

"What about Jeff and Mimi?"

They well have to fend for themselves. You are needed elsewhere."

"I can't leave them here. They're going to get killed!" Jeff put his hand on Junior's back to calm him down.

"Junior listen to me, you have to go back."

"What?"

"Mom and dad need your help fighting that thing."

"And what will you do when he gets here? You know you can't defeat him." Clockwork said.

"Why won't you help them?" Junior asked.

"There are certain thinks that must happen and this is one of them."

"Dammit, your worse than Oogie and Him combine you asshole!" Junior shouted.

"Shhh, it's ok. We can hold are ground. Mimi well protect me and I'll protect her." Jeff said calming him.

"I promise I'll come back with dad and he'll beat the leaving shit out of Him."

"I know you will little brother. Go say something to Mimi." Junior nodded at walked up to Mimi.

"Mimi, take care of my big brother for me. I'll come back with help." Mimi just nodded.

Mimi got close to Junior making him blush. She put her claws on his face….and stretch it.

"Owwww!"

Clockwork opened a portal and both he and Junior left for the fight.

* * *

**IN HEAVEN**

* * *

Heaven, the white kingdom. It is a realm of the purist souls to find happiness in the afterlife. Where angels and souls roam the area being happy. But one soul was not happy at all. Minnie sat at the edge of the clouds looking down with a frown, knowing she'll never she her brother ever again. The angel was talking with the gate keeper about what happen.

"I have given them me report and now reviewing your files as we speak." He said as he removed his mask reveling blond hair and blue eyes.

"In light of what happen….there are some questions that need to be answered and I know you will tell the truth. This feeling you have been able to suppress all these years, this love for your brother, I know the love you seek is in the purist of intentions but it is looked down in the eyes of heaven. This desire….I witnessed it while you were under the demon's control and I didn't want to believe it at first but I must ask you know. Do you still have these feelings?" Minnie looked down poking her fingers together.

"I see. I regret to say this unless you renounce this kind of feeling towards him. Until then, the gates well not open for you. Perhaps it is not your time." When he said that Minnie gave him a hug.

"You seemed….pleased?"

* * *

**HALLOWEEN TOWN**

* * *

"Here we are, back from the start." Clockwork said.

"Good now leave. I need to find my dad."

"Do you not wish why I brought you here or what must be done?"

"Don't give a damn."

"I would recommend you stay there for about ten seconds."

"Why?"

"You will know soon enough. Watch out for the teeth." And with that he left.

"Watch out for the what?" Then a large shadow loomed over him.

Junior turned around to see the Nergal beast looking straight at him.

"Oh fuck me."

**"Welcome back young Symbiote."** He picked him up by the foot.

On the ground NJ saw Junior through the binoculars.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! My devil….is that Junior?" he asked.

"Junior! Goddammit Clockwork, what the hell is he thinking?" Grim asked.

"All batteries stand down. Anyone who fires will have to answer to me." Mandy ordered.

"What this now? A hostage situation? I should take it out while it's distracted." Dark Danny said.

"Do it and I'll make you pay, got it?" Mandy said with venom in her voice. Danny gulp and nodded.

**"Where have you been? We missed you. Yes."**

"I didn't miss you freak." Junior spat.

**"We have a backbone now do we? It doesn't matter. You can't defeat us. And neither can your sister, I am my own master. Yes."** The Nergal beast said not seeing the light behind him or how the person that came from the light.

It was our favorite little girl herself.

"Holy crap! It's Minnie!" Steve pointed out.

"She has returned and just in time." Clockwork said eating popcorn.

"Clockwork. I'm going to kill you for this!" Mandy said being held back by Pain and Nightingale.

"Can you wait after this. I really don't want to miss this."

**"Um, as anyone seen Billy?"** Zap said.

Everyone looked around and truth to Zap's words Billy was nowhere in sight.

**"Look who came back."**

Minnie has an angelic sword given by the angel. She spoke to the beast in the Nergal language but had no effect.

**"You're not the boss of me, not anymore"** It grabbed Minnie by the waist.

**"You honestly think you can take me on with that toothpick of a weapon? I'm not afraid of you or anything else. And I'll prove it by having you and your brother as appetizers. Yes."**

"THE HELL YOU WELL!" Billy shouted.

He jump to the beast with his long blade out and sliced the fingers off. It roared in pain dropping the kids. Billy caught them and did a strong kick in the Nergal's face sending it flying backwards.

"DAD/FATHER!" Junior and Minnie hugged their dad and he returned the hug.

"Thank god you two are all right. Let's go to the others ok." They both nodded and Billy jump to the group.

He set them down as Mandy ran up to them and gave them a hug as well.

"You two scared the living daylights out of me." Mandy said.

"Sorry mom." They said together.

"It's ok now." She gave them both a kiss on the foreheads.

"Nice to see you guys ok." Jack said.

"Dude, you guys were gone like forever. What happened?" Steve asked.

"Well it's a long story." Junior said.

**"Well at least you two are safe now."** Zap said.

"You two can cause so much trouble you know that?" Nightingale said.

"Sir William. I think I found it." Allen said.

"Let me see." Billy looked at the computer.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, it's the only logical thing of how it take souls. But to be really sure we have to open it up."

"Then let me do that." The creature stood up looking very angry.

**"You'll pay for that! Yes."** It said.

"Not going to happen." And Billy shot like a bullet and ran to the beast.

The beast let out more tentacle blades at Billy but he just cut through them like they were nothing. As he got close he started slashing the right leg off. The beast screamed in pain and fell to its knees. Billy took this opportunity and run on the back of the Nergal beast to the top. It tried to bat him off with the scythe but Billy caught it with ease. It tried to retrieve it back however Billy was not making it easy. He snatch it out of its hands an slice off its legs. Unable to regenerate fast enough, Billy began hitting it with his club hands over and over.

The beast shot a ghostly wail at him throwing him to the buildings. Thinking it got him the beast tried to recover it's legs. But then something shot out of the building and up in the air. Billy now hovered over the beast with his own set of wings. He had four wings and the four top parts are connected making it look like its ripped. The color of the bone was black and the skin was a black and red rip stripe design.

Billy flew down doing a seismic slam on the face causing a earthquack. Billy then took its right arm and slowly pulled it off. The creature was now screaming in agony. Billy continued hi assault until he heard it begged.

**"Please spear us. We can't take this anymore."**

"Fine by me." Billy said.

The creature sighed but then Billy shot in the air until he was about 20 feet in the air at a 45 degree angle. His whole right arm turned to a large cannon. It was the same one from his youth. He pointed at the beast with an evil smile. The creature started to sweat bullets.

**"W-w-wait! I thought will spare us?"**

"The way you put my friends and family through, not a snowball chance in hell." He said as he builds the energy up.

The dark energy leaked out a little when it was a full capacity. Billy aimed it at the beast and shot a dark beam at it covering it. It screamed it's final breath. As Billy lifted the beam, all was left was burned scraps.

"All right boss! You the man!" Steve said.

"Wow. I never knew dad was that powerful." Junior said in amazement.

"He's that and more honey." Mandy said.

The group went to the remains of the beast only a few large pieces were left. Billy flew down next to the others.

"Glad that's over." Billy said.

"Aw, I wanted to play more." Nightingale said with a sad face.

"You are one messed up child you now that?" Grim said.

"Thanks I know."

Billy walked up to one of the large pieces. He stuck his arm in trying to find something. After a while he pulled out Junior's and Minnie's corpses. Junior's corpse looks fine but Minnie's was in bad shape. Billy gentle set the bodies down. He put his hand over Minnie's as he bumped dark energy in the body. Within minutes the body healed itself and all the lost parts were replaced.

"There we go."

"Um boss, why did you do that?" Steve asked.

"Because Minnie will need her body in perfect shape."

"But she's dead and so is Junior."

"Not really." The group was confused.

"What does thou mean father dearest?" Minnie asked.

"Did you see this thing taking souls." The group nodded.

"Well something bugged me about it. Only the reaper could do that and it made me wonder how can this thing do it as well. Then it hit me. There was only one thing that can do that."

"And that would be?" Mandy asked.

"I FOUND IT!" Allen yelled.

The group went to Allen and saw he held a strange spear-like ball. It was swirling inside like something was in it.

"Just as I thought." Billy said.

"No. it can't be it's a soul spear." Grim said wide socket.

"What's a soul spear?" Junior asked.

"This thing here can take the souls of anything like the reaper. It was banned since it was too powerful for one being to have. But there is another reason." Billy said.

"What was it?" Minnie asked as well.

"If someone dies and not by the being having the spear, it can't go to the afterlife or to their bodies."

"So what now?" Nightingale asked.

"We destroy it." Billy said.

"You read my mind Sir William. I will need time to figure out how do dispose of it without" Billy took it from Allen's hands and crushed it in his hands setting free the trap souls.

"….or you could just do that. Works too." Allen finished his sentence.

Then Junior and Minnie felt a pulsing feeling in them. Than they shot back into their bodies and became living again. They coughed for air and had really bad headaches. Billy went up to them and patted their backs.

"You two alright?" he asked.

"Yeah 'cough' just not use to that." Junior said.

"Don't worry. You two will be find in a few minutes."

Junior was about to get up when he saw something next to Minnie.

"Hey, what's that?" He pointed at the objects.

Billy picked them up. They were eye balls. They were the same color eyes as Minnie's. but each had a arua around them, each is different. lokking carefully Billy suddenly knew why.

"The powers split themselves." Billy said.

"What?" Minnie asked.

"Sweet heart listen. What these are is two different powers. This one 'holding the eye in his right hand' is your birth powers, the Symbiote powers. And this 'holds the other eye in his left hand' is the power you know so long, the Nergal powers. When you had both they conflicted with each other and nearly killed you. So you need to choose. Which power do you want?"

"What power should I dawn on Father?" Minnie asked.

"I can't make that decision for you. You must choose. I know I wasn't the best father and I know I should of trained you and your brother, but I thought I couldn't. Now I saw what my decision did. It got you and your brother's soul taken away because I thought it was right to let someone else train you besides us. I'm sorry I wasn't the father you needed. But now you must choose, become a Symbiote, a Nergal demon, or something else. Me and your mother well stand by your judgment and we'll love all the same."

Minnie thought about for a moment. She looked at the Nergal eye. She had it since birth and Knows it very well, but the demons had cause so much trouble and she could barely control it. The Symbiote eye was her true powers, but she doesn't think she can handle that much power. It took her three minutes before she finally decides.

She took the Nergal eye.

* * *

Well aren't I a fucker. Takes me three months to make this chapter and end it on a cliffhanger. looks like a close case to me folks...or is it? Only I know the answers...actually you guys might already know what will happen since it's been done before. Well see you all in chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the 5th chapter, hope you like it. If there's anything that's need to be fix, let me know. And this will have a lemon in it, so you have been warned.

* * *

**PAYBACKS A FREAK'N BICTH**

* * *

Billy was crushed that she took the Nergal eye. But he understood why. That power was with her since birth and it would be properly be weird for her to have some new and completely different power than the Nergal one. Minnie took the eye and walked over to NJ. This confused the others, especially Billy and NJ. NJ bends down to Minnie's height to see what she wanted.

"I come to search through my soul and found the answer I was looking for. Tis these powers I grew from….it was the same that cause my own suffering. Not ungrateful for both Nergal's too safe thy life, but I must depart from an old part of me and welcome the new. I hope thou not disheartened by my actions?" Minnie asked and NJ just smiled.

"It's alright Minnie. I had the feeling you wanted to be a Symbiote anyways." NJ said.

Minnie smiled as well and gave him the eye. She gave him a hug as a 'thanks for understanding' which NJ returned. The others smiled as well. Minnie went to her father after NJ let go of the hug.

"My dear father, you have not wrong me nor are you a bad father. Thou has raised me grand. I have nothing but gratitude and love for you and mother. Thy has giving me great love and a wonderful life. I love you daddy." Minnie gave her father a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too princess." Billy picked up his daughter and kisses her on the forehead.

Mandy came over to them taking her daughter in her arms and giving her a kiss too.

"We love both of you, no matter what you two pick in life, our love for you two will not change that." Mandy said.

Junior walked up to his family. Billy picked up his son and they all shared a family hug. (AN: Aww doesn't that just warms your heart to see a family reunited like that?)

"I wish to become a Symbiote like my family." Minnie said.

"Are you sure? Once you go down this road, you can never come back. Same with you Junior, you both have a choice. It well be hard work, I won't lie about that and it could take years for either of you to get to your mother's or my level." He said to his children.

They both look at each other for a second, seeing if the other will go for it. With a smile, they nodded.

"Alright than, Minnie place the eye next to your heart and you will be a Symbiote." Minnie nodded.

She took the eye and places it where her heart is. The eye glowed white and fazed into her. Minnie gasped at the new sensation that was now flowing in her body. She could feel the power engulfing her in a weird yet oddly familiar completion that was absent till tonight. It was a wonderful thing, all her life she felt incomplete, that a part of her was missing. Now she knew why, her true powers were missing all this time and now she feels complete. Once the sensation went down, she looked at the world in a whole new light.

**"How does it feel kiddo?"** Zap asked Minnie.

"It feels….magnificent! I never felt this kind sensation in my entire life." Minnie said twirling around.

"Hey Minnie, you're not speaking in your 'theater voice'." Junior pointed out.

"What? I don't know what you're….'GASP!" Your right. Father what happened?" Minnie turned to her father.

"I guess when your powers were absorbed in you; they were fixing anything that was damage or anything that was deemed useless. They must have thought your speech was not important enough to keep. I guess they threw it away." Billy said.

"But I work so hard on that. Miss Pataki well be so disappointed I lost it." Minnie lowered her head in sadness.

"Hey don't worry Minnie; it's not the end of the world if you lost it. Your still you and that's all it matters." Junior said cheering up his sister.

"Really?"

"Yeah, plus you can always relearn it. You were always better at that kind of stuff than me."

"Thank you brother." Minnie hugged Junior and he returned the hug.

"And I think Helga will understand if I explain what happen." Mandy said.

"Thank you mother. And thank the rest of you for helping us." Minnie said to the group.

"Yeah you guys really save are asses back there." Junior said.

"Watch your mouth young man! You may have a great ordeal but that doesn't give you an excuse to swear, got it?" Mandy said in her stern voice.

"Yes mom."

"So give us the details, what happen to you guys?" Steve asked.

"Well after I left the party I sat near the fountain and a ghost dog came up to me. I was about to play ball with it till these three kids in costumes bagged me from behind and took me to their club house." Junior began but Jack stopped him.

"Did these three kids call themselves the Trick or Treaters?"

"Yeah they did. They wanted to join me into their club, but I got knocked out by this seriously messed up dude name Oogi Boogie."

"He what?" Billy and Mandy said wanting to….meet him.

"He whacked me upside the head with a baseball bat and brought me to his lair. He told me about how he and Grim use to be a small business together till Grim left. He was about to cut me open when Minnie came in and busted all his stuff….but I was ungrateful for what she did and yelled mean things to her." Junior turned to Minnie with a sad face.

"Minnie I'm so sorry for what I said. I felt weak when you showed up. I'm the older one here; I should be protecting you not the other way around. I was jealous of your powers and the fact that you had powers and not me. I was blinded by jealousy to not see what you were going through and I got you killed. You probably hate me now." Junior lowered his head in shame.

Junior felt a pair of soft hands on his cheeks which belong to his sister. She had a soft smile looking into Junior's eyes with nothing more than love and compassion.

"My dear brother, I don't blame you for my death or my suffering. It was just all bad timing. And I know that you release your mistakes. Even I have seen some of my errors as well. We all have flaws, but it is these flaws that gives us our own unique identities and should better ourselves through past mistakes. You well grow strong, I know you well."

"But it was because of my selfless needs that cost you your life!" Junior yelled back.

"These may be true, but I still forgive you."

"But why?"

"Because I love you, more than I should." Minnie looked down out of embarrassment.

"I love you too Minnie….it's just that I don't know what kind of love. I mean I love you more than a sister but not enough to call you my girlfriend. With all that has happen to us tonight, I just need time to clear me head, I hope you're not mad."

Minnie took his head and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. The group gasp in shock except Billy and Mandy, since they saw this coming and have no problem with their new relationship, Clockwork since he knew about this (master of time and all) and Dark Danny but that's because he doesn't give a shit. Junior was shock as well but he gave in to the kiss and returned it with equal love. After 30 seconds they part for air with a single saliva connecting their lips.

"Whoa." Was all Junior said with a goofy smile.

"Holy crap, I didn't see that one coming." Steve whisper to his brother.

"Indeed. This certainly is a new turn of events." Allen agreed.

Minnie and Junior both blushed as most of the group stared at them like they head grown two heads. They know what they did was not a typical thing for siblings to do. Their action may cause major problems in the future and they have no idea how their parents will react to this either.

"Um….I guess we have some explanation to do huh?" Junior said.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now I believe we have to 'visit' our friend Oogie." Billy said.

The group agreed and headed to the remains of the club house.

* * *

**GAMBLE/TORTURE ROOM**

* * *

The room was filled with broken machine parts from the Pumpkinator, Oogie's toys were scattered and broken, rubble was everywhere, and spots of blood was on the ground. Near the wreck were the bodies of the Trick or Treaters and Oogie, their bodies unmoved and not a single scratch through the whole ordeal. In the few minutes of the orb shattered, their souls return to their bodies with no ill effect except with a massive headache and felt they were going to throw up.

"My head is killing me." Lock said holding his head.

"Forget about your head, I have a massive back ache." Shock rearranges her back.

"I don't want to do that anytime soon." Barrel said moving to his friends.

"Agreed." Both said.

They turned to their boss who was now awake.

"Dammit all! Him gave me a reject piece of junk and I was killed." Oogie was fuming.

"Maybe if you didn't taunt them so much it wouldn't happen." Lock said.

"Are you saying this was my fault?"

"That's what the man said. If you just went along with the plan Him gave us, it could have gone smoother." Shock said crossing her arms.

"You little brats! Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the great Oogie Boogie. My plans never go wrong."

"What about the time you tried to ransack Santa and Sally?" Barrel said.

"That was different."

"Or the time you wanted to take over Halloween Town five years ago." Lock added.

"I got sick."

"What about when you ran for mayor in the underworld?" Shock also added.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M UNCOPETENT?"

"Yes." They said plainly.

"Why you little….fine so some of my schemes had a few hitch in them. But next time we'll get those brats and I will have the power kill that back stabbing bastard Him." Oogie said raising his stub hand.

"There won't be a next time you sick bastard." Said a voice from behind.

The four turn to see are favorite group on top of the rubble with guns, blades and all pointed at them. And they were not happy.

"We're screwed." Barrel said hiding behind Shock.

"Hello Oogie." Billy said.

"Uh….Carnage, it's nice to meet you….I am a great admirer of your work." Oogie trembled with fear.

"That's nice to hear. However, I well make you scream like the little bitch you are for killing my little girl." Billy growled at him.

"Now l-let's not get hasty. I was only ACK!" But he was cut off by the strangle hold of Billy's hand.

"You could bullshit through this like the worm you are, but we both know that's not going to work. But you will tell me where you got the Pumpkinator from."

"How do you know it wasn't me?" Oogie said with a raspy voice thanks to Billy's hold.

"One: you're not that creative and two: you are sure as hell not that powerful to open a portal or control it. Now who brought him here?"

Oogie said nothing to him. Billy added pain by sending a deadly dose of his dark energy through his body. Oogie screamed in pain for about 30 seconds till Billy stop.

"Who send that machine here?" He asked again.

"I…it was….Him."

The room felt silent but the air was filled with very large killing instinct by Billy and Mandy.

"That gender bashing freak….where is he?" Mandy spatted.

"I don't know." Oogie said.

Mandy shot a few holes in Oogie letting out his bugs.

"NOT MY BUGS! Please have mercy; I don't know where Him is. I don't even know how he got the Pumpkinator. I swear on my life." Oogie said crying.

Mandy aim her gun on his forehead and was about to shot again when she felt a hand on hers. She looked to see it belong to her son.

"Wait He doesn't know, but I do." Junior said.

"Wat do you mean child?" Grim asked.

"A guy name Clockwork took me to hell and said I was part of a bigger picture. He left me with an Arch angel that took Minnie's soul to heaven but said it was stolen by a girl name Mimi. We walked for a while till we bumped into Jeff and a little girl." Billy's eyes were big as dinner plates.

"Jeff….you saw him?" Billy said in a whisper.

"Yeah and I know you hatch him but didn't took care of him but I know it wasn't your fault. Anyways he took us to where he lives and I told him what happen but he webbed us but Him told lies to Jeff if he did it. Then Minnie came out of nowhere and the little girl turned out to be Mimi. And Him came out and tried to turn me against you but I refused so he got Minnie to try to kill me. Luckily I got her back but Him tried to take her back. The angle took Minnie away and Him was about to kill us when Mimi teleported us to Limbo. Where I learned that Him did unspeakable things to her so she could be like him. Clockwork came and took me back to Halloween Town and you know the rest."

The group was stunned to say the least. So much has happen to them in such a short while.

"And I think Him went after Jeff and Mimi for betraying him. We have to get to Limbo." Junior urged his parents.

They looked at each other knowing he was right.

"Very well, Grim open a portal to Limbo." Mandy ordered.

"Take this trash to a holding cell till I come back." Billy handed Oogie to Nightingale.

"Sure thing boss. And welcome to hell Oogie." She laughed at Oogie's fear.

"Sir, what about them?" One of the horse headed men pointed to the Trick or Treaters.

Billy looked at the three kids trembling at what he might do to them. Billy just sighed, he turned to Jack.

"I believe their under your jurisdiction Jack, and try to go light on the punishment."

"Very well." He turned to the kids.

"You three are not allowed to play any of your tricks till I say. Until then, you will do community service for whoever needs it and if I catch you doing tricks, you WILL receive a much harsher punishment than this one. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal sir." They said.

"Good. Now you will live in my home till we find a suitable home for you three. Now is there anything you need to say?"

"Yeah I got something." Lock turned to Junior and Minnie.

"We're really sorry what we did. We didn't know Oogie would call on the Pumpkinator, hell we didn't even know he even got it in the first place."

"We played some mean tricks before, but never like this. I'm sorry you got killed Minnie." Shock said.

"Yeah, if we knew about it, we would have never done it." Barrel added.

"We don't blame you." Junior said.

"Thanks and our offer is still open if you are still interested. And you can join too Minnie." Lock said.

"We'll think about it." Minnie said.

"Kids lets go." Mandy said.

They said there goodbye's to them and enter the portal with their parents, Grim, Zap, Allen, Steve, and Pain.

* * *

**LIMBO**

* * *

Jeff's body hit the floor in a bloody smash. He coughed up blood and saliva on the ground. His body was covered with slash marks, not deep just many. Mimi wasn't doing so hot either. She had fewer slash marks than Jeff but her right claw is cracked and is unable to move. Him had a few dings and cuts here and there but out of the three he look fine.

"I'm so disappointed in you Mimi. I gave you a home, feed you, cloth you, gave you powers like mine and this is how you repay me? With disobedient?" Him walked slowly towards them with the scythe.

"You only gave me loneliness and pain." Mimi said in a low voice.

"You had no right to do what you did to her." Jeff also said.

Him uses an illusion that gave them serious headaches.

"I can and will! I'm her father not you!" Him said.

"You're no father to me." Mimi was smacked by Him on the cheek.

"Don't talk back to me you little ingrate! I will make you suffer." But before he did anything else, a dark energy ball hit Him square in the sides and shot him near one of the rocks.

Mimi and Jeff were shocked that an unknown energy came out of nowhere and pile drive Him to a rock. They looked and saw that it was a man in a black coat that did it. Around him were other people. The two saw familiar faces in the group.

"Junior! Minnie! You came back and not a moment too soon." Jeff said with a happy tone.

"I told you I would. Are you guys seriously hurt?" Junior ran to them.

"Just a few scratches nothing more."

"I'll be the judge of that. Hold still." Allen aimed his computer at them with a blue light scan them. In 10 seconds he got the results.

"No major damage to the organs or structure. They check out clean Sir William."

"Thank you Allen." Billy turned to Jeff.

"Hello Jeff."

"Hi….do I know you?" Billy let out a small chuckle.

"Right I look quite different from when you last saw me. Jeff, it's me Billy." Jeff was stun to say the least.

"D….dad?"

"Nice to see you again….son." Jeff had tears coming down his eyes when Billy called him son.

"Oh dad." Despite his injuries he walked to Billy and gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry how I treated you. I know I was the worst father in the world, but I'll make it up to I promise." Billy said returning the hug.

It was a touching scene of a father son reunion.

"I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry." Steve and Grim said with tears.

"And our family of weirdness continues to grow." Mandy said walking up to the pair.

"Jeff I would like to meet my wife and mate Mandy."

"Is it really you Mandy?" Jeff asked and she nodded.

"Wow I miss a lot haven't I?"

"Don't worry we'll get you up to speed."

"Thanks and um…. would you mind if I call you mom?" He asked Mandy.

"No I wouldn't mind son." Mandy gave him a small kiss on the head.

Jeff gave them both a hug. When he left go of them Billy bend to Mimi's height.

"And you must be Mimi. I heard what you did." Mimi froze in fear.

Mimi had heard the stories of what Billy or Carnage as he is well known can and have done to those who pissed him off. She feared he would kill her or worse. The group also was on edge of what Billy might do. But her fear lessen when Billy gave her a kind smile.

"I don't blame you and you weren't responsible for Minnie's death either. Him has always been an egotistic bastard since the day he was born and I know he was the reason for all of this and I know you helped my kids. You won't need to fear about Him getting you." Billy reinsure her.

Mimi gave Billy a hug and shed a single tear.

"Thank you." She whisper in his ear.

Billy returned the hug. But the moment was short lived as Him came out of the rubble looking piss. Billy ordered Zap and Pain to take Jeff and Mimi to a safe distance.

"Dad what are you going to do?" Minnie asked.

"Make him pay. Go with them Minnie. You too Junior." The kids nodded and left with Jeff and Mimi.

"So the infamies Carnage has arrived at last. I was wondering what took you so long." Him said brushing off the pebbles.

"Him, by the authority give'n to me by the Council of Order, you are under arrest for the distortion of dimension, threaten the balance, attack an angle in heaven, and seriously pissing me off. You can either come corporately or I can kick your ass and make you beg for death. What's it going to be?" Billy said.

"I choose the third option, KILLING YOU!" Him ran straight at Billy.

"I was hoping you do that." He said with a sick smile.

When Him got close to Billy he swung the scythe at his neck but instead of flesh and bone, it was air. Billy disappeared in front of Him. Him looked around to find where Billy went only to get punch hard in the face.

"GAH! Damn you Carnage. Sucker punch me will you? Now that doesn't seem fare." Him wipes his blood from his mouth.

"Like you have?"

"Touché. Well then if we're going to fight dirty, let's do it in our ultimate forms." Him said with a grin.

"Ultimate forms you say? Fine by me."

Him just laughed evilly as Him's body began to change. His body grew 12 ft. tall with black claws, dark red skin, unusual armor/cloths, black boots, sharp teeth, and glowing green eyes. (The Him in the Power Puff Girls episode Speed Demon)

"Let's see you beat me now. I feed off of negativity and there's a lot of it as well."

"Well then looks like I need to step it up." Billy said.

Billy's whole body was suddenly covered in black and red skin like water. It reformed his body in an alien way. The coat was now part of the skin that has rips and holes in it and the color was black and red and the neck cover was longer and covers most of his neck. You can see his muscles perfectly, not bulging just enough to see them like you took the skin off. His hands are now claws with razor spikes on his forearm. His feet are now a three toe claws and with a reptile look to them. His face was like the rest of his body. He had two sets of teeth, one on the outside of his mouth that looks like daggers all crooked and black and a set in the mouth razor sharp teeth behind the jagged ones. His eyes were pure flame white and shredded on the sides. His hair was the same color as the skin with horns that form like a crown. On the skin is deep marking like gashes with Billy's dark powers flowing through the markings and they go all over his body.

And he was scarier than before.

"Dude." Steve was speechless.

"Is….that dad?" Jeff asked her mom.

"Indeed. You will soon see why he is feared by all."

Even Him was sweating a little but he would be damned if he show it.

**"What's the matter? Scared shitless are we?"** Billy said in a dark echo voice.

"You think I'm scared of you? TAKE THIS!" Him threw a punch at Billy.

Billy easily caught it with one hand. Him had a 'what the fuck' face as Billy smiled his evil one and threw Him with easy to the ground. Billy disappears and reappear flouting above Him's head. Him lifted himself only to get slammed in the ground by Billy hitting him on his head. Billy then grabs his hair and threw Him to the air. Billy flew past Him and slammed his foot in Him's gut sending Him to the ground making a creator. Billy flouted above the hole looking for any sign that Him could of survive.

A flash a green energy suddenly shot out of the hole in every direction hoping one would hit Billy. Billy flew right and left with ease avoiding the beams. It seemed Him was down but not out….yet.

**"This has grown boring. There is no challenge at all. I'm done horsing around with this gender bashing freak. It ends NOW!"** Billy swoops down and with his arms now large spiky drill digs through the ground.

Billy digs under where Him was stuck which would explain why Him was shooting like a wild man. Billy blasted Him with a dark energy blast sending him out of the ground and to a small hill. Him was about to get up when he felt all his air left him at once. He looked down to see Billy punched him hard in the gut. Billy flew up and did an upper cut to the chin. Then he quickly grabs Him's throat nearly crushing his Adams apple sends a powerful electrical shock of dark energy through Him's entire body. Him screamed in pain as he felt his powers were being drained by Billy.

Billy charge his hand till it crackled loudly and all at once released it at Him. A loud boom could be heard from miles away. A large dust cloud surrounded Billy and Him making it unclear what happen. The group stood up from the ditch they found before Billy let the blast out. They were covered in dust but not hurt. They looked to see the cloud was still too thick to see.

"Where's dad?" Junior asked.

"Yeah what happen to the boss man?" Steve asked.

**"He's fine." **Zap said.

"How could you know?" Allen asked.

The answer was given when Him now regular sizes crashed into the swing set. A few seconds later Billy walked out of the dust with no scratch on him at all. He walk towards the tangle Him that was now covered in bruises, cuts of different sizes, holes the size of fists, and a missing eye and arm. Billy was now a foot away from Him.

"My word, what happen? It look like Him was beaten up by twelve demons." Pain examined.

"Where did he get those damages?" Grim asked.

"Billy made them." Mandy said.

They look at Mandy confused.

"Wouldn't we hear the attack?" Allen asked.

"Billy knows many technics to kill and one of his favorite ones is the silent attacks. He can kill you a million ways without making a single sound even to the train ear." She answered.

"Wow." Both kids were amazed by how well their father can fight.

Billy grabs Him's shirt and rips him off the twisted metal making more scars. He grunted in pain. Billy held him near his face and look like he was ready to chomp his face off.

**"You lose Him and now you will pay for what you have down this night. Not only did you disrupt the balance by bring the Pumpkinator and bribing Oogie but killed my little girl and took her soul for your own sick pleasure. And I know you tried to kill both my boys as well. The council will have a field day making you suffer and I'll be part of that."** Billy whisper to Him with such hatred.

"I *cough* must Admit, what they say about you is true, you ARE a master of killing. With all this damage on me and I'm not dead, it takes a master of killing to leave the prey alive for the final kill." Him said with a crack voice.

**"Trying to kiss ass me won't work, and I'll make you beg for death. It well be very sweet music to my ears to hear you plead for it. So before I haul you away, any last words."**

"I may be the master mind in all this but I was sweet talk to do this you know." Billy didn't show it but he was surprise.

**"Who?"**

"I'll let you figure that on your own. But I will leave you with this." Him place a square object on Billy's chest.

Him pushed away Billy a few feet. Him holds a button with the words 'detonation' on it. Billy look down to see a large demonic exploding device. Him pushed the button and left in a portal.

**"Oh fuck my life."**

The bomb exploded in a brilliant blinding red light and a big sonic wave hit the group hard sending them to the ground. A minute later the light vanish and what was left a large crater. The group ran to the spot were Billy use to stand. They all had pale face when they didn't see Billy anywhere.

"DAD! Dad where are you?" Jeff screamed.

"Come on mon, where did you go?" Grim joined in.

They stood there in silence hoping to hear him. Then they heard a few rocks moves. Turning to see the rocks moves. Then a hand shot out of the ground. Grim and Steve screamed like a bunch of little girls and hopped on Pain. The arm had torn skin and muscles that you could see the bone. The rest of the body came out. It was Billy and he was a wreck. Half his face was gone and his left arm was gone as well. He had holes and burn spots all over his body that you could see his organs. Billy was out of his Symbiote form.

"Od daw wat ert." Billy moaned.

"What did he say?" Steve asked.

**"He said 'god damn that hurt'."** Zap reply.

Mandy went up to Billy to see if he had any real serious damage on him.

"Billy, is there anything that you can't regenerate?"

Billy shook his head saying no. Mandy let out a sigh of relieve and smack Billy upside the head.

"Scare me like that again and your sleeping on the coach for a week got it." Billy nodded.

Billy then healed all his damage parts and regenerate his face and arm. In seconds he was back to his old self and didn't look like a zombie

"'Ugh' I hate when someone use a bomb on me." Billy said snapping his bones and joints together.

"This happen before?" Junior asked.

"A few times during the war."

"Where's Him?" Jeff asked.

"The basterd left after he place the bomb on me. He left in a portal to who knows where. But with the damages I've gave, Him won't go far. Must of went to the Underworld to hide."

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Allen asked.

"Like I said he won't be moving too much with that kind of pain he's in. Plus the Underworld is a vas place and half of it is caves and mountains. It would be a miracle to find Him. I know someone who could find Him, but it can wait till morning." The others agreed.

"Hey dad." Jeff spoke up.

"Yeah."

"Would it be alright with you and mom if Mimi can stay with us till Him is found."

Billy looked and Mandy if she was ok with it. She gave a nod.

"She can stay with us. Now let's all go home."

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD**

* * *

The Underworld, wear demons go around doing their jobs. Many work for Mandy while a few hands full hide in the depths of the shadows. We can see a bleeding and seriously hurt Him limping to find a good place to heal up.

"Damn that Carnage. Damn him and his family. Those intruding Symbiotes will pay for this." Him ranted.

"Well look what came around. You look like shit Him." A voice said.

Him turned to see a man smoking in a black sweater and long pants and black shoes. He had a pair of sunglasses on and a beret hat. He had long purple hair tied in a ponytail. He was 5'8 and skinny and pale skin.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there." Him hissed in sarcasm.

"Hey you said you could do it yourself so don't blame me." He put his hands up in mock defense.

"Whatever just help me. I lost a lot of blood."

"I can see that. So how did it go? Did you get the powers from the brats?"

"Not quite. Jeff and Mimi betray me and let the girl to heaven and the boy to Halloween town." The man took a big puff and flung the bud away. He came up to him and blow the smoke in his face.

"So you failed us is that right?"

"….yes but next time I'll have a better plan." Him said trying to cover his ass.

"I also heard from one of the scouts that you also let Carnage destroy that monster too." Him nodded.

"So let's recap shall we, you let the kids go, you let Carnage kill the beast, you got your ass whooped, and you ran like a little girl with nothing? The master will not like this at all." He circle Him which he was now sweating bullets.

"I know I didn't deliver like I said I would but next time I well, you have my promise" the man looked at Him in the eye for a second thinking it over.

"As much I would love to hear your next scheme, there won't be a next with you." Him's eyes widen in pain as three long sharp blades impale in his chest sending high level energy through Him's body.

Him screamed in agony as the energy started heating up his blood and burns his flesh. It lasted for three minutes before it stop. The man release his blade hands and let the now dead Him fall to the ground. He was smoking and his skin was now ashes. The man retract his blades and walked away. He took out a cellphone and speed dial.

"Hey it's me….yeah he failed….killed him on the spot….yes….ok….sure I'll be back to HQ in 2….cool bye." He hanged up and left the smoking corpse of the once terrifying Him.

* * *

**SYMBIOTE MANSION**

* * *

It was around 11 o'clock when the group came back from Halloween town. Allen patch up Jeff and Mimi and did another check to see if he missed anything. The reports came back with nothing life threatening.

"Everything seems to check out. I use a special healing agent to fix that claw, it will take two days to fully heal so don't use it too much." Mimi nodded.

"Well then it's time to hit the shack. We all had a rough night. I'll show you two your rooms." Billy said leading the way with the family.

The walked to the third floor where the bedrooms were. Billy open a room that was big and had a queen's bed, some furniture, a wall T.V., and a closet. The walls were painted dark blue with a ceiling fan.

"This is your room for the night Jeff." Mandy said.

"Oh this is really nice. Thank you so much." Jeff gave them a big hug.

"Ok settle down, you had one hell of a day. You need your rest; we'll see you in the morning." Billy laughed a little.

"Good night Jeff and thanks for helping us." Junior gave him a hug.

"I thank you too Jeff. You saved my life today as well." Minnie also hug Jeff.

"Aw it was nothing. See you in the morning little brother and sister." Jeff said and closed the door to get a well-earned rest.

"Your room is next to Jeff's Mimi." Billy said opening the door.

It was the exact same room as Jeff's but with forest green paint instead of blue on the wall.

"I hope this well do." Billy asked.

"It's nice. Thank you." Mimi said in a low voice.

"You're welcome. If you need anything just ask." Mimi nodded and turned to look at Junior and Minnie.

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble this night. Him said if I didn't do what he tells me….he would kill Jeff." A tear fell down her cheek.

"We don't hold a grudge against you Mimi. Him made you did it and he we hate not you." Minnie reinsure her.

"I wish to thank you Junior for saving my life and Jeff's."

"Well you save mine. And it was mainly my dad who did it." Junior said scratching the back of his head.

"That may be and thank him for that. But it was your promise that save us this day and I want to thank you."

"You don't have to."

But Mimi didn't say a word as she lean in and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was short but sweet. Minnie was not happy to see that and Junior was bright red. Mimi releases the kiss with a shade of pink of her own.

"Thank you again to all of you." And with that she closed the door.

"This could be a messy love triangle." Billy whisper to Mandy.

"C'mon Romeo, it's time for bed. You too Minnie." Billy said and led them to their room.

Junior went to his room to change to his PJ's while Billy and Mandy sat on Minnie's bed with her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Billy said in concern.

"Yes I am fine father, just a little shook'n that's all." Minnie said.

"Were just making sure. We lost you back there Minnie and we won't to make sure that nothing out of whack with you or Junior." Mandy said.

"I know. Um….about what I did back at Halloween town….I…." Minnie couldn't finish her sentence because she was afraid that her parents may be angry about it.

"Minnie it's ok, we're not made. We kind of knew you had a thing with Junior and we will support you both no matter what. But you might want to lay low of showing your love for each other in public. They might not be….as open as we are to this ok." Billy said and Minnie nodded.

"Good now get some sleep, you had a long day." Billy kissed her on the cheek.

"We're glad you and your brother our save. Goodnight Minnie, I love you." Mandy gave her a kiss too.

"I love you both." Minnie reply.

Billy and Mandy left her room and went Junior's across the hall from hers. Billy knocked on the door.

"May we come in? Your mother and I want to talk."

"Come in" Junior said.

They both went in and sat where Junior was now in his PJ's.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Junior asked.

"We just want to make sure you're ok. You had one hell of a day." Billy said.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just….so confused." Junior rub his neck.

"Tell us." Mandy said.

"Well….with becoming a full fledge Symbiote, Minnie dying, going to hell, fighting Him, and learning how Minnie feels for me one night….I'm in overload."

"That can do that to you." Billy chuckled.

"And now the thing with Mimi….I don't know what to do? Does Mimi have feelings for me too? Who do I choose, Minnie or Mimi?" Junior looked at his parents.

"Junior you know I don't do romance, it's just not my thing, but I am a girl and I know what these girls want. It's quite clear that both of them have feelings for you, I'm not saying you should date them both and see who's better, just get to know them better and see what kind of love they have for you. And who knows, the results may surprise you." Mandy said.

"Thanks mom, I needed to hear that."

"And you don't have to do it right now, sort these feelings first before you do any of what your mother says, it won't help you if your mind is not in the right place. So take a little RnR OK?" Billy added.

"Ok night guys, love you." Junior said getting ready to go to bed.

"Love you too sport, see you in the A.M." Billy said ruffling his hair.

"Goodnight honey." Mandy gave him a kiss on the head and they both left.

Junior now lay in his room alone to let his mind wonder off to the deepest parts of his brain and recall all what happen this night.

"Man what a night. Going to a town that is nothing but Halloween, getting kidnap by Oogie's people, Minnie kicking ass, being mean to her and getting her killed, Getting my powers and use them, met Jeff in hell and fought that crazy Him dude while trying not to get eaten by that monster all in one night. And this would be a normal day for my parents. Jeez, how do they put up with it?" he thought.

Junior's thoughts were interrupted by soft knocks on his door. He got up and went to open his door thinking his parents wanted to say something else. He was surprise to see his sister on the other end of the door when he open it. She was in the same white gown she had when she was an angel and she was incredibly cute.

"M-Minnie! What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Junior asked trying not to get a nosebleed.

"…I had a bad dream….can I sleep with you?" Minnie whispered to him.

"W-w-what?" Junior stuttered.

"I just want to sleep beside you…would that be alright?" she said with pleading eyes.

Unable to say no to that cute face of hers, he said yes and went to his bed. Luckily it was big enough for two. Junior moved over for Minnie to enter. She closed the door and enter the bed. She snuggled into Junior's chest, she breathed in his scent. She loved his scent. It was a lot strong and more define than before, maybe it was because she was a Symbiote now. But either way, it was just another part of the person she loves so much. Junior wrap his arms her small frame bring her close to him.

"Can I ask you something Minnie?" Junior said softly brushing his fingers through her hair.

"What?" Minnie loved this kind of attention she was getting from her brother.

"Why do you still have the gown? I thought it would be gone when you came back alive?"

"I thought so too, but when I undress I found it. So I guess it was a gift for making me go through all this. Do you like it?" Minnie said with a shade of pink.

"I do, it suits you very nicely." He said with his own shade as well.

"Thanks. It means so much coming from you." Minnie kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome Minnie. But let's get some sleep; we had a hell of a day." Junior covered both of them with the blanket.

"Ok." Minnie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Goodnight Minnie."

"Goodnight, I love you Junior." Minnie gave one last kiss before snuggling in his neck.

"Love you too." He rested his chin on the top of her head.

In minutes the siblings fell asleep.

* * *

**WITH BILLY AND MANDY**

* * *

As the day had started so it would be a fitting end of the day as we see Billy on the balcony looking over the mega city now with all its lights out. This time he wears a simple grey shirt and black boxers. He had a blank stare recalling the memories of what the night had brought. It was both the happiest moment in his life and a big old frustration.

**"Still in the past?"** Zap joked as he was leaning on the stone rails next to Billy.

"You already used that joke." Billy said still looking out.

**"I know but you need to lighten up. Like I say 'to the past is not always the answer for the future'."**

"I heard that many times Zap and you never say that. But I just can't stop thinking of what Him said."

**"About he wasn't the master mind behind all that bullshit tonight?"**

"Correct. Him may be one the best illusionist, but beyond that, he has no true powers."

**"And it takes a great amount to control the Pumpkinator as well."** Zap was beginning to see where this was going.

"So now the question is who or what is really behind all this?"

**"I guess we just have to see. Well beside the bullshit that happened. I say it was a pretty good Halloween."**

"Says you. Though I like all the adventures I had and the ones still to come, I would like to have a normal holiday for once."

**"That will never happen. The day you met Grim is the day you sealed your fate from any normal things."**

"Yeah I know."

**"Well if there's nothing more. I'm heading out."**

"And where are you going?"

**"Your Halloween may be over but I got another party to crash. I'll see you later in the morning, see ya."** And Zap jumped off and ran into the city.

"I swear that dude has too much of a frat brother than a mentor in him."

"As long as he's not here I'm fine with that." Mandy appeared right then wrapping her arms around his torso.

Still in her arms, Billy turn to Mandy in her black see through nightgown with black lace bra and panties. She looked like a goddess to him.

"What's with the half nude look? Not that I'm complaining." He ran his hand through her hair.

"Like the rest of us I had a VERY stressful day and I need to unwind" Mandy said running her hands over his chest.

"So you show your body to me in order for me to relieve your stress."

"Yup."

"Works for me. What do you want me to do?" Though he had an idea of what it is.

"Fuck me." She whispers in his ears.

* * *

Warning: this section will contain a sex scene. If you don't want to see it just find lines at the end, if you don't care enjoy.

* * *

Billy just smiled at his wife demand. Not wanting to make her wait he started with a simple kiss which in seconds turned into a steamy French kissing match. Still kissing they moved from the balcony to the king size bed with the dark red sheets, pillows, and blanket. Their hands roam every inch of their lover's bodies. Billy got control and lightly throws Mandy on the bed with him. They landed softly on the bed with their body's mere inches away.

"I will pleasure you to your heart's desire my beloved Queen of Darkness." Billy said in a low voice.

He kissed her with such passion that it sometimes surprise Mandy that it was Billy who is doing it. Billy left a trail of saliva as he went from to her mouth, to her cheek, and to crook of her neck. There is a known fact that Mandy was a cold hearted, hatred filled, power hungry woman that fear no one and has no weakness, expect for one and only Billy knew.

Mandy gasp out as Billy lightly suck her neck. There is a weird drawback of being a Symbiote is they can be hyper sensitive. Some can have sharper noes or acute ears or in Mandy case her skin. She not the only Symbiote that have this draw back, and for some it could be all around their body while others have a very particular spot. And for Mandy, it was on her right part of her neck just above her shoulders. Billy continued to suck and lick the spot for a good five minutes all the while Mandy was moaning in a low voice. It gave her great pleasure with just that simple place.

"Shit…Billy stop 'ah' teasing…me damn you." Mandy hissed out with a large blush on her face.

Billy looked to see his wife flustered and her eyes have closed and chuckled

"You like it, I know you do." She didn't reply not wanting him to be right.

Billy continued his assault on her body going further down till he reaches her breast. He sucked lightly through the see through fabric and bra. He removed the fabric ever so slowly knowing with her sensitive skin it was driving her crazy. He saw her shivering in delight. Once it was completely off he went back to assaulting her breast.

Mandy low moans were getting loader as Billy adds his tongue and ran under the bra to the breast. Mandy let a surprising gasp at Billy's sneak attack.

"You bastard…using your tongue like that on me? You'll 'oh fuck yes' pay for this." Mandy was breathing hard.

Billy smirks and continued on his attack. After a few minutes Billy's tongue snake around to her back to the clip on the bra and unclip it with ease. He threw the bra away and moving back to look at his wife. Mandy had a lovely set of large perky D cup breast that was round and pink erect nipples. With the combination of her smooth perfect skin, dirty blond hair spread on the bad, the blush that cover her face, and her half close red eyes with lust and love in them.

In a few words, fucking sexy.

Billy loved the site that only Mandy lets him see and no one else. No matter how much he seen her like this (and he sees a LOT of it!) he never gets tired of it. Even at the age of 334, she still looks just as amazing when the day she turned 21.

"Stop looking at me like that." Mandy said in a slight embarrass voice, which was rare

"How can I? You're just so damn beautiful, I can't help myself." Billy rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Since when were you a smooth talker?" Mandy grinned.

"I have my moments." He said.

Billy returned to his duty at hand. He sucked, licked, and bites down on the left breast while his hand massages the right. Mandy lets out low moans and grunts as Billy ravage her bare tits.

"Fuck yes! Suck my tits! Suck them dry!" Mandy moan load, very load.

Good thing the room was sound proof.

Billy sucked harder make her breath harder and raged. Billy switches to the other breast and did the same. He bit lightly on her nipples and giving them a slight pull. His sharp teeth lightly graze her flesh sending a pleasure shock through her spine. He continued that for 5 minutes as his unused hand move down her stomach to the prize. His hand wonders over her moist second lips lightly brushing it. She shook in pleasure feeling her husband's hands probing her outer lips. With him sucking, biting, and massage her breast and now rubbing her through the panties, it was pure heaven to her, or really damn close to one. Billy slips his hand in the panties and tease Mandy's outer lips by brushing his claw-like nails ever so lightly to get a big sensation out of her.

"Yes…More…I want MORE!" She said loudly.

"As you wish my love." Billy started to go down further on her body.

While doing so, he landed butterfly kisses over her abdomen area and ribs. Gave her bellybutton a few quick licks and found his way to her nether reign. Her panties were soaked in her own juices and her scent was very strong. Being able to see, hear, feel, Smell, and taste things much greater than many humans and some demons has its ups and down and right now Mandy's own musk was driving Billy crazy. He licked her cum on the thighs with the taste he knows very well. It was a bit bitter but had a sweet after taste near the end. He cleans the rest on the thighs before going to the source.

Billy gave a few lick on the cum coated panties getting more of the taste he knows so well. Deciding it was time for the real thing, he remove the panties and through them with the others. Billy sits up to see his nude mate. To him, she was perfect. There were no scars, blemish, or birthmarks, nothing on her smooth and radiant skin. Tone body with a flat stomach, wide hips, nice ass, lean legs, cute feet, and silk-like hair. She was a goddess.

And she was his.

"Enough staring, I want that tongue of yours in me now!" Mandy said in a husky tone.

Obeying her command, Billy leaned in to her moist lips. He left her legs on his shoulders to get a better reach. She had no pubic hair at all, one of the perks of being a Symbiote. Mandy felt his hot breath just inches away from her and it was driving her mad. She grinds her teeth in annoyingness at her husband toying with her knowing full well what effect he was causing her.

"Billy, if you don't stick that tongue of yours right this instants you'll OH GOD YES!" Mandy yelled feeling Billy's tongue finally inside her.

He licks the outer lips sending shivers done her spine. They were slow licks making sure Mandy felt every little sensation he was giving her. Billy than splits her lips open going deeper in her. Mandy was yelling and moaning his name in Ecstasy. Another perk is that he can extend and expand as much as he wants. Meaning, giving her more pleasure and so many different ways.

Mandy was breathing heavily and has a large blush across her face. She looks completely different in this light. Instead of her cold hearted self, she was a helpless woman in heat. And only Billy could do that.

"FUCK YES! EAT ME OUT BILLY! EAT ME TILL MY PUSSY IS BLOOD RED!" She screamed.

Billy mentally chuckled at that. He put more tongue in and did a swirling motion. He added his teeth to nibble the folds of her pussy. He was careful not to tear them with his sharp teeth. Mandy's hands rake Billy's scalp and push him deeper in her pussy.

"So good, so fucking damn good. OH SHIT! RIGHT THERE! SUCK ME THERE!" Billy found her G-spot.

Billy did as he was told. Mandy was beginning to hump his tongue, meaning she was close. To add the icing on the cake, his hands went back to her breast fondling and pinching her nipples. Mandy couldn't take it for long.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! I'M CUMMING!" Mandy screamed holding Billy's head.

A flood of her juice came pouring out. Billy drank up most of it but some got on his face and on the bed. Mandy was now sweaty and out of breath. Billy lapped up the rest of her cum savoring the taste. He crawled up her body till they were eye leveled. Mandy brought his lips to hers kissing and licking what was left of her cum.

"Mmmm, not bad." She said.

"You tasted pretty good to me." He smiled.

"Don't talk like that."

"Oh but I know you love it just as well as I do my love." Billy said showing his sadistic smile.

"Whatever, time for the real fun." Smirking, she pulled his shirt off.

Mandy ran her fingers over his well tone muscles. Over the years, Billy had a nice set of abs and biceps. Not huge like Schwarzenegger in the 60's, but you could see that he was not flappy. She then went to take of his boxers. She saw the huge bulge in his boxers. She licked her lips in anticipation of what is to come. She nearly ripped them off and out sprung Billy's cock. It was 11 and a half inches long and 1 inch thick. And this was his real size too. Normally, Mandy would suck him off but right now she was too horny to do wait, plus he's a guy and there always ready.

"Billy I can't wait any longer. I want that cock of yours in me now." She spread her legs to him.

Billy came up to the entrance putting the tip of his dick on the folds. He could feel the intense heat coming out of her lips indicating she was ready to be fucked. Course being the asshole he can be, he teased her a bit and before she said anything he slammed his cock in her. Mandy screamed in pleasure as Billy pushed in and out hard.

"YES! FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY!"

Billy complied with the demand. He continued to fuck her just how she likes it, hard and rough. Even though she may look delicate, she loves the roughness of their relationship. Gentle love making can only go so far. Mandy rake her nails on his back grabbing anything from the extreme pleasure. His back was bleeding but he didn't mind a little pain in the rough love making. Her slender legs were around his lower back pulling him deeper in her making sure he didn't leave, not likely he would though.

"FASTER! HARDER! FUCK YOUR SLUT OF A QUEEN! DON'T STOP! NEVER STOP!" Mandy latch her arms around Billy drawing his body to hers.

Billy felt her breast rubbing his chest. Billy loves to hear her screams and dirty talk. Mandy rarely talks like that so it was a real turn on for him.

"Of course my queen. I'll make you scream like the bitch in heat you are." Billy whispered.

Mind you he can only talk to her like this during their love making. He would never call her that in real life. In fear and respect he has for her. Billy rammed in her with the sound of skin slapping and voices filled the room. The panting and moaning carried throughout the room. A few minutes in, Mandy felt Billy's cock starting to become even harder. This ment he was close. Her release was to be soon as well feeling the pressure at its max.

"Cum in me Billy. Shot your hot seeds deep in my womb. Make me scream." Mandy said in a husky voice licking his ears.

That did it.

Billy thrust had picked up extra speed to bone shattering power. He slammed into her over and over till he finally reaches his peek.

"MANDY!" He yelled releasing his load into her.

And that set her off.

"OH GOD BILLY!"

She orgasms all over his prick. She clutches his body holding on to the sensation her body was feeling. After a few seconds they relaxed feeling the afterglow. They had beads of sweat all over their bodies. The musky scent of their combined juices filled their noses. Suddenly Mandy flipped Billy over and she was on top without 'disconnecting' each other. Billy saw the wicked grin on her face meaning one thing.

He will not be walking for a while.

"That was wonderful! Still know how to please a woman after all these years. But I'm still horny as hell." She said.

Her body was all wet with the sweat as her massy hair clings on her body giving her an exotic look. Billy instantly got hard again.

"And judging by the increase sizes in me, so are you." She said with a small chuckle.

With that she lifted herself and slammed back down. She bounces on top of him making her tits bounce as well giving them hypnosis deal on Billy. Out of pure instincts, he grabs her large breast kneeling them and twist her erect nipples. She growled in pleasure running her nails over his chest making pink scares which healed almost instantaneously, but he didn't mind, it only increase his excitement. The groans, gasps, and skin slapping went on for 10 minutes till Billy felt his rode was being contracted by her walls meaning she was very close.

He let go of her breast and place his hands on her hips to speed up. Mandy felt like she was on cloud nine feeling Billy fucking her faster. She matches his speed by grinding his tool has fast as she can. It wasn't long till both reach their climax. With one hard thrust, both screamed each other names. Mandy fell on top of him breathing hard. They lay there in content all was heard was the sound of their breaths. Billy warps his arms around her in a protective way. Mandy snuggled in his chest taking a whiff of his musk. It was a combination of his deterrent and a hint of fading iron. It was the scent she knows so well and loves.

"Damn that was good." Mandy said resting her head on his chest.

"With me it always is."

Don't get cocky." She flicks his forehead.

"Ow." He mockingly cried in pain.

"Pussy." She rolled his eyes.

"So what's next?" He said with a grin.

"Horny little bastard aren't you?"

"With you around, always." He rubs his face into hers.

"And I know the very hole you want to fuck next." Mandy left his arms and moved to the end of the bed.

Mandy lower her head and her ass stuck out in front of Billy. She gave it a shake to ignite his lust on her even more. It work as his dick came back to live. But instead of fucking her first, he brought his face up her rear and started to lick her ass cheeks. Mandy squeaked by surprise, not that she didn't like it, more to the point. He played with her cheeks for a few moments till he went for her rectum. He gently speed her cheeks to see a nice pink sight. With a grin, he licked the spot a few times till he penetrate it with his tongue and really started to have fun. Mandy squirmed under his attack and was moaning loudly. He did this for a good three minutes till he couldn't take it himself. He got behind her positioning his cock at her rectum. He thrust hard in her tight entrance making her scream in lust. Billy was grunting in pleasure feeling the tightness of her asshole. Mandy was panting, grunting and screech in pleasure and little pain in her voice were heard as well.

"Oh fuck Mandy you're so damn tight!" Billy said picking up the pace a little.

"Shit…feels…so damn…GOOD!" Mandy said in between gasp.

Billy leaned forward, grab her left breast and playing with it while his fingers enter her pussy. This drove her insane. Her eyelids were have close and her tongue hang out of her mouth with drool falling off and to the bed. She had a nice shade of red on her face. Mandy knelt her right breast and brought Billy's head close to hers and gave him a fierce kiss. Five minutes into it, Billy thrust even harder and faster to the point Mandy was starting to black out. In one last thrust, Billy exploded in her asshole which sets her off cumming and it spills all the bed sheets. They stay like that for a while trying to lingerie the feeling of their orgasm. Finally they clasps on the bed.

* * *

END OF SEX SCENE.

* * *

Billy and Mandy were panting really hard. Billy pulled out with some of his 'presence' leaked out of Mandy. He pulls the covers over them as Mandy snuggled closer to him. Billy wraps his arms around her and she intertwine her legs with his bring them close as possible. They lay there feeling the afterglow of their love making leaving lazy kisses on each other's face. Their foreheads touch feeling the desire to sleep coming. Billy looks at his mate and sees a brilliant smile.

And it was only for him.

"Another great fuck as always, your one damn great lover." Mandy said getting comfortable ready to sleep.

"As are you. I love you Mandy." Billy said.

"I love you too Billy."

They share one last kiss before slipping into a blissful dream.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORMING**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Light seep into the room of Junior. He woke up feeling something moving in his bed. His eyes blurred a pit but cleared up in seconds. He looks around his room till his gaze fell on a peaceful sleeping Minnie. He was shocked at first and panics a little. Then the memory of last night flooded in and he calmed down. Junior saw the look of content on his sister's face. No a single sign of fear or damage was on her face. This put a smile on his face. To him, she was an angle. A deadly and killer angle yes, but one never the less. He looks at his clock seeing it was 8:27. As much as he would like to stay like this, they need to get up.

"Minnie. We need to wake up." He gently shook her shoulders a bit.

"Mmmm…to comfy. Want to stay right here." She mumbled snuggling closer to the warm.

He just chuckle at that, but they need to get up. Junior had an idea. He lean down and kiss her softly on the lips. She moves forward in the kiss. Her eyes widen awake. Junior saw this and pulls back.

"Thought that would wake you up." He said with a smile.

"What is it brother?" Minnie rubs her eyes.

"It's time to get up. Go get dress and I'll meet you down stairs."

"Ok." Minnie gave him a quick kiss and left for her room.

Junior got dress and ran down stairs to see his dad and Grim sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading the paper.

"Morning dad. Morning Grim."

"Morning to you too Junior. How you feeling?" Grim ask.

"A lot better thanks. Where's mom?"

"She had to go to work for something. She will be back around seven." Billy said.

Junior nodded and sat down for breakfast. Minutes later, Steve, Allen, Jeff, and Mimi all came down to the smell of food.

"Morning Sir William, master Grim, Junior." Allen said in a sleepy tune.

"Morning dudes." Steve said also tired.

"Morning dad, little brother."

"Morning." Mimi said in a low voice.

"Morning Mimi, sleep well?" Junior asked and she nodded.

"Cool eats some breakfast. We have plenty." They all sat down and dug in.

Minnie came down in her usual clothing and was about to greet the others when she saw Mimi sitting next to Junior. A little pit to close for her taste. She had a small scrawl on her face. Grim looked up to see Minnie look like she was ready to kill someone.

"Child, are you ok mon?" Grim spoke knocking her out of her anger stare.

"Oh nothing at all." She put a fake smile on to fool him.

Grim just shrug and went back to his paper. Minnie took the seat next to her brother getting as close as possible. Mimi saw what Minnie was trying to do and had this sudden urge to beat her at this game she was now playing. Mimi duplicates Minnie's actions and even trying to do it better. In Juniors position, he felt his arms go numb from both girls really tight grip. The others on the table saw the two girl's glares at each other. They scooted away, fearing they might be in a world full of pain if they intervene. Billy just sighed at the 'attraction' his son was now getting.

_"Yep, I knew this was going to happen. Better stop this now before I have a mini war in the kitchen."_ Billy thought.

"Hey Mimi, Jeff. Do you guys want a tour around the city and learn about Mandy's up rise in power?"

"That would be cool! What do you say Mimi, want to do that?" Jeff said in excitement.

Mimi thought about it for a moment. This urge to claim Junior as her own was strong, but spending time with Jeff without the fear of her bastard 'father' popping out was even better. She nodded.

"Alright than, PAIN!" Billy shouted his name.

In seconds, Pain came out of nowhere going into solute in front of Billy.

"Yes Lord Carnage?" Pain said in an uptight honor voice.

"Take Jeff and Mimi around town and tell some of the history of the town and Mandy."

Pain grew a smile that would beat the Jokers and puff out his chest.

"Yes Lord Carnage! With pleasure and honor!"

Billy made a small chuckle; it was no secret that Pain loved to tell the history of Mandy's rise of power and all her accomplishments. In a few short words, he was a mega fanboy of Mandy.

"Ok than, I need to go to the Order for a second, need to get rid of a certain asshole. You two should go as well." He points to his kids.

"Why? We know about mom and the city." Junior said and Minnie nods.

"Maybe a little, but not the whole story. As Symbiotes, you two need to understand how we run our businesses. Someday, you two will take it over and you'll need to know it from the outside and in."

"Wouldn't it be the inside and out?" Minnie questioned.

"Whatever. You know what I mean. Finish up, I don't think Pain wait for long." He pointed to a Pain that was jittering with excitement.

They quickly finish their breakfast and left out the door.

"Steve, Allen. I want you two to go back to Halloween town and Limbo to collect everything that Him and Oogie have. Find anything that may lead us to who could be in control of all this."

"Roger." They both said and left.

"Let's go Grim; we need to report to Darkvoid, he'll want to know every single detail." Grim nodded and got his scythe.

He opened a portal and they walked in.

* * *

**THE CASTLE OF THE COUNCIL OF ORDER**

* * *

The Order lives in a very special dimension that unlike the rest it doesn't connect with the other worlds and dimensions. This world doesn't really exist; it's outside of reality, time, space, and the balance itself. There, a large castle flout in the world. It looked like a combination of a cathedral style with advancements of technology, magic, and modern world on it. Besides the council, it is home to demons, angels, aliens, and some humans, mythical and legendary creature of the world. In the castle was all that was needed to have a happy and content life. A kitchen with all kinds of food with a unlimited supply, the greatest gym in the universe with everything to be fit, a large botanical garden with every flourier that has ever existed, and the ultimate game room that has ever been known.

Walking down the halls are Grim and Billy heading to the inner chambers of the council.

"Hey Grim, I need to stop by and talk with Nari. Tell the council he'll be in this as well. I'll be there in a few." Grim nodded and walked onward.

Billy took several turns and went down some stairs to get to his destination. As he walked on he suddenly stopped.

"I was wondering when you would be back Zap." He looked up to see Zap lying on top of the pillars.

**"Not bad, getting better every day. So where you heading?"** Zap jump off and landed next to Billy.

"Meeting Nari. His abilities will help us find that bastard."

**"Yeah that kid has real potential. Needs to get laid though. Too uptight if you ask me."**

"That's your answer for everything. He needs someone to help him through his pain, not a one night thing. The guy watched his entire clan die, Zap, so I'm not surprised he is the way he is. If he finds a least one of his clan members, then maybe he wouldn't be all Mr. Gloomy pants all the time."

**"Even after all these years of killing and torturing, you're still a goddamn pussy at heart."** Zap sneered.

"Like that matters to me. Anyways, how was that party?"

**"Boring. Our party was a whole lot better. Though I did fuck a few demon girls. That was fun."**

Billy just sighed at his friend's perverted side. They came near one of the training arenas the castle had.

They heard the sound of training going on. Billy didn't notice a large flaming ball of fire the size of a boulder coming at him, but Zap did.

**"Hey Billy, say 'fireball got me.'"** Zap sprinted out of the way.

"What?" was all Billy said before he was run over by the fireball.

Zap came back to a well done Billy face-down on the ground, twitching. And Zap just laughed.

**"I take that back, your senses are as dull as a butter knife."** Zap laughed even more.

Billy didn't say a thing. He slowly pointed forward. Zap was confused. He looks up to see the same fireball coming at him. Zap didn't move fast enough and the fireball ram him to the wall.

**"Don't say a fucking word smartass. 'Ugh' I need to go back to your head before I die of burns."** Zap returns to Billy's head.

"Anael, you need to be more careful." Said a male voice.

"Didn't I do well master?" A female voice said.

"You did fine. Nice control, but you need to make sure it stays in the room. What if someone …was… oh this is so not good." The male said.

Billy looked up from the floor to see a male around 17 years old with golden spiky hair. Hazel eyes and 5'8 and he was skinny but somewhat muscular with pale skin and he was wearing an black and white angelic armor. But what stands him out the most was he has large white angel wings with several gold feathers in the middle. He had an 'I'm dead look' on his face. Billy was growling in annoyance.

"Nari, what the hell was that? Did you do that?" Billy was said in a low voice.

The person known as Nari was about to speak when a girl came out. She was a very beautiful girl that looked 16 years old with long golden-like hair that goes past her shoulders and spikes down. She was 5'5 with pale skin like Nari with blue-green eyes.

She had armor like Nair but was more…revealing. A dress like armor that hugs her figure. The armor was like a dress, black and hot pink dress/leotard with "arrow" fully lined panel down front and back, off the shoulder sleeves, "v" shaped skirt panel front, pleated attached hot pink skirt cape that pass her legs, hot pink lined and quilted angular belt, attached upper hot pink cape, with front forehead piece and swirly quilted hot pink metallic ovals at sides black arm bands, with red and gold "faux" jewels, trimmed with pink and triangular shapes at wrists with additional red and gold "faux" jewels Gold neckband with faux jewel in center black with hot pink puffed trim all around boots, with flaring tops and red/gold "faux" jewels at ankles. And like Nari, has angel wing

(AN: Nari and Anael are my friend's characters. He is making an side story of his characters, so go check it out. And if you wish to know more about them, go to FlygonN and read "Angels of Darkness and Light". He's commented on my fanfic so just go to the reviews and go to his name and go to his stories.)

"Master, are you all GASP! Oh no! I'm sooooooo sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me heal you." She reached out her hands and a light green glow surrounded them.

In seconds Billy was healed. Nari gave him a hand to stand up. He cracks a few bones in his back and looked at the girl.

"So you were the one who shot the fireball at me?" Billy said in a stern voice.

"Yes and I'm really sorry." She said in slight fear.

"Well I must say that was impressive, though it hangs to the left a little bit. You need to work on that, but all in all quite good control." Billy pats her on the shoulder.

Nair let out a sigh of relief, thankful Billy went easy on her. The girl beamed with joy, hearing the complement.

"Thank you so much! I've been working really hard on it and I'm glad you think it was good. By the way. My name is Anael." Anael said.

"Nice to meet you Anael. Friends call me Billy."

"Oh you're Billy?" Billy nods.

"I heard so much about you in the castle. Master has told me many stories about you."

"Master?" He looks at Nari with an arched eyebrow.

"It's not what you think."

"Sure it isn't." Billy said sarcastically.

"She's my apprentice, which is why she's calling me master. Sometimes I wonder which one of you two is the bigger pervert." Nari said shaking his head. Anael looked confused, as she didn't understand what they were talking about, but decided to just go with it.

"Nari told many tales of your journeys through the Eclipse wars."

"Yeah there were some good ones." Billy agreed.

"He also told me he fought off one million demons at once." Nari's eyes widened.

"Don't remember that, but we did get split up a few times before so I guess it could happen."

"And he told me he saved you from a dangerous Heartless that was about to take your heart." Nari was now inching away from them.

Billy grabs his shoulder armor and brought him close to him.

"Really? Did he say that? Bet he said he saved me more times than I did, right?" he wore a fake smile.

"Yes in fact, he told me a time were you two were stuck in a dimension and you had-" But Nari butted in.

"Anael, why don't you go practice your wind slice move while I talk with my old friend here?"

"Alright master, it was nice meeting you Billy. I hope we meet again soon."

"Likewise." Anael bowed and went back to the training room.

"Looks like you tell a lot of bullshit while I was gone, huh Nari?"

"Well I may stretch the truth a little."

"You know I'm going to get you for this."

"Yeah I know." Nari hung his head.

"But that will have to wait. What have you been up to these past few years and where did Anael come from?"

"Well, she's actually another member of the Raziel Clan, like me." Nari said with a grin. Billy was surprised to hear that. From what Nari told him, everyone except him was gone.

"No shitting? That's awesome Nari! Were there any others?" Billy asked.

Nari frowned and said "Sadly no. Do you remember Organization XIII?"

Billy thought for a moment, and then Zap reminded him of whom they were.

"Yeah, that group of Nobodies that destroyed your clan?" Billy asked.

"Yep, well about two years ago, Mandy found out that Anael was taken prisoner by them back when they attacked our clan. I went and defeated them, and rescued her from the Castle That Never Was. Since then, I've been teaching her how to use her powers and how to fight. I've even told her some of what happened in the attack on my clan. She's helped me get over my past. She's sweet, dedicated, and always knows how to look on the bright side of things." Nari said as he looked at his apprentice fondly.

"Well that's really good. Not trying to step on your shoes here, but unless you two act like rabbits in heat and fuck till you have a thousand babies, you may need to find some more angels to rebuild your clan." Nari's face turned deep red.

"First of all, were not in that kind of relationship and second, I'm still not sure if they are all dead. A lot has happened in the past two years Billy." Nari says trying to recompose himself.

"Fair enough. As much as I'd like to catch up on old times, I need your help."

"Of course, what is it?"

"I need you to track down Him." Nari's face got hard. Memories of what Him did to him and Anael during their last meeting raced through Nari's mind.

"What did he do to piss you off?" Nari asked.

"He got my kids killed and kidnapped my little girl's soul."

"Oh dear god! Billy, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I got them back. They're alive and now have their Symbiote powers."

"Oh thank the nature powers." Nari was relieved.

"I beat the living shit out of Him, but he got away in a portal. I need you to track Him down and detain him. I want that fucker alive so I can make him suffer." He said that last part with venom.

Nari shivered at Billy's anger. Now, Nari hated Him with a passion for what he did to Anael and himself about two years back, but the two things he knew about Billy was this: never piss off his wife for that will give you the death wish row, but if you piss off Billy, you'll be begging for the death toll. He was so glad he wasn't Him right now.

"I'll get Him, no need to worry about that. I want to pay Him back too. Anael, we have a mission let's go."

"Ok." She says walking over to the two warriors.

"Is that wise?" Billy asked quietly.

"She's a lot stronger than she looks, plus Him is badly hurt so it will be a snap." Nari muttered as Anael walked up to them carrying a long black and pink staff that's 4 feet long with a golden star on the top.

"We have a search and capture mission straight from Carnage himself. Need to keep the target alive. I'll tell you the rest on the way. Do you understand?"

Anael smiled and nodded. "Of course I'm ready Nari. You know I won't let you down." She flung her staff on her shoulder but she was a lot closer to Bill than she thought and

WHAM!

Anael felt she hit something hard. When she turns around, she saw she impaled her staff in Billy's face with the very sharp star on the end. She gasps and held her hands on her mouth in shock. Billy just stood there not making a sound. The staff took up his left part of his face and he was looking at Anael with his right eye pissed off.

"Ow. Just plain ow." He said muffled by the staff.

"EEP! Sorry, so sorry. Let me get that." Anael said now scared.

She tugs it a bit, hoping it well come out easy. Seeing as it doesn't, she gets a good grip on it and pulls with all her might. She pulls as hard as she can until

RIP!

A sickening rip came. She fell to the floor with a thump. She looks to see she didn't pull the staff out of his face. His face is now on the staff. She tore off his skin leaving a shuddering sight of Billy's red muscle exposed. If he wasn't in pain than he is now.

"Oh god, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to-" But Anael stopped when Billy raised his hands.

He motions to her to hand over her staff. She gave it to him, hoping he won't kill her. Billy pulled his face off and reattaches it. It healed in seconds. He pulled out disinfecting wipes and cleaned the staff and returned it to Anael.

"Watch where you throw that thing. It could really hurt someone or worse, hurt you. I'll see you guy's later. By the way, the second tip of the star is a bit duller than the rest, may want to sharpen it a bit." With that, he left them stunned, especially Anael.

"Does he hate me?" she was scared.

"Of course not, he just has a lot a stuff going on all at once. Let's go." Nari said putting a hand on Anael's shoulder.

"Ok master, if you say so."

With that, they set off on their mission while Billy went into the inner chambers of the Council of Order.

* * *

**CITY OF ENDSVILLE**

* * *

The group of five walked down the street of the old homes of Billy and Mandy. No one lives there and it was ment that way. The houses were lift in a dome-like case that self maintains the houses. Now these two houses are outside the Museum of Mandy, and as can guess, it's all about Mandy and her life, trails and wins. Pain was going on and on about her and it was getting really annoying, especially to Junior and Minnie. Only Jeff and Mimi were interested.

"This is so boring." He whispered to his sister.

"I must agree, Pain is only telling us we already know. I'm not sure why father wanted us to go with him?" Minnie whispered back.

"I say we bail."

"What?"

"Yeah, I want to take you somewhere I know you'll love. I want to say sorry and thank you all at once. What do you say?"

She thought about it. It was very rare to have a surprise coming from her brother and if it means playing hooky from Pain's history tour, than is well be worth it.

"I would love to, but what about Pain? How are going to sneak away?" Minnie replied.

"Easy, watch this." He turned to Pain.

"Hey Pain, Minnie and I are a little hunger, can we head to the food court to get something?"

"Very well young master but please come back after. Here some money for your food." Pain gave him 30 dollars.

"Thanks, you want something?"

"No thank you young master."

"What about you guys?"

"Oh I'm fine. Mimi?"

"I'm actually a little peckish, may I come to?" Mimi said in her soft voice.

"I have no problem with that. What about you sis?"

Minnie had a calm face but underneath that she was not happy. She did not want her to come. It was ment for only her brother and herself. But if she refuses Junior might be sadden since he sees Mimi as a friend. So she nods yes.

"Ok were off."

"Be careful young master and mistress."

They left Pain and Jeff and headed to the food court. When they got far enough, Junior turn to Mini.

"The food court is over there. You can have this and have whatever you want. We'll be back soon." Junior handed the 30 dollars to her.

"I thought you were going to eat?"

"Well actually. Minnie and I are going somewhere else. We needed to lie about it so we can skip Pain's lecture tour to go somewhere special."

"I wish to join." They did a double take.

"Pardon?"

"I want to go with you two."

"Um...well the thing is I promise Minnie we go, just the two of us….and"

Junior didn't go far as Mimi latches her arms around his giving him a puppy dog face.

"…if it's alright with Minnie than I'm fine."

Minnie was not fine with that at all. She wanted to say no but thought quickly that Mimi might rat them out if they left her.

"I have no problem with that."

"Ok then. Stand back." Junior summand a scythe.

"I didn't know you had a scythe?" Mimi said.

"He doesn't. You took that from Grim again didn't you?" Minnie said sternly.

"I'll give it back later."

He slashes the air and ripped a portal.

"Alright let's go." Junior jumped in and Mimi followed.

"I have this sudden feeling that this well not end well." Minnie whispered.

(It never does)

"You coming?" Junior pokes his head out.

"Coming brother."

Minnie hopped in before the portal closed.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD**

* * *

Junior slowly pokes his head out seeing if all was calm.

"Coast is clear." He jumps out of the portal and helps Minnie and Mimi.

"Brother, I think this is not a good place to be. The sounds of torment and agony fill the air." Minnie looks around with caution.

"I agree this place is filled with much evil and death." Mimi voiced out.

"Really? I don't see Nightingale anywhere." Only Junior laughed at his joke.

"This is serious. Let's do what we came and get out. We may have been spotted already." Minnie said.

"Ok I'm sorry I had to do it. Anyway turn around."

When see did she gasp in shock and surprise. A special and extremely deadly flower known as a Necropollins. Found only in the darkest parts of the underworld. It was one of Minnie's desires to gaze upon them for a while.

"Oh Junior, you didn't have to."

"Yes I did. This is my part on of many 'sorry for what I done to you'. I hope this helps." Junior said rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you brother, I love this surprise and I love you." She gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome. Pick your favorite ones and we'll head home."

Minnie went on picking the best ones as Mimi did the same. It made Junior smile to see them not trying to kill each other or tear him in two by the tugs and pulls. They were actually talking to each other, mainly about the flowers but still a good step forward. As they went through the patch, Junior felt a sudden uneasiness of being watch. He whipped around to only see the cliffs and shadows of this place but he knew something was out there and it wasn't nice.

"Brother, I believe I have enough of the flowers to be satisfied. I feel the presents of a twisted soul."

"Yeah and he's ugly too."

As he finished that sentence, a large demon jumped down from the rocks. It was skinny as a straw but had an extremely large mouth that looked like it could hit the floor filled with sharp teeth. Red eyes and three horns, one up top and two on the sides, pointed forward. It had grey skin on its deformed body.

**_"My, my, what do we have here? New playmates all for me?"_** the demon said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Get back you freak. I know how to use this." Junior held the scythe in a fighting stance.

**_"Know your place weakling. Your way out of your league. You don't stand a chance boy."_** It hit Junior hard sending him against the wall.

Minnie and Mimi instantly went by his side making sure he wasn't badly hurt.

**_"Say, let's play a little game. Let's play hide and seek. Now I'll seek and you three can RUN LIKE HELL!"_** It said moving closer to them.

"You act tuff but all that his air from an ego bigger than your head. You prey on those weaker than you because you are weak. I can see why you lurk here with little to hunt since you are so weak." Minnie said holding her brothers head close to her.

**_"You got a pretty smart mouth on you girl. I think I will rip you into piece EXTRA slow you little AAAAAHHH!"_ **It didn't finish for the fact its hand was clean sliced off.

The person who saved them was a muscular man in an all-black suit with white markings with neon glowing eyes and a large red cape. He has red spike dog collars on his left arm with a pair of spike knuckles and on his right are a red arm guard with spikes and one on the back of his hand. On his legs are red spike armor and collars. On his hip was a demonic belt with chains coming out of it.

He was Spawn and was ready to kill.

"Back you demon!" Spawn moved the kids away from the demon.

**_"They're mine, Hellspawn. I found them first, so hand them over!"_** It demanded.

"These little ones are under my protection Violator. Take your stupid games, shoved them up your ass, and leave!"

**_"No! Their mine I tell you! MINE! MINE! MINE!"_** Violatar ran at Spawn.

"Then die!" His cape came to life and sprouted rotating spikes at the demon.

"Ah man, this is wicked awesome! Isn't cool guy's? I never would have thought that two of Hell's mightiest warriors would duke it out, over us. Don't see that every day."

"This isn't something to be happy about." Mimi said.

"Huh, why?"

"Dear brother, it was of your actions that lead this senseless fight to begin. You must be careful, or you may be dead. And I do not wish that."

Junior said nothing. His eyes went back to the fight. Spawn was having now trouble beating the demon. He shot some really big guns at it making it scream. Spawn than shot a few of his plasma shots on its chest. He finally ended it with one swipe of the chain that had a blade at the end and sliced off his head, killing him.

"Damn, now that's gonna leave a nasty mark." Mimi and Minnie agreed.

Spawn walked up to them making sure they were not harm.

"Are you three all right?"

"I have a little headache but I'll survive. Thanks for helping us." Junior got up.

"You shouldn't be here. This place is no place for children."

"Hey! I could have taken him on if you didn't showed up." Junior tried to act tuff.

"I seriously doubt it, young Symbiote. The Violator is not a demon you should take lightly, even if it is a weakling."

"I would of still handle it." He mumbled.

"He and others have been lurking in this darkness since the beginning of fear itself. They made havoc and mischief in this realm and take pleasure doing unspeakable things thinks too little ones like you. I would believe your parents would be very upset to know their son died because he was being reckless!"

"Reckless! And how do you know my parents?"

"I served with them during the Twilight wars."

"Wait a minute…you THE Spawn that helped my parents?"

"The very same."

"Whoa that's so cool! Hey Mimi, this guy here and killed many demons and he saved my dad once."

"That's in the past; right now I must take you all home before more demons come."

"If they do come, they will have answer to me. Watch this."

Junior held out his hand and he tried to form a blade. It started out well but the powers had other plans. He did make a blade but not the one he wanted. He made a butter knife.

"Very impressive indeed. Now let's hope the demons bring bread and butter with them." Mimi and Minnie softly giggled.

"Ok maybe I need a little practice. But I'm not as weak as you think."

"Under your fathers guidance you will. And what of you little one?" he ask Minnie.

"I have yet to try my new powers." She confesses.

"I am confused? I thought you had the Nergal powers in check?"

"Oh I don't have them anymore, I'm a Symbiote like my parents." She said proudly.

"You do? I am intrigue of how you two came with your birth powers. And I wish to know why this one as the same stench as that freak Him?" Spawn narrow his eyes at Mimi.

"It's a long story, well maybe not that long, but it's still a mouth full."

"Come, I shall take you all home. Perhaps you can enlighten me of how you three came to be. I was always fascinated of your parent's powers since they are not pounded by earth's laws."

"Do you mean as in…from OutSpace…like were aliens or something?" Junior was surprised.

"In a way, but I believe it is your parent's that should tell your origins not I. But I would still like to hear your story. By what I seen today, you three had one interesting tale to tell."

"Well maybe, but it's going to be a short walk home since all I have to do is use the scythe and…wait, where is the scythe?" Junior looked around.

"It is over there but I doubt it will be useful now." Spawn pointed at a now destroyed scythe.

"Ah dammit! Grim is not going to be happy with that." Junior said face in his hands.

"Fear not, I will take care of it. But let's go the blood as already attracted scavengers. It won't be long till larger ones come as well."

As they walked to a saver part of the underworld, Junior, Minnie, and even Mimi tell Spawn of what happen on Halloween. From the party all the way to Him's disappearing. Spawn was impressed of the adventure they had that night. As they continued their talk and walk, a portal open on the other side of the large hill where they were. Two angels came out of the portal looking around to see if they were in a save spot.

"This place is full of evil and despair. I don't like it." Anael said to Nari.

"Me neither, and I thought Mandy's office was creepy and deadly…who or whatever made this place also was the decorator of her place as well." Nari chuckled.

"Master this is not a place to make jokes." She said sternly.

"I know, I just couldn't help it. Alright let's see where he went. Him left Limbo after significant blood loss, so he couldn't go far. By the trail of both the blood and portal residue left behind, he went this way."

They headed to where they hopefully can find Him. Moving through the rocks and sands of the floor near the hill they felt the presence of low class demons hiding in the shadows looking at them, but they paid them no mind. They saw a large opening about 20 feet away when Nari stopped.

"What's the matter master? Is there something coming towards us?" Anael said holding her staff in a defense position.

"Not an enemy but…someone I really like to annoy." Nari said with his trademark grin on his face.

"What?" Anael was about to say something else but something large and scaly caught her eye.

"Master watch out!"

Nari looked up sharply to see a massive hand swing towards him. In the blink of the eye, Nari vanished and reappeared next to Anael. The creature was 10 feet tall with a reptilian body of gold and silver scales; it had black eyes and five horns with a whip-like tail and three claws. It was hissing and snarling at them.

"Intruders! Leave this place and never return." It snapped.

"We mean no harm; we are here to find someone." Nari stepped in front of Anael, blocking her from the creature's view.

"The person you wish to find is dead."

"What? How do you know this?" Nari asked.

"I know many things, and if you continue down this path, you will endure suffering not only on you, but of all those you care, know, and love." It said and started to walk away.

"Wait, what makes you say that?"

"Because a great grudge has been set in motion. A grudge that will test your will and faith, for the one that holds it has many pockets and sleeves to get what the grudge holder wants."

"And what does this 'grudge holder' want?" Anael asked.

"Revenge and lust." The two angels just looked at the creature.

"I must go, for I have said all that must be. If you will, relay what I spoke to Carnage since the grudge holder will go for his blood and more." And it left in the shadows.

"What does this mean master?" Anael asked.

"Not sure, but whatever it is it sounds really bad. But we'll worry about that after we find Him."

"Do you think he's dead?"

"Maybe, this place is crawling with demons and monsters that would love to kill the likes of that bastard."

They continued their walk to where they think Him might be. As they got near the opening, they started hearing other voices. The loud ones came from demons as it was quite clear from the noise, the other was much lower and had a gruff noise in the voice. Nari knew exactly who that was.

"Holy…it's Spawn. What's Spawn doing down here?" Nari asked to mainly himself.

"Should we get a better look?" Anael asked.

"Yeah, quick, fly on the ridge."

They flew up high to the ridge and peeked over the edge. They indeed saw that Spawn was here but also Minnie and Junior, but they didn't know who was the fourth person (Mimi) and they were surrounded by demons that are related to the Violatar. Two look like it while the other two were completely different from it and they weren't happy at all.

**_"You killed our brother Hellspawn and we're gonna make you pay."_** One of them said.

"He was a weakling trying to kill these kids for his own amusement. And not doing anything didn't suit me at all." Spawn said ready to kill them.

_**"Then DIE!"**_

The demon lunge at Spawn with its claws out ready to kill when a fireball hits it on the side. The group was puzzled. They looked up to see two angels on the cliff; one was male and the other female. The both had the same kind of wings, all white with a circle of gold feathers in the center.

"NARI! What are you doing here?" Spawn was both puzzled and mad to see him.

"Just doing a little mission when we heard the noise. It was waking the neighbors and they called us in. And here we are." Nari said with a smile.

"That was a lame joke. If you're here to help than do so." Spawn was getting really irritated.

"Glad to." Nari and Anael jumped down next to Spawn.

"Anael, watch over the kids here and kill any that gets near them."

"Yes master."

Nari attacked first at the one he fireballed while Spawn hit the others. It was a bloody fight as neither side let up. Nari killed the first with his twin swords, Nakir and Shekinah. Nakir, the Yang of the twins, is three feet long and looks like a demon wing with the 'fingers' black and between them are red blades. The hilt is black with a black Angel on it and there is a ruby in the hilt for storing energy. This sword is used to amplify Nari's fire-powers. While Shekinah, the Yin of the twins, is the same as Nakir but the black is white and the red is blue. A white hilt with white angel on it and a sapphire where the ruby is. This amplifies Nari's ice and water powers.

Spawn use his hell powers to rip the two demons in pieces. The third was the biggest out of the four and it was giving Nari and Spawn a little trouble. Nari used his wind powers to confuse the beast while Spawn used a large Gatling gun. Anael, Junior, Minnie, and Mimi watched on side lines. Anael felt something was off. She counted the two dead bodies and the one Spawn and Nari were fighting, but found that one demon was missing.

"What the…where's the other demon?" Anael asked herself.

She got her answer when the missing demon came towards her like a cannon. She blocked its attack with a small fireball. It was bouncing around them really fast, too fast for Anael to keep up. It attacks again, aiming at Anael while her back was turned. Junior saw this and he acted quickly. He made the blade he tried to make before and slice the demons arm off. It screamed in pain as Anael used her dark powers to kill it.

Nari and Spawn killed the big demon with a combination of Nari's Ice beam and Spawn's launcher. With all the demons dead, they walked away from the scene.

"Thanks for helping us." Junior said.

"It was nothing Junior." Nari said ruffling the kid's hair.

"Hey! How do you know my name?"

"I work for your mother, and I'm a good friend of your dad's, though this is the first time we've met. And the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Spawn asked.

"That Minnie does look like Mandy. Really hope she doesn't have her mother's attitude." Nari said.

"Master, that's very rude." Anael said.

"She's right, you know the queen will find out about your wise ass crack on her." Spawn said.

"Yeah I know but I can't help it. I've just been so cheerful ever since our last mission. So what are you doing here Spawny?"

"Dammit! I told you not to call me that!" Spawn yelled.

"That doesn't answer my question Spawny." Spawn eyes twitched.

"I was on a portal of finding any Syndicate members since we found out there has been more movement around here."

"Who's the Syndicate?" Minnie asked.

"A group of beings that is posing a threat to Mandy's empire. We know Him was a member and he could give us information. And speaking of the guy, who is this girl and why does she have the same aura as Him?" Nari looked at Mimi suspiciously.

"It's not what you think. Him did…really bad stuff to her so she could be like him, but she is good." Junior stepped in defending Mimi.

Nari looked at Mimi and Junior for a little bit and he nodded.

"Ok I believe you. So Spawny how have-" But he was cut off by Spawns guns as he tried to kill him.

"For Christ sakes how many times do I have say this, DON'T CALL ME SPAWNY!"

Spawn was shooting and shouting at Nari but he missed him every time and Nari was laughing. The others just watch on the sideline with sweat drops as Nari effortlessly dodged all of Spawn's attacks. It lasted a good 3 minutes before Anael stepped in to stop it.

"Umm…master I think it's time to stop. I know you're having fun with Spawny but-" But she was interrupted by Spawn throwing a plasma shot at her.

Anael dodged it with ease but saw it left a hole the size of a house on the wall.

"I think I'll stop calling you Spawny from on." Anael said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"That would be nice if you did."

"Master, I thought you said he liked being called Spawny?"

"Oh did I say that? I meant he hates when I call him that." Anael slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You need to be more respectful of others Master. Name calling can really hurt someone's feelings." Anael said sternly.

"Ok Anael, you're right. I'm sorry Spawn that I called you Spawny. Forgiven?"

Spawn looked at Nari with a wary eye. He was not sure if he should believe him or not since he does have the tendency to be a joker, especially to him. But if he really means it than he has to believe in him. Spawn took Nari's hand and shook it with a firm grip. For a few seconds it seems Nari did mend his ways…till he froze Spawn in a block of ice.

"Master!" Anael couldn't believe her master did that.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh man, I'm sorry but I had to do that. It was too perfect. Besides, that's what he gets for shooting me in the shoulder 2 months back." Nari said as he laughed his ass off.

Spawn shook with anger and shouted out all the cuss words he could use but the ice muffled his voice.

"Master, please we need to find our target or else."

"Fine." Nari snaps his fingers and unfreezes Spawn.

Spawn was now soaking wet and pissed.

"I'm going to murder you, you overgrown pigeon!" Spawn said in a low voice.

"That will have to wait. Anael and I are on a special mission from Carnage."

"My dad? What's the special mission?" Junior asks.

"To locate and detain Him." Mimi's eyes widened at that.

She hugged Junior's arm real tight and she was shaken pretty badly.

"Mimi?" Junior asked concerned

"You…you mean…that 'MAN' is here!" Mimi said with a slightly higher voice.

"I take it you have a disliking towards Him?" Nari asked.

Mimi didn't say anything, her eyes were downcast and she was still shaking. Though she doesn't really like her, Minnie gave her a sympathetic hug. This surprised Mimi as she thought Minnie didn't like her.

"I know we have our differences and that we may be rivals, for we both want to be his, but don't worry, we won't let Him come near you. I promise." Minnie spoke softly.

Mimi knew what she said was true. She slowly hugs back holding back tears of both joy and sorrow.

"That means so much to me, thank you." Mimi said.

The rest just smiled at the heart warming scene. They broke the hug as Mimi continued.

"And I wish we could be friends….I….Didn't have many friends. I practically grew up alone. Even though I had Jeff. Can we be friends? "Mimi asked.

"Of course we can." Minnie smiled.

"We'll all be your friends Mimi, no matter what." Junior added in.

Mimi for the first time in years smiled.

"Well with that said and done, let's find our target. And don't worry Mimi, me and Anael will also protect you." Nari said to the scared girl, who nodded.

"I will also do the same. Him as done many despicable things in the past. But what he has done to you will NOT go unjustified." Spawn said.

"Thank you. All of you." Mimi said softly.

"Alright than let's go" Nari said.

So the group headed on to find Him. Anael and Nari led the group to where Him might be. They were finally out of the mountains and into a dead forest. All seemed quiet. There were no sounds of life anywhere.

"Seems quiet around here." Junior said.

"And that's what worries me." Spawn said.

"What do you mean?" Anael asked.

"This forest should have an abundance of creatures here. But we have yet to find even a scavenger."

"You're right. Something is definitely off. We might be closer to Him than we thought." Nari agreed.

"So what should we do Master?" Anael asked.

"We need to make a plan. Let's stop here for a breather, and then we can think of our next actions." The group agreed and all sat down on fallen trees. Nari gathered some branches and lit them with a burst of fire from his palms, much to the amazement of Junior, Minnie, and Mimi.

"May I ask a question Sir Nari?" Minnie asked.

"Please, just call me Nari. I'm not one of those pompous angels Minnie. What's on your mind?" Nari said sitting next to Anael.

"I was wondering. How did you meet our father? By the way you say his name; it sounds like you really admire him."

"I also want to know how you met Carnage Master." Anael said with excitement.

"Even I'm intrigued to know." Spawn also said.

"Well if you all really want to know, I'll tell you. You know, your father got me out of a pinch I was in." Nari started.

"Really?" Junior and Minnie said in unison.

"It was a long time ago, way before your father became the terror of all time. And it all began because of a faulty malfunction."

* * *

**FLASHBACK 317 YEARS AGO**

* * *

"Tell me again why I need to go through _that_!" A 17 year old Billy said to an old demon.

"It is quite simple; there is an infinite amount of worlds, dimensions, and alter-worlds. But we have no clue if they exist or not." He said.

"Isn't that your job Darkvoid?" He said to a dark figure.

Darkvoid, the head of the Order, was 6'10 with blood red eyes that had an evil dragon glare, and a black cape that hides most of his body. The ends were like smoke as they kept moving. An unusual armor piece covered his chest and shoulders. It looked like a demonic dragon face with a red diamond on the forehead. It had black crumbled skin; the lower jaw was gone, with a row of white sharp teeth. Three horns on each side of the shoulders. His face was covered in a demonic mask with strange writing on it. He has black spiky hair that goes down his neck.

He was also known as the Master of Darkness.

"I may know all evil in existence, but I have no clue where they are. That is why we built this machine, so we can go to other worlds that we didn't know they existed. The more we know the better." He stated.

"Again, why me?"

"You are the most likely candidate to do this. You are known to go into unknown conditions and come out of it alive."

"Ok then, where am I going?"

"We don't know. That's why we made this machine, to go to other places we never knew, but we know you'll succeed." The demon said.

"Fine. What do I do when I get there, whatever there it is?"

"You will scout the perimeter and know the layout. Find the most intelligent life forms there, and learn what you can of their history, technology, and views on life. Once you're done, use this device to activate a portal to the machine to come back. You will have 72 hours, if you do not come back by then, we'll send a search party after you. Is that clear Carnage?"

"I thought the timelines of each world are different?" Billy said.

"Yes, but we installed a timer in the machine to this timeline so no confusions will be made. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"No I'm good, Zap?"

**_"I have nothing to say."_** Zap said.

"Fine, then let's get this mission going. Start the machine." The demon said to the techs.

"All systems green. Portal is stable. Locating a world is in progress. World located. Opening portal NOW!"

The machine opened a green/blue portal. It was making low sounds that seem to go on and off. Billy walked up to the portal and readied himself for whatever the hell he was going.

"Remember Carnage, you will be there for only recon. You must not engage in a fight unless no other options can be concluded. Do you understand you mission?" Darkvoid said.

"Yeah, yeah, recon only, be nice, learn shit, and don't start fights but end them. I got it." Billy said like he had done this before.

"Very well, commence your mission."

Billy nodded and ran into the portal to god knows where. He flew through the portal with great speed. In a few short seconds he saw an opening on the other side. He gained speed and headed straight to the opening. He flew out of the portal and slammed into the ground hard.

"…..ow. I thought they said this was going to be a smooth landing" Billy mumbled in the ground.

**_"And you believed them? Haven't I taught you anything? Plans will never go as they should. Expect a bump in ANY plan. Dumbass."_ **Zap said.

Billy lifted himself out of the crater he made and dusted off the rubble. When he finally looked up, he was surprised by what he saw. It was a floating town. It looked like a modern day town like his, but this one looked really old. All of the buildings were black as death and sky was filled with the darkness of night. What really made it stand out was a large white castle floating above the town. It was a magnificent site to see.

"Holy crap. Zap, where the hell are we?" Billy said stunned.

**_"Let's see, floating city with a castle looming over it, the town itself looks modern, and by what I'm feeling right now, this place is pulsing with power. I would have to say we're HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!"_** Zap screamed inside Billy's head.

"Jeez, you didn't have to yell. I was just asking if you knew."

**_"Well I don't. I'm a killer, not an explorer. All I know is this place is filled with lots of energy and not the kind that makes rainbows and flowers come out. We may be walking into a shit fest. Be ready for anything."_ **Billy nodded and walked into the city.

Inside of the town, rain was coming down, not hard but enough to get you wet. Billy walked down the street, hoping to find anyone or anything. There were many neon signs outside the building. He looked through the windows to see if anyone was inside the building. No one. Not a single soul. He continued his recon but all the buildings were the same. Empty. The city was a complete ghost town.

"No one. The electricity is on and this place looks in good condition, but not a single soul is around. What the hell is going on?"

_**"Whatever happen here must have taken place ages ago. These building may look modern, but I can clearly see that no one lived here for a couple of hundreds of years."**_ Zap said.

"A couple of hundred? You sure?"

_**"Well it looks like it to me but the rain may have a part in this. Judging by the water damage and fatigue of these buildings, it looks like this rain never stopped. So guessing the age is hard to tell. But beside the point, let's just finish what we started and go home. I don't want to spend 72 hours in this dump."**_ Billy agreed and moved on.

Billy resumed his search to find at least what happened to this place. He made his way to the center of the city. As he made his way to the center, he noticed something was following him.

_**"Hey kid, you do realize we're being followed right?"**_ Zap asked.

"Oh I know. They've been following us this whole time. But what I can't get is why I can't smell them? It's like they're nothing but….darkness. Weird huh?"

Billy walked some more waiting for whatever is tailing him to get closer. When he sensed they were close enough, he did a 180 and was surprised to see what was following him. The creatures we're all ink-black except for their yellow eyes and round heads. They were about four feet tall and slouching. They had zigzagging antennae's and a three clawed hand. There were about six of them just looking at Billy, not making a move.

"….what the fuck? What are they?" Billy was both confused and interested.

**_"Beats me. I don't know who sent the pajama freak squad, but I don't think they're considered 'intelligent'."_ **Zap said.

"You're not intelligent either, yet you're here." Billy snickered.

**_"Buttfucker."_** Zap snapped.

"Well anyways, it seems this place is not so lifeless after all. The locals may look weird, but we may look weird to them as well. And who knows, they may be a friendly bunch. Hello there, my name is-" But when Billy took a step forward, one of the creatures jumped at him and graze his left cheek.

**_"I'm going on a limb here, but I bet half of my life they're not as friendly as you think"_ **Zap said being a smartass.

"Well I did say they may be friendly. I guess we have to rough house a bit."

The one that attacked him strike again but Billy caught him this time.

"Oh no you don't. Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice" Billy slammed the creatures head on the wall and it exploded in dark dust.

"Instant death on you." He finished.

**_"That's not how it goes."_ **Zap said.

"Tomato tomoto, that's just get this over with."

The next two came at Billy with claws out. Billy moved in-between them and in a swift punch, killed them both. Another one did the exact same thing. Billy just kicked it through the wall killing it. The last two jump with great speed at Billy. He caught them with ease and smashed them together turning into black dust like the others.

**_"Not very tough creatures are they?"_**

"That's for damn sure. Let's keep going." Billy agreed and moved on.

As they moved on, more of those creatures keep popping out on them. It seemed the more they go to the middle of the town, the more those things come. And in bigger numbers than the last set.

"Son of a bitch, where are these things coming from? They may be weak, but in a large group, shit, even I'm having trouble." Billy said breathing heavily.

_**"And there seems to be more of them the closer we move to the center."**_

"Let's just avoid the rest and jump on the roofs." Billy was about to go when he suddenly stopped and sniff the air. There was a faint hint of iron in the air that he knows all too well.

"Zap, I smell blood….angel blood!"

_**"First the ghost town, next these weird things, and now we have a down angel? What's with this town?"**_

"I don't know but the scent is close to the center of the town. There must be a connection to all of this. Let's go."

He jumped on the nearest roof and ran to the center of the town with great speed. At last he made to the center of the town and what he saw made his jaw hit the ground. There were thousands of those creatures. He saw those little ones he been fighting so far but he also saw two other creatures among the little ones. The first one has a humanoid shape than the little one. It was about 5 to 5'4 in feet by his guess. Five claws and yellow eyes, the same eyes as the small ones and the same ink-black skin as the little ones. Its antennae's was much longer and it went from thick to a string like mass. Around its body were glowing blue marks. The other one was the exact same as the blue marks one but its marks were red.

They encircled three individuals. The first two were wearing a single black leather hooded coat. With his incredible eye sight, Billy could see the detail of the coats. Both had a plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle and both wear gloves. They also have hakama-esque black pants and knee high silver trimmed boots. Both their hoods were down so he could see their faces.

The first one was the youngest looking of the two. He looked around his early twenties, late teens by his guess. He was slim and was pretty wimpy looking. He has green eyes and an unusual hair style like it was three different types of hair styles on a dirty blond like him. What he carried made Billy concerned. He had an odd looking blue Sitar. This meant he could either bend music vibration or control an element. Or both…which would suck even worse.

"Got to be careful with that one. If he uses that sitar on me, I'll definitely be in trouble." Billy whispered.

_**"Damn straight."**_ Zap agreed.

The other one was a lot bigger and definitely had bigger muscles than the other one. He has violet eyes with thick eyebrows. He also had sideburns. His hair were dreadlocks with the larger ones wrapped around the other ones in a ponytail fashion. Billy didn't see any weapons on him but he knows this one is twice as dangerous that the other.

And he sets his sights on the third person, for this one is the angel, and this angel was bleeding pretty badly. He was very young with spiky blond hair and hazel eyes, or at least his right eye. His armor was cracked and his wings were covered in golden blood, most likely his. He was leaning on an all-white 4-foot sword with a silver handle and a black and white Angel hilt with a black diamond and a white diamond in it for most likely storing energy. Billy can see he was not breathing well. The broken armor must have lodged somewhere in his lungs and heart. If he moves too suddenly, it might kill him.

"Damn, that dude doesn't look well at all."

_**"Sucks to be him then."**_

"I swear Zap; you care for no one but yourself."

**_"Not my fault if he's weak."_**

"Against those creature and now these guys, no wonder he's…wait the two in the coats are talking."

"Well, it looks like the end of the road for you, you loser angel." The one with the sitar said.

"Indeed, your quest for revenge has now landed you here. You failed to avenge your clan and all those you wished to get retribution for. Now you will join them. On your final leg and final minutes of life. You're pathetic." The large one said with a sneer.

**_"I like these guys; they know how to put a guy down right where it hurts."_**

"We need to save him Zap."

"What? Why should we?"

"Because my instincts tell me we need to save him, and you're the one who says I need to follow them no matter what." Zap was outsmarted by Billy.

**_"….fine. But if this crap hole becomes shit creek anytime soon, we're leaving. With or without the angel."_**

Billy agrees and leaps to action. He lands near the angel. The two in the coats were surprised by his sudden appearance. Billy kneels down next to the angel to see if he can move at all.

"Hey angel dude, can you move at all?" the angel gave no heed to him.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" the skinny one ask.

"People call me Carnage. And who are you guys?"

"You don't know who we are?" the skinny one said in disbelief.

"Um…no, that's why I asked."

"I'm Demyx and this is my ally Xaldin. And we're part of Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII? That sounds like a gay bar to me." Demyx and Xaldin looked pissed.

"How dare you mock Organization XIII!" Xaldin said madly.

"You think you're stronger than us?" Demyx challenged.

"Actually, yes I do. I can send you flying straight up with one punch." Billy said calmly.

"Then why don't you do it then?" Demyx walked up to him until he was 5 inches away.

"You sure? I have one mean uppercut." Billy warned him.

"You said you were stronger than us so prove POW!"

Billy slammed his fist under his chin and sent him flying up. He went up and up till you couldn't see him anymore. Xaldin and the creatures (though you can't really tell) were shocked to see that Carnage did what he did. Even the angel was shocked. Billy looked up to the rainy skies for a few moments. He then wet his finger and held it high to feel where the wind current was. He moved around like he was looking for something. He finally made an X on the ground and waited beside it. A few seconds later, you can hear a faint screaming sound. It was getting louder as everyone looked up to see Demyx coming down fast. He slammed on the X and made a humanoid whole. Moments later, Demyx slowly came out of the hole with the largest headache he ever had.

"Was that enough for you?" Billy said with a smile.

Demyx clumsily moved out of the hole, but there was something missing.

"Nice underwear man." Billy laughed.

Demyx looked down at himself and saw his coat was gone and he was now in his pink boxers. He yelped in surprise. Demyx's coat flew over to a lamppost and got caught on it.

"D-damn you Carnage! No one makes a fool out of me! Go get him!" He ordered the creatures.

"Now things are getting interesting. Let's see if you can be a real challenge." Billy formed his claw blades.

The creatures attacked at once. Billy weaved left and right, blocking and dodging their claw attacks while he slashes them to bits. The little ones were no problem as they die by one hit. But the two new ones were giving him some trouble. Their numbers were beginning to overwhelm him. He could barely dodge all the attacks.

"What's the matter Carnage, having trouble?" Demyx smirked.

"You can't possibly be able to defeat all of them with just your claws." Xaldin said.

"Maybe so, but this will!" Billy reformed his claws into something more powerful.

His entire right arm formed into the large cannon.

"What the? Demyx stumbled back.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Eat this!" Billy shot his dark energy cannon at the large mob of creatures.

Over 200 of them turned to dust with one shot and Billy still had more to spare.

"Impressive Carnage, you do have grand powers. Why not join us? You will make an excellent member." Xaldin said.

"Nah, I like where I am. But thanks for the invitation."

"Pity. Then this land will be your grave!" Xaldin summoned unusual blue lances.

There were six lances, each taller than Xaldin. The wind picked up around Carnage and Xaldin. His lances were being lifted up by the wind.

"Ah crap." As Billy said that all the lances stabbed him in the chest and head. They went through him and the end tips of the lances stayed in. The shape ends impaled on the ground making Billy's corpse be in the air. Demyx and Xaldin moved to the corpse with a satisfied look on their faces.

"Well, looks like he wasn't so tough after all huh?" Demyx poked the dead body.

"Indeed, I thought he had much more to show us." Xaldin agreed.

Then suddenly, they were forced back by a powerful shockwave. They were thrown to the ground both suffering searing pain. Then they heard a dark chuckle. They looked up to see that Billy was evilly smiling at them.

"You need to do a hell of a lot more than that to kill me. Let's take this up a whole new level!" Billy removed the lances and thrown them back at Xaldin with great power.

The holes the lances left healed almost instantly. Billy pumped more of his dark energy in his fist and he slammed them into the ground making surge of dark energy expanded and killing the rest of the creatures. Now the only ones left were Demyx and Xaldin. Billy wore a sharp teeth scary smile that frightened them as he moved closer, the two tried to use anything to stop him. Demyx reached for his sitar and played a high note hoping to get enough water to attack Billy, but what he got was better. When Demyx played that high note, it hurt Billy's hearing. Billy stumbled back. The two noticed this and Demyx played the note again. It hurt Billy like the last one. Demyx had a cocky smile as he rose to his feet.

"So the all mighty Carnage doesn't like noise? Well then, how about I play for you my favorite song of all time?" Demyx played a song that had all high notes. Xaldin used his lances while Demyx summoned water clones. The screeching sound was really bad, but to Billy, it was like it was amplified 100 times! They attacked at once wounding Billy, but the sound was making it hard for him to heal his wounds. He knew he couldn't last long with the assaults and the hurried noise.

_"Zap, I don't know how long I can take this. Got any ideas?"_ Billy mind talked to Zap.

**_"We need make an explosion large enough to confuse them long enough to escape."_ **Zap was also holding onto his head.

"I don't think I can make that happen….and I think their cavalry has arrived."

Billy was right; more of those creatures are forming from the ground and surrounding him. They started to close in on him; things were not looking good for Billy.

_"Really wish I had help right about now."_

Billy wish was granted as a large fire ball hit Demyx and Xaldin. Billy turned around to see the angel was standing with smoking hands.

"RUN! Get away from here Carnage! This is my fight not yours. I'm going to end this NOW!" The angel panted heavily as he raised his hands above his head.

The angel then summoned what was left of his powers and created a golden large fireball.

"Figures I save an angel that uses fire and I do so love fire." Billy said sarcastically.

But he surprised Billy when the fire started to fuse itself with the angel. The fire got larger and started to take form. It formed large wings, huge tail feathers of fire, a birds head, and it was all in red, white, and golden flames. The angel formed into a giant bird of fire.

"…..Oh that's lovely, a huge fire phoenix ….and it's out of control….oh shit!"

Billy knew he couldn't stand fire to well and a giant bird made of fire was the worst thing to happen to him. So with quick thinking he outran the large bird before it exploded. And Billy was right; the bird expanded the flames to a large radius and burned everything in sight. Demyx and Xaldin quickly disappeared in a portal. When the flames died down, all that was left was a smoldering crater. The angel reverted back to his true form. He looked around and saw no creatures or Organization XIII dudes. With a sigh he fell to the ground and passed out. A few yards away, rocks started to move. Billy popped out and he looked he barely made it.

"Holy shit, that was way too close for comfort. Zap, are you still alive?"

_**"Yeah 'cough' I'll be fine. 'cough' but damn that angel nearly roosted us alive. Nice save kid."**_

"No shit, 'Billy looks over at the angel' looks like he used a whole lot of power to use that form."

Billy walked up to the angel, checking for his vital signs seeing if he was still alive. It was a faint pulse, but he was still alive.

"He's still alive, but if we don't find cover soon, he might not make it. Zap, get out here." Zap emerged from Billy, but was not pleased.

**"Why did you bring me out here?"**

"I need help finding a temporary safe spot to move him."

**"And why should we do that?"**

"He saved us, the least we could do is return the favor."

**"But he nearly turned us extra crispy doing that fire move."**

"From the looks of it, it was a last ditch effort. And it did get rid of those creatures." Zap said nothing.

"Come on Zap."

**"Oh fine, let's hurry."**

"I'll carry him and you go find a dry spot we can rest."

Zap nodded and jumped to find a good spot. Billy draped the angel on his back and headed for a dry spot. He found a building with a cover. He stood under the cover and waited for Zap. 5 minutes later, Zap landed next to them.

**"Found a cozy little place for all us girls to paint our nails and talk about boys."** Zap said in a mocking voice.

"Cut that out man. There's no time for jokes, just lead the way."

Billy followed Zap to a two story house that has working lights and water. There wasn't much in the house, but it did have warm beds. Billy lowered the angel onto the bed as carefully as he can. He removed the most damaged pieces of his armor to see the damage.

"Damn, this dude looks like he went to hell and back. And I only have this first aid kit."

Billy did all he could do. He cleaned the blood and put bandages on the most serious wounds. After he was finished he looked around the house to find anything, but there was so little here, that made him wonder, what the hell happened here?

**"So how's the angel doing?"** Zap said leaning against the wall.

"Well I did the best I could but without real treatment, he may not make it."

**"I can say this recon was a bust. Call the Order to get us the hell out of here."**

"You read my mind….Ah DAMMIT!"

**"What?"** Billy held the broken communicator/portal device.

"It must have been damaged by that dude's lance. It's busted beyond repair." Billy threw the broken device on the floor in anger.

**"Great, that's just fucking great. Since we can't radio in for us to leave, we're stuck here for the next few days. This fucking blows hard."**

They sat down trying to think of a way to get home, but nothing came to mind.

"What about that castle? It might have something?" Billy suggested.

"It won't do you any good." Said a raspy voice.

They turned to see the angel was looking at them. Billy moved closer to the angel.

"Good to see you up. You took one hell of a beating." The angel said nothing.

"….um anyways, my name is Billy. The creepy fucker over there is my mentor Zap."

**"Sup angel dude."** Zap waved.

The angel still said nothing.

"….so why isn't a good idea to look in that castle?"

"It is filled with many types of Heartless. Even ones as strong as you two wouldn't last 5 minutes in there."

"Heartless?"

"The creatures you faced, they are called Heartless, or more precisely Pureblood Heartless. They come from the darkest parts of the heart. They are devoid of emotions and act on instinct, thus the name Heartless. These things come in many different forms. But they are broken up in two groups, Pureblood and Emblems. The ones you faced were Pureblood Heartless. There were three different Heartless you fought just now, the Shadow, the smallest and weakest, the humanoid one with blue markings was the Neoshadow, and the one with the red markings is the Novashadow, a powerful version of the Neoshadows."

"Ok I think I got it down. But what the dudes in the black coats? When I attacked them, I noticed they didn't bleed. They smelled like the Heartless."

"They're not human as you know, but they are not heartless, they are Nobodies."

**"Nobodies?"** Zap questioned.

"They're beings that once lived but the darkness swallowed their hearts, leaving them only with a body, which can be deformed, and a soul, but that's for the strong willed ones. Nobodies are not as diverse as the Heartless, but they can be stronger than a Heartless. The two in the coats are special Nobodies that kept their original bodies and souls, but lack the hearts they lost. The two are part of a large group called Organization XIII, which is composed of thirteen different Nobodies that all share the same special powers. And each has their own unique powers. Xaldin has the power to control wind and use all six of his lances at once. He's one of the strongest in the Organization from what I've found out."

"Yeah I kinda know that one from pain." Billy joked.

"While Demyx controls water with his sitar." He saw Billy's face scrunch up.

"I take it you're not a fan of his musical display?"

"Let's just say I don't like certain noise vibrations and his sitar gave me a migraine."

"I see, well as I was saying, they joined together to find hearts for themselves. So far they have not succeeded."

"Damn that's one hell of an enemy; say, I didn't catch your name?"

"You don't need to know that." The angel said.

"Fair enough, but tell me, what did that Xaldin mean when he said 'you failed to avenge your clan'?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He yelled.

"Ok, ok, jeez, take a chill pill man, I just ask. You didn't need to bite my freak'n' head off." The angel calmed down.

"My apologies, it just that it a real….touchy subject with me that's all. I've…been through a lot these past few years because of them." He looked down with sorrow in his eyes.

"That's fine. If it's too personal to say, just say that." He nodded.

**"So, do you know a way out of this shit hole?"** Zap asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why are you in The World That Never Was?"

"The who, what, when, where and how?"

"This place is called The World That Never Was, why are you here?"

"Oh that, you see, I was doing a recon on worlds my….'work' never knew existed."

"Why would they want that?"

"To make peace and learn the ways of the world." The angel nodded at the answer.

**"So back to my question."** Zap restated.

"Use the way you two used before."

"Yeah it would be easy, but our device got busted by the fight and now we can't call to open the portal."

"I see."

**"And now we're stuck here for the next few days. And by the way things are looking out there, we won't last long."** Zap looked out the window to see many Heartless roaming about.

"Well if it's that bad, I could open a portal and get us out."

"….you're not shitting us are you? You can make a portal and get us out?" Billy asked.

"Well…yes I could."

**"Well get your ass out of bed and….wait, you said could. What do you mean you could?"** Zap eyed him.

"I don't have enough energy to move my body, let alone make a portal, which uses a lot of my powers."

"How long will it take you to recover enough to open one?"

"…For a one way trip for three…4 days."

**"I don't think we have that much time."** Zap said.

"Wait, maybe we don't have to."

**"What do you mean kid?"** Zap ask.

"I can transfer some of my powers to him to open a portal."

"A great idea, but I'm afraid it won't work." The angel said.

"Why not?"

"You have dark powers, and if you transfer them to me, I'll die."

"Shit!"

Billy walked around the room trying think of another plan. He looked at the light bulbs and he got an idea.

"The electricity!"

"What?"

"I can drain all types of energy into power. I can drain the electricity around here, convert it to power, and give it to you." Zap and the angel thought about.

"That…might actually work. But I'll need a lot to make a portal strong enough so three people can go through."

**"What if we make it only two?"** Zap asked.

"Then I won't need as much. But how are we going to do that?"

**"Easy, watch."** Zap turned into a liquid state and fused back into Billy.

The angel was stunned to say the least.

"Where…did he go?"

"Zap went back in my head; it's a technique we use a lot. So are you ready?"

"Yes."

Billy went to a light bulb and started to drain the energy. Luckily for them, there was a lot of electricity. Billy absorbed as much as he could. Once he thought he had enough, he slowly gave the energy to the angel. He held his hand to him and all the energy he collected flowed right into him. The angel felt the power coursing through his body. He knew he had just enough to open a portal to anywhere. Billy pulled back when he gave it all up. His hands were searing hot and the skin looked melted. The angel looked at Billy's hands and gasped.

"Billy…your hand…it's…" he couldn't finish his thought.

"Don't worry about it. Watch this." In seconds, his hand was completely healed.

Nari was astonished at Billy's fast recovery.

"Hey, less admiring and more opening a portal so we can get the hell out of here."

"Right, but I need a destination."

"What?"

"I need to know where I'm going or the portal could take us anywhere."

Billy thought about it for a moment until he had an idea.

"What if I show you where to go, will that work?"

"Yes."

"Ok than, I'm going to send you a mental image of a place we can crash for a while. Ready?" the angel nodded.

"Ok then, hold on to your wings."

Billy grabbed his head and dug his nails in. the angel flinched in pain, but it passed. In a second, he saw a room, which it was like he was there before. But he didn't get to figure out why because Billy pulled his hands away.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah I did. Alright here we go." The angel said getting off of the bed and standing up, though just barely.

The angel lifted his hand in the air and a portal opened. With no time to spare, Billy grabbed him and made a mad dash to the portal. In a split second they landed on the bed in the room which was Billy's.

"Holy high hell, it actually worked. Oh man, Grim is not going to believe this. Hey dude you did it….angel dude?" Billy turned to see him knocked out on the floor.

"Shit! Hold on man, I'll get help."

The angel suddenly woke up in a strange room with foreign machines attached to him. He looked around the blue room to try to figure out where he was. Suddenly the door opened as Billy walked in. He gave a happy grin seeing him awake.

"Looks who's up." Billy walked over to the bedside.

"Where…am I?" he asked.

"Well, after we went through the portal and made it to my home, you got knocked out from overdoing your powers. I got help and now you're in the medical room of my work place. You've been out for two days."

"Two days?"

"Yeah, you had some pretty bad wounds on you from the fight with twiddle dumb and scary dude back there. You'll be at 100% in a few more days and then we can drop you wherever you like." Billy turned around and headed for the door.

"Nari." The angel spoke.

"What was that?" Billy stopped and asked.

"My name…its Nari."

"Well nice to meet you Nari."

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you at first…I've been searching for Organization XIII for 10 years…and as to why I'm after them…they killed my entire clan." Billy fell silent.

"Organization XIII killed everyone I knew and loved. I watched them all…die…I somehow made it and vowed to get revenge on them, and maybe one day restore my clan. The Raziel Clan."

Billy only stared at Nari, than he went over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Then I'll help you get those fuckers. You saved my ass and I'll return the favor."

Nari smiled a genuine one for the first time since the attack on his clan.

"Thank you Billy, thank you so much."

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

* * *

After he finished the story, Anael was in tears hearing the story. Junior and Minnie felt so proud to be the children of such a great father, Mimi was also awestricken, seeing a new light of things in life. Even Spawn was touched by that story.

"Ever since that day, me and Carnage helped each other out and became good friends. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here or be the man I am today. He really helped me move on after what I went through."

"What would that be exactly?" Junior asked.

Nari looked at him for a moment before asking quietly "Ponder this young Symbiote. Imagine your home…your friends…your family…the woman you loved…all swallowed by darkness, and only you were left to carry on. What would you do?"

Junior looked at Minnie and Mimi and said "That's what happened to you?"

Nari nodded and said "I was a wanderer…one who pitted himself against the Heartless in an attempt for revenge…until I met your father. He gave me a new life, new hope, and he got me on the road to recovery. Without him, I wouldn't be the warrior I am now."

"Oh Master, that was such a wonderful story." Anael hugged him and Nari returned the hug. Anael blushed bright pink as Nari smiled at his apprentice.

"Wow, my dad really is awesome." Junior said now pumped up.

"Yep, he and I went on many missions and adventures. It was the good old days."

"It is wonderful to know my father was one of the people you knew that made such a difference to you and changed your life like that." Minnie said.

"Yeah, he's really good at that too."

"So what happened to the Organization members?" Junior ask.

"All of them are gone, thanks to the Keyblade masters. I got my revenge on them two years ago, and now I'm just living each day one by one at a time, and thinking of what my next move is. I've left the darkness of my past behind, and now I just focus on helping your mom and training Anael here" Nari said ruffling Anael's hair affectionately.

"Cool."

"That was a nice story and all, but let's get back to the task at hand." Spawn said.

"He's right; we need a plan to capture Him. Ok, here's how I want it to go, Spawn and I will get that bastard's attention while Anael will use the special cuffs to weaken him, then we go home and make Him answer all our questions. Any questions?"

"What about us?" Junior asked.

"Sorry kiddo, but no can do. Him may be weak right now, but He'll still have tricks for you three. It's best if you guys hang back."

"Nari's right, we know what's he is capable of first hand. It's best if you stay behind." Anael said.

"Plus, your parents will skin our hides in a very slow and painful way if anything happens to you guys." Nari added.

"Oh alright." Junior said in defeat.

Spawn, Nari, and Anael slowly walked further into the forest, trying to find Him. The air was filled with the scent of death. It got stronger as they went deeper. Finally they reach a clearing and there in the middle, was the rotten corpse of Him. Anael looked away from the scene for a moment. Nari sighed as he walked up to the corpse.

"Careful Master it could be a trap." Anael warned him.

Nari kicked the body a few times to see if anything would happen. Nothing did. Nari took a better look at the body. It was burned very badly; all that was left was the bones and what's left of the meat.

"Is it Him?" Spawn asked.

"Yep, it's Him alright. And judging by the smell, he's been dead maybe a day, day and a half at best. Looks like someone got to him before we did. Damn, I wanted to kill this ass. 'sigh' Well, there's nothing left to do except get the cleanup team down here and take what's left of Him and bring it back home."

"I will bring the children back home." Spawn said as he walked away.

"Good thinking, see you later Spawny." Spawn just growled and moved on.

"The demon was right." Anael said.

"Looks like it, we better call it in." Nari pulled out a cellphone and was about to dial when he stopped and gave a big sigh.

"What's the matter Master?"

"Nothing really, I just hate giving the bosses the bad news."

* * *

**IN MANDY'S OFFICE**

* * *

In the room filled with many dangerous weapons and devices that only one feared by all can use. And that is the Queen of Darkness, Mandy. She was sitting in a black chair behind a big wooden desk. She was in an all-black suit with black high heels. She was getting the report from Nari and was not happy at all.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ALREADY DEAD!" Mandy yelled into the phone.

In front of her were her two generals, Nightingale in her usual outfit and next to her was a really tall guy in an army suit with metals and the family crest. He was general Tough. Both were looking nerves, a pissed off Mandy was never a good thing. And if they say something wrong, well, let's just say it won't be good.

"Get every scrap of that gender bashing shit stain in my life and you two can go home. Bye." Mandy but her phone away and looked like she was calming down, until she open her eyes, which was now demonic, let out a frustrated growl and slam her left hand on the window behind her shattering it into a million pieces.

"I take it Him is now longer among the living." Nightingale joked but quickly shut up.

"What did Oogie say?"

"The same thing, he was just told by Him to get the powers from Junior and if anything went wrong, he could use the Pumpkinator."

"That's it?"

"Yep, he was basically crying for me to stop it, it was hilarious." She smirk.

"What's so damn funny about any of this?" Mandy said sternly.

"N-nothing at all."

"That's what I thought. Tough, did you get all the pieces from the beast?" Mandy turn to him.

"Yes my Queen, Allen has already doing test on it, you'll have full report tomorrow afternoon."

"Good. You both can go home now, and tell my secretary I need a new window."

"Yes Ma'am." The two saluted her and lift.

Mandy slouch in her chair and let out a sigh. Mandy was not having the best of days right now. Him was the only lead they had to getting the truth about the Syndicate and what were their plans for her kids. She chuckled at that. Her kids. When she was young, she never dreamed or wanted to get married, let alone have kids. But here she is, happily married with Billy, of all people, with not one, but TWO kids. Things really changed in her life. I mean, she became supreme ruler of the world like she wanted, but also the underworld and five other dimension.

She never saw any of this heading her way. And to top it all off, she is now a Symbiote, becoming a whole new species was not in her plans but it turned out for the better. But what really got her was the fact she was in love. She never in a billion years thought she would ever feel or express love. But now, it wasn't so fare fetch to her. Though she was 334 years old, the concept was still new to her. She still was learning but will eventually get the hang of it. As she thought about, she was fiddling with her ring, the exact one Billy gave all these years.

It was surprising to know that it was still around. Whatever Billy did, he sure made one hell of a ring. There were no dents, scratches, fading color, or anything missing. Mandy looked at her ring, it was still pulsing with the same familiar aura the day it was given to her. Mandy moved the ring up a little and she can see the markings on her finger. It was these markings that bonded with her and Billy. He has the same one on his ring finger. She can tell exactly what Billy was feeling, and he can feel hers. Their bond was so deep that it felt like their souls were really one.

Mandy woke up from her daydreaming and saw the time. Deciding she was in the office long enough, she gather her things and headed home. She stop at her secretary's desk.

"Ashley."

"Y-yes Queen Mandy?" she said with a bit of fear.

"You are free to go home early. I'll see you in the morning." Mandy walked off.

"Thank you my Queen." Ashley said and was getting ready to leave.

Mandy walked to the elevator down to the garage. There, a limousine was waiting for her. She got in the limo and the driver drove her home. On the way, Mandy looking over today's report. Basically saying the same thing, every time, every day, for as long as she has been the ruler. The economy is excellent, there's no famine, no wars, no homeless, no terminal illness, and no high crime anywhere on her world. How did she do this while others fail? Simple really, she doesn't take shit. She ordered that a crime with not go unpunished, they old ways trails are replace with high tech lying machines that knows when you're lying, ALWAYS, and she gets the final word on any life changing stuff. In other words, it was a utopia, but this utopia was made only for her.

"My Queen we are here." The driver spoke.

"Be here at 9."

"Of course my Queen."

She got out of the limo and went inside. She saw that no one was home.

_"Must be out doing whatever the hell there doing. Guess I have some free time to myself. Excellent."_

Mandy lovers her family and all but everyone needs 'Me Times' every now and then. Mandy made her way to her room but suddenly stops. Something's not right. Mandy could feel the someone, no scratch that, someone's is in her house and she doesn't recognize one of them. she goes on a hunt till she heard the T.V. was going. She enters the leaving to see Clockwork and Dark Danny. Eating tacos. On HER sofa.

_"So much for 'Me Time'."_ Mandy thought bitterly.

She walks up to them with an angry scull on her face, not liking who is sitting in HER home on HER sofa eating most likely HER food.

"And what the fuck do you two think you're doing?" Mandy ask with her arms cross.

"Ah I was wondering when you or your husband would get home?" Clockwork said casually.

"Again, what are doing here? Especially with this thing in MY home."

"Hey now I have a name." Dan said in irritation. (I'm going to call him Dan for the rest of the story now)

"Don't give a fuck about you." That made him mad.

"Well Danny here" I'm DAN! Not Danny." "….Dan here has helped us defeat the beast." Clockwork said.

"Helped? He gave the damn thing a new power, and that's not what I consider 'helping'."

"True, but he was able to knocked out the beast while we got Junior out."

"And you send my son's soul to hell to go against Him." She said.

"But yet he is safe and alive like his sister."

"That's because my husband did that, not him." She pointed at Dan.

"All very true, but you see, he lend his services to aid us to destroy the beast and in a short term race he did."

"But what's that got to do with him being here?"

"Ah yes, I made a deal with Dan here, if he 'helped' us defeat the beast, I would let him out of his jail. However, I know exactly what he will do when he was free."

"And that will be?"

"Bring chaos into the world once again."

"And you allow this?"

"Oh no he's under probation. And if he tries anything, he'll regret it dearly. For you see, he doesn't technically exist anymore, he is now a possible future that will never happen. And if goes out of line, with the snap of my fingers, he'll be erase from existence." Clockwork said with a grin.

"Damn, really sucks for you shit head." Mandy smirk.

Dan wanted to kill her, but with Clockwork here, he can't do a thing.

"But why is he here?"

"He will stay here for his probation. "

"No."

"Ah so quick to judge. Now that's not fair." Dan mock being said.

"I have never been fair in my entire life, what makes you think I'll start now?" she turned back to Clockwork.

"I don't want him here, he's a fucking eye sore and he eats as much a my husband by the looks of things, which you will clean up."

"I know, and this will only be temporally. In the meantime, you can use him in any way you deem fit. What do you think?" Dan was fuming hearing he will be a slave.

Mandy thought about it, this ghost could be an excellent training dummy for her kids and to start how to feed properly.

"Very well, he can stay." Dan smirk thinking a way to use this to his advantage.

"But" Mandy shoved her gun to Dan's forehead.

"If he does anything I don't like, I'll kill him on the spot." Mandy turn to Dan " Do I make myself clear?"

"…..yes." Dan said in a low voice.

"Well then, It's settle, Dan will live here temporally while I find a suitable place for him to stay permanently. Till then, have fun. And the mess is picked up now in the dumpster." With that he left in time.

"I'm going into me room and if you follow me I will make you into a coat hanger." Mandy left him and went to her room.

Mandy locks the door and head to the master bathroom. It was large with dark blue and black paint scheme. She undress and enter the show. It was always nice to wash the day away and think about other stuff than work or sometimes life. But as always one particular thought always comes to her. And that's her sexual relation with her mate. On the outside Mandy is cold as Liquid nitrogen, tough has diamonds, smart as a whip, and the meanest and scariest women in power. But underneath it all, she's an animal.

Mandy will never admit that see is wild in bed even though it's true. And only Billy can bring that side of her out. She has many sides that only Billy is allowed to see. But there was one side that she must never revile, even to Billy. It might make him she her in a deferent light. She shook that thought out of her mind. Billy loves her no matter what. She needed to stop these thoughts or they might overtake her live.

Mandy got out and dried off. She put on fresh black panties and a black robe. She came into her room drying her hair. She stop what she was doing and she was angry.

"I thought I told you not follow me." She turn to see the ghost in only his shorts.

"I thought that was an invitation?" Dab said with his chin on his hand sitting in her bed with a grin.

"You got five seconds to leave before your nothing but a blood stain on the walls." Mandy threatening him and to mean it, she is moving her dark energy into her hand like Billy.

"Hold it now, I have a proposition." Dan holding his hands in defiance.

Mandy just looked at Dan, seeing there was an hidden agenda, which there was. But she was cruise of what his real plans are. He thinks she is stupid enough to fall over in submission just because he shows her his muscles. But she hates guys with big muscles, because Irwin has big muscles like Dan. She decides to hear what the ghost wants.

"Make it quick. I want to relax and eat my dinner. So say what you need a go away." Mandy relaxes her powers.

"I learn from Clockwork that your son took on Him and beat him. I couldn't help but be amused of how he handle himself against that man."

"Of course, he's a Symbiote like me and Billy and has raw power to do that." Mandy sat on her stole looking at herself brushing her long hair.

"I can see you two raise both of them into a pair a fighters. You see I always wanted a son, a little badger if you will, of me own." Dan said standing up.

Mandy nearly crushed her mantel piece. She now knew what he wanted and she was holding back to not over kill him.

_"How DARE he thinks I will do that with him. He wants me to bear a child, his child. What a disgusting creature."_ Mandy thought.

"Let me guess, since your under probation, you want a heir to continue your rain of chaos and senseless destruction. Am I right?"

"Your right and if you except this great honor you are being giving, you will be known as the one who mothered the greatest ghost child." Dan was now standing behind her.

Outside she was calm and cool but inside was totally different. She wanted to crush his throat, smash his head, drain him of his life and then shoot him 1000 times in the balls. she stand up and looked at him in the eyes.

"You know I actually have an answer for your response."

"And what is it?"

Billy came in the front door of his home. He was tired from the briefing he had to do. They were always a pain in the neck to do and the God forsaken paper work. A living nightmare. And to top it all off, Nari found Him dead, which really pissed him off. The only lead to who or what was behind the Halloween Town incident, was now laying on a cold slab in the Research and Testing labs. He knew it was slime chance to find him, but to find him as what Nari told him, this was defiantly a hit man job. He did many of those to know one.

**_"With Him pushing daisies now, it well be even harder to find who did this."_** Zap said.

"Like I don't know that, well at least Mimi will sleep easily now know Him is dead. But dammit, the bastard was a key to getting one step closer to the Syndicate and know this. We're right back where we started." Billy let out a frustrated growl.

**_"The Syndicate must of send one of their people to 'clean up' the mess made by Him. It was a clean kill to. Burning all the flesh and organs so all left was bone. They brought real pro's kid, we need to be careful."_**

"I know, but I'm beat. I'll hang up my jacket and take it easy for a few days."

Billy hung his coat on the coat hanger and went off to find Mandy, he took five steps before he realize something.

"Wait a minute…I don't have a coat hanger near the door." Billy then heard a low moan of pain.

He went back to the coat hanger and found it wasn't a coat hanger at all, it was Dan. Or as best he could tell. He was beaten by the inch of his ghostly life. His neck was snap down and his broken arms were locked in place, he was in his boxers and was bleeding on the floor.

"…..Mandy?"

"Yeah?" Mandy answered.

"Why is the ghost from Halloween Town here?"

"We have to babysit it until Clockwork finds It a home."

"….and why is he beaten to death and now being use as a coat hanger?"

"I warned him not to piss me off and he did."

"Oh." Billy put his jacket back on the ghost coat hanger and walked off.

Mandy was in a black shirt with blue jeans and barefooted. He came up behind her and gave her sweet kisses on her neck.

"How was your day my love?" Billy asked.

"'ugh' a pain as usual. You?"

"Same here."

Mandy turn around in his arms and gave him a full kiss. They stayed like this for 4 minutes till they break for air.

"So how long is Dan staying?"

"Not sure, just know it's going to be a real pain in the ass."

"Mom! Dad! Were home!" Jeff said as he Mimi, Minnie, Junior and Pain came in the door.

"So guys, how was your day?" Billy asked.

"It was amazing! I didn't know you did so much. You guys are amazing! Jeff said excitedly.

"I thought so, what about Mimi?"

"It was very educational. I learned a lot."

"And you guys stayed out of trouble I hope?"

"Yeah nothing knew went down, so I heard Him is dead. Is it true?" Junior asked.

"Yes he's dead."

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about Him huh."

"Him may be gone but who he worked for still goes on. We have to be ready, so soon were going to train you guys. See what you can do, and so much more. That includes you too Jeff. I want to know you strong and weak points. So let the tort…er…I mean training begin." Billy smiled evilly.

The kids and Jeff looked at each other and they all had the same thought.

"Oh shit I'm gonna die."

* * *

Well I hope you like it. See you chapter six


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six, hope you like it.

* * *

**THE MESSAGE**

* * *

A week has passed for our favorite group and nothing else really happened in that time, except for that one time problem which will be explained later. They took this time to do some training and research. Allen found little on whom or what was behind this, but found that he could rebuild the Pumpkinator for their uses, but that was for later. Jeff and Mimi we're welcomed with opened arms and they decided to be part of the Symbiote family. The angels Anael and Nari offered their help in any way to either train the kids or find anything on the Syndicate. And as for the Symbiote couple, they were happy to know that they were not alone in this.

And so we see Billy in the middle of one of their training grounds, reading a comic. Surrounding him, Junior, Minnie, and Mimi were about to strike the fearful Carnage. Junior made the first move and he wielded his claw blades, which had five fingers and not so long as to Billy's, and ran straight at him. Billy neither moved nor looked as his son came at him like a madman. About inch from slicing his dad, he was knocked back by a claw tendril from Billy's back. Junior skidded back a few yards from the attack.

"Never go head on against an enemy like that. You need to know what they can do next." Billy said.

Minnie made the next move by shooting three arrows straight towards Billy. One struck the side of his head and others went into his back, but it seemed the arrows made little difference to Billy. The arrows suddenly vanished into Billy's body. A few seconds later he shot them back at Minnie with five times the force, nearly missing her and making a large hole.

"Not bad sweetie, but most conventional weapons won't work with enemies like me. Try to put more force into them." Billy flips through the comic.

Mimi uses her slingshot and fired demonic grenades at Billy but a wall of organic spikes came out and shielded Billy from the blast. The spikes disappeared and reappeared around Mimi crossing each other and trapping her.

"Almost got me there Mimi, but time and speed do make a difference in battle. If you even pause for a split second, you could be dead."

Minnie and Junior freed Mimi and all at once, the three attacked Billy. But Billy uses a small portion of his dark powers to repel and forced them back away from him.

"Teamwork is a good strategy for taking on powerful opponent, but timing is everything."

As the kids tried to at least make mark on Billy, above them, Anael, Nari, and Grim with a few demons look upon the training inside the observation control room. The demons recorded the training for later uses.

"I'm actually impressed." Nari said as he watched the fight.

"Is Carnage even trying?" Anael asked in amazement.

"No, not really. This is barely a warm up mon." Grim said leaning on his scythe.

They watched for another minute before Grim said "You know what's really surprising?"

"What?" Anael asked.

"That Billy can actually read?" Nari guessed.

"Bingo." Grim said with a chuckle.

"I heard that assholes." Billy said without looking up from his "Adventures of Sassy Cat" comic.

"How the hell did he hear that?" Nari asked.

"Because you have the speakers on numbnuts." Billy replied.

Nari looked down and saw a big glowing green button that said "Speaker On".

"How'd we miss that?" Grim asked.

"You really want me to answer that?" Nari said with a grin.

"You didn't notice it either master." Anael pointed out.

"Burned." Grim snickered.

"Will you three shut up, the kids need to concentrate." Billy snapped.

Nari sighed and instructed the demons to kill the sound.

"So how long have they had their Symbiote powers?" Nari asked.

"Hm…about a week." Grim replied.

"Not bad for just a week, though they have a very long way ahead of them." Nari said thoughtfully.

As Nari spoke these words, Billy used a blast of wicked black lightning, nearly roasting the kids alive.

"Isn't that a little much?" Anael asked.

Nari laughed and said "You should see him when he's torturing someone. It scares the hell out of me, even though…"Nari trailed off.

"Even though what master?" Anael asked.

Nari was about to reply when Mandy burst through the door in a shirt and jeans with black combat boots wearing famous 'smile', And by smiling, we mean her frown, because we all know what happens when Mandy smiles.

Things get fucked up.

"Tell them that Jeff finished breakfast, he made enough for everyone, even you two." Mandy said directing that towards the angel duo who began whistling at the same time.

"What did she mean by that mon?" Grim asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Nari said with a smile as Anael rushed out the door.

Nari saw Mimi wielding a magic 8-ball and trying to hit Billy upside the head with it, only to hit Junior in the face.

"Where does she keep all those things? I don't see pockets anywhere on that coat." Nari asked.

He got his answer when Mimi shook her coat and a can opener fell out from it.

"…OK, One: That's not physically possible. And two: wouldn't that hurt?" Nari asked in amazement as Mimi's can opener was sent flying back towards her.

Nari walked over to the controls and pressed the speaker button. "Hey guys, breakfast is ready!"

Bill looked up at Nari and nodded, then turned to the kids and said "OK guys, let's stop here for now, and we'll start again-where'd they go?"

There were three trails of dust where the kids had been standing seconds ago.

"They left right as you said 'OK'" Nari chuckled over the speakers.

"…Why couldn't they run that fast during training?" Billy asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you threatened them with a three-headed demon crocodile?" Nari pointed out.

"Hm…I guess Zap was right. Food is a better motivator than a three-headed demon crocodile." Billy said with a smile, walking towards the dining hall.

Nari waited for Billy to catch up and they walked towards the dining hall together.

"Tell me again why you guys have that crocodile again?" Nari asked.

"It was gift from Nightingale. She picks the most badass presents." Billy said with a laugh.

"I remember when I got a sniper rifle that exploded in my face." Nari said in an annoyed tone.

"At least it exploded in a shower of chocolate." Billy pointed out.

"Yeah, but it took a whole week to get that crap out of my wings." Nari snapped.

"Oh, cry me a river." Billy chuckled.

The two entered the dining room and saw Grim, Mandy, Jeff, the kids, the twins, and Anael all sitting down, waiting for them. Nari took a seat next to Anael and Grim while Billy sat next to Jeff and Mandy.

"It's about time you morons got here" Mandy said calmly.

"Come on, there's plenty for everyone!" Jeff said happily.

They all began eating and it became very apparent why Mandy said what she did. Nari and Anael were engulfing their food at an insane pace, and everyone was soon staring at the angel duo.

"What, you all act like you've an angel eat breakfast before?" Nari said taking a drink of an OJ.

**"That's because we only see that from Billy." **Zap said.

The twins jumped from the sudden appearance of the alien.

"Holy crap dude, how long have you been there?" Steve asks getting his breathe back.

**"Long enough. Now move over, I'm hungry!" **Zap snapped and pushed them aside.

"How rude, have some manners for once." Allen said with a groan, picking himself off of the floor.

"Well, at least you guys are conscious this time." Nari pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?" Steve asked.

**"Don't tell them, I can still blackmail them later."** Zap interrupted.

"No fighting, after all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Jeff said wearing his apron and chef's hat still.

There was a loud groan coming from the doorway and everyone looked up to see Dan, still in his boxers, his eyes completely closed. They all watched as he slowly walked to a nearby chair and collapsed into it.

"Isn't that the ghost from Halloween Town?" Steve asked.

"Yep" Billy replied.

"And why is he here…in his underwear?" Steve asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Mandy said looking at her paper.

"Ugh…my freaking head. What the hell did I do last night?" Dan groaned.

"Uh, you OK mon?" Grim asked.

"Shut up and pass me the coffee." Dan grunted from his seat.

"Someone's a little ray of sunshine." Nari commented with a heavy amount of sarcasm.

"To whoever said that, go to hell." Dan grunted.

Grim passed the coffee pot to Dan which he chugged the whole pot down. Once he finished the whole thing he let out a satisfying sigh.

"Now that was a good pot of Joe."

Dan finally opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Mandy. In 2.5 seconds, he screamed like a little girl, slammed himself to the farthest wall, and shook like a leaf. The others, minus Mandy, all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um…are you ok man?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, you look like you saw the devil himself mon." Grim said.

Dan was about to say something when Mandy looked up and gave him a stare that basically says 'You tell, you die'. Dan gulped at the fearsome glare.

"….I saw huge spider." He lied.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry sir; I didn't mine to scare you." Jeff said.

Dan turns his gaze at a large spider wearing a chef's hat and apron.

"…..WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Dan yelled.

"Jeez man, lower your voice. No one here is deaf." Nari said with a frown.

"What? Oh you mean the muffins I just made, don't worry, I made them with the freshest ingredients." Jeff said holding the muffins up.

"Not the stupid muffins, YOU!" He pointed at Jeff.

"What about Jeff?" Minnie asked.

"Why is there a giant spider in here….wearing a hat and MAKING MUFFINS?"

"Because they taste so good!" Anael said cheerfully.

"Because no one here gives a damn. Why are so worked up on him? Leave him alone man. And another thing, what happened to you? It looks like you were Mandy's latest victim or something" Nari said with a chuckle.

Again, Mandy gave the same stare. She didn't want anyone to know what happened, especially her mate.

"I uh…fell down some stairs." Dan lied.

"Now that's doesn't make any sense" Allen spoke up.

"What do you mean bro?" Steve asks his brother.

"As a ghost, he could have stopped himself from the fall by floating or going through the stairs. What really happened?"

"Just drop the 'how I got hurt' ok?" Dan snapped.

"Yeah sure…but why are you in your boxers?" Junior asked.

"Why should it matter what I wear?" Dan asked, getting annoyed.

"Cause for the fact that you shouldn't be doing it in front of the others. This is our home and I don't really like the idea of another guy walking around my home in his boxers." Billy said.

"And one who is annoying and a pain in the ass as you." Mandy added.

"We are missing the point all together!" Dan raised his voice.

"And that would be?" Mimi asked.

"Why is that thing here?" He pointed at Jeff.

"Hey, leave him alone you jerk, Jeff is a real great guy and he has every right to be here!" Junior spoke out to the ghost.

"Yeah, Jeff is badass!" Steve added.

"BUT THERE'S A HUGE ASS FUCKING SPIDER HERE!" Dan yelled.

As he said that, he was slammed by a powerful force of dark energy. The group looked and saw that Mandy was holding her hand up that still had the dark powers, ready to fire again.

"Only Mandy can cause serious injuries at this time in the morning." Nari said shaking his head, barely hiding a smile.

"What about Nightingale?" Billy asked.

"She's more of an afternoon kind of person." Nari said.

Mandy got up from her seat and walked over to the downed ghost.

"OW! What was that for?" Dan snapped at her.

"Two things, one: you will not use foul language in front of my kids."

**"Even though she has the mouth of a sailor."** Zap whispered to Grim and he chuckled at that.

Both were hit by a pulse gun Mandy took out from gods knows where.

**"…that's right, acute hearing." **Zap groaned.

"And two: I would suggest you don't bad mouth or harm my children." She warned him.

"….what are you talking about? I wasn't talking about your filthy little brats I was GAH MY NECK!" Mandy strikes her hand deep within his neck muscles.

"Damn, Mandy can be really scary in the morning huh Anael?" Nari whispered and she nodded.

"I would suggest that you refrain from speaking that way to my children, ALL of my children, and that includes my son Jeff." Mandy dug deeper till she had a firm grasp on his shoulder blade through his neck.

"W-w-who the hell is that?" Dan sputter in pain.

"That would be me sir, and mom, you don't need to go any further with this. He has as much right to say what he thinks just like any of us." Jeff said to his mom.

"MOM! Who the hell have you been sleeping with you GGGAAAHHHH!" Mandy silenced him from saying more by adding her dark powers and causing him even more pain.

"Can't he see that he just needs to stop and stay quiet?" Anael asked.

"Not a chance mon, the spirit there is a pure moron." Grim replied to Anael's question.

"Please mom, that's enough." Jeff said with a little fear.

Mandy stood there not moving for a few moments. But with a low sigh, she nodded and remove her blood soaked hands. A demon came up with a fresh towel and gave it to her. Mandy washed her hand and gave it back to the demon.

"Very well Jeff, as for you Dan, you will not harm or speak ill to Jeff or any of my children, got it?" Mandy warned him.

"'cough cough cough' how can he be your son?" Dan coughed up his blood.

"He's actually my step-son, but he's part of the family and so I love him like he was my own." Mandy empathies this by placing a kiss on Jeff's forehead.

Everyone smiled at the action as Jeff said he loves her too and gives her a big hug.

"That….is….so….beautiful!" Anael said with happy tears.

"I never thought I would see the day Mandy would act like that, and to another person." Nari said with astonishment.

"And what the hell are you all staring at?" Mandy said with her frown.

**"Annnnnd she's back." **Zap snickered.

"Knew that wouldn't last long." Nari also smirked.

"….hang on, if he's your step-son….then that means…." Dan started.

"He's my son, I hatched him years ago." Billy said.

"WHAT? THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY FREAK'N SENSE!" Dan yelled.

"Neither does the fact that you're here, but you don't see us complaining about it….much." Nari said.

"I hate you all." Dan said in a low voice.

"That's ok, we don't really like you either." Minnie said.

Dan just gave her a glare will the others just laughed. Dan so wanted to hurt her, but thought twice with Mandy was still here. Dan returned to his chair and got another pot of coffee.

"So dad, why is he here?" Junior asked.

"He basically here to be a test dummy for us." Billy smirked.

"Or just a dummy. Both work fine." Anael said.

"Shut the fuck up you little angel bitch!" Dan snapped at Anael's comment.

"Yell or call her a bitch again, and I will kill you." Nari whispered in a tone that made everyone besides Billy, Mandy, and Dan flinched.

"Tch, whatever freak. And why are you two here?" Dan gulped down more coffee.

"Huh?" The duo asked together.

"Why the hell are you here?" Dan grumbled.

"Well, Anael and I were looking into a very important matter that is _way_ too complicated for your tiny mind to comprehend." Nari started.

"HEY!" Dan yelled.

"Ahem." Mandy said raising her hand and charging up energy.

"GAH! Y-you were s-saying?" Dan said nervously. Mandy lowered her arm.

"Well, we were in the Underworld looking for a special demon that we met on our last mission. He said that he had a message for Carnage. Now, I'm not repeating the message because Billy and Mandy are the only ones who need to know, but it was important. Also, this creature already knew that Him was dead. I proposed a few days ago to go to the Underworld to track this thing down" Nari said.

"That part of the Underworld creeps me out." Anael muttered.

Nari reach over to her and ruffled her head affectionately "You and me both." Nari said taking a sip of Orange Juice.

"But we did find out some good info." Anael said cheerfully.

* * *

**FLASHBACK DEEP IN THE UNDERWORLD: 3 DAYS AGO**

* * *

A swirling vortex opened in thin air in the dim lighting of the Underworld. Two figures walked out of the portal, their boots crunching on the rocky bluff they were on. One of the figures was wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans and wearing black combat boots. He also had a black trench coat with elegant, intricate golden designs running long the back of it. The other figure was garbed in black leather pants and a blue T-shirt, with a white jacket on. Her black combat boots were similar to her master's.

"All right, let's find that creature who warned us of the great grudge. I'm not sure how it knew Him was dead, but I'd like to ask some questions" Nari said looking over the cliff.

"Master, do you feel that?" Anael asked quietly.

"Yes…I feel it. Let's find this thing quickly, the longer we're here, the more likely we'll be ambushed." Nari said beckoning Anael closer as they ventured off to find the creature.

About 3 hours later, they had nothing. The creature had vanished completely, no sign of it anywhere, and then things got a little tougher.

"Anael, the Heartless are coming. Get ready." Nari said summoning his twin blades, Nakir and Shekinah. Anael summoned her staff and held it ready as a large swarm of Neoshadows, four feet tall and jet black, sharp deadly claws, and blue markings on them. Slowly came towards the angel duo.

"Anael, can you start a tracking spell?" Nari asked.

"Master, shouldn't we take them out, and then discuss this?" Anael asked as the Neoshadows crouched, getting ready to attack.

"No, we need to find that creature soon. Start the spell, I'll protect you." Nari said firmly.

"You've got it!" Anael said with a smile as she pointed her wand into air and began the tracking spell. It was a long and complex spell, trying to find something just based on memories. Most tracking spells involved using an object of the person you were trying to find as a sort of transmitter. Doing a tracking spell without an object would be much harder, and much more energy-consuming. Anael's wand began glowing white and began pulsating.

Meanwhile, Nari was fending off the Neoshadows. Nari slashed a Neoshadow clean through the chest and stabbed another in the eye in one move, decapitating another Neoshadow with his other sword at the same time. Nari whirled around and decapitated a row of Neoshadows and shot a blast of flame at the approaching Heartless, making the whole lot of them dissipate in a cloud of darkness. Nari continued to slash and stab the Neoshadows; not getting so much as a scratch on him. Nari made his swords disappear and held both hands out at his sides. A crimson sphere formed in both of Nari's outstretched hands; each was the size of a large orange.

"Flame Grenades, one of my favorites." Nari grinned as the horde attempted to attack.

Nari hurled both spheres at the horde, the balls smashing into the heads of two separate Neoshadows. Both balls exploded with tremendous force, creating a humongous inferno that consumed all of the Neoshadows, which were dissipating into clouds of darkness. As the flames died down, Nari grinned in satisfaction. All of the Neoshadows were destroyed with that last attack, and Nari was slightly disappointed that the swarm of Heartless hadn't been bigger.

Nari turned around to see Anael still pointing her wand into the air, her eyes closed tight. Anael trusted Nari with her life, and Nari felt the same about her. Nari was always there to watch her back, and she knew that she was safe from the Heartless. They had been through hell with each other and never backed down, and they shared an extremely close bond.

Nari walked over to her and waited a few more minutes before asking Anael "Find anything?"

Anael frowned and said "No…absolutely nothing like what we encountered when we were searching for Him. It's like that creature has vanished completely."

Nari thought for a moment before saying "Did you find anything odd?"

"No, but I could have missed something. The longer I do this the more I can find. Even if we can't find that creature, we can find the trail of anything strange in the area." Anael said.

"Any signs of the Syndicate?" Nari asked.

"Not yet…but…"

"But?" Nari prompted.

"There was definitely something here. I don't know what, but it was really strong. I haven't felt a dark power like this since we fought Lucian, though it isn't that strong…I think…yes, it's someone stronger than a Syndicate Commander, but a little weaker than a General." Anael said nervously.

"OK, we'll stay here for a while; if we can find this creature it may be able to tell us more about what killed Him. Any information we can get from it may be able to piece things together. Things just keep getting weirder. I was sure that since we closed the Keyhole, things would be better here, but things have gotten worse." Nari said shaking his head.

"The Heartless have settled down though, that's a plus." Anael said with a smile.

Nari smiled at his apprentice. Anael always found the silver lining in times of trouble, no matter what the situation was. Nari observed the surrounding area carefully, trying to find some trail of the Syndicate. He walked around the area while Anael continued to look for any signs of the elusive creature.

"Master, I found some very small traces of corruption energy in the area." Anael said after a few minutes.

"Then they've been here recently. Is it the same one from a few days ago or is this a new trail?" Nari asked.

"New, and it was recent, maybe a day old. Master…what does this mean?" Anael asked opening her eyes and looking over at Nari who sighed.

Nari looked at her with his hazel eyes. "It seems that the Syndicate is becoming more active, and it's going to get even more dangerous from here on in." Nari sighed again and went back to looking for a trail of some kind.

"Master…are you OK?" Anael asked worriedly.

Nari looked at Anael again, and Anael saw the pain he held inside of him briefly before he concealed it. He had suffered so much, and yet he held strong. He seemed anxious, and he was worried about his good friend Carnage as well. When Nari had finished his tale the other day, Anael found out that Billy had been the one to take Nari off of the road of revenge and onto the path of light. Nari had wandered back onto that road, of Heartless and walking amongst the shadows, for many years, seeking the answers to the puzzle why his clan was destroyed.

_"Maybe sharing what happened to him is having some aftereffects. The painful weight of his memories can have some strange effects on the victim. I wish I could do something for him." _Anael thought sadly as she saw her master go to the cliff and look off of it. Anael focused her attention back on the tracking spell, which was sapping her strength at a fast rate. Anael then felt the spell beginning to slowly shrink, and she called to Nari.

"Master, I'm almost out of energy!" Anael said.

Nari walked quickly over to Anael and grabbed her hand softly. Anael felt her strength coming back to her.

"We'll do this together. You and I." Nari said quietly as the angels worked together to maintain the spell.

* * *

**10 HOURS LATER**

* * *

"Nothing! It's three in the morning and we've found nothing at all! Damn it." Nari said as he finally let go of Anael's hands.

Despite their efforts, they only found a few more minute trails of corruption energy and a few unknown energy trails that were foreign to both of them. Nari was exhausted, having used most of his energy to help Anael power a high-level spell for 10 hours. Anael fell to her hands and knees and was panting heavily. She was completely exhausted, and was frustrated all of that work was for nothing.

"Now…'pant'…what master?" Anael asked, still trying to catch her breath and lying down on her back.

Nari looked at her in a concerned way and picked her up bridal-style in his arms, carrying her gently in his arms.

"We're going to back to Symbiote Mansion for a while. We might as well crash there, and give our report in the morning. How's that sound?" Nari asked Anael.

"Sounds good. We could both use some sleep." Anael said tiredly.

"Agreed, let's go." Nari said creating a portal and keeping through it.

* * *

**SYMBIOTE MANSION**

* * *

Nari and Anael appeared in Billy's living room, which Anael observed with interest. Anael got out of Nari's arms and looked around the living room, while Nari used magic to change his battle clothes into a pair of black sweatpants and flopped onto the couch.

"Won't Mandy try to hurt you if you sleep on her couch?" Anael asked as she observed the coat rack, which was a ghost beaten within an inch of his life. He was in his boxers and covered in half-healed bruises and cuts with a broken neck.

"Nah, she won't hurt me if you're nearby. I made her swear she wouldn't hurt me while you're around." Nari said closing his eyes.

Anael looked at him for a moment and said quietly "She hurts you when I'm not around?"

Nari realized that he had said too much, and said "Crap, I guess I let the cat out of the bag there. Yeah, she beats me up, but it's fine, I'm used to it Anael." Nari said with a chuckle.

"How can you be OK with this? Why does she have to hurt you? You don't deserve it, and you've already been through so much!" Anael said angrily.

"It's fine, Mandy can't help how she is. Besides, she's the ruler of the Empire, what am I supposed to do, fight back?" Nari chuckled again and said "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Anael sighed and used magic to change into a white tank-top and pajamas with blue stars on them and walked over to Nari, who scooted over so Anael could get on the couch too. She got onto the couch with him and snuggled close to Nari. Anael felt Nari wrap his arms around her, bringing the two angels closer. Anael blushed and rested her head in the crook of Nari's neck.

"Good Night Nari." Anael said softly.

"Good Night Anael." Nari replied as both angels fell asleep, warm and safe in each other's arms.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

Mandy walked downstairs with a yawn in a black and red bathrobe. She walked down the stairs and blinked a few times before registering what she was seeing.

"Oh… he better be glad that Anael is here." Mandy muttered as she went to go pour herself some coffee.

Billy soon walked downstairs, joined by Zap and the kids, along with Jeff. They all walked down the stairs and saw a very strange sight. General Nari was sleeping on the couch with Anael snuggled close next to him. They both seemed at peace and were very relaxed, as though they were taking comfort in each other's presence.

"Aww, don't they look adorable!" Jeff said happily.

**"If only he had gotten her naked, he would have finally hit second base." **Zap said, earning a punch in the face from Mandy.

Minnie and Mimi both saw how Nari and Anael were next to each other and turned to Junior and glared at him, similar fires of fury erupting in their eyes.

"What? Why are you mad?" Junior asked flinching at the looks the girls were giving him.

"How come you don't snuggle with me like that!" both Minnie and Mimi yelled at the same time.

They both turned to each other and yelled "With you!"

Junior began sweating bullets while Billy told the kids to be quiet. Anael began to stir and opened her eyes. She blushed dark red but didn't move. Each of them felt a presence in their mind and heard a voice that sounded like Anael's say _"Good morning guys."_

"Dad, what's going on?" Junior asked.

"She's speaking to us using telepathy. Some of the stronger angel clans are born with this ability, so the Raziel clan would obviously have it." Billy said.

_"Why are you all down here staring at us? Haven't you seen two angels cuddling before?" _Anael asked.

"No" everyone replied at once, except Zap who began to say **"Maybe not cuddle, but I saw some really crazy-"**

"The kids!" Mandy coughed.

**"Shit, um, I mean no."** Zap amended.

_"You _are _perverted."_ Anael said dryly.

**"Thank you, I try."** Zap said.

"Anyway, why do you seem like you're enjoying yourself? Aren't you going to get up or wake him up?" Billy asked.

_"I like snuggling with Nari. I love spending time with him, and I love how much we trust one another. We're all we have left, if that makes sense."_ Anael said.

"You're referring to your clan…how everyone was killed." Billy said softly.

_"If only they were killed. Their hearts were taken by the Heartless, they can't be reborn. They're gone forever, and only I and Nari can continue our clan's legacy, and since then Nari has begun to get better. Ever since he rescued me, he's opened up to me little by little. I've helped ease the burden he's carried by himself these long 327 years. He's very…precious to me." _Anael said softly into their minds.

"Does he feel the same about you?" Junior asked.

_"He cares about me very deeply, that I know for sure. Though…"_Anael trailed off.

"Though?" Mimi asked.

_"Though because of what happened to him, I can never be sure if feels like I do. He calls himself broken because of it. I can't do anything to help him." _Anael said bitterly, closing her eyes to hold back tears.

"Dad…what does she mean?" Minnie asked.

"It's not my place to say. Nari has never exactly told anyone in detail what happened to his clan, not even me or Mandy. He just told me that Organization XIII filled his village with Heartless and Nobodies and soon his world fell to darkness. Nothing more than that. Though he must have endured an extremely traumatizing thing for him to be how he is. If he's told Anael what really happened, then he cares deeply for her." Billy said.

Anael sighed mentally and said _"He told me because we understand each other's pain, and we help each other get through it. He's everything to me."_

"I can tell. You've made that obvious to everyone except Nari. Too bad he's unable to notice it because of his…handicap." Mandy said with smirk.

"It's not funny Mandy." Billy said sternly.

**"I think it's funny."** Zap said.

"Fuck off Zap." Billy said.

"What's with all the yelling?" Nari asked, finally waking up.

"Go to hell Nari-oh crap you're up." Billy said surprised.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on? Why's everyone crowded around here?" Nari asked as Anael began nuzzling him with her head.

"We just wanted to say good morning." Mandy lied.

"No seriously, why the hell are guys standing here?" Nari asked again.

"Because we wanted to say good morning." Jeff said cheerfully.

"Oh, well thanks Jeff." Nari said.

"Why didn't he believe mom, but he believed me?" Jeff asked Zap.

**"Because Mandy has NEVER told anyone good morning…ever."** Zap muttered

"Because we're wondering why you're on our couch you idiot." Mandy snapped.

"Oh yeah, we went to the Underworld to search for that creature I was telling you about. All we found were some traces of corruption left behind by a very powerful member of the Syndicate. Other than that, nothing." Nari said.

"Damn, that gets us nowhere. All right, we can think this over breakfast. Nari, since you're in this too, we'll get a room set up here for you and Anael…together." Billy added.

"Thank you sir." Anael said beaming at Billy.

"Thanks man." Nari said getting off the couch, and causing Anael to get off too.

The two angels stretched and Anael walked over to the group and murmured "Please don't breathe a word of what I said to Nari."

"Got it." Billy said as Nari walked into the kitchen, exclaiming that there were pancakes on the table.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Anael had left out the parts where Nari was asleep out of the flashback so Nari wouldn't find out what had been said.

"So you had just woken up when I woke up?" Nari asked.

"Yeah, it was weird." Anael said.

"You guys would make an adorable couple." Jeff said smiling.

Both Nari and Anael blushed dark red at the same time and said nothing.

"Psh, you idiots had trouble with some little creatures made of darkness? HA! I could destroy both of you without breaking a sweat." Dan scoffed.

"I will kill you, don't push me asshole." Nari snapped.

"How can you kill something that's already dead?" Junior asked.

"It's not really killing, but more of destroying the spirit with a powerful attack that overwhelms its very being." Billy explained.

"Plus, I've killed spirits and ghost just like this asshole here, he's no different." Nari said still glaring at Dan.

"But there's one thing that I have that you never seen in the others." Dan said.

"And that is?"

"ME! Dan is the man asswipe! I'm the strongest and most powerful ghost you have ever seen. No one has ever beaten me." Dan boasted.

The others just groaned at the ghost cockiness to himself. Billy however, saw this as chance to put this ghost in his place.

"Then why don't we test that theory?" Billy said.

The others looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean dad?" Junior asked.

"Dan here says he's the best of the best, so I say he should but his money where his mouth is, so to speak. Let's see if you can really be what you claim to be?" Billy said.

Dan thought about it for a moment, it would be nice to get some action in and show them he was all powerful. Dan laughed and smiled broadly.

"You're on Carnage; I wanted to beat the living hell out of you anyways." Dan cracks his knuckles.

"Oh it's not me you'll fight." This took Dan back.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Since you have issued the challenge, I will pick your opponent. Deal?"

"Fine. I can whoop any of their asses. Pick."

Billy looked around and saw that Nari, Pain, Steve, Zap, and Junior all wanted to fight him. But Billy had something else in mind.

"Ok, your opponent will be…..Anael."

"WHAT?" Everyone besides Mandy said at once.

"That's right; I believe she can beat you. So, do you accept?"

"HAHAHAHA! This is going to be too easy." Dan morphed into his clothing and Allen lead him to the training grounds.

"Are you sure about this mon?" Grim asked.

"Indeed I am, plus, I want to see what Anael here can do. If she's going to be part of the team, I need to know what she can and can't do. Are you ready Anael?" Billy asks the angel.

"Yep, I'll show him not to be a jerk to everyone." Anael said summoning her staff.

After everyone finished eating, they all headed to one of the training areas, Nari talking to Anael the entire way.

"Go all out on this guy, I have a feeling he's not going to hold back either. He may have some dirty tricks up his sleeve, so make sure you can fend him off."

"Can I use all of my powers?" Anael asked quietly.

"Yes, but save the Eclipse Cannon and the Radiance of the Dawn unless it's necessary." Nari warned.

"We can hear you, you do know that right?" Steve said.

"We know, but you have no clue what we're talking about so it's fine." Nari said.

Dan suddenly stopped and turned to Billy and said "Wait a second, what do I get if I win?"

"What?" Billy asked.

"A prize. Do we get a freak'n' prize for this?" Dan asked in a tone that made everyone want to punch him, except Jeff...and maybe Anael.

"Fine, what do you want?" Billy asked.

"A hot date with your wife." Dan said.

BAM!

Mandy punched Dan through the wall with enough force to destroy small village.

"Try that again." Mandy said with her eyes narrowed.

"Ugh…uh...a hot date with the angel bitch?" Dan said.

"Spatial Tornado!"

Suddenly the air swirled as a portal opened up out of nowhere, ensnaring Dan as it whirled around like a twister. Dan howled in pain for about a minute until the attack ended.

"One more time please. And try that crap again, and I'll make that seem like a tickle." Nari said with a coy smile.

"How about I pick the prize before you guys destroy the house…again. Hmm…"Billy thought for a moment.

"I've got the perfect prize. I will teach the winner of this fight anything they want to know." Billy said.

"That works for me!" Anael said brightly.

"Fine." Dan grunted in a defeated tone.

They got to the training grounds and everyone except Anael and Dan went up to the Observation Deck. A demon in a referee uniform was standing between them. Anael was in a fighting stance with her staff in her right hand while Dan stood there with a smirk on his face, his arms crossed.

"This will be a one-on-one fight between Anael, of the Raziel Clan, and Dark Danny, a ghost from a possible future that will never happen." The referee demon said.

"IT'S DAN DAMN IT!" Dan roared in anger.

"Whatever man, just shut up. The winner will be determined by knockout. Fighters…are you ready?" the demon judge asked.

Anael and Dan nodded.

"Begin!"

Anael grinned and pointed her staff at Dan. When nothing happened he raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" He said in a bored tone.

"Oh…this." Anael said sweetly.

BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!

A ring of bombs seemed to go off near Dan. Smoke filled the area, making it hard to see what happened. As the smoke cleared, Anael could see the faint outline of Dan, standing there not moving an inch.

"Not bad, but not good enough." Dan said with a cocky grin.

Anael shifted her staff to a defensive stance, ready for an attack from the spirit.

"Bye bye bitch!" Dan yelled shooting a blast of ectoplasmic energy at Anael.

"Gale Shield!" Anael yelled.

A wicked wall of wind swirled around Anael, and as the beam hit the wind barrier, it dissipated.

"What the hell? What is she?" Dan asked.

"A force to be reckoned with." Anael said swinging her staff at Dan, creating a gale that blew the ghost into the air.

Dan tried to keep himself stable in the gale, but Anael used that moment to fly up to Dan and slam to the ground with her staff with a wave of fire.

"You'll pay for that!" Dan said wiping some of his blood from his mouth.

Dan got up and smirked, and then glowed bright green for a moment. He then split into six perfect copies of himself.

"Just what we all need, more Dan's." Anael said dryly.

"You all wish there were more me" one of them said, and the rest of them nodded and agreed.

Two of the Dan's flew at Anael, trying to attack her with their fists. Three of them were trying to hit her with an Ectoblast, and the last one just stood there, watching. Anael ducked under the attacks of the first Dan, and used her momentum to conjure a fireball and slam it into the other Dan square in the chest, destroying him in a burst of smoke. Ghostly smoke to be precise. Anael then spun around and slammed one of the sharp ends of her staff into the head of the first Dan, who screamed like a little girl before exploding in a cloud of ghostly smoke.

The three Dan's that were firing Ectoblasts continued to fire their beams at Anael. Anael barely dodged one of them, but was hit in the chest by the other two. Anael yelled in pain and skidded backwards a few meters.

Nari hissed as Anael got back to her feet.

"Calm down Nari, this is her battle, not yours." Billy said.

"Doesn't mean I have to enjoy watching her get hurt." Nari said angrily.

"But she's doing great; she's only been hit once." Jeff said trying to cheer Nari up.

"If she gets hit by that Ghostly Wail, that's all it'll take." Nari said turning his attention to the battle once more.

Anael looked up to see that the original Dan was smirking at her. Anael felt a rush of anger at him and noticed that the three Dan's in the air were using their combined powers to create a massive ball of Ecto-energy. They threw the ball at Anael who smiled and slammed the spike at the end of her staff into the ground.

"Cyclone Shield!" Anael said as she griped her staff hard.

A colossal tornado surrounded Anael and the massive Ecto-ball slammed into the tornado. But, instead of exploding and going boom, it whirled around and around until it went flying towards the other Dan's, who also screamed like a little girl before being blown into Kingdom Come.

"Well, that solves that problem." Anael said panting slightly.

"Not quite." Dan said from two inches away.

Anael yelped and threw a punch at Dan, who ducked and grabbed Anael's arm and threw her into the air. Anael's staff went flying out of her grip and landed several yards away. Dan then tried to do the Ghostly Wail, but Anael created a reflective barrier. The attack hit the shield and sent it right back at Dan, who faded into the ground to dodge it.

"Where did he go?" Anael asked herself looking around.

"BEHIND YOU BITCH!" shouted Dan from behind.

Anael turned around, but not fast enough to avoid being hit by a huge wave of ecto-energy. Anael screamed in agony as she crashed into the ground twitching.

"Anael!" Nari yelled, being held back by Steve, Allen, and Grim.

"Five bucks Nari goes down there and kick his ass to hell and back." Mandy said.

**"I'll take a piece of that action."** Zap said.

"Are you two really gambling at a time like this?" Billy asked.

**"There's always time to gamble." **Zap said.

Nari growled and grabbed Zap by the neck. Nari began to freeze Zap, who was a liquid-like creature. Zap became enclosed in a block of ice.

**"I…hate…you"** Zap said with an annoyed groan.

"I know." Nari smirked.

But his smirk didn't last as Dan use a round house kick to the side of her face sending her yards away. Anael quickly recovered and saw that Dan was ready for another attack. He summoned a huge amount of ectoplasm in his hand and started to move forward to her. Acting fast, she decided do some dark moves on the ghost.

"Dark Pulse!" Anael yelled.

A wicked pulsating blast of darkness flew from Anael's palms, slamming into Dan and causing him to yell in pain as darkness coursed through him. Anael looked over to her master, who was watching intently from the observation deck, who gave her a nod.

"Time to finish this then." Anael whispered to herself with a small smile.

Dan was unable to move, the darkness was abstracting his motor skills and powers.

Anael tried summoning her staff, which reappeared in a flash of light in her hand. Anael spun it and pointed it to the sky. A small ball of light formed at the tip of the star, surrounding by a line of blackness. It looked like the sun during an eclipse. Anael smiled and yelled with triumph. The small ball suddenly glowed bright, sending rays of blue, pink, and orange everywhere. Everyone was mesmerized by the beauty of the light.

"Interesting….and what move is that Nari?" Billy asked the angel.

"Darkness and Light in perfect harmony." Nari said softly.

The ball at the tip of Anael's staff was now a magnificent pulsating ball of energy. It was beauty incarnate, a sight of true majesty. The ball itself was white, but was shimmering and shining. They were rings rotating around the ball of light, pink, blue, and orange. Anael smiled and pointed her staff and the ball of dark and light energy at Dan, who was so compelled by the beauty of the spell that he couldn't move.

"Radiance of the Dawn!" Anael yelled as the ball shot off towards Dan.

The magnificent ball slammed into Dan and exploded in a blast that could be compared to the sunrise. Dan screamed in pain and was consumed in an incredible explosion. Anael fell to her knees, panting heavily.

**"Nari, what the hell is she?"** Zap asked.

"The one most precious to me." Nari murmured to himself, but only Billy heard what he said.

"You mean that you...?" Billy trailed off.

"I...I don't know." Nari said shaking his head.

The smoke has cleared and Dan was lying in a crumpled heap, looking like hell. Anael looked at Dan's unmoving body for a moment and then shakily got to her feet.

"The winner of fight is Anael, of the Raziel clan!" the demon referee announced as the kids, Steve, Jeff, and Allen cheered. Anael began to walk over to Dan.

**"Dude, is she really going over to heal that ass monkey?"** Zap asked.

"She tries to see the good in people. He better not try anything, or else he will regret it." Nari said the last part coldly.

Anael pointed her wand at Dan and began healing him. Dan's wounds slowly healed and his burns and scrapes all but vanished. Dan's eyes flew open and he saw Anael standing over him, looking exhausted.

Anael held out a hand to help him up, and Dan said 'Not happening.' and got up himself.

Dan walked away before being stopped by Anael, who was holding out her hand out, as a gesture to let bygones be bygones and become friends. Dan stood there and thought about it before slowly extending his hand out and grabbing hers.

The shook hands and Jeff said "I'm so glad they made up."

"Then why do I have the feeling that this won't end well?" Junior asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this as well..."Nari muttered.

Dan smiled and said "Good fight, you're pretty tough."

"Thanks, you're really strong Dan. Maybe next time." Anael said smiling happily.

"Maybe." Dan said not letting go of Anael's hand.

Anael was wondering why Dan wasn't letting go and was about to ask when all of a sudden he pulled her closer to him and punched her as hard he could in the stomach. Anael choked out golden blood as she struggled to breathe from the force of the punch. She had used all of her energy fighting and healing Dan. He however, had much more fight in him now that he was completely healed, and Anael was still wounded.

Dan smiled evilly and opened his mouth, an extra powerful ghostly wail slamming into Anael at point-blank range. Anael went flying 30 feet before crashing in a heap on the ground twitching in pain.

"Anael! Let me go! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Nari roared as Grim, Steve and Allen held him back with extreme difficulty.

Dan flew over to Anael and looked up in the Observation Room where Nari was being restrained by the others. Dan smirked, he knew exactly how to get under that angel general's skin.

Anael's eyes flickered open and she saw Dan over her, smiling.

"Why...are you doing this?" Anael choked out.

"Cause I'm the best bitch." Dan said flying down to Anael and pinning her to the ground with his arms. Anael tried breaking free, but she was too badly injured and couldn't fight off the ghost warrior. Dan moved his head towards Anael's and kissed her forcefully on the mouth. Anael screamed and began sobbing as the ghost continued to kiss her.

"ANAEL!" Nari yelled making a small explosion making the others fly off of him. Nari warped on the spot and reappeared in the training area.

Dan removed his mouth from Anael, who was hyperventilating and crying now, feeling horribly violated. Dan stood and turned around to see Nari reappear 50 yards away. A bluish crystal tube appeared in his hands in a flash of light; it was about a foot long and seemed to be made of light.

Nari flung the tube at Dan who laughed and went invisible. The tube however had other ideas. A wicked foot a half long blade sprang out of the tube and pierced Dan in the heart, causing him to go become solid again.

"What...the fuck!" Dan choked out as he began bleeding profusely.

"I warned you...and now you shall pay the price." Nari said in a tone that made even Mandy flinch.

Nari thrust both of his hands out towards Dan.

"Razielian Torture Chamber!" Nari coldly.

Light shot from the blade in Dan's chest and he immediately began howling in pain. White jagged lines appeared all over Dan, who began screaming even louder. Pure Light coursed through every part of Dan, and he collapsed onto the ground and was now sobbing.

"Please...make it stop! I'm sorry! Please make it stop!" Dan begged.

"How dare you...you ask for forgiveness? I don't forget and I do not forgive easily Dan. Me and Anael have both suffered, and you will feel just a small amount of the pain we have felt over the years. I could keep this up forever you know. This takes little to no energy to use, and I have all the time in the world." Nari spoke to the ghost, who was thrashing on the ground.

"Dad...what's he doing to Dan?" Junior asked in a scared tone.

"Nari has been through a lot Junior, so I'm not surprised he's doing this to Dan. But what bothers me is that he's only used that technique a few times, and that was to get information out of someone who resisted mine, Mandy's, and even Nightingale's attempts to torture him...Anael must be truly important to him." Billy said sadly.

KILL ME!" Dan begged.

"No...I don't think I will." Nari said after waiting a full thirty seconds.

"END IT PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" Dan screamed, tears of ecto blood rolling down his face.

"Fine. I'll end your misery a long you promise not to act like towards anyone here again. The next time you try something like that, I'll put ten of them in you and leave you to rot in the brightest and harshest place I can think of." Nari said stopping the attack.

Dan groaned and fell unconscious.

Nari shivered. He didn't like having to show that harsh side of him, but he hated it more when people did anything bad to Anael. Nari looked over at his apprentice, who was now next to Mandy, who gave her mouth wash, using large amounts of super-ultra, OMGEA strength mouth wash with "A minty flavor so strong, it could burn the toughest smell away." Slogan on it.

**_"Wait, how the hell is that a slogan?"_**a voice asked Nari.

"No clue, but I'm heading over there to check on Anael." Nari said walking towards his apprentice.

"How'd did it taste? I bet it tasted like shit having to kiss that ass-tard." Mandy said to Anael.

"It was...terrible. Nothing like my first kiss." Anael blushed at the thought.

"Who was it? Nari?" Mandy asked. Anael flushed dark red and gave a small nod.

"He kissed you! That's interesting." Mandy said making a mental note to blackmail Nari later on this month.

Anael looked behind her and saw Nari walking up to her. Nari knelt down by her placed a hand on her head, transferring his energy to her. Anael beamed at Nari and began healing her wounds. Anael was drenched in her own blood and had gashes all over her. All of Anael's wounds faded into nothingness and Anael let out a sigh of relief. Nari replenished the energy she had just used and stood up. He then faced her and stuck out a hand to help her to her feet.

Anael was overcome by affection for her master and as she was being pulled to her feet she found herself inches away from Nari's face. Anael looked up into her master's hazel eyes and kissed him full on the lips.

**"Damn, Nari works fast."** Zap said sounding impressed.

"Says the guy who broke the record for the largest demon orgy ever." Billy replied.

**"Touché."**

Nar's eyes flew open in surprise, but then he responded by allowing himself to get lost in the kiss, kissing Anael back passionately.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Jeff said crying.

"It's good that he found someone who makes him happy." Steve said, and Allen nodded.

Mandy and Zap were now taking pictures of the two angels, who were still kissing. About a minute later they broke apart, Anael blushing dark red and Nari smiling and touching Anael's face gently.

"What...is this feeling?" Nari murmured as he hugged Anael.

**"Nice moves Nari; I knew you had it in you." **Zap said being a total jackass.

Nari sighed and raised an arm. Zap's and Mandy's camera's burst into flames, causing them both to cuss.

"That was totally badass! You the angel Anael!" Steve said.

"I must say, even I'm impressed by your performance, looks like Nari here has been teaching you something after all." Mandy said.

"Thanks everyone." Anael said with a small blush.

"So, what are we going to do about him boss man?" Steve asked poking the ghost.

"For now, just leave him there." Billy shrugged.

"Father, why is this spirit even here?" Minnie asked.

"He made a contract with Clockwork, so we're to babysit him till Clockwork finds him a permanent home." Billy replied.

"But why us Sir William? Wouldn't it be more prudent to send him to a unit that does this kind of job to the letter?" Allen asked.

"Normally yes, but since Dan here has a unique past and his nature for being a douche, no one would be able to put up his attitude or powers. Plus, he's not really easy so put him in line like most."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to put up with him either." Nari said with venom in his voice.

"Well you don't have to. Since I'm the only one here that has the patients and powerful enough to keep this asshole in line. And it only makes sense for a creature of fear to watch over a spirit of pure evil in a way."

"Still say we should kill him." Nari said.

Billy just sighed knowing this won't get anywhere soon, he turned to Anael.

"Well Anael, as the winner of the fight, what is it you want me to teach you?" Billy asked Anael.

Anael looked at Nari and he nodded. She beamed with a smile that could out shine the sun.

"If it's not any trouble…could you teach me to use darkness?" She asked him.

"But of course. And speaking of which, how did you acquire such powers of darkness? I've only known a few angels that could use it." Billy asked.

"Well, I do have some control over it, but I still need help. Nari can only do so much since he's not part of the Royal Raziel Clan family." Anael said.

"Wait…your actually royalty?" Junior asked in surprise.

"Yep, I'm the princess of the Raziel Clan and only they're the only angels who can naturally control darkness." Anael said.

"Impressive, I never thought that an angel clan could do that. Darkness is a heavy thing to use, especially to an angel." Billy said.

"What do you mean father?" Minnie asked.

"Darkness is one of the oldest elements in existence, way older than fire, water, earth, wind, and so on. It is the primal force of all others; it is the exact opposite to light, another old element." Billy started.

"What's that have to do with Anael here having darkness?" Junior asked.

"Angels, for my better part of my knowledge of them, were created from the light, it is very rare to have an angel to use darkness since it is their opposite in nature."

"To put a point out, the Raziel Royal family can control it. They don't have Darkness inside them like Anael does." Nari said.

"Now I'm confused? How can she have darkness if that kills angels?" Steve asks.

Anael looked towards the ground and looked very uncomfortable; she began shuffling her feet nervously.

"Why do I have the feeling she didn't get this power voluntarily?" Billy said slowly.

Nari hugged Anael tighter and said "Anael was tortured with raw darkness a few years back. Most angels usually die when exposed to the extreme levels of darkness that Anael was. Though because of her royal blood, she endured. When I finally found her, she had no idea that she could control darkness and it was something she discovered by accident"

Everyone was looking Anael with both amazement and sorrow. Billy was first to say something.

"If what you say is true, then this is much more serious than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Anael asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You've been exposed to large amounts of raw darkness, something that could easily kill an angel, hell, it could probably kill Mark." Billy said.

"Who's Mark?" Steve asked.

"Eh, I'll tell you later. Anyways, my knowledge of darkness is considerable, but even I don't know how it works." Billy said.

"So what would be the wisest course of action Sir William?" Allen asked.

"Well…there are several ideas that come to mind." Billy said looking away.

"Billy…if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then come up with another plan." Nari said with his eyebrows narrowed.

"Nari, he's the only one who knows how darkness works and how it can affect Anael." Billy said.

"Who're you guys talking about?" Junior asked.

"You guys talking about Darkvoid?" Grim asked.

Nari grunted in an annoyed way and mumbled yes.

"Who's Darkvoid?" Mimi asked.

"He's the head of the Council of Order, and he's the master of all darkness." Mandy said.

"He's a monster." Nari said bitterly.

"Come on man, I know you have a quarrel with him, but this is Anael we're talking about." Billy tried to reason.

"A quarrel! HA! I'll never forgive him and what he did to me. I lost everything because of him!" Nari said with raw fury in his voice.

"Not this again. You have no idea if what happened was really his doing. So you need to let go of your anger towards him." Billy said.

"Let go of my anger? You have no idea what you're asking me to do. He's the reason I'm like this." Nari said bitterly.

"A kickass angel?" Steve said.

"No, the reason I'm broken." Nari spat.

The others just looked at each other not knowing what he meant. Junior was going to ask but Mandy put her hand on his shoulder stopping him. He looked at his mom and saw she was shaking her head. Junior got the message and just let Nari talk on.

"He's the one that made me unable to find the one thing I sought for so long, the one thing that will break me free of this eternal nightmare." Nari spatted at Billy.

"I hate to say this Nari, but the only one enabling you from finding what you want is not Darkvoid, but your own self. You can't let yourself have the one thing you want because you think it'll be taken away." Billy said.

"You can never understand what I feel. And to the point, I'm not letting _him _anywhere near Anael as long as I still stand."

"Nari this isn't the time for this, if Anael was exposed to the raw powers of darkness, then it could cause major damage to her. We need his expertise on this. I can only imagine the unseen damage it might have on her by now." Billy said.

"She's had this for almost four years! If there were complications they would have come up by now." Nari said angrily.

"If she's had this for that long, then it's all the more crucial for it to be checked out. Remember what happened to Ralph?" Nari shuddered at the memory.

"The royal blood in her veins keep the darkness from overpowering her. She's got complete control over it!" Nari said.

"Do you really want to take any chances with the only member of your clan that's left? And please note, this is raw darkness we're talking about. Think about it." Billy said seriously.

This seemed to hit home, as Nari shouted back "FINE! Take her that monster! You're the only person I trust can keep him from hurting her…I'm going to go blow off some steam, maybe go to Oblivion's Ravine."

"No Master! You promised not to go back there!" Anael said scared.

Nari began walking away angrily and opened a portal, leading to a world with a pitch-black sky and darkness billowing out of the portal.

"I'll see you guys later." Nari said resignedly as he stepped into the portal.

"Not so fast there buddy boy!" Billy said grabbing Nari as the portal began to close, and yanking Nari out of the portal.

Nari fell onto the ground with his eyes closed, gritting his teeth.

Nari eyes opened and just said in a very, very annoyed tone "That…hurt…you ass."

Nari got up and dusted himself off and glared at Billy. "You know I can't let you leave when you're this steamed."

"Oh, so you just want me to sit in my corner and be a good boy?" Nari said sarcastically and angrily.

"No, I have a better idea." Billy said.

"Kill that annoying asshole of a spirit lying unconscious about 15 feet away?" Nari suggested.

"Close, but no. I say me and you should have a good old fashioned brawl."

Everyone was shocked when Billy said that. "Are you sure about this? Every time we fight, the match never seems to get finished."

"Maybe this time it'll be different. You know the rules, no holding back, powers to the max, and whoever still has blood in their veins wins. What do you think?" Billy asked with a grin.

Nari thought about it for a moment, and then with his trademark grin said "Sounds fun."

"All right then, Zap, you go and be referee for this fight." Billy said.

**"Sure, why not? I'd like to see close up how you kick angel boy's ass." **Zap said smirking.

"Oh trust me, I'd have just as much fun kicking your ass up and down the sidewalk as I did that douchebag ghost five minutes ago." Nari said, causing Zap to flick him off.

"Let's do that later, for now you have to deal with me." Billy said smiling with his sharp teeth out.

"Bring it on Symbiote." Nari said.

"Master, are you sure about this? It's one thing to go against the ghost, but this is Carnage we're talking about. From what you've told me, his even more twisted than Nightingale and Mandy combined." Anael said, slightly afraid for her master.

"And that's saying something mon." Grim said.

**"All right you ladies and fucktards, is this corner we have General Nari, the Raziel Prodigy. A.K.A, Angel boy!"** Zap said.

"Go Master! You can do it!" Anael said while the rest just clapped.

**"And in this corner we have the creature that never dies, the thing that makes fear shit himself. The monster that is undefeatable, the nightmare of all nightmares, trained by yours truly, the most dashing, intelligent, badass, stud-**BANG**!"**

Zap couldn't finish his monologue as a bullet went through his head, courtesy of Mandy.

"Get on with it you dick, we want to see the badassness!" Steve yelled.

**"FINE YOU ASSMONKEYS! We have the honorable Billy, A.K.A Carnage!" **Zap yelled.

Everyone cheered again, and Jeff somehow was in a male cheerleaders outfit with the family' crest on it.

"Where did he get that?" Grim asked.

"I made it. Just like I made some for the kids!" Jeff said cheerfully, moving to the side revealing that the kids were wearing the exact same thing, all of them doing their own cheer.

"Jeff! How could you!...I want one!" Anael fake cried.

"Don't worry Anael, I made one for you too!" Jeff pulled out an outfit with a chibi Nari face on it.

"YAY!" Anael screamed with joy as she grabbed the outfit and erupted in a shower of light. Anael reappeared in the outfit sporting, unintentionally, a sexy pose. Junior promptly got a nosebleed that as quickly stopped when Minnie and Mimi glared at him.

"Umm…I was…umm…admiring her pigtails?" Junior said.

They did the "I'm watching you" look to Junior and returned their attention to Nari and Billy, who had their "What the fuck is this?" expression on their faces.

"I made one for you too mom!" Jeff said cheerfully holding up an adult size version.

"No." Mandy said plainly.

"Can…can you at least hold the pom-poms?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"…fine." Mandy said giving in and taking the pom-poms.

**"IF YOU DON'T MIND, I'D LIKE TO START THE DAMN FIGHT!"** Zap yelled at them.

"OK, we're ready!" Jeff said happily.

**"OK…this will be a one-on-one fight, no rules. Fighters…are you ready?"** Zap asked.

Billy nodded, and then Nari nodded.

**"All right, then let's GET THIS SHIT STARTED! FIGHT**!" Zap shouted.

"Would like to start this show?" Billy said politely.

"Why thank you good sir, don't mind if I do." Nari said with a small bow.

Nari warped and reappeared in the air next to Billy delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to Billy, who caught it with ease.

"Yeah, not happening." Billy said wagging a finger at him.

"Hey, can't blame an angel for trying." Nari said with a slight chuckle.

"By the way, have you very been sent backward at 180 miles per hour?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, the 8th time Nightingale shot me with a Pulsator Cannon." Nari said to Billy.

Billy raised his eyebrow and said "Well, tough luck."

As he said that he hurled Nari through the air with enough force to send a human being to Mars the hard way.

"HOLY SHIT!" Nari yelled as he experienced G-forces not meant for mortals.

"Well, looks like that went quicker than I thought." Zap said.

"Master?" Anael said.

"I hope he sends us a postcard." Junior said.

"He's not getting paid for off-duty stuff if he gets sent to another planet." Mandy said remorselessly.

Thinking quickly, Nari warped himself behind Billy with the velocity from Billy's throw and kicked Billy upside the head sending him into a wall.

"…ow, should have seen that coming." Billy mumbled into the wall.

"I love it when he does that. It's so awesome!" Anael said with a grin.

Nari skidded to a halt looking back at the impaled Billy with a grin.

"Not bad huh? I learned that trick two years ago." Nari said as Billy detached himself from the wall.

"And here's one of my favorites, eat my spike whip bitch!" Billy said with a wicked grin.

Billy reformed his left arm in a large whip with spikes all over it. Billy cocked back his whip and let it loose with the speed to outmatch a rocket. Nari barely dodged it by just a few inches. Billy retracted it and whipped it again at Nari. This time, Nari caught it with his bare hands, this shocked Billy.

"Not bad right? I've been doing a new training regime and looks like it's paying off." Nari said with a small smile.

"You do realize you just left yourself open right?" Billy asked Nari.

"What?"

But instead of answering, the whip changed into many tiny whips and latched them on Nari. Nari tried to break free but the whips acted like anacondas and started to constrict him. Nari felt the pressure increasing. Without thinking, Nari let loose a blaze of fire hoping it would free him. And his hopes were answered. Billy let out a growl as he was forced to release Nari and wave off the flames. This gave Nari an opening and he flew right into Billy with his left hand as hot as the sun's core.

Nari slammed his left hand into Billy's side. But it seemed it did little to him. Nari looked down and saw Billy caught his hand, but with dark energy in his right to negate the fire's effect on him.

"I ain't as dumb as you think. You tried that moved once and it hurt like hell, but I never fall for the same thing twice."

"Aw crap." Nari said as Billy started to crush his hand.

Nari gritted his teeth in pain feeling his bones starting to break. Acting fast, Nari shot an ice spear into Billy's heart, making him let go of Nari. Nari took his chance and flew away from Billy. Billy removed the spear and the wound healed up. He looked up to see Nari was doing a chant and had his hands out in front of them, though the words were chicken scratch to Billy, he knew whatever Nari was doing, it was meant to hurt him.

"Now what is he doing?" Pain asked.

"Uh oh." Anael said with a slight surprise in her voice.

"What's he saying?" Jeff asked.

"Um….let's just say, we might want to step back a bit." Anael said moving away from the fight scene.

The others did the same as what Anael said was coming true. Nari was making a colossal ice storm around him and Billy. Billy just stood there and from his stance, was ready for whatever Nari was going to do. Within the storm, large ice spikes formed and there were a lot of them. Then all at once, they shot out and they all were coming at Billy. Billy formed his demonic wings and flew up and started dodging the ice spikes. But because of the ice, he couldn't pin point where Nari was. A few ice spikes got him and he decided enough was enough.

"Let's see if he likes this, DARKNESS OVERLOAD!" Billy yelled

A sudden amount of large dark power was forming within Billy and he let it all out like a bomb. This disintegrated the storm and showed where Nari was. Billy took this chance and flew up to him and slashed at him, making him fall to the ground hard. Nari held his gold blood soaked arm in pain as Billy slowly walked up to him.

"That was pretty neat what you did back there man, but you should know it takes a hell of a lot more to take me down." Billy said.

"'Cough' I know that. Damn that hurt!" Nari said shaking his arm a little.

"Well I did say there will be blood lose in this fight now did I?" Billy said with a grin.

"Yep you did, and I intend to make you bleed as well." Nari smirked.

Before Billy could respond, an ice spike that he missed lodged itself deep into his back. Billy coughed up some of his blood as Nari slammed his foot into his chest making him go backwards. Nari healed his arm fast and summoned his twin swords, Nakir and Shekinah. Billy recovered fast as well and he looked pretty mad.

"So you want to play it that way huh? Fine by me." Billy formed his long blade.

It was about seven feet long with a hole in the middle. Part of the blade was covered in a black and red skin and at the end there was a three feet blade. The whole thing was held in a deformed arm with spikes on the shoulders and the arm itself was actually six thick tendrils. That held the shoulder and held the blade together.

"Haven't seen that in years. Now things are getting interesting." Nari said with a grin.

Nari made the first move and leapt into the air, flaring his wings a few times to gain altitude. Billy looked at him and said "OK, now what?"

"THIS! Freezing Shot!" Nari yelled hurling Shekinah at Billy.

Billy jumped backwards, dodging the blade with ease. As the sword hit the ground though, a huge wave of giant icicles shot from the ground and impaled Billy in nearly every part of his body.

"Damn, Nari hasn't lost a step." Steve said excitedly.

"That he hasn't brother; I believe Nari is one of the few in the entire universe that actually have a chance of defeating Sir William in one on one combat." Allen said observing the battle intensely.

"Yes, but Billy isn't known as the most feared being in the universe for nothing." Mandy said as Billy shattered all of the icicles and healed himself.

"That was a dick move man; I'll have fun watching you writhe in agony." Billy said with a grin.

"Think that was bad? Psh, that's nothing. Flaming Shot!" Nari said hurling Nakir as Shekinah came flying back into his hand. Billy was ready of the attack this time though, and he caught the flaming blade like it was nothing and threw it back at Nari. Nari simply rolled out of the way and made Nakir fly into his hands.

"Let's see how fast you dodge angel bitch. Dark Missiles!" Billy said transforming his hand into a strange shaped looking gun. It glowed black and red and red ball of energy charged at the tip. Nari hovered in the air, bracing himself for this attack. Suddenly the ball of energy glowed bright red and fired into the air, right at Nari. It split into twenty smaller, but equally powerful missiles of pure dark energy. Nari swore and flew towards the ground, going as fast as he could. Nari tried to outrace the missiles, and as one sped up and went for his arm, Nari rolled to the side and flew up straight up. Two more missiles crashed into the ground. Nari swerved and dove, desperately trying to avoid the attack that never seemed to stop following him. Nari finally began to spin around and around, creating a single tornado around himself. The tornado began to shine bright and the dark missiles slammed into the tornado and resulted in a massive explosion.

"WHOA!" the kids said at once.

Anael giggled, drawing everyone's attention.

"That was nothing; Nari can take a whole heck of a lot more abuse than that." Anael said with an adoring smile.

Billy smiled too. He was hoping Nari would come up with a way to avoid that attack. Now what was his next move? Billy's question was answered as a sword pierced Billy's chest from behind. Not even a second later another sword pierced Billy's lungs. Again and again Billy was stabbed with chilling precision. Each stab got a vital organ, something debilitating to any other enemy, but not to Carnage. After stabbing Billy about forty times in less than 15 seconds, Nari jumped backwards, landing lightly. Nari then twirled Nakir, a whirlwind of flames shot out of the red and black blade, engulfing Billy in a blaze of red and yellow flames.

Nari grinned, confident that he had bought himself time to recover, but a tentacle that came out of the flames wrapped itself around Nari, and threw him into the wall with a sickening crunch. Billy walked out of the flames, half of his body on fire and the other half torn to shreds. It was a terrifying and incredible sight. He was slowly healing back together, but it still hurt like hell.

"You got me that time. Let's see how you like this angel boy!" Billy said as he split in two by ripping himself in the middle.

"Damn, I'm seeing double. I guess it was a good thing I don't drink anymore." Nari said rubbing his eyes.

"Why doesn't Nari drink?" Steve asked.

"I've no idea brother, do you know my Queen?" Allen asked.

"Nope, though I think Anael does, considering she's blushing like crazy." Mandy said with small smirk.

Anael's face was dark red and she was determinedly ignoring everyone, even when they stared at her for a full minute, expecting an answer.

"I'm not telling you. Now focus on the fight, or I'll blind you all so you can't watch it." Anael said not looking at them.

The two Billy's smirked and charged at Billy, swords raised. Nari broke free from the wall and jumped below, confronting the mighty Symbiote(s). Nari dodged a slash that would have beheaded him and slashed one Billy in the chest with Nakir while kicking the other in the chest. Nari continued to fight both Billy's at once but flew into the air after a few moments. He was an expert in hand-to-hand combat and a legendary swordsman. But even he couldn't fight two Billy's at once. Both Billy's grinned and flew into the air after him. The three began to trade blows with one another of such power and speed, the kids with rendered to a state of breathlessness.

"Amazing…Dad is just as powerful as the stories say he is." Junior said.

"And General Nari is going toe to toe with him." Mimi said quietly.

Anael looked down and sighed. "For now, but not for much longer"

Everyone turned to look at her and she said "Nari's strong, even by the Raziel standards. He's considered the strongest angel in the history of the Clan. Even when he was just a child he could beat some of the angels that had been alive for thousands of years. Some called him the "Prodigy of the Raziel Clan". But even for all of that, he's still young. I can sense that Billy isn't going all out, and Nari isn't either. But Billy is showing no signs of fatigue, while my Master is injured and running lower on energy.

_"How does she know this? In the three hundred years I've known him, Nari hasn't told us anything about himself except that his clan was destroyed except for him and Anael."_ Mandy thought.

"How can you tell?" Minnie asked.

"We share a special bond. A Master and his apprentice share a bond that binds them in a way that cannot be described. We're partners of the mind, and I can tell when he's in pain, and hurt, or when he's happy. I can also tell that Nari is beginning to tire, and that he refuses to use the stores of energy in Nakir and Shekinah." Anael said quietly.

Nari got a slash on his arm and three slashes on his chest. Nari spun in the air, kicking Billy in the skull and stabbing the other Billy in the chest and slashing downwards. This Billy split in half and fell towards the ground. The other Billy smirked and lifted his hand.

"What are you up to?" Nari asked nonchalantly.

"This." Billy said a quick burst of darkness and chaos mixed and slammed into Nari's chest. Nari yelled in pain and his wings failed to keep him airborne and he plummeted to the ground. Nari crashed into the ground and Anael let out a gasp. Everyone else winced and Mandy smiled and said "That must've hurt."

"Really Mandy, no shit it hurt." Nari muttered while his limbs twitched in pain.

The first Billy reformed himself and was walking towards him and the other Billy was flying towards him. Nari made both of his swords disappear and slammed both of his palms on the ground.

"This one's my favorite." Anael said with a smile as she realized what Nari was doing.

"Phoenix Storm!" Nari yelled as a ball of glowing white flames burst from Nari's hand and shot out in every direction, whipping out at Billy. The flames changed from white to blue to orange to red and back to white again in a spectacular display as the Billy's tried to dodge the wicked fire attack. One Billy was speared by the flames and was knocked to the ground. The other got hit dead on completely destroying it, the clone Billy was gone. The original Billy flew up to Nari, punching him full in the face. Nari's attack stopped as he went flying through the air. Nari used his wings to stop his flight, but his face was smeared with golden blood.

"Damn it, that fucking hurt. I forgot that everything my clone feels, I feel." Billy said feeling the pain all over his body but it subsided in seconds.

Nari smiled and shrugged and was about to take a step forward when he noticed his legs were bound by a slimy black goo. Nari looked in horror at Billy, who transformed his hand into a gun.

"OK kids, lessons on how to damage angels. There are three darker elements that can cause an angel pain. Do you know what the first is?" Billy asked Junior and Minnie, and both of them shook their heads. Anael stood there, scared for her master.

"First is classic darkness. This element is like a poison, and weakens angels considerably and makes it hard for them to heal." Billy said with a twisted grin.

Nari realized what he was going to do and tried to warp, but the goo somehow was preventing him from using his special powers. Billy's hand began to glow purple and a large black and purple beam shot from Billy's hand, slamming into Nari's chest. Nari broke free from the goo trap and went flying several yards. Nari writhed on the ground as the darkness attacked his body, and as his inner light fought off the darkness Billy forced into him. Nari slowly got to his feet, but went to a knee as the darkness continued to assault him inside his body.

"Please Carnage, stop this!" Anael yelled, but Billy ignored her.

"OK kids, which element can cause an angel incredible pain and agony?" Billy asked.

Both Minnie and Junior shook their heads, a little apprehensive as to what would happen next. Billy's hand-gun become longer, more like a sniper rifle. He aimed it and fired a wicked black and red beam into Nari's chest, leaving a bloody wound where the beam hit. Nari yelled in agony and thrashed on the ground in pain. After a few moments Nari lay still, but was breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

"Chaos energy. It takes a great amount of energy to use these attacks, but they can be some of our strongest." Billy said coolly as though he hadn't just mortally wounded his friend.

"Please Empress Mandy, stop the fight!" Anael begged as tears filled her eyes.

"Nope." Mandy said in a bored tone.

"Next and final lesson. Which element can kill an angel permanently?"

"Dad, are you seriously going to-?" Junior began to say before Anael screamed "No! Don't use corruption energy!"

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner. Corruption energy is the only thing that can cause an angel to die a true death. They can't be reborn if they die from corruption energy." Billy said turning his gun hand towards Nari a third time.

"Say good night Nari. You weren't worthy of being the last of the Raziel clan." Billy said charging up the gun.

"Ouch, that hurt mon." Grim said.

"Yeah, Nari has a lot of pride about his clan. Insulting him that way isn't smart." Steve said.

"It's no shock Organization XIII took them all out, if this is supposed to be the best of them." Billy went on. Nari's face turned from horror, to a look that would have made the Pumpkinator cringe. Nari got to his feet, albeit shakily, and looked at Billy in the eye.

"You…BASTARD!" Nari bellowed as he flung his hands out at Billy.

"Bye Bye!" Billy said as he fired the gun.

The beam hit Nari squared in the chest, but seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever, even as more blood shot from Nari's chest. Nari let out a hoarse yell and a small ball of light appeared next to him. And then another, and another, then another. The air around Billy and Nari was being filled with little balls of light.

"Now this is new." Billy muttered as looked at the balls of light.

"Anael, what's Nari doing?" Jeff asked.

"I think…he's using another technique that only our clan can do. If he is doing that technique, then Carnage is in for a rough time." Anael said worriedly as she looked at her injured master.

"Razielian Sacred Technique: Seraph Sarcophagus!" Nari roared.

At this point there were over a thousand little balls of light in the air, floating around Billy. Nari looked at Anael for a moment and smiled, then turned his attention to Billy. Every single one of the balls of light transformed into a pale, gleaming pale tube. Billy noticed that it was the same tube that Nari had used on Dan. Nari grinned at Billy as every single tube sprouted a two foot long wicked blade that looked like ice. Nari swung his arms inward and every Seraph Blade flew at Billy.

"OH SHIT!" Billy yelled as he jumped, ducked and tried to break every one of the blades. After a few moments Billy was impaled by several hundred Seraph blades and fell to the ground, and kids cried out in fear.

"Looks…like I...win." Nari panted as he went to one knee.

"Not quite, you ass." Billy said getting to his feet as though NOT having just been impaled over a thousand times. He was drenched in blood and several hundred blades were sticking out of him still.

"How…did you survive that?" Nari asked, amazed.

"I'm fucking Carnage bitch, do you need an explanation? That was pretty cool though, I have to admit. If I didn't have the ability to heal I'd be screwed." Billy said with a grin and as pulled out a blade. Billy winced as he pulled out each of the blades. Curiously, the wounds weren't healing quickly, but they were still healing enough to get by. Billy looked over at Nari, who was obviously tiring from his wounds and using so many powerful attacks. Nari summoned Shekinah and fired a beam of ice from the tip of the blade. The beam hit Billy square in the chest, and turned him into a huge icicle. After a few moments however, Billy broke out like it was nothing.

"What was that? Are you even trying?" Billy taunted.

"How about this. Freezing Flare Shot!" Nari said summoning Nakir and throwing both of his swords at Nari.

Billy grinned and sidestepped Nakir and ducked underneath Shekinah. Billy used his whip again and lashed Nari in the chest, this time the whip was imbued with the power of chaos. The whip left a long bloody gash on Nari's chest and he yelled out in pain. Nari fell to the ground, but for some reason his was smiling. Nari flicked his hands, and Billy felt something slash him across his back and the other stab him in his spine. Billy pulled out Shekinah as Nakir flew back into Nari's hand. Billy threw Shekinah at Nari, who caught it in midair. Nari charged at Billy with both of his swords raised, and Billy charged at him with his sword.

"Dang, boss man and angel dude man are still going at it!" Steve said excitedly.

"Indeed, though both are tired and injured, neither of them are willing to give in." Allen said.

Both were Nari and Billy were locked in sword combat and neither one was letting up from their attacks. Since Nari was faster than Billy, he landed more hits that he did. But thanks to Billy's fast regeneration, it did little to him. However, healing himself constantly from Nari's attacks was costing him some serious energy, but he was still better off than Nari. Billy was waiting for the right moment to take this fight to the next level, and he got his chance when Nari began to form his swords into an X pose. Billy reached out and grabbed the swords and brought Nari close to him. He pulled back his head and slammed his forehead to Nari's. Nari only saw white and he could tell he had a few fractures in his skull now. Billy lifted him up and slammed him hard to the ground making a crater. He flung the angel to the wall making Nari cough up a lot of blood. Billy slowly moved towards him with his claw blades out.

"MASTER! Please get out of there! You need to stop this please; he's going to kill Nari!" Anael begged to Mandy.

"No, this is for the best. For as long as I've known that angel, he's held in years of suppressed anger in him, and this is the only way to let it out." Mandy said simply.

Anael was going to protest further when she heard a yell. She turned to see Billy having a large slash mark over his chest. Nari made that with a new sword. It was about four feet long and had a silver blade; the hilt was a black angel and white angel on each side with a black and white diamond in the middle. Nari shakily stood up and held the sword in a fighting stance.

"What's with the new sword mom?" Junior asked.

"And what happened to Nari's two other swords?' Minnie asked.

Anael answered by saying "Nari can combine his two blades, Nakir and Shekinah, to create another blade that's much stronger. Sandolphon. Each of Nari's blades are named after…well…angels that were important to him." Anael said the last part uncomfortably.

"Damn man, are you trying to kill me or something?" Nari joked.

"Maybe, you one of very few that can last up against me for more than 30 seconds. I'm just making sure that this fight has no hold outs. You may be a good friend to me, but don't expect me to go easy on you, buddy boy." Billy said with his wound now completely healed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Nari said and ran to Billy.

As they continued to fight on, the others were astonished at the scene before them.

"Wow, Nari and dad are really going at it huh?" Junior said.

"Indeed, but mind you child that Billy is stronger than Nari. Symbiotes are bred to fight and kill. The fact that any angel could survive this long is amazing." Grim said.

"I never seen such ferocity, I've heard stories that Carnages battles were legendary, but to see it in action, it's just a whole new thing." Mimi said.

"Father truly is what his name is meant." Minnie said as well.

"Yes, but Billy isn't going full out, he's holding back to the point where his attacks don't kill. It's more of the fact that Billy is fighting with honor then ferocity." Mandy said.

"What do you mean mom?" Jeff asked.

"Like I said before, Billy knows many types of styles to defeat an enemy; he usually just kills them fast and without mercy. In the case with Nari however, he wants to see how much Nari has improved and thus he use a technique only for these types of battle." She explains.

The others didn't say anything else and went back to the fight. Nari was having a little trouble getting the upper hand on Billy due to the barrage of abuse he took earlier; but he wasn't letting up on his attacks. Then Nari had an idea, but it could lead to a very bad experience for him later.

_"But right now, I don't have much of a freaking choice."_ Nari thought.

Nari then suddenly disappeared in thin air. Billy was confused at first but didn't let his guard down for a second. He looked around but didn't see hair or feather of Nari anywhere. He can sense he was still in the room, but he couldn't pinpoint where.

"I don't know what you're up to, but it better be damn good cause you're little disappearing act is getting old real fast." Billy called out.

"I never disappoint!" Said a voice from behind.

Billy roared in pain as Nari slashed open his back and cut through his spine horizontally. Billy fell to the floor with a thud and Nari just floated a few feet away from him. Billy didn't move for a moment but he was still breathing. Nari just grinned.

"Well, looks like I have the upper hand after all. Now let's finish this." Nari raised his sword in the air.

It was then he notice some of Billy's blood was still on the blade. Nari swung the sword to remove the blood, but it didn't come off. Nari swung some more to remove it but it just wouldn't go away. In fact, it's not moving at all. Nari brought the blade close to see why.

"Great, this better not stain." He groaned.

Then the blood snapped out and latched itself to his face. Nari dropped his sword and tried to remove the living blood, he got it off his face but now it was on his hand. He felt something hang on his foot and looked down to see another blood portion was on him. Nari then saw that all the blood he cut out from Billy came to life and moved to him. He stood there shocked at the scene in front of him.

Big mistake.

The blood jumped on him and forced him to the ground. The blood then grew and started to cover him till only his head was left. Nari tried to free himself with his powers but felt a low sense of darkness emanating from the blood, negating his powers. Nari heard snapping sounds. He looked up and saw something that really freaked him out. The cut he made started to grow lots of sharp and jagged teeth. It roared at him as three misshaped tongues came out. They stretch out and grasped the blood coat Nari was in and slowly moved him towards it. Nari struggled to free himself but it was no use.

"Like my trick Nari?" Said a familiar voice.

Nari looked at what said it and saw it was the blood. It formed lots of eyes, similar to Billy's, and it had mouth just near his shoulders. The voice belonged to Billy.

"As a shape-shifter, I have the ability to reform my body in any way I deem fit and that includes parts of my body that are not attached to me. And now I'm going to eat you, I haven't had angel flesh for quite some time; this will be good eats for me." The blood chuckled.

"You have to be kidding me!" Nari snapped at the blood.

"I shit you not my friend. If I was you, I better find a way to get out of this soon or your voice will join the others."

Nari tried again to remove himself from the blood but it was stronger than he thought. He could hear Anael yelling at him to escape. He looked up and saw the fear in her eyes, thinking that he will be gone. The others had similar expressions minus Mandy. Nari looked over to the gapping jaws of death and saw how close he was to them. Nari was really sweating bullets now. He looked everywhere trying to find anything to help him escape. He spotted his sword a few feet away. Nari focus all his will power to get his sword to him but Billy's dark powers were making it really difficult for him.

_"Come on Nari, focus dammit! You can do this!"_ He thought.

His eyes began to glow gold. The sword wiggled a little and moved a little. Nari gritted his teeth as he felt the breath of the jaws just mere inched away from him. With all his concentration, the sword flew over to them and plunged itself deep within Billy's skin and started to mess Billy's own powers. The mouth roared in pain and so did the blood. Nari took this chance and freed himself and flew far away from Billy. Billy just groaned as his back mouth started to close with all his blood returning back into his body before it shuts and healed. Billy picked himself and looked over at Nari, holding his sword.

"Not bad Nari almost got you that time." Billy smirked.

"I got to say man that scared the shit out of me!" Nari said catching his breath.

"Well, I am called the most feared thing in existence." Billy smirked.

"True, oh so very true." Nari replied with a grin.

"Now let's finished this!" Billy tossed the sword into the wall and it stick to it.

Billy ran towards Nari with a fist full of raw darkness. Nari did the same with a ball of pure light in his hand. They both ran straight to each other with their elements at full power. As they got closer, they drew back their arms and threw them at each other. Their hands were but mere inches away from contact when…..

BOOM!

A large blast from the wall near them blast open and the rubble fell on them and covered them. Everyone stood there shocked at what happened. No one moved for a second till two voices rang out.

"NARI/BILLY!" Anael and Mandy screamed and ran over to the debris.

The others follow suit. The area was covered in dust and rubble from the wall. Everyone started digging in hopes of finding them. But the dust was making it hard for them to find them. It was then that Junior notice that there was someone at the entrance of the hole.

"Hey guy's, there's someone here." the others stopped digging and looked at the newcomer.

It was hard to tell who the person was with all the dust, but once it died down, they had clear view on the person. He was around Billy's hieght and age with short black hair and brown eyes; he wore glasses and was beef to the max like Dan. He wore a blue jumpsuit with black gloves and boots with a red fist in a yellow back round. He has the Symbiote insignia on the left side of the suit. He was black and had this 'I'm cool as fuck' smile on him.

It was none other than Irwin.

"Hey guys, what's shaken yo?" He asked the group.

"Irwin? What are you doing here mon?" Grim asked.

"Will I came here for….what the….Jeff is that you!" Irwin asked in disbelieve.

"Irwin?" Jeff asked as well.

"Holy shit man, you're alive yo!" He ran up and gave Jeff a hug.

"It's good to see you too, what have you've been doing?"

"What have I been doing? Jeff I haven't seen you in like 300 years or something like that. Where have you been?"

"It's…kinda a long story, I'll tell you later. By the way, do you know who made this hole?"

"Oh, that was me."

"What? Why would you do that dude?" Steve asked.

"To make an entrance for the ladies of course." He said with a sly tune.

"You better run fast man or the boss lady will kill you." Steve warned Irwin.

"He's right; the mistress will have your head for this." Pain said.

"Oh I'm sure she wouldn't mind th-HOLY SHIT!" Irwin screamed and ducked as a purple laser flew over his head.

The others turned around to see Mandy with an Ion sniper cannon. And she looked pissed.

"Irwin, you got 5 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't blast you into Kingdom Come starting with your balls!" she threatened.

"N-now l-let's not d-do anything hasty." Irwin stuttered.

But Mandy didn't listen and started shooting at Irwin. He screamed and run around in circles as he tried to dodge the shots. The group just stared at this unusual sight.

"So….I take it mom still doesn't like Irwin?" Jeff asked Grim.

"She never did." He sighed.

"That name sounds familiar to me…..where have I heard it before?" Anael asked herself.

It was then remembered what she was doing before Irwin appeared and returned to frantically searching for Nari. A sudden blast from nearby exploded not too far from the group. Everyone stopped and saw Billy was standing up holding his hand, which was crackling with power he used to blast the rubble off of him, looking pissed. Mandy stopped shooting and went straight to Billy. The others did the same.

"Father, are you ok?" Minnie asked as she hugged him.

"Yeah we were worried that you might be really hurt." Junior said and he hugged him.

"You scared the living daylights out of us." Jeff also hugged him.

"I'm fine but I am not fine with the FUCKING IDIOT BLOWING UP MY HOUSE!" Billy yelled at Irwin.

"Um….oops." was all Irwin said.

"This is coming out of your paycheck."

"Carnage, where's my master?" Anael asked.

Billy bent down and dug under the rubble till he pulled out a batter and dusted covered Nari. Nari struggled to get his footing but with the help of Anael, he was standing.

"Are you ok Nari?" Anael asked worriedly

"'Cough' yeah, I'll be fine. So what the hell happened, where did that blast come from?" Nari asked with irritation in his voice.

"Hey Nari, sorry about that." Irwin said.

"Irwin? You got to be kidding me. I got knocked out not by Billy but YOU! Man, my pride just went down to a whole new level." He said half-jokingly.

"Was that a crack on me yo?"

"Nah. So what are you doing blowing up people's walls?"

"Huh? Oh right, we have found a high-ranking Syndicate member."

The whole room went silent when Irwin said that.

"Are….are you sure?" Allen asked.

"Most definitely yo. He even told me he was a member. We got the readings and they match with everything we got on them."

"Then let's move people we have a member to catch. Where is he now?" Mandy asked.

"In the Underworld, the exact same place you found Him. He's been there for an hour."

"How do you know this mon?" Grim asked.

"Cause there's a portal in the park he made an hour ago and it's still there."

They all looked at him like he did something stupid. Which he did mind you.

"Wait….are you telling me you had the location of this member for an hour and YOU DIDN'T TELL US TILL NOW!" Mandy yelled at him.

"Um….yeah." he said trembling.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Nari said shaking his head.

"Irwin, you should of told us the second you found out…..how did you found out anyways?" Billy asked.

"I was walking in the park and started talking to him, but I didn't know he was a Syndicate member till after I told him my crushed dreams." Irwin said.

"But why did it take you that long to tell the bosses?" Steve asked.

"I was eating lunch."

"That has to be the most stupid thing I've heard of all time." Anael said.

"Hey, you'd be hungry to if you had to deal with the shit I do miss…..who are you anyways?" He asked.

"Irwin, this is Anael my apprentice and last survivor of my clan." Nari said.

"Holy shit really? How did you find her?"

"No time for that, we have to get this guy, if he hasn't already left." Billy said.

"Ok….say Mandy…..did you ready my letter?" Irwin asked with a blush.

"Yes and as before, I reject your feelings for me." She said coldly.

"Aw man, I thought you passed this love obsession?" Nari threw his arms in the air.

"Love knows no boundaries. My heart will always be yours Mandy no matter what." Irwin said.

"That's so beautiful." Anael sighed.

"Believe me child, there's nothing beautiful about that." Grim said.

"But he's saying it to the bottom of his heart, how can you not think its romantic?" she asked.

"One: I hate romance. Two: I'm married. And three: I hate him." Mandy said.

"Ouch." Steve said.

"Wait I don't get it, who's this guy and why does he like mom so much?" Junior asked.

"That's Irwin young master, he is the head leader of the special task force of the mighty empire, Underfist. And he's been best friends with your father since they were kids." Pain explained.

"But wasn't that over 300 years ago? How is he still alive?" Mimi asked.

"Yes it was, it would be a mystery if I was a human." Irwin said.

"You're not human? Then what are you?" Minnie asked.

"He's a half-breed. Half Vampire and half Egyptian mummy." Billy said.

"But still 100% nerd." Mandy added.

"Wait, now I remember. Nari told me about you and that you had this unhealthy attraction with the queen." Anael said.

"And it looks like he got that back. This isn't going to be pretty." Nari said.

"Hey back off yo. You didn't have your lady taken away by your best friend so you have no idea about my broken heart."

Nari's eyes went cold when he said that. Nari wanted to tell him off but it was better to just brush it off for now.

"That may be true as far as you know, but if I remember correctly, you had MANY chances with her and she has said and done in every way that was possible to say no to you. Look man, I respect you as a warrior and a good friend but you can't repeat this again. And if you haven't noticed, she's already married…and wait a minute, I thought you were in a relationship already with what's her face?" Nari asked.

"I….I know, but I need to still try." Irwin whispered.

"Wow…..I'm not sure whether to be impressed by his determination or be disgusted." Mimi said.

"Love is blind and so is stupidity it looks like." Pain said.

"Alright enough of this, Irwin take us to the portal now." Billy ordered.

"Alright were going to see some action." Junior said as he ran to the hole to get to the park but was stopped by Allen and Steve.

"Hey! What gives?"

"You kids need to stay here, this will be very dangerous." Mandy said.

"Your mother is right, we have no idea who this member is or what he can do. Jeff will stay here and watch you three till we get back. Steve, wake up Dan." Billy ordered.

"Sure thing boss man." Steve said.

"And why are you going to wake that asshole?" Nari asked.

"He needs to come with us. I don't trust him enough to leave him alone with my kids Nari."

"Good point."

Steve went up to the ghost and pulled out an advance looking cattle prod. He charged it up and stuck it on Dan's neck. In seconds, Dan woke up and screamed bloody murder. Steve backed off after 30 seconds. Dan was twitching from the electrical shock but brushed it off and stood up and stared down at Steve.

"You little fucker! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your dick off right now?" Dan threatened him.

"Cause I asked him to and don't threaten him, you're under MY command and you WILL obey it or suffer MY wrath. I don't have time for you being an asshole, so shut the fuck up and come on." Billy ordered.

Dan, having no choice and was clearly outmatched, mumbled something and agreed. As the group began to move to where the portal was, a low humming sound can be heard.

"What's that sound?" Pain asked.

His question was answered when a large armored vehicle came crashing through another wall on the far end of the training room. It was still going and it was going straight towards the group. The others scattered while Billy, Mandy, and Nari stayed where they were. The vehicle screeched as its breaks were applied. It stopped just an inch from them. The door on the driver side opened and Nightingale came out with a grin on her face.

"Morning guys, like my entrance?" She said with a grin.

"Why are people destroying our home?" Billy asked no one in particular.

"As long as they pay the damages, I don't really care why." Mandy replied.

"Nightingale!" Anael said happily and flew over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Anael, how've you been?" Nightingale hugged back.

"Pretty good actually." She said with a bright smile.

Billy was surprised that Anael and Nightingale were so friendly, especially since Nightingale had a sick and twisted sense of humor like his and Mandy's. He looked over at Nari with a questionable look.

"Nightingale has helped us some years ago and Anael and her just clicked. Anael is really good at making friends, even if it's Nightingale." Nari smirked as he dodges a flying hunting knife thrown by said person.

"Ass."

"Why are you here Nightingale?" Billy asked.

"Huh? Oh right, I got word from the base that we located a Syndicate member in the city. And apparently the member was talking to one of our guys for like an hour or some shit like that and let him go. The fucking idiot let him leave and didn't tell any of us till like an HOUR after he left." Nightingale said with a frown on her face.

"Hey I'm not an idiot yo!" Irwin said.

"Irwin, what are you doing here? And I wasn't….it was you wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes."

"…you fucking retard." She slapped her forehead.

"HEY! I'm sorry ok, I should've called in the second I learned that dude was a member, my bad. It won't happen again."

"It better not, I have a score to settle with them for what they did to my children." Mandy said with venom.

"We all do let's go." Billy said and everyone enter the vehicle and left the kids and Jeff behind.

"Man this sucks, I can't believe they wouldn't let us go." Junior mumbled.

"It is for the best my dear brother. We are not as strong as our beloved parents to face even the weakest members of the Syndicate. But we will have our chance someday." Minnie said hugging him.

"But I want to prove to them I'm strong." He said.

"You are strong Junior but I've seen what the Syndicate does and it's not pretty. It's for the best we stay here for now. And you will get strong like dad one day." Jeff tried to cheer him up.

Junior just sighed. He knew they were right but he wanted to prove that he can do it. He felt weak and helpless in Halloween town and he didn't like that feeling. He wanted to get revenge on the Syndicate members as well for what they did to him and Minnie. Junior had a serious look and walked out of the training room.

"Where are you going?" Mimi asked.

"It may not seem like it, but I have a score to settle too." With that, he went to the weapons room.

* * *

**IN THE PARK**

* * *

The park was a large forest that had many things that people can do. From the playground the kids play on to the open fields use for picnics. But in the north part of the park was cleared off. The portal was still opened and was surrounded by guards of the Empire. The vehicle came up to the barricades and the guards moved it out of the way to let it through. Once close the group got out and examined the portal.

"So this is it Irwin?" Billy asked.

"Yep, like I said." Irwin replied

"Enough talking, let's get this shit done with." Dan said and he flew to the portal but it closed.

"What the?"

"What happen to the portal?" Steve asked.

"It seems too close when Dan tried to enter; it must be some short of security protocol, very interesting." Allen said.

"I'm not interested at all. Nari, open a portal." Mandy ordered.

Nari nodded and open a portal to the underworld. The group went through and were in the exact place where Him died. After looking around, Anael spotted something near the rocks. She quietly walked over there with her staff in an attack position. She carefully looked around and was about to attack when a familiar voice talked.

"Hey Anael, what are you doing?"

This startled her to shot a fireball. It didn't hit anyone but it gave the person a scare.

"Whoa Anael it's me Junior." Junior said holding his hands up.

"What?"

The group went over to see what was going on and saw not only Junior was here, but Minnie and Mimi were here as well.

"What in the hell are you three doing here? I thought I told you to stay at home with Jeff?" Billy said sternly to them.

"But we want to help." Junior said.

"That's very kind of you young master but this is dangerous." Pain said.

"And why did you bring Minnie and Mimi?" Grim asked.

"We couldn't let him go alone so we followed him." Minnie said and Mimi nodded.

"Look we don't have time for this, just go into the portal before something happens." Mandy said.

Just as she said that, the portal closed.

"…..fucking figures, Nari, why did you close the portal?" Mandy said with anger in her voice.

"I didn't do that…there are energies in the air that hinder my ability to create and use portals, or anything special. We're in the right spot, if just the air can force a portal shut." Nari paused and looked at his apprentice.

"You feel that Anael?" Nari asked.

"Y-yeah. That darkness in the air...it feels evil." Anael said looking concerned.

"Nari, he's here, I can sense him. Do you recognize this person at all since you've dealt with the Syndicate a little more than me." Billy asked.

"Oh yeah…he's here all right and I'm not too sure myself. But why don't you come out and show your face!" Nari called out, his voice echoing in the distance.

"What's he doing dad? There's no one here." Junior asked.

"Don't be fooled brother, there's something foul in the air." Minnie said.

"Agreed." Mimi said looking around.

"Come out now! We know you're there!" Billy yelled.

There was a silence, and then a voice as slick as honey poured over glass said "Perceptive as always, aren't you Billy?"

Someone came out from behind a dead looking tree. He was in an expensive black and purple suit and had his purple hair tied in a ponytail. He was pale as the moon itself and was about Billy's height.

"Who the fuck is that?" Dan said.

"Not sure, but he knows us. That's never a good sign." Billy said.

"Oh yes, I remember you very well Billy. Is that Mandy behind you? My, you have blossomed into quite the beautiful flower since we last met." The man said.

"Hey buddy, unless you want to experience hell so bad it makes hell look like heaven, you'll stop ogling my wife." Billy said calmly.

"So sorry Carnage, I didn't know old friends couldn't stop by and say hi." The man said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry, _old friend_, but I seriously don't know who you are." Billy said.

"He looks a little familiar, but I can't remember where I've seen him." Mandy said slowly.

"You don't remember? After all, I was your _best…friend_." The man said with fury in his voice.

Then it hit Billy.

"Piff! Is that you!" Billy said in amazement.

Piff's eye twitched and said "My actual name is Xavier, but yes, we are the one and the same."

"How? You should be dead by now yo." Irwin said startled.

"Well, yes that would be true if I wasn't a member of the mighty Syndicate." Piff said.

"So Irwin was right, that's new." Mandy said in an annoyed tone.

"Heh, haven't seen a Syndicate member since we killed Lucian. This guy's nowhere near as tough as him." Nari said with a smirk.

"You're right; he's strong, but not as strong as Lucian." Anael said.

"Who's Lucian?" Zap asked.

"A General of the Syndicate, and he almost succeeded in destroying everything you knew if it wasn't for those two meddling angels. You prevented us from getting to the Keyhole and bringing this pathetic world under our feet. No matter, no matter though…we've got around that setback, so we don't require the Keyhole." Piff said angrily at first, and then he regained his calm attitude.

"What's he talking about Nari?" Billy asked.

"Later. There's a lot I haven't told you, but the short version is I saved the Earth while you were on a mission. The entire Empire would have fallen if it wasn't for me and Anael." Nari said.

"What!" Mandy said, completely shocked for once.

"Oh yes, you have caused quite a bit of trouble for us. That is why I have come to deliver a message from my Master." Piff said with a smile.

"What would that be?" Nari said cautiously.

"DON'T MESS WITH THE FUCKING SYNDICATE!" Piff laughed as he created a portal and walked towards it.

"Oh, and, Nari and Anael? You have some friends who have been dying to remake your acquaintance." Piff said with a demonic smile as he walked through the portal.

"Master?" Anael asked.

"No way…they…they couldn't have." Nari murmured, not at all liking the cold feeling he was getting.

Suddenly a portal opened up about twenty feet in front of them. It was an oval shaped portal made of pure darkness. Anael screamed and Nari swore angrily and summoned both of his swords.

"Nari, what is it?" Billy asked.

"Billy! Get the kids and run! All of you get out of here NOW!" Nari yelled urgently.

**"Why, what's going on?"** Zap asked, not liking Nari's worried tone.

"GET OUT OF HERE! I'll hold them off as long as I can! Grim, open a portal now, before it's too late!" Nari said as he got into a fighting stance.

"But who is it!" Mandy demanded.

"IT'S-"Nari yelled before cutting off suddenly.

Twelve more dark portals opened up all around them. They were surrounded on all sides, and Anael summoned her staff and stood closer to Nari. A figure walked out of the portal in front of them, dressed in black coat with a hood obscuring the figure's face. The figure had black pants and black boots on as well.

"No…it's…impossible…they…they can't come back." Nari said with his voice choked in horror.

"M-master! You said they disappeared…you said they would disappear when they died!" Anael yelled in terror.

"They should have! I don't know why, but it's them Anael, it's-"Nari said before being cut off when twelve other figures stepped out of the remaining portals. They stood still, observing them under their hoods. The figure in front of them laughed a deep sound that was cold as ice, and said "I see you still remember us, Nari and Anael."

"Nari…you said that they were gone and could never come back." Billy said getting into a fighting stance when he realized why Nari and Anael were freaking out.

"I know what I said!" Nari roared. He was completely unnerved by this newest development, and the kids were scared now. Anything that could freak their dad out was something really, really bad.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!" Dan yelled.

"I see you all have questions that require answering. Sadly we're just here to exterminate all of you." The figure said removing the hood. He had orange eyes that regarded all of them with amusement and he had silver hair that reached down to his mid-back. He had tanned skin, and he smiled and said impressively "I see that some of you do not know who we are. Well I will correct this at once." The figure's grin widened. "We are Organization XIII. I am Xemnas, Number I and Leader of the Organization."

"Nari! You said they died!" Mandy yelled.

**"Apparently not. Damn, this is not good."** Zap said.

"They're the ones that captured Anael and destroyed the Raziel clan. What the hell is going on?" Nightingale said, amazed.

"Dad, are these guys able to beat you?" Junior asked.

"Not sure…we don't know what they're capable of right now. The Syndicate could have given them incredible powers and god only knows what they can do now. And considering they were able to nearly wipe out the strongest Angel clan in existence, I'd say that even I would be hard pressed to fight them, plus I'm not at me full strength cause of that brawl." Billy admitted.

"You…bastards…how are you back! Nobodies disappear when they are destroyed! They have no life to come back from!" Nari yelled angrily.

Xemnas smile widened and said "You are correct, normally Nobodies fade into the darkness when we are defeated…however, and our partnership with the Syndicate has its advantages. We were revived by Syndicate due to the natural law concerning Nobodies being destroyed."

"Damn them!" Nari muttered under his breath.

"Hahaha, looks like Nari can't come to grips with the fact that we're back." A figure to the left said throwing his hood back. He had gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. He had an eye patch over his right eye and a long scar underneath his left.

"Xigbar. Number II of the Organization, the Freeshooter." Nari said coldly.

Xigbar regarded Nari with amusement as he summoned two strange looking guns in both hands; they were dark purple and had black intricate lines along them.

"He manipulates space, just like me, and uses his arrowguns to attack." Nari muttered to the group.

"Hmph, can we get on with this already. I'm eager to spill some blood." A figure to the northwest said taking his hood off. He had long black bangs and sideburns and cruel, violet eyes. He held his hands out to his sides and 6 bluish lances appeared in a flash of wind.

"Xaldin. Number III of the Organization, the Whirlwind Lancer." Nari said glaring at Xaldin.

"As am I. Our chance of victory has increased exponentially compared to our last battle with Nari." Another member said tossing back his hood with a cackle. He had long platinum colored hair and large, bright green eyes. A blue shield appeared in his right hand, wicked spikes protruding from the shield's edges.

"Vexen. Number IV of the Organization. The Chilly Academic." Nari said looking at Anael who was glaring at Vexen.

"He was in charge of the experiments, wasn't he Anael?" Nari said softly.

"Yes." Anael said angrily.

The group was surprised at this, as Anael would only get angry when Nari was hurt or insulted. This particular member must have caused Anael some serious trouble the group decided.

The member behind Dan threw back his hood without saying a word. He had very angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. He had blue eyes and small eyebrows. His hair was auburn and slicked back into messy spikes. He wordlessly summoned a giant red and black giant axes word that was at least a meter long.

"Lexaeus. Number V of the Organization. The Silent Hero." Nari said under his breath.

"Lexaeus, why so morose? You should be happy that we get revenge on the one who's caused so much trouble for us." The one to Nari's left said throwing back his hood.

This member looked younger than the rest, and had bright aqua colored eyes, though only his left eye was clearly visible, the right one being covered by his long, steel-blue layered bangs. He summoned a strange book that flashed black before resting in his hands.

"Zexion. Number VI of the Organization. The Cloaked Schemer." Nari said tightening his grip on Shekinah and Nakir.

"Oh crap, that's the illusionist guy." Billy said recognizing this one.

**"Gah, I hate that guy. He's a dick." **Zap muttered.

"He trapped Zap in a world where he watched Barney for a hundred hours straight while in a straight jacket and wrapped in chains." Mandy explained.

Xigbar snickered and said "I remember that! That shit was priceless"

Anael looked around at the members, looking for the one she prayed was not among them. One of them, the one on the left of Xemnas stirred and tossed back his hood. He had long blue hair and wild yellow eyes. He had a scar shaped like an X in between his eyes. He gazed uncaringly at the angel girl and said "Hello Anael."

Anael took a step back and began shivering violently. Anael looked nothing short of terrified, and a bead of sweat rolled down her face. Nari looked at her, very concerned and then glared at the member, who smiled.

"It seems she's still terrified of me. It seems as though her heart is not as strong as you believed, Xemnas." the member said.

"Who is that guy, and why is Anael scared of him?" Junior asked.

"His name is Saix…Number VII of Organization XIII. He's…The Luna Diviner." Anael said in a surprisingly calm voice, despite how terrified she was of this member.

"And you're shaking like a leaf because…?" Dan said being an ass.

"None of your business you pale asstard." a figure from Anael's right said.

Anael brightened considerably and said "Axel! Is that you?"

The tall cloaked figure threw back his hood. He had thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald color and he had a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye.

Axel smiled at Anael and said "Good to see you've got my name memorized."

Nari allowed himself a small smile and said "Axel. Number XIII of the Organization. The Flurry of Dancing Flames."

"Come now guys, why do we have to fight? So much anger." another figure said sarcastically and with a light laugh.

This figure threw back his hood and revealed himself. He had green eyes and dirty-blond hair. His hair had an odd mullet-like style, and he had several individual bangs that fall over his face.

"Demyx, Number XIIII of the Organization. The Melodious Nocturne." Nari said as Demyx summoned his blue sitar and began playing a few notes, not really caring what was going on.

"This hand shows promise, the odds are in our favor." another figure said tossing back his hood.

This man had platinum blond hair that was very short and worn in a Caesar cut, and he had blue eyes and a goatee as well. He had multiple earrings in his ears as well. He held a few grey and white cards in his hands, each with a strange symbol on it.

"Luxord. Number X in the Organization. The Gambler of Fate." Nari said, his smirk disappearing instantly.

"Nari, it has been a while since we've met at Memory Skyscraper. I look forward to killing you once and for all." Another figure said taking his hood and throwing it over his head.

This man was very handsome, with shoulder-length rose pink ruffled hair with calculating blue eyes. He had a long scythe with a green handle and a pink blade.

"Marluxia. Number XI of the Organization. The Graceful Assassin." Nari said watching this one carefully.

"Psh, he doesn't look so tough. He's got pink hair." Dan snickered.

"Appearances can be deceiving, that one is very strong." Nari said to him.

"What about me you ass! Introduce me already so we can get on with this fight!" a female voice said while another figure took off their hood.

She had bright, blonde hair that was slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Her green eyes narrowed in distaste and she said "Well? I'm not Demyx, hurry up and introduce me already."

"Larxene. Number XII of the Organization. The Savage bitch-I mean-Nymph." Nari said with a snicker.

Some of the members, especially Demyx, laughed and Xigbar coughed "Too true."

"Fuck you all." Larxene said summoning eight knives into her hands with a flash of electricity. Each one was yellow with a pale green handle.

The last member was looking at Nari, but remained silent. Billy looked at Nari and said "What about that guy?"

"I…I don't know who that is. The last member was a kid named Roxas, but he rejoined with his somebody. This one is someone I've never met." Nari admitted, not looking away from this member.

The final member laughed and said with a cheerful tone "So you are the one who has caused both Organization XIII and the Syndicate so much trouble. Well, now that we're back, we can get our revenge."

"Who are you?" Nari asked.

The Thirteenth and final member tossed back his hood. He had light brown hair and deep blue eyes. He had bright white teeth that were revealed when he smiled at Nari and said "I am Vanexiere. Number XIII of the Organization."

**"So what can you do? Each one of you has power over an element or power. What's your ability?"** Zap asked.

"In due time Symbiote, in due time. Though I believe my friends would rather fight now. Xaldin, would you do the honors?" Vanexiere asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Xaldin said jumping upwards in an updraft of wind and landing near Billy. Billy sidestepped a lance and struck out with a razor-sharp claw, but it was blocked by three lances. Billy lashed out with a black and red claw-like sword with his other hand, but only met air as Xaldin warped and reappeared next to him. A lance went through Billy's heart and Billy coughed up blood and looked at Xaldin. Zap ran at Xaldin to try and help but he was blown back by a massive tornado.

"Heh, to think that you're called the most feared being in the universe. Pathetic." Xaldin said.

Billy smiled evilly and said "It's called a trap, asswipe."

"What!" Xaldin said before the ground exploded with darkness underneath him. Xaldin was sent flying into the air, but stopped himself with a burst of wind. Xaldin pounced on Billy from above and nearly skewered Billy, who jumped to the side at the last second. Billy dodged another lance and transformed his hand into a three whips.

As Billy and Xaldin fought each other, the other members attacked the group. Minnie, Mimi, and Junior were fighting Saix, Mandy was fighting Lexaeus, and Anael began fighting Demyx, while Dan and Irwin fought Marluxia.

"So, the Syndicate revived you all." Nari said quietly to Vexen, Zexion, Xigbar, Larxene and Luxord.

"What the hell does it look to you?" Larxene smirked.

Nari sighed and said "I was kinda hoping it was a bad dream."

"No dreams, just a nightmare for you." Zexion said with a smirk.

Larxene threw a lightning charged knife at Nari, who ducked and leapt into the air, spinning as he jumped. A fireball shot out of Nari's palm and struck the ground, exploding on impact, but causing no damage to any of the members.

"I've got em'!" Xigbar yelled warping suddenly and firing purple lasers out of his arrowguns.

Nari flew and dodged as the lasers flew by with insane speed. After a few moments, Xigbar warped and reappeared next to Nari's head and aimed his arrowgun at Nari's head. Xigbar pulled the trigger and a massive burst of energy fired out and hit Nari's head point blank. However, Nari burst into white flames which flew onto Xigbar who began to cuss and swear angrily.

"What the hell is this!" Xigbar said putting out the fire.

Suddenly a foot came from nowhere and kicked Xigbar in the face. He went flying several yards before warping to stop himself.

"Flame Clone." Nari said landing on the ground with a smirk.

Xigbar grinned as well and began firing repeatedly at Nari, who was using his swords to deflect each of the lasers. Xigbar laughed and said "Haven't lost a step man! So how about we step things up a notch?"

Xigbar tossed both arrowguns into the air and caught them. Both arrowguns glowed bright blue and Xigbar warped. Nari looked around himself before ducking to avoid a burst of lasers, all much faster than normal. Xigbar flew around Nari, firing his arrowguns nonstop and at a speed that defied all attempts to see him actually fire them. Nari dodged and blocked with Nakir and Shekinah with lightning speed and agility, but was unable to completely avoid Xigbar's attack. Nari was blasted in the legs, arms and twice in the shoulders. Nari growled in pain and threw Nakir, but not before setting it on fire. The blade flew towards Xigbar, who appeared out of nowhere twenty feet ahead, and stabbed him clean through the chest. Xigbar fell to the ground, coughing up purple blood.

"Xigbar! You'll pay for that!" Zexion said angrily.

"Are you actually angry Zexion? Cool trick, considering you have no emotions to actually get mad with." Nari laughed.

"That's where you're wrong Nari." Vexen said with a sinister grin, sending a wave of icicles at Nari.

Nari easily dodged the attack, but wondered what Vexen meant. Then an idea came to him, as he avoided a slash from Vexen's shield. A terrible possibility, but one Nari didn't consider due to its small probability.

But if they did have them…then it would complicate things to say the least.

Anael dodged a torrent of water that shot from nowhere. Demyx was playing his sitar wildly, just jamming out, while water blast after water blast shot at Anael. Anael swung her staff at the blasts and they turned at the last second each time she swung her staff.

"You can manipulate water now!" Demyx realized after a minute or two.

"No, you just suck at aiming." Anael teased at the lazy Organization member.

Demyx went red and said "Oh yeah? Dance water, dance!"

About fifty water clones appeared and surrounded Anael. Anael grinned and said "You're on!"

Anael spun her staff and a wicked cyclone encircled her, destroying about half of the clones. Anael then jumped through the cyclone and lashed out with her staff, dispatching three notes- shaped water clones, and then shot a ball of air at a group of Demyx-shaped clones, which were destroyed instantly. Demyx continued to play his sitar and more and more clones continued to appear. When she was surrounded by a hundred of them, Anael decided enough was enough. Anael flew over the clones and right at Demyx, who wasn't even paying attention. Anael flew up to him and slashed him with the star end of her staff. Demyx yelped and ducked under a swing from the staff, and then blocked a swing from above.

"Take this!" Demyx said playing a high note on his sitar that didn't seem to fade.

A torrent of water shot out of the ground and sent Anael flying into the air. Anael came crashing back down onto the cold ground and groaned. She got to her feet and saw Demyx was laughing at her.

"Oh no, I am NOT losing to Demyx!" Anael muttered as a ball of darkness formed at the tip of her staff.

"Hahaha! Come on, just keep to the beat!" Demyx said sending a few more gushes of water at Anael.

Anael dodged the attacks and aimed her staff at Demyx. She hesitated for a moment, and then fired the ball of darkness at the Organization member, who saw it coming and smacked aside with his sitar in a surprising show of strength. He then began to shoot torrents of water at her that were getting faster and stronger. Anael barely dodged one that left a huge indent in the ground where it hit.

"What's going on here? Demyx wasn't this strong before." Anael said confused.

Demyx grinned and said "Time to step up the tempo!"

Demyx laughed and began running and playing his sitar, jamming out while moving. Large balls of water formed from nowhere and shot at Anael, who had to fly into the air to avoid them as they came hurtling towards her. Finally Anael was able to grab a ball of water and hurled it back at Demyx, but he smacked it away like it was nothing. Anael then had an idea.

Anael pointed her staff at Demyx and formed a ball of light and darkness at the tip of her staff. She summoned a Seraph blade in her other hand and threw it at Demyx. He barely dodged the Seraph blade and he looked at it confused.

"Why would she just throw away her weapon? That's kinda weird." Demyx asked himself.

Suddenly Demyx felt an agonizing pain all over his body. He fell to one knee and looked up at Anael, who had her staff point at him. Demyx gasped as the light energy coursed through his body. He eventually got to his feet and began playing his sitar faster and louder, making a huge torrent of water shoot at Anael with incredible speed.

Anael leapt to the side and summoned a snow white bow. A golden quiver appeared on her back, filled with white and gold arrows. Anael grabbed three arrows and notched them, aiming expertly. She fired all three arrows at once. Demyx had enough to gulp before all three arrows pierced his chest at once, leaving three gaping holes.

"No…I blew it again." Demyx groaned as he fell to the ground.

Anael sighed and began to heal the several bruises she got from the fight. What had happened to the Organization? Why was Demyx so much stronger now?

Mandy dodged a swing from Lexaeus's sword and slashed at his chest with her razor-sharp claws. The attack seemed to do nothing as he grinned and punched her in the chest, sending her flying back about forty yards. Mandy snarled and ran at Lexaeus again, this time with more viciousness. Lexaeus was alarmed at the power in her attacks as she delivered slashed after slash on him. Lexaeus swung his sword at the ground suddenly, and a column of rock pillars shot up from the ground and went towards Mandy. Mandy jumped into the air but was still hit by one of the pillars.

"Damn it, he's not getting away with that." Mandy said her eyes glowed dark red.

Lexaeus tightened his grip on his sword and swung it at the ground, causing the pillars to collapse. Mandy jumped into the air and pulled out her pistols. She began firing repeatedly at Lexaeus, but the guns seemed to have no effect on him. Mandy threw her pistols to the ground and made hers claw longer and sharper than before, and then charged it up with darkness and chaos energy.

Lexaeus lifted his sword high above his head, ready to deliver the final blow, but then he felt an excruciating pain in his hip. He looked and saw a large chunk of his hip had been torn away. Lexaeus fell to his hands and knees, clutching the wound.

Mandy looked around to see how the other battles were going. Zap was now fighting Vexen, while Billy fought Xaldin. The kids were still fighting Saix. Nari had injured Xigbar, but Luxord and Zexion were still fighting him. Anael had beaten Demyx and was now running towards the battlefield. Dan and Irwin were still fighting Marluxia. For some reason three of the members, Axel, Xemnas and the new member, Vanexiere, were just standing there watching.

"Are you planning on helping at any point Axel?" Vanexiere asked.

"Nah, probably not." Axel said with a laugh.

"Oh and why is that?" Xemnas asked.

"Because I don't agree with any of this. Don't you see that we're just pawns to the Syndicate now? They revived us, and now they-AH!" Axel fell to the ground and coughed up purple blood. Vanexiere smiled and said "Silence. You need to learn your place. You've caused the Organization trouble in the past, and it better not happen now."

_"What is going on here?"_ Mandy thought.

Mandy was snapped out of her reverie as a lightning charged knife flew by her head, missing her by millimeters.

"Come on bitch, let's play." Larxene said with a grin as she became engulfed with lightning.

"Come on you little fag! Look at you with your pink hair and your little flowers. OOOH I'm so fucking scared." Dan taunted as he avoided a slash from Marluxia.

"Maybe you shouldn't make fun of him, yo; Nari said he was pretty strong." Irwin said nervously.

"PSH, like I'm listening to a word that angel dork says. Besides, this guy has pink hair, he can't be tough." Dan insisted.

"Oh really? Well then, maybe I should actually start fighting." Marluxia said with a smile.

"Bring it on!" Dan said unleashing a powerful Ghostly Wail at Marluxia.

Marluxia just laughed and spun his scythe gracefully, and the attack slammed into the scythe and dissipated into nothing. Dan's jaw dropped and he yelled "How the fuck did you do that?"

"Ask my pink hair." Marluxia said dashing at Dan and swinging his scythe downwards.

A dark red a shockwave shot out from the end of the scythe and struck Dan in the chest, sending him flying thirty yards away and crashing into a rock pillar before falling to the ground unconscious. Irwin looked at Marluxia, completely terrified now and amazed that he took out Dan in just one attack.

"You're not worth the effort my friend. You may live." Marluxia said with a laugh.

"R-r-really?" Irwin asked.

"No." Marluxia said throwing his hand upward.

A flower appeared underneath Irwin and a massive beam of purple energy shot up and engulfed him as he screamed in agony. Irwin collapsed onto the ground twitching in pain. Marluxia laughed and walked back over to the battlefield and began to fight Nightingale, who was protecting Allen and Steve from a few Heartless that had begun to attack. Grim and Pain were fending off a few Neoshadows that had appeared as well.

"For the Empire!" Pain yelled swinging his mace and killing a Neoshadow.

"Take dis ya fooker!" Grim said shooting a green laser from his scythe and killing two Neoshadows.

Nari was fighting both Zexion and Luxord while Xigbar sat on the sidelines watching. Zexion swung his book, a Lexicon, at Nari's head but Nari blocked it with Nakir and shot a blast of flames at Zexion, who burst into a cloud of pages.

"Where is he?" Nari thought to himself.

Suddenly three giant cards flew at Nari and hit him in the chest. Nari clutched his chest and mentally kicked himself for forgetting Luxord, who was standing nearby with a smirk. Nari swung Nakir and an arc of flames flew at Luxord, who suddenly disappeared as the flames hit him.

"What's going on here?" Nari said to himself.

"HA!" Zexion yelled suddenly.

Nari's entire body exploded in pure, agonizing pain. Nari looked around him, but didn't see either member anywhere. And then Nari realized what was happening.

"It's an illusion! Phoenix Storm!" Nari yelled as white whips of fire shot in every direction.

Suddenly the air shifted and Zexion and Luxord appeared. Zexion was clutching his arm while Luxord said "Impressive, you've turned the tables on us Nari. The gamble has favored you this time around."

"Think that was impressive? Watch this! Freezing Shot!" Nari said hurling Shekinah at Zexion.

Zexion blocked the sword with his Lexicon and the waves of ice energy passed by him harmlessly. Zexion shot a purple blast of fire at Nari, who rolled to the side and shot a blast of fire at Luxord, who disappeared in suddenly and reappeared next to Zexion.

Nari smirked and said "OK, then let's really get cooking."

Nari made both of his swords disappear and a massive burst of flames shot out of Nari's hand and slammed into Zexion, who yelled before disappearing in a burst of pages.

"You're a one-trick pony, you know that?" Nari said creating a flame grenade in his hand.

Zexion reappeared in a flash of light and laughed "Oh really? Try this!"

Zexion's book opened and cords of green light shot out and hit Nari in the chest. Nari felt his energy being drained and the flame grenade disappeared, and Nari smirked and said "Now this is new. And so is this."

Nari snapped his fingers and Zexion became encased in a massive block of ice. Zexion glared at him through the ice and Nari laughed and looked over at how the battle was progressing. To his horror, he saw that the kids were fighting Saix.

"Anael! Help the kids!" Nari yelled to his apprentice.

"Got it Nari!" Anael said with a determined expression.

Saix stood there calmly as each of the kids panted heavily. They had fought with everything they had, and they hadn't even scratched the guy. Saix carried a strange white and blue weapon that they had only heard about. It was a Claymore, strange type of sword that had a strange star-like shape at the end. Junior rushed at Saix, his claws out and ready to strike when Saix side-stepped the attack and struck Junior in the chest with the Claymore, sending him sprawling backwards.

"Junior!" Minnie and Mimi yelled.

"I-I'm all r-right." Junior panted as he got back up, clutching his bleeding chest.

"He's…not even trying." Mimi said in amazement.

"Can we begin this fight? I haven't even gotten to use any of my powers." Saix said.

"No way…" Minnie said in awe.

Saix smiled and his eyes seemed to flash yellow and become...beastlike. Saix's Claymore sprung out with two spiked looking stars at the end of it and he let out a harsh battle cry. Minnie and Mimi both ran at Saix, but with one swing of the Claymore he sent them crashing back onto the ground, unable to move.

"And I thought Carnage's children would be somewhat of a threat. Pathetic…I wonder what would happen if you were to become a Heartless?" Saix said with an evil smile.

"N-no!" Minnie cried as Saix picked Junior up with ease.

"A Symbiote Heartless. Just imagine the possibilities." Saix said raising his Claymore as several Neoshadows and Novashadows appeared around him.

"Shadow Pulse!" a voice yelled from above them.

A crisscrossing wave of darkness shot from the sky and enveloped Saix. All of the Heartless exploded in a shower of darkness and Saix roared in pain and released Junior. Junior fell to the ground twitching as Anael shot a ball of wind at Saix, who smacked it aside with his claymore.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Anael. You've grown from a sniveling little brat who cowered at our feet into a decent threat. Too bad you won't live long enough to continue that." Saix said with an evil smirk.

"Guys, run. I've got this." Anael said determinedly as she summoned her staff in a flash of light.

"Anael, are you sure?" Mimi asked quietly, as she remembered how terrified Anael was of this member when he revealed his identity.

Anael looked back at them and gave them a confident smile. Mimi and Minnie smiled and nodded and ran over to help Junior up.

Anael wasted no time and shot a wicked tornado at Saix, who leapt to the side and swung his claymore at the ground, creating shockwave of strange blue flames. Anael created a shimmering barrier around herself as the attack smashed into it. The barrier held for a moment, and then shattered. Anael was blasted backwards, but regained her balance and stood firm.

"Why aren't you going berserk? You know, you're power?" Anael asked cautiously.

"Why isn't he what?" Minnie asked Mimi and Junior, who shrugged.

"I can only do that when the moon is out, you stupid girl. I'm called the Luna Diviner for a reason, and for me to be at my best the moon must be out. That said, I can still destroy you even on the cloudiest night." Saix said.

"We'll see about that!" Anael yelled as she flew at Saix, trading blows with the member with surprising ferocity that caused him to take several steps backwards.

"Your heart will be judged!" Marluxia yelled slashing at Nightingale wildly.

Nightingale had transformed both of her hands into long-swords, and was blocking every attack Marluxia threw at it her. Nightingale grinned, she loved a good fight. Nightingale kicked Marluxia in the chest and slashed him in the chest twice before laughing.

"Not bad, you're certainly a challenge." Marluxia said charmingly,

"You're not bad yourself, but I'm better!" Nightingale said jumping in the air and spinning quickly, spiked maces shooting out as tentacles and swinging at Marluxia, who blocked and dodged them, but was caught in the stomach by a mace. Marluxia grunted in pain and swung his scythe, a pink arc of energy flew out and slammed into Nightingale, who flew back and landed on the ground, she rolled to her feet and said "Thank you sir, may I have another?"

Marluxia frowned and said "No wonder you're a general."

"Yeah, it wasn't just my looks, it's my badass fighting too." Nightingale said dashing at Marluxia, her whips turning back into swords again.

Zap ducked as Vexen send a wave of giant icicles at him. Zap laughed as a tentacle whipped out and grabbed Vexen's shield. Vexen yelled as Zap pulled his shield away from him and broke it in two.

**"Hehehehe, ready to DIE!"** Zap asked evilly as more tentacles whipped out and latched onto Vexen and being absorbing his energy. Vexen screamed in agony until he collapsed onto the ground.

**"That was disgustingly easy. How're you holding up?"** Zap called to Billy, who grabbed all six of Xaldin's Lances and hurled them at him.

Xaldin growled and disappeared in a burst of wind. Each of the lances flew through the wind and as Xaldin reappeared the lances flew back into his hands.

"Not bad, though my guy is like 10 times tougher." Billy said dodging a lance and forming his hand into a gun.

"Chaos Cannon!" Billy yelled as a massive burst of energy shot out of the gun and blasted Xaldin in the chest. Xaldin went flying until he crashed onto the ground forty feet away, and he didn't get up.

"Take that motherfucker!" Billy said with a grin.

**"Hey, um, dude?"** Zap said.

"Yeah?"

**"Kids are fighting the card guy."** Zap said pointing his finger in the kid's direction, where Luxord was bashing Junior in the face with a large card.

"No! Come on, we need to-" Billy said before being surrounded by a wall of fire. Zap growled as he was prevented from helping Billy now.

"Sorry man, but I've got no choice but to fight you." Axel said sadly as he walked over to Billy.

"Get out of my way!" Billy said rushing through the fire and swiping at Axel.

Axel disappeared in a burst of flames and reappeared a few feet away, holding to strange looking weapons. They looked like red and white spiked discs, but Billy knew what they are.

"Chakrams. Flaming Chakrams, just fan-fucking-tactic." Billy said sarcastically.

"By the way, I attack by throwing these at you, so you may want to dodge." Axel said in a bored tone.

"Uh…thanks." Billy said surprised.

"No prob, now take this!" Axel said hurling the Chakrams with incredible speed, but not so as fast as to where Billy couldn't easily dodge them.

"What's with you? Aren't you with the Organization? Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Billy asked.

"Because I'm not completely with the Organization, I was at first, and then I met someone who made me realize how horrible they really are, so I started going against them. But now…I've really got no choice but to do what they say." Axel said with a sigh.

Billy used his mind to extend a wave of thought to Nari, so he could speak with him without actually talking.

_"Little busy here, what?"_ Nari said.

_"Can you fight and pay attention to what's going on here? The fire guy seems willing to talk about the Organization and why they're back."_ Billy said.

_"Axel's the only one I'm considering not killing. I'm listening." _Nari said as he avoiding a silver blast of energy from Zexion's lexicon.

"How did you all come back and what powers have the Syndicate given you?" Billy asked aiming his gun at Axel.

"We were revived by the Syndicate to help them with a certain goal, what that goal is even I don't know. But as to what powers we have, well, that's another story." Axel said with a small laugh.

That didn't really answer Billy's question, so he said "You guys are Nobodies, beings who have lost their hearts. You can't come back, like Nari said, because you fade into darkness when you die."

Axel nodded and said "You're right, that's what did happen. But after the Syndicate revived us, they gave us a special gift that ensured that we would be able to crush you all."

"And that would be?" Billy said.

Axel smiled and said "Hearts."

"No way." Billy said in sheer amazement and even Zap expressed shock at this turn of events.

_"That's impossible! The Syndicate can't give someone a heart! They only have one heart, how can they get another one!"_ Nari yelled in Billy's mind.

"How?" Billy asked creating a gun in his hand.

"I don't know, but we have just as much emotions as you do." Axel said.

Billy fired a blast of darkness at Axel who disappeared in a flash of flames. Axel ran at Billy and shot a wicked wave of flames at Billy, who jumped through them and punched Axel in the face with a supercharged punch of chaos energy. Axel went flying backwards and crashed onto the ground near Xemnas and Vanexeire.

"You have Hearts!" Nari yelled and Zexion, who smiled and said "Yes, and what I feel right now is an urge to destroy you."

Nari growled and ran at Zexion, who shot a burst of pages at him. Nari jumped over the attack and flew straight at Zexion, both of his swords charged up with light energy. Nari slashed at Zexion over and over again with both swords until purple blood gushed from everywhere on Zexion. Nari looked over at the other battles and saw Nightingale leap into the air and swoop down on Marluxia, stabbing him with a giant spear of pure energy. Marluxia let out a gasp of astonishment and fell backwards onto his back.

Nightingale let out a laugh of delight as she stomped on Marluxia's chest over and over, causing him to cry out in pain. Nari smiled as his friend's ruthlessness and then looked over Anael's direction and saw her block an attack from Saix and strike him in the chest with her staff, charged with light and darkness. Saix roared in pain and fell backwards. Nari ran towards Anael and shot Saix with a massive burst of white flames while Anael swung her staff, creating a massive tornado that mixed with the flames, incinerating the Organization member. Smoke rolled off of Saix's body and the two angels turned to each other.

"Thanks master." Anael said gratefully.

"No prob, that worked to perfection." Nari said with a small smile.

"I have a feeling we forgot something though." Nari mused out loud before feeling an immense wave of pain course through his arm.

"Forgot about me?" Xigbar asked with a grin holding his arrowguns to the side with a cocky grin.

"No, just thought that I'd beaten you for about the thousandth time." Nari said clutching the bleeding wound.

"Psh, as if." Xigbar said aiming his guns right at Nari's chest.

Anael flew in front of Nari and shot a blast of darkness at Xigbar, who smirked and warped. When he reappeared, he fired multiple times at Anael, who yelled out as the beams sliced through her.

"Anael!" Nari roared as he shot a blast of fire at Xigbar who warped again.

Xigbar reappeared and prepared to fire again, but was kicked in the face by a black boot. Xigbar went flying into a stone pillar and didn't come back up.

"Nightingale?" Nari said with a grin.

"Who else?" Nightingale said with a wicked grin as she walked over to where a few Novashadows were and killed them with her bare hands.

Nari noticed that the kids were having trouble with Luxord, as Minnie and Mimi were on all fours panting heavily while Junior slashed a card in half. Nari quickly flew over to the fight and blocked an attack that would have hit Junior in the head. Nari shot a massive blast of nonstop flames at Luxord, who tried to block with his cards, but the fire overwhelmed his defenses and incinerated him. Nari looked at the kids and said "You kids all right?"

"Y-yeah, thanks for the save Nari." Junior said wearily.

"That was incredible." Minnie said slightly in awe of the angel warrior.

"Thank you." Mimi said quietly.

Nari waved his hand dismissively and walked over to Anael, who was beaming with pride for her master making a timely save. Suddenly both angels felt a huge wave of darkness and looked over in its direction. Mandy ducked as Larxene threw a knife that was charged with electricity. Mandy then ran at the other blond and slashed her over and over again with her claws until Larxene fell to the ground, unable to keep going. Mandy's face was in a snarl as the many wounds on her arms and chest healed.

"Which one do you prefer Master?" Anael asked.

"What do you mean?" Nari asked his apprentice, who smiled.

"Larxene or Mandy? Which one would you rather put up with?" Anael asked.

Nari laughed and ruffled Anael's hair and said "Mandy, she's nasty, but she can control her…well, nastiness to a degree. Larxene's just a bitch through and through."

"Too true." Anael said under her breathe, causing Nari to smile.

Nari and Anael looked around and noticed only Xemnas and Vanexiere still stood. Every slowly walked towards them and Nari said to Xemnas "Hearts… you have hearts..."

Xemnas smiled and said "And with hearts come powers beyond imagination. Look around you."

The group looked around and to their horror every member that had been defeated was getting to their feet, and was enveloped in a dark red aura. After a moment, every member was standing tall, ready to attack again.

"You look surprised." Xigbar chuckled.

"Now, the Syndicate has a score to settle with you Carnage." Xemnas said.

Billy stepped forward until he was about ten feet from Xemnas and said "Oh really?"

Xemnas held out his hands and two blades shot out from the sleeves of his coat. They looked like red laser blades, and Billy recognized them from something Nari told him many years ago.

"Ethereal Blades." Billy muttered as he created two long-swords with his hands, charged with chaos energy.

"You should know that a head-to-head confrontation is never the wisest course of action." Xemnas said disappearing and reappearing next to Billy who slashed at Xemnas's head, but he was no longer there. Suddenly white lines appeared all over Billy, and he tried to move his body, but couldn't.

"What the hell is this!" Billy yelled as he struggled to move.

"Your doom. Everyone, at my command. Vanexiere, ready the attack!" Xemnas commanded.

"Billy!" Mandy yelled running towards her mate.

She was about halfway there when about a hundred Novashadows appeared in front of her. Hundreds upon hundreds of Heartless surrounded the group, to prevent them from helping Billy.

Vanexiere smiled and held a hand out in front of him. His eyes slowly changed from blue to crimson. A ball of white light formed in Vanexiere's hand. It slowly grew larger, just like the balls of darkness that were forming in the other Organization member's hands.

"Light and darkness…such an amazing combination, don't you agree?" Vanexiere said quietly.

"Master, they're using that attack they did on you when you rescued me!" Anael cried.

"I know, except it's about thirty times worse because all of the members are doing it, and with Vanexiere using…" Nari looked closer at the ball and saw that it was…

"Light! Raw light?" Nari said in amazement.

"How's that possible?" Anael said, equally amazed.

"Not sure, but I'm sure as hell not letting Billy find out." Nari muttered as he pointed his hand in Billy's direction.

Billy was still struggling to get out, but how could you overcome nothing? The power of nothing was what kept Billy in place, a power few had heard of and none, as far as he knew, had mastered. But apparently Xemnas had mastered it, because he was using it perfectly. Each Organization member, Xemnas included, had a ball of pulsating darkness in their hands, at least two feet in diameter. The ball of light in Vanexiere's hand had grown to the size of a beach ball, and was growing larger. Suddenly it flashed white and began pulsating wildly.

"Say farewell Carnage!" Vanexiere yelled as he fired the ball of light from his palm.

All of the members fired the balls of darkness at Billy, who was thrashing now, desperately trying to get out. Suddenly he felt as if he was being crushed by all sides, and suddenly he was laying down close to Anael, who was looking down at him in horror.

"NO NARI!" Anael screamed at where Billy had just come from.

To everyone's amazement, the Organization's attack target had changed, from the deadly Carnage, to the Raziel Prodigy, who stood in his friend's place as the light and dark attacks raced towards him.

_"Take care, my friend. Watch over Anael for me."_ Nari said to Billy in his mind.

"Nari! What the fuck are you doing!" Billy yelled.

The balls of darkness slammed into Nari from all sides, and Nari roared in complete and utter agony as an immense amount of darkness coursed through him, attacking everything in his body. Nari looked up as the ball of light was feet away and he smiled bitterly. The ball of light slammed right into Nari's heart.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion from the attack was immense, destroying every Heartless and blasting everyone backwards, even the Organization members. The smoke around Nari was pure white, with purple bolts of lightning coursing through it.

"MASTER!" Anael screamed as tears filled in her eyes.

The Organization members began to laugh, laughing that they had finally destroyed one of their oldest foes, killed the one who interfered with their plans so often, the one that had caused the Syndicate so much grief.

There were two members that were not laughing, Xemnas and Vanexiere. Vanexiere was frowning while Xemnas sighed and said "I thought you said it would tear apart the person or thing it hit?"

Vanexiere's eyes slowly faded back to clear blue. "I'm not sure, by all means he should have been vaporized from the sheer amount of darkness, and that Light Pulse attack was one at full-power. I'm…not sure."

"What are you talking about?' Saix said sharply.

"Nari…he survived." Anael whispered to herself.

"What! How? That attack was enough to cause me serious trouble in reforming, it should have annihilated anything non-Symbiote!" Billy said as the smoke began to clear.

"I-I don't know. But Nari's alive…barely." Anael said softly as her eyes sparkled.

The smoke finally cleared and Nari stood there, both arms hanging limp, unusable and broken. He was drenched in golden blood, from his head to his wings. Blood dripped from his wings as darkness continued to attack his body. Nari then took a step towards Organization XIII…then another…and then a final step.

"Never…will I let…you take…someone dear to me." Nari gasped.

Nari's knees buckled and he fell straight to the ground, crashing onto it in a heap. Vanexiere and Xemnas smiled and the others members began to laugh once more as the group looked in horror at the fallen warrior.

"Master?" Anael whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

"Master!" Anael yelled as she ran towards Nari and fell to her knees.

Anael could feel his presence, but it was the weakest thing she had ever felt and it was growing weaker by the second. The darkness was tearing Nari apart from the inside out, so Anael put her hands on Nari's bare chest. Anael's hands flashed white, and as she moved her hands away from Nari, blackish purplish goo began to seep out of him. Anael continued to do this with one hand while she placed a hand on Nari's chest. This hand glowed bright green.

"What's she doing dad?" Minnie asked wiping her eyes as Junior patted her on the back.

"That attack…was meant for me…" Billy muttered.

"Dad?" Junior said.

Billy snapped out of his reverie and looked as his son and said "She's trying to save Nari by extracting darkness from him and healing him at the same time. I didn't think it was possible to extract darkness from someone, but I suppose Anael is special, like her master."

"Will Nari live?" Nightingale said, her face strangely pale.

"I don't know…Anael's all that's keeping him alive right now."

"No…no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Anael cried as the light from her hands began to fade.

"What's going on dad?" Minnie asked.

"She's completely out of energy, she used everything she had to heal Nari, but it wasn't enough." Billy said shaking his head.

The Organization members had been watching the angel girl try to heal her master, but fail. They began to laugh again louder, now that their old prisoner had failed to revive the one she cared for most.

"Stop laughing you monsters!" Anael yelled as tears poured down her face.

All of the members stopped laughing, even Xemnas and Vanexiere. The sheer amount of anger coming from the sweet, innocent angel girl was staggering. Billy had never seen an angel so angry before. So full of fury that he was surprised a being of light could achieve something like this.

"Do you have any idea how much he's suffered because of you! He watched everything he knew and loved be destroyed! And you laugh as he saved his best friend's life! How dare you!" Anael whispered, but the force of her words made them audible to everyone.

"He was a fool, trying to prevent us from achieving completion. He was a worthy opponent, but in the end he was nothing more than a stepping stone to power. Now that we are complete, we can enjoy the bliss that you all enjoy." Xemnas said with a broad smile.

"You think having heart is bliss…maybe you should know…what he feels like…to have your heart broken! Anael said holding both of her hands out towards the Organization members.

"The one you loved…the feeling as you watch him suffer through the torment of loss…love…it's an amazing emotion, which all who have hearts feel." Anael whispered.

Anael's hands glowed dark pink, and she yelled "This is how I feels to have your heart break! To have it shatter as you watch the one you love fall!"

Anael's hands began glowing brighter and brighter, and each Organization member clutched their chests in amazement. Each of them began shaking uncontrollably as their chest began to cause them pain that intensified every second.

Larxene screamed "What's going on!"

"Of course…it makes sense mon!" Grim said suddenly.

'What do you mean Grim?" Steve asked.

"I just remembered something. All angel names are based off of ancient angels who had special powers. Angels are named after these ancient angels, and get some powers from their names. Nari and Anael are no exception. As far as I know, there's never been an angel called Nari before, so I don't think Nari is Nari's actual name mon." Grim explained.

"What about Anael?" Mandy asked.

"Anael is the angel of affection, passion, romance, but most importantly…love." Grim said.

"Love? What does that have to do with what's going on now?" Pain asked as the Organization XIII member's screams intensified.

"All hearts, even the darkest and cruelest ones, have the ability to love. If my theory is right, Anael is causing the Organization members to feel what it is like to feel the pain of loss. The unbearable pain of losing the one most precious to you. She is bringing forth powerful magic and using it to affect Organization XIII's hearts. I suspect the hearts they are using are special hearts with darkness or some other evil element imbued in them. That is why they are being affected so badly" Allen said sadly.

Anael yelled out her own name, but it was as though she were speaking in a different dialect, one that was soft and rang out in the air for a few moments even after she finished yelling her name. Pink light shot from each of the Organization member's hearts and each of them screamed in agony. Xemnas created a dark portal and went through it. Each one of the members did the same thing. Axel, who was still unconscious, was spared from the attack, and was dragged into a portal by Lexaeus. The Organization had fled from Anael's attack.

Anael stood there for a moment, and then fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She crawled over to Nari and cried "I'm sorry master, I'm sorry I can't save you!"

"Grim, make a portal now or I'll exile you to Bane's Dimension!" Mandy demanded.

"On it mon!" Grim said slashing his scythe at the air and creating a portal to HQ.

_"They'll pay for this…those bastards will PAY!"_ Billy thought as Nightingale helped comfort Anael and helped get Nari through the portal.

* * *

**IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM**

* * *

Blindingly white lights glared as Nari slowly opened his eyes. He felt extremely sore, as though he had been attacked and beaten within an inch of his life. He somehow found the strength to move his head up and saw that he was in a hospital room, with various IV's and monitors hooked up to his body.

_"What...happened…where…where am I?"_ Nari thought thickly, trying to clear his thoughts.

And then it hit him. With dread

"Organization XIII, they…came back…they attacked us…the last thing I remember was the new guy attacking me, and then…nothing." Nari thought.

**_"You were pretty messed up there, they weren't sure you would make it this time. You've been in a coma for five whole days." _**A voice said in Nari's mind.

"Hey…did…did everyone make it out OK?" Nari asked.

**_"Yes, they each escaped with minor injuries, but other than that they're good. Anael's been worried sick about you." _**The voice said.

"Where…is she?" Nari asked weakly.

**_"Next to you in a chair. She couldn't stay awake any longer, so she dozed off about an hour ago. She hasn't left your side for anything, and she refused to eat, sleep, or drink until your condition improved."_** The voice said replied.

Nari lifted his head off of the pillow and saw Anael slumped over in her chair, sleeping fretfully. Her hair was a mess and there were bags under her eyes, obviously from lack of sleep. She was muttering in her sleep, but Nari couldn't make out what it was.

"Anael…wake up." Nari said softly.

Anael stirred by remained asleep. Nari touched her consciousness and whispered _"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."_

Anael's eyes flickered open, and Nari could see rings around her eyes, confirming the voice's story that she had not slept in days. Anael's eyes looked around the room and fell on Nari, where she whispered "I'm dreaming again…this is just another nightmare."

Nari lifted himself a little off of the bed and said "Anael, I'm OK. You don't have to worry anymore."

"Master…you're…alive…" Anael whispered a tear rolled down her face.

"Anael…calm down, everything's OK now." Nari said soothingly.

Anael flung herself from the chair and onto Nari's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Nari wrapped his arms around her while she cried her heart out on his shoulder. It was terrifying, waiting…waiting…and praying that Nari would survive yet another attack from the Syndicate. Nari was everything to her. He was like a brother, a teacher, a friend, and something so much more all combined. He was everything to her, and she came close to losing the person she cared about most in this cruel Universe. Anael continued to sob for another 5 minutes, and Nari just patted her head and tried to soothe the upset angel girl. Finally, Anael lifted herself up and looked at Nari, and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Please…just don't ever do that again. You can't protect everyone Nari." Anael said sadly.

"I know Anael, but I just couldn't let them get Billy. He's my oldest friend. I had to protect him and his children too. They don't know what they're up against Anael, and things are going to tougher than ever." Nari said softly.

Anael got angry at that. "Meaning that you're going to get hurt again, trying to protect everyone at the cost of your health! I can't just stand by and watch you try and do this all on your own! You…you…" Anael stopped and took a shuddering breath.

"You mean too much to me Master." Anael said as she broke down in tears again. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was Nari being hurt.

"Hush Anael, please. Everything will be OK. Please stop crying, otherwise Nightingale might come in and pistol-whip me or something." Nari said, causing Anael to stop crying for a moment and give a watery chuckle.

"That's better. Why don't you show me that beautiful smile?" Nari said, causing Anael to blush pink and smile, something she hadn't done in days.

"There we go. As soon as we recover, we'll figure out a way to stop Organization XIII and the Syndicate. And Billy, Mandy, Nightingale and the others will help too. We're not alone in this fight Anael. You're never alone." Nari said as he wrapped her in a comforting hug.

The doors burst open and the two angels quickly broke apart, Anael's face a dark red. Billy and Mandy walked in, Billy looking concerned and Mandy looking bored.

"So, you survived yet another fatal attack, why is it that everytime we go into a big battle, you get your ass whooped like a fucking weakling?" Mandy said.

Anael looked at her in shock, and a flash of anger appeared in Anael's eyes. Before Anael could say anything, Nari said _"Stop. I forbid you to say anything. You have to learn your place Anael, she's queen of the world. She can do whatever she wants and talk however she wants." _

_"Yes Master."_ Anael grumbled.

"My love you shouldn't speak so ill to him, now's not the time for that. How you feeling man?" Billy asked.

"Sore as hell, considering darkness and light were forced into my body and tore at my internal organs and part of it was incinerated inside my body with pure light. I'll be back on my feet by tomorrow." Nari said with a grin.

Billy frowned and said "There you go, pushing yourself again. You've been in a coma for five days. It took Anael taking the darkness out of you, healing you with everything she had left at the moment, and the best healing equipment we have to keep you alive. That attack was strong enough to cause me almost irreparable damage. Allen said that if it were any other angel that got hit, they would've been killed on the spot."

"I'm alive, isn't that what matters?" Nari said as he made a small choking noise, which may have been a laugh.

"No, if you're going to help us then you can't throw away your life like that. What's with you anyway, why did you switch places with me? I could of survived the blunt of that attack by simply absorbing the attack and convert it to heal fast and make it look like it never happened. I've done it before." Billy demanded.

Nari sighed and said "You wouldn't understand."

"If I had a nickel for every time you've said that, I'd been even richer. You need to open up for once in you damn life. We trust you beyond a shadow of a doubt, even me, and you haven't even told us your real name. If you're going to fight for us anymore, you're going to stop keeping secrets." Mandy demanded.

Nari closed his eyes and waited. Nari then said "Anael knows everything."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"My past, my name, everything. She freed me from the shackles that I bided myself with. My memories no longer cause me pain…I'm free." Nari whispered the last part.

"You mean that you've stopped repressing your memories of the clan attack? Good, I was wondering when you'd finally man up and deal with your demons." Mandy said, though she knew that the last part really wasn't Nari's fault.

"Man up? Empress, you know-"Anael said angrily before Nari gave her a look, and she stopped.

"You should have told us." Billy said.

"I had a hunch. But I wasn't sure, you know how Nari gets." Mandy confessed.

There was a pause. "You're real name, what is it?" Billy said.

Nari rolled his eyes and swore in angelic, it sounded like the rush of wind and a low singing chant. Nari then looked at Billy and said "Nemamiah, angel of protection, defender of the weak…the guardian angel."

"That explains what happened today then, you were compelled to save me weren't you? Grim said that your names give you powers, but yours, it's more of a…" Billy trailed.

"Curse? Yeah, sometimes. Anyway, I'll tell you guys more about what happened about me, but don't expect it until I've recovered. "Nari said wearily.

"And I really hope you don't consider ME the weak to be defended because I will give you such a swirly if that's why you took my place." He squinted his eyes.

"It was an involuntary reflex man; the ways of our kind have us do things that we can't always control." Nari said.

"Fine, but you're going to tell us soon. The both of you rest up, especially you Anael, you need your rest. We'll swing by later, and by the way, Nightingale mentioned that she's going to pistol-whip you for getting her worried about you."

"Good old Nightingale." Nari said fondly with a small smile.

"Later man." Billy said as he and Mandy exited the room holding hands.

Anael felt a slight pang in her heart, and wished her and Nari could be like that. Nari sighed and fell back onto his pillow. "It's a good thing they didn't see the scars, I'm still trying to come up with a way to explain what happened at Blackwing Prison."

"Well, we need to tell them sometime soon, and they need to know what you went through, and how you refused to give in, despite what Amatis did to you. Why do you refuse to tell them all of the things you and I do to help the Empire? We saved everyone, and you didn't even mention it to Mandy or Carnage." Anael said with a tired sigh.

"Anael, Mandy has the trouble of running the entire empire while Billy has to deal with all sorts of other things, plus they're dealing with their kids right now. It's best to wait until the time is right." Nari said with a wan smile.

Nari smiled and with a great amount of effort, pulled himself into a sitting position. He summoned Shekinah and took as much energy as he dared to, because he would have complications if he absorbed too much energy in his weakened state. He held out his hand and the air swirled in front of the bed. Nari looked at a medical chart near the bed.

"Anael, I need you to go home and get some stuff, I'll be here for at least another two days according to this stupid chart." Nari said in annoyance.

Nari recited a short list for Anael, and she hurried through the portal. About ten minutes later, Anael came back through the portal clad in blue and white pajamas. Anael put the stuff she needed to get into Nari's beside cabinet and lay down next to him. Nari covered her up in his blanket and she snuggled close to him, burying her head into the warm crook of his neck.

"Good night Nari." Anael said softly.

"Good night Anael." Nari murmured as the two angels fell asleep, healing the wounds of the body and mind.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

* * *

Nari and Anael were all checked out and had their strength return to them, though Billy has a suspicion that Nari had lied about his real condition just to get out of the hospital. Junior, Minnie, and Mimi were doing remedial tasks around the house for disobeying Billy and Mandy's order, mainly doing chores and stuff. All was quiet and the group took this time to do some research. Allen called a meeting as everyone was present, except for Dan.

"Thank you for coming. As you know, I have been busy with many projects and doing multitude of research to combat the Syndicate. One I'm happy to announce that I reconstructed the Pumpkinator into our very own device of destruction using advanced methods of Bioengineering using the DNA of Sir William to create this." Allen pressed a button on the screen and showed them the new Pumpkinator.

This Pumpkinator was much different than the original one. It was the same size but it had black and red armor like skin with four spider-like legs and a scorpion-like tail with a large blade at the end. Its shoulders had a face that looks like a cross between its old pumpkin face and Zap's head. The arms go down to the flow with three large blade-like claws and shield arms. The body itself had an evil looking smile on I with razor sharp teeth and six eyes. The head on top was replaced by a large horn sticking forward that was jagged. The machine looked even scarier than its Nergal demon form.

"Hot damn that one serious looking badass machine you made brother." Steve said.

"Even I'm impressed." Mandy said.

"Thank you my Queen, I refitted it with state-of-the-art technology in the hardware, mother board, mechanics, and weapons that made the Pumpkinator look like a kid's toy. I call it the Symbiotenator."

"Well done Allen, this machine will serve us greatly." Billy said.

"Man, this will surely give the Syndicate a run for their money, nice work man." Nari said.

"Thank you all. Now than, on to my other research. After the encounter with the thought to be dead Organization members, I took samples of their blood and found…very disturbing results."

"What did you find mon?" Grim asked.

"From the information I've gathered thanks to Nari and other resources, we knew that the members were a manifest of dark energy that model their bodies from other organisms, most likely their old bodies, and gain incredible powers. But they lacked emotions and real solid forms. But what I found will be displeasing to you."

"Allen….we need to know what the Syndicate did to them….it's really important to me." Nari said slowly.

Allen took a deep breath and continued.

"As you wish. As you seen, many of the members have spout some sort of blood. After some experiments, I have deduced that indeed they have hearts of their own."

"Master." Anael spoke quietly to Nari.

"I know Anael…..I know." Nari hugged her to comfort her a little.

"But they're not human hearts." He added.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. It was Pain that broke the silence.

"Are you trying to tell us that they have…?"

"Demonic hearts? I'm afraid I do."

"Um Nari…how badly would it be for them to have demonic hearts?" Nightingale asked.

"The heart would grant them a far greater power than what they had before….but if what Allen says is true and they do have demonic hearts…it's a whole new ball game." He said.

"So that must mean there demons now right yo?" Irwin asked.

"Yes, they are no longer Nobodies and now full-fledged demons."

"Shit, then that means all we know about them is fucking useless. We will now have to relearn everything about them." Mandy scowled in anger.

"I believe I can at least give us a head start. By the just the blood, I now can safely say that they are demons of their elements." Allen said.

"Um, what does that mean?" Steve asked.

"Take Demyx, his power was controlling water. Now he is a water demon and thus will have a far greater control over it and he will be able to transform his solid body into water and turn into his true form. But I've noticed something else." Allen clicked again and a picture of a small four legged bug robot thing appeared on the screen.

"What's that?" Anael asked.

"This is Nanobot, a microscopic machine that was in the blood. I ran its program and found out that it has a large control over each member and makes them do whatever the controller wants."

"Is this with every member?" Billy asked.

"So far yes, but I don't have all of each members blood so I can't really say. Another thing I notice is that the members have not yet fully control their new hearts or the emotions they now feel. We may be able to defeat them if we act quickly."

"Yeah, kill those fuckers before they get the chance to use their hearts to the fullest. I'll rip them all out one by one if I have to." Nightingale said with an evil smirk.

"Um Allen." Anael spoke up.

"What is it Anael?"

"Does Axel also have those tiny robots in his blood?" Anael asked quietly

"Yes he does. May I ask why you are asking that?"

Anael looked down not really feel like talking at that moment. The others were confused by her sudden silence.

"Axel helped us in the past and was the only one that didn't go with the Organization plans, and you saw he tried to retaliate in the battle too. When Anael was imprisoned in their stronghold, The Castle That Never Was, Axel was the only friend she had there. He was the only one who showed her kindness. I also have a suspicion that he was the one who gave the empire the location of Anael in the first place, allowing me to come and save her." Nari said.

"I see….Allen what exactly do these Nanobots do?" Mandy asks.

"They monitor each member's health conditions and relay their positions to the main computer. They also seem to be able to send a deadly dose of venomous serum into the bloodstream to cause extreme amounts of pain and even death."

"Isn't there a way to remove them?"

"It's very unlikely. There are millions to possibly billions of Nanobots in each member. Removing even one of them sets of a safety protocol and they self-destruct themselves bringing down the host to their deaths as well."

Anael had a sorrow face on her as a tear rolled down her cheek. She really hoped to save Axel as he did so much for her and Nari. Allen saw this and it made him sad.

"…but….I may be able to make a virus and send a signal to all the Nanobots and shut them down without killing the host." Anael beamed when she heard that.

"Can you really?" she asked with hope.

"I might, it'll take me some time to decode the binary language the Syndicate has made. It is very fortunate for us that the Nanobots we collected have suffered enough damage so they can't receive or send signals or messages at this time."

"Do what you can Allen and report back to us when you cracked it." Billy ordered.

"Of course Sir William."

Anael got up and gave Allen a hug. Allen was shocked at first, not knowing what to do next.

"Thank you Allen, this really means a lot to me." She said quietly.

"You're uh welcome Anael." Allen said hugging back.

Anael released the hug and left the room with Nari. One by one, everyone left except Billy and Mandy were alone. Mandy went to were Billy was sitting and sat on his lap leaning against his body with her head on his shoulders. Billy wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him.

"This is seriously getting on my last nerves. The Syndicate has somehow brought back the Organization XIII members and turned them into elemental demons. They attack our kids and get their souls taken. When I find the fucker who's behind all this, I'm gonna make him wish to be Satan's personal bitch when I'm done with him." Mandy growled into Billy's neck.

"We will do that and more my love, but we need to get the kids trained so they can become powerful enough to handle themselves. The Syndicate will most likely go after them again, we have to be ready." Billy said running his claw hands through her hair.

"Sometimes I wonder why all this shit has to happen to us." Mandy huffed, but liked the feeling of Billy's hand running through her hair, it always calmed her down.

"I don't really know Mandy. But it does and all we can really do is take it head on and win, like we always do."

"I know it's…." Mandy stopped.

"What is it Mandy? Please tell me." Billy rubbed his face to her's.

"….I…I just don't want our kids to be part of this…..we already lost them once. I….I don't think I can take it if they are gone again." Mandy whispered and shed a tear.

Billy didn't say anything, he held Mandy closer as she trembled in his arms. It was no doubt that Mandy was a strong willed person and everyone thought that she was a heartless person that has no fears and can't be shaken up by anything, but Billy knew her the best. Mandy does have a soft side and she does have fears. She was scared of her kids being taken away from her, he felt the same. He didn't want his kids being part of this, but they are and all they can do is prepare them for the worst. Billy lifted Mandy's face to his and gave her a deep kiss to calm her. Mandy kissed back with the same passion and love Billy was giving her. After 10 minutes of non-stop kissing, they broke apart with a string of saliva connecting to their lips.

"Mandy, I know what you're feeling right now and I don't won't our kids to be part of this either, all we can do is train them and prepare them for the upcoming battles ahead. I'm not sure what the Syndicate is planning but whatever it is, we can and will beat them, just like all the enemies before them and all the enemies after them. We are Symbiotes and we kill all in our wake."

"You always know how to cheer me up." Mandy said using her rare smile for him.

"To make you happy is my life's mission."

"Don't go mushy on me. I'll be in the office for a bit, I need to get something. I'll be back soon." Mandy said giving him a kiss and leaving the room.

Billy leaned into the chair and looked at the display Allen made. It was both a light to the dark tunnel and pain in the ass. With the Pumpkinator now under their control and enhances with their technology and power, it will come very useful to them in the future. But with the members now elemental demons, things will only get rough.

"The Syndicate is pulling the works here, bring back old enemies and giving them power, destroying an entire angel clan for no reason it seems, and not to mention they try to take my kids. All to get to me, man what did I do to piss them off?"

"You did destroy very important aspects of their powers not too long ago." Said a calm voice from behind Billy.

Billy turned in his chair to see Darkvoid standing near the wall.

"Yeah and I did other shit to piss them off as well. What are you doing here Darkvoid?"

"I wanted to see if you have any information about the Syndicate?"

"Look for yourself." Billy handed him the remote and a file.

Darkvoid quickly scanned the file and looked at the pictures. Though his mask was on, you could tell what he was feeling right now.

"So Organization XIII has been reborn into new form of demons. This is…..unsettling news Carnage."

"No shit and Nari is taking it pretty hard."

"Not surprising, the Organization members did have a big part in the annihilation of his entire clan. So it is understandable that he will feel frustrated by this turn of events. By the powers and balance that be, I hope he doesn't let his anger get the better of him." Darkvoid said looking at the report on the members.

"Speaking of which, it's about time for you to tell Nari and Anael the real reason their clan is gone." Billy said.

"What makes you think I lied to them?"

"Cause I know bullshit when I hear it."

"Indeed, but I can't reveal that kind of information to them, at least not yet."

"Then when? If you will tell them the truth than maybe Nari wouldn't be so…..like what he is now."

"Not my burden if he is like that. Nari must overcome his own demons if he wishes not only the death of the members, but the resurrection of his clan to be from a dream to reality."

"You can be a real soulless bastard sometimes you know that?"

"Coming from the creature of fear itself, your words mean little to me, and for the record, I do have a soul, it's just AS black and dark as my world I came from."

"Point taken. And speaking of the darkness, I was wondering if you can look over Anael for us, the Organization-"

"Has infused her with raw darkness and you wish for me to tell you all if the darkness is a poison or a safe guard to her well-being." Darkvoid finished Billy's sentence.

"…ok, how the hell did you fucking know that?"

"Like you, I have my resources on knowing what must be. And to the point, does Nari really want me to look over his pupil?"

"I had to persuade him to look at this as a potential threat. He's not happy about you going near her but he agreed to it."

"Then I will, but at a later time. May I ask about this one here?" Darkvoid pointed to Vanexiere.

"Him? Supposedly that dude is the new member; we have no Intel on him other than the fact that he can wield raw light as his power."

"Raw light you say? This could be a bad thing."

"How so?"

"Raw light is just as dangerous as raw darkness. It can tear anything that is has any remote darkness in any living being, and that includes you and me. You must be cautious on this one; he hides more than one first glance."

"I'll keep that in mind when I rip him apart. Darkvoid, I know whatever secrets your keeping from Nari you think is for the best ,but at least tell him something positive. He has been through a lot."

"So have many before and after his time. Nari isn't special, and the secrets I keep will only be revealed when the time is right and now isn't." Darkvoid said calmly but cold.

"…Fine, thanks for at least helping with the little problem with Anael at least." Billy huffed angrily.

"Your anger is noted, I know it may seem unfair now but the balance is threatened and that means all that live is in danger. I can't be worried with a single form, and more than just Nari's feelings are at stake here Carnage. Have faith in why I do the things I did and will do. Goodbye for now Carnage." With that, Darkvoid left through a portal he created.

Billy let out a sigh and sank back into the chair.

**_"It looks like shit has hit the fan a lot harder than we thought huh?" _**Zap said inside Billy's head.

"Oh yeah, Darkvoid is keeping something from not only Nari, but me as well. For once I wish the Order just tell us straight what the hell is going on. I bet even Grim knows more than us."

**_"Most likely, but hey kid, we need to get the squirts back into training. I think a weeks' worth a doing house work is enough punishment for them."_**

"Zap, you're not a parent so you don't know what it feels like to have your own do something stupid."

**_"Oh please, I hang around you and you did triple the stupid stunts you pulled more than they did. And your son just wants to be powerful as you and the only way he and the girls can ever get to your level is to go against stronger opponents. It's in his blood, to fight beings much stronger than him and take their powers for his own, just like you."_**

"I know, but the Syndicate is not to be messed with. They seemed to have are moves plan ahead before we could even think it up. They must have some sort of power that combines the all of the powers of the Order."

**_"Why say that?" _**Zap asked.

"Think about it, they seem to be able to bring back the dead and give them even more powerful than before, has somehow convince Him to join them when he usually does the solo act, and for the fact that they seemed to be able to reach the white gates with little trouble. Someone or something has great power to do all of this, and I believe this only the beginning." Billy said solemnly.

**_"All the more reason to crank up their power levels to the max so they can kill all in their way. We are Symbiotes and we do two things that we do best, spread our 'virus' and kill everything and take all kinds of powers in are wake!" _**Zap said laughing evilly.

"Um, that's three things dude."

**_"Whatever, the point is we need them back to training mode and fucking fast, we haven't heard a squeak from the Syndicate for over a week now, and they must be hatching a plan by now."_**

"You might be right Zap, let's get them back into training."

Billy left the room and went to find the kids.

* * *

**WITH THE KIDS**

* * *

Junior, Mimi, and Minnie were in one of the halls ways of the mansion cleaning the floors, walls, and decorations. Mimi and Minnie were wiping off dust from the few furniture they had in the hall while Junior was cleaning the floors. Minnie was humming a little tune to herself while Mimi keyed in a few notes with her humming. The two girls had grown attached to each other like sisters though they still fought for Junior's love, not as much. They become both best friends and sisters. Junior was mumbling while cleaning.

"This really sucks." He said quietly.

"What was that dear brother?" Minnie asked.

"Nothing, just that I'm sorry I got you two in trouble."

"It was our decision to follow you Junior, we have no regrets." Mimi said standing next to Junior.

"I know it's just…how can I be good as dad if I can't even put up a half-ass decent fight with some hood freaks?"

"They were the Organization Xlll members, the same ones that destroyed all of Nari's clan, father has mentioned this to us. They are a very powerful group of beings. You saw how even father was having a bit of trouble." Minnie said.

"Yeah, only cause he did that sparing match with Nari and drained his powers a bit, if he was at full health he would of kicked all of their asses." He said doing a few kicks in the air.

"But we were also in the way, he couldn't do much nor the others since we were there." Mimi added.

"I know…I know. If I didn't thought I could help than maybe they could of win…and maybe Nari wouldn't be in that coma for so long." Junior slumped on the floor.

Mimi and Minnie looked at Junior with a sad expression on their faces. Even what he should was kinda true, they didn't like the fact it made him so sad.

"I fucked up in Halloween town and now I fucked up at the battle, I'm not even worth the time mom and dad spend to train me." He hung his head low.

Junior felt like so far in life that he has messed up everything and got all that he cared hurt because of him. He then felt two pairs of arms wrapped around his neck. He looked up to see both Mimi and Minnie kneeling besides him and giving him a comfort hug. Junior was stunned to be sandwich in between two beautiful girls.

Not that he minds it, quite the opposite in fact.

"Minnie? Mimi?" He asked.

"You are not a fuck up my beloved brother, you only did what you thought was right in your heart. And I said before I don't blame you for my death. And you wish to fight enemies in order to help out our family and friends, it is a noble thing and you shouldn't hound yourself so much." Minnie said running her hands through his short hair.

"R….really?"

"Yes Junior, you are brave and very noble indeed. You only want to protect the ones you love and show others you are willing to fight stronger adversaries. And you will be as powerful as your father one day, but it'll take time." Mimi said rubbing her cheek on his.

"But what if it takes too long and the Syndicate comes for us? I couldn't even protect myself let alone you two. You two shouldn't of come along, I could of gotten you killed! I could-mhp!" But Junior was silence by Minnie kissing him on the lips.

They stayed like that till she knew he was calm enough to listen and release the kiss.

"We would of come along even if you said no. and we didn't get killed and we won't be. Junior, I love you with all my heart and would follow you to the deepest parts of hell." Minnie said giving him another kiss.

"But…." Junior didn't say much as Mimi gave him a deep kiss as well.

"And I would do the same Junior, I love you very much and would follow you into the abyss without hesitation." Mimi said in her low voice.

"But why me?"

"Dummy, cause we love you." they said together.

Junior sat there stun at what they said. The two girls took this opportunity and started to shower him with kisses and hugs. Mimi held his head in place with her claws and gave him deep passionate kisses. When she let go of the kiss, Minnie went right in and showered him with her own passion. While Minnie was giving the kisses, Mimi was licking his cheek and neck and slow motion so he can feel it all. Junior was so stunned by the affection he was getting from the two girls, he couldn't move or even think.

Nor did he see two people standing in front of them.

"Ahem! I hate to break up such a 'tender' moment for you three, but you guys are a bit young to do that kind of stuff." the three jumped at the new voice and turned to see Billy and Nari standing there.

"Nari's right, how about you three wait till you're a little older before you go to explore _that _kind of relationship." Billy chuckled as the kids blushed deep red from embarrassment.

With Mimi you couldn't really tell but she was embarrassed.

"Dad this….um….this isn't what it…" Junior tried to find the words but his mouth got all cottoned up.

"As long as you three don't go all the way this early in your lives, I don't really mind." Billy said.

Three sighed in relieve knowing they won't get a stern talking to.

_"But now I have to do the 'talk' with them. This is so going to be awkward." _Billy thought.

_"Best of luck with that man, really glad I'm not in your shoes when that happens." _Nari communicated via thought to Billy while chuckling.

_"Oh fuck off you jackass, you won't find it funny when YOU have kids and have to do the 'Birds and the Bee's' speech. And I will get you back for that." _Billy thought back.

**_"I can always give the talk and tell them the many stories I have." _**Zap volunteered.

_"Hearing one of those stories from you will give them nightmares." _Nari replied.

**_"Screw yourself angel boy." _**Zap mumbled.

_"Alright, enough you two, let's just drop it and do what we came here for." _Billy stepped in.

"I hope you three have learned why we punished you. You can't go just do as you please, you could of really injury yourselves or others."

"Yeah, forgot that I was in a coma for OW!" Billy elbowed Nari to shut him up.

Nari gave him the stink eye till Billy pointed at Junior who had his head low. Nari quickly knew why and mentally kicked himself.

"Now that wasn't you fault Junior, it was Organization XIII's. So don't think it was you're doing that put me in that coma." Nari said softly.

"You're….not mad at me?" Junior said quietly.

"No sport, I'm not. Nor are your parents, they just don't want to see you guys hurt, that's all. None of us do, but going head strong into a battle like that can get you killed, even with your amazing regeneration abilities." Nari said.

"Thanks Nari." Junior said.

"Now that that's out, we need to get you three back into training; the Syndicate might attack us anytime now. It is imperative for you three to get better and stronger than where you are right now and I believe we should start with-" Nari put his hand on Billy shoulder.

"Billy, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Ok, stay right there." The three nodded and Billy and Nari went around the corner to talk privately.

"What's on your mind?" Billy asked.

"I think I should train with them." Nari said.

"Um, as cool as that is, why? No offense to you, but you know giddily shit about Symbiotes."

"I might know little about your species, but I do know how to train underlings when it comes to fighting. Billy, I need to do this, now that Organization XIII's returned with even more powerful forms, I need to teach them at least what I know from them even though it might do little now."

"If you really need to do this, then I'll let you, but be careful around Junior."

"I'll be careful with him and the others, I won't go overboard." Nari smirked.

"Oh it's not you going overboard that I'm worried about." Billy chuckled leaving Nari a bit confused.

"Ok now, since Irwin is still fixing the training room, we will have to do this outside and away from the mansion. There's a large patch of land not too far from here we can use for now. Nari is going to train you for this training part." Billy explained to them.

"Nari will train us, in what father?" Minnie asked.

"Um…good question, what are you going to teach them?" Billy asked to Nari.

"Nothing elaborate. Just simple fighting techniques. And maybe I'll so them a move or two. I need to see firsthand what they can do, and then I'll go from there." Nari shrugged.

"Sounds good to me, when can we start?" Junior asked.

"We can you do that now. Let's go." Billy said.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE MANSION**

* * *

Jeff, Pain, Allen, Steve, Anael, and Grim were at the side lines with a demon with a camera to record the training. Nari and the kids were in the middle of a large field just like Billy said there was. Nari was on one side and the kids were on the other. Billy was in between them acting as a referee.

"Ok, this will be a simple training exercise. I want you three to listen to whatever Nari tells you and listen to his comments and ours, we only wish for you all to get stronger and become wiser in battles like the one we had a week ago. Nari, start it off." Billy said.

"Right, now please pay attention for what I'm going to say and do. In any fight, you must know how your enemy fights and what their strategy is. From all the times I've seen Billy, Mandy, and Nightingale fight, they had many ways to know an enemy's style. Many…well, let's just say they can be worse nightmare on earth. Now I can't show you them cause I can't do them myself. But I can show you a few tricks up my sleeve." Nari began.

"Awesome, what's first?" Junior said basically jumping in excitement.

"Attack me." Nari said with a grin.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, attack me. And don't hold anything back."

"Um….ok, if you really say so." Minnie said.

Junior ran towards Nari full speed with his claw blades out. When he was a foot away from Nari, he disappeared in thin air. Junior blinked in surprise. He looked around to figure out where Nari went. Junior than felt his head get slammed by a boot from nowhere. Junior went flying in the air and was about to crash when Mimi and Minnie stop him from hitting the ground. They helped him up to his feet and went into their own fighting style.

"Goddamn that hurt!" Junior said holding his head in pain.

"He's fast." Jeff said.

"What Nari lacks in super-strength, he makes up for with his famous speed." Billy nodded.

"I never said it'll be painless now did I? Nari grinned.

"What purpose was that?" Mimi asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well, you should have learned that charging at your enemy headfirst is a reckless and foolish thing to do. The reason I let Junior do that, and why I did what I did, was to show him it's better for enemy's to go first, this will give you an idea of how they fight and perhaps tells you what their style is as well, if your good enough." Nari explained.

"Noted, don't go charging in." Junior said.

"Unless you can pull a good surprise attack like this!" Nari said.

Nari made a small tornado around the kids; the wind picked them up and started to twirl them fast in the air. Nari was controlling the tornado with ease with his pointing finger in a circle motion. Nari himself was having a good time. He started humming to himself and flipped the heads over a few times, bashing their heads against each other.

"If I were you three, I figure out a way to get out of this soon. Because at this point the enemy would have done something to you YOW!" Nari yelled as an arrow that seemed to come out of nowhere hit him in the shoulder.

This caused him to lose control of the mini tornado and it disappeared. The kids landed on their feet with Minnie holding her Symbiote bow with another arrow in her hand ready to attack again. Nari pulled out the arrow with a grunt. He used a burst of fire to destroy the arrow.

"That's my girl." Billy laughed.

"Thank you father dearest." Minnie bowed to her dad.

"Of course you encourage her to do something like GAH!" Nari was again stopped in mid-sentence as a huge boulder came flying towards him. Nari jumped right at the boulder and ran alongside the boulder and jumped off of it before it hit the ground. He flipped twice in the air and landed on his feet like it was nothing.

"Show off." Anael said fondly.

"I hate that crap. It's always 'If I can't hit them with my fists, let's throw a damn boulder at the problem." Nari said in an annoyed tone.

"Never leave your eye's from your enemy, cause they will use that to their advantage." Junior said smiling dusting of the rubble from his hands.

"Very true Junior, oh so very true. You got him good sport." Billy laughed even more.

"You know, that could've put me BACK in the hospital! Thanks for the concern...asshole." Nari grumbled.

"Are you alright master?" Anael asked.

"He's fine child, this is after all a training exercise and Nari is probably letting them do this for a reason." Grim said.

"Or he is just stupid for letting them get to him and not pay attention." Pain shrugged.

"HEY! Who side are you on pal?" Nari yelled at Pain.

"Why for the glorious Empire of course! For it will conquer all and the future of the Empire is in the hands of the young master and mistress!" he said puffing out his chest saying in that 'proud to be in the Empire' voice.

"Great, now he's going be like this for days! Thanks a lot Nari!" Steve said sarcastically.

"Sorry I asked." Nari said with a sigh.

At that time he caught one of Mimi's attacks in mid-air. It was a bowling ball with the word 'watch out!' Nari heard laughter, knowing it was from, he shot an ice beam and hit Zap dead on in the face.

"No comment from you, I already got lip from Pain so I don't want any from you Zap." Nari said tossing the ball over his shoulder, Mimi still attached to it.

Nari flapped his wings and shot in the air. Junior and Minnie were about to do the same when Billy voiced out they shouldn't do that.

"But why?" Junior asked.

"It'll leave Mimi exposed and she can't fly." Nari explained.

"Oh crap you right. Sorry for almost bailing on you Mimi, guess I wasn't thinking there." Junior chuckled nervously.

"But you didn't, so no harm was done." Mimi said.

"Always stick together and never-BONK!" Billy was hit in the head with an ice ball from Nari.

"Who's giving the lesson here?" Nari said tapping his foot in the air.

"You, but they should listen to all of our comments for this training exercise." Billy said rubbing his throbbing head.

"All but Dan's, he would more than likely make crude and sexual comments that are not meant to be said." Allen pointed out.

"Agreed." The others said together.

"Where is that dick anyways?" Steve asked.

"Last I remember, he was in the Empire main testing labs for something, but I don't know why he is there since it's strictly off limits to none high level personal." Pain said.

"Oh boy." Billy said shaking his head.

"What is it boss man?"

"I think Mandy finally found that test subject she was looking for with that new weapon she made a week ago. I feel sorry for Danny boy." Billy laughed.

"Really mon?" Grim asked.

"No, not really."

"Thought so."

Nari laughed at that but went back to training the kids. He summoned a few ice spears in the air and flung them at the kids. Mimi and Minnie dodged them while Junior destroyed them with his club hands. Nari flew down and as the children ran at him, weapons raised, he blasted them all back twenty feet with a blast of wind from his hand. Junior got back up and ran at Nari swinging his club hands at him. Nari just dodged them with ease.

_"This is not working, he can plainly see this. And he should know this wouldn't work again going head on like before…..unless?"_ Nari thought to himself.

He then sense an alarming amount of dark energy coming from behind him, he quickly dodged a beam of concentrated darkness. But not all the way. It grazed his left wing. Nari took Junior by the shirt and threw him in the direction of the beam, and just as he thought, Minnie was there and she caught her brother. Nari quickly healed his miner wound and dodge another random thing from Mini, but it curved back and attacks him again. He disintegrated the weird demonic boomerang with a blast of blue flames. But he was caught off guard when Junior jumped on top of him.

Nari tried to shake him off but Junior dug his claw blades into his back, coursing with darkness. Nari screamed in pain and felt the dreaded feeling of his powers being drained from him. He started to panic as he knew Junior couldn't control that power yet and he might accidently drain him completely, so he had no choice but to do the next attack.

"Sorry about this Junior." Nari said as he focused light into his fist and punched Junior right in the chest.

Junior went flying and slammed into the ground hard, he coughed up blood as he tried to get back up. Mini and Minnie went straight to him to help him up. Junior hold his chest as he felt the burning sensation of the attack going deeper into his chest, it felt like it was going to reach his heart. Luckily, his regeneration powers kicked in and he was healed within a minute. Billy went to his son to make sure he was ok.

Nari groaned knowing he'll be hearing this from the others. He didn't mean to do that, but Junior was using a very dangerous move with no proper training on it which makes it twice as dangerous. Nari shook his head a few times as his vision blurred slightly.

"Damn, they said I was cleared...bastards." Nari muttered.

"Hey Anael...are you sure he's completely healed?" Grim asked watching Nari shake his head a few more times.

"Uh...well, he's more at like 55% power. He told me he was fine, but I can see through that. He's still weakened from...well, almost dying." Anael whispered the last part.

**"Nari you fucking dick face asswipe! Why did you do that for! Are you trying to kill my species next generation?"** Zap yelled at him after he broke out from his ice prison.

"I hate to agree with Zap master, but that was very dangerous, you could have seriously hurt Junior." Anael said.

"It's not his fault, Junior was using an extremely dangerous move on Nari and he didn't have control over it, and while I wish Nari would of use a less lethal method to remove Junior off of him, he actually saved both their lives." Billy said and turns his gaze at Junior.

"Are you alright Junior, can you move?" Billy asked.

"'cough' yeah, just 'cough' my chest hurts a bit that's all 'cough'." Junior said with a raspy voice.

"It's ok sport, just keep breathing and don't move for a while, we'll get you back inside so you can rest up for a bit."

"No I'm fine, I can go on." Junior tried to stand up but the girls held him down.

"No Junior, just rest for a bit, let your powers heal you." Mimi said.

"Don't strain yourself, you took a big hit." Minnie said

"But…." the girls gave him the death stare and that shut him up.

"….you win, but I still want to continue." Junior said.

"In a bit you can, you two can continue the training, Pain, get the medical supplies." Billy ordered.

"Right away master Carnage!" Pain ran back to the mansion.

"Let just set you to the side lines for now, Anael can you heal him? Just in case?" Billy asked the angel.

"Of course Billy." Anael said with a smile.

Billy picked up his son and brought him to Anael. She placed her hands on his chest and a light green glow started to cover her hands and his chest. In seconds, whatever his powers didn't heal, she did and Junior felt better.

"There you go Junior, I'm sorry my master did that to you. He didn't mean to hurt you." Anael said.

"I said I'm sorry, let it go." Nari said with a 'what the hell' expression.

"Thanks Anael, I feel much better. And don't worry about me; I'm tougher than I look." Junior smiled.

"I can see that but try to be more careful." Anael warned him.

"I will."

"Ok then, Mimi and Minnie, continue your training." Billy said and went back to his spot.

"Hey man, I'm really sorry about that." Nari said with a small smile.

"No worries man and I did tell you to watch yourself now did I?" Billy said with a laugh.

"Well yeah but….wait, you knew this was going to happen?"

"Kind of, just the part where Junior got the upper hand on you. He is growing in power a lot faster than I was at his age, he will reach my level soon."

"Amazing...you Symbiotes are something else" Nari said.

"You bet your ass we are. Oh by the way."

"Yeah?"

"Duck." Billy grinned.

Nari was confused but then something hit him at the back of the head. Hard. Nari hissed in pain and looked back to see two very pissed off girls. Mimi had a slingshot with a demonic looking bird and Minnie had her sword out that was pulsing with dark energy.

And they looked mad as hell.

"Oh boy…..this might not end well for me." Nari said with nervous laugh.

They attacked together trying to hit Nari with everything they had. Nari was dodging their attacks easily, but was surprised at the intensity of their attacks; they were really into trying to hurt him. Mimi got him with one of those birds and it started to peck at his face. He killed it but yelled as Minnie's sword cut his arm. Nari used his wings to blow them away from him. He quickly healed his wound and looked up to see them ready to attack again.

"Huh, they're really mad at me for the stunt I did. Better step up my game for this round."

At that moment, the split up and ran at him at different directions. Nari waited for them to get close before he disappeared in a flash of speed and they slammed into each other hard. Nari reappeared and looked at the two girls who were holding their heads.

"That was real good teamwork you two, but you shouldn't let your emotion dictate your next move. The enemy can use that against you, believe me, I've been there and it sucks big time. Allies will get hurt on the battlefield, like with Junior, and your emotions can get the better of you. It's not easy, but sometimes you have to keep a level head as much as possible." Nari said, and both girls nodded.

"All right, time in!" Junior said running back up to the fight.

"Now...let's see how you guys do with..." Nari grinned.

"With?" Junior, Minnie, and Mimi said.

Nari summoned his blue and white sword, Shekinah, in flash of white light. Junior and Minnie caught on and made swords with their hands while Minnie pulled out a can-opener. Nari muttered a quick spell on his sword, protecting the edge with a small barrier to ensure he didn't hurt the kids too much, yet still be able to hit them.

"EN GARDE!" Nari said with a laugh as he swung his sword in an arc and icicles shot out towards the kids, who barely ducked in time.

Junior looked up to see Nari swinging downwards at him. He brought up his blade and tried to fend off the angel warrior. Minnie and Mimi jumped in and tried to help, but Nari just ducked and blocked their attacks effortlessly. Nari then lashed out and kicked Mimi lightly in the chest, sending her flying.

"Mimi!" Junior yelled.

"I'm fine!" Mimi called holding her chest.

Nari blocked and slashed at the kids, keeping them at bay with little to no effort. The kids fought like this for almost half an hour. At this point the kid were ready to drop, where Nari was barely winded. Nari dodged a potato gun from Mimi and a slash from Minnie and slashed Minnie in the chest and lightly kicked Mimi in the chest again.

"I know it hurts, but building a high pain tolerance will really help in the long run." Nari said.

Nari felt a large power source from behind him. Thinking it was Junior, he jabbed his elbow at the person and blindly grasped them and swung them to the ground. And he did all that without leaving his sights on the girls.

"Nice try Junior, but it'll take a lot more than a surprise sneak attack to get me." Nari grinned.

"But, I'm still here." Junior said thirty feet to the left of him.

Nari looked up to see that Junior was in fact still there. It was then he felt something squishy in his hands. He squeezes them to figure out what they were. He then noticed the other's expressions, a mixture of pure horror and fear in their eyes.

"Oh shit! He is so dead!" Steve said.

"I predicted his chances of surviving this unharmed are 0.0000000001%. Truly he is not going to make it." Allen said with fear in his voice.

"Um Nari….I think you should run like hell now mon." Grim said.

"Huh?" was all he said.

He heard a low growl from beneath him and was frozen in fear. There beneath him was Mandy and his hands were squeezing her boobs.

"Oh shit!" Nari yelled as he let go and took several steps back

"Nari." Mandy said in a low and venom voice.

"GAH! Wait, I didn't mean to do that! I thought you were Junior doing a sneak attack!" Nari jumped off of her and backed away slowly.

**"You really shouldn't try to grope your boss!"** Zap yelled.

"I'm not like that! YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T BE!" Nari roared angrily, shocking the kids with this sudden outburst of anger.

Nari glanced at Anael, who looked hurt for some reason, and Nari said "Oh come on, it was an accident. You all know-ACK!"

Mandy had quickly gotten up and stretched her arm and snatch his neck. Nari gagged as her strength made it hard for him to breath.

"I'm going to MURDER YOU!" Mandy yelled and punched Nari square in the face with a dark punch.

Nari went flying backwards and slammed hard into a hill headfirst. He made a hole 15 feet deep and 25 feet wide. He stirred for a moment on the ground in pain, and he looked up to see Mandy coming to him slowly before he was knocked out.

"Fucking idiot." Mandy muttered.

Mandy slowly getting closer to him, but Billy got behind her and wrap his arms around her waist so she could do anymore damage on him.

"Billy, let me go. I need to teach mister 'boob groper' here that these are for only one person to handle." Mandy said calmly but with anger.

"Now then my love, he didn't mean to do it, please don't kill him. He just got out from a coma." Billy said.

Mandy was about to say something when Billy started to nibble on her 'weak spot' on her neck. She shutter in pleasure as he added his teeth.

"Goddamn you Billy, I hate when you do that. Fucking unfair." She moaned quietly.

"Then don't do any more damage on him and I'll back off."

"…Fine, you win for now." She submitted.

"Thank you." Billy said as Pain came back with the medical kit.

"I have returned with….my lord! What has happened to master Nari?" Pain asked.

**"He tried to get 'all hands on deck' with Mandy's rack and she owned his ass like a noob." **Zap said laughing his ass off.

"WHAT! How dare he try to do such a-" But Billy cut him off.

"It wasn't his fault Pain, nothing to go blowing steam about."

"That was awesome mom!" Junior said.

"Most impressive." Minnie said in awe.

"Is he going to be OK?" Mimi asked pointing at Nari.

"Yeah, probably." Grim said, but then he looked over at Anael and frowned.

Anael was visibly shaking with anger. She was looking right at Mandy as golden flames began to form around her feet. Anael rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and removed a golden bracer on both of her arms. Anael then did the same with two greaves on her legs. Anael summoned her staff and flew right at Mandy with a speed she didn't have before.

"Leg weights…hmm…she had those when she was fighting Dan…from da look of those things, they gotta be a hundred pounds each…so how strong is dis child?" Grim asked himself.

"Yeah, he should wake up in a few minutes. Anyway I came out here because I got an update from-" Mandy began to say.

"MOM!" Junior and Minnie yelled.

Mandy ducked just in time, as Anael's staff missed her skull by a millimeter. Anael brought up her foot and kicked Mandy in the skull hard, sending her flying. Mandy caught herself and stopped herself with her demonic wings. She flew back down to earth where Anael summoned a snow white angel bow and yelled "THIS IS HOW AN REAL ARCHER FIGHTS!"

Anael summoned three arrows and fired them at once, all three aiming at Mandy's head. Mandy was surprised at how accurate she was firing, and directing arrows took intense concentration and skill. Mandy continued to dodge the speeding arrows, and Minnie felt a small wave of jealousy towards the young angel, who was demonstrating archery on a whole new level. Mandy dodged the arrows and shot a blast of darkness at Anael, who caught it in her hand and was holding it there like it was nothing.

"DARK PULSE!" Anael cried as the ball of darkness in her hand began to pulsate and shot at Mandy.

Mandy jumped to the side and narrowly missed the attack. Mandy looked at the crater left behind and said to herself "She's a natural. She was holding back when she fought Dan."

Anael ran at Mandy and shot a beam of ice at Mandy, which she dodged. Anael shot a small burst of fire out of her mouth that was only three feet, which Mandy scoffed at and said "Guess Nari couldn't teach you to do flames, huh?"

Anael yelled in anger and shot a ball of light at Mandy, which she dodged by inches. Anael swung her staff in a wicked display of speed, but Mandy was just as fast and dodged her every move. Despite this, Mandy was actually trying her hardest to dodge the attacks.

_"He's trained her really well. She's much stronger than I thought."_ Mandy thought as she avoided a double-handed swing.

Anael angrily shot a blast of darkness from her palms, which Mandy dodged with a cold laugh. Anael let out a growl of frustration and pointed her staff at Mandy. It glowed black and white, and a strange ball appeared at the tip of the staff. It began growing at a rapid pace and quickly grew to be about 5 feet in diameter. It began to pulsate and Anael yelled out "Eclipse CANNON!"

Balls of light and darkness mixed shoot out a Mandy at a speed the others could barely follow. Mandy dodged one and let another slam into her hand, exploding violently and destroying her hand.

"Ah! You little-" Mandy snarled in pain as she ran from the balls of light and darkness. Unfortunately the balls seemed to follow her, as though locked on to her. When about forty balls were following Mandy, she decided enough was enough.

"CHAOS SHIELD!" Mandy yelled as a wall of energy shot from her hands.

BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!

The attack slammed into Mandy's shield, but was held at bay. As the smoke cleared, Mandy's wounds began to heal up. Anael looked at Mandy, and then fell to her knees, panting heavily.

"Light and Darkness…such a deadly combination…if she could control it even better, imagine what dat child could do." Grim said in awe.

"Mom dodged almost all of those…wow!" Jeff said.

"Wow, she got really mad at Mom. Why do you think she attacked like that dad?" Junior asked.

"It's…complicated son. You see how Anael looks at Nari, right?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. She really likes him a lot."

"More than like son. She's deeply in love with Nari, and Nari has no clue whatsoever." Billy said.

"WHAT! But they kissed and everything. How could he not-" Junior said.

"Junior, Nari has been through a lot. His heart was literally damaged when his clan was destroyed. Part of him died that day and it may never recover. That's why Nari is so uptight. Anael loves Nari, and I bet that Nari feels the same based on how he treats her, but he doesn't know of his, nor Anael's feelings. I imagine that, along with Mandy hurting him, just made her snap." Billy explained.

"Oh…poor Anael." Mimi said sadly.

"Poor Nari…dad, what exactly happened to his clan?" Junior asked.

"I don't know Minnie. He's one of my best friends, but he's never told me what horrors he witnessed that day. It's a great burden, to hold a painful memory that long and never share it. But if he did, his heart may heal faster." Billy said as he began walking over to Anael, who had flown over to Nari and was healing him.

"Faster?" Minnie said.

"Yep. His heart's healing, just not very fast. Being around Anael, having someone he cares about with every fiber of his being, it changed him. He's been pretty upbeat lately, at least before Organization XIII came back. His heart will be healed soon, that much I know." Billy said.

"So…" Mandy said.

Anael sighed and wiped a drop of blood running down Nari's forehead. Minnie noticed how tender she was, and noticed her eyes glistening as she beheld her master, hurt by someone he should be able to trust.

"So Anael, how does it feel to know that your master just got the crap beat out of him?" Mandy said with a smirk.

Anael just sighed again and said "Why do you do this to him? You know he didn't mean it. Why did you hurt him? He almost died! I almost lost everything!" Anael yelled.

"Psh, I'm sick of the soap opera. You're just as sad as he is sometimes." Mandy said shaking her head as the group came walking up.

"Hey, that's going a bit far. She was pretty impressive back there, and she's really strong for someone who's only be trained for two years." Steve said.

"Whatever, It's always something with these two. You both are getting to be too unreliable lately, so-" Mandy began to say before a voice cut her off.

**"Not so fast, Empress. I have something to say." **A voice said.

A flash of grey light appeared next to Anael, and everyone started in surprise. It was a figure in biomechanical body armor that was grey, but had yellow trimming. It looked at everyone and said **"Anael's not the only one sick of you beating the hell out of Nari when you feel like it. He's done way too much for you. "**

"Like?" Mandy said.

"Mom, who is that?" Minnie asked in wonder.

**"I'm Artificial Intelligence Program Apollo in Project Breaking Dawn. You can call me Washington. I was assigned to Nari and Anael so Allen could study the effects of A.I. super soldiers and angels. I'd like to say it was a success."** the A.I. said.

"Why thank you Wash." Allen said.

**"I reside in Nari and Anael's minds. I know EVERYTHING about them, and I know that Nari has the utmost respect for you, despite how badly you treat him."** Wash said.

"I treat EVERYONE like this. I don't play favorites." Mandy said with a glare.

**"Anyway, Nari has suffered too much under your orders. I think it's time that you find out that he was captured for over a month by the Syndicate, and you had no…clue…at all." **Wash said slowly.

"When was this!" Mandy yelled angrily.

**"Planet Zowl. Blackwing Prison. Top-Security Syndicate Torture Facility, and where they take prisoners of the empire to get information. Nari was there for month. You not only didn't care enough about Nari to look for him, or notice him missing, but you failed to notice a large number of angels, plus Nightingale, going missing in an attempt to free him. Not to mention they both were involved in saving the empire under your nose no more than two months ago."**Wash said.

Mandy looked, for once, humbled and looked away. Everyone else was amazed, but the A.I. wasn't done.

**"They tortured him…he didn't break, no matter what Amatis, a Syndicate Commander, did to him. He was loyal, and he would've died loyal to the empire. And you treat him like a dog."** Wash said with cold fury in his voice.

"But…" Mandy said.

**"But nothing. Nari's heart is damaged, and yet you offered no help. Ever. The only thing you've ever done is help establish contact with Axel, and help Nari find out about Anael. That's the only positive thing you've EVER done for him."**

"Apollo. Offline. Now." Allen commanded.

**"Dammit, I hate when you guys do that shit. Complying…asshole."** Wash said in a flash of light.

"Ugh…what-what happened?" Nari asked as he began to stir.

"Nari! Are you OK?" Anael said hugging him tightly

"I'm fine Anael, I'm OK." Nari said softly while running a hand through her hair.

"And again, you get hurt, there has to be some short of curse on you cause there is no way someone gets hurt that much. Pain, let me see that medical kit." Billy asked.

Pain gave him the kit and Billy pulled out a healing crystal. He tossed it to Nari which he place it to his chest and it absorb into his body. In seconds, Nari's wounds were 100% healed.

"Thanks man."

Anael helped Nari up and Nari said "Sorry about that. Didn't mean for things to happen like that."

**"Right. He meant to get you dinner first."** Zap said.

BAM!

"Jackass. You know I'm not like that." Nari said angrily.

"You mean you have no sex drive." Mandy smirked.

"Madame Empress, maybe you shouldn't insult Nari about his…disability." Allen warned.

Nari took a deep breath and said "It's fine, I'm cool now. Just, just drop it."

"Though you shouldn't grope my wife again. You may not live through it." Billy joked.

"Yeah, besides, groping Mandy is Billy's job." Grim said.

BAM!

"Damn, should've seen that coming." Grim said walking over to get his skull out of nearby tree.

"I'm not like that!" Nari said angrily.

"Yeah whatever, like you weren't making out with Anael earlier this week." Mandy snapped.

"Well…that's…I don't know…"Nari muttered.

"How the fuck do you not know how you feel? Even I know when I have feelings, little they may be. Are all of the Raziel Clan having this messed up problem or are you truly that stupid?" Mandy said with a smirk.

Nari then gave Mandy a look, a look of the deepest loathing and yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IT'S LIKE, SO FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Nari turned around and shot into the air, flapping a few times to gain altitude before soaring away gracefully.

"Nari! Come back!" Anael cried out, but Nari ignored her.

"How dare he talk to me like that? He's going to pay." Mandy muttered aiming a sniper rifle at Nari.

"NO!" Anael said blasting the rifle out of her hands with a burst of wind.

"What the-"Mandy said.

"BIND!" Anael yelled pointing at Mandy with her wand, which appeared in a flash of light.

Black chains shot up from the ground and ensnared Mandy completely. Mandy laughed at Anael and then proceeded to break out of the chains. Anael struggled to contain the Symbiote, but Mandy snapped the chains in about twenty seconds and looked in the direction where Nari went, and said "You know, I'd normally kill anyone who even thought of trying that."

"Stop treating Nari like he's scum! All he's ever done is served you to the best of his abilities, and this is how you treat him?" Anael said fearlessly.

"I treat everyone like this, like I told Washington I don't really play favorites." Mandy said.

"It still doesn't make it right. You treat Nari like dirt. You insult him, attack him, and taunt him about his disability? Do you know how painful it is for him? You don't, because you don't give a crap about anyone but yourself." Anael said.

Mandy said nothing, instead she ran up to Anael and grapped her by the throat like Nari, Anael tried to break free but couldn't. she looked at Mandy right in the eye but was frozen in place. Her eyes were demonic and it scared the living hell out of Anael. She felt her whole body was paralyzed. She also felt this extraordinary power coming from Mandy. She didn't know where it was coming from or how she poses so much of it.

"Where….is this power….coming from?" She gasped.

"Like you, I was also holding back, but much more. I could have easily kill you. I am stronger and more powerful then you or Nari combined. I don't normally use all my power but you are pissing my off badly…..but I understand your anger." Mandy said calmly and place Anael down gently.

"Remember this, you may come from a powerful clan, but I am the Queen of the Empire for a reason. Try me again and I will-" But Mandy was cut off by Billy.

"That's enough Mandy, you made your point. Anael, she's right, if you push her too much she _will _kill you. And she is more powerful than Nari. But you shouldn't treat him like that, at least keep your thoughts to yourself my love."

"Who side are you on?" Mandy snapped back.

"At this point, ours. We can't be fighting like this, not with the Syndicate still lose. We need to be a team and treat eachother with respect. For me." Billy said lifting her gin and kissing Mandy.

Mandy kissed back and this made Anael even more angry at her.

"I'm going to go find Nari. I think you two should talk this out." Billy announced after breaking the kiss feeling like the two should work out their differences alone.

Billy walked into the house thinking were he might be.

"I bet I'll find him on the roof, angels tend to head for high ground to meditate."

Sure enough, Nari was on the roof, standing on top of a spire with his hands clenched and golden flames flickering at his feet.

Nari was seriously pissed off.

Nari was staring into the distance, and said in a deadly voice "Leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

"Not to sound like a pompous asshole here, you know I could easily kick the ever liven crap out of you before you made the first move. But besides that, you need to calm down with that. You know how Mandy is, you've worked for her for a long time, and you shouldn't let her get to you. She's not really known for her 'kindnesses' of others."

"Expect for you and the kids." Nari muttered.

"Well yeah but you need to chill out. You've work for her for long enough to know how she acts."

Nari whirled around and shouted "That's what I've been doing all these years! Do you know what it's been like for me this week! The group who destroyed my ENTIRE CLAN just came back and nearly killed me and everyone else! The last thing I need to be reminded of is my inability to recognize and feel love!"

"I know this has been stressful, but-"Billy tried to say but Nari cut him off and said "Do you know what it's like!"

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"The pain…the pain of being alone…ever since the attack, I've alone. I walked the path of darkness to fight the Organization by myself…you had someone to love, someone to hold you and care for you. I was alone."

"Three…hundred…years…I've had the destruction of my clan plaguing my conscious. I truly thought I was the last of my kind…no one quite understands you like another angel of your clan…Billy?" Nari said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do…if Mandy was killed in front of you?" Nari asked.

"What?" Billy asked, taken aback.

"You heard me. What if she died in front of you couldn't save her. What would you do?" Nari asked.

"….Probably what you went through, go to depression over her and go on a wild killing spree and consume all in my way just to get to the one that did it." Billy said gazing out.

"Much more than that. You would mourn her death for a while. Then you would slip into a fit of uncontrollable rage, so powerful you would destroy anyone and anything your way…you want to know how I know that? I watched my true love…the one I'd thought would always be by my side forever…be consumed by darkness. All around me, everyone was losing their hearts, a fate worse than death, for the process is irreversible. No one escapes from that unscathed." Nari said.

"Nari…" Billy said.

"After Isabelle was consumed by the darkness, I ran. I escaped…and then I felt something in me break…I wanted to suppress the pain…it was too much for me…so I repressed the memory so it wouldn't hurt so much…I slipped into a state of insanity…and I felt a part of me die that day…my heart was damaged due to the incredible trauma I went through…my ability to feel love was gone…I can love, I just don't feel anything…" Nari whispered with raw pain in his voice.

Billy was shocked that Nari actually revealed something about himself. All Billy knew was that Nari couldn't feel love or recognize it, but he didn't know the details.

"Nari, sometimes we must go through hell to truly understand what heaven is like, believe or not, I've been down the road of despair as well. But we all need to move on or the past will hinder our future. I'm sure if you went to the Order, they could help you." Billy said.

Nari sighed and said "I've been there. Darkvoid said there's nothing any of them can do. It would require angel magic…ancient magic that has been lost to time, and only certain angels can perform this sort of magic anyway."

"But there's still hope, you can still find an angel to help you do the spell." Billy said, but Nari shook his head.

"It can't be done like that, it's complicated, I don't even understand it" Nari said with a tired sigh.

"What's the deal with you and Anael anyway? You guys are so close, even for a master and apprentice." Billy asked.

"I…I don't know…without her, I'm not sure if I'd still be sane. She's just…amazing. She's sweet, intelligent, and a natural fighter. I feel this sort of warmth, when I'm around her. I don't know what it is though, I'm not sure if I've ever felt like this before around someone, it's been so long." Nari said with a frown.

"You care about her a lot, don't you?" Billy asked.

"I'd give my life up for her, she's everything to me. She freed me from the shackles I bound myself in, the chain of memories too painful to remember" Nari said in a tone that reminded Billy of himself, many years ago.

"Nari…did you ever read the report on the Halloween attack I asked you?" Billy asked.

"Yes."

"Did you read the part of the Soul Spear?"

"Of course, an item that can take souls like Grim is very dangerous, good thing you destroyed it."

"Unfortunately, there's more than one of them."

"More, how many?"

"Not sure, but my guess is that the Syndicate has more in store for us….and quite possibly you."

"What are you saying?"

"I know that Him entered both your and Anael's mind and learned your worse fears." Nari looked shocked when he said that.

"How…?"

"Nightingale filled out the report. I asked her to tell me. Don't blame her for telling if it was meant to be a secret, she goes by my orders."

"Ok, but what's that have to do with me?"

"Since Him at the time was with the Syndicate and you did piss them off, he more than likely told them your fears and memories."

"What do you mean?" Nari said quietly.

"I mean that if they can bring the Organization back…there are others than can bring back…you know what I'm getting at, right?" Billy said carefully.

Nari eyes widen at that. From the reports he read, the Soul Spear could take any soul, even ones that were taken, like the ones from his clan. If the Syndicate does in fact have more of them…Nari couldn't bear to think what they would do.

"They….they would use them against me…..or worse."

"So now you know why you need to move on, they won't hesitate to use that move on you if they get the chance, would you be able to do what must be done?"

Nari sit there thinking real hard on that question. Would he be able to fight and quite possibly kill people he cared for in his clan? Would he be able to kill Isabelle? Nari looked at Billy with a hard look.

"If that's what may happen….and they do bring them back to go against me….it'll be hard…but.."

"But?"

"It's not going to be easy…but if worse comes to worst, than I can kill them. Maybe if they did come back, I could free them from the darkness. We'll just have to wait, won't we?" Nari said with a ghost of a smile.

"I know it'll be tough for you to do if it does happen but I know you can do it…Nari, I'll try to convince Mandy to not mention your problem, but I'm not sure if I can convince her not to kill you for telling her to shut up like that." Billy said sitting down on a little stone statue.

"I don't care, I can leave the empire far behind and be done with it. Just me and Anael. The only thing that is keeping me here is the fact that I owe the Syndicate and Organization XIII some payback. And I will destroy them all." Nari said coldly.

"You not the only one who wants to murder them and consume them. And I thought our friendship ment something to you; I always thought that's why you're still sticking around?" Billy joked.

"You know I treasure our friendship, but this is beyond what we have." Nari said.

"I know man…and I thought angels didn't succumb to hatred?" Billy said, amused.

"We do, we're not emotionless. We don't blindly give in to rage, we're usually cool and collected. However, under enough stress, that can change." Nari said with a sigh.

"I can tell." Billy said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Nari said with a tired smile.

* * *

**WITH ANAEL AND MANDY**

* * *

"Why! Why is it that someone like you gets whatever you want? You're powerful and in charge of the entire empire, yet you're completely remorseless and devoid of compassion."

"Both of those statements are true." Mandy said.

"How can anyone stand to be around you? The only reason people put with you is fear! Everyone is either so scared of you that they do whatever you want or they respect you out of the power that you hold! Nothing more!" Anael shouted at the Symbiote.

"That's all good and true, so let's get around to the problem, Anael." Mandy said.

Anael looked startled and looked away, not meeting the older woman's eye. Mandy smirked and said "This is because you're scared. Because you think that he'll never love you because he can't see that you love him."

"Is it really that obvious?" Anael whispered, her eyes shining.

"It's written all over your face. It painfully obvious that you love him with every fiber of your being." Mandy smiled; satisfied that she was right by the tears rolling down the angel girl's face.

"Why?" Anael asked.

"Why what?" Mandy replied.

"Why does someone like you get everything you want in life! Love, power, respect, everything! Nari and I have suffered through unmentionable tortures, both physically and mentally! You're a terrible person; you're ruthless and borderline evil! Why does someone like you get to have love? I've been tortured and beaten, while Nari fought against darkness alone. Why do you get love to love, and be loved back, and we don't!" Anael demanded, tears rolling down her face.

"First: life's a bitch and doesn't take sides, second: I get love because of Billy, and the amazing person he is. I never thought I'd fall in love and I never thought I'd have kids. Yet look at me now. Third: love is a bitch as well; it can make and break any in its sights. And fourth: As to why shit has happen to you two is that it just happened, you two aren't the only ones who had a string of fucked up luck." Mandy said.

Anael remained silent and Mandy sighed and said "Why is it being around you brings out the best in me?"

Mandy sighed again and said "Anael, I've known Nari for a long, long time, and in that time I've known him, he's always wanted to have someone like him. Another angel who understood his pain. You are that angel, Anael." Mandy said.

"I know suffering from experience in the field and Nari's suffered a lot all these years, and the weight of his memories has weighed heavily on his mind. Even though you went the wrong way about it, you helped him get over the thing that ruined his life, I commend you for you boldness for it. He loves you Anael, he just doesn't know that he does." Mandy said softly.

"How do you know?" Anael whispered.

"The way that he holds you, the way he talks about you. You're the person he treasures most, and you should be content that feels the way he does about you and that someday his heart will be healed. And he'll be all over you when his heart does get healed. I should know, Billy does the exact same thing with me and so much more." Mandy said as Anael blushed a dark red at the thought.

"Why are you so mean to Nari?" Anael asked after pausing.

"Like I said, I'm a bitch through and through," Mandy said.

Grim and Steve were lurking around a corner, tape recorders going.

"Finally got it on tape mon, the words that are Mandy incarnate." Grim said snickering.

"Nice one man." Steve chuckled.

"Well yeah, but Nari's been through so much, why add to that? Why are you so cruel to him?" Anael asked wiping her eyes and regaining her composure.

"Well, he needs to get over all the stuff that happened to him. He needs to put the past behind him and focus on the future. He's made a huge improvement since you came along, but he still dwells on his past. If he doesn't, it WILL get him killed. His suppressed anger and memories will be used against him if he lets it be" Mandy said.

"Some scars never heal." Anael said.

"Even so, time can heal only a few scars of the past, but it is love that truly mends the pain." Mandy said with a small smile.

Anael jaw dropped. She didn't even know Mandy could smile. Mandy sighed and said "I'll lay off of Nari for now. You're lucky he's done so much for the empire, or I wouldn't even consider not insulting someone after they told me to shut the fuck up and I would throw his sorry ass to Kron."

"T-thank you." Anael said with a smile.

"Whatever."

"…and what's Kron?"

Before Mandy could say, the two women heard voices coming from inside and Nari and Billy walked out of the house, Nari chuckling for some reason. Anael ran up to Nari and hugged him around the waist.

"Feeling better?" Anael asked.

"I guess." Nari said ruffling Anael's hair affectionately.

"So we came to an understanding?" Billy asked Mandy.

"For that topic at least but you won't get away with that little remark Nari that's for damn sure." Mandy said in her regular bored tone.

"Now my love, you did kind of went over the boundaries with what you said. So let it slide this time." Billy said.

Mandy just looked at him and then at Nari. She just grumbled something and Billy smiled.

"Thank you."

"You owe me though." Mandy pointed out.

"Oh I think I know how to 'owe' you." Billy grinned and rubbed his face into her neck.

"Later, our bed room, locked doors, no cloths." She said.

Nari just coughed uncomfortably knowing what they're going to do later while Anael just looked at them with a hint of jealousy.

**_"Hey, you don't think the rumors Grim told you were true, do you?"_** Wash asked Nari inside his mind.

_"You mean that she can do the ultimate reverse doggy style using no hands?"_ Nari asked.

**_"Yes the ultimate-What! No you idiot the-you know what, I'll tell you later."_** Wash said semi-annoyed.

"Come on girls, I think they stopped arguing!" Junior yelled running around a corner, followed by Minnie, Mimi, and Jeff. Allen, Steve, and Grim walked around the corner too, and Grim and Steve were talking about selling something for millions of dollars.

"OK, so what now?" Billy asked as the group walked up.

"I think it's time for a visit to Earth Delta." Mandy said.

"Earth Delta?" Anael asked.

"Yes, it's an alternate dimension Earth. It is also called the jungle Earth since more than 80% of that planet is all jungles. It is also where the Goddess of that Earth Known as Diana, the Goddess of the hunt and warrior. She protects her planet with great passion. Her powers of that of the nature around her, she controls all the animals and beast of that planet." Billy explained.

"Wait, how do you know this Diane person dad?" Jeff asked.

"Long story, but I helped her with something, and she…uh, well she kinda…" Billy said uncomfortably

"She wants bone him like Mandy on a Tuesday night." Grim said.

BAM!

"Fook, should've seen that coming." Grim said picking up his skull off of the ground.

"Yeah, she kind of has a crush on me. Anyway, we need to get the Purification Spear from her. If we can get it, we'll have a perfect way to kill Organization XIII. But, there's a catch." Billy said.

"What is it dad?" Junior asked.

"Only those who are pure and innocent can get to her dimension. Anyone who isn't pure will be attacked by the strange beasts that inhabit the realm, basically her pets."

"OK, so who out of us can go?" Steve asked.

"Only those who are pure, so Mandy's out. No offence Ma'am." Allen said

"None taken. Billy's killed too many people in cold blood and I'll be damn if I let that slut get a hold of him with her hands, and Zap is just to fuck up in the aspect to go. Minnie and Junior can't go, and I don't want to send Mimi by herself…hmm…" Mandy thought out loud.

"What about Anael?" Billy suggested.

"What?" Nari said.

"She's the only one of us that is pure of heart, and has no darkness in her heart, despite her powers. Nari, your anger and inner pain won't guarantee you safety." Billy said.

"At a time like this?" Nari said wearily.

"I know you don't want to send her off like this, but she's the only one who can get it. And to add to the point, the creatures will not harm her." Billy said.

Nari remained silent for a moment, and said "Is this the only way?"

"Doesn't matter if it is, I'm ordering Anael to go retrieve the artifact. You have no say." Mandy said harshly.

"Anael, you should take this with you, it may come in handy." Billy handed her a badge with the Empire insignia on it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"To prove the you work for us, the locals may not believe your on our side, but this will convince them otherwise. Keep that with you and stay safe." Anael nodded and put it in her pocket.

Nari remained silent for a moment. "Go Anael, and may Raziel watch over you." Nari said softly while hugging Anael, who blushed pink.

"And you as well Nari." Anael said as Nari opened a portal to a jungle world.

"Anael, take this with you." Nari said taking off his trench coat and handing it to Anael, who looked at him confused.

"It has special properties, and it's better suited for you than me." Nari said with a small smile.

Anael looked at the white coat and noticed an open eye design in gold on the back. It was the symbol of Raziel, the archangel from which she and all angels of her clan are descended. Anael put on the trench coat, which began to shrink to fit her better and said "Thanks Nari."

Nari nodded and said "Good luck, make me proud Anael."

Anael ran up and gave Nari swift kiss on the cheek, and then leapt into the portal, which closed behind her.

Nari smiled for a moment, and then a voice said "Thank god that bitch is gone, things are going to get way better with her out of this hellhole."

Everyone turned around and saw Dan leaning against the wall, smirking. Nari's eyes narrowed and he said "And you're Mister Popular?"

"Don't give a fuck, what people think of me dipfuck. And I'm glad that dark freak is gone, things may get a little less weird." Dan said in a singsong tone.

"Take back what you said about Anael, she's all right!" Junior said angrily.

"Shut your mouth." Mimi said quietly to Dan.

"Mimi and Junior are right; Anael does not deserve the negative treatment you give her. Father, can we…feed, with the ghost now?" Minnie asked summoning her bow and notching an arrow.

"I'll deal with this." Nari said walking over to Dan.

"Yeah, all right let's settle this! No using any of those damn weapons. Brawl like a man this time!" Dan said.

"Fine with me." Nari said standing still.

There was a pause, and then Dan said "Well, aren't going to fight?"

"You first." Nari said coolly.

"Ten bucks Nari hits him with a roundhouse kick." Grim said.

"You're on." Billy said.

Dan ran at Nari with a fist raised, charged with dark energy. Nari grinned and caught it without any apparent effort. Nari then hurled Dan into the house, which he passed through. Nari laughed and said "Come on Danny, come out and play!"

"It's DAN!" Dan yelled bursting out of the house and flying at Nari.

Dan punched, kicked, and tried every cheap trick he could think of, yet he couldn't touch the angel. Dan shot two ecto-blasts at Nari from his hands, but Nari just side-stepped them calmly. Dan split into two and charged at Nari from different angles. Nari waited until the last second, and then elbowed one Dan in the face and kicked the other one in the gut. The Dan that was elbowed in the face faded into nothing and the other Dan went flying and crashed onto the ground.

"He's not even trying." Junior said with grin.

"AIM FOR THE GROIN!" Steve yelled at Nari.

"Time to fight dirty." Dan thought as he tried to kick Nari in the head, but Nari simply ducked.

Dan opened his mouth and a ghostly wail shot out and hit Nari point blank. Nari just stood there as the attack rushed past him like it was nothing. Nari grinned and said "My turn."

Nari ran up to Dan and punched him in the face, sending him flying. Dan tried to stop himself and was met with a wicked flurry of kicks. Dan then went flying into the ground from a kicked to the back of the head. Nari picked Dan up and lifted him by his shirt.

"Thanks for giving me an excuse to beat the hell out of you." Nari said cheerfully, and then punched Dan in the stomach and sent him flying. Nari then appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Dan went transparent and said "Damn, lucky bastard aren't yah?"

"Who needs luck when you're a good as me?" Nari said with a smirk.

Nari ducked as Dan shot a blast of ectoplasm at him and did another ghostly wail. The ground became torn up and Nari leaped 50 feet in the air and flared out his wings. He flapped a few times and said "Missed me sparky."

Dan let out a yell of anger and shot a huge beam of energy at Nari. Nari then dropped to the ground and ran right at Dan. Nari punched him with all of his might and sent him flying a hundred feet away. Nari caught up with Dan before he came to a halt and stomped on his rib cage, causing him to howl in pain and coughing up blood.

"I win." Nari said

"Fuck…you…ass…wipe." Dan groaned.

Nari then smiled, and then summoned a Seraph blade and jammed it into Dan's throat. Nari kicked Dan in the nuts and then walked away, leaving the ghost writhing in agony.

"Dude, I think you went a little overboard." Steve said.

"Insult me all you want, mess with Anael, and you pay. We've got better things we could be doing. Sending Anael to another dimension? Are trying to get us all killed! She's the best healer we've got, and she's better than most of the healer angels in the empire. She knows Organization XIII almost as well as I do, and you get rid of her at the first opportunity."

"Again, her purity will protect her from anything on Earth Delta. And is that why you're mad, because we sent Anael away?" Billy asked.

"No…you want to know why I'm acting like this. I'm scared…I'm scared for all of you, because you have no idea what the Syndicate, or Organization XIII can really do. Most of the members were weakened in that fight, and you all have so much more to lose than me and Anael. I'm afraid that the longer this goes on, the more we suffer, and the more likely we'll be consumed by darkness." Nari said quietly.

"Oh believe me, I know the Syndicate a lot more than you think. And we've been through worse, we'll get through this, we always have. There's a reason why we are still standing, we have few tricks up our sleeve that they don't know so stop worrying." Billy said.

Nari then let out a cold, harsh laugh and said "I just woke up from a coma yesterday. You're children have nearly been killed multiple times. I can't protect everyone Billy, and sooner or later, we'll stop getting lucky. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check into some leads with Anael…oh yeah, you sent her off to God knows where." Nari said coldly.

Nari then opened a portal with a wave of his hand and sighed, and then walked into the portal. Minnie, Mimi, and Junior looked at each other, and then at Billy and Mandy.

"Mom?" Junior asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Why is Nari so…" He couldn't put the right words for what he was asking.

"Uptight? That's something you have to ask him yourself." She said.

"Let him cool off now, Allen, retrieve the energy crystal from the training room."

"Yes Sir William." Allen said and walked off.

"What is it dad?" Jeff asked.

"I think it's time to teach you two how Symbiotes retrieve their powers or more commonly known to us as feeding." Billy said to Junior and Minnie.

**"This should be good and I bet I know who their first feed will be."** Zap said looking at Dan.

Allen came back with a colored crystal in his hands and gave it to Billy. He walked to the ghost and removed the blade from his neck and jab the crystal in his back. Dan screamed from the jab but stopped in a few seconds. He was completely healed and pissed.

"What was that for you fucking asshole!" Dan yelled at him.

"Now is that anyway to treat the guy who healed all your wounds?"

"…whatever I'm heading out."

"No, I need your….help with a lesson I'll be giving to my kids and I need you to stay right there."

"And what if I say fuck off?" He asked with a scroll.

"Then I'll rip you into bits and consume your pathetic hide in a nice and slow way." Billy said with an evil smile that scared Dan.

"Gotcha, standing still."

"Good boy. Now then you two, pay attention. Symbiotes are known for their shape shifting abilities and coexist with other beings. Normally, Symbiotes need hosts to live, thus our name. But we Symbiotes have a very unique ability to evolve a lot faster than others and gain more power. However, there's a catch, we use a lot of power and thus drain us completely, that's why I normally don't use my elemental powers that much even if I have a large amounts of it. To combat this little hinder we have, Symbiotes have develop a way to retrieve powers."

"And that's where this feeding comes in?" Junior asked.

"Correct, feeding is a way for use to regain lost energies. It was always a pain cause Symbiotes would constantly need to find energy cause we couldn't retain it for too long but thanks to us for evolving so fast, it only depletes when we use it. But another bitchy thing is that we can't recover lost energy when we use it, at least in the beginning. You two are very young so your powers won't be able to recover any lost energy so you must be very careful when using it."

"I've noticed this when we train with Nari father. When I used my dark powers….it was like I was losing a part of me for a while….will this always be?" Minnie asked.

"For now, yes, but you two are evolving and you will have the ability to recover your powers. But for now, you must learn how to properly feed. Even at my level and though I can regain my lost energies, I still need to feed and so does your mother, Zap, and Nightingale. Now then Dan."

"Yeah?" he said not really paying attention.

"You're at full power right?"

"Of course who do you think I am?"

"Good now hold still, this will hurt like hell."

"Wait, what?"

Before Dan could do anything, Billy jammed his hand deep within Dan's back. Dan screamed in agony as he felt his powers and energy leaving him in the worst way. After 20 seconds, Billy released his hold and Dan fell to his knees holding his back breathing heavily. Mandy smirked at this since it never gets old with her. Allen, Steve, Pain, and Grim wince at the pain they saw on Dan's face. Jeff was looking a little green. Mimi was fascinated on how Symbiotes get there powers and energy and wonders if Junior could change her into one. And Junior and Minnie were also amazed and can't wait to try it.

"That was awesome! Can I try?" Junior asked.

**"Damn, someone's ready for their first feed. Go for it kid but don't drain too much. It's like eating too much candy in one sitting; it could make you feel like crap."** Zap warned him.

Junior nodded and walked up to Dan who was now standing shakily at this point. Junior made his claws and strike him in the chest. Dan screamed as Junior was draining a lot more than Billy did. Junior felt the energy and power he was taking from the ghost. He also felt the urge to take everything from him, but Billy stepped in before he could do that.

"Careful there sport, like Zap said, draining too much for the first time is bad for your health. And I also saw that your instincts were kicking in. You need to keep that in check too."

"Sorry dad but when I was taking his energy for my own…it felt…just so incredible!" Billy chuckled at that.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It is an incredible feeling, but you need to keep it under more control, your powers are you but a more primal side and will want to take everything from anything, and losing control at your age is a bad thing. But we'll have more time to help you control it. Alright princess, your next."

Minnie nodded and did the same thing Junior did but she used her Symbiote tentacles and jab into his sides. Dan was now going into a seizure like state. And like Junior, her instincts were telling her to take everything from Dan, but unlike the voices of the Nergal powers, she wanted to listen to them since it was her own feelings and part of her that was speaking to her. Billy got her under back to her old self before she over did it. Dan fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ok sweetheart that was good, you kinda lost it there like Junior but that ok. So now that you had your first feed and know what it's like, we can go from there and help you to when to feed and how much you can take." The two nodded.

"I think that's enough training for one day, we'll pick this up in the morning. Billy come, we need to meet Nightingale." Mandy said and the two left.

So…..what should we do with the ghost here?" Steve asking kicking the body.

"Well we can't leave him on the floor like that bleeding, he'll ruin the carpet. I say we move the body somewhere else till the Queen or Lord Carnage finds him a suitable place." Pain suggested.

"I still don't get why he's here with us? I mean, he's so freak'n rude to everyone, tries to hit on mom and any girl, gets pulverize by her and them, and he thinks he's the best at everything." Junior listed down the negatives on Dan.

"Like father said, he made a contract with Clockwork and he must honor his agreement and this only temporally. Once the Order has found him a suitable place, we'll never see him again." Minnie said.

"I hope it's soon." Mimi voiced out.

"Don't worry child, it won't be too long. I just got word from the Order that he will be relocate within a few days, 4 tops." Grim said.

"Excellent, then maybe we can get back to real important things around here like me decoding the binary language on the Nanobots and tweaking the Symbiotenator. I still need to outfit it with a new weapon I designed that will help us with future Syndicate attacks." Allen said.

"I still say that was a stupid name to call it." Steve said.

"Now see here, I worked very hard on the machine and you know it's not easy to handle the DNA of Sir William, and building it from scratch, both the circuitry and mechanical parts mind you, and making sure the process of the bioengineering went off without a hitch was very challenging indeed. I think I have the right to call it whatever I want Steve." Allen said sternly.

"Yet the name still sounds sucky." Steve smirked.

"Why you…..I would have you know that it is a fitting name for my latest and probably greatest weapon machinery I have ever-" But Steve cut him off by zapping Allen on the arm.

"And the name sounds like it was made up by a fucking 3 year old, you really suck ass when it comes to naming things bro." Steve said laughing at his brother's pain.

"THAT'S IT!" Allen screamed and he pulled out a mean-looking energy machine gun from his wrist computer.

"Oh shit!" Steve started running like a mad man.

"COME BACK HERE YOU DISGRACE OF THE HUMAN EVOLUTION AND LET ME GUN YOU DOWN LIKE THE PIG YOU ARE!" Allen screamed like a banshee and starting shooting at Steve.

"….wow, that was random." Mimi said.

"Yup, you better get used to it child cause this stuff happens all the time around here." Grim said with a bored expression.

"At least it doesn't get boring around here, come on guys, I think I'll whip up something really delicious for lunch." Jeff said bringing out his chief's hat.

"Now that's a good idea. How did you become such a master of the culinary arts master Jeff?" Pain asked.

"Well, I always had a knack for things like that since I could remember, plus I had lots of practice." Jeff explained.

"Can you teach us how to cook as good as you?" Junior asked.

"Why sure little brother, I can teach all of you. Oh wait, what about Mister Dan here, we can't just leave him." Jeff said with a little worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about that mon, the servants will pick up his pathetic ass, plus we can always plain him for the bullet holes when the two came back." Grim explained.

"Good thinking." Minnie said.

And with that, out group went to the kitchen where Jeff made the best lunch he could make.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

* * *

"All in all, I think this was all Demyx's fault." Larxene said in an offhand sort of way.

"Really? I wasn't the one getting my ass kicked by Carnage's wife!" Demyx shot back.

Larxene laughed and said "At least I got beat by the Queen of the Empire, instead of a little angel girl. We may as well recruit her; because that's the second time she's kicked your ass!"

"She's got you there water boy, even with the power up the heart gave you, and she still kicked your ass six ways to Sunday." Zexion laughed.

"Fuck off; Nari turned you into Swiss cheese from what I saw." Demyx snapped.

"At least I was beaten by the greatest swordsman the Raziel clan ever produced, instead of his young, inexperienced apprentice." Zexion replied, causing Demyx to blush dark red.

"Imagine what she'll be like when she trains up a bit more. If she's this strong now after all of the experiments we did on her, who knows how strong she'll get after a few more months, or even years." Marluxia said with a sigh.

"All of you shut the hell up. You're giving me a headache." Xigbar said massaging his temples.

"Guy who got his ass kicked by Anael says what?" Larxene said quickly.

"What?" Demyx said.

"Exactly." Larxene said with a grin.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who was taken out with a judo kick to the freaking head." Demyx replied with a smirk looking at Xigbar.

"Ha, as if! Luxord, you have all of your powers back now too, and you still couldn't fight their kids, huh?" Xigbar asked.

"I played my part well. I was fighting those kids and winning, when all of a sudden Nari comes out of nowhere and sets me on fire. What did you want me to do?" Luxord demanded.

"Oh well, at least you we're only cooked medium rare!" Xigbar laughed as Luxord hurled a few cards at him Xigbar warped and laughed from about ten feet away.

"How about how Carnage kicked Xaldin's ass? That was pretty awesome." Demyx said with a laugh.

"One of the strongest and feared beings in the universe, trained angel child. You do the math in that tiny brain of yours."

**"SILENCE!"** A dark and calm sounding voice roared.

The others felt a large amount of power coming from nearby portal that opened up. In the portal they saw two large dark blue eyes peering through the portal and it looked mad as hell.

"M-m-master!" Vanexiere stuttered in fear and bowed down.

The others follow suit.

**"I am VERY disappointed in all of you. You have failed to do what I ask, and now our enemy knows of your existence."** The voice of the master said.

"Master please forgives us, but we are certain that Nari will not AGH!" Xaldin started screaming in pain.

**"I care not of the angel. For your mission was to eliminate Carnage, not get even with an insignificant warrior of the heavens. He does not pose any true threat to us, even if he did set us back too many times. Carnage is the bigger threat, if he was at full power; none of you would have made it alive, including you Vanexiere."** Vanexiere flinched at that.

"You…mean that he wasn't at full strength and still he beat me, truly Carnage is amazing creature." Xaldin said in a quiet voice.

**"Yes, that's why we must kill him. He WILL destroy all my work if he continues to live. I can't have that you see. But since all of you failed to kill him, I'll leave the pleasure of killing Carnage to Plague like I should have done in the first place. And for the record, leave your hatred for the angel warrior for once, I promise you all that the time for your revenge on him will come but only when Carnage is no longer alive."** The master said sternly

"With all due respect my …..Master, Nari is also a threat. You must have seen the fight; he has grown in power since we last confronted him. Even if he still was beaten, it took all of us to do it." Zexion stepped in straining the word master.

**"Don't make me repeat myself. I don't care about the angel. And yes I've seen the fight, and it looks like Carnage wasn't the only one to hold back it seems, or not using his full strength."** The master said.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked.

"You truly are a fucking idiot." Larxene muttered.

"Hey!"

"I also saw it too my master, Nari wasn't fighting at full power either. It looks like even with the hearts we still weren't able to get them." Vexen said with anger in his voice.

"I told all of you, these new hearts may take a while to give you enhanced abilities. The longer you have them, the stronger you get." Vanexiere said.

"Then how come you had no complications? How come only certain members have no problems, while the rest of us are weakened?" Vexen demanded angrily, as he had been one of the members who was weakened.

"It's the strength of your spirit that matters. We who are stronger are able to resist the effects of these hearts. Plus, most of you are struggling from the emotions your hearts give you, the emotions you lacked for so long. Also, these are probably not normal hearts." Vanexiere said.

"They are not." Xemnas spoke up.

'What do you mean sir?" Vanexiere asked.

**"He's correct. While resurrecting your sorry hides, I had to find hearts that would make you all strong, and plain old human hearts just won't cut it. So, I had my minions search through the deepest and farthest corners of the Underworld to find hearts that would increase your powers enormously, and what better hearts than that of demons themselves."** The master said.

"You mean that we have…..demonic hearts?" Luxord asked.

**"Exactly, with these hearts, your powers will grow the longer you have them. As we speak, all of you are slowly changing from your once sad and pathetic forms as Nobodies, into powerful and destructive powers of all mighty DEMONS! With these hearts now pumping blood of the demons into your veins, you will all be powerful enough to not only kill the angel you all so want to kill, but overthrow the Queen of Darkness and her empire and make her mate bend to our wills!" **The master laughed darkly.

"Yes….I can feel the raw power flowing in every corner of my body…..this…this is what true power is. The power I so crave is finally mine" Xemnas said with hunger in his voice.

"Power…isn't everything Xemnas." A voice choked out from a dark corner.

"The traitor awakens." Vanexiere said cheerfully.

"Why…have you all sunken so low…you're mere lapdogs of the Syndicate now…you- AHHHHHHHHH!" Axel screamed as he was hit with a beam of light energy.

Vanexiere's eyes had changed from blue to crimson, and he had a sick smile on his face.

"Axel…you would think that after betraying the Organization, and causing the death of Vexen and Zexion, that you would show a little more…loyalty this time around. I must confess that I am disappointed in you." Xemnas said with a small frown on his face.

Axel coughed up purple blood and gasped "At least Roxas is safe."

"Yes, it is a shame that we will not be able to use the power of the Keyblade, but no matter. Our power grows, and Vanexeire is far more powerful than Roxas and Sora." Xemnas said.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." Vanexiere said bashfully, his eyes returning to the same color.

**"Stop your talking and listen up! We might still have the upper hand here, but we must act fast. I have no doubt in my mind that the Empire has already formulated a plan to kill you all. We must find a way to make Carnage and his mate bow before our might and will. And I believe their kids can do the trick. They will be guarded no doubt, but it won't matter."**

"NO! This is beyond low. Going after children that did nothing to us, I won't be part of AHHHHH!" Axel screamed as his body went into extreme pain from out of the blue.

**"I had just about enough of your consent yapping. I know full well that you betray your teammates and even killed some of them in order to help some low-life human. That's all gonna change right here and right now. I will not have a traitor in my mist and ruin everything because we go after some stupid brats. You WILL follow my orders to the letter or else! I have implanted within your blood Nanobots that are programmed to follow my orders and put you in your place. And if you go out of you place, THIS WILL HAPPEN!"**

As the master said that, Axel went into another pain filled ride as his body felt like it was being pulled and being destroyed from the inside. The other watched in both amusement and slight horror at the scene. After 20 seconds, the master let up and Axel fell to the ground breathing raggedly and hard.

**"Let this be a lesson for all of you, if you step out of your place or fail again, you will be in this traitor's position but FAR more agonizing. All of you have the same Nanobots in your blood and they will do what they did to Axel here if you piss me off or do something extremely stupid. Now then, Xemnas relay to them the plan I have made."**

"Of course my master. We must prepare to strike. We now know where they are weak. Carnage's children are easy prey to us, so we shall start with them. Zexion, our Master has determined that you will be the one to defeat the children this time." Xemnas said with a smile looking at Zexion, who looked surprised.

"Luxord, we think you should go on a rescue mission to Underworld Prison. Both of you will be simultaneously attacking important locations." Xemnas said.

"I'm not strong enough to fight Nari and Carnage to get to those kids, even if I get all of my old powers back. How am I supposed to do that?" Zexion asked.

"Tip the odds in your favor of course." Vanexiere said with a smile.

**"Zexion! Luxord! Get your sorry asses into this portal and start the mission before I use you two corpses as practice targets for the grunt soldiers. NOW MOVE!" **The Master said in a tone that caused everyone, except Vanexiere, Axel, and Xemnas, to flinch. A swirling rift of darkness and corruption opened up 10 feet in front of Luxord.

"You heard the boss, c'mon Luxord and Zexion, get going." Demyx said encouragingly.

"Well, here goes nothing." Zexion said with a small smile walking into the portal.

"Time to roll the dice and see if I can succeed at this challenge." Luxord smirked as he followed Zexion into the portal.

"No…damn you…I'll stop-AHHHHH!" Axel said as he writhed in agony on the cave floor as light coursed through him again.

"Now, let's show you how we deal with traitors, Axel. Vanexiere, show him why he should never let his loyalty falter ever again." Xemnas said with cold fury hidden behind the calmness in his voice. His amber-colored eyes narrowed as he looked at Axel, who was breathing heavily as the light energy stopped momentarily.

"What…what are you?" Axel coughed as he looked up at Vanexiere, who pointed a finger at him.

"The Shining Light of the Syndicate, now prepare for complete and utter torment Axel." Vanexiere said as a white spark grew at the tip of his finger and his eyes became crimson once more.

Axel screamed in pain as Xavier watches the scene from the shadows. He was smoking and looking at the pain Axel was getting with glee in his smile. It gave him great pleasure to see others in pain.

**_"Quit daydreaming you half-wit and get ready, I gave you these powers to precisely go after Carnage, so you should be able to take him on even if he is at full strength. But be warned, Carnage is extremely dangerous and will kill you on the spot if you let him. Now go!" _**The dark master ordered him vie thoughts.

"Yes my master, your plan will go without a hitch…..and Billy will pay for taking what's rightfully mine."

And he walked into the shadows to put the plan into action and kill the mighty Carnage.

* * *

Well there's number six, sorry it took so damn long, please review and tell me what you think, cya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's a little something I just made for the hell of it. I know it's been awhile and you all want to see chapter seven so I hope this filler will hold you guys over for a bit longer. Hope you like. And I know it's kinda out of order in time line scheme but oh well.

WARNING: It will have language, some nasty humor, and that's about it.

* * *

**SIDE-STORY 1: SHOCK FROM THE FAR FUTURE**

* * *

Full Summary: Billy and Mandy are board as usual and makes Grim take them to the future to see what their future selves look like and what they done. But Nergal jr., Mindy, Irwin, Pud'n, and Sperg also joined them to see their futures as well. But when they get there, they get the shock of theirs lives and all hell breaks loose. For the timeline of my story, it's about 3 days after chapter 5. If anyone wanted to know.

It was a beautiful day in the small town of Endsville; there were no monsters wreaking havoc on the town, no evil creatures threatening lives, no disasters destroying the world, and no past villains coming to kill people. Yup, it was all good in the town and nothing evil was going on.

This makes a really boring day for two ten year old kids.

"I'm sooooooo bored Mandy." whined a red head boy with a red cap and a really large pink nose.

"Shut up idiot, I'm bored as well, so stop complaining." said a girl with yellow hair and in a pink dress.

These two are known as Billy, the kid with the big nose, and Mandy, the girl that never smiles. These two were friends since they could talk, though from others perspectives, it looked like Mandy was just putting up with his stupidity and he thinks that's friendship. A while ago, they met face to face with the Grim Reaper, who was after a Billy's pet hamster thingy, but they made a bet and the Reaper lost. Now he is their 'Best Friend Forever' and he does not like that one bit. They went on many adventures together, but today were a real slow one.

"But I'm really bored." Billy whines again.

Mandy punched him square in the face to shut him up. Grim, who was watching his shows, couldn't take their complaining anymore.

"Will you two stop complaining? You mortals made all this technology so you can have entertainment and yet you say you have nothing to stop your boredom?" Grim spoke his mind.

"Well yeah but it's all old technology now. Who wants that?" Mandy said flipping through channels.

Grim was about to say something but the doorbell ring.

"Grim, go get the door." Mandy ordered.

"I'm not your servant."

All Mandy did was give him the evil glare. It worked, because Grim made his way to the door, grumbling under his breath. He was surprised to see who it was. Irwin, Nergal Jr., Pud'n, Sperg, and even Mindy were all there.

"Hey there yo, may we come in?" Irwin asked.

"I don't need to be asked in. I'm too popular for that." Mindy said with an upper lip and came in.

"What are all you guys doing here?" Billy asked.

"Well to tell the truth, we have nothing to do." Sperg said.

"So we thought we would come over since you guys always have adventures." Pud'n added.

"Even I, the most popular and prettiest girl in the whole town….have absolutely nothing to do. I rode all my ponies, shopped in every shop, went to the beach, I even tried to play poker and that didn't work." Mindy said.

The others just looked at her like she was crazy. Mandy just rolled her eyes,

"So now all of us are bored. What are you going to do about it Grim?" Mandy asked.

"ME? Why the fook does it have to be me! Why don't you go play outside?"

"Because it's boring." Billy said.

"It's too hot yo." Irwin added.

"That's for wimps" Sperg raised his fist.

"And get my new cloths a sweaty? No way loser." Mindy huffed.

"And that wasn't a request, that's an ORDER!" Mandy snapped.

"Oh….fine. Let me think…..Ok how about this? We can go to the future and see what happens to all of us. What do you think?"

They all thought about it for a moment. Seeing it was the best idea yet, they all agreed.

"And how about we make this trip a little more interesting?" Grim added.

"Like what?" Billy asked.

"I say we do a little wager."

"And what would that be?" Mandy ask.

"Let's make a guess of what are future will be. Whoever guesses their future with the most accuracy, he or she will have whatever their hearts desire."

"Cool!" Billy said with excitement.

"Alright yo."

"Not bad bonehead. And you did say anything right?" Mandy said.

"Of course and it's for any of us. Now than, let's each say what our futures will be. Billy you go first." Grim asked.

"Oh I now, I'll be a chicken juggler no wait, a space cowboy, no, even better, I'll be the mascot for the dirty beans."

"….I'll just put you under fantasy child." Grim wrote it down on a paper.

"Ok."

"I'll say my future will be with a certain lady I love so much." Irwin said looking at Mandy.

"Married to Mandy, got it. Sperg?"

"I see myself bullying every nerd around the world." Sperg said proudly.

"Be an asshole to all." Sperg gave him the stink eye.

"I want to open a farm for all those poor animals in the world." Pud'n said.

"Animal lover."

"I want to own a business that helps kids and teenagers with their problems and help them through it." Nergal Jr. said.

The others looked at him like he grew another head.

"What?"

"Um…ok, I'll put down councilor." Nergal jr. nodded.

"Well, unlike you losers, I have bigger dreams then any of these idiots." Mindy started.

"And that would be?" Grim ask.

"Be the most popular woman in the whole world." Everyone besides Billy just sighed.

"Being a queen diva. And for Mandy…well it's already said and done what she wants her future to be."

"What does she want?" Nergal jr. asks.

"To be the supreme ruler of the world and making the entire world her slaves and becoming immortal." Billy responded.

Now everyone was looking at Billy for what he said.

"Did Billy just say something that didn't sound like it came from a babbling idiot?" Grim said with shock.

"Wait for it-" Mandy said.

"And she will be known as the queen of the pop tarts." Billy added.

"There it is. And what about you Grim? What do you expect from your future?" Mandy ask.

"Well…I was thinking that I will be free from your slavery and finally reap you two once and for all. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Grim laughed in his scary echo voice.

"Damn you're scary yo." Irwin hides behind Billy.

"So we have are theories of what are futures will be and for the one who's future is exact, they can have anything they want. So Grim, open the time and let's go." Mandy order.

"Ok then, stand back."

Grim got his scythe did a few tricks and say some magic words and he slices the air. They all got sucked in the portal and within a second got dropped out at the other end. Grim came out first and the rest fell on top of him in a dog pile style.

"OOF! Will you all please get the fook of me? You're kinda crushing me bones." Grim whined.

"Are you calling me fat?" Mindy yelled.

"Yeah whatever now get off."

Once they all got on their feet, they looked around and were stunned to see what was in front of them. There were in the largest city they ever been. All the buildings look like they could reach the moon and back. The people here were not all human either. They're were humans, demons, creatures, humanoid animals, and even aliens all walking or driving and they don't seem to care there are other beings around them. They saw the technology here was many years more advanced than what they were used to. From their cellphones to the flying cars and many robots. It was an amazing sight for all of them.

"Wowee, look at the cool stuff here!" Billy said with excitement.

"Right on yo! Look at all the technology and creatures here. It's like all the sci-fi movies I watch now exploded in the world and it all fit." Irwin said also excited.

"Man look at all these things. I guess all those nerds I gave wedgies too had something going about what they said." Sperg said looking around.

"And look at all their clothing. So stylish, so new, I MUST SHOP!" Mindy started but was stopped by Grim.

"Whoa there child, we're not here for a shopping spree, we're here to see are future selves." Grim said.

"Oh alright, I guess I'll go with myself to the malls later." She huffed.

"Grim, this place looks like one of those sci-fi movies you see and I only saw a few sci-fi movies in my entire life but they all say the same thing." Mandy started.

"And what would that be?"

"That they all start hundreds of years from where we are. Tell me, how far into the future are we?" Mandy said sternly.

Everyone looked at him with a stink eye.

"Um…we're about…324 years into the future, hehe." Grim chuckled nervously.

"Why you…you tried to cheat on us so you can win the bet! We should beat you to a pulp you cheating bastard!" Sperg yelled.

"Now hold up I didn't mean to take us this far into the future it just sort of happened. I didn't have control of it, me scythe brought us to the time period of where the bet would matter the most. I swear." Grim moved back in fear.

"Hey guys, look at this" Billy pointed to a flag near a building.

It was a large black flag with a yellow flower and in the middle was a black and red face with sharp teeth and large eyes.

"Isn't that your flower on your dress yo?" Irwin observed.

"It is, but what's with the face?...You know, I actually like it. Well bonehead, looks like I'm still around even after hundreds of years. Looks like I won't have to use you as a gnome after all. Let's find where I am." Mandy said.

"Now hold on." Mindy stepped in.

"What?"

"Why do we have to find your future self-first? Why not me?" She said in Mandy's face.

"Because my future self is the ruler of this world, like I've known all along, and she will most likely know where your future self's will be, if they're alive at all." Mandy said in ' a matter of fact' voice.

"Very well than, let's hurry."

"Grim, find where my future self is now." She ordered.

The group walked all across town and to the large hill. On top of it was a large three story mansion and it was surrounded by large gates and what looks like stone creatures.

"It seems this is where you live in the future Mandy"

"….Not bad, but it could be more menacing." Mandy looked over.

As she said that, the statues became alive. The color went from dull grey to crimson and black. The creatures were about 4'5 with scaly skin and long arms. They seemed to walk on fours and had large spikes on their backs like quills. They had no eyes, but had jagged teeth. They were closing in on the group with claws out and teeth shown.

"Intruders, leave now or be destroyed by us." One of them said.

"What do we do now Mandy?" Billy said in fear hiding behind Mandy.

The creatures stop immediately when Billy said that. They looked at each other like he said something really important. One of them came up to the group nice and slowly. Though it has no eyes, they could tell it was looking at them.

"What the hell are you staring at dumbass?" Mandy barked at them.

"Queen Mandy! We are most sorry. We didn't recognize you in that form." It said bowing its head to her.

The rest of the creatures did the same and bowed.

"Now that's more like it. Now take me to my home." Mandy commanded.

"Of course my Queen and are these humans with you?"

"Mmmmm?" Mandy thought about it for a moment.

"Can we come with you Mandy? Can we?" Billy jumped up and down.

"Yeah they're OK."

"And Mr. Reaper, I didn't know you were out? Was there a sudden meeting?" The creature asks

"Um…yeah let's go with that. So take us to the house." Grim ordered.

The creatures just stood there.

"What are you losers waiting for?" Mindy said getting a little mad.

"We don't take orders from you Mr. Reaper, you know that. Did you have a problem that made you forget?"

"Then who do you take your orders?" All the creatures pointed at Mandy.

"Figures." Grim said dryly.

"As it should be." She said.

"Well the Queen and Lord Carnage." It added.

"Who's Carnage?" Nergal jr. asked.

"The one who made us. Shall I take you all up to the mansion?" They all nodded yes.

Once the other creatures return to their post while the one who spoke was leading them to the mansion door. While they walked up to the mansion, the others spoke softly to each other.

"This is weird yo, what are these things?" Irwin asks.

"Beats me, and who is Carnage? Sounds like a scary dude to me." Nergal jr. softly whispers back.

"We'll know what's up once we find future Mandy. Maybe we can find out why we jumped so far into the future." The others agreed.

The creature finally led them to the door. He knocked on the door and a short demon in a tuxedo opened the door looking at the group. He gasped when he saw Mandy.

"My Queen, I thought you were in the library? Did something happen?"

"Uh…no, and why does it matter to you?" Mandy asked.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I only ask because you only use your child form to move within the crowd unnoticed. I was just a little worried that's all. Would you like me to escort you back to your study?" the demon asked.

"Sure why not. Lead on." Mandy said.

The demon nodded and led them to the study room. As they walked through the mansion, they saw many different types of armored suits and pictures, most of the pictures were from the younger days of Mandy, but the group seemed to miss the couple of the pictures of adult Mandy. They finally came up to a closed door.

"Here we are my Queen, if there's anything else you need just-" But a loud yell from the room interrupted it.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT!" A women's voice yelled out.

A second later, the door opened abruptly and a demon was thrown out and smashed into the wall behind them. It groaned in pain and was in a daze.

"We need to find…that…oh, isn't this just grand."

The group turns to see a beautiful woman in a white button up shirt and black knee length skirt. She had long dirty blond hair that goes past her back. It was held by a black hair band. She had pure blood red eyes and a figure that would make any guy pop. She had an hourglass figure, long toned legs, and a set of large breasts. All the guys were basically drooling over her. She had a sour look on her pretty face that looked really familiar to them. It was the demon that showed the group that broke the silence.

"M-m-my Queen! You're here!"

"I told you this didn't I?" She said with a little irritation in her voice.

"B-but if you were here all this time, then who are you?" the demon pointed at Mandy.

Mandy was about to speak but the woman got the word in first.

"It's alright, I know who they are."

"But she claimed to be you my Queen."

"That's because she _is _me." The group gasped at this.

"But how could-" the demon started.

"Don't feel threatened about it; I'll take care of this. You can go now." The demon bowed.

"Come, I think there's something we need to talk about. Follow me." The woman said.

The group looked at each other and decided to do so. They came into a large living room with some expensive furniture and carpets with a large screen T.V. and more pictures. The women sat in a cozy chair will the others took the sofas.

"Now than, I believe you have some questions?" she asked.

"Yeah I got one, who the hell are you?" Mindy demanded.

"Figures. Well to put it simply, I'm her in the future." The Mandy from the future said pointed at past Mandy.

"WHAT? There's no way in hell you can be her!" Mindy shouted at her.

"And why is that?"

"You're….you're….beautiful."

"So?"

"I'm supposed to be the beautiful, not a loser like you!"

"I would be careful what you say to me if I was you." Future Mandy warned.

"Why should I?"

"You shouldn't talk to the Queen of Darkness like that you know."

"QUEEN OF DARKNESS?" The group screamed.

"Is it that really that surprising I'm the queen of the world?" she asked them.

They all looked at each other, knowing it wasn't that farfetched.

"As it should be, looks like I win the bet." Past Mandy said.

"What bet?" Future Mandy asked.

"We made a bet to see if we could guess what our futures will be and be exact. And it seems Mandy he is winning." Grim said with a sad sigh.

"Really?"

"It ain't over till we all see our future selves first!" Sperg yelled out.

"Yeah, who said you win?" Mindy said as well.

"Before you do anything else, may I ask what the others bets were? I may be able to tell you what happen to all of you"

Grim handed over the list to the future Mandy and she quickly read it over.

"Well lucky for you, I know what happens to all of you." She said.

"Really? That's cool, what happen to me pretty lady?" Billy said with excitement.

"First things first, let me tell you how I became the Queen of not only the earth, but the Underworld, and five different realms." This shocked the group.

"I see _we _expanded _our _empire over the years." Past Mandy said with a smirk.

"Indeed it has and still is. I have been a little busy over the past month with personal things, so right now, you all should be careful what you say or do around me, or you will not like what I can do." Future Mandy said sternly.

The group, minus Mandy, looked at each other with worry written on their face.

"With that out of the way, let's clear up a few things. One: you're all about 324 years into the future."

"Yeah Grim told us that." Nergal jr. said.

"Second: I'm no longer human, which is why I'm still around and look young."

"Then what are you?" Billy ask.

"I'm called a Symbiote, a sentient being that can drain any powers or DNA from others and use it for my purpose and reform it into whatever I see fit."

"Wow yo, that's wicked!" Irwin said.

"And I continue to evolve and get stronger by the day."

"Man that's cool, say what happens to the rest of us?" Sperg asks.

"Well for Sperg and Pud'n, you two died years ago." This got them down.

"Wait so does that mean the rest of us our alive still?" Mindy asked and future Mandy nodded.

"HA! You ain't winning this bet so easily now you loser!" Mindy smirks.

Past Mandy said nothing.

"So what happens to me, did I marry you my sweet?" Irwin said trying to hit on future Mandy.

"No." she said plainly and Irwin hung his head low in defeat.

"Like I said before, I would NEVER marry you. I would rather marry a sick hairless chipmunk then even consider the very foul thought of talking to you. And I'm not going to marry in my life time, right?" Past Mandy said.

But all she got was silence. Mandy looked at her future self-looking away scratching her noes like she did something wrong.

"I AM single….right?"

"Well….I am married." She said still not looking at her.

This shocked the group as all their mouths hung low and Mandy eyes was twitching like crazy.

"WHAT?" They all shouted.

"Will you not yell, my hearing is a lot more acute then yours, so tune down the volume?"

"How could _WE _be married, and who did _WE _marry?" Past Mandy ask.

Before she could answer, a voice called out.

"Hey Mandy, I think I found that stupid book you were looking for. You will not believe where…I…..what the hell?" a man's voice said.

They all turn to a man in a black trench coat with metal shoulders with the sleeves rolled up. He had a red shirt and black pants with black combat boots and fingerless cloves. He had orange hair with black highlights and metallic blue eyes with a demonic look to them. And to the girls, he was smoke'n sexy.

"Um Mandy, do you see a bunch of people from the past sitting on the sofa?" He ask.

"Of course I do."

"Well at least I know I'm not seeing things. But why are they here?"

"To do a bet."

"Um excuse me, but who are you?" Pud'n ask the man.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" He ask.

"No but you do look oddly familiar, have we met before?" Grim ask.

"Oh I know who you are." Billy said.

"Really?" they all ask.

"Yeah….he's the dude from that Movie that was a robot that says 'I'll be back'" Billy said doing the personality of the movie star.

Past Mandy smacks her hand to her face in how stupid he was.

"That's Arnold Schwarzenegger from the 'Terminator' and to save time and doing a 20 question thing, I'm you Billy."

The group was floored to hear that Billy changed so much. He not only look different but his personality and smarts are truly different then the Billy they know. And Mindy was drooling like Homer in a donut factory.

"Holy crap! Who would have thought Billy look so hot! Hey Billy, wanna go out in the next several years?" Mindy ask.

"You're me?" Past Billy asked his future self, ignoring Mindy's question.

"Weird I know, but I'm not kidding you. I remember a time that we we're in that shadow world and saw our opposites." Future Billy said.

"Oh wasn't that sweet?"

"Oh yeah, that was fun. Oh and the time we pissed off the super computer, that was fun too."

"Or the time we went to that weird school with what's his face."

This continued for a good while and the others just looked at how much they are really alike. Though they look different, they are can see they are indeed the same person.

"So the dork got a new make-over, so what else happened and how the hell are you still alive?" Past Mandy asked.

"Did you tell them yet?" Future Billy asked future Mandy.

"Not yet, I did tell them I'm a Symbiote and that I'm married."

"How did they take the fact your married?"

"They looked like they saw a ghost when I told them that, and my past self is pissed off. So as well as it could of gone." She shrugged.

"Oh yeah, you we're going to say who you married." Sperg said.

"I can tell you that." Future Billy said.

"Who am I married too?" Past Mandy ask in an irritated voice.

Future Billy walked up to future Mandy, pulled her into a hug, and smash his lips on hers. This set off different emotion to the group. Irwin was crushed and felt betrayed, Mindy was jealous that Mandy was not only hotter than her but got a hunk like Billy, Sperg and Pud'n actually knew that those two we're going to be together, Nergal Jr. was a little shocked to see this, Grim was twitching with disgust, Billy was blushing at the scene and looking over at Mandy, Mandy herself was now on a full twitching spree and had her own shade of pink on her face. The future Mandy was a bit shocked but closed her eyes and return the kiss. She wrapped her arms around future Billy's neck, bringing him closer to her. This continued for 3 minutes till they broke it off.

"I'm her husband." Future Billy said with a smirk.

And to emphasize it, he held his and future Mandy's left hand and show them their rings. This set off past Mandy.

"How could this of happen! And why Billy of all people!" Past Mandy was yelling.

"It's a long story but for the abridged version, Billy and I had a few run ins that changed our lives and we fell in love and got hitched." Future Mandy said like it was nothing new.

"When did this happen?"

"Like I said, it's a long story."

"You've gotten soft over the years." Mandy shot at her future self.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Future Billy speak up.

"What does that mean?" Grim asked.

"You should see her work. Makes your work look like a kid with crayons."

"Ouch." Nergal Jr. said with a small smirk.

"So yeah, Mandy and I been married for over 300 years now, I'm a Symbiote just like her. I made her one when we were on our honeymoon. We've been through a lot together, saving the world, winning a war, and fighting powerful enemies, and so much more." The group was amazed.

"Damn man." Sperg said.

"How did you become a Symbiote yo?" Irwin asked.

"Oh that, well one day, a meteor fell from the sky and nearly crushed me, being me, I went up to it and, although nothing seemed to be in it, an alien named Zaponelonyxal came out, attached to me and he trained me in the way of the Symbiote. And the rest is history." Future Billy said.

"SWEET! What can we do? Fly, use eye beams, use yogurt powers?" Past Billy said jumping around.

"Um…I can fly, no eye beams or that yogurt thing. I can shape shift any part of my body into any weapon I can think of, can regenerate a lot faster, and I can use dark, chaos, and corruption powers."

"Whoa, that's so badass man; I guess you're not such a wimpy pussy after all." Sperg said.

"I would never guess you would be that powerful cousin." Nergal Jr. said.

"Neither did I, but as you can see, life has a funny way of surprising you in a way you would never think it could." Future Billy said.

"We're going off track here, what about us!" Mindy said to the couple.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Future Billy said.

"Well, what happens to me and Sperg?" Pud'n asks.

"Let's see…..Pud'n here did this clinic thing for injured animals that did quite well. And Sperg here did this, let me see I got this right, a 'How to be a Badass Bodyguard for Past Bullies'. Basically, it was a training thing for troubled youth, and it worked."

Sperg and Pud'n were both shocked and pleased with their future achievements, even though it wasn't what they thought or wanted at first.

"That amazing, what happened after that?" Sperg said.

"Your companies are still owned by your great, great, great, great grandchildren I believe. They're pretty well known throughout the world."

"What about us?" Irwin asked.

"Well, what happened to the last Halloween to you guys?" Future Mandy ask.

"It was when that Jack dude took Grim's scythe and made a demonic pumpkin army. Even though I wasn't there when it happened." Nergal jr. said.

"Ok, first things first, Irwin here is not human."

Irwin froze in fear when future Mandy said that.

"Then what is he?" Past Mandy ask.

"He's a half breed; he's half vampire and half Egyptian mummy."

"…..Huh? That doesn't make a freak'n lick of sense mon!" Grim said.

"Long story short, he's a vampire mummy creature. He joins a special fighting force called Underfist, which you are the leader, and you have a girlfriend." Future Billy said.

"That's awesome yo, who's my girlfriend if it isn't Mandy?" Irwin asks.

"Um….that, I'll let your future self-tell you. He knows the reason."

"Reason?"

"Moving on."

"What happens to me mon?" Grim ask.

"We let go of your contract with us." Future Mandy said.

When she said that, Grim went apeshit and started doing a victory dance. Past Mandy was getting angrier by the second.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"I only did it because I would be damned if I let him be a weak little freeloader for the rest of his undead life. The only reason I did that was because he needed his reputation back so he wouldn't embarrass me." Grim stop dancing and glared at her.

"Now that was uncalled for mon!" Grim said.

"Whatever, you were happy to be able to get your credibility back, so don't bitch about it to me." Mandy said to Grim, who grumbled because he knew she was right.

"Now then, for the rest of you. NJ here is the CEO of 'Help the Youth foundation." Future Mandy said.

"Really?" Nergal jr. asked with hope.

"Indeed, there was a big ass war a while ago and you helped us a lot. After the war, you took some of your money and started the foundation, it was slow paced at first, but you never gave up and it is now the world's leading expert in both Psychology and Physiology in children and teens." Future Billy said and that made Nergal Jr. smiled like a champ.

"Wow…all over the world…THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST MOMENTS OF MY LIFE!" he yelled in happiness.

"I thought you find that to your liking." Future Billy laughed.

"AHEM! Aren't you forgetting someone?" Mindy said with a pissed off voice.

"Oh yeah…you want to tell her?" Future Billy ask his wife.

"Not really, I don't want to tell her." She said.

"TELL ME WHAT!" Mindy yelled at them.

"Well…you become a queen of a dimension that's all about what you like." Future Billy said.

Everyone just stood there not knowing what to do or to that. Until Mindy screamed like a mad women in excitement.

"HA! You're not the only queen around now, huh bitch!" Mindy pointed at Mandy with grin.

"Ok, what the hell?" Past Mandy ask the two couple.

"Technically, she's not a real queen, but a spokeswomen, the real ruler is one of our commanders. Besides, there was no way in hell I would let her stay in my kingdom." Future Mandy said.

The others thought it was a good idea; it made sense since Mindy is a total bitch.

"But what's there that makes it worth it?" Pud'n asks.

"That dimension has an abounded source of many alloy and certain minerals we use. Normally we would send someone to look over it, but in cases like that one, we just did it for our own purposes." Future Mandy said.

"So what do I do in the future?" Past Billy asks.

"Oh, we do a lot of kickass missions for these guys called the Council of Order."

"The Council of Order?" Grim shouted.

"What's wrong with you bonehead?" Past Mandy asked.

"The Council of Order is the one that makes sure all life is safe and the balance is kept by a strict guideline since the beginning of creation and time itself. How in the nine levels of hell did you meet them?" Grim asks.

"One day, an angel pissed me off and I killed him. Apparently, the dude was going to reveal the secrets of the afterlife to the people. So they asked me to be the Enforcer of Order for them. I accepted it and you can easily say my life was never the same."

"SO COOL!" Past Billy jumped up and down like a madman.

"Ok calm down little me, will I guess that's it huh? Unless there was something else?" Future Billy asked the group.

"Can we meet our future self's yo?" Irwin asked.

"Well, I know NJ is coming over for a bit so Nergal Jr. here can. Grim, your future self should be in the living room watching T.V. and as for Irwin and Mindy here….I think I can arrange for you two to meet with your future self's. They were coming over to the Head Quarters for something. I can get the demon servants to drive you there if you want?" Future Billy said.

"Now that's more like it, I'll show you all what a REAL queen should be." Mindy said in a snooty voice.

The others just sighed as it was a sad sight; it was obvious that she didn't hear what future Mandy said about her.

"Alright than, if there's nothing else I think it's time to-" But Future Billy didn't get a chance to continue as a new voice ring out from the hall.

"Mom! Dad! We're back!" Said a young male voice.

The Symbiote couple stood there wide eyed.

"Oh boy, this may not end too well after all." Future Billy sighed.

"Who's that?" Past Mandy asked.

Her question was answered as two kids came in the living room. The first was a girl with blond hair and grey eyes. Her hair was a little spikey at the end and was held in place with a black hair brad. She wore an old fashion and somewhat gothic dress. It was a pale green dress with white strips on the sleeves. The shoulders were white and puffed out. And black vest with green trimmings hang snuggly around her chest. She had a dark green skirt with red stockings and black ballerina shoes. She looked around ten years old.

The other was a boy with brown hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a dark blue sweat pants and hoodie. He also has fingerless gloves and dark grey shoes. He was about the same age as the girl but was a foot taller. The two stopped in front of the group. The group looked just as puzzled as the two kids did.

"Um…who are these guys?" The boy pointed at the group.

"Are they from a royal family or friends of family?" the girl asked.

"Who are they?" Sperg asked.

"Should I or you?" Future Billy asked his wife.

"Hey mom, are they new around here?" the boy asked future Mandy.

"…why did he call you…mom?" Past Mandy said with a bit of a shaky voice.

Future Mandy just sighed. She went up to the boy and picked him up as future Billy picked up the girl.

"This is Junior and Minnie, these are our children." Future Mandy said giving the boy a kiss on the forehead.

All were silent as none of them could even breathe. This was the biggest shock they had EVER heard from them since they came here. No one dared to move till….

THUD!

The group turned to see past Mandy was on the ground.

Pass out from the immense shock of what she heard and saw.

"…I think that went as well as expected." Future Billy said as he and his wife put down their kids.

"Father, who are our guests this evening?" Minnie asked.

"Well…they're our past." He said.

This stunned the two kids. And the group introduced themselves to the kids. Needless to say, the two would of never have thought that their parents, the most feared and dangerous married couple that has and ever lived would start out…like this. Even with reading books about them, it was a whole new thing to meet the past. And how much they had changed. Past Mandy was checked out by a young male with neat black hair and brown eyes with a pair of goggles, a blue collared shirt with the emblem on the back and tan pants with many pockets. On his left arm was a high tech computer.

"She will be fine my Queen, I believe that your past self couldn't take everything what you said at the same time. A little rest will do the trick." He said.

"Thank you Allen." Future Billy said.

"Of course Sir William, I'm at your service. If there's anything else, just say the word." Allen said.

"As of matter of fact, can you get a limo for these two to take them to meet the Queen of ComMindy and the head of Underfist?"

"Will do." Allen walked off.

"Ok then, seeing you two are heading off soon, why not the rest of you run off in the back yard. By the way, where's Mimi?" Future Mandy asked.

"She's with Jeff and Grim watching T.V." Junior said.

"I swear he's trying to get them to watch that crappy show of his. Well head off with the rest." Junior nodded to his dad and he left with Minnie for the others.

"Can I hang with you, future me?" Past Billy asked.

"Why not, it's been a while since I did something fun. Just as long as no one else comes."

"Hey Billy, where are you?" A new voice said.

"Shit! Please for the love of God, _not now_." Future Billy said as two new people came in.

The first one was a male around 17 with pale skin, gold spikey hair, and hazel eyes. He was 5'11 and somewhat skinny. He wore a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt, and he wears a badass black angelic trench coat with intricate gold designs on it.

The other person was a girl looked like she was a year younger than the male, and had blue-green eyes, long golden hair that went past her shoulders and spiked at the end. She was about 5'8 with the same skin color as him. She wore a pair of black leather pants and a blue T-shirt and a white and blue jacket. She had on wicked black combat boots and had golden bracers on her arms. And both had large white angel wings with several gold feathers in the middle.

"There you are Billy, I was…who's that? One of the kid's friends?" The male asked future Billy.

"Who are they future me?" Past Billy asked and future Billy groaned.

"Future me!" The two angels said together in shock.

"Billy, this is Nari, a real good friend of mine and his apprentice, Anael. Guys, this is my past self."

The two just stood there stun to see how different the two Billy's were. It also amazed them how much Zap changed Billy. It was all silent till Nari started to laugh.

"BWAHAHAHA! Oh God, this has to be the funniest thing I ever seen!" Nari laughed.

"And what's so damn funny?" Future Billy asks.

"That nose man, that freaking huge nose! I bet you can smell the food all the way to Canada right?" Nari laughed some more and even Anael giggled.

"How the hell can you stand up straight? That thing must be at least 20 pounds!" Nari fell to the ground laughing even harder.

"Ok, that's enough nose jokes from you." He said.

"WAIT, I got a better one. I bet every time you breathe in, you suck in the whole town." Nari said making Anael laugh.

"Don't encourage him Anael!" Future Billy snapped.

"I bet every time you sneeze, you make a hurricane." Nari snickered.

"Nari, are you going to do this childish thing all day?" Mandy ask the angel.

"I still have more! I bet every time it gets hot, your nose can shade 20 people at once!"Nari said clutching his ribs. Anael was now laughing just as loud as Nari.

It was at this time past Billy laughed as well.

"SHUT UP YOU ASS! And you shouldn't be laughing Billy!" Future Billy said sternly to his past self.

"But he's talking about a guy with a really big nose. Can we meet him?" At this, Nari was rolling around laughing.

"Oh God, this is too much! I'm going to die of laughter!"

"Is…is he serious or is he pretending?" Anael said in confusion, no one could be _this _stupid, could they?

"No, he's actually retarded back then." Mandy said.

Nari was now holding his sides laughing to the point he was coughing.

"All these years of you bad mouthing me that I was dumb, when all this time it was you who was a retard. I just love Karma." Nari laughed.

"This is without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happen to me so far. Not only were you an ugly sucker, but one that was named the most retarded bastard of all time! Oh man, I am SO going to rip on you for this for YEARS!" He continued.

It took all of her power to not to laugh anymore, but Anael finally settle down enough and gave Nari a stern look.

"Master, I think you made your point, enough with the jokes." She said.

"I can't help it! This is just too perfect." Nari choked out still laughing his ass off.

"Tehahahahaha." Past Billy laughed as well.

"Why me? Nari, if you were my real friend, you will drop this now and never speak about it again." Future Billy said to Nari.

"And let the one thing I got on you slip all because you ask? OH HELL NO!" Nari calmed down enough to stand up.

"You've been cracking jokes on me for years now and I had nothing on you. But today, God has answered my prayers and gave me the tools to get back at you for all the crap you placed on me and I'll be damned if I let this slip through my fingers." Nari said with a grin.

"Master, you can be so devious." Anael said with a chuckle.

"Thanks." Nari patted her head.

"Fuck, now Anael is going for it." Future Billy moaned.

"Hey Master, maybe we…should…'gulp'." Anael was now shivering in fear.

"Anael what's wrong?" Nari said with concern.

Anael pointed behind him and Nari turned around to see a very pissed off Billy. He was showing parts of his Symbiote form to them and it was freaking them out.

"Nari, Anael, if you two ever so much as BREATH about what you've seen today, I'll make it my life's mission to hunt you two down and do every evil, torturing, and vile thing I can summon own what life you have now till the day you die. Do. I. Make. Myself. CLEAR!" He said with much evil and venom in his voice.

"SIR YES SIR!" They yelled together.

"Good, now than…why is there a portal in my living room?"

Indeed there was a large swirling vortex in the room.

"Oh that, I was going to bring in some T.V. people in and do a special interview on the real story of Carnage." Nari said.

"I think I'll be hanging a new set of angel wings in the trophy room right now." Future Billy cracked his knuckles.

"Now hold on there, I was only kidding ok? I won't really do it." Nari put up his hands in defense.

"OOOOOH! Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny. Where does it go?" Past Billy asked.

"Um…I have no idea?" Nari said scratching his head.

"What do you mean?" Mandy asked.

"I kind of lost my concentration with the whole 'laughing to death' and now…in a nut shell, it could lead anywhere. Well, anywhere I know at least." Nari explained.

"How's that possible?" Future Billy ask.

"Even though we're not thinking about it, our subconscious mind is still in control of the portals, but because it was not picked for a destination, the subconscious will pick a location that is in tune the most for this world." Anael explained into deeper detail.

"So it can go to a place where all the Star Monkey's keep their golden bananas?" Past Billy asked.

Everyone just stared at the big noes boy like the idiot he was.

"Wow man, just wow." Nari snickered.

"Shut it Nari, just close the damn thing. I don't want you to pass out from power exhaustion or-"

"TO THE HUNT OF GOLDEN BANANAS!" Past Billy yells and ran into the portal.

"…or something like that." Future Billy finished.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Anael asked with a stunned voice.

"Yep, he did." Mandy said.

"Wow, you really were an idiot back then huh man?" Nari asked Billy.

"Nari…"

"Yeah Billy?"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Billy lunged at Nari with his claw blades out.

"Holy crap!" Nari dodged the claws and started to run around the room with Billy chasing him.

Billy was swinging and cursing at Nari, while Anael and Mandy just watched on the sidelines. Billy cornered him and was about to strike when Nari voiced out a solution.

"And what solution is that?"

"We go in, get your past self before anything happens to him, and come back." Nari explained.

"Very well, let's go before something happens."

"What would happen if something bad would happen to him?" Anael asked.

"The timeline would be altered and…let's just say, it'll be REALLY bad." Mandy said.

"Alright, let's go." Billy said and started to walk into the portal.

"Anael, stay here. It won't take us long to find him." Nari said.

"Ok, but be careful master." Anael said.

"I will." Nari smirk.

The two got ready and jumped into the portal before it closed on them. Only Mandy and Anael were now in the living room with a knocked out past Mandy.

"Um, so what should we do now?" Anael ask Mandy.

"All we can do is wait. For now, you can go do whatever you want. I need to stay here with my past self." Mandy pointed to the young girl on the sofa.

"What happened to her?"

"She had a little too much of a 'shock' to what happened to her that's all."

Anael looked at the girl for a minute or two before she said something.

"It's really amazing that you two look so different, yet I can tell you have so much in common." Anael said.

"Indeed, but I know she'll have a fit when she wakes up." Mandy said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say she's not 'pleased' with the fact I'm married and have kids." Mandy said as she sat down and went through some paper work.

"Oh." Was all Anael could say.

"You can do whatever till Nari gets back OK?" Anael nodded and left to find something to do.

Mandy went over some documents but her gaze landed on her younger self. She knew that her young self wouldn't take the fact that she's married and has kids with Billy. But now comes the hard part when she wakes up, convincing her that this was the best thing that ever happened.

"And we all know I'm so easily persuaded over things like this." Mandy laughed dryly.

* * *

**WITH BILLY AND NARI**

* * *

The two landed out from the portal with a slightly dazed. The portal was a bit unstable but they managed to make it through.

"Ok, that sucked a little." Billy said stepping on the soaked ground.

"I said I was sorry, when a portal is not in full control, it can have a mind on its own." Nari said.

"And I wonder whose fault that is huh?"

"Can we drop this already?" Nari snapped at Billy.

"Fine, but when this is…aw fuck me with a rusty spoon." Billy groaned.

"What?" Nari asked.

Billy pointed forward and what Nari saw made him pale a little…paler. It was a town with neon signs, with rain that never stops, and a large white castle floating above the town. It was dark and gloomy with no signs of life, yet was full of a kind of darkness that Nari knew all too well.

It was The World That Never Was.

"…you have to be yanking my chain!" Nari said in complete disbelief.

"Of all places, it had to be THIS ONE! Nari, what the hell?" Billy asks his friend.

"Portals man, they can have a mind of their own sometimes. It's honestly not that surprising; the amount of times of scouted this place." Nari chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure this is where the portal my past self-went?"

Nari saw something red near his feet, something that looked very familiar. He picked it up to see it was past Billy's cap.

"That doesn't mean shit." Billy tried to protest.

But a familiar laugh echoed through the empty streets of the town, which belonged to past Billy. Nari sighed and said "This sucks, big time"

"…still means nothing."

"Hey there spooky shadow dudes, do you now the place where the Star Monkey's hid their golden bananas?" said the echo voice of past Billy.

"I'm going to say, yes, this means shit to us." Nari said giving the hat to Billy, who growled angrily.

"Goddammit, let's get him before-WHAM!"

Before Billy finished his sentence, a large hand slammed into them and sent them flying headfirst on into one of the empty buildings. After the dust cloud settled, the two were buried under bricks and wood. Billy moved some of the rubble from him and helped Nari out.

"Son of a bitch! Hey Nari."

Nari coughed a few times and said "What?"

"Did you get the number of the thing that just bitch-slapped us?" Billy pulled Nari up to his feet.

"Sorry, all I saw was a wall and a serious headache. But I can tell you this, it was a Heartless that did it." Nari cracked his back in place.

"What kind though?"

"Not sure…maybe we can ask them?" Nari said as a large group of Shadows, Neoshadows, and Novashadows approached them.

"That's just grand; were these the fuckers that bitch slapped us?" Billy said getting ready to fight.

"Not even close, it was much stronger than them." Nari summed his twin blades Nakir and Shekinah.

"Figures, let's not waste too much time on these assholes ok?" Billy formed his wicked double-edged sword, complete with glowing red veins flowing through it. What they were, no one knew, but it looked badass.

"Agreed." Nari said and made the first move with a wicked grin.

Nari rushed in and slashed a few handful of Heartless with his twin swords, leaving a trail of flames and ice in his wake. He swung Shekinah downward, creating a power powerful gust of wind that sliced the heads off a hundred or so of Heartless. Billy just ran in and slashed as many Heartless as he could with his sword, effortlessly slaughtering them like it was nothing. It wasn't long till only Billy and Nari stood, grinning from their easy win.

"Hmmm…" Billy made a noise.

"What is it?" Nari asked making his swords vanish in a flash of light.

"Nothing really, just glad that these bastards haven't seemed to get any stronger since the last time we were here. Makes this rescue mission a lot easier for us huh?" Billy smirked.

"Too right my friend. Let's just hope it keeps it that way." Nari also smirked.

A loud roar came from behind them. They turn to see a massive, quadruped Heartless, growling at them. Its body is predominantly lilac in color, but its back and all four of its legs are violet. Each of the creature's legs had two toes with large black claws. It had two large, curved tusks sprouting from its lower jaw that were white on their upper half and lilac on their lower half. The creature had a conical, black horn is on its forehead. Like most other Heartless, it had yellow eyes and a jagged maw. It had a black and red Heartless emblem on its chest. It looked like a pit bull on steroids.

"And what in hell is that?" Billy asked.

"That would be a Behemoth, and they're a little harder to kill." Nari replied.

"How tough?" Billy asked.

The Behemoth snarled at them and charged at them with its horn down. The two simply side-stepped out of the way. The Behemoth slid to a stop and whirled around, roaring angrily at them. As it roared, bolts of pure energy struck around it. The Behemoth was apparently trying to catch either Billy or Nari its attack, but they dodged it with ease.

"Now that's something you don't see every day. But I think it ran its course, what you say Nari?" Billy said jumping to the side to avoid a blast of energy.

"Agreed, how should we get rid of it though? These things can take a beating before finally being destroyed." Nari said as he flung Nakir at the Behemoth, slashing it on its flank.

"Sucker punch it of course." Billy laughed.

"Fine by me." Nari said with a grin as his sword came flying back to his hand like a boomerang.

The Behemoth readied itself for another mad dash at them. Billy and Nari stood by each other, pumping energy in their hands, Nari with his light powers while Billy with his dark powers. The Behemoth ran at them like a bullet, and lowered its horn at them. As the Heartless came near them, both reared their arms and slammed them onto the horn, releasing the energy and causing the Heartless to collapse onto the ground and fade away in a burst of darkness.

"That was fun." Billy said.

"You wouldn't say that if you had you deal with this every day." Nari said moving down the road.

"Oh please, the shit the Order throws at me is a lot worst then this." Billy ran up next to Nari.

"Whatever." Nari said dryly.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"If you must know, I was hoping my visit with you would be short." Nari said in an annoyed tone

"Huh?"

"I was planning to take Anael out somewhere nice to dinner for once. It's our two year anniversary since she became my apprentice. And I figured we could go somewhere nice." Nari blushed a little; he wasn't very good with this kind of thing.

"I see. Well, sorry for raining on your parade there man, but even I didn't know this shit would happen." Billy said patting Nari on the back.

"Why is he even here?" Nari asked curiously.

"Something about a bet, I don't really know"

"If he's the past you, then why don't you remember why you're here. This isn't something that's easy to forget" Nari said.

"Not sure, kinda weird huh?" Billy said with a laugh.

"That has to be the most-HEADS UP MAN!" Nari pushed Billy to the ground as 17 or so Shadows rammed themselves into the wall.

The two got up and saw more Shadows, Neoshadows, and Novashadows in front of them, by the hundreds!

"So much for this being easy huh Nari?" Billy said moving to attack.

"It never is with us around." Nari said as he made his swords reappear.

"I hope the others are doing better than us." Billy said as he charged at the large wave of Heartless.

**SYMBIOTE MANSION**

A low groan filled the room as a young Mandy was finally coming out from her 'faint spell' she had. She sat up and looked around the room she was in trying to remember what the hell happen to her. Than it all came back to her like a ton of bricks.

"I see you're finally awake." Future Mandy said to her younger self.

"YOU!" Past Mandy yelled.

"What got you so mad?"

"Just what the fuck was going through that mind of yours when you decided to have FUCKING BRATS!" Past Mandy basically screamed at her future self.

Future Mandy just sighed knowing this would happen.

"As I said before, much had happened during our youth. It's clear that you haven't experienced the first of the many trials that I went through." She said calmly.

"What trials?"

"A little later in our life, I noticed certain things that made me question our own life."

"Like?"

"During one of our many adventures, I notice that our 'lucky streak' was diminishing fast. I began to see that our mortality was just a big joke."

"What do you mean by that?" Now past Mandy was getting curious herself.

"Something happened that should have killed me." Now this shocked the young Mandy.

"After that, I started to doubt about what we can and can't do…to the point I nearly committed suicide."

Now this shocked young Mandy to the moon and back.

"Why in the ever loving hell would you think such a low and cowardly way!"

"The fact is I wasn't thinking. I thought that my life was nothing but a waste and nothing I ever do or think would change that. For everything I did and will do, would be just a fucking waste of time and it would lead me nowhere but to my grave. And I was ready to end it…but Billy stopped me from doing the worst mistake of my life."

"How? He's an idiot!"

"During the time, neither I nor Grim knew that Billy became a Symbiote, it was this that set everything in motion. After Billy stopped me and said a few very realistic words to me, I decided to shut myself from the world and really rethink about everything. I was so focused on the negative aspect of…well everything…that I never thought to look at it in a different way."

"A different way?"

"We both know that this world of ours is fucked up and has gone to hell many times over. But the thing is, we only saw the world in one path. Billy showed me that the world has many paths. That we can't always look on the bad, good, evil, kind, death, or peace of this world. We need to see what it really is."

"And that is?"

"Life. It is life itself that I total blew off. Billy opened my eyes that this world is meant to be seen as a whole, not just the parts we want to or know for sure. After a week, I confronted Billy and after that, our bond grew stronger each day till I said the three words I never thought I would ever use. I love you." She said the last part softly.

Young Mandy saw that her past self was having a little daydream, as her eyes were cast off and as a content smile grace her lips. She took in what she said…and the scary part is, it made sense to her. All her life, she never looked on the good or any part that had an upside to things, just the down side.

"But why did you have kids? We hate kids."

"I thought the very same thing after Billy proposed to me. We agreed to not have kids in such an early stage in our marriage lives. We explored many things together and it strengthened our bond and love. It wasn't long till I was ruler of the Earth, but why should I stop there? Symbiotes are born to conquer and feed on the pleasures of life. I expanded my reach to the underworld and beyond. Around that time, an asshole name Galonx thought he would take over my empire. Big fucking mistake. It even broke into an all-out war between us."

"I see that we won."

"Of course we won, it took some time, but only because that bastard was a sniveling little weasel. After the war, Billy and I decided to settle down a bit. It was that time I started to have 'urges'."

"What urges?"

"Apparently, Symbiotes take any chance they have to breed and as often as possible. Zap had 'forgotten' to tell us this critical information, the fucking asshole."

"Zap?"

"He taught Billy the ways of our species and he was the one that made Billy into a Symbiote. Anyways, I was basically in heat and it wouldn't stop till Billy impregnated me. Of course I was against the idea all together. But I started to really think, maybe it won't be such a bad thing. We could teach the child our ways and it would be the next step to take over my Empire, since I knew neither Billy nor me would live forever."

"How long will you live?"

"Probably to 3000 and over, and as much I hated it at the time, I was actually excited to give birth to Billy's child. And a few years later when I fully accepted it, I was pregnant with Junior. Mind you it was a pain through the whole nine months, even though I could have sped up the process, but we agreed that nine months was fair and it would be beneficial later. Billy was at my side whenever I needed him, he took care of my needs and has been through my bitchy side. After Junior was born, I felt a new sensation, motherhood."

"Is it because you're a Symbiote that you felt all this?"

"Partly yes, but whatever the reason, I actually liked being a mother. And Billy enjoyed being a father as well. It wasn't long till I wanted another child, a girl. So we got myself knocked up again and Minnie was born nine months later. But we had a few snags with Minnie that I would not discuss right now. But it turned out for the better. I love my children very much, hard to believe yes, but I do. Hell, even I'm surprised at me at times. It was a whole new thing for me, but I know I raised my kids well."

Young Mandy just sat there, not sure what to do. It was the first time that she had nothing to say. Her future self-continued.

"I know it's a lot to take in. Mind grueling at best, but it's just life, you never really know what it'll throw at you, you can only take it and decide from there what to do with it. And I'm happy how things turned out, not all of it mind you, but I can say with confidence that I wouldn't trade this life for anything else. I don't expect you to understand it today, but I know you will in the future."

"…I…don't know what to say?" Was all young Mandy said.

"Not now, but soon you will. Come, I think some fresh air will help you." Future Mandy said and as she led her past self to where the kids are.

As they moved to the backyard, they saw the kids were playing with a large three-headed dog. Cerberus was the 'family pet' if you will. He was given as a present by Grim some time ago. Both Mandy's saw that Junior, Minnie, Sperg, and Pud'n were playing fetch with the beast using a stick demon. Over to the side, they saw Grim talking to his future self. This Grim looked like the other one except this one wore a cooler robe. On the other side they saw Nergal jr. talking to a man in his mid-twenties with funny black hair, green eyes, glasses, and was in a suit. This was NJ and he was talking to his past self and all he did over the years.

Nergal jr. was very pleased to learn all the things he will do. Future Mandy's kids saw them and rush over to them.

"Hey mom and uh, past mom. Where's dad?" Junior asked.

It was at that moment young Mandy looked around but couldn't see Billy anywhere.

"Where's Billy?" She asked.

"…Let's just say he is taking a little trip with my Billy. They should be back soon." Junior nodded at her answer.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I must say, you do look quite like me. It is somewhat fascinating to see a mirror of oneself but to be a different person." Minnie said bowing to young Mandy.

"Kind of creepy if you think about it." Junior added.

"That's life kid, gives you shit you never see coming." Past Mandy said.

"By the way mom, have you seen Jeff? He was going to play some cool game with us." Junior asks his mom.

"Jeff is here as well?" Young Mandy asked.

"Yes, we didn't know he was still alive and we found him when we we're after a gender bashing freak named Him." Future Mandy replied to the question.

"I see. And 'your' Billy is alright with this?"

"He has matured and grown a lot since he was ten. He made peace and said he was sorry. And Jeff became part of the family." Future Mandy said.

Young Mandy nodded at that. And as she moved to a seat near the Grims, Jeff came out with a girl with red skin and eyes with a red coat and black boots. She had long black hair and part of it formed two horns. She had a red tail with spike and two red crab-like claws. She was around the kid's age.

"And who's this?" Past Mandy pointed at the girl.

"Her name is Mimi; she was with Jeff when we found her. She has been staying with us." Junior explained.

"And why is that?"

"Um….I can't really say, but let's just say, she didn't have much of a home where she lived before so now she lives with us."

Past Mandy just stared at the girl for a moment till she just shrugged and moved over to the chairs they have. Her future self followed and took a seat next to her. They watched as Jeff and Mimi now joined in the little game in the backyard. Future Mandy took out a cigarette and Pain, who came out of nowhere, lighted the cigarette for Mandy.

"When did you start smoking?" Young Mandy asks herself.

"A while back, I only do this to relief some stress. But this isn't my first pick relief my stress." She replied.

"And what is the top one?"

"This is the third; the second is trying to kill Irwin in the most painful way I could think of." Young Mandy smirked at that.

"And the top way for me to relief stress is having sex with my mate." Young Mandy shuddered a little.

"As they say 'don't knock it till you try it' and let's just say…he knows how to pleasure a woman into submission." She said with a grin.

Young Mandy just stared at her future self for a moment, just out of shock. She went back at looking at the others playing the three headed dog, all except the demon we're having fun. A little while later, Jeff, the two Grim's, and the stick demon, which had just about enough being used as a toy, all went in the mansion. Young Mandy looked at two kids that will one day be her's.

The boy looked nothing like Billy; then again, this Billy has lost all of his child features. He was a little slow witted like his father, but not that much. He was just like any normal boy his age, full of energy, wanting to have fun all the time, fool around, and so on. His sister was another story. Mandy could tell right off the bat that she had more control and dignity than most, like her. She had a refined and elegant look that made her seem more mature then she looked. And she had this aura around that screamed 'piss me off and you'll be begging for death'. An aura which she had as well.

_"Looks like she gave birth to pretty powerful kids, then again, if I were to have kids…..will have at this point; I'd make sure they are powerful too." _Past Mandy thought.

"So what's it like being the ruler of everything?" She asked her future self.

"Not bad, gets kinda boring with keeping everything in line. It's not hard or challenging, just has its slow days. But all the crap that happened in your timeline is now gone."

"So all that bullshit with the war and economy is done?"

"Yeah but we are in a 'Silent War' with a very annoying but dangerous enemy that calls themselves the Syndicate."

"Not a very original name there."

"Nope but they are none the less a real pain and threat to our Empire and our lives. They have made numerous attempts to not only destroy my Empire, but to kill Billy. Not to mention taking millions of lives, taking over more than 13 dozen dimensions, and nearly causing Armageddon."

"Damn, sounds like a real bitch of an enemy."

"You don't know the half of it. But one of the worst things they have ever done is they took my children's souls and tried to use them against me and Billy." Future Mandy said with anger in her voice.

Past Mandy looked at the fury in her eyes, she couldn't imagine the hatred she was feeling right now for these Syndicate people. She must really love her kids, something that past Mandy wouldn't even think would be possible for her to even express, let alone give. Whatever happened to her must have been a real life changer.

"So what's stopping you from just simply finding them and killing all of those idiots?" She asked.

"The key word is find. They're in a dimension that we can't even find, not even the Order can find the dimension they are being held. All we can do is wait and be ready for whatever their next move will be."

"What's the Order?" Past Mandy ask.

"The Council of Order is a group of powerful beings that preserve and enforce the balance of life, death, good, evil, creation, and end. Billy works for them and he is the highest ranking there besides the Council and the Four Horseman themselves. I've went on several of Billy's missions before and they aren't a walk in the park most of the time. Some can be a true mind fuck, and they make you rethink the world you live in. But me and Billy have seen and done many things that make us immune to much that would cause many beings mental and physical damage." She explained.

Past Mandy just nodded. She then noticed the both the Nergal Junior's and Grims came over to them.

"I can't believe we made such a large business over the years. It's has been my dream to help people like me who feel different and don't seem to fit in. But I never imagine I could make a worldwide program like that." Past Nergal Junior said with amazement in his voice.

"Indeed, and thanks to Billy and Mandy who has supported me through the beginning, I wouldn't think I've gotten as far as I have come." N.J. said.

"I still can't believe Mandy would actually help me, what transpired to get her to change her ways so drastically?" Past Grim asked his future self.

"That's none of your business bone head." Both Mandy's said together.

"Guess she hasn't really changed." Past Grim mumbled.

"Oh she has, it's just underneath all that nasty attitude of hers. She only reveals her other side with Billy and that's only they-BOOM!" Future Mandy shot Future Grim in the head with her dark energy, effectively shutting him up.

"I would prefer if you not talk about my private life like it was one of your shitty soap operas you watch." Future Mandy said.

"….does that happen a lot with me?" Past Grim asked N.J.

"Pretty much every day." He shrugged.

"MOTHER FOOKER! How many times do you got to do that?" Future Grim snapped at future Mandy.

"Till you learn to shut your bony jaw up." She said.

Future Grim mumbled as both Nergal Juniors snickered at the back and forth comment.

"Guess things here don't get boring huh?" Nergal Junior asked his older self.

"Nope, with all the craziness that happens around here, I'm surprised that we haven't stumble upon a lost world or something like that." N.J. said.

"That happened last Thursday master N.J." Pain said.

"Oh yeah that's right. Me and Billy found this wired ass underground world ruled by, and I shit you not when I say this, an evil demonic sponge that was terrorizing a kind of mushroom type people." He said.

The others, who came over when Pain answered N.J.'s question, just stared at him when he said that.

"…a sponge ruling over mushroom people…that has got to be the gayest and stupidest thing I ever heard!" Sperg said.

"Oh believe me, compared to the others we face an a regular bases, that was actually normal to us." Future Grim said.

"Normal? If that was normal, than I hate to see a crazy day around you guys." Pud'n said.

"Oh believe me, whatever adventures you've had so far would seem like a light tap on the hand compared to one of our craziest adventures." Future Mandy said.

"Sounds like you don't have a boring day around here?" Past Mandy asked.

"Nope, in fact, mom and dad are just getting started on teaching Mimi, Minnie, and me how to fight and use weapons and dad is teaching me and Minnie how to use our powers." Junior said to his past mom.

"I see, well glad to know I won't be having weak kids." She said.

"….um…your welcome?" Minnie said slightly offended by her words.

"Don't let it get to you; she's always been like this to everyone and anyone." Past Grim whispered to the kids.

"What was that bone head?" Pass Mandy asked sternly.

"Nothing." He quickly said.

"That's what I thought, hey what's to eat around here?" She asked.

Future Mandy just sighed and asked Jeff if he could make lunch for everyone.

"Of course mom, come everyone, I'll whip up a special treat in honor of our guest." Jeff said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sperg said and he and the others followed Jeff inside.

Only future Mandy and N.J. where in the backyard. N.J. sat next to her and sighed.

"Man, I didn't imagine I would see our past selves in this way." He chuckled.

"That's life." Mandy said.

"It's truly amazing how we all have changed so much from our childhood, especially you and Billy."

"You ain't the only one. And I'm getting kind of sick of people reminding me about how me and Billy have changed. I get it." She sneered.

"Sorry to push your buttons there, and speaking of Billy, where is he? I was going to ask him if he can help me with something." N.J. asked.

"Oh that, his past self-went into a portal Nari created to God knows where. So those two are going after him. They should be back soon." She said.

"That sounds about right." With that, N.J. went into the mansion to get something to eat.

Mandy sat on the chair for a little bit, just to soak up the peace before heading back in.

"Wonder if those idiots have found the boy yet?" Mandy asked to no one in particular.

* * *

**WITH BILLY AND NARI**

* * *

The duo mowed down nonstop waves of Heartless, and after an entire hour of killing Heartless, the group dashed into of a building for a breather.

"Hold on a sec!" Nari said thrusting a hand out towards the Heartless trying to enter the building.

Several Shadows entered the building, and were suddenly snatched and hurled backwards by water tendrils that had formed out of the water that was on the ground. Nari growled and raised his other hand and within minutes, cleared the street of Heartless by attacking them all with the water that was on the ground.

"Not bad Nari that was a pretty cool bit of water manipulation" Billy said.

"Yeah, too bad that's the hardest thing for me to manipulate. It's one thing to spam pyro-blasts like an idiot, another thing to twist water into a deadly force that can destroy a Phatomwing Heartless." Nari said with a tired sigh as he caught his breath.

"Hey, wanna take a breather?" Billy asked.

"Sounds good" Nari said sitting down on the floor Indian-style.

"Oh hey, Jeff packed us some snacks" Billy said tossing a small bag on the ground, filled with chips, cookies, and juice.

"No healthy stuff eh? Whatever, hand me a bag of chips and a juice please" Nari said with a sigh.

"Here" Billy said tossing a bag of chips and a juice box at the angel warrior, who chuckled at the absurdness of the situation. Here were two of the toughest warriors in the universe, hiding out in an abandoned store eating snacks. Even Billy laughed at the odd situation they were in. After eating their snack, Nari sighed, breathing out as mall burst of flame.

"Watch with the fire breath man, you know how I fell about that." Billy smirked.

"Hey, it's fun. Plus, Anael loves it when I do that" Nari said snorting a small burst of flame.

"So, what is it between you and her, man?" Billy asked.

Nari smiled and said "Well, I rescued her from the Castle That Never Was a little over two years ago. I let her stay at my place and we got to know each other better. After about a month, she asked me if she could be my apprentice, and she agreed. She's…amazing. She's kind, dedicated, and an amazing fighter. She's made me so proud these past two years"

"She's also very beautiful" Billy commented.

Nari nodded and said "Yes, probably the most beautiful angel I've ever seen."

"So you DO think she's beautiful?" Billy asked.

"Of course I do. Both inside and out. Angels are normally like that, generally perfect, but Anael…she's…she's something else" Nari said softly with a smile.

"You ever think that you…you know, like, her?" Billy asked.

Nari looked alarmed and said "You know there's no chance of that Billy"

"You mean that you're still…?" Billy trailed off.

"Damaged from the trauma of seeing everyone I cared about die in front of me, and the sensation of going insane in order to cope with the raw pain of being forever alone. Yes, I am" Nari whispered the last part.

"You've got Anael though, surely things have improved?" Billy asked.

"A little. Sometimes, instead of a never-ending coldness in my heart, a feel a slight…warmth, when I'm near Anael. I don't know what it could mean though. I'm just…lost" Nari muttered in a defeated way.

"Hey, if you need me man, I'm here, all right?" Billy said.

"Yeah…thanks man. So, how do you think Past you is doing out there?" Nari asked after a few minutes.

"Dude, I can escape trouble like no tomorrow. I wouldn't be surprised if he ran past that Behemoth and didn't even realize that he just avoided certain death" Billy said.

"Yeah. What an idiot" Nari snorted.

"That's me you ass!" Billy snapped.

"Whoops. My bad" Nari said with a laugh.

"Bulllshit" Billy said.

"True, you and your past self are complete morons" Nari said taking a drink from his juice box.

"Shut the hell up you idiotic fairy" Billy said angrily.

Nari laughed and said "Oh come on, lighten up, that's what you've been telling me for years!"

"Bastard" Billy grinned reluctantly.

"So, where do you think he went?" Nari said.

"Hell if I know. This is your area of expertise. I've only been here three times. You're the one who's scouted the Castle all these years" Billy said laying down on the floor, closing his eyes.

"There may be a way to track him" Nari said slowly.

"How?" Billy asked.

"Well…it's a long shot, but I could try an enhanced track spell. I'd need a soul gem, some white chalk, and an item from the person I'm looking for. However, I have none of these things and the spell is incredibly difficult, and I'm not a good spellcaster" Nari explained.

"You can't cast spells?" Billy asked.

"Some come easier to me than others. Anael has a natural gift for casting spells, while fighting comes more naturally to me" Nari said.

"Ah. I think have those things you need though" Billy said tossing Nari a small purple crystal.

"A soul gem. Not going to ask. Got any chalk?" Nari asked, and Billy tossed it to him.

"OK. Now, I need an item of the person we're looking for. That cap of his will work fine" Nari said.

"Mess it up, and I'll rip of each of those feathers one by one." Billy threatened as he tossed Nari the cap.

"OK. Let's see if this works. Amos…itnelso…agiet…osla…zakar…musich…REYSIT!" Nari whispered, though the last word was a shout.

Past Billy's cap flashed green and then white. Nari grunted and muttered "OK…He's in the Castle. The Castle That Never Was"

"Are you sure?" Billy asked.

"Positive…ah!" Nari gasped in pain.

"You ok?" Billy asked.

"I told you…I'm not a magician…this spell is more taxing on me than say, Anael. Anyway, he's in the Castle. That much I know. I'll be able to track him now. Here" Nari said tossing Billy the hat.

"Are you ready to get back on the streets?" Billy asked Nari.

"Better not waste any time, right? We've got an idiot to catch" Nari smirked as he got to his feet.

Billy sighed, but nodded, and the two dashed back onto the street, running towards the castle. Billy felt something weird was going on, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Luckily, Nari did.

"Hey, look at your shadow" Nari said slowing to a stop.

"What?" Billy said skidding to a stop and glancing down.

Billy's shadow was much bigger than it should have been. In fact, it was slowly growing…and moving!

"What the hell!" Billy yelled.

"Well, I think we're about to find out what bitch-slapped us" Nari said with wry smile.

The shadow broke off from Billy and began to form into something else. The shadow grew, and become a giant…thing in front of them.

"And what in the ever loving hell is that?" Billy asked calmly.

"Darkside" Nari replied.

The Heartless stood at about 80 feet tall, with pitch-black skin. It had black tangled hair and glowing yellow. It had flat stick-figure like feet and giant black claws. There was a massive heart-shaped hole in the creature's chest, allowing the duo a clear view of the white castle floating in the distance.

"Aim for the head and the claws!" Nari yelled readying himself.

"Got it!" Billy said transforming his hands into spiked whips.

The two warriors jumped to the side to avoid a giant claw that slammed into the ground. Billy landed on the ground and lashed out at the creature's hand, causing it to draw its hand back and swipe at him, which he easily dodged.

Nari leapt into the air and hurled large white fireballs at the Darkside, causing it to take a few steps back. The Darkside swiped at Nari, who simply rolled out of the way and shot a continuous blast of fire at the Darkside while Billy ran alongside the Darkside's back. Billy finally reached the Heartless's head and kicked it in the back of the skull as hard as he could, sending it stumbling into a building.

"Nice kick!" Nari said with a grin.

"Think that was good?" Billy scoffed as he created wings to fly next to Nari.

"Just accept the compliment you dork" Nari said with a grin.

"Whatever. Hey, he's getting up" Billy pointed.

"Give me a second." Nari said pointing a hand towards the sky.

Billy looked up and saw the rain that was falling converge towards the Darkside. Nari then scowled and said "Divine Hailstorm!"

The water falling from the sky suddenly froze, turning into razor-sharp icicles at sliced into the Darkside's skin. The Darkside quickly got up and tried to slash the duo to ribbons, but by the time it even lifted its claw, it fell to the ground, riddled with thousands of small slashes all over its body.

"So much for 'water is a hard element for me to use' speech. That was impressive" Billy said approvingly.

"Thanks, now let's save that idiot!" Nari said.

"That's me you moron" Billy said crossly.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry man" Nari said.

"Just don't do it again"

"OK, now let's go save that stupid big-nosed motherfucker" Nari said ducking before Billy hit him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Billy roared chasing after the angel, who laughed as he flew towards The Castle That Never Was.

A short while later, Nari landed on the ground and stared at the bottomless abyss that separated them from the Castle. Billy landed next to Nari and said "Well, this is your area of expertise. How do we get in?"

"There's a window over there. Quickly. Follow me, and stay low. Movement on my mark." Nari muttered as he ran towards the edge of the cliff and leapt off, letting him fall a few yards before flapping his wings to soar towards the castle.

"Always the show off" Billy scoffed as he shot into the air after his friend.

Nari quickly went inside of the window and dropped onto the ground. The room they had dropped into was simply a lower walkway, leading into the main part of the castle. Everything around the castle was snow white and grey. Nari moved aside while Billy dropped down and said "This is called Nothing's Call. Five Samurai Nobodies and seven Dusks are over there. Can you take them out without alerting the rest?"

"Do you know what I am?" Billy asked.

"An idiot who should've seen this coming a mile away?" Nari guessed, ducking downwards and barely avoiding another smack to the skull.

"Jackass. Let me show you how it's done!" Billy said allowing his tentacles hands to come out.

Billy's tentacles shot forwards and impaled through three of the Dusk effortlessly, though three of the Samurai walked over to their position, alerted by the noise.

"Why are we being quiet? Organization XIII is dead now, no one is here but the Nobodies" Billy asked Nari via telepathy.

"True. Go ahead and beat the hell out of them then." Nari said with a shrug.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Billy yelled jumping out and punching the Samurai in the face, sending it flying off of the walkway and into the bottomless abyss.

"OK, unnecessary much?" Nari said with an eyebrow raised as Billy annihilated every single Nobody on the walkway with EXTREME prejudice. Not mild. Not semi-medium. EXTREME prejudice!

"That was fun" Billy said as he crushed the last Dusk into dust.

"You're a sick, insane, son of a bitch" Nari said with a smile as he walked up the walkway and into the next room.

"Why thank you. Anyway, you've killed way more of these stupid things than I have. Then again, I don't usually bother myself with these weaklings" Billy smirked.

"You devoured one of them while laughing like a maniac" Nari stated.

"It was fun, plus, they're not that bad. They tasted like really chewy chicken" Billy said licking his lips.

Nari just stared at him for a solid minute before saying "You are one sick fuck. You know that, right?"

"Details, details. Now where do we go?" Billy asked.

"Elevator, also known as Crooked Ascension." Nari said pointing towards another passageway.

"Let's roll" Billy said walking towards the elevator.

The two calmly walked onto the elevator. Then it started making noises; it didn't feel like they were moving. Nari told Billy that that was the power of the elevator, and that they had indeed moved.

"So, what's up next?" Billy asked.

"Hey Past Billy! You there!" Nari called.

Suddenly a Dusk flew at Nari, who grabbed it by the neck and made it burst into flames. Nari scowled and said "Sometimes, I hate my job"

"I love my job. Gore, violence, and all the killing a guy could ask for." Billy said fondly.

Nari turned around and said "You are one messed up fuck"

"Oh stop, you're making me blush" Billy said with a smile.

"No, I mean it. Me? I'm good at my job, but I despise the endless slaughtering I have to do. Seriously, I have one secretary that works for me, and that's it." Nari said walking up a winding glass staircase, named Twilight's View.

"You mean Cynthia?" Billy asked.

"Yes"

"She's really nice. Very respectful." Billy said.

"Actually, her family is who I stayed with after that…disagreement...with Darkvoid" Nari said.

"By disagreement, you mean you nearly tearing his head off and him blasting you with enough darkness to kill seven lesser angels?" Billy said.

Nari dead stopped and said "Yes"

"Again, that's what happens when you try to pick a fight with him. So, you why did you stay with her family?" Billy asked.

"My father's best friend was her father. They took me in when they heard what happened. We became good friends and when Mandy asked me to be her Liaison for Heaven, she said she wanted to help me any way she can. So she helps me with the logistics that come with my position" Nari explained, easing up a little.

"The paperwork and stuff?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, she's the best secretary ever. She finds all of the information and reports that come in fascinating. She's a few hundred years older than me, maybe that's why" Nari said with a chuckle.

The duo stepped into an empty room that consisted of a grey platform surrounded by walls. A ledge that led to another room could be seen from the bottom floor of this room.

"The Hall of Empty Melodies…we can fly up there, if memory serves." Nari said flapping his wings and shooting into the air.

"There's a doorway over there though, shouldn't we look through that?" Billy asked as Nari landed on balcony.

"Do what you want, I want to look at something" Nari said.

Billy just shrugged and dashed through the lower passageway, and found himself outside. Suddenly several Dusks flew at him, and he cut them to pieces with his sword-hand. Suddenly he felt a sword go through him and he turned around and saw a Samurai holding the sword that was going through his spleen.

Billy smiled evilly and said "You have nooooo fucking clue who you're messing with, do you?"

Billy pulled out the sword and promptly used it to decapitate the Samurai where it stood. Billy then sprinted up the path, killing Nobodies the entire way. Billy walked onto the balcony Nari had landed on and said "No luck, he's not there."

Nari was nowhere in sight though. Billy walked along the balcony, until he finally entered a very strange room.

The room was whitish grey, with a path running up through the middle of the room. The creepy part of the room, was that on either side of the path were six tombstone-like red panels, each with a Nobody symbol on each one. On the bottom part of the panel was an inscription and a design that looked like a weapon.

Nari was sitting in front of one of the panels, starring at it. Billy walked over and said "The Luna Diviner?"

"Yes. He was a horrible and ruthless Nobody, he met his end by the Keyblade Master, Sora." Nari said standing up.

"Most of them were killed by Sora. Me and Anael travelled to the World That Never Was on the day they all died. It was almost satisfying watching them fade away into nothing…"Nari muttered.

He then turned away and said "Almost"

"So, you're anger hasn't been quenched yet?" Billy asked curiously.

"It's not that. The threat isn't over Billy, you must see it. The Syndicate won't stop, even if Organization XIII is no more. They'll have another plan. And when they do…" Nari looked at Billy and said furiously "I'll be ready!"

"Good to hear. So what is this place?" Billy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? This room is known as Proof of Existence. There's one for each member of Organization XIII, well, except for Xemnas. Anyway, these markers are the only thing that shows that the Nobodies that were Organization XIII actually existed. Hence the name, "Proof of Existence. They were once blue, when they were alive. Now the only one that will remain blue is Roxas's panel." Nari explained.

"Ok first: I know jack shit about Heartless, Nobodies, and all this Key master crap unlike you. And second: who's Roxas?" Billy asked.

"The 13th member of Organization XIII. He rejoined with his Somebody, Sora. Therefore he won't die unless Sora dies." Nari said.

"So, where do you think my past self-went?" Billy asked.

"Teeheeheeheehee! Would you like more tea, Mr. Shadowface?" Past Billy's voice asked from the glowing panel to the left.

"Havoc's Divide. That's where he is. Let's go!" Nari said dashing through the panel and disappearing.

"This castle is all kinds of fucked up" Billy commented as he walked through the panel.

Billy and Nari walked out onto a white balcony that slopped downwards, ending in a steep drop. Past Billy was sitting about twenty feet away, having…

"A tea party! With Heartless!" Nari said dumbfounded.

"Oh hi there past me and Fairy Dude, want a cup of tea?" Past Billy asked.

Despite the situation, Billy snickered.

"Fairy Dude?" Billy chuckled.

"Hey idiot, you're past self is surrounded by Heartless that are more than capable of taking him out." Nari pointed out as he opened a portal back to the Mansion.

"Oh shit. You're right…umm…hey Past Me! Come on, it's time to go" Billy said.

"AWWWWWWW! But I wanted to play with the Shadow dudes some more!" Billy whined.

"Hold on, I've got an idea" Nari said rummaging through his bag and pulling out a tin-foil wrapped figure.

"Billy…do you like…chocolate?" Nari asked pulling out a Chocolate Sailor.

Dead…Silence.

"Choc…chocolate?" Past Billy asked, stunned.

"_Oh shit…"_ Billy thought.

"Because we've got a ton of it back at the Mansion, which is right here through this portal" Nari said with a smile.

"I LIKE CHOCOLATE!" Past Billy yelled as he threw himself into the portal, snatching the Chocolate Sailor from Nari's hand as he flew by.

"How…how did you…?" Billy asked, amazed.

"Because you haven't changed, you're still an idiot when it comes to chocolate" Nari snickered.

"Go fuck yourself, you stuck up bastard" Billy growled.

"Oh, that reminds me for whatever reason. HYAAAH!" Nari yelled as he whirled around and incinerated all the Shadows Billy was having tea party with.

"OK, unnecessary much?" Billy said.

"Oh shut up. This whole fiasco has been a giant pain in the ass, and I'll be needing a therapy session after all this is said and done." Nari muttered in an annoyed way.

"I'm sure Anael will be more than happy to give you a therapy-BAM!"

Nari pulled out a huge steel pole out of nowhere and bashed Billy over the head with it. Billy fell onto the ground and said "What the hell was that for!"

"I'm warning you now. Talk as much shit about me as you'd like, I'm used to it because of your wife. But if one of you so much as looks at Anael the wrong way…well, let's just say I'm itching to use the Razielian Torture Chamber again" Nari said seriously, and Billy raised an eyebrow at that.

"You're no fun." Billy said as Nari walked through the Portal.

Billy looked back at the bleak, dark world behind him before heading through the portal, back into the light.

* * *

**SYMBIOTE MANSION**

* * *

"No…Carlos, you aren't the father!" Sofia said.

"Then…who?" Carlos asked.

"That would be me!" James said.

"You! You're my best friend! How could you!" Carlos demanded.

"Oh my god, this is so intense!" Anael gasped wiping her eyes.

"I know right!" Jeff sobbed.

Grim was crying into his cloak and due to being totally engrossed in the Soap Opera, didn't notice Past Billy running through the portal and slamming into a bookcase.

"Man, you are one stupid kid" Nari said.

BAM!

"HE'S ME YOU MORON!" Billy yelled.

"Hahahahaha! I know! That's the best part!" Nari grinned.

"MASTER!" Anael yelled happily as she flew at Nari and wrapped him in a big hug.

"Hey Anael, how was your day?" Nari asked.

"Pretty good. Good thing you found Past Billy, was it weird being in The World That Never Was after all this time?" Anael asked nuzzling Nari with her head.

"You have no idea. Anyway, Anael, do you know what day it is?" Nari asked running his hand through Anael's hair, causing her to purr like a cat.

"The two year anniversary of the day I became your apprentice?" Anael guessed.

"Yes, and because of that I-" Nari began to say before Billy coughed loudly.

"How about you guys go have a good time on me?" Billy said pulling out a silver credit card.

Nari and Anael looked at each other and said "Works for us"

Billy chuckled and tossed Anael the card. Anael stared at it and said "This is an Empire Royalty Card. The money on this is unlimited!"

"Better have a good time then." Billy chuckled.

Anael squealed happily and hugged Nari tightly, yelling "Yes! This is so awesome! Thank you so much Carnage!"

"Thanks man. Come on Anael, let's roll" Nari said snapping his fingers.

Nari's outfit morphed into a snazzy all white tuxedo with gold trimming. Anael grinned and snapped her fingers, and her clothes morphed into a beautiful blue and pink dress with orange swirls in it. Anael ran her fingers through her hair; untangling it and making it sparkle, as though she had thrown a fistful of glitter in it.

"Ready?" Anael said grabbing Nari's arm.

Nari waved her arm and a portal opened up. Nari looked at Past Billy and said "Fair travels, young Carnage. We will meet again"

"Bye Mr. Angel dude and Angel Girl. Try not to make out!" Past Billy yelled.

Both angels flushed red and looked at each other.

"We'll try not to. Good luck" Nari said walking with Anael through the portal.

"I see your finally back with the idiot." Both Billy's looked behind them and saw the others coming in.

"Hey Mandy! You never guess what happened to me! I went to this spooky place with these weird shadow dudes and they invited me to a tea party!" Pass Billy said.

"Of course you did. I think we've stayed here long enough. Grim take us home." Past Mandy ordered.

"'sigh' Only 10 more years of this crap, only 10 more years." Pass Grim muttered, as though saying the words over and over again would give him strength.

"Hey, where's Irwin and Mindy?" Nergal Junior asked.

"Oh dear me, I've completely forgotten about them." Pud'n said.

Before anyone could do anything, Allen came in with Irwin and Mindy. Both of them had this heavy blush on their faces. The others looked at them wondering what happened.

"Hey Irwin, did you meet your future self?" Billy asked.

"….Yes I did." He said not looking at them.

"Hey, what's the matter with you mega dork?" Sperg asked.

"Nothing!" He quickly said.

"And what's wrong with you child? You're as red as your hair." Grim asked Mindy.

"N-n-nothing! It's none of your business you loser! Just….just take me home now." Mindy snapped.

"Oh fine, you ungrateful brats." Grim said and slicing the air making a portal.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all." Junior said.

"It was a wonderful experience to get to meet you all and learn about you. I hope you have a safe trip." Minnie added.

"Oh before you go, take this." Future Billy gave an envelope to pass Grim.

"What's this?" Pass Grim asked.

"Just a little something to help clear the air of a few things. Make sure you read it after you get home, OK?" Future Billy said and pass Grim nodded.

With that, the past went back to their timeline.

"Hey dad, what was that you gave them?" Junior asked.

"There's certain protocols that I had to do to make sure nothing changed, even for this occasion." Billy explained.

"You gave them that? No wonder I couldn't remember any of this." N.J. said.

"What did you give them?" Mimi asked.

All Billy did was smirk.

* * *

**WITH THE GROUP**

* * *

Everyone made it back in one piece and were a buzz on what they learned.

"Whole crap that was awesome!" Sperg said.

"Yeah, who knew all that would happen?" Nergal Junior said.

"But what really surprised me was what happens to these two." Grim pointed at Billy and Mandy, who blushed at the notion of them being married.

"Hey Mandy?" Billy spoke up.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me for marrying you?"

Mandy didn't say anything. What her future self-told her was still a rather large shock to her, but she was slowly seeing it as not a horrible thing.

"I'm not happy for the fact I'm married to you and having kids…..but…..it'll be a while before that happens, so no, I'm not mad at you." Mandy said.

"Thanks." Billy smiled.

"Looks like those two are going to hit it off sooner than before." Pud'n whispered to the others and they all nodded.

"Oh by the way, what's in the envelope yo?" Irwin asked.

"Oops, almost forgot, let's take a look see." Grim opened the envelope and took out a letter and read out loud.

_"Dear past selves, I hope you all learned a lesson in what you've seen and heard today. We don't always get the life we dreamed of, but with hard work and determination, you can accomplish anything. Life is a tricky thing to handle, it can through you into situations you never saw coming. I wish you all the luck in the world for what will come at you. But unfortunately, none of you will remember this day. Sorry about this, nothing personal, but it's just how it's ment to be._

_Sincerely, Future Billy"_

"Um, what does he mean by that yo?" Irwin ask.

His question was answered as the letter exploded in a blinding light. It died down as everyone had this far out gaze. A minute later, they all came out of it.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Nergal asked.

"I don't remember…..and why are all of you in MY home?" Mandy demanded.

"EW! I'm in a loser home. I must leave before I catch your loser disease." Mindy sneered and left.

"Yeah, being under one roof with dorks ain't cool. I'm out of this place." Sperg said also leaving.

"I need to get home too, see you guys later." Nergal Junior said and left with Irwin and Pud'n.

"Hey Mandy, what happened to us?" Billy asked.

"Not sure, any idea's bone head?" Mandy asked Grim.

"Your guess is good as mine. Let's watch some T.V." he suggested.

"Whatever, but none of your soap opera bullshit." Mandy said and sat on the couch with Billy and Grim.

And so ends the adventure that changed their lives, even though they can't remember it.

* * *

Well here it is. Hope you like it. And I'll get number seve up ASAP. Review and let me know what you think, Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 7, hope you like.

* * *

**BREAKING OUT AND BREAKING DOWN**

* * *

Billy walked along the one of the crumbled paths of the darkest parts of the Underworld alone. Why he was there was simple. He needed time alone from everything. With what happened more than a week's age, the argument between his mate, his best friend, and his friends possible love one, it was just too much at once. Billy wished he could find a peaceful middle ground for all of them, fighting with one another is the worst thing to do right now. The Syndicate has made their move and now they wait for what move they will make next. But Billy doesn't know what they should do next.

It's hard enough trying to fight an enemy, which they have no idea where they are or what kind of power they pose, but also get the kids ready for a soon to be war. It won't be his first war but Billy doesn't want his kids to experience that kind of life changing style, not this early in their lives. And with Nari's unstable rage and unforeseen damage still a possibility to hinder his life; this was getting worse and worse by the minute. With little options left, it was just pissing him off.

"The Syndicate seems to have this all planned out. But what it their plan? Getting rid of me can't be their ultimate goal, and the Order doesn't know what it is either? This is really pissing me off! I can't just wait for them to make another move, we have to strike first….but with the location of their base unknown and when they attack still a mystery even to a fucking master of time…..I have no choice but to wait. GAH! I wish I could kill something right now!" Billy yelled.

As he said that, many portals opened around him. And out came hundreds of demonic looking beings, a few dozen hooded figures, a few hundred dogs that had ash and fire skins, and a really large worm looking demon with six arms and a dragon head with no eyes loomed over them.

"CARNAGE! By the order of are magnificent master of the Syndicate, we are here to end your life!" The worm demon said.

"The Syndicate you say? Looks like I'm going to have my wish after all." Billy smirked.

"And what wish is that?" it asked.

"Quite simply, **A KILLING SPREE!**"

Billy changed into his Symbiote form and let out a grueling roar that frightened the Syndicate grunts. Billy ran up to the large group and started hacking and slicing them with his blade. Blood went everywhere, mostly on him. Billy then changed his arms into two large cannons and started shooting small balls of dark and chaos energy at the large group killing them instantly. The Syndicate grunts, demons, and dogs all started to drop like flies. The hooded figures use magic to try to stop him but all it did was piss Billy off. He ran up to them and used his claw tendrils and grabbed them in the air and started to rip them apart slowly. Their screams were music to his ears. He laughed as the rest try to gang up on him; he simply charged up his fist with corruption and slammed it on the ground. A shock wave effect spread to them. At first nothing happened, one of them got cocky and started mocking him.

"What was that supposed to be? A tickle? I thought the mighty Carnage had better attacks than that!" He said laughing.

"**Laugh now you pathetic worm, cause it'll be your last."** Billy said.

The grunt was about to say something but he started coughing. It soon went from a simple cough to a full blown rage gag. He was spitting up blood and saliva. He then felt a burning sensation on his skin like it was melting. He looked at his hands and saw they were crack marks and his blood was steaming out. He started to freak when he saw it was going all over his body, and in seconds, he exploded in body parts. The others looked in shock and horror at what happen to their ally. They heard an evil laugh and turn to see it was Billy who was laughing.

"**Surprised? I infected him with my corruption powers that goes to the molecular structure of your very cells and destroys them. And you all will die like him." **Billy smirked evilly.

Soon the others were breaking down like the grunt that mocked Billy, they all screamed in pain and fear before they too exploded. All that was left was the giant worm demon and it was pissed off.

"How dare you! I will destroy you with my bare claws!" It roared and lunches itself at Billy.

Billy just grinned and let the demon get close enough for him to slam his foot under its chin sending it flying backwards hard against the ridge of a cliff. The demon collected itself and let loose a fury of fireballs at Billy, which he just dodge them and flew at the demon with great speed and rammed his body into its stomach. Billy then used his claw blades and started hacking its skin and muscles. It roared in pain as it felt Billy slashing into its body. It stumbles around trying to get Billy out. Billy was now slashing and destroying the worm demon from the inside. He went to each of its organs and either ripped it slowly apart or used his chaos powers to destroy it. The demon was now begging for a quick end.

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME AND JUST END IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" It was now balling like a baby.

"**As you wish!"**

The demon then felt a sudden power surge from within its body, and notice that it was starting to grow out. It felt all its bones and muscles were being ripped up fiber by fiber. It screamed in agony before it exploded into many body parts. The now dead demon slummed forward as Billy hopped out and landed with ease. Billy looked around and saw that the Syndicate group was no more. He let out a happy sigh.

"**I really needed that, thanks dudes for letting me use your corpses to vent out my anger and frustration, and I hope more of your dumbass pals come soon so I can kill you all. So much for the Syndicate being all powerful."** Billy laughed cruelly and started to walk away.

"_**I see you already finished off my 'greeting gifts' Carnage."**_ Said a calm but dark voice.

Billy stopped and looked back to see who said that. In front of him was one of the bodies sitting up and even though it was torn apart, its eyes were dark blue and the mouth was still moving.

"_**You made quick work with these weaklings, as I know you would Carnage." **_The corpse said with a chuckle.

"**And who the fuck are you?"** Billy asked.

"_**Simply put, I am the leader of the Syndicate."**_ The voice said.

Billy stood there not knowing what to do; the leader of the Syndicate was talking to him through his dead grunt. Billy looked at the corpse with interest wanting to know what he wants.

"**So, you're the asshole that has been giving me and my friends shit for over a hundred years."**

"_**Precisely, you have been giving me trouble as well you stupid virus! I am not pleased with what you did 50 years ago. You destroyed the one power source I truly needed to realize my ultimate goal."**_ The leader said with a piss off voice.

"**And what it is your ultimate goal?"** Billy asked.

"_**And why would I reveal that you stupid virus? But even if you knew, it wouldn't matter; I WILL have what I want and not you, the Empire, or even the Council of Order will stop me!"**_ The leader laughed.

"**On the contrary, I will stop whatever fucked up plans you have and I WILL slowly torture you and make you beg for a quick end. You will fail and I will win, that's a fact you jackass."** Billy laughed.

This seemed to make the leader mad as the corpse started to glow red as the eyes went from blue to blood red in seconds.

"_**You think you can stop me?! Don't make me laugh! You may be the undefeatable Carnage, but I have more tricks up my sleeve I have yet to reveal. You WILL die Carnage, I will make it so. And I will kill all that you hold dear to your heart."**_

"**You try and you'll regret it. And there will be others to stop you if I can't."**

"_**Are you talking about that broken angel whose clan got destroyed? Please, he can barely stand against his old enemies, let alone go one on one with me."**_

"**Nari is much more powerful than you think, but he wasn't the person I was revering too."** Billy grinned with both his teeth showing.

"_**What!? Then who the hell are you talking about?"**_

"**Oh don't worry about that, you'll know who he is when he rips out your tainted soul from your corpse." **Billy laughed at the leader's anger.

"_**SHUT UP YOU FUCKING VIRUS! I HATE SYMBIOTES!"**_

He screamed and destroyed the corpse leaving Billy alone. Billy reverted back to his human form still laughing.

"Oh man, I really pissed that guy off… goddamn that was fun! This really helped me a lot…..but it raises even more questions. Who or whatever the leader is, he's got some serious anger issues. And he might do some drastic things to get his way, whatever that is? Better be ready for it."

Billy was about to walk away when suddenly all the bodies burst into a brilliant red flames. Billy stood there looking at the burning bodies wondering how they started to burn up so suddenly.

"Looks like the Syndicate doesn't leave any bodies to be found. There either very careful or really paranoid, but it does explain why we couldn't find anything about them….but then why did Nari found so many Syndicate bases on all those raids he goes on? I mean, they didn't have much in them, but at least….wait…no, it couldn't be." Billy started but stopped himself.

He began thinking what if the bases Nari found and what little he found was all meant to be located? Billy decided to look into this further so he made his wings and flew back to the mansion.

"I really hope I'm just being paranoid here and just thinking too much, like Nari does about Anael's safety... And speaking of, I wonder how Anael is doing?" Billy asked himself.

* * *

**DELTA EARTH**

* * *

Delta Earth, the jungle world. This world is mostly covered with overgrown fauna and swamps all over its crust. No technology as ever touched the surface and the ruling Goddess will make it so. In the mist of the jungle below, Anael slowly made her way to the temple where the Goddess Diana resides. She was in awe with all the flowers and animals that reside in this world. The many creatures and fauna were bizarre and alien to her but alluring at the same time. Anael examined one of the flowers and took a deep breath of its sweet scent. Anael never smelled such a heavenly scent and the colors were so beautiful. The words of what Nari taught her came back from a memory.

"_Whenever you can, just take a moment to appreciate nature and its beauty. You never know Anael; you may discover something about yourself."_ Nari's words echoed in her head, causing Anael to smile to herself.

"What a wonderful place this is. Oh, I wish Nari was here to see this. He would love it." Anael sighed.

"No, I can't get distracted, gotta keep moving forward and find that spear." She said to herself.

Anael jumped from the ground and flew up to a tall tree and stood on the branches, looking out over the vast forest. A huge beam of gold light shot up from a huge black and silver alter that gleamed like glass. It stood at the top of a wicked spiral stairway with a temple behind it. Despite the fact that she could see it, it was still a vast distance from where she was.

"Hmm…well, going there would be a start. You'd think since this is such an important mission, they'd tell me where to go, but apparently not." Anael said with a sigh.

Anael jumped to a few tree branches and grinned as she did a back-flip, without using her wings, and landed skillfully on a tree branch. She marveled at the amazing view, lush trees and sparkling rivers flowed through the beautiful jungle below her. Anael stood there for a few minutes, just watching the scene below. This world was indeed filled with beauty and majesty in which Anael never seen before.

Anael jumped off of the branch and spread her wings to catch herself and she flew towards the alter. All of a sudden a powerful gust of wind slammed into Anael and she veered towards the ground and crashed into the dirt.

Anael groaned and said "This planet doesn't like me. Does it?"

"Who dares enter upon the Dominion of the Wild?" a voice asked angrily.

Anael looked up and saw an unusually large bear with pure white fur with a green sash on him. The bear seemed infinitely wise and seemed to regard her with something like suspicion. Anael got up and was about to walk away before the bear said "Well?"

"Oh, um, I was looking for the Goddess, Diana. We require her assistance in a matter of great importance." Anael with a polite bow.

The bear remained silent for a moment before saying "Follow the light and you shall find her."

Anael was startled, as she didn't expect for the bear to help her. "T-thank you."

The bear nodded and vanished into the bushes. Anael shook her head and said "Just when things couldn't get any weirder, I meet a talking bear."

Anael then began to walk through the forest, to attract less attention. Even the trees seemed to watch the young angel girl as she ran through the forest, and she ran closer to the temple. Anael grinned as she ran quicker than normal, as she had removed her training weights before she left. Nari had told her that this training would be tough, and it was, but it would be worth it as in the end her speed and strength would be increased dramatically.

"At this rate, I'll be able to reach the temple and get the spear before nightfall." She said.

"So you're here for the forbidden weapon!" Said a voice from out of nowhere.

Anael skidded to a stop and looked around to figure out where that voice came from.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Anael had her staff ready to attack.

From the trees above, seven bodies fell from the tops and landed in a circle around Anael. The creatures were about 5'6 with fur all around their bodies. They had four finger claws and sharp green eyes. They wore a copper colored armor that covers their chest and forearms. They had helmets and spears and around their lower bodies were cloths that hide their private parts. They had a primate look to them but more feral.

And they looked mad.

"You're here to take the forbidden weapon from its resting place, that's not going to happen!" One of them said angrily.

"Please, I'm not here to fight. I'm looking for the Goddess Diana. Do you know where she is?" Anael asked in a calm tone.

"Yes, but we're not going to tell you, so go back to whatever you came from and never return."

"I can't leave without her or the spear. Carnage said that only she can-" But she was cut off by one of them speaking up.

"Wait a minute, did you say….Carnage?"

"Yes, he sent me here to talk to your Goddess and retrieve the spear for a very important mission." She said.

The others looked at eachother with questionable looks. One of them asks her to not move while they huddle up. Anael heard them talking to eachother but couldn't tell what they were saying. After a few minutes, they went back to her.

"Do you have proof you work for Carnage?" One of them asked.

Anael took out the badge Billy gave her and showed it to them. They gasped as they recognize it.

"She's telling the truth!" One of them said.

"Ok, you can see our Goddess, but try anything funny and we'll gut you like a fish." The leader warned her.

"But…..we can't, she is a pure hearted person." One of them whispered to their leader.

"I know that, but she doesn't." He snapped back quietly.

"Actually, I did. Carnage told me you can't hurt me in any way" Anael said with a cheerful grin.

"…..right, ok, follow us." The leader said.

Anael nodded and followed them. They went deeper into the jungle and seemed to change from the many styles of fauna and wild life to an ancient-looking temple with a village surrounding it. The inhabitants where actually many different types of species living together. Some look like humanoid animals, some were animals and others Anael couldn't even begin to start what they look like. They looked at her with both curiosity and a hint of fear.

Anael tried her best to look anything but frightening to these inhabitants. The warriors led her up the many steps to the temple. When they reached the top, they stood in front of two large golden doors with drawings of animals and the villagers. Anael was amazed by their art work. The leader walked up to one of the guards and talked in a language Anael couldn't understand, the guard looked at her for a second than at the leader before nodding and opening the doors.

"Ok, our Goddess is in there. Go in and make your business with her and leave, we don't really like outside visitors." He said and left.

Anael took a deep breath and said "Well…here goes nothing." She then walked through the doors.

Anael walked in to the center and stop and looked around. The walls were covered with more of those paintings she saw on the doors. They were telling the story of this world. She was fascinated of the paintings; in fact, this whole world was just brimming with things that made it great. And she wonders if she can convince Nari if they can live here after the Syndicate was gone.

"Who dares into my domain!?" a woman's voice demanded.

"Princess Anael, of the Raziel clan. I seek your aid, Lady Diana, in the name of the Empire." Anael said kneeling down.

A column of light struck down in front of the young angel, blinding her. When the light faded slightly, and Anael gasped at the figure who stood in the light. It was tall female with long, flowing brown hair with a circlet of gold with emeralds in her hair. She had a wicked dagger strapped to her long dress, which went down to her knees and was made of fur and plants. The beautiful woman's eyes looked into Anael's blue-green eyes and smiled.

"Greetings, child of Raziel. I know that you come on the behalf of Carnage. Your heart is unusually pure and innocent, even by angel standards. Know this; I am Diana, Goddess of the Wilds and Purity, and ruler of the Dominion of the Wild. Come with me to my chambers, so we can discuss your being here." The goddess said walking up the stairway.

Anael got to her feet and walked alongside the goddess, and soon they made their way to the top of the alter, where a magnificent thirty foot tall doorway stood. It swung open of its own accord and allowed the two females to enter. Inside of temple was a long hallway, filled with plants of every kind and animals of every species. Birds, reptiles, mammals, insects, fish, for there was a small stream running through the room, filled this majestic hallway. At the end was a pile of cushions next to a tree with red fruit in its branches.

Diana made her way to her "throne" and Anael followed at a respectable distance. As Diana sat down, she made a motion for Anael to do the same. Diana snapped her finger and a monkey ran up and placed to goblets filled with sparkling water down next to both women.

"Drink child, I have not poisoned your water." Diana laughed.

Anael smiled and took a cautious sip, and Diana said "So, why have you entered my domain, Princess?"

"I come on the behalf of Empress Mandy and Carnage. We need an important artifact that you have, the Purification Spear."

"Yes, the most treasured weapon in my armory. The physical manifestation of my powers, able to purify one's soul and destroy wickedness and darkness in a single stab." Diana said.

"Yes, that's right." Anael nodded.

Diana looked at Anael, who stared into her golden eyes. Diana seemed to be looking into Anael's soul. After a few moments Diana said "Child of Raziel…why do you need the Purification Spear?"

"To help us combat Organization XIII. They're a group of Nobodies who seek to gain hearts of their own, they-"Anael began.

"Returned as Elemental Demon's and now aid the Syndicate who seek to overthrow the Empire." Diana finished.

"H-how did you know that?" Anael asked, amazed.

Diana chuckled and said "I wouldn't be a Goddess if I didn't know what was happening in the Universe around me."

"So, can you help us?" Anael asked.

"Hmm…yes, I believe I can aid one such as yourself. And it doesn't hurt that you know the mighty Carnage." Diana said with a tinkling laugh.

"Speaking of which, how is he doing? I haven't seen him for some time now. His mate no doubt still has a grudge against the fact I find him quite attractive, both physically and how he handles himself with his power and honor." Diana said with a grin.

"He's doing fine, though both he and the Empress are a bit overworked about the Syndicate and what they've done." Anael said after taking a sip of water.

"Yes the Syndicate, a bunch of cowards and honorless beings who do anything to get their ways, I have all faith that Carnage will wipe them off the face of existence very soon."

"Have they tried to reach your home?" Anael asked.

"A few times, but thanks to Carnage, they've always failed. There have been a few pop ups here and there, but I took them out quickly and without bloodshed."

"I see. That's so good to hear. This world is so beautiful, and I hate to see anything happen to it…I've seen what the Syndicate has done to worlds, I would hate to see yours fall in their hands." Anael said with a sad look.

"Thank you child. Now back on topic, I will help you, but, there are a few requirements." Diana said.

"I'll do whatever it takes my Lady." Anael said.

"First, tell me more about Nemamiah, the angel who calls himself both Nari and your Master." Diana said.

"W-why do you need to know about him?" Anael asked nervously.

"I may be a Goddess, but I do not often get visitors and I grow rather bored at times. I also happen to find romance to be rather entertaining. So please, allow me to indulge myself in your story, angel child. Afterwards I will be able to judge whether not you are worthy to take my Purification Spear." The goddess said before taking a sip of water.

Anael nodded and began to speak of her life. How she was separated at birth from the royalty of the Raziel clan, due to a prophecy that warned of a great cataclysm in the Raziel clan. She had been sent as a baby to a renowned healer and his wife, who gladly took her in and treated her like she was their own. She spoke of learning the healing arts and going to school.

Then…the day of reckoning came.

Darkness…unrelenting darkness everywhere.

The day Organization XIII attacked.

Anael had been told to go with the other students when the Heartless attacked, but refused because she sensed that Heartless were that way. Anael spoke of how she ran through a portal that had been left open, and had escaped to another world.

"I hid there for a few years, hiding from Organization XIII, but then they found me. I tried to fight them off, but I was overwhelmed and they put me into a deep, deep sleep." Anael said.

"Interesting, you must have been put in suspended animation…so what happened next?" Diana asked taking another drink.

Anael described how she awoke over three hundred years later in a ghostly white jail cell, and was a prisoner for two years. During that time she was experimented on by Vexen under the orders of Xemnas. They had wanted to know how to obtain hearts through the power of heaven, but Anael was young, and knew nothing of what they wanted.

So they tortured her.

"The darkness experiments were…horrible. Pain beyond pain, and while they tortured me…Saix would yell and scream at me, demanding that I tell them secrets that I didn't know of." Anal said quietly.

"Poor child, you have the heart of a true warrior. Very few can endure the pain you have and still be so pure and innocent." Diana said comfortingly.

"Really?" Anael asked.

"Of course, now, how did you escape?" Diana asked.

Anael described how Nari broke into the castle and helped her escape after defeating several Organization XIII members. Anael then recounted how they were ambushed as they escaped the castle by the rest of Organization XIII. After defeating the rest of the members, all of them had miraculously recovered and Anael was knocked out when she pushed.

"After that, I woke up in Nari's house. He took care of me and eventually I became his apprentice." Anael said with a smile.

"Tell me about Nari." Diana said.

Anael flushed dark red and said "He's considered the strongest angel to ever come out of the Raziel clan. He's powerful, intelligent, and a general of the Empire."

"What do you think of him?" Diana asked.

"He's…kind, sweet, and gentle. He's helped so many people over the years, and he's completely selfless. He's always willing to sacrifice himself for others. He's been hurt badly, and has mental scars that I'm not sure can be healed. He can't feel love, because the pain he endured when the Raziel clan was destroyed in front of him. I…I don't know what to do about him, I really don't," Anael said sadly.

"Hmmm…tell me more, child; I want to know why I'm devoting my powers to your cause." Diana said.

Anael described the fight against the Syndicate, and how they were fighting not only against the forces of them Syndicate, but newly revived Organization XIII and the Heartless.

"The only way we can defeat them is if we can get the Purification Spear from you, Lady Diana," Anael said before taking a large drink from her cup.

"Something tells me Carnage has other plans for the spear other than killing those members." Diana whispered to herself.

"Pardon, my lady?" Anael asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about something. Very well Anael, I will allow you to prove yourself to me. If you pass my test, then I shall give you the Purification Spear. I may also help you win Nari's affections if you prove yourself worthy of my assistance." Diana said.

"I wouldn't stop to having someone else help me-well, you know!" Anael said as her face reddened.

"You misunderstand me child. I meant that I can help you heal his injured heart." Diana said.

"What!? Please, tell me how!" Anael said urgently.

"I cannot…not unless you complete my test." Diana smirked.

"Fine. What is the test?" Anael asked.

"Follow me." The goddess said.

* * *

**WILDERNESS SANCTUM**

* * *

"Now that you are garbed in the ceremonial attire, you can precede with my test." Diana said.

Anael was now wearing a fur skirt with intricate designs in it. She also was wearing leaf bikini top and her angelic trench coat.

"I still say it's too revealing. Glad Nari's not here." Anael muttered to herself.

"It's a sacred trail and you must follow our customs if you want the spear. Plus, if Carnage was here, I would show you what you can do to Nari, he'll be all over you within seconds." Diana grinned perversely while Anael blushed.

"Enter through there and your trails will begin." Anael nodded and entered the chambers.

* * *

**SYMBIOTE MANSION**

* * *

Billy came through the front door and headed straight to the training room. He knew that Nari won't be coming back for some time till he cools of completely, so he asked Nightingale to train them in the art of weapons. Nightingale was a master when it comes to weapons. Whether it be swords, guns, canons, or even a freak'n slingshot, she can own you at them all. And she is the best to teach the kids about them. He entered the observation deck where Allen, Zap, and Grim looked down as Nightingale was going through a brief introduction on different weapon types.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Billy asked.

"Good afternoon Sir William, General Nightingale has just started teaching them the proper uses of the art of weapons, she is now going over safety precaution with the lesson right now." Allen said.

"That's good, any word that Nari returned?"

"**Nah, we haven't heard a yip from angel boy. Probably still pissy about Anael leaving. What a baby." **Zap said.

"And Anael hasn't return yet either." Grim added.

"Not surprising, she must be still doing Diana's trails, but I know she'll pass it with flying colors. And I guess Nari will come around later." Billy looked on to the lesson.

"Ok, since we passed all the boring stuff on the safety aspect of weapons, let's get down and dirty with the awesomeness!" Nightingale pulled out a few guns from god knows where.

"Alright!" They said.

"Now, you have to know a weapon from the inside out. Picking the right weapon for the right job is very crucial to any battle or mission, not just any will do, but for now, we can just pick one up and let it ride. You can pick first Junior." Nightingale said showing them ALL her weapons.

The kids were amazed that she has such a large collection of weapons and they were many types too. She had an assorted array of weapons, from simple hand held guns to a one man ion berserker canon. Junior went to a weapon the looks like an M-16 but was demonic and had a demon head flamethrower under the barrel.

"An excellent choice Junior, that weapon is made for medium and close range attacks. It is one of those guns that are good to keep, but keep in mind that it is only good for open area's or elbow room places. So a side arm will be good to have as well. Each weapon I have here is made for special and specific uses. Let me show you." Nightingale picked up a double barrel shotgun.

"This weapon here is made for close encounter fighting and has a good power to it as well. Hey, can I get some targets?"

"Right away Miss Nightingale." Said one of the demons.

On the other side of the room, a silver ring with blue lights came out from the ground. A low buzzing sound was heard as it was turned on. Inside the ring a portal with different types of blue colors activated. Then a robotic dummy came walking out of it, it looked around till it focus its sights on Nightingale. She wasn't looking as she was slowly loading the gun whistling.

"Target acquired. Proceeding with elimination." It said in a gruff voice.

"Bring it on big boy." Nightingale smirked.

The robot dummy ran straight to her with speed. Nightingale cocked the gun and aimed for the core. Once it was about 5 feet away, she shot it dead on. The machine stumbled back and fell to the ground before exploding.

"Wow!" The kids said at the same time.

"Damn right, but like I said, this gun is only ment for close range attacks, it sucks for anything out of its shooting range. Now let's say you need a weapon that can mow down a wave of enemies, there are a few weapons that can do the job. The first is one of my favorites, the mini gun. Bring on more targets!"

As she said that, a swarm of dummy bots came running at her. Nightingale smirked and pulled out a large three barrel mini gun and started shooting. One by one, the dummy bots dropped like flies and she was laughing like a maniac. With the final robot was down, the kids were amazed and slightly scared of how much Nightingale loved to do that. She did a little twirl and set the large gun down.

"Hell yeah! It always does my heart good when I can get to do that kind of damage. Another excellent type of weapon and this is for almost every situation, are the energy weapons."

Nightingale picked up an assault weapon that was silver and had blue lights. It looked like cross between a SCAR-H and a TAR-21.

"In our entire armory, the energy weapons are the most powerful but they have a few draw backs. They don't hold a lot of ammo and they can be damage by EMP type attacks and other high tech stuff. But for now, just watch me blow up more shit."

And again, about a dozen or so dummy bots came out and attack Nightingale. She took her position and fired blue energy bolts, each ripping through the metal and mechanics of the dummy bots and destroying them. Once the last one was down, the gun turned red and started over heating a bit.

"And that's another problem with these weapons; they tend to overheat in the middle of the battle. Now this one is an old version and we fixed it the problem with the new models, but even the news ones overheat. So just keep the basic of the weapons in the back of your mind and you should be fine. Now I want you guys to pick a weapon and start your target practice."

Junior, Minnie, and Mimi nodded and picked up assault rifles and started shooting at the dummy bots. Nightingale went to the sideline and watch closely on their aiming, position, and method of shooting. Mimi was doing an excellent job, hitting the head and chest dead on. Minnie was not too bad herself, she jerked every now and then from the gun but Nightingale expected as much. Junior was also doing really well, but he was having a bit of a struggle with holding the gun properly, but practice will correct that soon.

"So, what's your two cents of them Nightingale?" Billy said coming up next to her.

"Well, Junior and Minnie are doing well for rookies, but Mimi is wiping the floor. It looks like she had some past skills with a gun before, no doubt the bastard made her." She said with a scrawl at the last part.

"No doubt, but now they all can get proper practice and I know you'll train them to be the best, you were always better than me when it comes to this kind of shit." Billy said.

"Aw, thanks boss, you sure do know how to flatter a girl." Nightingale lightly punches his arm.

"Well your part of the family, and I care for you Galely." Billy whispered giving her a half hug.

"Ditto Billy, I feel the same way." Nightingale hugged back with a hint of pink.

As they kids tried out different weapons, Billy looked closely at how they handle themselves. As Nightingale said, Mimi was doing a fantastic job, but something was holding her back and Billy had a good idea what it might be.

"_I guess it's no surprise that Him's tainted influence will have side effects. I need to get rid of everything he place on her and maybe give her some new powers. But I need to ask Orpheus if he has one of those crazy books of his."_ Billy thought.

As the two watched the kids use the different weapons, a portal suddenly popped out of nowhere. Everyone stopped what they were doing and wondered where that portal came from. They got their answer as Nari came barrel rolling out of the portal and stood up throwing fireballs into the portal while speaking in an unknown language, most likely cursing, before shutting the portal.

"And I hope you rot in hell you freak'n bastards!" Nari screamed as the soldiers in the portal exploded with a yell.

Nari turned to the others and they had a 'what the hell' look on their faces.

"….what? Haven't you seen a guy shooting fire balls at a hoard of Syndicate grunts before?" Nari said tired and irritated.

"Not really no." Junior asked.

"I have to say, that was rather uncharacteristic of you but it was a badass entrance you made so two thumbs up." Billy said.

"Thanks, I am to please." Nari panted.

"But damn man, what happen to you? You look like you've been in a drunken demon bar fight over a two dollar drink special on New Year's Eve." Billy said.

Indeed Nari was a wreck. Nari pretty much looked like an angel that fell out of heaven and landed on a rocky mountain. Nari's black trench coat was badly ripped in several places, he had burn marks on his shirt, and his arm was drenched in golden angel blood.

"Well…..it was a good drink." Nari chuckled with a little pain in his throat.

"No seriously, what the fuck happened to you?" Nightingale asked.

"Oh, this? Well, you'll look like this too if you went to five Syndicate bases in one day by yourself" Nari shrugged painfully.

"You WHAT?! And what the fuck we're you thinking going to FIVE Syndicate bases on your own?" Nightingale parked.

"Well who else would get my back? Anael is on another mission, you two are training the kids, and not many can keep up with me so who else would come with me?" Nari asked.

"You could have asked Spawn or NJ to help; they've taken on the Syndicate and came out victorious." Billy said.

"No offense, but Spawn wouldn't be caught dead helping me, not after all the pranks and jokes I've pulled on him over the years. As for NJ, I thought he was way too busy with his program so I didn't want to bug him." Nari shrugged.

"Maybe you should patch things up with him, after all, he did help us during the Eclipse wars and he is a very powerful ally."

"Maybe you're right, but I'll only fix things up with him if he forgives me for what I did to him that one time in the barracks in the desert field."

"…Oh yeah, that one was pretty bad what you did to Spawn…..good luck with that man." Billy said.

"That why I say it'll be a cold day in hell when Spawn ever helps me with anything."

"Can you at least try?"

"…'sigh' I'll try."

"Good, and please get cleaned up. Anael wouldn't be please if she came back right now and sees you looking like that."

"Good point. Has she returned yet?" Nari asked.

"No but if I have to guess where she is in her mission, I say she's in the middle of the trial."

"Trial, what trial?"

"The trial to see if she is worthy of the Spear or not."

"But wouldn't her purity tell the Goddess she is worthy of it?" Mimi asked.

"It's not Diana she must prove herself to but the Spear itself." The kids looked confused.

"The Spear is one of a few handfuls of ancient and powerful artifacts or weapons in the known existence. It was made billions of years ago during a great war that almost destroyed everything, and as time went on, it has develop a way to look for key things for those who wish to use them. The Spear for example is looking for those that not only have a pure heart and soul, but also has the will and courage to do what must be done. The trials will show the Spear if Anael has what it takes to wield it." Billy explained.

"Having doubts of my ability to train her I see." Nari said with a slight frown.

"I have all faith that you trained her to be the best, but you of all people should know that the artifacts like the Spear are extremely picky and will look for only certain things that not even you could prepare her for. This is a step that she must take on her own." He said.

"Is that why you send her alone?" Nari asked.

"Among other things, if Anael is to remain in this fight with us, she needs to improve on what you taught her. But she must do that on her own. As a former pupil yourself, you had to grow and improve on your own in order to become better and eventually be a master of the teachings of your clans techniques. It's the same with the Trails. She must win this on her own for there will be times where she must fight and stand alone. I know it'll be hard for you, but I have as much faith in her in succeeding as you do." Billy said.

"….Your right Billy, this will be a good opportunity for her to gain the knowledge and strength in order to win future battles with the Syndicate…..but I still don't like it." Billy nodded at that.

"I know and I understand your fear, how about you get clean up and treat those wounds before Anael returns." Nari nodded and left for his room.

"Father, was it really wise to send Anael to Earth Delta? She is a very powerful angel, but these trails you speak of, they seem to be that which test they very strength we have yet to know." Minnie asked her farther.

"The trails are not for the weak hearted or those who have no strong will, but I do believe Anael will pass. It is the same as when I choose her to fight Dan for I knew she would defeat him in a fair fight. I see greatness in her, as I do in you three. But like you three, she must prove that she can do this and this means doing it alone." Billy explained.

"Makes sense…..and Nari seems….different." Junior said.

"I notice that too. I sense a shadow that lurks within him…and it seems so eerily familiar to me too." Mimi said as well.

"Don't worry too much; Nari is just frustrated like the rest of us. Now you three continue your weapons training." The three nodded and picked up a few rocket launchers.

"So….they see it too." Nightingale whispered.

"Indeed they do but we'll worry about that later when Anael gets back with the Spear. Continue their training; I'll be in my room if you need anything." She nodded and went back to teaching.

Billy started to go to his bedroom but he looked back at the kids, mainly at his son. Junior was making great progress but he still lacks one vital thing, the true hunger of killing an enemy. Symbiotes are true born killing creatures. They have the instinct to go after anything that they deem killable. Billy, Mandy, Nightingale, and Zap all have the blood thirst to not only kill but to consume and take the powers of their fallen prey. It is an edge that made them through so many tough battles. To have the ability to kill an enemy at whatever the cost makes them so feared. But in order for them to gain such a craving to kill, the Symbiote must first experience hatred and passion to kill an enemy that has done them wrong. All of the older Symbiotes went through it and so must Junior and Minnie. But Billy fear that it might be too much for them to handle at such a young age.

"I wish they had a little more time to be kids than to become killers like me….but that's life. It can fuck your plans up in so many ways." Billy said to himself.

* * *

**WITHIN THE CHAMBERS**

* * *

Anael walked through a hallway that was decorated with many amazing paintings. The paintings themselves featured many different things, such as the history of the chambers, who went in and made it and a little about the ruler of Earth Delta, as well as mythical creatures that she had never even heard of before.

The hallway was illuminated with torches that made it very easy to see within the otherwise dark passageway. Anael came up to a wall that seemed to be the end of the hallway. She looked around to see if there was a lever or something that might lead her further into the chambers ahead, but found nothing.

"This doesn't make sense. Why does it end here and not have a way to go on?" Anael ask to no one in particular.

"That is because I must know if you are willing to continue this path, young one." said a soft voice.

Anael whipped around to see a tall figure in a golden loincloth and wearing what looked like a panther with feathers on the top and back of his head. Anael took a step back, nervous of this newcomer, but she didn't let it show.

"Fear not little one, for I am not an enemy of yours." the figure said in a gentle voice.

"Then who are you?" Anael asked, easing up a little.

"I am known as The Guardian of the Chambers, Oscar. An unusual name for the likes of me and the world I come from, I know but it holds a deeper meaning that you'll soon see." Oscar said.

"I'm Anael, Princess of the Raziel Clan. I have come for the trails to earn the right to wield the Purification Spear." She said.

"I know this. Before I allow you entrance, I must know this. Are you willing to do what each challenge will ask of you?" the guardian asked

"What do you mean?" Anael asked.

"There are three Chambers beyond here, each with a different trail. The first will test your wits, the second will test your abilities, and the last will test your sense of the real truth. You must use all that you've been taught and have learned if you want the Spear. But be warned, the Trails will test more than your abilities, for they will also want your blood. Do you still except?" Oscar asked.

Anael thought about what the Guardian said. Nari had told her that in certain beliefs and regions, there are cultures that use trails such as the ones she will do and they can not only test your will but your sanity as well. And she has heard of those who couldn't make it. In truth she was scared, scared that she might not only not be able to pass the Trails, but fail the others. But she knew she must do this if they want to destroyed the Syndicate and stop them from doing any more harm.

"I do." Anael said confidently.

"Very well, you may enter. And be warned, for each trail will push you to your most limits. Be wary and may whatever higher power you believe in watches over you." The Guardian waved his hand and the wall opened.

"Thank you." Anael bowed and continued on to the first trial.

And so Anael went deeper into the chambers and readied herself for the first trail. The Trail of Wits. She neared a door with the same carvings as the walls. The one in front of her caught her attention.

It was a carving a strange-looking creature. It was a depiction of a mighty dragon flying along the walls. The picture was strange though, the dragon was flying in a circle, biting its own tail. She flashed back to her lessons, those memories of her and Nari back in Heaven.

"What did he call this?" Anael muttered to herself before finally remembering.

An Ouroboros. That was it. A dragon or a serpent in a circle biting its own tail. It was used as a symbol for cycles, of things unending. Anael didn't have time to examine the picture anymore because the wall in front of her opened up. The doorway was pure black, and she could see nothing beyond the frame. Before she went through the door, a soft voice emitted from the door, its voice echoing around her.

"To those who wish to enter, hear this call. The Trail of Wits is not for weak, for if you not listen to this you will surely fall. Beyond this door lies of false sights and sound, be tricked by these and you will be forever bound. For you must look past what is not there, and see what it really is, and not some clever bend. Now go and hope your life does not meet an early end."

Anael shivered at the voice's warnings, but she opened the door and pressed on. The room was dark and she couldn't see anything.

Suddenly everything around her was lit up, and Anael found herself in the middle of a vast forest. Spectacular trees and plants of every shape and size were around her. Anael starred at her surroundings in amazement, and then realized that none of it was real.

"It's an illusion. I can't get distracted." Anael muttered as she flared her wings out and soared through the jungle.

Anael flew for about thirty seconds before coming to a clearing. It was small ruin made of stone. There was a large archway at the back of the ruins, and a large statue of a serpent-like dragon stood in the middle. The statue looked out of place, and looked very similar to the picture she had seen just minutes ago except that it wasn't in a circle.

"OK. Let's see where this forest goes!" Anael said with a grin as she shot off into the forest, flying as fast as she could.

Anael flew through the tree branches expertly, weaving in and out of the branches with her natural agility. It was dark in the forest, whose thick canopy blocked most of the natural light. Anael then saw a spark of light through the branches, and head towards the light. Anael burst through the branches and arrived at the same clearing she did twenty minutes ago.

"What the…I'm back where I started!" Anael said as she landed on the ground next to the statue.

Anael looked around, making sure she was in the same place. Anael shot a spark at the ground, leaving a small hole.

"If I am being sent back to this spot, then I'll see this mark again." Anael said before flying off in the same direction again.

Anael flew through the forest again, weaving in and out of the tree branches and flying through trees that looked different than the ones she had seen last time. Anael saw another opening in the branches and sped towards it. She broke free of the branches and found herself in the same clearing. Her mark was still on the ground.

"OK, this is weird…hmm…going straight does nothing. And I'm betting if I go any other direction, I'll wind up here again. I'll just keep flying and see I can notice a pattern in the landscape." Anael said to herself as she began to take flight towards the wooded area towards the left.

Anael flew as fast as she could through the forest, but ended up in the same spot again. Anael tried flying every direction, even backwards. But no matter what she did, she ended up back at the same spot.

Anael landed on the ground, slightly worn out from the three hours of pointless flying. Anael looked at her surroundings closely.

"This whole place is a huge Illusion...but what's real, and what's fake?" Anael asked herself, sitting down on a stone slab.

Anael looked at the dragon statue. It was made of stone and looked fierce, but it looked very out of place to her. Anael slowly walked over to the statue and said "What secrets do you hold?"

Anael then noticed a very small jeweled button on the dragon's head, almost invisible to the naked eye. She cocked her head and muttered "What does this do?"

Anael let her curiosity take over and she pressed it. The dragon statue came to life and began to writhe. Its tail flipped high into the air and it's body moved to the left while its head moved down. It finally stopped moving, and then remained as inanimate as it was before.

"Most people would pass the dragon by and keep dashing through the forest, convinced that the key is to keep going and to that something along the way would be the key to passing this trial…but what if…?" Anael trailed off as she spotted another tiny switch on the dragon's neck.

"Of course. The image…then this is really…" Anael said with a grin as she pressed another button.

The dragon flailed around again, this time pointing in a straight line. Anael looked all around the dragon and spotted another button. Anael pressed this one and the dragon's neck snapped with a crack.

"Most people would assume that symbol that I saw was nothing, that it was the illusion. But the forest is the real illusion. The Ouroboros is a symbol of things unending, of cycles that began anew when they end…so…!" Anael said with a triumphant grin as she pressed down on the button on the tail of the dragon.

Suddenly the dragon flailed wildly and its eyes flashed gold. The dragon began to float off of the ground and began flying in a circle, high above Anael. The dragon then began to float back down to earth and as it floated in front of Anael, the dragon's head lurched forward and clamped down onto its own tail. A powerful voice spoke to Anael within the depths of her mind.

"The cycle begins anew when the old cycle ends. Well done, child of Raziel, you have found truth within the illusion, and have passed the test with you wit." the dragon roared in her mind.

The Archway became filled with a golden light and a large stone doorway appeared in the archway. Anael grinned from her success and walked to the door, opening it with a gentle push.

Anael took a few steps into the next room, which was a wide circular chamber that had a strange statue with several jewels embedded in the body of it. It was about ten stories tall and seemed to be made of different kinds of rock. It had short legs, but a large torso and arms. It had large arms and 4 short stubby fingers on each hand, made of rock. It had a small, faceless head. It was a strange looking statue, as it had roots going down all along its body, with several trees sticking out of its back, all of them dead.

Anael carefully looked around the room, searching for anything that would help her move ahead. There was several intricate drawings on the wall, and there were two fountains, spraying water nearby. Other that those and the statue, nothing else seemed important in this room.

Anael carefully looked around the room and took a step forward. Then Oscar's voice spoke to her once more.

"The Trial of Abilities lies in wait in the room before you, which is like the first trial with difficulty time's two." the voice spoke.

"Your rhyming could use some work." Anael said with a giggle.

"For a beast of strength and defense lies in your way, to use all your might do defeat it lest you wish to forever stay."

"Umm, OK." Anael said looking around, and only seeing the statue.

"To slay such a beast you must use your gifts, lest end up rotting in the eternal pits."

"But I've been to hell before. Honestly, it's not as bad as every thinks. Except for that clown guy me and Nari met there…strange fellow." Anael said lightly.

"…anyway…let the trail commence." Oscar said.

Anael stared at the strange statue that suddenly began to glow red. Red molten lava began to flow through the statue, which began to shake. Suddenly, to glowing dots appeared on its head.

"Ye who enters this sacred place, behold Sesiegmora, Protector of the Places that are Safe." the statue rumbled.

"Oh, so you're the protector of the Sanctuary?" Anael said.

"What you seek is close, that is true, but to move forward, the winner our battle must be you!" the statue said taking a step forward.

Anael took a deep breath and looked up at the statue and said "If that's the only way to get the spear, then so be it!"

The statue wasted no time, and quickly threw a fist at Anael, who nimbly leapt into the air and flared her wings to stay airborne.

"Let's see how you like this!" Anael yelled summoning her staff and swinging it, creating a mighty gale that slammed into the Statue.

The statue was moved backwards slightly, but then it moved its hand upwards and tried to swat at Anael, who flew underneath it's arm. Anael flew up to the statue's face and shot a small fireball in it.

"UGH! Why can't I get the fireball thing right!?" Anael yelled out in frustration, flapping her wings angrily.

Suddenly Anael got bashed in the skull with something hard and fell towards the ground and crashed into it, hard.

"Ugh…shouldn't take my eyes off of the enemy. Nari would lecture me about this if he found out." Anael groaned.

The golem's glowing red eyes flash red and huge lasers shot out at Anael, who leapt to the side to avoid them. Anael quickly dashed along the ground, avoiding all of the statue's attacks. She finally leapt into the air and conjured up a reflective shield to reflect the laser back at the Golem, who took the laser beam head on.

"That thing is really tough. I'm going to have to be serious to take this thing down." Anael muttered, looking up at the huge rock statue looming above her.

The Golem suddenly swung a fist at Anael, who flew into the air and jammed the end of her staff down in the hand of the Golem. Anael muttered a quick spell and electricity flowed from the staff into the Golem, whose hand began to twitch wildly.

"I didn't think that'd work." Anael laughed as the electricity coursed through the Golem's body.

Suddenly Anael was hit from behind and was bashed into the wall, where she hung for a moment before crashing onto the ground.

"OK, that one hurt." Anael winced as she got to her feet.

The Golem hurled its fist at the angel princess, who shot into the air and pointed her staff at the creature's face, which exploded violently. Anael swung her staff, creating another explosion. Anael swung her staff again and again, causing the Golem's face to explode violently over and over again. After a solid thirty seconds of this, Anael finally stopped so she could catch her breath.

"I think that may have done it." Anael said to herself, floating in place.

Suddenly a laser shot from the smoke and slammed into Anael, who was blasted into the wall. Anael yelled out in pain, but was able to stay afloat in the air.

Anael looked up at the Golem's head, which had several large cracks and had several large chucks missing from its head.

Anael tapped the side of her head and murmured "True Sight!"

Suddenly Anael's vision turned black and white, with strange blue and pigments in odd places. Anael scanned the creature's body, looking for any flaws she could exploit in it. Any weaknesses, any chinks in the armor. All she could see was the cracks in its rock hard skin that her attack had caused, nothing extreme.

"Well, I'm just going to have to pull out all of the stops then!" Anael said pointing her staff at the fountain of water.

Suddenly the statue exploded and water gushed out of it. Anael made the water twist and turn until it gained speed and shot into the Golem's face, causing it to topple to the ground. Suddenly the creature's chest opened up, revealing a rib cage made of tough looking branches. Hidden beneath it all though, was a beautiful crystal heart. Pure energy radiated from the heart, and Anael realized that must be what gave the statue life.

"OK, one good shot to the heart should beat it. Eclipse Cann-" Anael said pointing her staff at the Golem.

Suddenly the rib cage was covered by a fresh layer of rock, and all of the damage Anael had done to the Golem was healed.

"Now that's not very fair…...now I know how Nari feels when Carnage regenerates in fights." Anael said in an annoyed tone.

The Golem threw a fist at Anael, who flew to the side to avoid it. Anael fell towards the ground and landed lightly. She pointed her staff at the creature and yelled out something incoherent. A ball of white light shot into the Golem's head, leaving a giant crack in its forehead. The crack quickly healed though, leaving its armor undamaged.

"Light attacks aren't strong enough, and I just don't know anything stronger than a Light Burst. Time to use darkness." Anael muttered.

Anael thought back on something Nari had told her, before they had left to go fight Him. He had been trying to help her use her dark powers, and he had told her this.

"_Light and Darkness are the elements of balance. One cannot overpower the other. That is the key to controlling your powers. Find the balance, between light and darkness. Remain calm, and let your powers flow forth naturally. You have a gift, and with your talent and heart, I know you'll master it soon enough."_ Nari's words echoed in her mind.

Anael closed her eyes and took a deep breath, readying herself. She pushed back her natural light powers, and allowed her darkness to come forth. Both in balance, both in harmony.

"Darkness." Anael whispered.

Black lightning charged around Anael and she felt immense strength course through her. Anael jumped to the side to avoid a massive fist, which slammed into the ground next to her. Anael jumped onto the fist and dashed along it and sent a wicked blast of darkness into the Golem's face.

"How do you like that!?" Anael yelled with a grin, creating a Dark Pulse in each hand and hurling them at the golem's face, creating huge craters in its faceless head.

Suddenly Anael was sent flying back into the ground after being grabbed from behind and hurled downwards. Anael looked up and saw a clusterfuck of tree roots whipping around the Golem like whips.

"Dark Disc!" Anael said as she creating spinning disc of raw darkness.

Anael grabbed the disc and waited for the Golem to attack with its root whips. Ten of the roots shot at Anael, who hurled the Disc at the roots, slicing through them effortlessly.

Anael flared out her wings and shot into the air, avoiding several laser blasts and a few punches. Anael shot several blasts of darkness at the Golem, but it seemed to heal whatever attacks hit it. Anael then sent a Dark Pulse at the Golem's chest, but the attack was blocked by the Golem's hand.

The Golem looked right at Anael and fired two huge red lasers at her. Anael threw her hands up in the air and a wicked cyclone appeared, redirecting the two beams into the wall. Anael then redirected the tornado towards the Golem, which walked right through it and hurled a chuck of rock fallen from the wall at Anael.

Anael couldn't move out of the way fast enough and was clipped on the wing, breaking several bones and causing to spiral out of control in midair and crash onto the ground.

Anael got to her feet, panting from the pain. She let go of the darkness and pointed her staff at herself, making herself invisible with a spell. Then, a greenish glow came from her palm as she traced her hand over the injured parts of her wing, healing it. The bones snapped back into place and Anael grunted in discomfort, and then let out a sigh of relief as the pain passed.

Anael became visible again and said with a grin "Wow, you're really good. You took some really good hits and you just keep coming!"

"But, I have to beat you to get that Spear. It's the only way for me to save him." Anael said readying herself for another attack.

The Golem quick hurled a punch at Anael, who swung her staff to the side to blast herself out of the way with a gust of wind. Anael made her staff disappeared and summoned her bow and notched an arrow and fired it.

The arrow soared through the air and slammed into the wall behind the Golem. Anael notched another arrow and fired it. The Golem tried to snatch Anael with its hands, but Anael was too quick for it this time. Anael was continuously firing arrows into the walls. Anael finally made her bow disappear and said "OK, let's see if Nari was right about this."

Anael held her hands out in front of her, and began to make strange hand gestures. The Golem remained still, as though curious as to what the young angel princess was doing. Suddenly a white light shot out of one of the arrows, creating a beam of pure light.

Then another beam shot out of the arrow's shaft. And then another. Pretty soon, the entire room was filled with a crisscrossing web of light, which impeded the Golem's movement.

"By the…it worked! Yes!" Anael cheered happily as she ran along one of the beams of light up to the Golem.

Suddenly one of the beams flashed, and Anael fell through the beam, but quickly righted herself. The Golem had destroyed the arrow that had sent the beam of light she been running along, and it disappeared. The Golem's root-tentacles began to attack all of the arrows, destroying the web that bounded it. Suddenly its fist swung at Anael from nowhere, and Anael blasted herself out of the way with a blast of wind.

"OK, let's see how you deal with this!" Anael said summoning five Seraph blades at once. Anael snatched one and pumped energy into it, making the angel knife become charged with light energy. This was one of the most basic moves a Raziel angel could do with a Seraph blade. Infusing the angel blade with as much light as you could until the blade was bathed in a golden glow.

Anael hurled the glowing knife at the Golem, and then two with her other hand and charged those up and hurled them. Anael was soon hurling glowing knives into the air and slashing through the rock-hard the armor of the Golem, which covered in Seraph blades. The Golem, however, was still ready to fight back as it fired a laser at Anael, who deflected it with a twirl of her staff.

Anael quickly flew into the air again, more to just give herself a moment to think. She had a lot of options, but only a few would actually make a difference in this fight.

She still had her spell though...

Creating your own spell was dangerous in itself. Warping the world to do what you want could be deadly, and could lead to very disastrous consequences. However, she had Nari as a teacher, so she was able to safely create her own spell during one of their latest missions, resulting in them successfully finding a hidden Syndicate base. It was fitting that she beat this mighty foe with her own spell.

Anael took a deep breath and gathered all of her energy. The Golem was readying itself for another attack, but Anael wouldn't give it the chance. Anael tightened her grip on her staff and readied herself.

"EARTHBREAKER!" Anael shouted, swinging her staff towards the Golem.

A wicked orange-colored bolt of energy shot out of Anael's staff as she swung it. The beam flew right at the Golem's powerful chest, which cracked open like a walnut.

"ECLIPSE CANNON!" Anael yelled, and light and darkness formed at the tip of her staff.

The power quickly built up and within five seconds, a stream of ball and white balls shot out of Anael's staff, which was directed at the Golem's chest. The balls of light and dark energy blasted through the rib cage effortlessly, and creature's heart was now exposed and vulnerable.

"Gotcha!" Anael yelled, flying up to the creature's open chest, which was unable to close back thanks to the effects of her Earth breaker spell.

Anael clung onto the heartstrings of the creature, while charging up light and dark energy in her staff with her other hand. Suddenly, blue, pink, and orange light glowed from the ball of energy at the tip of the staff. The Golem was unable to do anything to stop Anael, as it was mesmerized by the beauty of the attack.

"RADIANCE OF THE DAWN!" Anael yelled, smashing the end of her staff, charged with her strongest attack, into the crystal heart.

The crystal heart stood no chance against the power of light and darkness combined, so it smashed into a thousand pieces, releasing a wave of energy that sent Anael flying out of the creature's chest and onto the ground, where she groaned in pain.

The statue stirred for a few moments and then become still, before falling face first onto the ground, where it then remained still.

Anael got to her feet, panting heavily. She drew out some of the energy she kept stored in a small sapphire that Nari had put into her staff, and felt better almost immediately.

Oscar appeared out of nowhere and began clapping lightly. Anael grinned bashfully as the guardian nodded in approval.

"Well done, Princess of Darkness and Light. Not even the Guardian could withstand your might. Your prize draws closer, evermore, but beware; the final test shall challenge you even more." Oscar warned.

"I'm ready." Anael said.

Oscar nodded and looked towards the end of the room. He flicked his fingers and a red spark flew across the room and slammed into the furthest wall, which collapsed. The way onward was now opened.

"The final test awaits you, for it tests your power to see the truth. The test of Inner Truth is the hardest test, but if you succeed you will find where your prize rests." Oscar said slowly, and Anael nodded.

Anael walked towards the open hole and summoned a small spark to light her way. Anael walked down the hallway, keeping her attention solely on her surroundings. She saw a light up ahead, and she walked slightly faster and saw a clearing up ahead.

"Help!" a small girl's voice yelled.

Anael quickened her pace and emerged into a large room with stone tiles everywhere. She saw a young girl who looked about 13 in white dress being chased by a large black demon with evil looking claws and huge skeletal looking wings.

"Help me, please!" the girl cried out.

"The test of inner truth is not so easy for one of such youth. Seeing the trick to this challenge is the key, but choose carefully, things are not always what they seem." Oscar warned Anael.

The girl fearfully looked behind her and shot a weak spell at the Demon, who roared in pain. Anael muttered an invisibility spell so the two would not see her. The small girl was obviously a novice spellcaster, who had obviously enraged the demon accidently.

Instinct told her to help the girl and destroy the demon. However, Anael knew that that may not be a wise idea.

"There's more to this trial than meets the eye." Anael muttered.

Anael continued to watch the two as they fought, neither side giving in. The demon seemed unable to catch the girl, who was constantly shooting spells at the demon.

"_I have to help the girl; she's being chased by the demon."_ Anael thought.

Anael analyzed the situation. The demon, as of now, had not yet even laid a finger on the girl. The girl was unmarked, yet was still flinging spells at her enemy, which roared in pain as the spells slammed into it. The demon then sped forward and was about to attack the girl when it hesitated for several seconds. The girl fired a huge red spell at the demon, sending it flying backwards in pain.

"_There's always more than one way of interpreting a situation Anael. Consider the problem from all angles, and you should find an answer."_ Nari's words echoed in her mind.

Anael smiled.

"Begone demon!" the girl cried as she flung another spell at the demon, which hissed in pain as the spell burnt its flesh.

"STOP!"

Anael materialized out of nowhere in between the girl and the demon. Anael looked at both of them and pointed at both of them.

"Bind." Anael said.

Black chains shot from the ground and wrapped around the demon's wings and arms, pinning them to his side. Black chains also wrapped around the girl who fell to her knees.

"What are you doing? Please, help me kill this demon!" the girl pleaded.

Anael shook her head and released the demon. The demon slowly padded over to Anael and smiled evilly. It raised an arm, as if to strike her, but Anael smiled at it. The demon slowly lowered its hand and smelled her. It sat on its hind legs, still smiling

"How did you know?" it asked, still smiling widely.

"Because, not once did you attack her. You may have been able to attack her, even kill her, with little to no effort. But you didn't. You were simply chasing her around. You on the other hand kept casting spells at the demon even though it was not attacking you." Anael said looking at the girl.

The girl smiled coldly and said "Well done, you passed the first part of the trial."

The girl suddenly broke free from the chains and changed into a tall woman, beautiful but deadly. She had long white hair and was garbed in the same sort of attire Oscar had been dressed in.

"But you must still defeat me, Virtus, final guardian of the Purification Spear." the woman said summoning a wicked looking long sword in her grip.

"How about this?" Anael said summoning her staff and pointing it at the ground next to her.

A strange circle appeared, glowing purple and having a strange eye symbol in the middle of it. The woman looked at it and said "What is this?"

"I promise you. I will not lose when I've come so far. I'll save Nari, and then I'll save him with the spear. But first, I'm going to beat you. And I'll do it by making you step in this rune." Anael said getting herself ready to fight.

"You jest." Virtus laughed.

"No, I don't. I'll beat you by making you step in that circle." Anael promised before swinging her staff, sending a blast of wind at Virtus, who jumped to the side.

The demon was now watching the battle with interest. Anael and Virtus began to do battle, mostly with Anael blocking the sage's quick and experienced strikes. Anael leapt over Virtus and retracted the end of her staff so it became a wand again. Anael flipped it in her grip and ducked under Virtus's slash and delivered a backhanded slash on the sage's upper chest.

"Well done, few can mark me, and of those few none were Angels." Virtus sad slashing at Anael, who did a backwards handspring to avoid it.

Anael smiled and said "Thanks, I had an amazing teacher."

"But did he teach you how to dodge magic?" the woman asked as a ball of ice energy formed in her palms.

Anael grinned and created a reflective shield just as the ball of energy hit her, creating a wall of ice on the shield. Anael made her shield disappear and she made the ice in front of her melt into water. She willed the water to shoot towards Virtus. As it did, it froze again into ice, where it became a jagged razor-sharp spear of ice.

Virtus sidestepped and the attack and said "Clever. Turning my own attack back at me. Old Raziel created some powerful children."

"You knew Raziel?" Anael asked.

"Once upon a time, I met him. He was an interesting Angel; he had powers I had never even dreamed were possible. And if there's any Angel who reminds me more of him, it is you little princess." Virtus said with a smile before hurling a crimson fireball at Anael.

"Repulse!" Anael shouted, pointing her wand at the fireball, which was blasted back towards Virtus, who snapped her fingers, causing the fireball to vanish.

Virtus rushed at Anael, jumping over the rune she had placed on the ground, and slashed at Anael, who brought up her wand to block. The force of the blow, however, sent Anael flying backwards and into the stone wall. Anael crashed onto the ground with a grunt of pain. The sage lifted a hand and caused a pile of rocks to fall from the ceiling and crash down onto top of Anael.

"This is but a small game for my amusement." Virtus said mockingly.

Anael's eyes narrowed in annoyance and blasted the rocks off of her with a huge burst of wind. She calmly healed her wounds and took a deep breath. Getting lost in your emotions was a surefire way to get yourself killed in battle. Anger could give you a burst of strength and courage, but keeping a level head was a better way to fight.

Virtus charged towards Anael once more, long sword raised.

Anael smiled and yelled "FORCE!"

Suddenly Virtus was slammed into the ground by an invisible power, leaving several cracks in the ground as she skid to a stop. Virtus got to her feet, groaning and holding her arm. Anael winced at the drop in energy as a result of using the gravity spell.

"Not bad." the woman grunted.

"That was a rather advanced spell. Well played." the demon said.

"Come now, I didn't say I was done. Just that that was a good-" Virtus began to say before she stopped.

She felt her energy being quickly drained. In a matter of second she fell to her knees, utterly spent. Virtus looked at her feet in horror and saw that she was standing in the middle of the rune Anael had placed.

"Checkmate." Anael said with a grin as she felt the rush of energy from Virtus flown into her.

"Well done Child of Raziel. With your intellect and heart, you have completed the three trails. You are now able to walk to the shrine, and see if you are indeed worthy to wield the Purification Spear." Virtus said with a smile.

She snaps her fingers and a pillar came out of the ground. It split opened and it looks like it leads back to Diana's chambers.

"Follow this and you will have what you earned." She said.

"Thank you." Anael bowed and walked through the door and found herself in front of a smiling Diana.

"Anael, you are indeed worthy of the Purification Spear. Take it, and cleanse the Universe in my name." Diana said summoning a spear into her hand.

The metal part of the spear was pure white and the shaft of the spear had ancient runes inscribed along it that glowed gold at regular intervals. The shaft itself was a dull grey, and was made of a material Anael couldn't identify.

"You have earned this my child, but be careful with it. It holds much more than the power to purify evil, use it well and be safe." She handed the spear to Anael.

"Thank you, Lady Diana…my lady, how do I go back home from here?" Anael asked.

"That will be apparent after I unlock your true potential." Diana said.

"M-my true potential?" Anael asked.

"Yes, you're powers were diminished after your imprisonment, and I can unlock them, if you desire, on one condition." Diana said.

"What would that be?" Anael asked.

"You must tell Nari that you love him." Diana said, shocking Anael.

"I-I w-will. I just need time, I have to tell him after his heart has been completely healed." Anael said looking down at the ground.

"Very well, do you wish me to unlock your true powers? There may be some side effects, like all third-party effects." Diana confessed.

"What do you mean?" Anael asked.

"You may experience some ill side effects for a few days as your powers manifest themselves inside of you. Nothing life threatening, but it will depend on much of your power there is to unlock. The more power to unlock, the greater the side effects. Will you still have me do this?" Diana asked.

Anael thought for a moment, and the said "Yes. I want to have all of my powers, so I can be what I need to be. Will I be able to help Nari and heal his heart?"

"Yes, you're name's true power lies dormant, and soon you will grow strong enough to unleash its true power. The time has come, Princess Anael of the Raziel clan, to accept your destiny!" Diana said pressing a finger on the tip of Anael's forehead.

Anael's vision suddenly went white and she fell senseless to the ground. All of her memories flashed through her head in the span of a second and she began shivering violently. Anael screamed right before she went unconscious.

Sometime later, Anael's eyes slowly opened back up. A fox, wearing green sash, was watching her intently. As Anael sat up and began shaking her head, a beam of light struck down next to Anael and Diana appeared.

"I am glad to see you've recovered. You've been out for a few hours." Diana said extending a hand to Anael, who took it and pulled herself up.

"I feel…really weird. I feel weak, but I feel different. Why do I feel weak?" Anael asked tiredly.

"Like I said, your body is getting used to these new powers. I forcibly unlocked them, and that will cause you to experience some ill effects. Nothing lethal, just painful and it will only be for a few days." Diana said.

"Thanks…for the tip." Anael panted.

"I shall lend you enough energy to make a portal. Then you shall be safe in your own dimension." Diana said.

"I can't open portals though." Anael protested.

"Try it. Think of a location, focus on that location and focus energy into your palms." Diana instructed.

Anael did as the goddess asked, and a wicked portal opened. Though her strength suddenly plummeted, Anael beamed at her unexpected success and said "Thank you Lady Diana, for everything."

"It was my pleasure, and I wish you luck in your fight against the Syndicate. Oh…and tell Carnage I said hi and he can stop by any time." Diana said as she licked her lips.

"Of course." Anael giggled as she walked through the portal, the Purification Spear in hand. Anael then quickly realized that opening the portal took all of the rest of her energy, and that she was thirty feet above the ground.

"…..well…..this is bad…AHHHHHHHH!" Anael yelled as she plummeted to the ground.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"And that is why Zap is the worst tour guide, ever." Nari finished.

"Well, at least those lawyers died as they lived, pissing people off until they finally burned by the judge." Nightingale said with a laugh.

"They got drunk off of demon whisky that Zap provided and pissed off that demon judge, who ordered them to literally go to hell." Nari said with a small smile.

Minnie, Mimi, and Junior were laughing on the floor as Nari was telling a story. Mimi wiped her eyes and said "Please, another story."

"Maybe later, right now I still need to think of a way to get Spawny on his good side when he sees me again…and I got nothing."

"Why does Spawn not like you?" Minnie asked.

"Are you kidding? Nari was a real prankster during the Eclipse wars and his favorite target was Spawn. Oh man, you should have seen all the shit he pulled over him." Nightingale said.

"Oh yeah, there have been some of my greatest pranks I ever made. It made the whole war seem less bland and screwed up….But I need to make amends with him. He is a strong warrior and a good ally; he even saved my ass a few times."

"Good luck since he pretty much hates your guts" She smirked.

"I know…..damn I need a drink right now." Nari said with a sigh.

"Hey, when's Anael coming back?" Minnie asked.

"Not sure, though she could come at any-AAAAHHHH!" Nari was interrupted by a scream.

Nari looked up and immediately got bashed in the head by someone else's head and fell to the ground.

"Get off…"Nari muttered, as his arms were pinned awkwardly underneath the person.

"Eeep! Sorry Master!" the person said getting off of life.

"Anael?" Nari said getting up and looking towards they angel girl.

"**Nice entrance Anael, and bonus points for taking Nari by surprise. Not many can do that, looks like your losing your touch angel boy."** Zap snickered.

"Oh shut up you ass, I have you know that while was….taken by surprise by my pupil's sudden appearance, my sense are still at their all-time high and there isn't anything that…..will…." Nari couldn't finish his sentence as he finally got a good look at Anael.

Anael was in a two piece fur outfit covered in leaves, which left nothing to the imagination. It barely covered her body, and she was blushing dark red.

"Diana made me wear this ceremonial outfit for the trial to get the spear." Anael said holding out a wicked spear that had a pure white tip and a shaft that was glowing gold.

Nari took one look at the outfit and a gush of golden blood shoot out of his nose like a cannon and he promptly passed out.

"Nari!" Anael said rushing over to the fallen angel.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Billy asked walking outside.

Billy looked at Anael in her revealing outfit to Nari with blood dripping out of his nose, unconscious, and realized immediately what happened.

Billy smirked and said "Well, I guess Nari liked your outfit."

Anael brushed hair out of her face and said "Well, I didn't really get a chance to change before I got here."

Billy walked over and said "Come on; let's get him to the room."

Billy lifted Nari up and slung him over his shoulders effortlessly.

"Allen, take this to the vault." Billy handed the spear to Allen.

"Of course Sir William."

Billy walked into the Nari and Anael's room, Anael close behind looking worried. Billy threw Nari on the bed and said "He'll be all right in a few minutes."

"OK." Anael said looking at Nari.

"So, what did happen on this quest?" Billy said.

"I'd rather Nari be, well, conscious, before I explain what happened. It was…well, something that maybe he can help me understand." Anael said slowly.

"Why, what happened?" Billy asked.

"Well, I made this deal with Diana, that I have to tell a certain someone how I feel about him in exchange for…well, something." Anael said nervously, as she didn't want to get in trouble for making deals with people she really didn't know.

"Let me guess, the person you have strong feelings for and you must tell them is about two feet away on the bed passed out. That sounds about right to you?"

"…well….yes." Anael blushed.

"And if I have to go further, it's to unlock all of your powers." He added.

"Again, that's right."

"That sounds like Diana alright."

"So, when can we start training with darkness? I'd like to learn a few more ways to manipulate it." Anael asked.

"Soon. We'll start next week, after Allen's analyzed the Purification Spear. Nari can continue your training here too, if you both want to." Billy said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have to make sure Mandy's cool with it though. She should be fine though, as long as you don't blow up anything." Billy chuckled.

"Hey Carnage…why is Empress Mandy so…?" Anael searched for the right word.

"Mandy?" Billy said.

"Yeah, why is she so Mandy?" Anael asked with a laugh.

"She's been like that since the day I've met her to be honest. She doesn't take anyone's crap and she will go through hell and back to get her way." Billy said fondly.

"But why is so cruel and mean to Nari?"

"It is for his own health." Anael looked at him as he said something retarded.

"You must of notice that he has a deep rage within him, one that seeks the inhalation of all who were part of your clan's death. He has yet to release his anger. So Mandy is pushing his buttons so he can release it all."

"But isn't there another way?"

"Yes, one of which is Nari having to fight me. I'm the only one that can stand against all of his attacks, even his Phoenix mode and the Raziel Techniques. Having him brawl against me helps let loose his anger, but what Mandy is doing may be cruel and over the top at times, is more efficient and does the job."

"I still don't like it." She huffed.

"I know Anael, but Mandy really does care for him as a friend, but for her it's hard to express her emotions. It's hard for her cause she thinks if she shows any emotions to anyone, it could be used against her and those she cares for. She has this fear that she may lose all she cares and loves now she has it, and that includes Nari."

Anael walked over to Nari and began to stroking his hair tenderly. Anael sighed and said "Carnage, do you think Nari's heart will ever be healed?" Anael asked softly.

Billy remained quiet for a moment before saying "Hard to say, he's been through a lot, as you know. Without knowing how bad the attack on his clan was I can't judge the effects it had on him. And even though I don't know the full extent of what happen, I have a pretty good guess on the severity he went through. He's been better with you around, and I think you'll find a way to help heal his damaged heart."

"Really?"

Billy nodded and said "There is hope for him, as long as you love him. There's always hope for him to recover."

Anael smiled and said "I think I'll go change now, lest Nari wake up and get blood all over the bed…if you catch my drift."

Billy chuckled and said "That'd probably be a good idea."

Anael walked out of the room and Billy sighed and said "It's going to be a weird day…actually, this is pretty normal."

Nari began to stir and his eyes opened up as he groaned.

"Hey man, you all right?" Billy asked as Nari regained consciousness.

"Yeah, what happened? Was I part of Allen's experiments again?" Nari asked sitting up.

"Not this time, you knocked yourself out...again." Billy said with a smirk.

"Seriously? How?" Nari asked.

"One look at Anael's new look and your nose sprayed out like a water fall." Billy explained.

"No way, I'm not like that." Nari protested.

"Yo Arnold!" Billy yelled and a butler demon came in.

"Yes, Lord Carnage?" Arnold said as he bowed.

"Get the security tape from about five minutes ago and display it on this T.V. screen."

"Very good Lord Carnage."

The demon got the tape within minutes and played on the T.V. and as Billy said, there was Nari, looking at Anael's 'jungle themed' clothing, his nose spraying blood in the gallons, and passing out dead cold on the floor.

"Told ya." Billy smirked.

Nari blushed dark red and said nothing but "Shut up"

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed about. You're a guy and you did what only came natural." Billy said with a grin.

"I'm an angel; I should be able to control myself better than this. I'm not…completely used to having Anael around, and feeling these sort of…emotions. Besides, she's my apprentice, it's a little weird." Nari said with a small smile.

"Oh cut the whole 'angels are above it all' horseshit. Just like every living being that has and will came to existence, there's a certain thing that we all have in common and that's hormones. And Anael is a very stunning and beautiful girl, so I'm not surprised you got a nosebleed. Plus that get-up doesn't really leave much to the imagination." Billy added.

"Tell me about it. And it's just...weird for me, I not used to feeling like this because of my...condition. Zap may have been being an asshole, but he was right. The damage to my heart actually suppresses my sex drive to a point where it's practically nonexistent." Nari said with a scowl.

"Well it must be wearing off cause damn man, you showed me otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"Finding someone attractive is part of feeling love, the fact is you reacted to Anael like that means your heart is finally recovering, it won't be long till you can fully move on. I guarantee that my friend."

Nari cheered up a bit and said "You may have a point. By the way, where is Anael? I want to know the details about the quest." Nari said.

"She's right...OH FUCK!" Billy yelled pointing to Anael, who was on all fours breathing heavily and shaking violently.

"Anael!" Nari yelled running over to the angel, who was coughing up golden blood now.

"N-Na…ri...help." Anael choked out before passing out.

"Arnold, get the medical equipment here STAT!" Billy ordered the demon butler.

"Right away Lord Carnage!" The demon ran as fast as its little legs could run.

Nari carried Anael to the bed and set her down gently. Nari put a hand on Anael's head and felt a cold tingle of worry go down his spine. Anael's forehead was burning hot to touch and she began breathing heavily again.

"Washington! What's going on!?" Nari ordered, but the A.I. that resided in both his and Anael's mind did not reply right away.

"Anael, stay with us now, we're getting you medical help now, so just keep awake as long as you can." Billy said.

Anael's eyes had closed but she moved her head a little bit and murmured "yes sir."

A grey hologram suddenly appeared next to Nari and said "Not sure. It appears that an outside force has cast a special spell on Anael. Something inside of Anael is…changing, and this is causing Anael's inner light to be weakened, causing her to be in a severely weakened state."

"Diana." Billy whispered.

Anael opened her eyes and said softly "She offered to unlock the powers Organization XIII suppressed when I was their prisoner...but she told me...I would get really sick for a short while...I agreed...so I could help you all...I need...to get stronger..." Anael said as she began to shiver violently.

"Anael..." Nari murmured.

"So you're sacrificing your health to help us? Like Master like Apprentice." Billy said with a smile.

Anael opened one eye and said "And proud of it."

"So, Anael's suppressed powers are being awakened, and her body is trying to adjust to their presence." Washington observed.

"Well, at least it was Diana who did this." Billy said.

"I heard she could do this sort of thing, I'm just surprised that it could happen to Anael." Nari admitted.

"Where did you hear that from?" Billy asked.

"Believe it or not, Nightingale." Nari said.

"Figures." Billy smirked.

Just then, the door burst opened and an elite medical squad came in with the medical equipment and started to set up to help Anael.

"Nari, you need to tell them everything about your clan's health, they are the best, but this will be their first time with the princess, so I'll let you get them set up, but after that, let them do their job and wait outside." Billy said.

Nari nodded and said "Raziel angels usually can get sick, much like humans can, except not as frequently. We can get sick maybe one or twice over few hundred years. Exposure to excess amounts of darkness, or foreign elements can weaken our inner light."

"Inner light?" a demon named James asked.

"It's like our immune system. It protects us from the effects of darkness and the sort of things that can get angels sick, and when it's weakened, so are we." Nari explained.

"OK, so what should we do in terms of fighting off the infection?" a demon asked.

"To be honest, there's not much we can do. Time is the best cure for an angelic ailment. Also, this isn't an infection from what I can tell. Anael's body has to naturally adjust to the presence of her unlocked powers. All we can do is help her through it." Nari said, sounding as if he went through all of this before.

"How bad is it going to be?" Billy asked.

"That depends on how much of Anael's power has been unlocked by Diana." Nari said.

"If I know Diana, the whole shebang." Billy said.

"If it's not much power that was unlocked, then she'll be sick for a day, maybe two. If it was a lot of power, than a week at the most, possibly more, though that's only in very unusual cases." Nari explained.

"Very well, Anael will be on injury reserved till her conditions improves, is that clear?" Billy ordered.

"Agreed. I'll be on standby until then too." Nari said pulling up a chair next to Anael's bed.

"I'll allow it, but if I need you for a Syndicate problem, I expect you to help me and the others, clear?" He said.

Nari looked at him and said "I always have, and I always will."

"What's the ETA on that immune system transplant?" He asked the demon.

"2 minutes and 39 seconds and counting." it said.

"Fine, I want her to have it the millisecond it gets here, do you understand?"

"Roger Lord Carnage."

"We have a spare element gem at H.Q.; will that help her get better soon?" Billy asked Nari.

"I doubt it, though if you want to try it. There's nothing we can do except wait it out. Anael's has to be strong and tough it out, I know this from experience." Nari said.

"How did you get sick?" Billy asked.

"Remember after you saved me from the Organization? Well, two weeks after that, I came down with Darkness Poisoning." Nari said.

Billy raised his eye at that and said "Darkness poisoning?"

"Yeah, I went on a trip to fight a Heartless called a Phantomwing, nasty piece of work. Well, I was ambushed after I killed it by Xigbar. Me and him fought, and he attacked me with a blast of darkness. I hadn't been exposed to that before, so I had to escape while I could. I ended up getting pretty sick and I couldn't get up from my bed for a week, and I was still sick for another three." Nari said.

"I always wondered where you disappeared off to. Who did you stay with?" Billy asked.

"My now secretary, Cynthia. She's the daughter of an old friend of my father, and they took me in for a little while before I started up with the Empire." Nari said.

Nari looked sadly at Anael, who was being hooked up with several monitors. After a few minutes a demon walked in with a shining white diamond in a glass case.

"Here is it, the element gem you asked for Lord Carnage." A demon said.

"Good, Anael, you still awake?" Billy asked walking over to the angel girl.

Anael's eyes flickered open and murmured "I think so."

"Let's see if this works." Billy said placing the gem's tip on Anael's forehead.

There was a wicked flash of white energy that shot into Anael, causing all except Billy to exclaim in shock. After the flash subsided, everyone looked at Anael, whose eyes were now open, but were still feverish.

"Feeling any better?" Billy asked.

"A little." Anael said weakly.

"The General was right about the gem's effects. Anael will just need to be kept comfortable the next few days. The usual stuff for a really bad cold or flu." A demon said.

"So, plenty of water and soup and stuff?" Billy asked.

"Yes, and plenty of rest. No fighting, no overexertion at all. She's extremely weak right now, and needs rest. I think we should leave her to rest so she keep her strength up." James said.

"Sounds good." Billy said.

Nari grabbed a cloth and went to the bathroom to wet it. He walked back into the room and placed the wet cloth on Anael's forehead. Nari looked at the other demons and said "Go. I'll take care of my apprentice. If Anael needs anything, I'll let you know."

"All right man, keep us posted." Billy said as the demons packed up and left.

"Anael, can you hear me?" Nari said.

"Mmhmm." Anael mumbled quietly.

"I'll be right here. Rest as long as you want, you did a great job." Nari said.

"Thanks Master, good night." Anael murmured before falling asleep.

"Well so much for finding the details of this mission, that idea has flown the coop." Billy said.

"That's the bitter part of life Billy; it has ways to screw up your plans one way or another." Nari said reaching underneath his shirt and pulling out a silver necklace.

The chain was made of pure silver, which glinted in the light from the window. In the front there was a large sapphire. Billy stared at the sapphire in wonder, because there was a wicked fiery white phoenix emblem that shimmered and glowed like real fire inside of it. Nari took off the necklace and wrapped it around Anael's pale neck. Nari placed a hand on the necklace and muttered something and it glowed bright blue. Anael stirred for a moment, and then let out a sigh and remained still.

"What did you do?" Billy asked.

"I transferred energy from that necklace to Anael. She's going to wear it until she gets better. It's embedded with several spells, like for peace, tranquility, and happiness, and it'll help her get through this." Nari said.

"Figures as much, did you make it?" Billy asked.

Nari was not only an angel general for Mandy's army and an Infiltration Specialist, but he was also a master blacksmith and arguably one of the best smiths in the empire.

"No, Anael gave it to me our first Christmas together. She's got a talent for smithing too, though she did use more magic than a regular smith would have. It was a very impressive first attempt, and it's something I've worn since." Nari said with a smile.

"She cares a lot about you." Billy said.

Nari sighed and looked at Billy, and Billy then noticed how tired and haunted he looked.

"Nari, you all right?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nari asked looking back at Anael and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Nari, how much sleep have you gotten this past week since Anael left?" Billy asked.

Nari had to think hard on that and said "Eight hours."

"Every night?"

"No, total." Nari said.

"Nari, she's back, so get some damn sleep." Billy said walking towards the door.

"Billy."

"Yeah?" Billy replied.

"I had a vision. We're going to be attacked. The kid's training is first priority. Nothing is more important than making them stronger." Nari said seriously.

Billy turned around and said "What did you see?"

Nari shook his head and said "Me and Nightingale were screaming in pain while the kids fought someone in an Organization XIII cloak. I think we'll be incapacitated for the fight, so they need to be strong enough to fight on their own." Nari warned.

"Any suggestions for training?" Billy asked.

"From what I can tell, Junior uses the sword arm the most, so make sure he can hit hard and make sure he can take a hit. Minnie needs to work on her archery, as that's what she excels in and will be most useful in a battle. Mimi needs to work on that sword I will give her. Though I do like her style of fighting and how unpredictable it is, she needs to practice with a real weapon. I'll work with her when I can." Nari said.

"All right, later. And Nari."

"Yes?"

"Get some sleep, you won't be good to anyone if your start seeing Elvis in a pink tutu dancing the Congo line on the dresser. Think of your health too." With that Billy left.

Nari sighed and looked back at Anael. He couldn't help but think it was his fault that she is like this now.

"I knew I should of gone with her and now she's sick." He mutter to himself.

"_**Yes, you should have gone with her, but they made you stay and now she is paying the price."**_ Said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"What the?" Nari looked around but saw no one.

"Hey Wash, did you say something a second ago?"

"_No…why?"_ He asked.

"Um, nothing. Just asking. Thought I heard something."

"_Maybe Carnage was right; you need to get some sleep. I'll keep monitoring Anael's vitals and let you know if there is any change in her condition."_

"Ok thanks, I good sleep would do me grand right now."

Nari got conferrable in the chair and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**DEEP WITHIN THE UNDERWORLD**

* * *

Two figures in black coats stood next to a dead tree, as though waiting for someone. One had platinum blond hair and the other had long grey hair that covered one of his eyes. The blond haired man was muttering to himself while flipping through a few cards while the other kept lookout.

"When is this…acquaintance, coming Zexion? We've got a mission to get to, and we need to be in synch for this thing. Timing is essential, especially in this wager. And the less of a very angry leader we face back at the base the better." Luxord said.

"How would I know? All I know is that this guy has history with the Symbiote family and is more than willing to take the risk of breaking into the house and retrieving the artifact. When the hell he's getting here is beyond me." Zexion said with an irritated sigh.

"Who is this fool anyway?" Luxord asked.

"Guy by the name of the Boogy Man. Sounds like a pussy." Zexion said in a bored tone reading a business card.

"…..another boogy man? How many of those guys are out there? And where in the hell did you get that from?" Luxord asked as Zexion put the card in his pocket.

"Cheryl, in accounting. Nice lady, though she's a little…eh." Zexion said with a shudder.

"Uglier than the back end of a demon's ass?" Luxord said with a smile.

"Uglier than a demon that rolled around in its own feces for an hour. I tell you, she is fucking ugly as hell." Zexion said with a grimace.

"Sounds like she needs a royal flush." Luxord chuckled.

"Tell me about it. So what's your job anyway?" Zexion asked.

"Well, I've got to infiltrate the Empire's Maximum Security Prison and rescue a worthless piece of filth named Oogie Boogie…...again with the boogy thing; I really don't like to dirty my hands with this sort of grunt work. But it's essential for the plan to work. Besides, as a fellow gambler, I feel somewhat compelled to aid him in his time of need. While the Symbiotes are distracted by the prison break, you and Boogy can get the artifact and retrieve those Symbiote children." Luxord said.

"Solid plan. Glad I'm not the one breaking into the prison and getting a worthless pile of bugs. They don't by my enough for a suicidal plan like that." Zexion smirked.

"We're not getting paid at all."

"I know that idiot, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

"And I say let that weakling Boogy go, less idiots the better I say."

"I feel bad for that Boogy Man fellow, he probably has no clue what he's getting himself into." Luxord smirked.

Zexion laughed as well and for a moment the two men laughed before silence enveloped them again. Suddenly a man walked up the side of the hill they were on and said "I suppose you two are those guys from the Syndicate I heard about?" the creature asked.

He was a blue demon man in a black tuxedo. He has several scars on his body and looked like the kind of man who had lost everything, and was willing to destroy anyone to get it back.

"I suppose you're the Boogy Man?" Zexion asked bored.

"Zexion right? I've been told you want to break into Grim's place and get Horror's Hand? Easier said than done. Luckily, I know where Grim hid it." Boogy said with a grin.

"And that would be?" Luxord asked.

"In the Relic Vault of Carnage and the Queen. I'll break in and get the Hand, and you provide me cover so I can get out of there with my ass intact." Boogy said.

"Don't even think about running off with the hand when we finish." Zexion said coldly.

Boogy jumped and said "N-no! Of course not! I am anything but honest!"

"You go around scaring little kids at night like a pedophile. Yeah, I have a feeling this is going to be a beautiful friendship." Zexion said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is for the weak-minded." Boogy snapped.

Suddenly Boogy was blasted backwards fifty feet and landed on the ground. A giant red tentacle came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Boogy, crushing his ribs.

"What…are…YOU!?" Boogy choked as the tentacle crushed the life out of him.

"Do not test me, Boogy Man. I am far more powerful than you could ever dream of being, and you are trying my patience." Zexion said coldly, walking up to Boogy.

"I-I-I'm sorry! Please, forgive me Lord Zexion!" Boogy pleaded.

"Our mission is not one that allows for failure. If we fail, you will die. Make no mistake." Zexion said slowly, making sure Boogy understood as he released him. The tentacle flew back into Zexion's open book.

"Don't worry, we'll get the Hand and the Symbiote Family will pay!" Boogy said timidly.

"You better hope so." Zexion said with a smile that made Boogy's blood turn cold.

"W-what are you?" Boogy asked.

"Well. I used to be human. But then I became a Nobody, and now…well, I'm not sure what I am. I suppose you could say I'm the Cloaked Schemer, the Illusionist Demon, and Zexion." Zexion said rolling the names around.

"I like it."

"Don't let the new powers get to you Zexion. You're intellect will allow you to succeed in this gamble, but do not get overconfident." Luxord warned.

"I won't. Good luck." Zexion said with a nod.

"May your opponent's draw a fatal hand, and may the ace up your sleeve leave them quivering in fear." Luxord said eloquently before disappearing into a Dark Corridor.

"So then, Boogy Man. What is your plan to get into the Symbiote Mansion? Luxord's distraction will not guarantee that all threats will leave the facility, and even then, you could be discovered by personal at the Mansion." Zexion asked.

Boogy put both of his hands together and chuckled to himself.

"All in good time…all in good time." Boogy said, thinking of getting his revenge on those who had taken everything from him.

* * *

**SYMBIOTE MANSION**

* * *

Billy walked in the living room with everyone was there waiting for the news on what has happened.

"Dad, is everything ok? We saw the med squad rushed in." Jeff asked with a concern voice.

"I'm afraid Anael has become ill. A result from her returning from Delta Earth." The others gasp.

"Oh no! Will she be alright father?" Minnie asked.

"She's stable but will need plenty of rest. Nari will be at her side till her health improves greatly. Till then, we need to keep an eye on her and help in any way to speed up her recovery."

"I know many foods that can help her." Jeff said.

"I can look in me book to find any remedies for angels." Grim also said.

"I can research any methods to speed up her immune systems." Allen said.

"Thank you all, but the main thing is we let her rest. Grim, Allen, do what you said, we need her back on her feet." The two nodded and went off.

"Lord Carnage, what of Nari?" Pain ask.

"Like I said, he'll be by Anael's side so no worries."

The others nodded and left in different directions leaving only Billy, Mandy, and Zap.

"**And I thought angel boy was the only one that visits the sick bed now we got the princess under the weather? For fuck sakes kid we either need to get those two some serious power boast or kick them out cause this won't help us kill the Syndicate at this rate."** Zap said.

"Will you stop your bitching about those two? I've heard quite enough of your shit about them being weak, it gets old fast. But you are right, if this continues we might need to cut them off." Mandy said.

"I know them getting hurt all the time does set us back but we need them. I've looked in into Nari's old missions; some of them may be the cause of their bad luck." Billy said.

"And?"

"If he opens up a bit and tell us then maybe we can help and heal all the wounds he has. Both the physical and mental."

"**And once again you have a fucking pussy heart. Be the killer I've train you to be and just make him do the shit he is order to do dammit!"**

Zap head slammed to the ground courtesy of Mandy.

"Thank you my love." Billy smile sweetly.

"My pleasure and Zap, we are not going to make him or Anael do anything that is not necessary."

"**Says the one that badmouths him on a daily bases. Plus I know for damn facts that you're getting sick of them being this kind of situation all the fucking time so don't act like the caring type Mandy."**

"I only do that cause he needs to release all that bent up anger he has. I can take anything he'll dish out when he finally let's go of all his rage. It's for his own good." Mandy said.

"**Whatever, but we need to get this ball rolling soon or we'll all going to be fucked."** With that Zap left.

"I much as I hate to admit it, Zap is right. If this continues to happen, I might have to do something I know I'll regret." Billy sighed.

"We can only do what we can and let nature takes its course." Mandy said giving him a hug.

"I know oh and speaking of those two, Nari will be at her side till further notice so can you have others do Nari's missions till then?"

"Of course, there isn't much going on anyways. The majority of our time, resources, and man power are on the Syndicate. So there won't be anything new going on."

"What about this new 'Freedom Rebellion' dude?" Billy asked.

"Oh that one, he isn't much of a threat." Mandy scoffed.

Being supreme ruler, there is always going to be those who oppose to the monarchies. And this one isn't any different than from the others. A group of people call 'The Freedom Rebellion Fighters' are fighting against the Empire and go against everything Mandy stands for and has done. Thought they don't ally themselves with the Syndicate, far from it, they have done cheap shots to win this 'war' they say their in. But it's really only a bunch of pissed off pricks that have nothing better to do with their lives. So far they got about as far as Dan getting in bed with Mandy in winning. Their leader is a human name Marcus, no one knows why he's against the Empire but whatever the case is, it won't end well for him.

"Perhaps this could be a good way of switching our fighting forces."

"What do you mean?"

"Our military can use a break from the Syndicate and take on this easier job while we can unleash our new pets from Kron."

"Not a bad idea. Plus we can spread our forces better to protect all that the Empire rules."

"And the eggs are almost ready to hatch, I just need Allen to analyze the Spear and we can be ready for our new army." Billy said with his scary smirk.

"An army that'll crush the Syndicate and pave the path with their blood, it gives me goosebumps just thinking all the deaths we can cause on them once Kron is fully activated." Mandy said smirking like Billy.

"Now let's get everyone to the lounge, I think it's time we should tell them of our plans." Mandy nodded and the two walked hand in hand to the lounge.

It didn't take long to get everyone there as they all waited for Billy and Mandy's news.

"So what are you going to tell us dad?" Junior asked.

"Well sport me and your mother have a big announcement to tell you all." This got everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Mimi asked.

Before Billy could answer, a portal simmered above a couch next to Jeff and Pain and Nari popped out and landed with a thud. But Nari was still asleep snoring like a baby.

"What the fook?" Grim said in mild surprise.

"Um….did Nari just pop out from nowhere while sleeping?" Jeff asked.

"Yep, he does that from time to time. Man you should of seen him portal himself into a swamp. Holy crap was it funny when he came back with leeches all over his body." Nightingale laughed.

Nari started to mumble and turn in his sleep. The group looked at him from a moment and then saw his face contort in a horrible grimace as he let out a moan of pain.

"**Looks like angel boy is having a not so nice dream….wonder what's giving him the creeps?"** Zap said like an ass.

"I've heard that when Angels have dreams, they feel what they're dreaming sometimes" Jeff said, surprising everyone with this information.

"Then what the hell is he dreaming that THAT bad…?" Billy muttered.

* * *

**WITHIN NARI'S DREAM**

* * *

Anael ducked underneath the Prison Warden's axe and delivered a flurry of kicks to his chest. Anael then stabbed the Warden in the throat, and ripped the Seraph Blade free in a spray of crimson.

"I never thought I'd enjoy killing someone, but today I was proven wrong." Anael spat at the man's body as life drained from his eyes.

Nari fell onto the floor as a wave of nausea hit him and he fought the urge to hurl. Anael looked at him and said "Nari, please hang on. Please."

"I'll…I'll t-try." Nari murmured, every word costing him dearly.

Anael pulled Nari to his feet and allowed him to lean on her so she could carry him. Nari tried to walk when he could, but mostly let Anael lead him to the end of the hallway.

Nari leaned heavily against the wall as he faded in and out of consciousness. His wings were encrusted with both dried and fresh blood, making his wings look entirely gold. His entire body was riddled in horrific slashes and bruises, and it was hard to find an area on his body that hadn't been damaged to the point where recovery was questionable. The worst of which was a wicked sickle shaped scar that showed a grotesque burn, one that could only be achieved by burning a metal to the point where the metal and heat had become one.

Both wings were broken and one of his eyes was swollen shut. Anael looked at him worriedly and began healing some of his wounds, easing the pain a little. Anael was dressed in a tattered cloak and pants, while Nari was wearing pants that were drenched in his own blood. Anael looked around the corner and said "I think we're clear, let's go."

"A-Anael…leave me here…save…save yourself." Nari said weakly.

"No. I'll never leave your side, no matter what." Anael said fiercely.

"They're in here!" a guard shouted.

"Crap. Stay here. I've got 'em." Anael said pulling out her stolen pistol.

The guards looked through each cell, going down the line and drawing closer to Nari and Anael's hiding spot. Anael then leapt out and slashed a guard in the throat, killing him before he could shout out. Anael whirled around and shot the two remaining guards in the chest and head, utilizing her training with her bow in this situation.

"OK, now we've got to wait for the cavalry to show up." Anael said putting the pistol on her belt and sitting down next to Nari, healing few of his wounds.

"Anael…she's here…run, she'll kill you just to get to me. She's insane!" Nari whispered as every part of his body throbbed in agony.

"You came to rescue me from The Castle that Never Was; you saved me from the Organization. Consider it returning the favor." Anael said brightly.

"Anael. Leave, I'm ordering you to save yourself." Nari said with a little more force.

"No! I'm not leaving you. We've spent a month trying to find you. Nightingale and the others are breaking in now, we're going to get you out of here or die trying," Anael said with a smile.

"Anael…please, run. She's coming and-"Nari was cut off but a woman singing.

"Staring blankly at the sun, waiting for my time to come. Your happy life it makes me sick, all the screaming sounds like music," the woman's voice echoed through the hallways.

"No! She's found us! Come on Nari, let's go." Anael said lifting Nari up and hurrying through the hallway.

The two went as fast as they could. The voice had stopped singing for the moment, but they both knew that she was close behind them. Anael kicked open the door at the end of the hallway, and brought Nari into a large circular room with a pentagram in the center. Golden blood was pooled all over the floor, with black chains embedded in the floor.

"Nari, where are we?" Anael whispered.

"Torture…Room." Nari muttered.

"This is where they tortured you!? Did you…you know, talk?" Anael whispered.

"N-no…I…I kept quiet." Nari said with a ghost of a smile.

"I'm so proud of you." Anael said hugging Nari with one hand, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Nari! Are you OK?" Anael asked worriedly.

"Hugged me…s-shattered ribs…"Nari gasped.

"I'm so sorry Nari!" Anael said as she began to heal Nari's ribs.

"Thanks." Nari said as his ribs began to mend.

"What else hurts?" Anael asked.

"There's an iron smell of blood in the air, but I can't find it anywhere." The woman sang.

Anael looked toward the door and locked it with a short spell. Anael turned her attention back to Nari, who was sitting on the floor and looking at her.

"So what else hurts Nari?" Anael asked, concerned.

Nari made a faint choking noise, which was probably a laugh and said "Everything. Focus on my chest, and my legs. That way I can fight."

"OK." Anael said as she began to heal Nari.

"Open!" a voice shouted, and the sound of a door being flung open filled the hallway.

"Nari, she's coming!" Anael said urgently.

"I…I know." Nari said he slipped unconscious again.

"There's an iron smell of blood in the air, and now I see it everywhere." The woman sang as she walked through the prison, stepping over the corpses of the guards.

"She's getting closer. Where is Nightingale!?" Anael demanded.

Nari began to stir again and murmured "Anael…run."

"No. I'll never leave you again." Anael promised.

"I've been waiting…for someone, to find me and become a part of me…I've been waiting, for you to, come here, and kill me and set me free," the woman sang.

The door exploded in a flash of red light. A woman with pale white skin and long hair the color of snow stood in the doorway. She stood at about six foot two, and had steel armor on, black as night. She regarded the two angels with a smile and said "I've been waiting for the one."

"Amatis." Anael muttered, summoning two Seraph Blades.

"You're the angel girl…Anael, was it?" Amatis asked.

Anael let out a yell and charged at the woman and swung her staff at the women's skull. Amatis ducked under the attack and continued to talk.

"You gave this angel hope when you came to him in his dreams…luckily, I've seen to it that even if I die, I live on through his nightmares" Amatis said with a smile, dodging a slash from Anael.

"It was clever, the way you broke in here. Not even Carnage himself could find this base, and yet you did." Amatis said blocking a kick from Anael by grabbing her foot and hurling her at the wall.

Anael crashed into it and fell to the floor, wincing in pain. Anael looked up at the woman and shot an arc of darkness at her from her palms. Amatis was struck dead in the chest and was hurled backwards forty feet. Amatis got to her feet, summoning a black staff with a spear at the tip.

"You killed him, now I'll kill you!" Amatis shouted running at Anael and swinging her staff at her head.

Anael blocked with a Seraph Blade and slashed Amatis in the chest, drawing blood that was dark blue. Anael slashed Amatis about fifteen times in a display of wicked speed. Anael punched the woman in the chest and delivered a kicked to the face, sending her flying backwards. Amatis looked up and she screamed, causing all of the windows to shatter at once just from the sheer power she had.

"DIE!" Amatis shouted, a bolt of red lightning out and hitting Anael in the chest, sending her crashing into the wall.

Amatis looked at Nari and smiled.

"If I can't break you, I'll break your apprentice" Amatis said pointing her staff at Anael as she tried to get back up on her feet.

"CHAOS!" Amatis shouted, unleashing a crimson bolt of chaos energy at Anael.

The beam struck Anael, who began to scream in agony as chaos energy poured into her. Nari ignored his protesting body and shot a burst of fire at Amatis, who blocked it and shot a bolt of darkness at him, sending him crashing into the wall. Nari's eyes flashed white as he slid down the wall. He was vaguely aware that the back of his head was bleeding profusely.

"N-no." Nari gasped.

"YES!" Amatis said pointing her staff at Anael and blasted her with chaos energy again, and again, and again. Anael thrashed and screamed in agony as the sorcerer relentlessly attacked her over and over again.

"Anael…Anael, hang in there." Nari said weakly, trying to get up and collapsing again.

"Time to say goodnight," Amatis said raising her staff as a huge amount of corruption and chaos energy mixed into a ball at the tip of her staff.

"ANAEL! NO!" Nari yelled as Amatis pointed the staff at Anael, who was unconscious and unable to defend herself. Amatis shot a blast of chaos energy at Anael with her hand to make her suffer while the attacked charged. Anael screamed in pain and thrashed around, despite being unconscious.

"You will never give up and die…so when I make her die, so shall your will to live." Amatis laughed.

"Please, Amatis let her go. Kill me if want, just leave Anael alone." Nari panted as his vision blurred.

"She will obtain the bliss that I strive for. The sweet embrace of death." Amatis said as Anael screamed in pain.

"Please, stop." Nari begged the sorcerer.

"Nari!" Anael screamed as tears rolled down her face as she regained her senses.

"Farewell, Angel of Raziel!" Amatis laughed as the ball of energy at the tip of her staff became black and red and began pulsating.

"NO!" Nari yelled, unable to get up. Fear, pure fear shot through every part of Nari as he saw his apprentice lying there, about to die.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amatis laughed as the ball shot from the tip of the staff towards Anael, who lay there, unable to move or dodge.

"ANAEL!" Nari screamed.

* * *

**REALITY**

* * *

"Anael!" Nari yelled bolting upright.

"Nari, are you OK?" Jeff asked.

The kids and Jeff were looking at him, concerned. Nightingale was looking at him curiously, while Mandy raised an eyebrow. Billy walked in and looked at Nari questioningly. Nari looked around the room and saw he wasn't in his room with Anael.

"What the…..how did I end up here?" Nari asked wiping away the sweat from his forehead.

"I think you were sleep teleporting again?" Billy said.

"Again? I thought I stopped that years ago. How embarrassing."

"So now even your powers are going nuts from lack of sleep, figures as much since you get about only eight hours a sleep a month. Idiot." Mandy said.

Nari said nothing, but looked away and sighed.

"Whatever Mandy, you wouldn't really understand the meaning to why it happened anyways."

"That's cause you never tell me squat! And I'm really getting sick of it too."

"Ok calm down Mandy, no need to blow a vein here. So what cause it this time?" Billy asked.

"…..An old memory I wish to forget. But it never leaves me be. It always comes down to memories…" Nari said with a solemn tone.

"A memory of what?" Junior asked.

Nari looked away with a painful stare in his eyes.

"It's that curse again, isn't it?" Nightingale said in a concerned tone.

Nari nodded silently and massaged his temples, trying to burn the horrifying images out of his brain.

"Curse?" Mimi asked.

"A very, very powerful curse. It was cast the day I was rescued from Blackwing Prison. You see, with me being tortured to the brink of death, my sanity once again began to slip, though this time, from physical pain. I have an incredibly high pain tolerance, but Amatis…well; let's just say she's what Nightingale and Mandy would be like if they were stripped of all compassion, and were piss drunk mad at me." Nari muttered.

"Was she really that bad?" Minnie asked quietly.

"Yes. Dying would've been a far better fate. I nearly went insane again, and when you go insane, you don't always recover completely" Nari said taping his temple with a wry smile.

"Wow. Is she as good at torturing as Mom and Dad?" Junior asked curiously.

Nari nodded and said "Every morning she would torture me with illusions, make me see horrible things. First it was Billy and Mandy, being tortured and killed. Then Nightingale…then I saw Anael…by the second week, I was about to snap. Amatis was no Symbiote, no…she was utterly insane though. She made it her personal life's mission to torture me in every way she could…"

"And she did." Nari added with a shudder, rubbing his chest, where his sickle shaped scar rested.

"So, what was the curse?" Mimi asked.

"It was one of the strongest curses she knew. It's impossible to reverse. The Demon's Slumber, I believe she called it" Nari said.

"WHAT!?" Billy yelled.

"**Fuck. That's pretty rough."** Zap commented.

"What's the Demon's Slumber?" Steve asked.

"It's a forbidden curse, one of the most powerful and dreadful in creation. It was made long ago, by a demon whose name can't be spoken. It was one of many forbidden spells, kept in a demonic tome that can't be read. I thought that spell was uncastable." Billy growled.

"What does the spell do?" Junior asked, looking Nari and Billy.

Nari sighed and said "It is a curse…that haunts your dreams. It torments the victim with horrible, unrelenting nightmares. Your worst memories, your worst fears. You never feel the comfort of having a peaceful night's sleep. There's no counter-curse."

"That's bad, but it's not horrible" Minnie remarked.

Nari smiled and said "You're right, it doesn't sound that bad. One or two nights sleep isn't much, but I've lived with this curse for a full year. It's starting to…affect me" Nari said with a grimace.

"How so?" Mimi asked.

"Well, it's actually supposed to kill you at one month, where the spell drives you utterly mad." Nari admitted.

"How come you're not dead then?" Jeff asked.

"Simple. Because of Anael" Nari said.

"How could Anael help you?" Steve asked curiously.

"Actually, Anael is the reason Amatis didn't break me. At the end of my second week, I was at the end of the road, I was ready to die. And then Anael came to me in a dream. You see, a master and his apprentice share a mental link. Part of the reason why me and Anael are so close. She would come to me and my dreams and bring me comfort. She's the only thing that kept me going"

"So, that curse still affecting you, even after all this time?" Billy asked.

"Yes, Amatis may be dead, but her curse lives on. She's in my head; even now I hear her damned singing." Nari whispered.

"So…how come the spell hasn't killed you?" Jeff asked again.

"You probably have noticed that I usually sleep with Anael close to me. For some reason, she neutralizes the effects of the curse. It's also why I was so pissed the other day. I haven't been able to sleep since she left!" Nari barked at Mandy, who rolled her eyes.

"But if that's true, why is the curse still in affect when Anael is here?" Allen asked.

"It's because she is sick and her natural energy is weak making it possible for the curse to affect me even if Anael was standing right next to me. Which is kind of screwed up in my point of few."

"And to think there can't anymore bad luck on you and yet once again you prove me wrong." Mandy said.

"See…she doesn't care at all." The same voice in the back of Nari's mind said softly.

"No. Since when has she ever given a shit about me?" Nari replied bitterly, sad that these words were what he really felt.

"Sorry Mandy, I thought staying loyal to you and the Empire and making sure the kids were safe were things you actually wanted. By all means, the next time we get attacked, feel free to take one for the team. As I recall, the last time your husband was about to be brutally injured, who jumped in?" Nari snapped.

"Because you're an idiot. He's much stronger than you." Mandy snapped.

"And I'm stronger than you." Nari replied.

"Oh really now?" Mandy replied.

"Yes. When I transform, I can go toe to toe with Billy, and you aren't even at my level." Nari said calmly.

"That's pretty cocky of you." Minnie said.

"Not cockiness. He means it." Nightingale remarked.

"In a one-on-one fight, Mandy could probably beat me. That's true, but if I went all out and transformed…"Nari smiled.

"By all means, come at me and show me your amazing skills." Mandy said.

"No. You know what going all out means for me, I wouldn't be able to move for at least 24 hours. You see, unlike Symbiotes, who are literally beings that adapt and are designed to be the Alpha species; angels have restraints to our powers, lest a younger angel like me be tempted. My most devastating abilities are costly, and take a toll on my body." Nari explained.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"If I could explain?" Allen said, and Nari nodded.

"The Raziel Clan is considered the most powerful existing angel clan in history. With being able to manipulate fire, water, ice, air, and use the legendary element of space at will, this makes them very formidable. But there is one thing that makes Nari even further apart from other angels." Allen began to explain.

"You mean the Phoenix Mode thing?" Zap said.

"Yes. When I transform, my strength, speed, and powers increase to an incredible level. I could destroy all of Organization XIII with my power. But, there is a huge drawback that prevents me from using it." Nari said.

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"Well, for one, transforming pushes all of my muscles to a point where they are on the verge of tearing completely. So naturally, my body is barely able to move after using it and I'm in intense pain." Nari admitted.

"Can you do it now?" Junior asked excitedly.

"I could, but I'm saving it for when I need it. After I go into it, I have to be in a place where I'm safe to sleep it off, because I couldn't fight off a kitten after I revert back to my normal state." Nari said.

"Then don't, we may need you at any given time and you must be in top form." Mandy said.

"Gee really? I haven't thought of that." Nari said mockingly.

"Don't be a wiseass, get back to your post by Anael now or I'll have a guard do your job. You already screwed up once; I don't need another one of your fuck ups." Mandy said.

Nari just shook his head in disbelief. He got up and left the room.

Nari walked through the house, exhausted and enraged. Why did he put up with this? Both of his supposed "Bosses" were manipulating assholes that lied to him whenever they felt like it. The person he felt he could truly trust was Anael, and maybe Nightingale.

"_**Yes…but who does Nightingale report to?"**_ The voice in Nari's head asked.

"Billy. And I don't know if I can trust him anymore. I just…I don't know anymore." Nari sighed leaning against a wall.

"_**You don't know? Wake up. Wake the fuck up! You can't trust any of them! Not now, not ever. Billy reports to Darkvoid and Mandy has never given a shit about you. Trust yourself and no one else."**_ The voice muttered to Nari.

"I just…I don't know anymore." Nari repeated despairingly.

"_**It's getting pointless, trying to keep up the game and you know it. They don't trust you, and you shouldn't trust them. Why, with your power, you could make them-" **_The voice began to say.

"ENOUGH!" Nari yelled angrily.

"Excuse me?" a voice said from behind him.

Nari turned around and saw a young woman who looked like she was in her early twenties with short blond hair looking at him with a worried expression. She was wearing a short black and green dress, the kind someone would wear at the office. She also had pure white angel wings sticking out her back.

"Cynthia? What are you doing here?" Nari asked, sounding surprised.

Cynthia was the only person who worked specifically for Nari. She was Nari's Secretary, and handled all of the logistics that came with Nari's position. Not that she minded, given that her boss was the sole survivor of the Raziel Clan and Nari's father had been her father's best friend. They had grown up together, and she was loyal to only him. She was someone he had always counted on in the past.

"I was looking for Anael, to be honest. She wanted me to look into something for her." Cynthia said.

"What kind of something?" Nari asked curiously, his anger evaporating slowly.

"Well, she wanted to keep it between me, her, and Nightingale. It's a little surprise we're going to have in a short while. Besides, the girl has grown on me. She's like a little sister to me." Cynthia smiled.

"Sorry, you're going to have to wait until her health improves. She just got back from a mission that Billy and Mandy gave her to retrieve an artifact from Delta Earth." Nari explained tiredly.

"Whatever for? Only those pure of heart can even power the thing, what good could it ah…Anael." Cynthia said with a small smile.

"Yeah. She's pure as can be, so she was naturally the only one who can retrieve and use it. Though now because of her being ill it has…"Nari trailed off.

"The curse is really getting to you, isn't it?" Cynthia said worriedly.

"It's driving me insane. I can't get her out of my head. Her singing is going to drive me mad. I don't know how to stop it." Nari said in desperation.

"Perhaps when Anael recovers you can rest easy?" Cynthia said comfortingly.

"I hope so. I can't take much more of this…I…I can't trust them anymore Cynthia." Nari muttered.

"Who?" Cynthia asked.

"Billy…Mandy…all of them. I've served them blindly for years, and yet they've never really cared about me." Nari said looking at her sadly.

Cynthia shook her head and said "Come now Nari, you don't really believe that."

"My conscious tells me otherwise. I'm being manipulated. I may be a youngling, but I' m not an idiot." Nari growled.

"Darkvoid isn't Carnage, nor the Empress. Darkvoid is Darkvoid, you know that." Cynthia replied.

"True, but Billy reports to Darkvoid. The old element must get a kick that I have to work for the Order when I loathe him with every fiber of my being." Nari said angrily.

"Nari. Please, calm down." Cynthia said.

"I…can't! I'm at my breaking point! Organization XIII is back! Those evil bastards are back, and they nearly killed me! And like always, Darkvoid didn't feel fit to share that little tidbit with me!" Nari ranted angrily.

"Get it all out, you'll feel better once you do" Cynthia said.

Nari looked at her, and she could tell that just like always, his anger didn't last long. He was an expert at hiding his true emotions, but bottling things up was a short-term plan. Nari had learned the hard way that suppressing things was a horrible thing to do. Nari sighed and leaned against the wall and slid down it, looking utterly exhausted.

"See? Feel better?" Cynthia asked.

"No, though don't worry about me. I'll pull through this…somehow." Nari muttered.

"You always do Nari, you always do." Cynthia said with a smile, patting her boss on the head as she walked down the hallway to find Anael.

Nari closed his eyes and said "I hope so…I truly hope so."

Nari heard an alarm blaring. He had a dread feeling and ran to find Billy. He went back to the lounge where the others are. Nari, to his surprise found Anael on the couch, still looking half-dead.

"What's going on?" Nari asked, walking over to Anael and standing next to her.

"Don't know but it sounds bad." Jeff said.

"Pain, Grim, Steve, Allen. Get your gear. We've gotten a distress call from Underworld Maximum Security Prison. There's been a breach." Billy said walking in Moments later.

"What happened?" Nightingale asked.

"Not sure. All I was able to get from the guard was before his radio got cut off was 'It's them, sir! He's one of them! He's killing all of us! He can stop people in their tracks, and then kill them with his cards! It's as though he's stopping time! After that he stopped speaking and then a voice said "Time to play our game Carnage. You know the rules. The question is though, who must pay up when you lose?" Billy said looking at Grim, Nightingale and Nari.

Nari sighed and said "It sounds like Luxord. He's known as the Gambler of Fate, and can control time itself."

"Isn't that under Clockwork's jurisdiction? How can he do that?" Grim asked Nari.

"Not sure. What I'm wondering though, is why he's using this power now? He's never used this ability before, though I know he can do it. He could have used it and probably killed us when we fought him in the Underworld. I think he doesn't use it because he thinks there's no challenge in winning that way. He loves a gamble, even if it's lethal to him." Nari said.

"Maybe it's because they're under more pressure now than they were before. With the Nanobots in their bloodstreams, they must be pulling out all the stops to make sure they can beat us." Steve said.

"That is an excellent theory brother. Organization XIII obviously has numerous abilities, some of which they use only when absolutely necessary. This seems to be one of those times." Allen said.

"Well, why do you think they're breaking in?" Junior asked.

"Well it wasn't to hand out Christmas cards to all of the guards and give them a paid vacation." Zap said.

Suddenly Nari gasped and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Everyone looked at him weird until he gave a shuddering gasp and his eyes rolled forward. He looked spooked, and said quietly "It's a trick."

"What?" Mandy said sharply.

"The attack. It's a diversion. I had a vision…Luxord was discussing a diversionary attack on the Prison…to buy Zexion and someone else time to steal something…I'm not sure where, all I got was flashes. I caught the word "Nightmare" though…I think something's disrupting my sight…" Nari said in a slightly worried tone, but Mandy scoffed at the suggestion.

"You're probably overstressed Nari" Jeff suggested.

"That may be, but that's not what it is" Nari muttered to himself, sounding very concerned.

"OK then. Nightingale, Nari, Anael. You stay here. Protect the kids and be on the lookout for anything suspicious. We'll be back as soon as we can." Mandy said walking towards the door.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Minnie, Junior, and Jeff called.

After they went through the door Nari sighed and said "What's this feeling I'm having?"

"What…is it Nari?" Anael said weakly from the couch.

"I'm getting this feeling of dread. This isn't going to end well." Nari muttered.

"Hey. We can handle ourselves. You're just overreacting." Nightingale said.

"Now, or earlier this week?" Nari asked her, causing Nightingale to look him and sigh.

"…Look, I don't like how Mandy treats you, and quite frankly, I hate how they don't tell you some things, things you have the right to know. I wish there was something I could do, but there's not. You've just got to deal with it Nari." Nightingale said with a sad expression on her face.

"_**Figures…just deal with it. Let them treat you like shit…it's not like you matter to them anyway."**_ The voice in the back of his mind said sarcastically.

"_SHUT UP!"_ Nari yelled at himself mentally.

"Nari…are you OK?" Anael asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Nari said with a small smile.

"Well, if someone is trying to break into the jail, they're trying to break someone out." Junior said.

"That's a given." Minnie said.

"And if it's a diversion, then they're trying to get us focused on the prison instead of something else." Jeff said.

"What else are the Syndicate after?" Minnie asked.

"Me and you." Junior said.

"Yes, that's one of their main goals. Brainwashing both of you and getting your powers would not only help them, but mentally destroy your parents." Nari said.

"Bastards. What kind of sick fucks try to kidnap innocent children?" Nightingale said.

"The same kind who kidnap and kill angels, destroy entire civilizations, and bring entire species to extinction." Anael said tiredly, as her eyes began to close.

"Anael, stop talking you need your rest." Nari said.

Anael's eyes closed and she fell asleep. Nari moved over to her and placed two fingers on her forehead, sending her a small surge of energy.

"Sleep, brave one. You've made me so proud." Nari whispered.

The group watched Anael for a moment and then Junior said "So if this entire prison attack is a setup, what's so important for them to set all of this up?"

"We won't be waiting long to find out." Mimi said.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"OK sir, you may proceed to the Vault." The demon guard said to the blue skinned demon in a mechanics uniform with a Symbiote symbol.

"Thank you very much." The Boogy Man said with a smirk.

Boogy walked through the door and laughed softly to himself. This was child's play, breaking into the vault. Once he had Horror's Hand, he would be all powerful, and none would oppose him. After his defeat, and subsequent humiliation and his severe brain damage, his life had been ruined. He was a laughing stock, doomed to roam the universe as a loser. But…he had persevered.

He had started up a group of cutthroat assassins, each of whom was loyal to him without fault. He had acquired a great deal of money robbing space transports and other such things, and had recently gotten into contact with the Syndicate.

True, he didn't know anything about this "Organization XIII", but they weren't above being double-crossed. Boogy's grin widened when he imagined the look on Zexion's face when he realized that he had been duped.

"Idiots. Idiots all of them! Muahahahahahaha!" Boogy laughed as he neared a special guarded case with three high-tech security devices.

"Ha! Pathetic. Once I've got my hand on…Horror's Hand, I'll be powerful again! It not only forces people to face their worst fear, but it amplifies dark powers sevenfold. I'll be the most feared person on the planet again; even Carnage won't be able to stand up to my might!" Boogy said as he pulled out a device with blinking red lights from his pocket.

"Hmm…this Bypasser should work…if not, well, then I lived a full life…oh, who the fuck am I kidding!? I haven't seen Paris yet!" Boogy sobbed reaching towards the glass case, holding the legendary artifact known as Horror's Hand.

He tapped each of the security devices with his Bypassed and amazingly enough, each device powered down and the glass disappeared, revealing Horror's Hand. Boogy slowly reached towards the hand and his fingers touched the strangely warm relic and slipped it onto his hand. The eye slowly opened and widened in surprise at seeing Boogy again.

"Hello my friend! Miss me?" Boogy asked the hand, which rolled its eye at him.

"Stop right there!" the two demon security guards yelled drawing their pistols.

"Fools! You can't hope to defeat me now!" Boogy yelled shooting a bolt of black lightning out of Horror's Hand.

The darkness slammed into each of their chests, sending them flying into the walls and breaking their necks. Boogy sprinted out of the room and looked into the security camera, which was zooming onto him. He flicked off the camera with Horror's Hand and made it explode violently.

* * *

**UNDERWORLD MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON**

* * *

"Oh, my precious bugs…" the bag of bugs known as Oogie Boogie sobbed weakly as he sat alone in his cell.

Ever since he was defeated and arrested, he had been treated like dirt, no even lower than that. Nightingale had tortured him for every last detail about the Syndicate, and when he had told them all he knew they had sentenced him to death. They had weakened him severely by crushing more than half of his bugs and now he awaited the death kneel that was sure to ring for him.

"Oh woe is me…I'm done for." Oogie said miserably.

Suddenly there was a large explosion at the end of the hallway and Oogie hopped up off of his chair and walked over to the bars of the cell, guarded by two burly demons. Smoke filled the hallway and the demons got into a defensive stance, preparing themselves for the new threat. Suddenly two giant cards flew out from the smoke and flew right at the two demons.

"Oh snap, that was an ace in the hole that I approve of!" Oogie said as the cards decapitated the two demon guards.

A figure in a black coat walked through the smoke and walked up to the cell. Oogie took a few steps back as the figure said "I have to come to rescue you, Oogie Boogie."

"Really!? Well done my friend, well done! Muahahahahaha!" Oogie cackled as the man threw back his hood with a smirk.

"Yes. The Syndicate has decided that you will serve us further Oogie. My name is Luxord, and as a fellow gambler, it is my honor to meet such an influential member of the Syndicate." Luxord said throwing some more cards at the cell, slicing down the bars like they were made of butter.

Though Luxord was lying through his teeth, it was a good bluff. It would be the perfect distraction to draw the Symbiote couple away from the Manor, allowing Zexion to infiltrate it and retrieve Horror's Hand and the kids. Breaking Oogie Boogie out of jail seemed like the kind of thing that would draw their attention. As soon as Oogie was brought back to HQ, he'd be beaten to a pulp for his insolence, and then put to good use. Oogie would make a good Heartless, and if his spirit was strong enough, then a decent Nobody as well.

"Ah! A fellow gambler of fortune I see! Well, I thank you for breaking me out, I'm in your debt." Oogie said joyfully.

"Stop right there!" a voice called.

Luxord looked over to the end of the hallway and said General Tough standing at the end of the hallway, with a wicked-looking axe in hand.

"Hmph. I'd rather we just skip the formalities General Tough, and get straight to business. Oogie, go through the portal. Now." Luxord said snapping his fingers and creating a Dark Corridor.

"Of course. Bye bye now!" Oogie called to Tough, who glared at him.

"So, you're one of the Nobodies that caused General Nari so much grief?" Tough asked Luxord.

"Yes. It's good to know our legacy was not forgotten after a year of being gone." Luxord said with a laugh as he summoned five cars in his hands.

"Luxord. Number X of Organization XIII. Specializes in time manipulation and attacks using cards. Threat level, Black." Tough said sticking a hand out.

"So, you really plan on fighting me?" Luxord said with a smile.

"You shall not get away with this! Prepare for the end!" Tough said as his fingers spread apart revealing a small energy cannon.

"Oh?" Luxord said with a raised eyebrow.

A huge blue laser blasted out of Tough's hands and shot towards Luxord. Luxord laughed and suddenly a card appeared behind Luxord and flipped. The card and Luxord disappeared and the laser soared into the wall and destroyed a chunk of the wall.

"Where have you disappeared off to you snake!?" Tough demanded as he tightened his grip on his axe.

All of a sudden a card materialized from thin air and flipped over, revealing a grinning Luxord. Luxord held his hands out and cars appeared on his arms. The edges of each of the cards were razor sharp and were laced with darkness.

"So, you can manipulate your cards to defend yourself?" Tough stated as he readied his axe.

"Oh yes. And I can use them to attack as well. Like this!" Luxord said thrusting a hand out.

8 razor sharp cards shot out of Luxord's hand and towards Tough, who swung his axe wildly and slashed each of the cards to pieces.

"Very nice. General Tough. Cyborg General of the Empire. Threat Level-Orange. Capable of using laser attacks and uses his famous Axe of Virtue as his main melee weapon. Has the ability to analyze any situation and to concoct a winning strategy. Famous for several victories in the Eclipse War." Luxord said with a grin.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't know about me." Tough grunted as several devices appeared on Tough's body, all of them small lasers.

All of them shot towards Luxord, who summoned another card in front of him. All of them lasers slammed into the card and an explosion shook the hallway, filling it with smoke.

Tough activated his sensors, searching for the former Nobody. Tough the turned around, as one of his sensors alerted him to a presence behind him, but he reacted too slow. A large card hurtled towards Tough and slammed into his chest with the force of a minivan. Tough skidded backwards and hurled his axe at Luxord, who sidestepped it calmly.

"Let's play a game. Shall we?" Luxord said as he began to glow white.

General Tough noticed zigzagging white lines spreading across him. He felt slightly weaker every second that passed.

"What trickery is this!?" Tough demanded.

"The first one to run out of time is the loser." Luxord said with a smile as the same white lines spread across him too.

Luxord ran forward with his card arms and swung a fist at Tough who caught it with his axe and punched Luxord in the jaw. Luxord flew into the air but landed on his feet. He moved his jaw back into place and threw a few more cards at Tough, who slashed through them and blasted another laser at Luxord, who was caught in the shoulder this time.

Luxord gasped in pain and clutched the wound. Darkness and purplish blood seeped from it. Luxord removed his hand from the wound when he saw it mending quickly, and he smirked at Tough.

"Now tell me that is not an amazing occurrence! No matter what wounds you inflict on me, I will heal. You however, are breakable" Luxord said with a grin, revealing a row of razor sharp teeth.

Both men's energy reserves were draining as a result of Luxord's "game". Luxord hurled more cards at Tough who was still a devising strategy for dealing with the Organization XIII member. If he could somehow get Luxord to lower his guard…

Luxord snapped his fingers and was engulfed by yet another card.

"Choose wisely." Luxord's voice said tauntingly as several more cards moved around the room.

"I must destroy the card he hid behind. But my sensors are detecting nothing." Tough muttered.

Tough then saw Luxord on the front of one of the cards and slashed at it with his axe. Luxord flew out of the card and crashed into the wall. Tough felt a surge of energy flow through him, revitalizing him.

"This is a rather simple game of patience and observation. Next round won't be so easy." Luxord groaned as he healed his slash wound.

Luxord snapped his fingers and several cards appeared on the walls. Luxord dashed at Tough and slashed at him with a large card in his hand. Tough jumped back, but was still slashed t Tough's chest. The card was razor sharp and as hard as steel. Tough slashed at Luxord, who ducked and jumped into a card, which flipped over and vanished.

"He can manipulate the cards to his will. He uses them as his sword and shield, to attack and defend. How to counterattack?" Tough asked himself.

"FOLD!" Luxord yelled, leaping out of a card and slashing at Tough with two large cards clutched in his hands.

Luxord slashed off one of Tough's arms and delivered a series of devastating slashes to his midsection. Blue fluid drenched the floor and Tough tried to fight back. Luxord finally jumped back and hurled ten cards at Tough, who was sent flying from the force of the impact.

Tough crashed into the wall, but was grinning through the pain. Luxord then looked in horror at a small device attached to his shoulder.

"Checkmate." Tough coughed violently with a grin.

The bomb on Luxord's shoulder exploded violently, engulfing the hallway in smoke once more. Luxord yelled in pain as blood gushed out of his shoulder profusely.

"Well played." Luxord grunted as his demon powers began to heal the wound once more.

"Hold it right there!"

Luxord glanced at the entrance of the room, where Billy and the others were standing, watching the scene before them. Luxord grinned evilly and hurled a few razor sharp cards at Tough, who yelled out as the cards slashed through his chest.

"No!" Billy yelled firing a blast of chaos energy at Luxord who opened a Dark Corridor a few feet away and sidestepped the blast.

Luxord smirked as Carnage and Mandy ran at him and he jumped backwards through the Dark Corridor with a laugh. The portal closed just as Billy and Mandy reached it.

"DAMN! Motherfucking son of a bitch!" Mandy said angrily.

"Tough, you OK?" Billy asked turning around.

"I'm…just fine….sir." Tough said with a groan, clutching his chest with his good arm, which oozed blue fluid.

"Grim! Make a portal to the hospital!" Mandy yelled.

"You've got it mon." Grim said swinging his scythe and making a portal.

Billy picked up Tough and hurried him through the portal, unaware of the epic battle that was about to take place at his home.

* * *

**SYMBIOTE MANSION**

* * *

Boogy killed another guard with Horror's Hand and jumped through the window, shattering the glass and landing on the ground of the Training Grounds lightly. Large stone statues stood all around him and Boogy smirked to himself.

"This is way too easy." Boogy smirked as he ran towards the Mansion's gates.

Suddenly a portal of pure darkness opened up right in front of him. Boogy recognized it as the Dark Corridor that had dropped him off here earlier, meaning that…

"Damn it, I've been found out!" Boogy said getting ready for a fight.

Zexion walked out of the portal looking highly amused. He summoned his Lexicon and opened it, the pages casting a red glow on his face, which was smiling at Boogy.

"You really mean to fight me? A pathetic demon that up until 139 years ago was scared of his own shadow?" Zexion laughed.

"How dare you?! I am the Boogy Man! I am the scariest thing in the world! And now with Horror's Hand in my possession, I'll rule this pathetic world and the Empire will fall at my feet!" Boogy laughed.

"You really think that? Pity, I thought you were intelligent." Zexion said with a sigh.

Suddenly three red tentacles of pure darkness shot out of the book and shot towards Boogy, who yelled as the tentacles wrapped around him.

"These are just illusions! You can't possibly-" Boogy scoffed until Zexion hurled him into the ground with tremendous force.

Boogy was thrown forty feet and slowly got to his feet, looking horrible. Boogy aimed Horror's Hand and shot a beam of darkness at Zexion, who smacked it aside with his Lexicon like it was nothing. Boogie fired several more blasts of darkness at Zexion, who began laughing at him as he effortlessly blocked the attacks.

"No…NO! I am the Boogy Man! I can't lose to you!" Boogy yelled out as a spike of fear shot through him.

"Fool. You have no clue what you're dealing with. You thought you could double-cross me? When you don't even have the power to make little children fear you?" Zexion said with a pitying look at Boogy.

"SHUT UP!" Boogy roared as darkness engulfed him from Horror's Hand.

"That reminds me." Zexion smirked summoning a Neoshadow.

"Attack when I give the command." Zexion said, and the Neoshadow nodded.

"Ha! You're so pathetic you have to have help!" Boogy said as the hand continued to power him up.

"What a waste of breath. I think it's about time for you to say good night." Zexion said creating a long slim sword in his hand made of pure darkness. Boogy charged at Zexion and tried to punch him with Horror's Hand, but Zexion blocked with his Lexicon and slashed at Boogy five times in the chest and sent him flying with a smack of his Lexicon.

Boogy crashed into the side of the house and sent a bolt of pure darkness at Zexion who took the attack head –on and laughed maniacally. The attack had done absolutely nothing to Zexion. Zexion split into two clones, which circled around Boogy quickly, disorienting him. Suddenly Boogy let out a scream as his arm, the one with a hand encased in Horror's Hand, was sliced from his shoulder. Blood poured out of Boogy's arm as he screamed in pain. The Zexion clone disappeared in a flash of light.

Zexion walked over to Boogy's arm and removed Horror's Hand from it said "This will do. The Legendary Hand of Horror. With this, our victory is assured."

"HEY!" a voice yelled from the house as Zexion slipped the Hand onto his free hand.

It was Nari, Nightingale, Junior, Minnie and Mimi. They all were watching the scene unfolding before them with horror. Junior and Minnie recognized the artifact on Zexion's hand with dread.

Zexion then saw a vision as the world melted away.

He was immersed in total darkness. He was fading away, just like last time. He was dying…he-

Everything vanished and Horror's Hand was staring at him in surprise.

"I've already faced my fear once. And I don't have to worry about it happening again." Zexion grinned as he felt the hand's power seep into him.

"That's Horror's Hand!" Junior yelled creating a sword-arm.

"Return our parent's property now!" Minnie yelled.

"Zexion! You're surrounded and outnumbered. Return the Hand to us and maybe I won't kill you slowly." Nari said.

"I'll deal with you in a moment. For now, I have to finish of this poor pathetic excuse for a Boogy Man." Zexion said walking over to Boogy, and Neoshadow walking closely behind.

"I think it's about time for your pathetic and miserable existence to end." Zexion said as he created a mass of tentacles to bind Boogy up so he couldn't move. The tentacles began to crush the life out of Boogy, who screamed in agony.

"Don't worry Boogy, now you won't ever have to worry about being scary ever again. You won't have to worry about anything ever again." Zexion smiled evilly, revealing a row of razor-sharp teeth.

"What are you!?" Boogy yelled as the Neoshadow walked over to Zexion and drew it hand back.

Zexion chuckled and said "My name is Ienzo, and now you your heart belongs to the Syndicate!"

Boogy let out a howl of agony as the Neoshadow plunged its hand into Boogy's chest. As the Neoshadow pulled its hand out, a small burst of red light shot out of Boogy's chest. Boogy moaned and his head lolled forward and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as a small red object flew out of his chest and into the sky, where it disappeared from sight. Boogy's body began to dissolve into particles of darkness and eventually his entire body faded away.

Zexion laughed as the group ran towards him and readied themselves for battle.

"You're surrounded Zexion. There's no way you can escape, now return the hand and we'll end you quickly and painlessly." Nari said.

"Too bad for you that I have other plans!" Zexion laughed as he created twenty of himself that flew at Nari with the wicked golden hand.

"Heaven's Inferno!" Nari yelled creating a wicked wall of white flames that incinerated the Illusions.

"Keep your guard up, this guy's tough." Nightingale said.

"Too true." Zexion said from two feet away.

Nightingale whirled around and bashed him in face with her bare fist, sending him flying. Zexion skidded on the ground and rolled onto his feet, wincing.

"Damn…that fucking hurt!" Zexion yelled.

"TAKE THAT BITCH!" Nightingale said pulling out two energy pistols and firing them expertly, getting multiple headshots on the Organization member.

Zexion was bleeding purplish blood from his skull and sent a shockwave of black energy at Nightingale, who dodged it effortlessly. Nightingale ran up to Zexion and began pummeling the crap out of him, using only her bare hands. She ended the assault with a roundhouse kick that sent him flying into a statue. Zexion was engulfed in a cloud of dust as he fell to the ground.

"Wow, she's really taking it to Zexion, huh?" Junior said.

"Nightingale's awesome." Mimi said with a smile.

"Zexion doesn't stand a chance, Nightingale is too powerful." Minnie replied.

"Don't count him out yet, Zexion's one of the more intelligent members. He'll be tough to put down." Nari warned.

Zexion reappeared from the dust glowing dark purple, all of his wounds healed. Zexion glared at Nightingale and raised Horror's Hand and curled it into a fist. Zexion created thirty of himself and the group charged at Nightingale, who began firing her pistols, which were doing barely any damage.

"Time for the contingency plan!" Nightingale said with glee as threw down her pistols and pulled out a plasma shotgun and charged it up.

Nightingale fired the shotgun, which shot out a huge blue burst of pure energy, which blew a hole through two Zexion clones. Nightingale continued to fire over and over again until there was only three left. Nightingale ran up to one and shot him in the face, then whirled around and shot the second clone. The third one ran up to Nightingale, Horror's Hand extended out towards her. Nightingale smirked and bashed the clone in the face with her shotgun with enough force to kill an adult Bisoshu Demon.

"Shotgun to the face is not a contingency plan. I keep telling you that." Nari said with a sigh.

"Don't be so quick to judge. Shotgun to the face can be applied in a variety of tough situations. For example, look how quickly it solves an idiotic argument." Nightingale said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah…wait, what?" Nari said turning around.

BAM!

Nari was sent sprawling ten feet backwards with a broken nose and a dazed look in his eyes. Nari healed the nose and said "I forgot the most important thing about Symbiotes…don't get in an argument with Nightingale."

"Damn straight bitch." Nightingale laughed.

"Ahem." Zexion said.

"Oh yeah, kicking ass time. Be right back." Nightingale said running up to Zexion and firing the shotgun at him, which he ducked under. Zexion hurled his Lexicon at Nightingale and sent her shotgun flying thirty feet into the air.

"Not bad. Let's step things up a notch." Nightingale said forming a black blade with a skull on the hilt in her hands. She spun the blade expertly and charged at Zexion with superhuman speed.

Zexion blocked three of the first slashes with his Lexicon and disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared behind Nightingale with a dark smile. Nightingale turned around to slash at him but looked right into the eye in the middle of Horror's Hand. A wicked red flash blinded Nightingale and she collapsed onto the ground, groaning. A few seconds later she was screaming and writhing on the ground.

"Nightingale!" Junior, Minnie, and Mimi yelled.

"Bastard!" Nari yelled punching Zexion the face, sending him crashing into a statue.

Zexion got up as his shattered jaw healed itself and said "That foolish Symbiote must face her worst fear now. And as the hand amplifies my power, illusion will become harder to break out of, and will eventually kill her."

"We'll see about that!" Nari yelled firing thirty golden fireballs at Zexion, who disappeared and let the fireballs smash into the ground, creating huge char marks on the ground.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Nari roared as Nightingale screamed in terror from her own personal nightmare.

"If you insist." Zexion said appearing in a burst of black fire.

Zexion shot a black lightning bolt at Nari, who ducked and sent an arc of pure ice energy at him, but he avoided it by bursting into a cloud of pages. Nari suddenly ducked as Zexion's Lexicon came flying at him from behind.

"NAKIR!" Nari yelled pointing his sword at Zexion, who had reappeared.

Zexion suddenly yelled in agony as a red flaming slash appeared on him. Zexion tried to heal the wound but it was refusing to heal and continued to ooze purple blood. He clutched the wound and yelled "W-what was that?"

"Retribution from an old friend. Now I'm going to end you." Nari said coldly as he lifted the, now radiating a dark red aura, blade and hurled it at Zexion.

"Don't underestimate me Nari!" Zexion said as he split into three again and the blade flew through the air.

Nari shot a wicked burst of golden flames at Zexion, who dodged again and said "Come now Nari, can't you do any better?"

Zexion grinned and a huge burst of wicked black flames, Hellfire that was hot enough to even kill a Symbiote, shot at Nari, who flew into the air to dodge it. He then realized in horror, that the real target of the attack was not him, but the kids. The kids were too stunned by the heat of the flames to move. Nari flung his hands up and a huge gush of water shot out of the ground beneath the kids, swirling in front of them. The flames slammed into the water, causing the water to vaporize, but reducing the attack to nothing.

"Clever, manipulating the water in the ground to neutralize my attack. But I expected better, who would've thought you were the supposed hero of prophecy in the Raziel Clan?" Zexion chuckled.

"HOW'S THIS?!" Nari yelled as a ball of sparkling gold flames formed in his hands.

The shinning golden fire shot out of Nari's hand and grew into a magnificent flaming phoenix with a wing span of forty feet. It was the same attack that Nari had used on Demyx and Xaldin 317 years ago. The phoenix let out a powerful shriek and flew at Zexion, who gave a yell of terror before being incinerated.

Nari winced at the drop in energy after the attack dissipated. It was his strongest fire attack, and took a serious toll on the user.

"Wow that was cool." Junior said as Zexion crashed onto the ground.

"Nightingale's still in the nightmare!" Minnie said shaking Nightingale who was still screaming in terror.

"Because I'm not done yet!" a voice came from behind them, and they all turned and beheld Zexion with horror.

Part of his coat had been burned away, leaving his right shoulder bare and his left arm visible, his face was reduced to a burning skull, which to everyone's horror was regrowing skin and hair. Zexion's face returned to normal and he yelped in pain and panted for a few moments before looking at the group.

"That was excruciating…I'm going to kill all of you. Slowly." Zexion snarled as his eyes glowed bright red before turning back to blue.

Nari ran at Zexion and lifted Shekinah, ready to deliver another blow. Zexion split into two and one illusion ran at Nari while the other can in from the side. Nari dispatched the first one but by the time he turned around to kill the real Zexion, it was too late. He grabbed Nari's face with Horror's Hand and a wicked red light hit Nari in the face point-blank, who yelled in pain. Nari was thrown sprawling backwards ten feet. His eyes were closed, and the children could only stare in horror as their last line of defense began to suffer from his own worst nightmare.

* * *

**LOCATION UNKOWN**

* * *

Nari slowly awoke to find that he was chained by his hands to the wall by familiar black chains. He was in a circular jail cell with dark, evil runes etched into the stones. Nari groaned as he felt like every part of him was thrashed repeatedly with a white hot whip.

Nari looked to his left and to his horror he saw Anael unconscious and in chains. Her hair was matted with blood and she was covered in bloody wounds that tore at Nari's heartstrings.

"Anael. Please, wake up!" Nari muttered to her, causing her to stir.

"M…Master…" Anael murmured as her eyelids flickered open.

Suddenly a woman's voice could be heard singing, and it made all the hairs on Nari's neck stand up in pure fear.

"It…it can't be." Nari voice was choked up in horror.

"I…can see the damage that I…am causing you is so benign…" a woman sang as she walked into the cell and smiled evilly as Nari. She was the one who haunted Nari's nightmares and nearly killed Anael and Nari in Blackwing Prison little more than a year ago.

"Amatis! You can't be real! You're dead! I SAW YOU DIE!" Nari yelled in raw fear.

"You want me to be gone…but I have just begun!" Amatis sang with a smile as she brought out her staff, wicked bolts of chaos energy coming off of the tip.

"I am the only one undone!" the sorceress screamed "I'm a broken miracle now! In your head…" Amatis whispered in Nari's ears, sending tingles of pure fear through his spine.

"I don't feel…like I am real…but I know, it's all imaginary." Amatis sang as she walked over to Anael and slapped her in the face, waking her up as she yelled out in pain.

"N-Nari…h-help…me…" Anael whispered in pain.

Nari thrashed and tried to break free of the chains, but they were too strong. Amatis pulled back her arm and looked at Nari before plunging the staff into Anael's chest, sending chaos energy into her.

"Nari! Save me!" Anael screamed as blood ran down her chest.

"Are they real…and do they feel…is all the pain…just inside my head?" Amatis sang as Anael screamed in agony as went limp as Amatis pulled the staff away from her.

"Nari…you must know by now that I'll haunt you forever…you took my brother from me…you took the only one who made life worth living…and for that…I will do the same to you!" Amatis said with a maniac gleam in her red eyes.

"No! Please Amatis!" Nari pleaded.

"Farewell, Princess Anael!" Amatis said with an insane laugh as she pulled back her arm.

"Nari…please…save…me…"Anael whispered to Nari, who was shaking in terror.

"Anael…I…I…"Nari whispered as Amatis smiled evilly and plunged the staff into Anael's heart.

"Nari!" Anael screamed as she writhed in pain.

"Anael!" Nari yelled as his apprentice's eyes closed and she stopped moving.

"Not dead yet…but I have all the time that I need. You see, my Master has already destroyed Mandy's Empire. No one can stop me from doing whatever I want to you two. Carnage is dead…Nightingale, the bitch who says she killed me is now dead…and those two Symbiote brats are being brainwashed as we speak." Amatis said quietly as she walked up to Nari and smiled.

"LIAR!" Nari bellowed as tears rolled down his face.

Amatis chuckled and said "You'll believe it soon enough, but let's start where we left off back at Blackwing Prison."

Amatis plunged her staff, charged with chaos energy into Nari's heart and he screamed in pain, and in fear of losing everything he cared for once more.

* * *

**REALITY**

* * *

Washington suddenly appeared next to Nari and said _"I can't get through to him. The power of Horror's Hand is too much for me. He's…on his own."_

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him." Zexion said with a smirk.

"Get him!" Junior yelled.

Junior created a sword in his hands while Minnie created a bow. Mimi drew her sword and each of them prepared themselves for the Organization member who was laughing at them.

"You three are powerful for mere children, but without Nari or Nightingale you stand no chance." Zexion said opening up his Lexicon which glowed dark red.

"Get ready." Mimi said quietly as she went into a defensive stance.

"Fine then…you still have hope…then I shall make you see…that your hopes are nothing…nothing more than a mere illusion!" Zexion yelled as a dark red aura formed around him and four inch claws shot from Horror's Hand, the eye in the middle glaring at the children with a red pupil. The kids were blown back a few inches from the sheer power now radiating from Zexion.

"Minnie, hang back a and get him with your arrows. Mimi, sneak around him and get him from behind, I'll charge in from the front." Junior said.

Both girls nodded and Minnie notched an arrow and took aim. Mimi slowly walked around Zexion with her sword pointed at the former Nobody, who chuckled darkly.

"Nice try. But all three of you are coming with me. Mimi, you will experience what it is like to become a Heartless. With your strong spirit, both your Heartless and Nobody will be useful to the Syndicate. Junior and Minnie, you both will be experimented on and slowly be transformed into tools that will destroy everything your mother and father have spent their lives building. The Empire will fall to the endless darkness." Zexion laughed as the children glared at the man.

"Don't underestimate us Symbiotes." Junior said coldly as he charged at Zexion.

Junior swung his sword at Zexion, who caught the blade with Horror's Hand. Zexion hurled Junior into a nearby statue where he fell to the ground with a wince of pain.

"Foolish child, you-AH!" Zexion yelled as an arrow tore through his shoulder.

Minnie fired several arrows at Zexion, who blocked two of them with his Lexicon and dodged the other three.

"Ha!" Zexion yelled sending his Lexicon hurtling towards her at an insane speed.

Minnie just barely rolled out of the way and let loose another arrow, which buried itself right in Zexion's hip. The arrow slowly sank into Zexion's skin and he said "My powers have increased threefold. You have no chance."

Zexion then snapped his fingers with his free hand, the one encased in Horror's Hand, and a wicked tornado of darkness spawned in front of Minnie, who was sucked into it and was thrown into the air. Zexion created five Lexicons and set them hurtling towards Minnie, was bashed several times by the deadly tomes. Minnie crashed onto the ground with a cry.

"Minnie! You OK?" Junior yelled taking a swipe at Zexion, who dodged it.

"Y-yeah." Minnie said slowly getting up as her body healed itself.

Zexion grinned and sidestepped a slash from Mimi, who was now swinging her sword at him angrily. Zexion ducked under a two-handed slash and punched Mimi in the stomach with Horror's Hand, sending her flying and crashing onto the ground, coughing up blood.

"Mimi!" Junior yelled hurling a boulder at Zexion, who disappeared in a burst of pages.

"I-cough- I'm fine." Mimi replied as she pulled out a small healing crystal and began healing herself.

"Oh really? Then I better try harder next time." Zexion said with a laugh as a Lexicon appeared in front of Mimi and opened up.

The book grew slightly larger and closed on top of her, trapping her inside. It opened to reveal a picture of Mimi on one of the pages.

"MIMI!" Junior and Minnie yelled.

"She is now trapped in my own personal illusion world." Zexion laughed.

"BASTARD!" Junior yelled as his sword turned into a whip.

Junior flung the whip and it bashed Zexion in the chest, causing him to yell out in pain.

"You little brat! You still don't get it, do you? You all are viruses meant to be destroyed." Zexion said angrily as he opened his book and a swarm of snakes appeared in a flash of smoke.

Minnie fired an arrow killing one of the snakes in the head. Junior beheaded two of the snakes and gasped in pain as the snake bite into his shoulder.

"Get off!" Junior yelled slashing at the snake.

"You children have more fight in you then I thought." Zexion remarked.

"This is nothing! Release Nightingale and Nari and we may just kill you slowly instead of torturing you first!" Minnie said coldly.

"Oh, I'd worry about Mimi if I were you." Zexion chuckled.

"What?" Junior said turning around to the Lexicon with Mimi's picture floating nearby.

"She is trapped in a world where I am all powerful and she is at my mercy. I control everything in there, and until you free her, she is as good as dead!" Zexion laughed.

"Minnie, hold him off. I'll get Mimi." Junior said.

"Right." Minnie said firing three arrows, one after another, at Zexion, who blocked one by ducking and the other two with his Lexicon.

Junior ran up to the book and did what came natural. He slashed the book in half and Mimi suddenly appeared in a flash of light, covered in burn marks and panting heavily.

"What kept you?" Mimi said softly with a smile.

"Sorry about that." Junior said with a grin.

"Brother!" Minnie yelled.

Zexion's Lexicon slammed into Junior's skull and sent him flying in the other direction. Mimi and Minnie looked over at Zexion who was standing there smirking at him.

"You hit high…" Mimi muttered as she grabbed her sword.

"And you hit low!" Minnie said creating wings and flying into the air.

Minnie began firing nonstop arrows at Zexion while Mimi fought him on the ground. Zexion was surprised by how fiercely the kids were fighting. Suddenly he was caught off guard when Mimi put on a burst of speed and slashed him on his collarbone. Zexion gasped in pain as the strange blade sliced into his flesh. Zexion then yelled in even more pain as three arrows shot through him, courtesy of Minnie.

"I admire your bravery; it's a shame that I have to capture you three. Personally I wanted to play Demyx, and not do this mission due to the danger in it. But thanks to…an unforeseen complication, my hand has been forced." Zexion said with a tone that sounded slightly regretful.

"You mean the Nanobots?" Mimi asked.

Zexion sighed and said "Yes, we didn't expect that to happen. Honestly, I didn't expect to be revived by the Syndicate. I didn't want to die, but existence as a Nobody is a living hell. No emotions, always feeling empty inside. Nari feels our pain, as he cannot feel the warmth of love. He is very much like us in that regard. Maybe that's why he hadn't destroyed us himself." Zexion said with a small smile as Nari thrashed on the ground in agony.

"Then we'll free you by ending you!" Minnie yelled swooping down and slashing at Zexion with her sword-arm.

"I won't go down without a fight!" Zexion grinned as he punched Minnie in the chest and sent her hurtling towards a jagged pile of rocks.

Suddenly something caught Minnie and stopped her dead in the air. Minnie looked up and saw Junior holding her.

"You OK sis?" Junior asked.

"Yes, thank you brother." Minnie said gratefully,

"Help!" Mimi yelled as Zexion overpowered her and shot a silver beam of energy from his Lexicon at her. Mimi screamed in pain as the beam began to painfully drain her of energy.

"Get away from her!" Junior yelled running towards Zexion.

"GOT YOU!" Zexion yelled in triumph.

Suddenly Junior found himself in a grey storm-like environment. Gone were the broken statues and Minnie and Mimi. Zexion floated nearby and said "Prepare for the end. Everything you experience here is twice as deadly as in reality."

Suddenly flaming meteors came flying at Junior from all directions, exploding when they made contact with the ground. Junior rolled to the side, ducked, and flew into the air in an attempt to dodge the never-ending stream of attacks. Zexion smirked and created a dozen lexicons and sent them flying at Junior, who was pummeled by them. Junior yelled in pain as the meteors caught up with him and exploded all around him.

"This is it…I'm done for!" Junior thought.

"Don't give up! Fight back!" a voice called to him.

"What's going on!? That voice…it can't be!" Zexion yelled in shock.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Anael appeared, clad in her fighting gear and holding her bow. She notched and fired a stream of arrows at Zexion, who yelled in agony as the arrows of light pierced all of his major organs. Anael then ran up to him and punched him right in the face. Zexion let out a scream of pain and disappeared, leaving Junior and Anael alone.

"Anael, I thought you were sick." Junior said.

"I am. I used my thoughts to enter your mind and free you from Zexion's illusion. It's kind of complicated, but my mind is strong, though my body is weak. You wouldn't know, but beings of power can use their mind to enter other's minds. Like now, I'm using a little bit of power to appear in your mind and have form enough to fight Zexion Because my physical body is weak right now, I needed to find a way to help you all, so I did this. Now go, help Minnie and Mimi. I'll go into Nightingale and Nari's nightmares and free them. Hold them off until then, OK?" Anael said, her voice echoing slightly.

"Yeah, got it. And thanks." Junior added.

"No prob." Anael said with a grin as she disappeared in a flash of light.

Junior suddenly regained consciousness to find himself throbbing in pain as his wounds began to heal. Junior looked up from the ground and saw that Mimi was on the ground, holding her arm while Minnie was fighting Zexion. Zexion blocked Minnie's sword with his lexicon and swung it at her skull, sending her flying twenty feet. Minnie groaned as she got back up to her feet and saw Junior running over.

"You OK?" Junior asked.

Minnie only had time to nod before a beam of darkness hit her full in the face and sent her flying twenty feet.

"MINNIE!" Junior and Mimi yelled.

"I told you there was no point in fighting me. You are strong, and have proven your worth. But you are not your parents. I'm sorry, but playtime is over." Zexion said with a small sigh.

"No! We can still fight you!" Junior yelled changing his hand into a sword.

"Fools." Zexion said with a smile.

"Minnie, are you OK?" Mimi asked.

"Y-yes…I…I think so." Minnie muttered as she slowly sat up.

Mimi sighed in relief and looked at the long scrape on her arm that was bleeding profusely. She looked at Minnie who was looking dazed and then over at Junior, who was being overwhelmed by Zexion, and began to lose hope.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"NARI!" Anael screamed as Amatis plunged the tip of the staff into her chest again, causing her to scream in agony.

"ANAEL!" Nari screamed as he hung there, useless against the chains.

"Oh Nari…you wish to save her? One of you must free yourselves from the chains and but strike me. But until then, I think I'll keep having fun." Amatis said.

"You and your brother got what you deserved! You both slaughtered thousands in the name of the Syndicate! Your brother deserved to die!" Nari bellowed.

Amatis then gave him a look that sent pure cold into every part of his body. Amatis looked at him emotionlessly, and then looked at Anael and then in a very cold voice "Well, I was hoping to prolong your misery. But I think it's time to end this."

"No…you…you don't mean..." Nari whispered.

"This is the end of your little apprentice." Amatis said.

"No! Kill me, but please, don't kill her! She's everything to me!" Nari pleaded.

Amatis smiled sickly and said "Now you truly feel the pain I felt…when you took Dante way from me."

The tip of Amatis's staff slowly changed to a dark crimson. Corruption energy. The only thing that could truly make an angel die true death.

"No! Please, just kill me! Leave Anael out of this!" Nari begged.

"Farewell…Princess Anael." Amatis said with a laugh as she plunged the tip of her staff into Anael's heart.

"N-N-Na-r-r-i!" Anael stuttered through pain as the energy tore through her.

"ANAEL!" Nari yelled, tears rolling down his face.

"MASTER! SAVE ME!" Anael screamed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began thrashing around in pain.

Suddenly Anael stiffened and went limp. Nari felt every part of his body freeze, as though a part of him died. Anael suddenly disappeared in a small flash of red light, leaving a small trail of golden light behind.

"ANAEL!" Nari screamed as he felt the pain of loss surge through him.

"Your screams…they're like music to me." Amatis said with a happy sigh.

"Anael…she's…gone…I'm all alone again…" Nari cried as his vision blurred with tears.

"Yes, and now I can take my sweet time killing you." Amatis said with a sick spark in her eyes.

"Kill me now. J-just end it. I beg you." Nari whispered as tears rolled down his face.

"Never...You're mine now. Now, and forever. You failed to protect Billy and Mandy. You failed to protect their children. Your friends are dead because you failed to protect them. And poor little Anael…is dead. All because you couldn't stop me. You let them down. YOU FAILED THEM!" Amatis laughed.

"KILL ME!" Nari howled in pain as loss overwhelmed him.

"Master…don't give up hope…" a voice whispered in his ears encouragingly.

"You worthless fool. You let everyone down. Everyone is lost to the darkness…all…because…of you!" Amatis whispered into Nari's ear.

"You're anything but worthless. You'd never let me down Nari." The voice whispered kindly.

"I…I… know that…voice." Nari choked out.

Amatis looked alarmed and whirled around and looked at the door, which was now open. Three gleaming, shining crystal swords flew through the air and pierced her in the chest. Amatis gave a howl of pain and become engulfed in a cloud of darkness.

"W-what…?" Nari muttered.

Suddenly Anael walked in through the cell and said "Oh Nari, you really suck at breaking out of places."

"A-Anael?" Nari whispered in disbelief.

"Yes silly. Who did you think I was, Irwin?" Anael said with a light laugh.

"B-but I saw you die!" Nari whispered.

"Nari, please, calm down. I'm OK. This is all an illusion of Zexion's design. See?" Anael said pointing at where Amatis was still engulfed in a cloud of darkness. Slowly but surely, it began to fade away to reveal Zexion glaring at them both.

"Damn it! You meddling bitch! I only needed a few more seconds and he would've been broken! You ruined everything!" Zexion yelled angrily.

"I learned from the best." Anael said simply before summoning a seraph and throwing it at Zexion's skull, causing him to explode in a burst of darkness.

"Anael." Nari muttered as she freed him from the chains and set him on ground.

"Are you OK Nari?" Anael asked as she inspected him.

"Anael!" Nari said as he threw his arms around her.

Anael blushed scarlet and said "Nari, it's OK."

Nari was shaking horribly and looked pale. He put a hand up to Anael's cheek and said "It's really you. You're alive."

"Nari, it was just an illusion." Anael said quietly.

"Anael…don't you see? This is my worst fear. The empire fallen, Billy and Mandy dead. The kids brainwashed. Amatis…she nearly broke me in Blackwing Prison. I came to dread her damned singing, because that meant she was coming to see me…she'd…she'd torture me for hours on end…and then…when you finally rescued me…she almost…k-killed you…that was the first time in my life I ever felt true fear. I…I can't lose you Anael. Life isn't worth living without you" Nari whispered as he held her tight.

"Nari, please pull yourself together. I've got to get to Nightingale, and the kids need you right now." Anael said quietly.

Nari shook his head and said "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

"It's fine. Now go show him what happens when you mess with the Raziel clan!" Anael said cheerfully as the illusion flashed white and faded.

Nari awoke with his body throbbing in pain. He sat up and saw all three kids down. Mimi was trying to get to her feet and Junior and Minnie were dazed, but standing.

"Zexion!" Nari called to the former Nobody as he got to his feet.

"What!? How on earth did you escape the illusion!?" Zexion demanded with a hint of fear in his voice.

"You're going to pay for the things I saw." Nari said as the temperature outside began to drop drastically, and soon Zexion could see his breath come out in a white puff. Nari's powers was causing the temperature to drop to below freezing.

Nari held out his hand and a shaft of pure light appeared and formed into Shekinah. Then, wicked spikes of ice grew along the blade.

"Prepare for the end!" Nari yelled flying up to Zexion and delivering a flurry of slashes on him at a speed even Zexion couldn't follow. Nari kicked him in the head and proceeded to pummel the hell out of him using his hands, feet, elbows, and even delivered a head-butt to the Organization member. Zexion crashed onto the ground clutching his broken ribs. They began to heal, but he'd be dead before he truly healed.

"He's too much. I have to put him back under." Zexion said raising Horror's Hand.

"Not so fast." a voice whispered, radiating with power.

"What was that?" Zexion said looking around.

Suddenly Zexion's entire hand exploded in a shower of purple blood. Zexion yelled in pain and then stopped as he felt a huge amount of power radiating from behind him. He turned around and saw to his horror Nightingale standing up again, and she looked seriously fucking pissed. His hand was in Nightingale's mouth, and she crushed it into goo with her razor sharp teeth.

"You're…so…dead." Nightingale said coldly creating a double edge sword.

"Oh…this is not good." Zexion said nervously.

"Mimi, Junior, Minnie. Damage assessment. Go." Nari said.

"I'm hurt, but I can still fight." Junior said getting up to his feet.

"Me too." Mimi said.

"I…I feel strange." Minnie said weakly.

"Yeah, that attack always leaves me feeling weird too. You rest. Junior, stay back. Mimi, same for you. Me and Nightingale got this." Nari said summoning Nakir in a flash of flames.

Zexion spat out a globule of purple of blood and said "If you two insist!"

Zexion's torn-off hand suddenly reformed, glove on and all. Zexion's body began glowing dark purple and dark energy erupted from the Organization XIII member. A wicked black demon wing shot out from Zexion's back, made of pure darkness. Zexion's eyes turned dark purple, with a glowing red pupil.

To sum it up, he was a dark being surrounded with tons of dark darkness cloaked in an aura of darkness…in the dark darkness full of dark.

"Fine then! Time to show you my true power!" Zexion said pointing Horror's Hand to the sky.

The sky suddenly changed to a stormy grey again and red flaming meteors shot at the group from every angle while Zexion stood nearby standing still. Mimi grabbed Minnie and dragged her out of harm's way. Zexion shot a blast of pure darkness at Mimi, but the blast was intercepted by Nari, who blocked it with Nakir.

"DIE YOU MEDDLING ANGEL!" Zexion roared as he shot a bolt of corruption energy at Nari, who yelled in agony as the bolt hit him in the chest.

Nari was flung back thirty feet, but was able to regain his balance, though he coughed up blood and felt to one knee. The mental toll from facing their worst fears was evident on Nightingale's and Nari's faces, as they looked pale and weakened. Despite this, they sure as hell weren't ready to die.

Nightingale charged up her double edge sword full of chaos energy and charged at Zexion, getting hit by twenty meteors along the way. She slashed Zexion three times with her sword before jumping away from the meteors and creating wings to dodge them.

"Nari!" Nightingale yelled as she was bombarded by flaming meteors.

Nari nodded and ran up to Zexion and slammed both of his swords together to form the long silver sword, Sandolphon. Nari slashed Zexion 8 times with the blade and raised it into the air. The blade suddenly became engulfed in gold and white flames. Nari then flew at Zexion and slashed him three times with the sword, leaving huge bloody gashes that didn't heal when Nari stopped attacking him.

"What is this!?" Zexion yelled as stumbled from sheer pain.

"Holy energy mixed in with Angel fire. A little specialty of mine. Mimi!" Nari yelled.

"What the-!?" Zexion yelled turning around to see Mimi run Zexion through with her sword.

Zexion took a step back and curled Horror's Hand up in a fist in rage. Zexion charged up the hand with as much dark energy as he could muster and blasted Mimi point-blank with it.

"MIMI!" Junior yelled as Mimi went flying and crashed onto the ground, her head bleeding.

"At least…she's done." Zexion panted.

"Nari, get to Mimi! She might not make it!" Nightingale yelled.

"Finish him off Junior!" Nari yelled flying over to Mimi.

"Junior?"

"Take this you bastard!" Junior yelled and ran at him with his claw blades.

"I think not!" Zexion held Horror's hand up to Junior.

The hand fired a beam right into Junior's eyes and he fell to the ground rioting in pain. The others tried to get to him but Zexion blasted them with a wall of darkness preventing them to even go a foot forward.

"You think any of you can defeat me now? HA don't make me laugh. I have the power of an Illusion Demon; its heart gives me incredible power beyond any I had ever dreamed of. And with Horror's Hand magnifying my powers even more, I'm practically a GOD! And this virus will feel the full extent of my powers!" Zexion laughed.

"Damn this isn't good." Nari hissed.

"No shit Sherlock. This dude isn't fucking around anymore and I don't think either you or me can defeat him in the state we're in." Nightingale said.

"We can't give up. We need to get Junior out of that nightmare. He could actually die from it."

"Like a snowballs chance in hell I'll let that happen. Let's see if he likes this?" Nightingale stood up.

"Hey dipshit! You speak all this crap about you being a god but let's see if you can really walk the walk." Nightingale challenged him.

"Why not? I would love to rip you to bits you pathetic virus!"

"Get in line bud cause this Symbiote isn't an easy kill." Nightingale said with a smile full of sharp teeth.

Nightingale got on all fours and her whole body started to morph in front of their eyes as her powers engulf her body in a sea of angry looking tendrils. Her form got bigger and started to take shape of a quadruped creature. When the tendrils finally start to revile Nightingale, the others gasped at her new form. She looked like a giant wolf about eight feet tall with black and dark pink fur. She has spikes on her back and arms with a spire on the end of her tail and jagged teeth coming out of her maw. Zexion took a step back at the new look Nightingale was sporting.

"What the hell?"

"**I can see from your expression that you didn't this coming. That's right bitch I can shape shift into anything I wish and this is my favorite form to rip assholes like you into tiny bits."** Nightingale said.

"You think any form you have can help you now? Well than bring it!"

Nightingale made the first move. With her increase speed she got up to Zexion and chomped down on his leg. Zexion yelled in pain as he was lifted in the air and slammed down to the ground. She continues slamming him around for a few moments till Zexion turned into dust and reformed away from Nightingale. But Zexion didn't have a moment to rest as he was blasted with a ball of dark energy square in the chest from her mouth. He counter by making blades made of darkness in the air and shot them at Nightingale but she was faster than he thought and was able to dodge all of them.

"I must say virus, you are putting up one hell of a battle, but it means little." Zexion said.

"**What battle? This is barely a warm up to me."** She grinned.

"If that's the case then why not try THIS!"

Lifting Horror's hand at Nightingale, he made an illusion that trapped her into a world full of blinding color and unreal sounds. She looked around trying to find the Organization demon, ready for anything he might try. But the sounds and colors made it hard for her to find him. Her senses kicked in as she jumped away from a shot of darkness that seemed to come out of nowhere. But the attacks continue as she dodges left and right barely missing the attacks. One however got her on the hind leg. She growled in pain as she was now limping a bit. She felt another attacking but with her limited mobility, she had to go on the offensive.

She inhaled deeply had let out a roar of ice in any direction she might find Zexion. As luck would have had it, she got him in the deadly ray of ice, knocking him and the illusion out. He landed with a thud and didn't seem to be able to get up. She slowly went up to the body and nudge it a few times to see if he was still conscious. Seeing no movement, Nightingale let out a small sigh.

"**Finally this asshole is done for."**

"NIGHTINGALE BEHIND YOU!" Nari yelled.

But it was too late.

She was hit in the side by a large blade made of darkness. She howled in pain as she was forced out of Symbio-wolf form. She shook in pain as she held her side as her powers started to heal her.

"Yeah….I'm so going to feel this in the morning." She groaned.

"Not so tough now huh?" Zexion walked over to her.

Nightingale looked up at him and looked over to the body on the ground she thought was him. The body disintegrated into dust. Nightingale just let out a dry chuckle.

"A copy, should've figured as much."

"Yes and now I'll end your life!" Zexion lifted the hand, ready to strike.

"**Not a chance in hell you bastard!"** A dark voice said.

Zexion froze in place as he felt a sudden large amount of power and K.I. coming from behind. He slowly turned around and saw a sight that would signifies his death. There was Junior standing a few yards away, but was completely different. He was in his Symbiote form but a new way. He has his coat on but was more define and looked like a mixer of skin and leather. It reached the ground and curled up and ripped at the end. The hood covered his face but you can still see his dark skin with dark green marks. His dark green eyes held anger and rage. His outer teeth were black as his skin with dark green highlights within the teeth. The hood itself was longer and had spikes on the sides. The shoulders were slender and had five spikes on them, two on the sides and one in the middle. The sleeves were the same design the same as the ends of the coat. The whole coat had dark green tribal markings. His pants were the same as the coat and he sported combat boots. His hands were black with dark green markings same as the face with claws. Zexion was paralyzed in both fear and power he felt from just staring at Junior.

"Impossible! How did you escape my illusion? It's was the strongest I've have ever made!"

"**It doesn't matter how I did it! But now, I'm going to fucking torture you till you beg for death for what you did to them!"** Junior growled.

"You think you can defeat me foolish youth! Than try me you stupid-BAM!" Zexion was stopped by a powerful punch in the face.

He skidded to a halt but was knocked harder in the guts by a kick from Junior. Zexion turned into dust to get away from Junior but he acted fast and shot dark lightening at the dust making Zexion revert back to his solid form. Junior made his claws blades and ran up to him and started slashing him. Purple blood spread everywhere. Zexion pushed Junior with a wall of darkness. Junior flipped away but made his large blade. Zexion made a sword and locked in a sword battle with Junior. While this is going on, Nightingale slowly moved to Nari and the girls making sure they were alright.

"Are you guys ok?"

"I'm still unable to move, but I am healing." Nari said.

"Me and Minnie are ok as well…..what happen to Junior?" Mimi asked.

"Looks like Zexion pissed him off badly with whatever illusion he made on him. Can't imagine what it could have been." Nightingale said.

"Junior's Symbiote form looks different than it was from Oogie's place. Why is it different?" Minnie asked.

"This is his real Symbiote form. The other one was inspired by the Nergal powers when you transfer them to him. But with them now gone he is showing his true form and Zexion is getting the full on experience in the worst way." Nightingale replied.

"I almost forgot how brutal your species can be when they are pushed too much." Nari said looking at the fight.

"You don't know the half of it." Nightingale said.

Zexion was having a hard time trying to keep Junior away from him but with his brute force and this alarming sense of Killer instinct he was giving off, he saw little hope to getting out alive. He can see the pure rage and wrath in his eyes, the bloodlust to kill him in the worst way. Is this what his master was saying about the Symbiotes? These creatures that know no end to kill and overpower all in their way. And this was just a child; Zexion doesn't even dare to imagine if he ever faced Carnage.

"**I'll fucking murder you for what you did to them! You caused them so much pain and I'll see it that you will live an eternal nightmare of agony and suffering you filthy waste of life!"** Junior roared as he smashed his head with his bolder club hands.

Zexion flew up in the air to get as much distance as possible from Junior but made his own wings and followed him. Zexion made thousands of spears surrounding him aiming at Junior.

"Let's see you can manage this you bloody virus!" Zexion said as the spears flew at Junior.

Junior stopped in mid-air and leaned forward as tendril blades came out of his back and shot at the spears destroying them but continue at him. Zexion quickly made a dark shield to block the tendril blades. But it didn't do much as the shield broke and the tendrils dug into his flesh. He screamed in pain as Junior violently flung him to the ground. Zexion could barely move but with little strength he had, he lifted Horror's Hand at Junior.

"I'm…..not…..finished….yet!" He screamed as with the remaining power he had left shot a beam of Illusion and darkness at Junior.

Junior just shook his head and made a double barrel cannon from his right arm and aimed it at the upcoming beam. He charged both barrels, one with darkness and the other with chaos.

"**Time to end this."**

He fired at the beam which over powered it and hit Zexion dead on. He screamed in pain feeling the raw power ripping his very being. Once the shot stopped, Zexion was out of his demon form and he looked like hell. His skin was roasted red, parts of his body was mangled, and he was in extreme pain. Junior flew done and landed on top of him with his boot pressed hard on his chest. Zexion looked up to him and at that moment he had only one option.

He begged for his life.

"Please…..have mercy on me….let me live and….I swear to be loyal to you." He coughed up blood and saliva.

Junior just sneered at this.

"**After what you did to them, after what you made those monster did to MY love one's and you have the fucking gaul to beg to me? What a pathetic shitbag you are. There won't be any mercy for you."**

"I beg you! I can't go back the nothingness!"

"**Oh don't worry, once I'm done consuming you, that'll be the least of your worries."**

"W-w-what do you mean?" He stutter in fear.

"**It's simple….I'M GOING TO EAT YOU ALIVE!"**

With that, Junior chomped done on Zexion's neck and started to consume him. Zexion screamed in agony as he felt his body being teared to bits by Junior's teeth and the tendrils drilling into his body ripping and breaking the parts down to the molecular level and consuming it within Junior's body. The other watch in both horror and amazement as Junior consume the Organization member slowly and painfully. The girls were both excited and frighten of how Junior can do such a thing with ease even of it is Zexion. Nightingale felt proud that Junior made it to the lever he had to be a Symbiote. While Nari felt an unusual feeling of happiness watching Zexion getting what he deserves.

Zexion looked at the others reaching out with Horror's Hand begging them to help him. Junior grapped the hand and ripped it clean off from his arm. With his last dyeing scream, Zexion was no more. All that was left was a bloody spot on the ground. Once he was done eating him, Junior let out a grueling roar that could be heard for miles and starting thrashing around.

"What's wrong with him?" Minnie asked worryingly.

"I…don't know." Nari said.

"_Master!"_ Anael's voice spoke up.

"_Anael, what's happening to Junior?" _Nari asked.

"_It's Zexion's illusion; it's left him very unstable. I can't get to him from the my end, his rage is blocking all advances from a mental view. You need to reach him before it too late." _She explained

"_How can I do that?"_ Nari asked.

"_Mimi and Minnie, they should be able to get to him but they need to act fast."_

Nari didn't really like the idea but they had little option at this point.

"Mimi, Minnie, Junior is still being affected by the illusion Zexion made. I think only you two can snap him out of it but be careful. In this condition, he is a wild beast that'll lash out on anything."

The girls nodded and they slowly walked over to a thrashing Junior. Junior saw their approach and froze in place.

"**Minnie…..Mimi?"** He said quietly.

"Yes my dear brother it's us. Please calm down, you won this battle and you can rest." Minnie said in a calm voice.

"**NO! He hurt you two….made those demons….those demons…."** He couldn't finish his sentence as he collapsed on the ground holding his head.

The girls quickly went to him and helped him in sitting position. Minnie remove the hood and revealed the rest of Junior's head. His hair with the same color as his skin, almost like it was part of it but more feral with small spike horns in between some of his hair. Junior looked at them with sadness and pain.

"**But I saw them….those demons did to you both…I need to find them and kill them for what they did to you two."** He said in a whisper.

"Shhhh, its ok Junior. We're save now, we're in no danger and there are no demons. It was all part of the illusion Zexion place on you." Mimi said and kissed his cheek.

"**But…it looked so real…they….they raped you both! They violated your bodies! They laughed at your suffering and I couldn't do a thing to stop them! Zexion held me down while those demons took turns raping you both!"** Junior cried into Mimi's coat as both Girl tried to sooth him.

"That bastard made a child see such a scene…if it wasn't for the fact he was already dead I would of torture him myself." Nightingale growled.

"I knew Zexion was capable of destroy people's minds and make them crumble under the mental pressure of what they saw…..but to do that? My God, what have the Syndicate made the Organization members into?" Nari whispered.

"Please calm down Junior, it wasn't real. No demons raped us, it was all an illusion. See?" Minnie held Junior back and made him look at them both.

He looked at both of them and saw nothing to what he saw in the illusion. This made him calmed down a bit.

"**So….no demons raped you?"**

"No and we are save thanks to you." Mimi said and press her lips on his outer teeth.

It was a pit awkward but she made do. Minnie did the same and kissed his outer teeth. Junior felt much better and he opens his mouth and let his tongue out. The girls took turn letting Junior licked their face and both of them kissed and sucked on his tongue. They allowed him to use his tongue to play with their mouths. Junior's Symbiote form slowly faded away and he return to his human form. But they continue their affection as they French kiss him and other parts of his body. Junior took the lead and started to suck and kiss their necks switching from Minnie to Mimi. The girls let him do so and let out moans of pleasure. They held and ran their hands over his body letting him do what he wants as his hands roamed all over their bodies as well.

"Oh Junior, I love you so much." Mimi said kissing him fully in the lips.

"I love very much as well my dear brother." Minnie said kissing him with the same passion Mimi did.

"You….two really mean it?" Junior asked and they both nodded.

"I…don't know what to say. I still can't pick between you two…I might not ever will."

"It's ok Junior, you don't have to say anything or pick at this moment." Minnie said and Mimi nodded.

"Thanks."

"Junior! Minnie! Mimi! Nari! Nightingale! Are you guys alright!?"

The other turn to see Jeff running up to them. Jeff stayed back to help the wounded soldiers from Boogy's attack.

"It's alright now Jeff, we're safe. A little scrap here and there but nothing critical. What about you?" Nari asked.

"I'm ok, some of the soldiers are badly wounded and some….didn't make it." He said sadly.

"May their souls reach eternal peace and find their resting place at last." Nari bowed his head and the others did the same.

"Well…at least they failed to get Horror's Hand and us." Junior said holding the hand.

"No kidding, let's get this thing back and wait for the others return. Hope they had better luck than us." Nightingale said.

The others nodded and went back to the Mansion. Nightingale trailed back a bit looking lost.

"Damn that asshole making me see their deaths again….but….I think it's time that everyone knows….especially Jeff and the kids." Nightingale said and headed back into the mansion.

* * *

**WITHIN THE SYNDICATE BASE**

* * *

"**YOU IDIOTS FAILED AGAIN!"** The master roared in anger.

The members cringed at the anger in the master's voice. They knew this won't end well.

"Please calm yourself master, all is not lost." Xigbar said trying to calm him.

"**Oh really? Let's go down the list. The children are not under our control, the Hand was never delivered, Carnage's son killed Zexion and most likely got some of his powers and knowledge of us, and all we have to show is that we save a USELESS FUCKING PILE OF ROTTEN BUGS OF AN ALLY! So tell me where any of this is how we're on top?"**

"Um….well…..er." Xigbar muttered.

"I think you should quit now before you piss him off even more." Demyx whispered.

"**I should just end all you life's now and be done with it."**

"Please master don't be so hasty, we still have the upper hand in all of this." Vanexiere step in.

"**And preys tell how we still have anything left after the failures fuck up?"**

"We may still have the opportunity to hit them where it hurts or rather separate their main forces."

"What do you have in mind?" Xemnas asked.

"I have notice something within the angel warrior, Nari has a hidden rage and darkness that seems to cloud his judgment and make him second guess his loyalty to the Empire." Vanexiere started.

"And how would you know this?" Demyx questioned.

"During our last encounter with them, I sensed a familiar corruption from him. Something that has by now started to make him hesitate to who he should believe and not."

"It could have been the Demon Slumber spell Amatis placed on him a few years back." Vexen said.

"**It most likely is, but it doesn't matter how it started. Now we must concentrate to make it even worse. And I believe a little disobedience will do the trick to start the flames."** The master chuckled.

"What do you have in mind my master?" Xaldin asked.

"**Let's have an attack on a base, not the main one but a no name base and kill all of their soldiers before reinforcements arrive. This should drive the stake in the heart so to speak."**

"Um….I'm not really following here on how this would make that bastard angel to reconsidered helping the Empire." Larxene said scratching her head.

"**That's because you're a fucking moron. I have a hunch as to what is going on with the angel and this will tell me exactly what I want to know. My sources tell me the female angel is sick and the angel warrior will most likely stay by her side rather than go after us and stop us from killing all those in the base. This will make the Queen and Carnage question him and in turn make him to turn against them."**

"Do you think it'll really work? I mean Nari is one loyal son of a bitch when it comes to his allies. Will he really disobey the Queen?" Marluxia asked.

"We must trust in our master, Vanexiere, take as many Heartless as you can and storm the chosen base, and leave none alive." Xemnas said.

"Oh with great pleasure." He said with his eyes turned blood red.

* * *

**SYMBIOTE MANSION**

* * *

After the whole Zexion deal was over with, Jeff with the aid of the demon butlers helped patch up Nari, Nightingale, and the kids. Anael was down with them sitting on the couch; she still felt very weak but was able to move around with the help of either Jeff or Nari. While waiting for the others to return, both Anael and Jeff couldn't help but notice that Nightingale was being distance and quiet. She hadn't spoken a word for almost an hour. She looked like she was in deep thought.

"Nightingale, is something wrong?" Anael asked.

Nightingale didn't reply at first. She took a deep sigh and looked at them with a plain look.

"I'm….just trying to sort out my feelings and what has happen today that's all…..Zexion brought back really painful memories….one's I wish to never see again." She said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mimi asked.

"Actually, there is something I've needed to tell you guys, especially to Junior, Minnie, and Jeff here." The three looked at her when she said their names.

"What is it you want to tell us?" Jeff asked.

"It's best if everyone is here….it'll make more sense when both Billy and Mandy are here….they also know about what I'm going to tell." Nightingale said.

As much they wanted to know what she was going to tell, the others agree and waited for Billy and the others to return. About 20 minutes later, the door burst open and Billy, Mandy, Grim, Pain, and the twins rushed in. Mandy went straight to the kids and Jeff.

"Are all of you alright? Anything critical?" she said in a worry tune.

"We're ok mom, a little sore here and a bit ding up there but better off than Zexion." Junior said.

"Yes both Nightingale and Nari protected us and we in turn helped them in their time of need with the assistance of Anael." Minnie said.

"Anael? But she is supposed to be bed ridden Mon, how did she help if she could barely move?" Grim asked.

"I think she use a type of astral projection to help us from where she was." Mimi said.

"Make sense, their clan have been able to use the power of the mind as much as they use the power of the elements. It is fortunate that all three of them have not only safeguard the children but whatever else the Syndicate was after." Allen said.

"We did lose a few good soldiers mom…they died protecting Horror's Hand." Jeff said solemnly.

"….I see. Pain Arrange for the usual ceremony for those fallen today and make the correct currency amount transfer to all those who had families. I'll make the calls." Mandy said with a stern face.

"Of course My Queen, it shall be done by morning." Pain said.

"And Nari."

"Yeah?"

"…..thank you for protecting my kids. You too Nightingale."

"….Holy shit she said thank you! The end is near!" Nari said sarcastically as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Don't make me hurt you and take the damn complement you idiot." She snapped.

"Now there's Mandy I know and for the record, Junior saved us as well. You should have seen him Billy, he held the name of your species as he defeated Zexion."

"I know, I felt him reached the level to become a Symbiote. I'm proud of you Junior." Billy patted his head.

"Thanks dad….though I wish it would've happened differently." Junior said the last part in a whisper.

"The bastard made him see something that pissed him off so much that he went into Symbiote form and in rage ripped the fucker into next millennia." Nightingale said.

"What did he do to you?" Mandy asked.

"Zexion was an illusionist, he could make you see anything that could break lesser men. And with him having the heart of an Illusion Demon and the power of Horror's Hand, he was ten times as powerful and the illusions he made had given us all a near-mental breakdown." Nari said.

"Where is the asshole now?" Steve asked.

"If I had to guess, somewhere in Junior's system." Nari pointed to him.

"Huh?"

"Yeah I kinda ate him after I defeated him." Junior said with a nervous chuckle.

"Intriguing, by the looks of it, you seemed to be unfazed by the Nano-bots. Do you have any of them?" Allen asked.

"Um….not sure. How do I remove them from me?" Junior asked.

"It won't be any help, your powers would have destroyed them the second you consumed Zexion." Billy said.

"So much for extra information of the Syndicate." Allen sighed.

"Actually, I think I have Zexion memories when I ate him. They come in bits but I think I can at least know what their plan was for us." Junior said.

"That'll have to wait for later, you need to rest and recover before anything else." Mandy said.

"Ok mom."

"So…..did this Zexion dude made an illusion and pissed you all off?" Steve asked.

Nightingale face went blank when Steve said that. The others notice it.

"Are you alright Miss Nightingale?" Pain asked.

"I saw their deaths again." Both Billy and Mandy softly gasped at that.

"Are you ok Nightingale? Do you need anything?" Billy went to her and sat next to her.

"Just some time….and I think it's time to tell the others my story."

"Are you sure? You don't need to." Mandy said.

"I need to do this and they should know more about me."

"You're going to tell us about your past?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, when Zexion place that illusion on me, he made me see my family's death again."

The others gasped.

"He made you see their deaths?" Allen asked.

"Yeah. My family was killed by a monstrous spider. It was about Jeff size and it was ten times meaner. It was during the beginning of the war. I lived in a small town off a major city far from here. I actually had a normal life, nothing fancy or big. I had many friends, a good home, and the most wonderful family I ever had. They were both soldiers and experts in any weapon you could think of. I took in to their liking of anything of guns you can say."

"What a shocker there." Grim chuckled.

"Yeah you can say a lot of how I like was because of them. Anyways, even though my family were well known soldiers, they never enlisted but thanks to certain things, they were forced into it. The battles came to my town and everyone had little choice but to either fight or flee. My parents stood their ground. As id many of the people in town. As the battles get closer, many went outside the town's gate to stop the upcoming demons. My parents and I stayed behind and protected those who can't fight. It wasn't long till the demons came and the fight begin. My town fought well…..but the sheer number outweighed them….and they all died." Nightingale said sadly.

The others didn't know what to say. They never seen Nightingale like this before. And it was kinda scary too.

"It wasn't long before they broke through and made their way to the rest of us. My family took down as many of those bastards as possible. At first it seemed to be we would win….but a demon spider got the jump on me and it was the most scariest thing I ever seen. So much that I actually developed an Arachnophobia." Jeff face fell when she said that.

"So….you don't like spiders?" Jeff asked.

"Not the slightest."

"Guess it makes sense now why you didn't seem to like me when I came home that Halloween night."

The day after the Halloween Town scene, Nightingale came back from the prison to see how everyone was doing. And when she saw Jeff she kinda flipped out and almost killed him. After a lot of reinsurance from Billy, Nightingale calmed down a bit a promise not to hurt him. But she stayed away from him a lot.

"I'm sorry I remind you of that spider Nightingale, I never meant to be your trouble." Jeff looked down in sadness.

Jeff felt bad about making her feel afraid of him. He then felt a pair of arms circle around his neck. Jeff looked up to see Nightingale giving him a hug.

"Nightingale?"

"You dummy, you are far from that monster, your kind, sweet, loving, great in the kitchen, and the greatest guy in the world. I love you like a freak'n brother Jeff. I finally see that now." Nightingale said sweetly.

Jeff was stun but gave a big smile and hugged back. The others smiled at the scene too.

"So….that monster spider was pretty strong then huh?" Junior asked.

"Not really, it was about a tough as any old demon." She said.

"But then how could it kill your parents if they were Symbiotes?" Mimi asked.

"I would be weird for a low class demon to easily kill a Symbiote….if they were one to begin with."

"Wait…..you mean your parents were….human?" Minnie asked.

"Yep and so was I at the time."

"Then how are you a Symbiote today?" Jeff asked.

"I'll get to that. Like I said, the spider got the drop on me but my dad got the better of it and killed it and we went back to kicking ass. But what I didn't know was that demon spider was still alive and when we had our guard down….he ate my father's head off right in front of me. It was so horrible, seeing my father's body just slump to the floor and all the blood came out. I couldn't take my eyes of the scene. My mother snapped my out of it and helped me up. But a few demons got her…..and they torture her in front of me before finally killing her. I killed every last one of those fuckers till only one remained. And it was the strongest of them all. I was tired and injured and I thought this was it for me. It was about to finish me but someone killed it. I looked up to see who did it….and it was the boss man here that saved my life." Nightingale looked at Billy while he had a concern look on his face.

"You saved her?" Anael asked.

"I was on a patrol duty when I heard the commotion, I was too late to save anyone else but I got there just in time to save Nightingale. She was about ten at the time, I was really impressed on how well she fought those demons, and I couldn't let her die that night." Billy said.

"Wow!" They all said.

"After Billy killed the demon, he took me to the base where I ment Mandy, Pain, Grim, the twins and Zap. For the first few weeks they look after me and I felt save. But I wanted to join the war to avenge my family and town's death. At first they didn't like the idea but after I show them what I can do, they agree. And it was Billy here that taught me more of the combat I know today. From there on I fought with them and slowly rose to the rank of general."

"Wow Nightingale, you were a badass then as you are today." Junior said.

"Figures as much." Nari said with a grin.

"Yeah I was the badass back then. But something else happened to me while I was in the war…..I actually started to developed a huge crush on Billy." The others were taken back by this.

"After he saved me, he and Mandy with the others raised my like their own and I saw him as both a father….and someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I fell in love with him. But I was afraid if I ever told him my feelings for him, he might reject me and for the fact he was married to Mandy who I saw as a mother at the time would hate me too. So I hide them for as long as I can….but that changed one day."

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"Well, it started out I nice day at the mega ship I was assigned to. I was just minding my own business when Zap pissed me off." She started.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: DURING THE ECLIPSE WAR**

* * *

It was a normal day in the mega Ship _Sensation of Death_ it was basically a flying fortress that goes to where it needs to be at a given moment with the fire power that can out match all of the other fleets combined. Within the many halls we see Nightingale, which she was in a modified uniform with the Dark green jacket with the sleeves rolled up with a black t-shirt and dark green cargo pants and combat boots. She was on her way to her quarters for some R and R after another successful mission. She had a grin on her face as she made her way to her room.

"Yet another great beat down on the ultimate pricks of the universe. It won't be long before they all get what they deserve." She said with a skip in her step.

"**Someone is in a good mood."** Said a dark voice from behind her.

Nightingale turned around to see the black and red alien leaning on the wall.

"Oh hey Zap, what's up?"

"**Nothing much, just got back from a mission with the kid on finding anything on that dumbfuck Galonx. So far nothing, that dude can really hide."**

Nightingale cheeks turn a little bit pink when Zap mention Billy.

"Billy is back….how is he doing?"

"**Ok, he's a little piss that we still can't find Galonx but overall ok…..and why are you asking me? Why not ask him yourself?"**

"Um, no reason really. Just thought you would know since you're always around him…..must be nice to be with him all the time." She said the last part in a whisper.

"**What the fuck is with you human? I've notice that you've been avoiding the kid a lot lately and…wait…..no way. No fucking way! Your crushing on him aren't you?"**

Nightingale's blush deepen to make Zap's point. He saw this and started laughing.

"What's so funny Zap?" She ask with a bit of anger in her voice.

"**YOU'RE what's funny, Nightingale, I knew you liked him and all, but you actually have deep feelings for him! But the kid is so fucking clueless about shit like that it must be really annoying to you."** Zap snickered.

"That's not the only thing that's ticking me of right now." Her eyes narrowed at the alien.

"**But the thing that must REALLY get under your skin is the fact he already has a mate and Mandy isn't the type to share what's her's. So basically your shit out of luck if you ever want him to yourself human."**

"I know I can't have Billy the way I dream of. To be his and him being mine, but he's happy with Mandy and that's ok with me."

"**Oh please, that's the biggest bullshit I've heard in a while. You HATE the fact that he only sees you as a friend and maybe a daughter and nothing more. You loath that you can't even say 'I love you' to his face. And I bet you're pissed of that you can never have the chance to tell him your feelings."** Zap press on.

"You're right, I am both sad that I can't express my true feelings towards him and jealous of Mandy for getting him to herself…..but I'll learn to deal with it one day."

"**Or it'll eat you from the inside slowly till you either break down or do something you'll regret for the rest of your life Nightingale. Either way it'll be amusing to see it happen."** Zap snickered.

Nightingale shook with anger at Zap mocking at her heartbreak misery. She knows she can't have Billy and he is pressing her buttons to the point she wants to kill the alien. But a thought popped in her head that made her smirk.

"You know Zap, since you're in such a laughing mood at other people misery, I thought you might like someone else's misery. Here." Nightingale handed Zap a round object with red markings on it.

"**I'm always up to mock others peoples dismay and misery. It's so fun to watch them suffer like that. So who else is feeling crappy that I can mock and what is this thing?" **Zap examines the object.

"It's something Allen created a few months ago. He calls it a Pyro Grenade. What it does is release an intense source of heat and flames that can expand a burst within a 25 yard radius or in a concentrated explosion. It can reach a temperature of nearly 10'000 degrees." She explains.

"**Ok….not much into fire and shit like that but it sounds cool…..so where is this person that is in misery?"**

"Your of course." Nightingale said and walked off.

"**Huh?"**

Zap heard a low peeping sound. He looked at the object and saw it was flashing and within a few seconds it exploded and covered him in white hot fire.

**GAAAAAAHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT FUCKING BURNS LIKE GONORRHEA!"** Zap yelled and ran down the halls trying to put himself out.

Nightingale couldn't help but snicker at Zap's pain.

"Zap's right, watching other's people pain is fun and funny as hell." She smirked.

"Especially if they are complete assholes." Said a voice from behind her.

"Oh yeah definitely. And serves him right for making fun of me for being in love." She said without knowing she was talking to someone.

"In love you say? Who are you in love with Galey?" The person asked.

"Oh that it's not really…..wait…..no calls me that except…." She gasped and spun around to be face to face with her crush.

It was none other than Billy and he was really close to her. He was leaning forward most liking looking over her shoulder while she had her back to him. She was blushing madly at how close he was to her. She could smell his scent and it was so alluring to her.

"B-B-B-Billy! What a-a-are doing here?" She stuttered and backed away a bit.

"Just walking around and hoping to find you." He said.

"M-m-m-me?"

"Yeah, I've been gone a week and haven't seen you for almost two weeks now. I missed you and hanging out with you."

"I've….missed you too Billy." She said with a smile.

"And I thought we should hang out today, just you and me."

Nightingale's eyes widen at the idea of spending time with Billy alone. Almost like he was asking her out on a date.

"I….I can't." She said.

She didn't want to but she knows she must.

"Huh, why?" He asked.

"I….just back from my own mission not too long ago and I'm really tired. So I'm just going to my room to rest."

"You sure? I heard there was this new laser tag place that was supposed to be fucking rad. And I thought you and I go there and shot a few noobs here and there."

Nightingale was grinding her teeth. Oh how she wanted to spend the day with Billy doing something like that but she knew if she stays near for too long, she'll crack down and spill her guts to him. She fears that she'll ruin a great friendship she has for him if she tells him her feelings. So she has to stay away from him as much as possible.

"A really tempting offer man, but I'll pass." She said sadly.

"Well….if you're sure Galey. Maybe some other time then?"

"Yeah…..some other time."

Nightingale left Billy in the hallway and headed to her room. Once she got there she growled in anger and kicked her desk.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! I could have gone to laser tag with Billy, spend the day with him but no, my fucking fear of me accidentally telling him my feelings got in the way and I blew him off! Now he thinks I'm avoiding him on purpose…..which I am but that's beside the point. Why do I have to fall in love? And with Billy, the most caring, sweetest, loving, coolest, handsome, sexy as hell, compassionate, powerfulest…..motherfucker he's perfect. Man, Mandy is so fucking lucky to have Billy in her life." She sighed.

"In more ways than you can ever know." Said a voice.

Nightingale spun around and saw Mandy sitting near the window in her red shirt with a black sleeveless vest and black pants. Nightingale gasped.

"Mandy wha….what are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"Just checking up on you Nightingale, making sure you're ok and all that stuff." She said.

"Oh is that all, well as you can see I'm great and happy as ever."

"Yes the screaming, cursing, and violence of furniture really says you're one happy sailor."

"…..Ok so I'm not all happy. Just in a crummy mood that's all, nothing to worry about Mandy."

"So you say, but that's not the only reason I'm here."

"And what is the other reason?"

"Lately you've been out of character mainly around Billy. Care to explain this?" Mandy asked.

Nightingale froze when Mandy asked that. How can you tell your mother figure/boss you're in love with her husband? She feared if she tells her the truth, she'll not only get mad at her but most likely kill her too. Mandy gets really possessive over Billy when anyone takes a great interest in him romantically.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about boss."

"Oh cut the horse shit Nightingale, you may fool Billy and the others but I know for damn sure something up with you whenever you're around him. Your face always flush, you stammer, you drop subtle signs that you're interested him, and your eyes say so much more. Now tell me what's going on before I have to take drastic measures." She warned her.

Nightingale was in a corner with no way out. She had little options on how to escape this mess and she knows that there is only one way to end this.

"FINE! I'm in love with Billy! There, HAPPY?!" She yelled at Mandy.

"Is that so?" She said with a raised eye brow.

"That's right; I fell in love with Billy. I started to have these feelings the day he saved me all those years ago and each day they grow stronger. But I knew that he can never be mine so I hide them the best I can. But as the days went on so was my will power crumbling from the pressure of hiding my feelings. It feels like it's only a matter of time before I go off and spill everything to him. Being near him just makes my heart flutter and my stomach filled with butterflies. But since he is already taken, I had to stay away from him because I know I would blurt it out any second if I'm around him so I keep my distance. So now you know I love Billy with all my heart and would do anything to be his…..but I know I can't so here we are, you have him and I don't. But as long as he is happy then I'll be ok with it…..one day." Nightingale looked away from Mandy.

Mandy just stared at her with her usual expression before she spoke up.

"I thought as much." Nightingale head shot up.

"Um…..huh?"

"I knew you had a huge crush on Billy, you may even love him."

"…..You…..did?"

"Of course, it doesn't take rocket scientist to see you're head over heels for him. I knew about this for a while now."

"A while? How did you know?"

"Like I said before, it was how you acted around Billy, but really gave it away was your eyes. They hold the love, the wonder, and the lust. I know this gaze cause Billy looks at me with the same eyes yours holds when your near him."

Nightingale was blushing madly at how embarrassed she was. She was caught with her hand in the cookie jar in a way. And now she wonders what Mandy will do to her now she knows her secret.

"If I may ask…..what are you going to do now that you know?" Nightingale asked with a slight fear in her voice.

"Follow me." She said with her usual tune.

Nightingale was confused but did as she was told. She followed Mandy from her room to Mandy's and Billy's room near the top of the Flag Ship. She opened the door and there was Billy sitting in one of the chairs reading a report. Nightingale eeped when she saw Billy. She tried to leave but Mandy stopped her.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming in and having a seat." Mandy whispered.

"But I can't! What if I….." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Just sit down and listen to what is happening."

Nightingale didn't know what to do so she sighed and follow her in. Billy heard the two come in and was surprised to see Nightingale.

"Galey? I thought you retired for the night?" He asked.

"Well….you see….Mandy here was…..um….why am I here again?" She turned to Mandy.

"I believe she will help us in a problem we are in." Mandy said to Billy who looked shocked.

"Are you sure Mandy? This kind of thing is not something we should just do in the whims; it's a very heavy life alternating thing. And Nightingale might not want this." Billy said.

"Ok just what the hell are you two talking about?" Nightingale asked.

"A few months ago Zap told us that our species is on the verge of extinction." Billy said and Nightingale gasped.

"Oh fuck….for real?"

"Yes, throughout the cosmos and even beyond, our kind is at the brink of extinction. The Symbiote race are few in numbers and we are dying. There maybe a few dozen or so of us left…..or so we believe." Billy said.

"Normally a Symbiote will find a host and use that host DNA to create a brand new Symbiote in which that one will find a host and start the process all over. But there has been a few complications with those who are still left. It is quite known that a host will go stir crazy and mad with power it is given thanks to the Symbiote. This leads to early deaths before the Symbiote can make a new one. With this new development, Zap has asked us to make a new Symbiote." Mandy said.

"Is there something wrong with you two that you can't? And why can't Zap make one since he is a Symbiote and use Billy's DNA?" Nightingale asked.

"The thing is Zap can't make a new Symbiote. During his last encounter with a super hero name Sentry, he was left very weak and had little options to survive. He was lucky to find a floating meteor near him so with his last strength he climbed in and put himself in deep sleep to save what energy he had left. During his travel he entered a wormhole that brought him here. But during the travel through the wormhole, it somehow messed up his ability to make another Symbiote and thus he can't make a new Symbiote in the parasite form." Billy explained.

"Parasite form?" Nightingale turned her head in confusement.

"Yes, there's actually a few different forms Symbiotes have, right now there are two known forms. The parasite form is what Zap is; he needs a host to survive and can't be separated by me for more than an extended period of time. The other form is what Mandy and I are the virus form. We are Symbiotes that don't need host to live and are much stronger than Parasite ones and we can do much more, and we can create more Symbiotes in different ways than parasite Symbiotes." Mandy Explained.

"Such as?"

"Well…..making babies is a new thing we can do to make Symbiotes….but me and Mandy aren't ready to have kids nor is it the best time since we're at war. And Zap is ticked that we don't make Symbiote in the other way." Billy said.

"And which way is that?"

"We can make someone into a Symbiote by infusing them with our DNA and reconstructing them into one of us. But both processes have some draw backs. The first is the direct approach, we inject them with our DNA in any way we can, but it's extremely dangerous. Infusing DNA like ours has a harsh way of making them go into shock and even death when the DNA is screwing around in your body making them into Symbiotes. And so doing that is out of the question if we want a working Symbiote. And the other way is a bit personal." Mandy said.

"It's the same method I use to make Mandy here a Symbiote, I had to have sex with her to do it. It's different then just injecting my DNA into her. This process is actually safer and better in a few ways. Since this ways makes it easier because the body is stimulated to a high level that makes the person more accessible to the transfer and the transfer itself is a bit different too. Instead of just blood other properties are introduce into the person, such as the energy we feed, the power we use, and of course the blood itself. With it a bond is also made, kinda like a link of mind and souls. And this is the drawback, because of this link we can't just make anyone into a Symbiote in that way. It has to be someone we not only trust but is up for this kind of life alternate thing."

Nightingale took in what they said, and for her part she was nearly mind blown. Here the two people she cares and trust has told her that their species is almost gone and she felt like she had to help them in some way, but how is the question.

"So Zap is being a pain in the ass, more than usual, because you two can't make Symbiotes or at least find someone to be one?"

"In a nutshell, pretty much." Billy said.

"Is there any way I can help?"

"There may be a way for you to help us. Billy I think she is a perfect one." Mandy turned to Billy.

"Are you serious Mandy? I mean yeah she has the potential and would make a great Symbiote but you know that the way to make her one is….well, either way is a problem with itself."

"Wait….are you…..are you guys saying you want to make me a Symbiote?" Nightingale said in a surprised tone.

"You do have great potential to be one. You have both the skills and the drive to be one, but there is one thing you yourself must first do. It'll be all the sweeter if you do this." Mandy said.

"Which is?"

"Tell him."

"…wh….what was that?"

"Tell him." She pointed at Billy.

"WHAT!? But….I can't….he might….but I thought you might…." Nightingale couldn't find the words.

"Ok now I'm confused, what is it your trying to do Mandy?" Billy asked.

"Nightingale has something to say to you Billy."

Billy turned to her and saw she was still stuttering and was red as her hair. Nightingale herself was in a whirlwind of confusement. What was Mandy playing at here? Is she trying to make her spill her guts to Billy and ruined an already good relationship? Or was there something else? Nightingale notice that someone was close to her and looked up to see it was Billy with a confuse and worried look on his face.

"Is there something you want to tell me Galey? I'm always here for you if you need a listening ear. You can tell me anything." He said with a kind tune.

It was then a there that Nightingale knew that this might be the only chance to tell him her feelings and rid herself of burden. It may ruin her relationship with Billy and even Mandy, but right now, she didn't give a fuck.

"I….well….you see Billy….I've…."

"Yes?"

"…I….I….I LOVE YOU BILLY!" She yelled and turned away.

Billy stood there in shock, somewhat from her outburst, stun to what he heard.

"You…love me?" He asked.

"Yes dammit! I love you Billy. I've been in love with you the day you saved my life and took me under your wing. I love you just as you love Mandy, I'm sorry but I can't help it…..your everything I've always looked for in the person I wanted to love." He voice muffled by her hands as she tried to cover up her face which was red.

Billy didn't know what to say. Nightingale, a person he cares for and sees as a daughter, just told him he loves him. He turned to Mandy to know her reactions and saw she was smirking. Meaning she knew about this. She gave him a look that basically said 'it's alright with me.' Billy smiled at her and turned to Nightingale. He softly took her hands away from her face so she can look at him. Billy could see the love and affection in her eyes, just like Mandy's.

"So…you really do love me Galey?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'm flattered that you love me that much." Nightingale turned to Billy in confusement.

"How…do you know how much I love you?"

"Your eyes, they hold as much love and affection as Mandy's does when she looks at me. So I know. And Nightingale." He brought his face close to hers.

"Y-y-yes?" She stutter.

"I love you too." And with that he kissed her on the lips.

Nightingale was so shocked that she couldn't move at all but the feeling of Billy's lips brought her back and she joyfully kiss back wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his strong arms encircle her waist bringing her close to him. Nightingale could believe what was happening to her, she was being held and kissed by the one person she loved.

"Oh dear God, it's what I've always dreamed about. Being in his arms, feeling his lips on mine, and hearing he loves me too. I died and went to heaven!" Nightingale thought as she continue to kiss Billy.

It was then that Nightingale remembered that Mandy was still in the room!

"Mandy! I didn't mean to…well I always wanted to….but I...I know he's still your mate and all….please don't kill me." She said breaking the kiss.

Mandy slowly went up to the pair removing Billy's arms around Nightingale so she could be in front of her. Mandy put her hand under her chin and slowly made her look at her. Nightingale was shocked to see neither a pissed off or angry Mandy. But instead saw Mandy actually SMILING AT her, and it was a kind one too.

"Nightingale, I've may not have said this before to you, but I see you as my daughter just as much as Billy does. And like I said before, I knew you had feelings for Billy for a while know, if I wanted too I would of done something before. So there isn't anything you should fear." She said rubbing her cheek.

"You….you're actually ok with this?" She asked feeling a strange sensation while Mandy was rubbing her cheek.

"Yes and I encourage you and him to go through with this relationship, but not alone." She said with a smirk.

"Um, what do you mean by-hmp?!" But Nightingale was silence by Mandy's lips on hers.

Nightingale for her part can't believe what is happening to her. She was being kissed by Mandy, of all people. And she was getting turned on by this. Her eyes closed and she kissed back. Mandy smirked in the kiss as she added her tongue to the play. Both were now in a heated French kiss lock as neither backed down. Their hands roamed each other's bodies feeling eachother up. Mandy having her hands on Nightingale's breast while Nightingale was squeezing her ass. Billy was sitting in the chair admiring the show he was watching.

"Bet Zap would kill two thousand demons to see this." Billy said to himself.

After a few minutes of kissing and groping, Mandy broke the kiss.

"I believe it's time to ask the question, would you wish to be a Symbiote like us Galey?" Mandy asked.

"You….you really mean it? You guys want me to be a Symbiote?"

"Yes Nightingale, we want you to be a Symbiote like us and you will be also our mate." Billy said going up to them.

"Our mate?"

"You will not only be Billy's mate but mine as well. I trust you enough and love you enough for me to share Billy with you." Mandy said.

"You love me too Mandy?"

"Of course I love you, I love you like a daughter and now you'll be my lover just like you'll be Billy's lover. So, you in or out?"

"If you choose not to be a Symbiote, we won't hold it against you nor will we love you less. It's your decision Nightingale but choose carefully. If you do wish to be a Symbiote you can never turn back." Billy said kissing her cheek.

Nightingale thought about it for a few minutes. This would change everything; she would be able to do more than what she can now. She would have the power to not only get revenge on the demons that killed her parents and town but she'll be able to be with the one, no scratch that, the people she loves in the world. So she finally has come to her answer.

"Nothing would make me happier, I'll be a Symbiote." She said with a happy grin.

"Then shall we start your transformation in bed?" Billy said with a sly grin.

* * *

**WARNING!**

**This next section will have a sex scene. If you wish to pass it, please scroll down till you see the xs**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Nightingale nodded as Billy lead her to the king size bed. Nightingale was of course nervous as she knew what was going to happen. She was still a virgin after all and this would be her first time. But she was happy her first time will be with Billy. And Mandy too, a weird idea for her but she still would except it and she would be lying to herself if she didn't say she wasn't excited about that idea too.

"Just relax Galey and let me take the lead. I'll make sure you'll feel good." Billy said licking her cheek.

She shivered in excitement as she slowly nodded. So Billy remove each article of her clothing till she was only in her bra and panties which were blue. Billy took this moment to look at her and next to Mandy she was beautiful. She had tune legs, flat stomach, curvy hips, and a near hour glass figure thanks to all those times training and the missions themselves had given her a hot body. He saw she had a nice shade of red on her face.

"Embarrass are we?" Billy asked.

"A little….not many people looked at me like you do." She said.

"Can you blame me? Your very beautiful Nightingale. I'm surprised no one has claimed you yet."

"You….think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do, who wouldn't? I would of thought someone would ask you out by now?"

"Well you know me, I don't sway that easily…..and I only wanted one person to see me like this…..and that's you Billy."

"I feel honored then." Billy said and kissed her passionately.

Nightingale moaned in the kiss as she felt Billy's claw fingers going over her skin lightly grazing it. She shivered at the touch liking how it felt. It was obvious that Billy was a master at this from his years with Mandy so knowing how to make a women feel alive and sensual was one of his best traits. Billy continue as he slowly unhook her bra and toss it aside. He looked down at her and he was amazed of her natural beauty. She sported a pair of lovely C-cup breast that were round and perky with light pink color nipples.

"I…I know there not as big as Mandy's…" Nightingale tried to say but Billy silence her with his lips.

"There perfect Galey." He reinsure her.

Nightingale blushed at his complement. Billy went down to her left tit and licked it softly which earned him a gasp from Nightingale. He continued to lick, suck, and softly bite on her tit while his other hand was groping her right tit. Nightingale was moaning in pleasure as Billy assaulted her breast switching between them. She never felt this kind of pleasure before in her life.

"Holy shit! Yes more! Please give me more!" She moaned out.

Billy smirked as he went on. Billy sucked and licked all over her breast. He then started to run south leaving a trail of kisses and saliva to his destination. He stopped over her panties which were now soaked with her juices. He scent was much different from Mandy's but still all the sweet to Billy. He slowly pulled off he panties and threw them in the pile of cloths. And there was Nightingale in all her naked glory. Her skin was nearly smooth a perfect with some scars here and there from battle but those will all go away soon.

"You're so beautiful Galey and fucking hot as hell. Wouldn't you say my love?" Billy looked over to Mandy.

Nightingale looked over and saw a naked Mandy sitting in a chair masturbating at the scene in front of her. Mandy was really enjoying the show but now she felt really horny and wanted in. She got up and went to them swaying her hips in a sexy way for them. Nightingale was fixed on the approaching Mandy. She always thought she only liked guys, but by end of this night, she'll be on going after both sexes but only her lover's. Mandy crawled on the bed as Billy stepped aside. Nightingale sat up as Mandy caught her lips and kissed with such hunger and passion that it match Billy's kiss. Nightingale did her best to match her kiss but Mandy was dominating this battle.

"Now Nightingale, you don't need to try to match us in this. You are after all just a newcomer to all of this so we don't expect you to be on our level of passion. This is all about you tonight Galey. So let us pleasure you in your transformation. And along the way we'll teach you everything about our Symbiote ways, both on the battle field and in bed. But for now, just sit back and get ready for one fucking pleasurable night of you night and the last night of being human." Mandy said breaking the kiss.

Nightingale nodded as she let Mandy continue kissing her. Mandy trial down leaving light sucking and butterfly kisses on her skin that made Nightingale shiver in delight. She stopped just over pussy taking in her scent. Mandy then started to gently lick the outer lips. Nightingale gasped as she felt Mandy's tongue slowly moved around her pussy. It was such a new sensation to her that it almost felt like a dream. Mandy continue to tease her a bit liking how she was making her squirm. Nightingale was now panting up a storm wanting more.

"Please….Mandy….." She started.

"Speak up Nightingale, I didn't quite catch that." She smirked knowing what she wants.

"…I…want…."

"Want what?" Playing with her pussy.

"I…want….more"

"More what?"

"More of….your…tongue…in me." She gasped.

"You have to speak louder." Mandy said even though she heard it clearly.

"I said I want your tongue in me now goddammit!" Nightingale barked.

"Good girl and a good girl should get her reward."

Mandy entered her vagina and licked all the way in her. She was careful to not touch her hymen and give Nightingale great pleasure. Nightingale was in a whirlwind of pleasure as Mandy expertly explored her pussy hitting all the right spots. Mandy licked and sucked every part of her pussy making sure she feels everything to the light nibbles of her lips all the way to her G-spot. Mandy suddenly stopped making Nightingale whine in protest.

"Now don't be like that. Billy here wants a taste too."

Nightingale turns to Billy and nearly has a heart attack. There stood Billy in all his glory with his will tune body and 11 inch dick had as a rock. Nightingale was basically drooling at the sights of him. Billy crawled up to her and lowered his head to her entrance. His tongue snake its way into her making Nightingale gasps. Billy was reaching everywhere with in her making her go crazy at how great he was. It was no wonder Mandy was a 'One Man Only' women, with Billy there is no comparison. Billy licked her pussy while Mandy was kissing and messaging her breast. This lasted for a few minutes when Nightingale felt she was nearing her release.

"Oh fuck yes suck me more I'm so close. Please give me a little more."

Billy just smirked as his tongue started to rotate making her go over the edge.

"OH SHIT! YES! YES! I LOVE YOU BILLY!" She screamed as she came.

Nightingale fell into the pillows feeling the afterglow of her release. Her fluids came rushing out as Billy drank it all. He had some left in his mouth as her went over to Mandy and gave her a deep kiss letting her have what's left.

"That's a nice flavor, I quite like it." Mandy licked his lips.

"I thought she taste good too my love. Shall we move to the next step?" He smirked.

Mandy just smirked and she kissed Billy hard on the lips. The two tongue kissed for several minutes till Mandy started to head south. She came to his dick as she saw it was pulsing a little. With little hesitation she started to lick up and down the shaft getting it nice and wet with her saliva. Nightingale was trying to get her breath under control from her probably most epic orgasm she ever had. She opens her eyes to see Mandy sucking off Billy making her want to taste it herself but was a little hesitant to do so. Mandy saw the hesitance in her eyes and decide to change that.

"You want a go?" She asks while stroking Billy's dick.

"Well…I would…it's just that…I don't know the proper way." She said with a blush.

"Then I'll teach you, come and see how it's done." Nightingale crawled over to them.

"Now the head is very sensitive so you must take extra care of it. The shaft as you can see is pulsing, meaning it wants to release so we can do many things to make that happen. The first is the basic, take your hand and start pumping up and the down the shaft, go ahead."

Nightingale swallowed a lump in her throat and slowly took Billy's penis in her hand and started to move up and down. Billy moaned a little liking the feeling of her soft hands on his prick. Hearing this gave her some confidence and she started to move faster making him moan louder.

"You're really good at this Galey." Billy said.

"Not too bad, now to really get him worked up. Another efficient way is to lick the head and shaft nice and slow like so."

Mandy licked his shaft up and down at a slow pace making sure Nightingale saw everything. Nightingale was, without knowing it at the time, wetting her lips in anticipation to also take a turn. Mandy step aside and let her have a turn and Nightingale didn't hesitate to leap in and started to lick his dick. It was a strange taste to her but she was slowly starting to like it. She was a bit clumsy at first but soon she was getting the hang of it as she licked and sucks his brick. Billy really loved the feel of her tongue going all over his dick as he moan loudly. Mandy came in the scene and started to lick and suck with Nightingale. Billy was in heaven as two beautiful women were treating his penis like it was like the greatest candy ever. And the visuals were damn hot too. He felt the pressure welding up meaning he was really close.

"I'm about to blow a load here girls." He moaned out.

Hearing this made them lick and suck faster. Mandy and Nightingale could feel the pulses getting more sporadic meaning he was really close. Finally he couldn't take it as he unleashed his load. The girls took their position with open mouths and tried to catch as much of his semen as possible. They got some of it while the rest landed on their faces. After Billy finish squirting his last load, Mandy and Nightingale started to lick each other's faces clean of his sperm. Billy got instantly hard seeing the sexy scene.

"Damn, now this is fucking hot. Now who needs porn when you got this?" He joked to himself.

"So Galey how was your first taste?" Mandy asked licking some off her nose.

"A bit salty but overall really good." She smirked.

"Then are you ready for the final step?" Billy asked.

"I am." She said with confidents.

"Ok then, just lay back and relax Galey. I'll do all the work."

Billy slowly laid her down on the bed and got into position. Nightingale was a bit nervous since this will be her first time but she trust Billy with all her heart and knows he'll be gentle with her. Billy came up to her entrance but stop just at the lips. Billy looked at Nightingale seeing if she was ready. With a short nod from her, Billy thrust into her breaking her hymen. Nightingale yelped in pain holding Billy close. Billy stayed still as he let her get use to his size and in the meantime he gently sucked on her tits to relieve some of the pain. Mandy also comfort her a bit and after a few minutes she finally told Billy he could continue.

"Ok I'll go slow at first."

Billy slowly thrust in and out of her making sure he didn't hurt her too much. After a few moments the feeling of pain was replace with pleasure and Nightingale urged Billy to go faster. Billy smirked and went a little faster. He was bumping in and out at a good pace since he can't go fast like he does with Mandy but he still feels great pleasure.

"Fuck you so tight Nightingale, I'm loving this!" He moaned as he continued to thrust into her.

"Oh god you're so big Billy. Fuck me more! I want you to stretch my pussy as much as possible!" She panted.

"As you wish Galey." Billy smirked and thrust a little faster.

Nightingale was panting crazy feeling his dick moving in and out of her making her go nuts with pleasure. She kissed him hard on the lips moving her hips to match his speed. She never felt this much pleasure in all her life. In the corner of the eyes, the two saw Mandy was masturbating at the love scene see was watching. Mandy was bumping her whole fist into her pussy at a fast pace with her tongue hanging out and a hunger of lust in her eyes. The site of his mate masturbating and the feeling of Nightingales pussy were bringing him to the edge but he tried to last till Nightingale came first. After a few minutes of their love making, Nightingale was on the verge of cumming.

"Billy, I'm so close. Oh fuck yes I'm almost there!" She moan in between her words.

"Same here, I'm about to blow my load soon."

"Shot it in me Billy. I want to feel your warm jiz inside my womb. Don't stop till you burst out every last bit in me!" She said with a slutty tune that really got Billy.

Billy did as he was told and went even fast rocking her whole body. She was moaning and panting loudly loving the feeling of his dick going in and out of her in such a fast pace. Nightingale was afraid she would pass out before they finish. It wasn't long before Billy thrust one last time before he finally came.

"OH FUCK YES! SHOT IT ALL IN Me BILLY! I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH!" Nightingale screamed as the feeling of his cum pushed her to her own release.

Billy shot in four or five big loads before it finally stop. The two lay there with Billy still in her kissing and just feeling the afterglow of their love making. Mandy also came the same time they did and was panting slightly.

"Thank you Billy, I've always dreamed that my first time would be with you. But I never thought my first time would be that intense, your one great love making." She panted.

"I'm glad you like it Galey." Billy smiled warmly at her.

"I love you Billy, with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too Nightingale." Billy kissed her softly.

"But now it's my mates turn to have fun with you." Billy added as he moved to the side so Mandy would be on top of her.

"I can see you loved your first time with Billy here." Mandy smirked.

"Oh hell yeah, no wonder you only fuck him. He was amazing!" Nightingale said with a dreamy tune.

"Indeed he is but now I get to have fun with you now." Mandy said with lust in her voice.

* * *

**WARNING!**

** This next part will be a futanari scene. Meaning girl with a penis. If you have problems with that scroll down till you see the *'s. If you don't give a fuck, continue and enjoy! P.S. yes I'm a sick fuck with kinky and psychopathic sick mind, DEAL WITH IT!**

* * *

Nightingale turned her head down and gasped at what she saw. Between Mandy's legs was a big red and black penis that was just above her pussy. It was about Billy's size but looked so odd to his.

"What the…is that…do you have…are you really a…" Nightingale was speechless at what she saw.

"Yes I can have a dick of my own, since I am a shape shifting alien virus; I have the ability to create anything I can think of and that includes this. It's one of the perks of being a Symbiote. And yes I fucked Billy with this many times." Nightingale was shocked to hear that and turned to Billy.

"Hey, we are sick creatures that get a real kick out of shit like this. And I do enjoy that aspect of my life." Billy shrugged.

"Now then just sit back and relax, you're going to love this just as much as Billy fucked you."

Mandy went to her entrance and slowly enter her making Nightingale gasped in pleasure. It was a bit smoother now since she doesn't have a hymen any more. And like Billy, she felt big. Mandy was going in and out slow in the beginning.

"Mmmm, your right Billy, she is very tight. I'm going to enjoy this a lot." Mandy moaned.

"Oh damn this is amazing! I never thought I would like this but fuck it's just as good as Billy fucking me. Please Mandy, give it to me more. I want you to screw me like Billy." Nightingale panted.

"Oh I will fuck you like the little bitch in heat you are Galey." Mandy smirked going faster.

Nightingale was panting and moaning just as loud as when Billy was screwing her. Though it was a weird feeling to be fuck by a woman with an alien dick, but it still felt amazing to her. Mandy was groaning in pleasure loving the feeling of her tight pussy squeezing her dick for what it's worth. She went faster feeling her release close. Nightingale was also on the verge of orgasm as she was now grunting and yelling in pleasure.

"OH YES! I'M SO DAMN CLOSE! FUCK ME FOR ALL YOUR WORTH!" Nightingale screamed.

Mandy smacked her lips on hers and she grapped her ass bringing her closer to her as Nightingale took her tits in her hands and handled them roughly. This drove both of them in a mad frenzy fucking eachother. Billy was laying at the edge of the bed enjoying the girl on girl action getting turn on by it. It wasn't long before both finally reach their limits.

"I'M CUMMING MANDY!"

"OH FUCK YES SO AM I!

Both orgasms at the same time as their bodies stiffen from the extreme pleasure shooting through their bodies. The sensation lasted for a minute or so till they collapsed on the bed. Mandy slipped out from inside of Nightingale as her penis disappeared.

**FUTANARI SEX SCENE OVER**

* * *

Both girls were catching their breaths as they held each other. Nightingale head was resting on Mandy's breast as she has rubbing her back. Once they calmed down enough they looked at eachother with tired smiles of satisfactions.

"Holy shit Mandy that was amazing! I love you Mandy." Nightingale said.

"Glad you liked it and I love you too Galey." Mandy softly kissed her.

"I see you girls had fun 'bonding' together?" Billy smirked.

"Oh defiantly, I can see you liked it too." Mandy gestured to his hard on.

"Can you blame me? That was fucking hot!"

"It was but now you want another go and I'm more than happy to help you with that Billy. I think Nightingale is done for now so you'll have me to satisfy your lust." Mandy said in a slutty tune crawling to Billy in a sexy way.

Mandy was right, Nightingale was spent and couldn't go another round with either of them so she lay there as Billy grapped hold of her and roughly shoved his dick into her. The fucked eachother in a heated and rough way that made Nightingale both shocked and little scared. She wondered if she could handle that kind of sex when she becomes like them. Billy slammed into Mandy over and over and Mandy hugged him close as possible while thrusting her hips to match his speed. The couple fucked and screwed eachother for a while as the kissed eachother fiercely with their tongues battling in their mouths. The went into different positions still mating like crazy till Mandy was riding on top as Billy held her hips.

"Son of a bitch I'm so close. Fuck me more, I'm nearly there!" Mandy screamed.

"Me too!" Billy grunted.

As the buildup was at its peak, the two screamed eachothers names and they both came. They stayed like that for a moment till they collapsed on the bed next to Nightingale.

**END OF SEX SCENE**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Billy pulled both of them to him, Mandy on the left and Nightingale on the right. The two snuggled into his warm body as Billy pulled the blanket over them, Nightingale let out a peaceful sigh. She just had the most amazing experience in her entire life with the two people she loves. She felt Billy ran his hand over her back and heard Mandy also sigh in happiness. She looked up and saw both of them smiling at her. She never felt this much love before and it was a great feeling.

"That was the greatest experience I ever felt, I can't even explain it to do it justice." Nightingale said.

"We're glad you liked it and there is more to come." Billy said.

"More?"

"Yes, we'll have to do this a few more times for you can become a full fledge Symbiote like us. It took me a few days of nothing but mating for me to become one and that'll happen to you." Mandy explained.

"It'll take that long?" Nightingale asked.

"Not really but it's fun to do it this way." Billy grinned.

"And like I said before, we'll teach you everything there is to be a Symbiote, both on the battle field and in bed." Mandy smirked.

"I can't wait." Nightingale also smirked and kissed both of them.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

* * *

Zap was storming the ship looking for Nightingale and he was mad. He put himself out but left him immobile for days and that made him angry so now he was hunting for Nightingale.

"**When I get my hands on the fucking human I'll put her in a world full of hurt she never knew existed! Now where the hell is she?"** Zap growled.

"You're looking for me?" Said a sweet tune.

Zap spun around and saw Nightingale leaning on the wall waving at him while smiling at him. Zap stomped straight up to her with a snarl.

"**Your damn right I'm looking for you human, I'm going to make you suffer for that stunt you build the other day. You know I fucking hate fire!"**

"Hey you started it." She shrugged.

"**Doesn't matter cause now you're going to feel a world full of**-WHAM!" Zap couldn't finish his sentence as he was punch had in the face by Nightingale throwing him to the wall.

Zap was slammed to the wall with a daze. He shook his head and gasped at what he saw. Nightingale's whole right arm was now dark pink and black with tiny spikes on her forearm and claws. She had a Symbiote arm!

"**But how!?"** Zap was baffled to say the least.

"Oh didn't you know? Billy and Mandy made me into a Symbiote a few days ago and now I can whoop anyone's ass the Symbiote way. Including yours!" She said with a smile filled with sharp teeth.

"**OH FUCK!"**

Zap detached himself from the wall and started running away from Nightingale as she started shooting at him with ice and darkness from her hands. Nightingale was laughing like a mad woman loving every second of her new life.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

The other we're at awe at her story. After hearing the story Nightingale told, minus the part of the detail of the sex she left out, they saw her in a new light. Yes they still she her as a crazy but cool person but now as someone who went through hell and gained so much in her sort time as a human. Junior, Minnie, and Jeff also saw her as now a bigger part of their family.

"So that's basically it, I was once a human now a Symbiote and the mates of Billy and Mandy here. And I couldn't be happier." Nightingale said kissing the couple on the lips.

"Wow…I so did not see that coming." Steve said.

"Indeed, I always wanted to know how General Nightingale here reformed into a Symbiote but thought rude to ask. But it does make sense on the process of one becoming a Symbiote." Allen said.

"So the reason Nightingale is like she is cause she fucked you two?...that actually makes sense now in a scary way." Nari joked, though he was somehow impressed she had managed to do the deed and live.

"HEY! I'm not THAT screwed up…ok maybe I am but it wasn't just me mating with them that made me this way, there was other shit that caused it too." Nightingale said.

"Right, but now I'm pretty sure the kids are scared and confused by this." Grim said.

"Actually, we're OK with this." Junior said and Minnie nodded.

"Really?" Nari asked.

"Indeed, Nightingale was in a situation that made her life a nightmare and it is only natural for her to seek comfort in our parents for they gave her love and comfort." Minnie explained.

"And being in a relationship with them also makes sense. Love can do that to any species so it's not that surprising for her to have that kind of relationship with mom and dad." Jeff added in.

"So yes it's a bit of a shock to us but we still love Nightingale like a big sister no matter what. We don't mind if she is the mate of our folks, if their happy so are we." Junior said with a nod.

The others we're surprised on how well they took it.

"I got to say I'm impress on how well you guys took this. You all have showed such maturity on this subject and responded like an adult would. I'm very proud of you guys." Nari said with a smile.

"Your Majesty, there is something happening at H.Q. that needs your assistance and Lord Carnage, the Council wishes your presence at this time." A demon butler said coming on the room.

"Very well." Mandy sighed as the couple left to go to their respective places.

"I think this would be the best time for some rest, especially you Anael. Back to bed with you." Jeff said as he carefully sets her on his back and walks to her room with Nari trailing behind.

"Yeah I need to finish a few things my own as well." Grim said and left.

"I need to reinforce the security around here, please pardon me." Allen said.

"I'll help you Allen." Pain said and the two left.

"Hey Nightingale, want to do a match?" Steve asked.

"Sure why not, beating your ass would be fun." She laughed.

"Not this time, it'll be me that'll win." He said and the two left.

Only Junior, Minnie, and Mimi were left in the room. After hearing Nightingales story, it made Junior think about his little problem. He still needs to pick of who he wants to be with but that's a problem. He loves both Minnie and Mimi equally. After spending time with both of them he just can't decide who to be with. He doesn't want to break either of their hearts if he chooses the other. For a split second he thought he could choose both but that's being greedy and pig headed if he did that. So he finally decided there could only be one thing to do.

"Girls, I have something to say to you two." Junior finally spoke up.

"What is it?" Mimi asked.

"It's concerning on who I want to be with as my mate." This got their attention as they waited for his answer.

"I've done some thinking and decided…I can't choose between the two of you. I love you two so much and I can't bear to break one of your hearts if I choose the other. I'm sorry but I rather have you two hate me for not deciding rather than one of you hating me cause I didn't choose you." Junior hangs his head low waiting for them to yell at him.

The girls just stared at him for a moment than at eachother. The two just smiled and went up to Junior lifting his head so he can face them. Junior was surprise that were smiling and not yelling at him. See his confused face made them giggled a little.

"Oh my dear brother, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say you love me. And you don't have to decide." Minnie said in a loving tune while stroking his cheek.

"I…don't?"

"No, we've agreed to share you. And after hearing Nightingales tale I think we can do more than share, right Minnie?" Mimi asked looking at her winking.

"I wouldn't mind going down the same bath my beloved parents took with her. In fact, I'm very interested in a relationship with both of you." Minnie said leaning in and kissing Mimi on the lips.

Junior stood their shock and a little turn on as he witness the girls kissing eachother in front of him. The two separate and turned to Junior both leaning in and doing a three way kiss with him. It only lasted a few seconds but it was the greatest to them. after the kiss, Junior pulled them both in a hug.

"I love you girls so much." He whispered.

"And we love you Junior." They said together.

So the three went off after Nightingale and Steve to watch their race or whatever they were going to do.

* * *

**AT A RANDOM BASE**

* * *

"Ok, how about this. The huge ass ape-like demon with the extra arms we've face a few years ago against the squirrel monster on Hinlow 42?" Asked a solder in Mandy's army to another.

"Mmmm, that's a tough one. But my money would be on the squirrel. Those things are freak'n tough to beat." He responded.

"I don't know man, those ape demons were near impossible to defeat if it weren't for General Nari having our backs that day."

"True but those squirrels were so fucking fast I couldn't even keep target on one, their speed would overrun the ape demons for sure."

"But you got to remember their strength was truly scary, did you see one of them lifting a frigate like it was a pillow?!"

"Nah I wasn't there, but I did hear about it. I also heard they smell fucking bad too."

"Oh don't get me started, it's like sourer milk mixed in a skunk's stink and then laid out in the hot sun with rotten garbage smelled better than them."

"Yeah I heard some of the men went to the hospital to get a nose replacement just cause the stench was forever in their nostrils."

"Yep, I was the one who had that replacement, but I got a really good nose out of it. Check it!" He poses his nose to his friend.

"Nice. Got some girls with that nose?"

"A few hot ones, I'm telling you me getting a new nose was the best thing ever."

"Must be…what the, dude check this out." He pointed to a person at the base entrance.

He was young about 19 or so with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a black coat.

"Hey…isn't that the same coat those Organization members have?" One of the guards asked.

"Oh shit it is, better be careful with this dude." The two slowly walked up to him.

"HALT! Identify yourself now!"

"Very well, I am Vanexiere the thirteenth member of Organization XIII and part of the Syndicate. I am here to kill you all." He said with a calm smile.

"Fuck, all units converge on the main entrance. We have a class S intruder I repeat a class S intruder!"

"Better enjoy hell cause that's where we're sending your ass to!"

"Oh now that won't do at all." Vanexiere shook his head.

"And why is that?"

"Cause that's where I'm sending you all, TO HELL!" He snapped his eyes open which were red now.

A bright light shimmered in his hands as two guns appeared, they looked like Desert Eagles but all white.

"What the-BANG!" Was all the guard could get out a Vanexiere shot them both in the head.

"Was that all? Pity, I was hoping to get a few cheap entertainment out of this. Oh well, go get them boys." He said as thousands of Heartless appeared and ran inside the base.

* * *

**WITH MANDY**

* * *

Mandy was going over some documents but was mad that it could wait till later.

"Sometimes being supreme ruler sucks balls." Mandy sighed as her phone rang.

"This is the queen…WHAT!? A Syndicate member is where and doing what? Very well, help is on the way." Mandy dialed Nari's number.

'_This is Nari speaking.'_

"Nari, we have a Syndicate member attacking one of the bases in the East. You're the only one that can get to them the fastest as the nearest base besides them is hundreds of miles away." Mandy said.

'_Now!? Mandy I can't leave Anael alone, what if another Member decides to attack here again?'_

"She'll be fine right now you need to get your ass over to that base now."

'_Why can't you go?'_

"I'm tied up at the moment and I'm not a fast as you so get going. That's an order."

'…_Um…..sorry Mandy (making fake static noise) can't understand you (making fake static noise) losing your signal (making fake static noise)can't help you sorry. Bye!'_

Nari hanged up and let out a sigh.

"_Sorry Mandy ,but Anael's condition comes first then your base, I'm not going to let you lead me like a dog anymore. You can do your own dirty work."_ Nari thought.

Mandy was besides herself. She couldn't believe Nari snuffed her.

"Of all the times for him to talk back at me…I'll have his wings for this, but now what am I going…mmmm, perhaps this would be a good time to test the Symbiotenator on the battlefield."

Mandy pulled out a black and red gem. She put some of her powers in it and it started to glow.

* * *

**BACK AT THE BASE**

* * *

The base was a blaze as Heartless and guards were fighting to the death but the guards were losing with Vanexiere was killing them without a problem.

"This isn't fun, no real challenge at all." He sighed killing another guard with his guns.

He then felt a portal opening behind him.

"Huh, guess the master was wrong about the angel not coming to the recuse. Well at least I can have some fun." He smiled with his red eyes.

But when he turned around, he was surprised to see a large dark portal behind him but he was further shocked to see what came out. A giant red and black monster that kinda looked like the Pumpkinator they lost in Halloween Town. Vanexiere could feel the raw powers of the Symbiote in it.

"Well…now I know what happened to the machine…this might be a little bit of a pain." He said still looking at the creature.

The Symbiotenator slammed it's giant claw on Vanexiere. It removed it's claw and saw a squished Member looking pissed.

"Ok, you so going to be destroyed now you ugly machine!"

"**Unlikely you Syndicate scum. I am the Symbiotenator! I am the product of my master's very own essence and the fusion technology of the Empire! You cannot win against me!"** The Symbiotenator said

Vanexiere shot a few rounds at the Symbiotenator but it did nothing. Vanexiere was stunned that his guns didn't do anything. The creature just laughed as it opens both its claws and shot out a beam of darkness at him. He dodged it with ease but killed a few hundred of Heartless. Vanexiere used some of his raw light powers in the form of a spear and throw it at the creature. This time it did effect it as it grunted in mild pain. The Symbiotenator launched hundreds of tendrils from its back and went after him. The Member dodges all of them but then got slammed by one of its legs pinning him to the ground. Vanexiere couldn't remove the leg as he saw its tail was about to strike him. Acting quickly, Vanexiere shot from his eyes a blinding white light that made the Symbiotenator move back and block the light from its eyes.

"**GAH! My eyes! Damn you scum! Once I get my vision back I'll kill you!"**

Vanexiere was holding his bleeding side, he was breathing shallow breaths and he was losing some blood.

"Dammit! I'm not used to this body yet. Better retreat for now. I've done what I was supposed to do."

Vanexiere left in a portal as well as the reminder of the Heartless. Once it got its sight back, the Symbiotenator looked around and saw the Member was gone. It growled in frustration.

"**That scum escaped, the Master and Mistress won't be pleased with this at all."**

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER AT THE MANSION**

* * *

"Here you go Anael, this soup should help out." Jeff handed her a bowl of soup.

"Thanks Jeff. Mmmm, smells delicious." Anael took her spoon and began eating.

"I'm glad and are you sure you don't want anything Nari?" Jeff asked the angel.

"Nah, I'm good man. Thanks for helping me get Anael better." Nari said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure." Jeff said as a knock was heard from the door.

"I'll get it." Jeff open the door and Billy was there.

"Oh hi dad, back so soon?"

"Yeah, the Council only wanted to know about an old mission I did a while ago that's all. My I come in?" He asked the angels.

"Sure." They said.

"How are you feeling Anael?" Billy asked.

"A bit better." She smiled.

"That's good to hear, anyway I wanted to say congratulations on your mission on retrieving the Spear. You did an excellent job and I proud you pass the test. Not many have passed it so you should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks Carnage."

"Please call me Billy Anael, I consider you a friend and a powerful ally now. You've earned my respect and friendship." Billy held out his hand for a handshake.

"Ok and thank you so much Billy." Anael took his hand and shook it.

"Got to say man, you trained one hell of a student. I hope you'll do the same for the kids." He said to Nari.

"Thanks man and of course I'll do my best to train them! With you of course." Nari said with a tired but happy grin.

"Great, now there was something else I wanted to talk to you about. What was it…oh yes, WHAM!" Billy punched Nari on the head hard.

"Gah! What the hell dude!" Nari snapped but Billy grabbed his shirt so he was face to face with an angry looking Billy.

"I should rip open you insides, tear out your organs, jam your heart up your ass, and make you beg for a quick end for the stunt you pulled a few hours ago!" Billy yelled at Nari.

"Dad, what are you doing!?" Jeff asked in shock.

"Why the fuck did you blow off an order to my wife?" Billy demanded.

"Oh…that. Well sorry to say this man, but I'm done going on wild hunts for your wife now. I got more important things to attend to." Nari said.

"So the lives of our men means less to you? We've lost good men today at that base and we could've stopped more deaths if you went out there and help."

"But yet something tells me you guys stopped it just fine without me, so what's the problem?" Nari asked.

"The problem is how can we trust you in this if you refuse to stop the Syndicate?"

"It was only one Syndicate member, I thought the guards could handle one lousy grunt?"

"It wasn't a grunt, it was that new Organization member Vanexiere." this surprised Nari a bit but not enough.

"Ok, so my bad on guessing on that, but Mandy should be able to get off her lazy ass and do it herself instead of making others do her work." This got Billy mad.

"I would like it if you don't bad mouth my mate Nari."

"Oh, like I like it when she said those horrid words to me? I'm sick and tired of being used as dirty rag to do the dirty work. I mean, I went through like hundreds of Syndicate bases and what do I get? Nothing that's what!" Nari snapped at him.

"Nari, I've settled about Mandy talking bad at you already and she'll stop…and about those bases."

"What?"

"I've check them out and found something they all had in common."

"And that would be?"

"They were staged."

"…What…did you say?"

"**That's right angel boy, all those bases you hit we full of nothing. They were made to be infiltrated. They were made to be decoys so it was all for nothing on our side dude." **Zap said coming out of Billy's head.

Nari's eyes widened in shock and he remained completely still as the horrible truth sank in.

"You mean…all of the missions I've been on…the intelligence I've gathered about the Syndicate…was all…for NOTHING!" Nari shouted furiously.

"Now hold on, it's not as bad as you think." Billy said.

"How so?" Nari asked angrily.

"We know how to combat their forces and it's thanks to your efforts that we've discovered their ruse." Billy said in an attempt to calm the angry angel down, and succeeded…though Nari sat down and ran his hands through his hair looking thoroughly depressed.

"I…I've slaughtered thousands…for nothing." Nari said, sounding stunned.

And completely fucking horrified.

"Nari…"

"The blood of the innocent is on my hands…" Nari said in a horrified whisper.

"**Not really innocent, they were members of the Syndicate. They deserved to die."** Zap commented.

"I'm not a killer you imbecile! I am an angel! I'm not a cold-blooded killing machine that revels in every kill! I thought I was helping you and Mandy! Now the blood of thousands stains my hands and it was all for nothing!" Nari bellowed getting back to his feet.

"Calm down man." Billy said.

"No! I will not calm down! I'm not just some suicide soldier that can be used however you please, and your bitch of a wife needs to remember that! I'm done with going on Syndicate raids! I'm tired of being used for causes I don't even know everything about! And why the hell should I be calm around people who won't even tell me the truth anyway!" Nari yelled.

"**Someone's pissy today." **Zap muttered loudly.

Nari sighed and said "I'm tired of being used. I'm sick of the manipulation. I've blindly followed you and Mandy for years, and what do I get in return? I'm insulted and degraded, and treated a dog. All of the loyalty I give to Mandy, and she treats me like shit. I'm done with the Syndicate base missions. Go find another suicide soldier."

"**You can't just quit going on missions!"** Zap yelled at Nari.

"Just did. What're you going to do about it?" Nari laughed.

"Nari! Come on man. This isn't you, what's up with you?" Billy asked.

"I'm done with being treated like a lesser being, undeserving of the truth! All you and Mandy do is lie and belittle me at every damn turn and I'm sick of it! And it doesn't help my supposed best friend serves the very creature who doesn't even have the decency to tell me why he screwed me over in the first place." Nari snapped.

"Is this about Darkvoid? You suspect that he's withholding information?" Billy asked.

"Of course he is! Why else would he almost let me kill him way back when you first took me to the Order? I may be still an angel child but I'm not a fool! I know when I'm being manipulated, and that goes for Mandy too." Nari said coldly as he whirled around, his trench coat flapping wildly.

Billy then noticed something. Now most people wouldn't think anything of this, but he was Carnage for a reason. It was pretty damn hot outside for autumn, and here Nari was wearing full length trench coat and a long sleeve shirt. This struck Billy as odd.

"Hey, I've been wondering, why do you wear that trench coat?" Billy asked.

Nari looked strangely startled and said "N-no reason. I used to wear the Organization XIII cloak that you knocked off of Demyx, but when I met Anael…I figured I should try to leave that chapter of my past behind and I switched to this. But…I guess the past has a way of catching back up with you."

"It's sort of hot out though today, why don't you take it off?" Billy said.

Nari shook his head and said "I'd rather not."

"Take off the coat."

"No."

"Take it off!" Billy ordered.

"Fine!" Nari said taking off the coat and revealing he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt.

"A long sleeved shirt? What are you hiding?" Billy asked Nari, who closed his eyes and sighed.

"Billy, please don't do this."

"Take the shirt off."

Nari looked at Billy with a resentful look and took off his shirt with the look of someone doing something painful.

"What the fuck?" Billy gasped.

"**Holy shit."** Zap said in shock.

"D-dad? What happened to him!?" Jeff yelled.

"Now you see why I didn't want you to see." Nari said with a sigh as he crossed his arms.

Nari's body was covered in the most brutal collection of scars and slashes that Billy had ever seen in his life. Most of which looked like there were caused by being slashed over and over and over again by a burning hot knife. Near Nari's wrists jagged burn marks, made by enchanted shackles that were made to weaken the prisoner by burning their wrists when they struggled against the shackles. Also, a horrible looking burn in the shape of a sickle rested where Nari's heart was.

It looked like Nari had been beaten to the brink of death over and over and over again with the kind of precision only a Symbiote could have. Billy silently hoped that whoever had done this to Nari was rotting in hell right now.

"**But…that's impossible." **Zap muttered in surprise.

"Why is Nari being hurt impossible?" Jeff asked.

"**Not that Jeff. The scars. It's literally impossible to leave any lasting injury on an angel. Given enough time, all traces of the wound will vanish, even if it would've been fatal. In other words, angels can't scar. Billy can't even scar an angel without killing them…Ok he could but he rarely does that. So what the fuck happened here?"** Zap asked, still sounding stunned for once.

"Nari…why didn't you tell me or Mandy about this?" Billy demanded.

"I didn't want you to worry about it." Nari said with a shrug.

"**Nari, who the fuck did this to you?" **Zap asked.

"A woman by the name of Amatis Blackwing." Nari said with a twitch at the name.

"Amatis…where have I heard that name before?" Billy asked.

"**Wash mentioned it before, something about you being tortured. I wasn't paying attention."** Zap said offhandedly.

"Yes, because Heaven forbid you show a hint of emotion for anyone but yourself, you worthless parasite." Nari said coldly.

"**Suck it Angel Boy!"** Zap growled.

"What can you tell me about her?" Billy asked.

Nari's eyes closed and he said "Amatis Blackwing. Syndicate Commander and Overseer of Blackwing Prison. She's from the, now destroyed, planet of Krosiyu. From what she told me while torturing me, it was a very dark planet, where death is considered to be the greatest honor. The dead are revered as gods. Dying in combat is the highest honor for one of their race, while necromancy can lead to banishment. She and her brother, Dante, were the strongest magicians on their planet in the over 1000 years, and joined the Syndicate after they made a stop by their planet." Nari said.

"Dante was the voice of reason between the two. Weaker, yet ruthless and intelligent. He was the only person who could control his younger sister, Amatis." Nari said.

"As for Amatis…well, she's the stronger of the two. She can control ice, but she prefers to use darkness to kill her enemies. She has such a powerful grip on her dark powers that she can control shadows, which makes her, well made her, the stronger of the two." Nari amended.

"They then quickly rose through the ranks, slaughtering hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers in Empire's Army. Eventually, she and her brother captured two friends of mine and Anael's, and we were sent to Kantarian, the desert planet, to find them. We were ambushed by Amatis and her brother and five hundred Syndicate soldiers. Amatis's brother, Dante, died in the struggle at my hands. Amatis…then lost any grip she had on her sanity then, and hit me and Anael with a large burst of corruption energy. Anael and the our friend, couldn't fight any longer, so…I created a portal using the last of my strength and sent them to Nightingale, with the instructions that Mandy and you were to never find out." Nari explained.

"Why though?" Jeff asked.

"Think about it from the Syndicate's perspective. If Mandy was focused on recuing me, it would've left her distracted and vulnerable. And that's something we can't afford in this battle. So…I decided to sacrifice myself for you all." Nari said.

"You didn't have to do it." Billy said with a sigh.

"True, but I was left with little choice. I'd never let them get Anael, and our friend Isarafiel was on death's door. They almost broke me, but somehow…I endured." Nari replied quietly.

"**Ha! You almost broke! That's pathetic Nari. I guess the Raziel aren't so great after all if they start to crack over a little torture." **Zap laughed before being impaled in the skull by a Seraph blade.

"A little torture? I…am…not…a…SYMBIOTE!" Nari screamed at Zap.

"**Your point being?"** Zap groaned as he ripped the blade free from his face.

"I can't deal with that sort of pain! I don't heal instantly, or love pain and suffering like you do! She tortured me for an entire month without end before Anael and Nightingale saved me!" Nari bellowed at the Symbiote, who scoffed.

"Was it really that bad though?" Billy asked.

Nari looked at Billy and suddenly Billy felt his vision go black and when it finally cleared, he was inside of a Jail cell, about 20 by 20 feet with grey stone everywhere. Nari was wrapped in chains and pinned to a wall. Both of his wings were broken and his body looked utterly ravaged with fresh slashes and bruises, and he was drenched in golden blood. Billy saw a dark red glowing dagger stabbed into Nari's hands and feet, and his face was contorted in agony, but he was barely conscious.

Across from Nari stood a woman in black armor, as dark as the night sky. She had pale white skin and hair the color of snow. Her crimson eyes were twinkling as she kneeled next to Nari.

"Oh Nari…you've become my favorite prisoner…despite everything you've done, I feel as though we're beginning to connect…we're not that different, are we?" the woman asked softly as Nari slowly lifted his head.

"Now tell me…what is the true weakness of Carnage?" the women asked, and Billy tensed and waited for Nari's response.

"Go…to…hell…Amatis." Nari whispered, every word sounding strained, as though it cost Nari dearly just to speak.

Amatis smiled and stood up. She took a few steps back and summoned a staff to her hands. It was black as death and had a wicked speared tip. A dark ruby was embedded into the end of it. Amatis smiled and aimed the staff at Nari.

"Chaos!" Amatis whispered as the tip of her staff glowed dark red.

Nari's eyes opened wide and he braced himself as Amatis shot a bolt of red lightning at him, which Billy realized was chaos energy, the thing that caused beings of light unendurable pain. Beings like Nari…

Nari screamed and thrashed in the chains as blood ran down the length of his body. Nari screamed until blood came out of his throat, and Amatis finally stopped after what seemed like an eternity to Billy. Nari's head slumped forward and he began to shiver violently, his breath coming in horribly ragged gasps.

"Your pain…it calls to me…you're all alone, like me…we're the same, you and I." Amatis crooned as Nari looked up at her.

"N-no…we're n-not…" Nari choked out past the blood.

"Oh? We both are among the last of our kind. We have no family left. We both cannot feel the warmth of love…and we have both been touched by insanity, though he regained your sanity while mine slips away at times…the only thing that makes us different...is that you still cling to your friends…while I trust no one." Amatis said.

"And t-that's why you'll lose in the end…b-because I trust and care about the ones dear to me…and I'll never betray them…they've never turned their backs on me…and I swear by the honor of the Raziel Clan…" Nari looked Amatis dead in the eye…then…

"I won't turn my back on them!" Nari yelled as he lunged at Amatis, snapping one of the chains loose and surprising her by punching her in the face.

Amatis stumbled backwards and spit out a globule of blood as she regained her balance. Nari was currently being painfully attacked with raw darkness that was released when he broke the chain. In a matter of seconds, Nari was left hanging limp and nearly dead once more. Amatis smiled.

"So you still have some fight left? So be it…" Amatis whispered, pulling out a wickedly sharp sickle and conjuring up a small black flame.

Amatis bathed the sickle in the flame, making the sickle turn from white to black. Amatis slowly walked towards Nari, whose face was wide-eyed in something Billy had never seen in Nari's face before in all the years he knew him.

Pure and utter fear.

Billy winced as Amatis stabbed Nari in the chest with the burning sickle, and as Nari let out a scream of agony, the memory shifted and Billy found himself looking at the present Nari, still looking as tired as he did in that dark prison cell, covered in the most brutal collection of scars he had ever seen.

"I've been loyal to you all since the beginning, but lately, it seems you forget where you're loyalty lies." Nari whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked.

"Darkvoid!" Nari yelled.

"**Oh, here we fucking go again."** Zap commented.

"Do you know the real reason I hate him so much?" Nari asked.

"Because you begged him to help you revive your clan and he refused?" Billy said.

"No…close, but no. You see, there's a prophecy amongst the Raziel. It tells of a great hero, who will endure the greatest known angelic cataclysm and save the Raziel Clan. The prophecy is amongst the very first in all of creation, and was made shortly after Raziel created our clan."

"This prophecy tells of two angels that will survive the cataclysm. One will be trapped in the darkness of loss, while the other embraces the darkness and uses it to escape the binds that control her." Nari said.

"Sounds like you and Anael" Jeff said.

"That it is. This ancient prophecy of Raziel is long, and contains many pieces of both my past and Anael's. But, the prophecy has been long since lost, shortly after its creation in fact. Most of the Raziel clan only knew of the first two parts I told you, which tell of a great disaster destroying all but two warriors, who would together save the clan." Nari said.

"OK. What does this have to do with Darkvoid?" Billy asked.

"Billy. Think about it. The Council of Order has access to every document, every record, and every prophecy ever made. They, or at least Darkvoid, know the entire prophecy. He knows how it ends, and that's why I'm being played. That prophecy…disregarding the history and rights of my clan aside, he purposely made me suffer…all those years. He knew Anael was alive out there…he knew where she was…he could have saved me and her so much suffering if he could have just told me…but no…he was content to watch me suffer, and become the broken piece of filth that I am!" Nari whispered with loathing towards Darkvoid and loathing towards himself.

Billy, Zap, and Jeff were speechless. Billy had always assumed it was Darkvoid's refusal to revive his clan that drove Nari to such extremes about Darkvoid…but this?

"_Damn…that would make even my blood boil every time I saw him…I'm going to have to talk to him."_ Billy thought.

"Why is it such a bad thing to work for the Order and for Mom?" Jeff asked.

"The Order allows darkness to thrive in the universe as much as it does the light. Meaning that it allows the Syndicate to do whatever the hell it wants to!" Nari growled.

"As for your mother, well, most angels see the empire as a blight that keep spreading. They fail to understand that what Mandy has done is actually the best thing for the world. She's evil, but her rule is fair and good." Nari said.

"Hey, enough with that." Billy snapped.

"Just tell him!" Anael shouted to everyone via telepathy.

"What? Anael, you should be resting!" Nari said worriedly.

"_For the love of God, just tell him already!"_ Anael yelled at Billy.

"If you think it's best Anael, fine. Nari, you say Mandy left you to die in Blackwing, and only Anael and Nightingale, along with a small force of angels came to save you?" Billy said.

"Yes. I forced Anael to tell only Nightingale, because if Mandy found out she would've been weakened focusing on me that said, if she really cared about me, she would've noticed my absence." Nari said.

"But she did know. In fact, she was one of the first who found out about what happened." Billy said.

Nari shook his head and said "That's impossible. Nightingale and Anael-"

"Lied." Billy said.

Nari's eyes widened in surprise and said "W-what?"

"They lied to you, on Mandy's orders." Billy said.

"But…why?" Nari asked.

"Let me explain from the beginning. When you got captured, Anael explained everything to Nightingale and then to Mandy. Mandy quickly put together a crack team, led by Allen, Grim, and Spawn, to find you. It took an entire month to track you down, because you were in a dead dimension, and the planet known as Zowl was in that dimension." Billy explained.

"Mandy had Nightingale, Anael, and the Angel team break into the Prison and rescue you, and in process kill Amatis. When we got to you…you were so broken, so ready to die…Mandy ordered everyone associated in the squad to lie to you…to say that Anael and Nightingale organized the whole thing, just to save you." Billy said to Nari, who looked down.

"…why?"

"Because, it strengthened your bond with Anael, something you treasure dearly. It would've been better to hear that instead of Mandy saving you." Billy said.

"_**See? Even got the one you hold closest to you heart to lie to you."**_ Said the voice.

"So…even Anael lied to me…man, I really am a worthless angel, aren't I?" Nari said with a wry smile.

"Nari…"

"No, no. I shouldn't have expected anything different. I mean, everything I've ever known was a lie, why should I be surprised that is too. Any other lies you'd like to admit?" Nari asked.

"You want to know the truth Nari? How about you tell us the truth? About what really happened to your clan?" Billy snapped back.

"That's different. At this point, the very memory could send me into shock, rendering me unconscious for days, and we can't have that at a time like this. Besides, after everything that has gone on, I'm not sure I trust you now." Nari said harshly.

"Then let me show you that I still trust you." Billy said.

"How so?" Nari asked.

"Have you ever wondered what made me and Mandy so hell-bent on burning the Syndicate to the ground? Why we strive to kill them all? To go after them with such cold blood?" Billy said.

"No. I've always wondered, but I never wanted to pry. To be honest, I always thought they were just another enemy in the Empire's way." Nari admitted.

"Oh it's far worse than that Nari. It's because they did something…something so evil…so unforgivable…almost as bad as going after my children and even getting that bastard Him in it to take their souls…that we won't rest until we've destroyed them utterly…do you want to know what they did?" Billy asked softly.

Nari looked at him, and felt a cold tingle go down his spine. He was almost afraid to know what the Syndicate had done, but he slowly moved his heading saying no.

"They went to our most sacred place…and destroyed our parent's souls." Billy whispered.

"No." Nari gasped in horror, and Nari felt Anael's horror through their mental link.

"They went to Heaven, found our parents, and destroy their soul's right in front of our eyes! There's no way to fix it…Once a soul is destroyed like that there is no way to bring them back…No matter how powerful you are…..they'll never rest in peace…and for that we'll kill them all, and scatter their ashes to the edges of the Universe." Billy whispered before walking away.

Nari just stood there in shock as Billy walked away, leaving him to ponder on dark thoughts, and who he could really trust.

"Nari, I'm so sorry you've went through all of this." Jeff said patting his shoulder.

"…Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately. People are always sorry, but never take the time to do something about it." Nari said softy.

"You said you can't trust anyone, maybe it isn't the fact you can't trust someone but yourself?" Nari looked at Jeff not knowing what he ment.

"Perhaps the reason you can't trust anyone is because you haven't forgiven yourself yet and thus can't trust yourself for letting others in your heart. The first step in recovery is to forgive yourself and begin to have faith in yourself, then you can truly move on." With that Jeff left Nari to his thoughts.

"_I haven't forgiven myself? Is it really that?"_

"_**Of course not, the ingrate spider just wants you to think that, he is Carnage's son after all. They are your enemy and you must destroy them all!"**_

Nari shook away the voice and decided to not think about it for now. So instead he went back to his chair and watch a little T.V.

* * *

**A DAY LATER OUTSIDE THE MANSION**

* * *

Billy and Mandy gathered everyone plus Dan in the front yard as they have something important to say.

"So what the big announcement mon?" Grim asked.

"Well, Nari here raised a good point a few years ago about our forces." Mandy began.

"Um…I did?" Nari asked not remembering that.

"Our military is one of the best but they still have trouble facing the Syndicate, so me and Mandy solved that problem and thanks to Anael retrieving the Spear we are now ready to activate Kron." Billy said as he held up a small orange gem.

"Kron?" The others asked.

The gem floated out of his hand and flew a few yards away. It suddenly stopped and exploded in a dark portal. This surprised the others.

"What the hell?" Dan asked.

"It's ok, just walk in everyone." Billy said.

"HA! You must be out of your damn mind if you expect me to GAH!" Billy grabbed Dan's throat and threw him in the portal.

"I love it when you do that." Nari said with a small grin.

"Now then, follow us." Mandy said and she and Billy went in.

The others looked at eachother and slowly went into the portal. At the other side it was dimly lit. They saw Billy, Dan, and Mandy next to what appears to be a large red egg with black veins in it. The others walked up the couple while still looking at the egg like thing.

"Um…is that an egg?" Steve asked poking it.

"Don't touch it, it could be a trap." Nari said, knowing Mandy.

"As long you don't piss it off, you all should be fine." Mandy said.

"It?" They asked.

"Everyone, I want you introduce to you the next generation of warfare, the Symbiobeast!"

As Billy said that, the egg started to crack and shook. The others took a few steps back as the egg exploded and a creature came out of it. It was about five feet tall with long forelegs and short back legs, and long face filled with black sharp teeth, a stubby tail, and had no eyes. It's skin was red and black with three long claws. It was growling and snarling as it looked around. The others couldn't believe what they are seeing.

"Dad…is that a…" Junior tried to ask.

"A Symbiote? Yes but a new kind, this is what we like to call a Symbiobeast. They are virus type Symbiotes but a little different. They are more brute like and less intelligent. And their powers dictate on the species they infest. But the act the same as you and me just with more animal instinct."

"How so?" Minnie asked.

"Like this." Mandy snapped her fingers and two more came out of the shadows.

The first looked like a dog but was three feet tall and has spikes all over its back and eyes. The other had a cobra head and lower body with the torso was human with spikes on the arms and long teeth. The three than jumped on Dan and started draining his powers and energy. Dan screamed in pain as it lasted for 30 seconds. He tried to fight them off but to no avail. Billy snapped his fingers and the three Symbiobeast stopped. They let Dan hit the ground as he groaned in pain. They all went over to the couple's side waiting for further order.

"Impressive, they are very well trained." Nari said.

"We can control them in a Telepathic way, somewhat like a hive mind style. They have their own free will and minds but more animalistic as we stated before. But there is something else they can also do."

A hatch open at the far side of the room and Syndicate grunt came out looking a bit dazed and mad.

"Hey what the bloody hell is going on?" He asked.

"Reform him." Billy said with an evil smile.

"What?"

It was all he could say as the three Symbiobeasts bounce on him and started to rip him up. His blood filled screamed filled the air as the creatures ripped him apart. It wasn't long before he was dead, then one of them bite into the corps and let go a few seconds later. The body started thrashing about as it was reformed in a humanoid Symbiobeast that kind of looked like Zap but shorter and with no spikes. The new Symbiobeast walked up to the couple and bowed to them.

"I am here to serve my Master and Mistress." It said.

"Cool!" The kids said going up to the Symbiobeast and taking a closer look at them.

"Now that is freak'n epic boss man and boss lady!" Steve said.

"Hell yeah it's epic, those Syndicate assholes won't know what hit them." Nightingale said scratching the dog Symbiobeast on the head.

"They will be the force that will bring the Syndicate to their knees, so Nari, think we have a better chance now in defeating them?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, if you had a few hundred of these things maybe?" Nari said with a nervous chuckle.

"How about a few thousand?" Mandy clapped her hands and all the light went on revealing thousands of eggs and they were all hatching.

Soon they saw all kinds of Symbiobeast from humans, aliens, angels, demons, creatures of all kind, mythical creatures, and some that looked like they come from your worst nightmares. The others were astonished by the number and different kinds of them all roaming the room.

"This is amazing mother and father!" Minnie said examining one of them.

"This is the power of Kron, we are in a large nest within a dead dimension. And thanks to the Spear, which has the ability to indicate pure and evil tainted souls, so can the Symbiobeast tell those who join the Syndicate just by looking or smelling at the individual. Now no member is safe, and with the third member of the Symbiobrutes now ready for battle, we can launch an attack." Mandy said.

"What's a Symbiobrute?" Jeff asked.

He got his answer as large footsteps were heard and felt getting bigger and closer to them. Soon three very large creatures came into the light, the first was the Symbiotenator. The next was a 50 story tall three headed dragon like creature with six large wings, two tails with spikes coming from the heads to the tails, two arms with five claws, and backwards legs. It was the same color as the others. The last was at least 200 stories or more long that kind looked like a serpent with ten eyes, armor like scales, large outer teeth and three rows of inner teeth. It had no wings but it was still able to fly.

"I give you the Leviathan, The Behemoth, and the Symbiotenator. The Symbiobrutes are the strongest of the Symbiobeast and will destroy all in their way, with these on our side the Syndicate will be NO MORE!" Billy said and all the Symbiobeast roared in agreeing with him.

"I must say Sir William, this will help us defeat the Syndicate, but what about our solders?" Allen ask.

"There will deal with a lesser problem that won't cost any of their lives." Mandy said.

"Now then Nari, we found another Syndicate 'base'. I want you to go there and instead of gathering information, I want you to take the Leviathan as it knows where it is and some of the Symbiobeast and let them either kill or reform all in that base. But most of all, LEAVE NONE ALIVE!" Billy said with a evil smile.

"With pleasure!" Nari said with a grin.

"Please be careful Nari." Anael said hugging him.

"I will, just make sure you get lots of rest ok?" Anael nodded as Nari flew on top of the Leviathan's head.

A few hundred Symbiobeast jumped on the Leviathan as the beast roared opening a portal. It flew in and shut the portal leaving the rest in Kron. Billy felt a tug on his coat and looked down to see Mimi wanted to say something.

"What is it Mimi?"

"There's something about Nari…a dark but yet familiar presence within him that I can't help but notice. He'd not acting like himself." Mimi muttered.

"So…you saw it too?" Billy sighed and she nodded.

"Yeah dad, what's wrong with Nari?" Junior asked as the others also wanted to know.

"I fear he might be under more than stress lately, but we'll confront it when he returns. All right everyone let's all head back home." The others nodded as Steve and Pain dragged a unconscious Dan through the portal.

"_**So you think angel boy is under a spell or some shit like that?"**_ Zap asked.

"No, more like something within him is making him different, and its feeding off his negative emotions."

"_**So what should we do then?"**_

"We might have to confront it face to face. We'll have to dive into the mind of Nari." Billy said seriously.

"Who do think's doing this Dad?" Junior said.

"Who do you think is weak enough to where he has to leech off other people? He's someone who has nothing to lose, everything to gain, and has a history with both me and Nari." Billy said coldly, gripping his fingers together.

"Who?" Steve asked.

* * *

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

* * *

In a dark room there was a figure sitting in a unusual chair looking at a screen attach to a wall made of what looks like membranes. He was looking through the eyes of another with a wicked grin,

"And so my revenge begins!" The figure chuckled evilly.

* * *

Well here's chapter 7 guys, I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. I would also appreciate if you guys also check out my other two stories and review them as well. Thanks a bunch to all those that have been following this story so far, you guys rock!

P.S. On a side not, there's some stories you guys should check out. There called Apocalypse: Dawn of the Dead, Jak IV: The Avenging Angels, and The Search by FlygonN and JC785. There really good and you guys should check them out.

Again thanks for your support and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	9. Poll Time!

Hey readers of Fanfiction! I have some announcements about the story. No I'm not quitting this story but due to work and school related things in my life the eighth chapter will not be done anytime soon but I am working on it still but it will take some time. However, I am almost done with another one-shot side-story to hold you guys off for a bit and that will be up within a week or so. So there's that. Next topic, I had a surprisingly large PM request on making a Junior/Mimi/Minnie sex scene. Now I wasn't originally going to do that but then I thought I ask you, the readers and reviewers of my story, to decide weither or not you want a sex scene with those characters. As to why I am actually doing this is simple, those who been PM me won't leave me alone until I do this. I will place a poll up and let you all decide if you want to see one or not though I have a _very _strong idea on which side will win but I'll still give you guys a chance to either want or condemn it. I'll leave it up for a few months or so depending on how far I am in the eighth chapter. You know how it works, depending on the yes or no's I get for the scene I'll place it in the next chapter or scrap it. I'll leave that up to you. The last topic is a simple one, if it isn't so much trouble could you all please read and review my other two stories, Ikki Tousen: Dragon Tinkerer and The Power of the Dragon, it would mean a lot to me if you guys check those stories out and let me know what you think of them. Your support for this story has just been fucking awesome and I would like to say thanks to all those who reviewed and liked my stories thus far. And again, I ain't stopping this story but it will be a while before the next chapter will be up.

Again, thanks guys and let the polls begin!


End file.
